Lost alternativo 2 temporada
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Continuação da 1 temporada,Jack, Sawyer e Kate foram capturados pelos Outros. Jate, Sana e outros.
1. O ser e o parecer parte I

Disclaimer: Esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos, todos os direitos pertencentes à J.J Abrams e Damon Lindelof.

Categoria: Suspense/Ação/Drama/Romance/Ficção Científica.

Spoilers: Tudo o que já aconteceu na 1°, 2° e 3° temporadas, com várias adaptações.

Nota: O J.J continua matando muita gente, mas ninguém está realmente morto na minha fic.

Link do Yotube para a recapitulação da fic:  em Lost...

Os Outros seqüestraram Sawyer. Jack organizou um grupo de busca junto com Sayid, Locke e outros sobreviventes para encontrá-lo. Ana-Lucia e Kate impuseram suas presenças mesmo grávidas. No caminho, Ana-Lucia deu à luz, o que obrigou o grupo a se dividir facilitando com que Jack, Kate, Ana e o bebê fossem capturados. Nikki conseguiu escapar do esconderijo dos Outros com a ajuda de Alex. Ben separou Ana-Lucia de Sawyer e seu filho, e a matou com uma injeção letal. Jack, Kate e Sawyer foram colocados em barcos com destino à outra ilha. A escotilha onde estavam presos foi incinerada. Michael levou um tiro. Locke e Rosseau desapareceram e Sayid ficou à deriva na praia em meio ao incêndio na escotilha.

Episódio 1- O Ser e o Parecer, parte I

Sinopse: Jack, Sawyer e Kate continuam aprisionados pelos Outros em diferentes cativeiros.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Flashback)**

**-------------------------------------**

- Não importa quem ele é! O que importa é quem você não é!

Seria melhor que ela tivesse lhe dado um tiro, ao invés de proferir aquelas terríveis palavras. Jack Shephard sentiu seu coração quebrar por dentro, aquela não era sua esposa e sim uma completa desconhecida. Nem de longe lembrava a mulher por quem tinha se apaixonado.

Observou ela ir embora de mãos dadas com outro homem e não moveu mais um músculo. Ela o havia tirado da cadeia, somente como um favor para seu pai, a quem ele tinha humilhado aquela tarde quando desconfiou que pudesse estar tendo um caso com sua ex-mulher. Sarah deu um último olhar angustiado para Jack antes de partir. O olhar ficou gravado para sempre em sua memória. Olhos que não o amavam mais, só sentiam pena.

**---------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**48 horas após a partida do barco**

Jack despertou com uma enorme dor de estômago. Estava encharcado de suor, a roupa colada ao corpo. Piscou os olhos em meio à escuridão tentando se situar. Quando a vista já estava mais familiarizada com o ambiente, observou os próprios pulsos, doloridos e sangrando. Lembrou-se que estivera algemado no barco quando levaram Kate.

- Kate! Kate!- gritou instintivamente, mas parou ao sentir a boca seca.

A dor no estômago aumentou e Jack contorceu-se tentando aplacá-la. Deveria ser fome, não sabia há quanto tempo estava desacordado, poderiam ser horas ou até mesmo dias. Um cheiro acre lhe encheu as narinas e Jack se deu conta de que estava em uma espécie de porão, provavelmente interligado a uma rede de esgotos mal-cuidada. O corpo estava moído, mas com esforço ele conseguiu se levantar.

Observou o local. Não era muito grande, quatro paredes claustrofóbicas, sem nenhuma ventilação. Também não havia nenhum móvel, só o chão de cimento frio onde ele acordara.

- Hey, tem alguém aí?- gritou novamente, tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde. – Kate! Kate!

Voltou a sentar-se no chão, a dor de estômago o estava incomodando demais. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto suado, fazendo seus olhos arderem.

- Kate, onde você está?- murmurou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben não estava de bom humor quando entrou na cozinha e encontrou Juliet tomando café pacientemente. Lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio que não passou desapercebido a ela.

- Nossa, Ben! Por que toda essa agressividade?- ela debochou.

- Você sabe, então não tente dar uma de desentendida pra cima de mim.

- Ah, eu estou dando uma de desentendida?- ela retorquiu. – E quanto a você? Não me diz nada desde que chegamos aqui há dois dias. Jack está trancado em um porão, sem comer, nem beber. Vai acabar morrendo. Então me diga, o que você pretende com ele? Se era para matá-lo porque não o incinerou junto com a Pandora?

- Porque eu não sou um assassino.

- E quanto à Ana-Lucia? Você a "apagou".

- Era preciso!- Ben afirmou, porém sem dar maiores explicações. – E isso não tem nada a ver com você, e aliás, preciso saber, por que entrou em contato com a Karen?

- Ela te disse? Droga, eu pedi a ela que não fizesse isso!- Juliet falou sarcástica.

- Você não tinha esse direito, o Projeto 2342 é meu!- ele esbravejou batendo com o punho na mesa.

- Pode até ser, mas pelo jeito, Karen não confia 100 em você para deixar que tome conta do projeto completamente. São anos de investimento. E de repente você decide iniciar a fase 2 do Projeto em proveito próprio, e acha que a Karen vai fechar os olhos pra isso? Sei o que está fazendo Ben, e desaprovo completamente. È muito arriscado! – Por que ela?

- Porque eu precisava de uma mente seriamente perturbada para esse experimento, não podia ser qualquer pessoa.

Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não sei não, desconfio que existem outras razões por trás disso.

- Ora sua intrometida! Você não sabe de nada!

- Ben, Ben, Ben! Acostume-se com isso, você vai desenvolver o Projeto, mas eu estarei supervisionando-o para Karen.

Ben não estava acreditando, sentia-se traído por Karen Degroot. Era um dos líderes do Projeto Dharma, e ter que prestar contas a Juliet o fazia sentir-se humilhado.

- Você está fazendo isso apenas para se vingar de mim porque o Projeto Pandora foi fechado?

- Sim.- ela admitiu com orgulho. – E agora me sinto muito bem vingada. Nunca mais Ben! Nunca mais me deixe para trás ou irá se arrepender!

- Devo mesmo interpretar isso como uma ameaça, Julie?

- Interprete como quiser. Eu vou ver o Jack agora, ele precisa de cuidados. Com licença!- ela disse, e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

- Vadia!- exclamou Ben assim que se viu sozinho. Não importava o que Karen pensava, Juliet não interferiria nos seus planos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate, preciso tirar sangue!- disse Bea entrando no pequeno quarto onde Kate era mantida presa desde que desembarcaram na praia há dois dias atrás.

Ela estava encolhida em uma poltrona, abraçando os próprios joelhos. O rosto inchado de chorar. Vestia somente uma camisola branca de algodão folgada, os cabelos desalinhados.

- É a terceira vez que você me diz isso ou já estou começando a ficar louca?- Kate indagou a Bea, completamente atordoada.

- Não, você não está louca. Vou coletar seu sangue pela terceira vez porque estamos fazendo testes importantes.

- Que tipo de testes?

Bea se aproximou dela e pegou seu braço, amarrando um fio encardido de borracha nele. Passou álcool na parte que seria furada e apalpou a veia, inserindo a agulha. Kate não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, só mordeu os lábios ao sentir a agulha perfurando sua pele.

Assim que Bea terminou, recolhendo o sangue dela em uma ampola, Kate indagou com voz de choro:

- Quando é que eu vou ver o Jack? Tenho feito tudo o que você me pede sem contestar, porque me prometeu que eu o veria logo.

- Eu sei que te prometi, mas por ora não será possível. Me desculpe!

Ela virou as costas e já ia deixando o quarto quando Kate gritou, histérica:

- Você é uma mentirosa! Todos vocês são! Onde estão o Sawyer e a Ana? E o bebê deles, o que vocês fizeram?

- Acalme-se Kate, senão serei obrigada a te aplicar um calmante, e você não vai gostar disso!

- Eu quero ver o Jack, por favor!- Kate implorou baixando o tom de voz. – Eu preciso dele, do meu Jack!

Bea ignorou o sofrimento dela e saiu do quarto trancando a porta em seguida. Kate voltou a chorar incontrolavelmente. Caminhou até um espelho que tinha no canto da parede branca do quarto. Suspendeu a camisola e tocou o ventre, uma barriguinha começava a despontar. Ela estava com muito medo, seu filho estava crescendo cada dia mais e ela presa naquele lugar. Não queria tê-lo ali porque tinha medo que o tomassem. As coisas seriam um pouco mais fáceis se ela não estivesse grávida, isso dificultava e muito a sua fuga, porque não podia tomar qualquer atitude impensada. Voltou a se encolher no sofá, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir se resignando à própria sorte, pelo menos por enquanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer abriu os olhos outra vez. Não tinha mais noção de quantas vezes dormira e acordara, nem de quanto tempo isto estava ocorrendo. Mas era sempre assim, num minuto achava que finalmente iria acordar e descobrir onde estava e no outro, dormia outra vez. A imagem de Ana-Lucia, seguida de sua voz ecoando sem parar em sua mente, acordado ou dormindo, perturbava-o sem parar. _"Eu te amo, te amo", _era tudo o que ela dizia, num sussurro quase inaudível, as palavras mal saindo de seus lábios.

Entretanto, dessa vez, ele conseguiu sair do transe por alguns segundos, e com esforço manteve-se acordado. Não queria mais ouvir a voz de Ana, era ela quem o fazia dormir. Em seu íntimo, Sawyer queria dormir, porque sentia que se dormisse chegaria até ela, sendo guiado pelo som da sua voz rouca. Porém, seu instinto de sobrevivência lutava para que ele não seguisse mais o som daquela voz, que aquela sensação de que a veria de novo se dormisse, era falsa porque dormir ali significava morrer. Ana-Lucia estava morta, mas Sawyer não queria morrer também.

Sentou-se e praticamente gritou com o esforço repentino. A cabeça doeu como se ele estivesse sendo acometido por um aneurisma. Continuou de olhos fechados até que a dor lancinante da cabeça se esvaísse e ele pudesse abrir os olhos bem devagar. O ambiente foi se iluminando aos poucos diante de sua visão. Era dia. Ouviu não muito longe o canto inconfundível das aves, e definitivamente estava acordado, livre do transe.

Percebeu que estava deitado em um chão imundo, coberto de lama. Ele próprio estava muito sujo. Diante de si viu barras de metal outra vez, mas agora estava em um ambiente aberto, diferente de onde estivera antes. Apavorou-se quando entendeu onde realmente estava. Era uma jaula de zoológico, com barras de metal que se estendiam até o teto, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga que ele pudesse imaginar. Sentia muita fome e sede. Olhou ao seu redor para ver se encontrava algo que pudesse aplacar isso. A única coisa que encontrou foi um tanque de cimento, cheio com água de chuva misturada com lama. Sawyer apressou-se em bebê-la, tal era o seu desespero. Mas logo cuspiu tudo ao sentir o gosto áspero do barro.

- Ei, você está bem?- indagou uma voz insegura, vinda do lado de fora.

Sawyer voltou seus olhos para fora da jaula, e se deparou com outra jaula idêntica de frente para a sua, onde um adolescente de baixa estatura o encarava curioso.

- Quem é você?- Sawyer perguntou ao estranho na outra jaula.

- Acho que isso não importa mais.- respondeu o garoto tristemente.

- Como assim?- questionou Sawyer.

- Porque é assim. Eu sou descartável, você é descartável, como tudo nessa ilha amaldiçoada.

- Que papo é esse garoto?- irritou-se Sawyer. – Você é um "deles" e foi colocado aqui pra me enlouquecer? Já não basta terem me trancado nessa jaula?

- Como é o mundo fora daqui?- o garoto perguntou, ignorando a irritação de Sawyer. – O mundo fora dessa ilha?

- Oras, você nunca esteve lá?- indagou Sawyer, desconfiado.

- Não.- ele respondeu. – Sempre ouvi dizer que não existe mais nada lá, só destruição. Mas você, assim como os outros sobreviventes do seu vôo não vieram até aqui porque estavam fugindo, mas porque caíram aqui por acaso, e isso significa que...

Sawyer o cortou: - Significa o quê? È claro que caímos aqui por acaso, ou você acha que escolhemos vivermos presos nesta ilha para sempre?

O garoto ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, deixando Sawyer ainda mais irritado.

- Qual é rapaz? Não vai dizer mais nada não ou esse seu papinho filosófico é só pra passar o tempo?

- Como são?

- Como são o que?- perguntou Sawyer, sem entender.

- As pessoas do seu acampamento.

Sawyer revirou os olhos: - São ótimas! Aliás, nesse momento estou morrendo de saudades do meu grande amigo torturador. Era muito melhor estar sendo torturado por ele agora do que estar preso aqui nessa jaula. Aliás, eu preferia estar sendo chateado pelas lições de moral do Jackass durante umas vinte horas do que estar preso nessa jaula.

- Então você voltaria pra lá?

- Onde você está querendo chegar, rapaz?

O garoto olhou para um lado, depois para o outro, e em seguida voltou-se novamente para Sawyer: - Porque talvez eu possa tirar a gente daqui, se você prometer que vai levar a mim e a minha namorada pro acampamento de vocês quando sairmos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O estrondoso barulho de uma porta enferrujada de metal se abrindo despertou Jack novamente. Ele havia voltado a dormir depois de muito gritar por Kate dentro do porão. A dor no estômago já o estava enlouquecendo, e ele acabou dormindo como uma forma de esquecer-se um pouco da dor.

Um pouco de luz entrou no porão quando Juliet entrou, e Jack esfregou os olhos que doeram ao contato com a luz.

- Jack? Como você está?- ela indagou se dirigindo a ele sem nenhum cuidado, nem mesmo o aparelho de dar choques estava à mão.

No entanto, Jack nem se preocupou em certificar-se disso e instintivamente ao ver Juliet entrando no porão e falando com ele pulou em cima dela com fúria, querendo matá-la. Nenhum pensamento coerente em sua mente, naquele momento agia apenas por instinto disposto a acabar com a vida daqueles que o estavam fazendo passar por todo aquele sofrimento, privando-o de sua liberdade, afastando-o de Kate.

Juliet se debateu tentando empurrá-lo, mas Jack estava provido de uma força que ela não imaginou que ele pudesse ter, devido aos dias em que passou na completa inanição. Ben assistia Juliet através dos monitores na sala de Observação. Ria sozinho vendo Jack esganá-la, se ele a matasse, melhor, menos um problema para ele. Pegaria alguém para culpar depois pela morte dela.

- Juliet está morta por uma falha na segurança, eu não posso admitir isso!- disse Ben consigo mesmo, desde já armando o teatrinho para convencer seus companheiros de que a morte dela fora uma fatalidade inevitável.

Tom entrou de repente na sala para perguntar algo a Ben, quando viu a cena de Juliet tentando sobreviver às investidas de Jack contra sua vida.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou. – Ben, você está vendo isso?

- Mas é claro que eu estou, imbecil! Não me ouviu chamar?- disfarçou Ben. – Anda, chame o Greg e faça alguma coisa antes que o médico a mate!

Tom saiu correndo da sala para impedir que Jack matasse Juliet, enquanto Ben fazia cara de frustração. Ele chegou rapidamente com Greg no porão, e armados, os dois conseguiram conter Jack, tirando Juliet de lá e trancando a porta com Jack lá dentro. Juliet tossia muito, seu pescoço estava vermelho, marcado pelas mãos de Jack. Ela respirava com dificuldade, e escorou-se em Tom antes de dar uma última ordem:

- Eu quero que ele seja alimentado urgentemente. Está desidratado e emocionalmente desgastado, por isso me atacou.

- Mas Juliet, você está bem?- preocupou-se Greg.

- Sim, eu estou. Agora façam o que eu digo! Vou pro meu quarto, descansar.

Outra vez sozinho no porão, e com a dor de estômago ainda pior do que quando começou Jack começou a gritar sem parar, como um animal ferido, dando murros nas paredes de metal. Até que sentiu o sangue escorrer entre seus dedos. Deixou-se cair ao chão e ficou quieto, a fúria dando lugar à tristeza mais uma vez. Já fazia um bom tempo que não sentia tanta raiva assim.

**---------------------------------**

**( Flashback)**

- Que bom que está aqui, filho!- ela disse ao vê-lo adentrar a sala. Estava de pijamas, segurando um copo de vodka e o rosto tomado por lágrimas.

- Sabia que eu não queria vir até aqui, mãe!- disse Jack sentando-se no sofá e encarando a mãe com o semblante triste. – Por que está bebendo?

Ela foi direto ao assunto e respondeu chorando: - Você estava certo, seu pai tem uma amante, eu tenho certeza.

Os olhos de Jack se alargaram: - Não mãe, ele não tem uma amante, esquece aquelas loucuras que eu disse, ele te ama.

- Não Jack, não seja benevolente comigo! Se ele me ama, tem um jeito muito estranho de demonstrar.

Jack apertou s olhos e mordeu os lábios, a mesma dúvida que vinha tendo há semanas voltou a assaltar-lhe o coração e ele jurara para si mesmo que não pensaria mais nisso. Mas aquela revelação de sua mãe mudava tudo.

- Como você descobriu?

- Eu ainda sou a esposa dele, Jack. O conheço melhor do que ninguém. Ele tem bebido cada vez mais desde que vocês brigaram e chega em casa cheirando a perfume de mulher, fica falando no celular pelos cantos. E eu não agüento mais isso. Outro dia o vi pesquisando preços de passagens aéreas na Internet, o que ele pretende Jack?

- Eu não sei mãe!- disse Jack passando as mãos pela cabeça. Ele já estava começando a pensar que o homem com quem Sarah estava não era seu verdadeiro amante, e sim alguém que ela tinha levado à delegacia quando foi soltá-lo, para esconder a verdade. Esconder que estava realmente tendo um caso com seu pai.

- Você precisa fazer alguma coisa, Jack!

- E o que quer que eu faça, mãe?

- Descubra quem ela é. Preciso saber se o seu pai a ama ou é só uma diversão passageira.

- Por que precisa saber disso, mãe? Vai sofrer mais! Se as coisas são assim como diz, deveria se separar do papai.

- Não, Jack! Isso nunca, eu o amo. E você vai descobrir quem ela é, Jack. Vai descobrir pra mim. Promete?

- Sim, eu prometo.- ele respondeu, resignado.

**---------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Continua...


	2. O ser e o parecer parte II

"O Ser e o parecer, parte II"

Mr. Eko já estava caminhando sozinho pela floresta há dois dias. Prometera a Jack quando o grupo partiu em busca de Sawyer que não deixaria o acampamento, porém depois de ter visto Ana-Lucia como um espectro em seu sonho, lhe dizendo que tudo estava acabado e que ele deveria encontrar Locke, não podia ignorar que realmente havia algo errado. As pessoas no acampamento ficariam bem, Desmond estava lá. Ele era um pouco "avoado", era verdade, mas possuía boas intenções, e com a ajuda de Charlie e Hurley resolveria todo e qualquer problema.

Agora, o que o preocupava mesmo era o que tinha acontecido com o grupo de busca, e especialmente com sua amiga Ana. Ele achou uma imprudência ela sair pela selva grávida, no entanto sabia que nada do que dissesse a faria desistir de ir atrás de Sawyer, seu grande amor. Eko passara bastante tempo com ela do outro lado da ilha para saber o quanto era determinada e teimosa quando queria alguma coisa.

O sol estava alto no céu, encoberto pela copa das árvores. Eko avistou um pequeno riacho, estava muito cansado, resolveu parar. Pousou seu inseparável cajado ao seu lado e agachou-se para beber água quando viu dois corpos abraçados, dormindo não muito longe do seu raio de visão. Analisou aqueles corpos e percebeu que se tratava de um homem e uma mulher, pegou seu cajado e se aproximou deles sorrateiramente.

Nikki dormia confortavelmente nos braços de Pedro. Depois de tanto tempo trancada na Pandora, ela finalmente se sentia livre e confiante. Pedro era a pessoa mais próxima que ela tinha naquele lugar e estar com ele de novo enchia o seu coração de esperanças. Um raio de sol incômodo bateu em seu olho, penetrando pelas folhas das árvores e Nikki apertou os olhos, acordando. Deu de cara com um homem enorme, de aparência rústica segurando um cajado assustador em sua direção. Gritou desesperada, acordando Pedro.

Ele levantou assustado quando ouviu o grito dela e instintivamente apertou-a junto de si, protegendo-a. Mas Pedro logo relaxou ao ver Eko diante dele. O padre sorriu para ele, amigavelmente.

- Olá, Pedro!

- Olá, Mr. Eko.- Pedro disse sorrindo.

Nikki ainda tremia nos braços dele quando indagou:

- Você o conhece ?

- Sim, esse é o Sr. Eko, o padre do acampamento.

- Padre?- ela questionou, desconfiada.

- Devo supor que essa é a sua amiga Nikki?- Eko perguntou olhando-a curioso.

- Sim, esta é a Nikki!- Pedro disse, orgulhoso por tê-la encontrado.

- E onde estão os outros? Jack, John, Sayid, Ana, Kate...?

Pedro respirou fundo:

- Tivemos alguns problemas durante nossa jornada. Fomos atacados pelos Outros, atiraram na gente.

Eko fez cara de preocupação.

- Mas ninguém se feriu gravemente.- Pedro apressou-se em explicar.

- Esse ferimento no seu ombro, foi um tiro?- Eko questionou.

- Não. Na verdade nem sei o que foi que me atacou, parecia um animal, mas caminhava sob os dois pés.

- Um urso polar.- Eko concluiu.

- Urso polar?- indagou Nikki. – Não existem ursos polares em ilhas tropicais.

- Pois nessa existe!- afirmou Eko. – Mas Pedro, você ainda não me disse onde estão os outros.

- Pois bem, como eu disse tivemos contratempos. Depois que fomos atacados pelo "urso polar" eu acho, vimos uma fumaça preta seguida de um barulho estranho. Era algo que balançava as árvores...- ele tentava descrever.

- Sei exatamente o que é!- disse Eko.

- Daí, a Ana-Lucia ficou muito nervosa com esse lance da fumaça e entrou em trabalho de parto.

Eko arregalou os olhos: Ela está bem?

- Sim, está. Pelo menos é o que achamos. Jack fez o parto e tudo ficou bem. Só que por causa disso, ele teve que ficar pra trás com ela e a Kate. Nós seguimos adiante, mas aí encontramos a Nikki e eu resolvi voltar pro acampamento com ela. Esperava encontrar o Jack no caminho com as duas, só que há uma noite atrás quando retornei ao acampamento que tínhamos improvisado, não encontramos ninguém lá, estava tudo revirado. Então seguimos nosso caminho, até você nos encontrar.

Eko começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando. Nikki o observava com um pouco de medo, apesar de Pedro ter dito que o conhecia ela ainda não tinha conseguido se desvencilhar da imagem intimidadora que ele passava.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles, eu sei disso!- Eko afirmou.

- Como sabe?- indagou Pedro. – De repente eles podem ter sido atacados outra vez por aquele animal e fugido, sei lá.

- Não, Ana me disse que estava tudo acabado e que eu deveria encontrar o John. Por isso saí do acampamento em busca deles.

- Como ela te disse isso, se não sabemos onde ela está?- questionou Pedro.

- Ela me disse isso em um sonho!- falou Eko com seriedade.

Nikki balançou a cabeça negativamente, e pensou consigo mesma, "acho que ainda vou topar com muita coisa estranha nesse lugar".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A ânsia de vômito perseguia Kate, e ela não conseguia comer nada sem logo em seguida botar tudo para fora. Sabia que isso tinha algo a ver com a gravidez, mas não era tudo. Era como se o seu subconsciente se negasse a aceitar o que estavam fazendo com ela. Odiava aquela comida, obrigava-se a comer, mesmo sem apetite, fazia isso por seu filho. Tinha acabado de tomar um prato de sopa quando a ânsia começou outra vez, correu para o minúsculo banheiro do quarto onde estava encarcerada e vomitou sem controle. As entranhas se revirando, ao mesmo tempo em que sua cabeça rodava. Ela apoiou-se no balcão da pia e pensou que fosse desmaiar. Acabou batendo a cabeça, e um fio de sangue começou a escorrer por sua testa, causando uma dor incômoda na cabeça.

Kate respirou fundo e encheu a boca de água, cuspindo-a em seguida. Tentava tirar o gosto de vômito da boca.Voltou para o quarto deitando-se na cama, levando a mão instintivamente ao ferimento na cabeça. Melou os dedos com seu sangue, e ao sentir o líquido pastoso nas mãos fez uma careta. Observou as mãos sujas de sangue e começou a soluçar sentindo um desespero cada vez maior dentro dela. Por um momento, sua mente divagou em várias formas de acabar com seu sofrimento. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de acabar com a própria vida, e se levantou da cama em meio ao caos que se passava em sua mente e pôs-se a procurar algo que a ajudasse em seu intento, que aliviasse a sua dor para sempre.

Olhou para o prato de sopa, quebrou-o sem pensar duas vezes e pegou o caco de porcelana raspando em seu pulso esquerdo, um pouco de sangue começou a sair. Entretanto, antes que ela seguisse adiante com aquela loucura, a imagem de Jack surgiu em sua cabeça, e ela murmurou chorando muito:

- Jack! Jack! Não agüento mais, me perdoe meu amor...

Ela pegou o caco de vidro afiado outra vez e estava prestes a cometer suicídio quando Bea entrou desesperada com Colleen no quarto.

- Kate, o que está fazendo? Está louca?

- Se vocês querem o meu sangue.- ela gritou histérica. – Podem drená-lo todinho depois que eu estiver morta! Não vão tirar o meu filho de mim, morro com ele!

Colleen a segurou com força, enquanto Bea retirava o caco de porcelana da mão dela. Kate se debateu violentamente derrubando Colleen ao chão. Bea praticamente jogou-se sobre ela, disposta a pará-la. Kate se remexeu no chão tentando ferir Bea com suas unhas. Colleen segurou os braços dela, e gritou:

- Rápido Bea, o tranqüilizante!

Bea com dificuldade, rapidamente aplicou uma seringa de tranqüilizante em Kate, o remédio era muito forte e ela caiu desmaiada logo em seguida. Colleen e Bea arfavam quando ela apagou, mais um pouco e não conseguiriam segurá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava quieto no canto da jaula. Há alguns minutos tinha descoberto como pegar um biscoito de peixe na jaula, de uma máquina feita para os ursos polares. Comia devagar, deprimido. Sua mente era um completo vazio naquele momento, depois de pensar em mil e um planos mirabolantes para escapar dali, se permitiu não pensar em nada por enquanto.

- Hey! Hey cara!- sussurrou o garoto na outra jaula. – Você pensou no que eu disse?

- Não, e não tô a fim de pensar em nada agora.- Sawyer respondeu, ríspido. – Até porque essa sua proposta me parece muito furada, eu não vejo jeito no momento de sairmos daqui e...

- Hey!- ele chamou de novo, sua voz estranhamente mais próxima dessa vez.

Sawyer que estava de costas, virou-se de frente e deu de cara com o rapaz fora de sua jaula, segurando um pé de cabra.

- Onde conseguiu isso, moleque?- Sawyer indagou, surpreso.

- Não importa, vamos sair daqui!- disse o rapaz e cerrou o cadeado da jaula de Sawyer.

Os dois saíram correndo imediatamente, mas Sawyer não sabia para onde deveria ir. Um alarme soou estridente, uma voz feminina computadorizada repetia sem parar: - _Prisioneiro fugindo! Prisioneiro fugindo!_

- Que idéia brilhante garoto!- Sawyer bradou. – Agora eles sabem que não estamos mais nas jaulas. Para onde vamos? È questão de minutos até eles nos encontrarem.

- Por aqui!- disse o garoto.

Sawyer o seguiu e os dois deram de cara com Juliet que estava indo para o alojamento descansar.

- Onde vocês dois pensam que vão?- ela indagou muito calma.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é a minha garota preferida?- debochou Sawyer. – O que vai fazer agora? Balançar o seu chocalho e chamar reforços, cascavel?

Juliet fez expressão de pouco caso e ignorou o comentário de Sawyer, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz que o acompanhava na fuga:

- Mas você hein Karl! Fazendo suas bobagens e levando os outros junto com você!

- Me desculpe, Juliet. Isso não vai mais acontecer, eu juro!- disse Karl, sem se mexer do lugar.

Sawyer olhou para ele irritado:

- Mas o que é isso agora "menino prodígio"? Já desistiu do nosso plano de fuga? O que acha que a loira aí vai fazer? Atirar na gente? Se estivesse armada já teria atirado. Ela tem sangue frio suficiente para fazer isso!- as palavras dele eram duras, demonstrando exatamente o quanto ele se sentia ferido.

Juliet sorriu friamente ao comentário de Sawyer e se aproximou ficando de frente para ele. Sawyer cuspiu no rosto dela, com raiva. Juliet limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos, porém não demonstrava nenhum tipo de emoção. Karl permaneceu lá perto deles, petrificado. Sawyer foi para cima de Juliet, disposto a agredi-la, no entanto, ele não contava com o aparelho de dar choques posicionado estrategicamente no bolso de trás da calça dela. Depois de quase ter sido morta da outra vez, ela estava preparada para qualquer eventualidade. E Sawyer, na ânsia de acabar com ela para se vingar pela morte de Ana, esqueceu que ela poderia ter essa carta na manga, e caiu tremendo ao chão assim que sentiu o choque tomar seu corpo.

Nesse momento, alguns homens armados apareceram, e Juliet chamou a atenção deles seriamente, mas sem levantar a voz:

- Onde vocês estavam? Pelo jeito a incompetência anda reinando por aqui ultimamente. Levem-no de volta para a jaula.- ordenou.

Dois homens pegaram Sawyer e saíram arrastando-o de volta para a jaula. Ele não reagiu, o choque o imobilizara.

- E quanto ao Karl?- perguntou um outro homem.

- Levem-no de volta!- Juliet exigiu.

- Pra jaula, doutora?- indagou o homem.

Juliet revirou os olhos com impaciência:

- Quando eu digo levem-no de volta, já sabem o que eu estou dizendo. Ou eu não falei em um inglês claro?

- Sim, doutora!- disse o homem e junto com os outros pegaram Karl pelos braços.

- Não Juliet, não me leve de volta, por favor! Eu prometo que não irei mais fugir.- Karl gritou a plenos pulmões, mas foi ignorado por Juliet completamente e os homens saíram arrastando-o, mesmo em meio aos seus protestos.

Juliet respirou fundo, pensando que finalmente poderia ir até o alojamento descansar, porém, antes que pudesse dar mais do que três passos escutou a voz de Bea, um tanto atordoada atrás de si.

- Juliet, preciso falar urgente com você!

Ela revirou os olhos azuis, desapontada. Pelo jeito não conseguiria tirar o descanso merecido.

- O que foi Bea? Que aconteceu dessa vez?

Bea a puxou para que se sentassem em um banco de madeira, debaixo de uma árvore frondosa, e falou em tom de segredo:

- Kate tentou se matar ainda há pouco.

- O quê?- surpreendeu-se Juliet.

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, ela tem se comportado de forma muito estranha, como se estivesse perdendo a razão. Não sabemos mais o que fazer, ela tem se alimentado mal, e ainda por cima vomita tudo em seguida. Está depressiva, fica horas encolhida no sofá sem se mexer ou fazer qual coisa. Desse jeito ela vai acabar perdendo o bebê!.- Bea fez uma pausa observando a reação de Juliet ao que estava lhe contando, e em seguida continuou: - Por causa disso, andei pensando que talvez fosse melhor nós deixarmos ela ver o Jack...

- Isso é impossível!- bradou Juliet, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você sabe que o Ben não vai concordar com isso porque não faz parte do plano.

- Eu sei disso!- afirmou Bea. – Mas se ela perder essa criança será muito pior. Julie, Karen considerará isso como mais uma de suas falhas e não irá perdoar! Você sabe bem que até agora apenas as mulheres que caíram aqui na ilha no acidente de avião é que conseguiram levar uma gravidez adiante e dar à luz a bebês saudáveis, nós temos que descobrir porque isso aconteceu, porque a ilha não rejeitou esses bebês.

- Isso é verdade, Bea, mas a Kate é forte, foi por isso que a escolhemos. Não acredito que ela irá sucumbir assim tão rápido, nós só a trouxemos há dois dias. Ela vai se acalmar, está fazendo isso para nos pressionar. Você sabe o quanto ela é boa em manipular as pessoas.

- Não sei não, Julie. Kate é muito importante para o projeto pelo menos por enquanto, não podemos perdê-la agora.

- Pois bem, já falou sobre isso com o Benjamin?- Juliet indagou.

- Não, eu quis falar com você primeiro, sabe que a minha lealdade é para com você.

- Eu sei Bea!- disse Juliet, sorrindo. – E como ela está agora?

- Dormindo, eu lhe apliquei um tranqüilizante.

- Você fez bem! Eu prometo que vou pensar no assunto, numa forma de a deixarmos mais calma.

O walk-talkie que Bea trazia ao bolso começou a chiar de repente. Ela pegou o aparelho e apertou o botão, levando-o ao ouvido.

- Bea, Juliet está aí com você?

- Sim, está!- ela respondeu levando o aparelho à boca.

- Pois diga à ela que preciso falar-lhe urgentemente na sala de observação.

- Certo!- concordou Bea, desligando o aparelho.

Antes que Bea desse o recado, Juliet fez uma expressão resignada e disse:

- Eu já entendi, Bea! Vou vê-lo agora mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A comida tinha um sabor amargo, como tudo naquele lugar. Mas Jack precisava comer, era uma forma de se manter vivo, greve de fome não ajudaria se ele quisesse mesmo escapar dali para encontrar Kate. A raiva que o assolara momentos antes tinha se esvaído, tão rápido quanto aparecera, dando lugar à tristeza que o consumia agora. E ali, naquele cenário irreal, onde era prisioneiro, as lembranças de sua vida antes de sofrer o acidente de avião, vinham sem parar em sua mente, como imagens de um filme.

**------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Jack acabara de sair de mais uma difícil cirurgia quando cruzou com seu pai no corredor do Hospital St. Sebastian. Ele estava conversando com o diretor, e Jack achou estranho vê-lo ali. Cristian Shephard não punha mais os pés no hospital há meses, desde que sua licença médica havia sido caçada em virtude do alcoolismo. Pai e filho se olharam, mas não trocaram nenhuma palavra, sequer um cumprimento, e Jack afastou-se indo tomar um café na lanchonete do hospital.

Algum tempo depois, seu pai apareceu na lanchonete e também pediu um café. Jack ficou observando-o com o canto do olho e viu quando ele se afastou para um canto reservado para atender ao celular. Seu semblante que antes estava denotando cansaço e tristeza agora parecia mais alegre ao receber aquela ligação.

Jack ficou vendo o jeito dele, conversando e rindo, como se estivesse trocando confidências com alguém do outro lado da linha. Seria Sarah? Não queria nem pensar nisso, ou então seria capaz de agredir o próprio pai dentro do hospital.

Cristian conversava animadamente ao celular sem ter a menor idéia do que passava pela cabeça de seu filho.

- Então, já pensou na proposta que eu te fiz Sarah?- ele fez uma pausa para escutar a resposta do outro lado da linha. – Ainda está pensando? O que há para pensar menina? Vamos para Sidney e sermos patéticos juntos lá. Nossas almas estão condenadas, você sabe!- Cristian riu.

Jack fez cara de raiva e saiu rapidamente da lanchonete batendo a porta. Cristian viu o filho lançar-lhe um olhar hostil, e finalizou a ligação no celular: - Nos vemos daqui a pouco, garota! Me espere!

Ele voltou a ficar triste por causa da atitude de Jack, mas já há algum tempo desistira de tentar reatar com o filho. Terminou seu café e saiu. Passou por Jack, mas não o viu, porque ele estava escondido esperando seu pai sair para segui-lo. Iria cumprir a promessa que fizera à mãe e descobrir quem era a mulher com quem seu pai estava tendo um caso.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Acorda, Kate, vamos!- pediu Juliet dando-lhe alguns tapinhas no rosto. Depois da conversa com Ben, ela foi direto conversar com Kate.

Kate abriu os olhos de imediato, assustada e irritada ao mesmo tempo. Sentou com esforço na cama, sentia o corpo moído por causa do tranqüilizante que Bea lhe dera. No entanto, apesar da sensação de entorpecência, encarou Juliet com determinação.

- Eu soube da bobagem que você tentou cometer!- disse Juliet, pacientemente, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando de frente para Kate. – Quer falar sobre isso?

Ela piscou os olhos verdes para Juliet, e deu uma risada sarcástica:

- Mas o que é isso agora? Você é algum tipo de terapeuta?

- Se você quiser que eu seja...

- Você é uma hipócrita!- gritou Kate, alterando-se.

- Posso até ser uma hipócrita, mas e quanto a você? Tem parado para pensar sobre o seu comportamento? Tem um espelho aqui, já se olhou nele?

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente, começando a ficar cada vez mais zangada.

- O que você quer de mim? O que vocês querem de nós?

- Essa é uma pergunta interessante, mas não creio que eu possa respondê-la agora. Mas e quanto a você Kate? O que quer para começar a se alimentar direito, dormir, ficar mais calma? Seu bebê está sentindo tudo isso, e quanto mais agressiva você se tornar, mas ele vai sofrer e você não vai querer que aconteça como da última vez.

- Do que você está falando?- Kate indagou sem entender.

- Estou falando sobre a última vez em que esteve grávida. Você se lembra o que aconteceu não lembra?

- Como você sabe sobre isso?- Kate estava assustada.

- Eu sei de tudo Kate. Absolutamente tudo sobre você, por isso não adianta ficar se fazendo de desentendida.

- Cala a boca!- gritou Kate, muito alterada. – Você não sabe de nada! E se quer saber o que eu quero nesse momento, é ver o Jack e sair desse quarto, não agüento mais ficar aqui, dia após dia pensando que a única coisa que vocês querem é roubar o meu filho, como fizeram como o bebê da Ana. Onde ela está? E o Sawyer?

- Você preocupada com a Ana-Lucia? Não vejo porque alguém como ela necessita de compaixão, e o Sawyer muito menos. Mas não foi pra falar deles que vim até aqui.

Juliet levantou-se da cadeira e pegou um embrulho de papel branco de cima do sofá, que Kate não tinha notado e o entregou para ela.

- Tome um banho, vista isso, penteie-se e melhore essa cara. Daqui a pouco venho buscá-la.

- Vem me buscar para quê?

- Você vai jantar com o Ben.

- Não farei nada até que eu veja o Jack!- afirmou Kate.

- Se quiser ter notícias do Jack, é melhor fazer o que eu estou mandando. Vista-se! Voltarei logo!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid andava a esmo pela floresta, comendo e bebendo o mínimo, sem descansar, carregando Michael nas costas. Depois da explosão da Pandora, ele encontrara o amigo baleado boiando na água. Com a ajuda de um bisturi improvisado conseguira tirar a bala de sua perna, porém se não chegasse ao acampamento logo, ele com certeza morreria devido à infecção generalizada. Ele estava exausto, a única coisa que lhe mantinha de pé era pensar que voltaria para Shannon. Sentia-se um fracassado porque não conseguira recuperar seus amigos, e o grupo havia sido dizimado. Não fazia a menor idéia onde pudessem estar Locke e Rosseau, não sabia nem se eles ainda estavam vivos. Mas não podia desistir, tinha que continuar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sente-se Kate!- pediu Ben educadamente assim que ela chegou ao alojamento trazida por Juliet.

Estava usando um vestido cor-de-rosa com estampas de pequenas flores brancas, os cabelos soltos. Seu aspecto era abatido. Ben sorriu para ela, e disse, destampando uma bandeja onde tinha um delicioso frango assado.

- Pode se servir! Coma à vontade!

Kate ignorou a comida e a educação dele, e exigiu:

- Eu quero ver o Jack!

- Coma primeiro!- Ben insistiu. – Você está perdendo peso consideravelmente, e isso não é bom para o bebê.

Kate acatou o pedido dele e serviu um pouco de arroz e frango em seu prato, comeu rapidamente e bebeu um copo de suco de laranja. Assim que terminou, voltou a insistir:

- Eu quero ver o Jack!

Ben sorriu irônico, e falou:

- Você é persistente mesmo não é? Está bem, tome!- ele entregou um walkie talkie a ela.

- O que é isso?- Kate indagou.

- O que parece? Você quer falar com o Jack não quer? Aperte o botão vermelho e fale com ele.

Kate sentiu o coração acelerar, seria mesmo verdade?

- O quê? Não acredita em mim? Pois bem, aproveite a chance que eu estou lhe dando. Vou deixar você um pouco a sós para conversar com ele, e quando eu voltar teremos uma conversa muito importante.

Ben saiu, deixando Kate atônita. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela acionou o botão vermelho, e chamou levando o aparelho à boca:

- Jack?

Um chiado estranho vindo de algum lugar próximo despertou Jack de mais um sonho confuso. E ele se levantou do chão onde estava deitado, intrigado. Começou a procurar a origem do barulho por todos os cantos em meio à escuridão, aguçando ao máximo a audição. Finalmente, o barulho ficou um pouco mais claro, e ele conseguiu distinguir uma voz.

- Jack, você está aí?

Seu coração deu um pulo até a boca, não podia ser. Parecia a voz de Kate.

- Kate!- ele gritou para o nada, ainda não tinha localizado da onde vinha a voz. Estaria sonhando?

- Jack!- a voz tornou-se mais forte, e Jack teve certeza de que não era um sonho. Ela estava tentando se comunicar com ele de algum lugar, mas de onde? – Kate onde você está?

Ele encostou-se à parede, e seu ombro esbarrou em alguma coisa. Apalpou o objeto e se deu conta de que era um interfone. Sorriu consigo mesmo, Kate só poderia estar se comunicando com ele através desse interfone. Procurou pelo botão, e o encontrou, o aparelho fez um ruído estático, mas ele falou assim mesmo:

- Kate, você está aí? Está me ouvindo?

Kate levou a mão direita ao peito ao escutar a voz dele no walkie-talk, sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir.

- Sim, meu amor, eu estou aqui!- ela respondeu nervosa, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Oh, Kate...- foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer antes que as lágrimas inundassem seu rosto também.

Kate soluçou e chorou convulsivamente por alguns segundos, fazendo força para conseguir falar com ele.

- Meu amor...-murmurou.

- Você está bem? Me diga, o que estão fazendo com você? Não chore, baby, por favor, não chore!- ele pediu, incapaz de controlar o próprio choro também. – Só me diga que está bem, amor, eu preciso saber!

- Eu estou bem!- ela respondeu entre os soluços. – Eles estão me mantendo em um quarto, fazem exames todos os dias.

- Que tipo de exames?

- Na maioria de sangue! Eu não sei o que eles pretendem, mas temo pelo nosso bebê!

- Kate, se eu pudesse sair daqui...

- Onde você está?

- Eu não sei ao certo, parece um tipo de porão...-ele fez uma pausa. – Sinto tanto a sua falta, tanto!

- Eu também, estou enlouquecendo, tenho tanto medo! Não agüento mais ficar longe de você!

Jack sentiu o quanto ela estava nervosa e assustada, precisava dar-lhe esperanças, não queria que ela sucumbisse, por isso engoliu o próprio desespero, e disse carinhoso:

- Não fique assim, sei que não podemos mudar o que aconteceu agora, mas precisamos acreditar que sairemos daqui, amor.

Kate fechou os olhos tentando absorver ao máximo as palavras dele.

- Imagine que eu estou com você, olhando nos seus olhos agora, te abraçando, te mantendo aquecida. Estamos na nossa praia, olhando as estrelas, ouvindo as ondas batendo nas pedras...

- Eu te amo Jack, te amo!- ela declarou em meio ao choro que tornou-se convulsivo ao ouvir as palavras dele outra vez.

- Não chore mais, baby. Eu também te amo...cuide do nosso bebê!

- Sim, Jack! Sim!- Kate murmurou.

De repente, o aparelho começou a chiar novamente, e Kate o sacudiu com raiva, gritando por Jack, tentando fazê-lo pegar outra vez. Ben voltou até onde ela estava, e disse:

- Pronto, você já falou com o Jack, creio que agora podemos ter nossa conversa.

Kate ficou tensa, e enxugou as lágrimas enquanto pousava o walk-talk em cima da mesa. Encarou Ben, cheia de coragem e disse:

- Eu devo supor que essa conversa com o Jack vai ter um preço?

Ben sorriu, cinicamente:

- Então você está me tomando por um aproveitador. Mas não Kate, eu só permiti que você falasse com o Jack porque senti pena de você, eu sou um ser humano, me comovo com certas coisas.

- Não preciso da sua piedade!- ela falou energicamente. – Me diga o que você realmente quer de mim?

- È Kate, você mudou muito. Nem parece aquela mulher que estava desesperada para sair dessa ilha a qualquer custo, estando disposta até a trair o seu próprio líder.

Kate arregalou os olhos.

- Você se esqueceu que eu estava lá Kate, quando a capturamos na floresta e te oferecemos uma passagem só de ida para fora dessa ilha em troca de que você nos entregasse o Jack?

- Eu não concordei com isso, e você sabe!- ela gritou.

- Mas oscilou, e isso é o que importa! Isso define muito bem o seu caráter, não é?

- Seu cretino!- ela xingou. – Onde estão Sawyer e Ana-Lucia?

- O Sr.e a Sra. Smith não estão em julgamento aqui.- Ben respondeu debochadamente. – Quero te fazer uma nova oferta!

- Não quero saber das suas ofertas!- ela o cortou.

- Dessa, eu acho que você vai querer saber sim, porque a sua vida e a das pessoas que você ama dependem somente da sua decisão.

- O que você está dizendo?

Ben pegou uma cadeira e colocou de frente para ela:

- Me escute com atenção, porque eu só vou falar uma vez!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quando a comunicação com Kate foi cortada, Jack ainda permaneceu um tempo com o ouvido colado ao interfone, esperando que ele voltasse a funcionar a qualquer momento e ele pudesse ouvir a voz dela outra vez. Mas depois de um tempo, percebendo que não ouviria mais nada pelo menos por enquanto voltou a sentar-se no chão, escorando as costas na parede, perdendo-se nas próprias lembranças.

**-----------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Ele se sentia medíocre, mas não conseguia parar a si mesmo. Estava seguindo seu pai outra vez, e já vinha sendo assim há uma semana, desde que cruzara com ele no corredor do hospital. Cristian Shephard nunca fazia o mesmo trajeto, pelo que Jack pôde perceber, ia a muitos lugares diferentes e sempre terminava no mesmo bar, sozinho.

Jack não identificara nem uma vez a presença de alguma mulher com ele nesses estranhos passeios diários, mas isso não o satisfez, e com a ajuda de um amigo que trabalhava na companhia telefônica, grampeou o celular do pai por um dia. Sabia que era ilegal, mas ele não conseguia se sentir culpado pelo que tinha feito, até porque foi assim que descobriu que o pai tinha realmente uma amante e que ela se chamava Sarah.

Num primeiro momento, ele ficou terrivelmente chocado, sem saber o que fazer. Porém, parou para analisar melhor as coisas, e ouviu mais de uma vez a conversa que tinha gravado do celular do pai, na qual ele conversava muito intimamente com a tal Sarah, e concluiu finalmente que não se tratava da sua Sarah, mas por uma esdrúxula coincidência, de outra Sarah, que absolutamente não se expressava como sua ex-mulher.

A raiva cedeu lugar à curiosidade, e ele pegou-se muito preocupado com sua mãe, porque os temores dela eram verdadeiros. As coisas que Cristian conversava com sua amante, eram de longe o tipo de assunto que seu pai conversaria com sua mãe. A mulher que Jack ouvira ao telefone era provavelmente mais jovem que sua mãe, e tinha um jeito sedutor e agressivo de falar ao mesmo tempo, e Jack até achou estranho que seu pai pudesse se interessar por aquele tipo de mulher, e o mais estranho de tudo era que ela o chamava de Tom, em vez de Cristian.

Entretanto, nunca os via juntos. Mas sabia que seu pai queria levá-la para Sidney, Austrália, ele só não sabia o por que. Chegou inclusive a ir na Oceanic, empresa pela qual o pai costumava viajar e com um pretexto arrancou a informação da recepcionista de que o pai tinha duas passagens marcadas para o próximo mês rumo à Sidney. Por isso, àquela tarde, ele estava determinado a flagrar seu pai com a amante, fazia isso por sua mãe, Cristian não tinha o direito de enganá-la daquela maneira.

Diferente dos outros dias, dessa vez Cristian saiu de casa direto para a estrada. Jack o seguia a uma boa distância, mas sem perdê-lo de vista. Ele continuou até chegar a um motel barato. Jack estacionou próximo de umas àrvores, onde o pai não pudesse vê-lo. Pegou um binóculo e observou. Cristian dirigiu-se para um dos quartos, sem passar pela recepção, bateu na porta e lá estava ela, finalmente. Mesmo com o binóculo não conseguiu definir com precisão os traços de seu rosto, mas notou que ela tinha longos cabelos negros, não era muito alta e sim, aparentava ser muito mais jovem que seu pai. Eles beijaram-se intensamente à porta do quarto e em seguida entraram, fechando a porta.

Jack pousou o binóculo no porta-luvas e passou as mãos pela cabeça, sentiu-se péssimo em estar testemunhando aquilo. Decidiu omitir isso da mãe, inventaria uma boa desculpa para que ela parasse de pensar no assunto. Que ele fosse para Sidney com aquela mulher, Jack não estava mais nem aí, naquele momento odiou seu pai.

Dentro do quarto, Cristian beijava Sarah sem parar, perdendo-se nas curvas sinuosas do corpo dela. Entre um beijo e outro, indagou:

- Sarah, diga que irá comigo para Sidney, vamos fugir de tudo e de todos!

Era estranho ouvi-lo chamá-la de Sarah, ela ainda não conseguira se acostumar. Aliás, aquela situação toda era estranha, mas ela se sentia perdida, queria fugir de seus problemas, não queria encarar sua mãe. Por isso, Ana-Lucia finalmente resolveu dar sua resposta:

- Sim, Tom. Eu irei com você pra Sidney.

**( Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde que entrara para a guarda republicana do Iraque, Sayid tinha aprendido uma coisa muito importante, devia-se estar atento ao inimigo em todas as horas do dia, mas a noite era o inimigo em potencial, que ocultava todo o tipo de perigos. Por isso ele escolhera caminhar somente durante o dia, e assim que a noite caía, ele levantava acampamento.

Michael passava a maior parte do tempo desacordado, nas poucas vezes em que abria os olhos não falava quase nada de coerente, apenas perguntava por Walt. Tinha muita febre, e Sayid havia improvisado uma compressa com ervas para tentar baixar a temperatura, aprendera a fazer isso com Sun, a coreana entendia mesmo de medicina alternativa.

Pelos seus cálculos, ainda teria que andar por cerca de mais um dia até chegar ao seu acampamento. No entanto, o que mais lhe preocupava era, mesmo que conseguisse manter Michael vivo até chegar ao acampamento, quem cuidaria dele se Jack havia sido capturado? Estava pensando sobre isso quando ouviu o som de vários passos pisando na grama. Não tinha mais nenhuma arma de fogo, mas tinha inventado com um dos pedaços de metal que sobrara da Estação Pandora uma afiada faca para se defender. Apagou a fogueira de imediato, arrastou Michael para um canto escuro, e ficou à espreita do inimigo. Os passos foram aumentando de intensidade, e assim que sentiu a presença de alguém próximo de si, saltou sobre o estranho posicionando a faca estrategicamente sobre a garganta dele.

Assustado, o homem arfou ao sentir a frieza da lâmina de Sayid. Nesse momento, o iraquiano o reconheceu, e sorriu:

- Jonh?

- Nem tudo está perdido afinal!- sorriu Locke ao se deparar com Sayid no meio da floresta escura.

- John, por onde esteve? O que aconteceu com você?- questionou Sayid.

- Eles me pegaram, Sayid, e me drogaram para depois me abandonar na floresta. Não entendo até agora porque não me mataram.

- E a Rosseau?

- Eu não sei onde ela está, estive vagando sozinho pela floresta esses dois dias desde que acordei.

Ele olhou para Michael desacordado, escorado em uma árvore.

- O que houve com ele?

- Levou um tiro.- respondeu Sayid. – Eu retirei a bala e dei-lhe algumas ervas para a dor, mas não sei se ele irá sobreviver.

- E quanto ao resto do grupo?- indagou Locke, temeroso pela resposta.

- Foram todos capturados.

- Inclusive Jack, Kate e Ana?

- Sim. Os Outros sumiram com eles em um barco. Não sei para onde os levaram, mas o fato deles terem zarpado daqui me faz imaginar que possa existir alguma outra ilha nas proximidades.

- E estavam todos bem, digo, todos vivos?

- Eu vi Jack e Kate. Mas Sawyer e Ana-Lucia não. Temo que eles os tenham matado, e roubado o bebê. Fico me perguntando por que os Outros tem tanta fixação por crianças?

- Eu não sei Sayid, mas tudo nessa ilha parece se resumir a isso, ao ciclo da vida, à propagação da espécie.

- John, não é hora para enigmas. Precisamos pensar no que vamos fazer para resgatá-los.

- Tudo a seu tempo Sayid, eles não irão matá-los assim de imediato, devem ter planos para eles. Por ora, precisamos voltar ao nosso acampamento e traçar uma nova estratégia.

- Certo.- concordou Sayid. – Partiremos ao amanhecer então.

Locke pôs-se a acender uma nova fogueira. Sayid comentou:

- Que bom que está aqui, John.

Locke limitou-se a dar um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A noite estava muito fria, e Sawyer tiritava encolhido em um canto de sua jaula. Alguns respingos de chuva caíam. Depois que fora capturado outra vez passara o resto do dia quieto, apenas ruminando formas de matar Juliet, e é claro, em suas fantasias ele sempre conseguia matá-la no final, do pior jeito possível, fazendo-a sofrer ao extremo.

Tinha acabado de pegar um biscoito de peixe na máquina dos ursos e agora o segurava, enquanto olhava para o nada. De repente, ouviu vários passos se aproximando de sua jaula, levantou-se rapidamente e tentou distinguir algo no escuro. Era Danny, o sujeito que ele mais odiava depois de Juliet. Ele ia começar a fazer um de seus costumeiros deboches para o homem quando viu que ele escoltava Kate algemada, junto com Tom.

Seu coração bateu mais forte ao vê-la, e ele se permitiu até sorrir depois de muito tempo. Ela estava muito quieta, com o semblante triste, e não esboçou nenhuma reação ao vê-lo.

- Uma colega de quarto para você!- debochou Tom, enquanto Danny destrancava a grade fazendo cara feira para Sawyer.

- Você não tem medo de cara feia não é, Robocop? Senão não se olharia no espelho.

Danny resmungou, mas decidiu deixar passar o comentário de Sawyer. Tom abriu o portão da jaula e colocou Kate educadamente lá dentro.

- Ponha os braços para fora, para que eu possa tirar as algemas.- pediu.

Kate fez o que ele estava dizendo, e Tom retirou as algemas revelando os pulsos feridos dela da tentativa de se matar. Sawyer ficou assustado ao ver essas marcas, mas nada disse, esperou os dois saírem para poder conversar com Kate.

- Nós já vamos indo, comportem-se vocês dois!- gracejou Tom e foi embora junto com Danny.

Foi então que Kate olhou para Sawyer, e sorriu, se jogando nos braços dele.

- Sardenta!- ele disse carinhoso, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – Onde está o Jack?

- Eu não sei.- ela respondeu e começou a chorar baixinho, recostando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Hey, fica calma, tudo vai ficar bem.- ele disse, tentando dar-lhe um pouco de esperança, embora ele mesmo já tivesse perdido as suas. – Está com fome?

Kate assentiu com a cabeça. Sawyer pegou seu único biscoito de peixe e deu para ela. Kate começou a comer avidamente.

- Sawyer, cheguei a pensar que você estivesse morto.

Sawyer deu um riso amargo:

- Mas eu estou morto.- e abraçou Kate novamente, sofrendo como nunca pela perda de Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ben adentrou o porão onde Jack estava preso, munido com uma lanterna. Jack estava deitado no chão, mas não levantou quando ouviu Ben entrar. Não estava disposto a brigar naquele momento, fosse com quem fosse. Entretanto, ao sentir a luz potente da lanterna em seu rosto, levantou-se, e falou:

- Você?

- Esperava quem? Juliet?- debochou Ben. – Talvez você esteja muito mal acostumado com as visitas dela.

Jack fez cara de impaciência.

- O que você quer? Não estou interessado em nada que tenha para me dizer a não ser que seja sobre sermos libertados daqui. Onde estão meus amigos?

- Amigos?- Ben balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Jack, você os conhece há pouco mais de um ano e já os considera seus amigos. Ultimamente, tenho chegado à conclusão de que não importa o tempo em que você conviva com as pessoas, nunca as conhecemos realmente.

- Diga o que quer ou então me deixe em paz!- bradou Jack. – Porque estou aqui há não sei quanto tempo tentando entender porque fomos aprisionados aqui.

- Tudo acontece por uma razão, Jack, disse um famoso escritor uma vez.- retorquiu Ben. – Você não está aqui sem motivo. Temos um interesse especial em você.

- Que tipo de interesse?

- No seu dom.- respondeu Ben com seriedade.

- Do que está falando?

- Estou falando na sua capacidade de reverter casos de doença muito sérios, ou seja, estou falando da sua capacidade de curar.

- Minha capacidade de curar? Isso não existe.

- Sabemos tudo sobre você Jack, e o que fez por Sarah sua ex-esposa. Então, me diga agora, o que você mais quer? Não é voltar para a sua casa?

- Casa?

- Sim, Jack. Casa! A que você tinha antes de vir parar nessa ilha. Eu posso fazer com que você volte para casa.

- Eu não acredito em você.- disse Jack dando uma risada amarga. – Vocês estão presos nessa ilha, assim como nós, então porque eu te daria algum crédito?

- Porque você está enganado. Para começar, sequer estamos na mesma ilha onde seu avião caiu.

Jack alargou os olhos, surpreso.

- Pense bem Jack, e comece a colaborar conosco. Se fizer isso, logo poderá voltar para casa.

- Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, eu jamais iria embora sem o resto do meu grupo. Não os deixaria morrerem nessa ilha, à míngua.

- Jack, você é um grande homem. Mas infelizmente, é muito ingênuo. Tragam!- ordenou através do walk-talk que segurava na outra mão. Danny e Greg entraram no porão, com um monitor de vídeo. Acenderam um interruptor que Jack ainda não tinha visto e ligaram o aparelho através de uma extensão.

- Veja você mesmo, e comprove a fidelidade de sua tão amada Kate, e de seu melhor amigo Sawyer.

- Mas do que...-começou a dizer Jack e seus olhos se depararam com a imagem de Kate e Sawyer dentro de uma jaula abraçados. Sawyer acariciava os cabelos dela num gesto muito íntimo, sua expressão parecia a de alguém que estava se sentindo muito bem com aquilo. Ela sorria, enquanto ele falava. Jack não conseguia entender o que ele dizia, mas notou que Kate parecia se divertir.

O veneno do ciúme começou a se apoderar de seu coração, e irritado, ele esbravejou:

- Já chega! Desliguem isso!

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio...


	3. A caixa de Pandora parte I

Episódio 2- A Caixa de Pandora, parte I

Sinopse: Os sobreviventes revidaram e agora os Outros estão nas mãos deles. Mas até quando?

Censura: M.

**---------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

"_Diz a lenda, que Zeus criou uma mulher de rara beleza, e que cada deus do Olimpo a presenteou com um dom, por isso foi chamada de Pandora, que significa 'aquela que tem dons'. Zeus entregou a ela para que presenteasse seu futuro marido, um jarro contendo toda a sabedoria dos deuses, incluindo coisas boas e ruins. Mas foi avisada de que não o abrisse de jeito nenhum. No entanto, Pandora, era muito curiosa, como o são todas as mulheres, e antes que chegasse à casa de Epimeteu, o homem que seria seu marido, abriu o jarro e tudo o que nele continha escapou em uma nuvem negra. Coisas boas, mas principalmente as pestes, maldições e pragas que assolam o planeta saíram, a única coisa que ficou presa na borda do jarro, e que graças a um milagre não escapou foi a esperança, esta permanece até hoje no coração de cada mulher e homem do mundo."_

- È uma bela história, papai!- disse Kate, sorrindo, os olhinhos verdes brilhando de satisfação em poder ouvir o pai contar-lhe histórias, ela adorava esses momentos.

Tinha cinco anos, e Sam Austen, a embalava nos joelhos, contando mais uma de suas histórias míticas sobre o surgimento do mundo. Sua esposa, Diane, não gostava que ele contasse a Kate esse tipo de histórias, dizia que eram fantasiosas, mas Sam não se importava, porque ele acreditava que em cada fantasia havia um fundo de verdade que poderia ser aproveitado.

- Você entendeu a história, Kate?

- Sim, eu acho que sim.- a menina respondeu duvidosa, fitando o pai.

Sam deu uma gostosa risada e levantou-a de seu colo para ir buscar uma coisa que a faria entender melhor. Logo voltou com uma caixa de sapatos. A pequena Kate piscou os olhos verdes sem entender, mas seu pai explicou:

- Isto é pra você Kate, a caixa de Pandora.

Kate a pegou nas mãos, e disse, desapontada:

- Mas isso é só uma caixa de sapatos, papai.

- Não, olhe melhor!- ele pediu. – De agora em diante, tudo de bom e de ruim que acontecer na sua vida, guarde nessa caixa.

- Mas e se ela se abrir?- indagou Kate, preocupada.

- Se ela se abrir, lembre sempre que a esperança ficou presa na tampa, ou seja, não importa o que aconteça em sua vida, nenhum mal é eterno.

Kate deu um beijo no rosto do pai, de alguma forma tinha entendido.

**-----------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

A luz do sol incomodou os olhos de Kate e ela despertou, levantando-se do chão de terra batida onde estava deitada. Ficou confusa por alguns momentos tentando se situar, até que se lembrou de que estava em uma jaula para animais, com Sawyer. Procurou o amigo com os olhos, mas ele não estava lá. Achou estranho, para onde o teriam levado? Começou a andar pela jaula, passando as mãos pelas barras de ferro, um desespero crescente começou a tomar conta dela. Sawyer não estava em lugar nenhum.

- Sawyer! Sawyer!- Kate gritou, estava com um mau pressentimento.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta. Começou a sacudir a grade, enquanto continuava chamando por ele. De repente, sentiu uma dor aguda no abdômen, curvou-se de dor. Era tão forte que ela não agüentou e caiu no chão, contorcendo-se.

- Não! Não!- Kate gritou ao ver sangue em grande quantidade escorrendo por suas pernas. – O meu bebê! O meu bebê! Nãooooooooo!

- Kate! Kate acorda!- pediu Sawyer sacudindo-a, enquanto molhava o rosto dela com um pouco de água. – Você está tendo um pesadelo!

Ela abriu os olhos de imediato, e se deparou com os olhos azuis de Sawyer fitando-a com preocupação.

- O meu filho...- ela começou a dizer tocando o ventre, procurando pelo sangue em suas pernas.

- Calma, sardenta. Não há nada de errado com você, doc júnior está bem! Foi só um pesadelo!

Ele a abraçou tentando acalmá-la, Kate tremia, estava muito nervosa, o pesadelo tinha sido muito real.

- Obrigada, Sawyer!- ela murmurou.

- Pelo quê?- ele indagou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Por cuidar de mim!

- Bom dia!- disse Pickett se aproximando da jaula, junto com Greg e mais dois homens armados com espingardas.

- Bom só se for pra você!- respondeu Sawyer, ríspido. – Cadê o nosso café da manhã? Já estamos cansados de comer biscoito de peixe.

- Morram de fome então!- disse Greg, fazendo pouco caso da queixa de Sawyer.

- Chega de conversa! È hora de trabalhar!- bradou Danny abrindo o cadeado da jaula, enquanto os outros dois homens lhe davam cobertura apontando as espingardas para Sawyer e Kate.

- Trabalhar? Que papo é esse?- questionou Sawyer.

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, seu caipira abusado! Ou tá pensando que a estadia de vocês aqui é de graça?

- Vamos, andem logo!- ordenou Greg arrastando Kate pelo braço, ela mordeu os lábios de dor porque ele apertou onde estava machucado.

- Tire suas patas imundas de cima dela!- esbravejou Sawyer, empurrando Greg e protegendo Kate com o braço.

- James! Nada de gracinhas!- avisou Danny Pickett mostrando a ele o aparelho de dar choques.

Sawyer puxou Kate delicadamente pela mão e os dois saíram caminhando, escoltados pelos Outros. Ele se perguntava, que tipo de trabalho seriam forçados a fazer?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack fazia flexões no chão quando Juliet entrou no porão para trazer o seu café da manhã. Ele parou com os exercícios e se sentou, encarando-a. Dessa vez sua reação à chegada dela não foi violenta, apenas indiferente.

- Bom dia, Jack. Eu espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.

- Acho que isso depende do ponto de vista.- ele respondeu, sarcástico.

- Baixou o espírito do Sawyer em você hoje?- ela gracejou, depositando a bandeja que trazia em uma mesinha de ferro, que tinham colocado lá somente para Jack fazer suas refeições.

Jack ignorou o comentário dela e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, imóvel, apenas fitando-a.

- Se não quer conversar, tudo bem. Eu não vou forçá-lo! Mas saiba que vim aqui te trazer boas notícias.

- A única boa notícia que você poderia me dar, seria a de que eu irei sair dessa ilha e voltar pra minha vida em Los Angeles.

- Está chateado com a Kate?- ela indagou. – Eu entendo você, a gente pensa que conhece as pessoas, mas no final acaba sempre se decepcionando.

Ela se abaixou ficando no nível dele, e destampou a bandeja:

- Veja só o que eu te trouxe, pão, queijo e suco de laranja. Você gosta disso? Tenho certeza que sim.

Jack continuava em silêncio.

- Mas não fique tão chateado assim, não vale a pena, o amor é uma armadilha! Vamos coma!

Juliet pegou o pratinho do sanduíche e o ofereceu a ele, Jack virou o rosto. Ela colocou a mão sobre a mão dele deixando cair propositadamente um pedaço de papel muito dobrado.

- Ah não quer comer?- Juliet perguntou isso com a voz melódica, como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança. – Você é quem sabe, mas se não comer vai sair perdendo, está muito gostoso.

Ela ficou novamente de pé, e disse antes de sair:

- Sim, mas deixa eu te contar a boa notícia. Hoje, pra ser mais específica, daqui à uma hora você vai ser transferido desse porão fétido para um quarto ótimo, com cama e banheiro privativo. Tenho certeza que depois disso, você vai se sentir melhor. Até mais.

Assim que ela saiu, Jack pegou o prato com o sanduíche e começou a comer enquanto disfarçadamente lia o que estava escrito no papel que ela entregara, sabia que o porão tinha câmeras, por isso tinha que ser cuidadoso.

"Jack, não se desespere ainda, você tem uma chance de sair daqui com seus amigos. Confie em mim, e fique do meu lado que tudo se resolverá".

Jack ficou intrigado com o bilhete, Juliet estaria mesmo do seu lado ou isso não passava de mais uma armadilha? Era algo que precisava descobrir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O tecido grosso do jeans calejava suas mãos enquanto ela espremia a peça de roupa em uma bacia, pensativa. Já fazia cinco dias que Sayid partira com o grupo para resgatar Sawyer das garras dos Outros, e desde então Shannon não tivera mais notícias do marido. Ouviu rumores de que Eko tinha saído sozinho do acampamento para procurá-los, mas isso já fazia mais de um dia. Shannon estava preocupada, temia não ver mais seu marido. Apertou com tanta força a calça que lavava, que suas mãos ficaram avermelhadas, e Shannon jogou a roupa na areia, com raiva. Seu coração estava gritando, e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Shannon, você está bem?- indagou Paulo.

A loira voltou seus olhos para ele, e enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Não, não está tudo bem!- ela explodiu. – Meu marido sumiu há quase cinco dias e ninguém me diz nada, o padre também sumiu e sabe lá se o veremos de novo. Eu odeio esse lugar, onde não temos o controle de nada. As pessoas que amamos simplesmente partem e nunca mais voltam.

Paulo tocou o cabelo dela com carinho, e sorriu compreendendo.

- Se está se sentindo excluída do clube, então somos dois.- ele comentou. – Estamos nessa ilha há mais de um ano, e eu nunca participei de nada, sabe. Eu vejo Jack, Locke, Sayid, Sawyer, Kate, esqueci de alguém? Sempre entrando e saindo dessa selva misteriosa, nos dizendo o que fazer e nunca sei o por quê. Só sei que de repente, alguém está morto.

- È, é assim mesmo que eu me sinto.- Shannon disse. – Há muito tempo que eu não participo do clube, desde que meu irmão morreu.

- Boone? Eu sinto falta dele, nos tornamos grandes amigos aqui na ilha.

- Sério? Eu pensei que o único amigo do Boone aqui fosse o Locke.

- Bem, isso foi depois.- afirmou Paulo. – Nós nunca conversamos muito, não é?

- Pois é.- concordou Shannon. – Mas eu confesso que prestei atenção em você várias vezes, eu até cheguei a comentar com a Aline e a Tina que te achava um "gatinho."

Paulo riu: - Assim você me deixa embaraçado.

Eles ficaram se olhando sem saber o que dizer por alguns momentos, até que Paulo disse: - Hey, eu posso te ajudar com a roupa.

- Não, não precisa!- ela falou.

Mas ele juntou a calça jeans que ela jogara na areia e colocou de volta na bacia, ajudando-a a esfregar o tecido. Ao longe, na beira da praia, Charlie observava os dois conversando e comentou com Desmond que estava ao seu lado:

- Que estranho o Paulo conversando com a Shannon, nunca os vi trocarem nenhuma palavra. Acho bom o Sayid voltar logo, ou então ele vai ficar sem mulher. O negócio aqui tá pegando né?

Porém Desmond, não respondeu, estava parado com o olhar fixo no horizonte. Charlie deu-lhe um cutucão:

- Ô Desmond! Eu to falando com você cara, não tá me ouvindo não?

Mas ele parecia estar num estranho transe. Charlie fixou seus olhos azuis nos de Desmond e ficou balançando a mão de um lado para o outro na frente do rosto dele, enquanto repetia sem parar o seu nome, esperando alguma reação do escocês. De repente, Desmond piscou, e encarou Charlie, sem entender:

- Há algo errado com você, "brotha"? Por que está sacudindo a mão na minha direção?

- Algo errado comigo? Você é que é doido!- concluiu Charlie, se afastando dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de terem sido tirados da jaula, Sawyer e Kate receberam algo para comer e depois foram levados para a doca. Os Outros não conversavam com eles, apenas os empurravam e davam ordens. Sawyer já estava cheio daquilo.

- È o seguinte, seu bando de "orcs"...- ele bradou, irritado. – Acho melhor dizerem para onde estão nos levando.

Danny Pickett deu-lhe um soco bem forte no rosto, fazendo jorrar sangue de seus lábios.

- Sawyer!- Kate gritou, preocupada se abaixando para socorrer o amigo, mas foi impedida por Colleen que apontou o aparelho de dar choques para ela.

- Fica quietinha aí, garota!

- Anda, levanta!- berrou Danny com Sawyer. Este se levantou limpando o sangue da boca com as mãos, e um olhar ainda mais furioso do que antes. Porém, dessa vez, Sawyer se manteve quieto.

Greg se aproximou deles, e entregou dois sacos de sarrapilheira para cada um, ordenando:

- Coloquem isso no rosto!

- E se a gente não quiser, Incrível Hulk?- indagou Sawyer, peitando Greg.

- Sawyer!- disse Kate com olhar de advertência, temia que eles fizessem algo pior com ele.

Sawyer a acatou, e colocou o saco em sua cabeça a contra-gosto. Kate fez o mesmo. No momento seguinte, sentiam seus corpos serem arrastados para uma superfície irregular. Ao sentir o balançar característico das águas, Sawyer concluiu que estavam em um barco. Ele e Kate foram colocados sentados um ao lado do outro. Sawyer buscou a mão dela, e a segurou, apertando-a de leve. Começou a bolar um plano para escapar quando o barco zarpasse da ilha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**-----------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Ela deixou o marido caído no meio da sala, desacordado. Era só no que conseguia pensar enquanto observava a chuva cair forte do lado de fora do carro, embaçando o vidro. Estava começando do zero tudo de novo. Até quando seguiria desse jeito com sua vida? Imaginou que dessa vez finalmente seria feliz, que teria uma família com Kevin, o homem que amava. Mas tudo não passou de mera ilusão, e ela estava fugindo novamente, sem saber onde iria parar.

No entanto, havia algo diferente agora, era assustador e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. Kate seria mãe. Não tinha sido planejado, como tudo em sua vida. E foi principalmente por causa do bebê que resolveu deixar Kevin e fugir. Quando fez o teste de gravidez alguns dias antes, e descobriu que sus suspeitas eram positivas, sua primeira reação foi chorar convulsivamente porque sabia que dali por diante estaria perdida. Depois do choque inicial, resolveu deixar o marido e fugir para sempre daquela cidade. Edward Marshall a essa altura, já estaria seguindo a pista dela por causa do telefonema que fizera a ele, disposta a implorar para que ele a deixasse em paz, o que de forma alguma surtira efeito, apenas aumentara o desejo do agente em caçá-la.

Ficou pensando que se Marshall a encontrasse e ela fosse presa, quando seu filho nascesse na prisão ele seria entregue a Kevin e ela jamais o veria, e Kate não estava disposta a entregar o seu filho. Por isso contou toda a verdade ao marido enquanto o drogava para que não fosse atrás dela em sua fuga, omitindo somente o fato de estar grávida, a verdade mais importante.

- Como você disse que era mesmo o seu nome, querida?- indagou a simpática velhinha que lhe dera carona na interestadual.

- Isabelle.- ela respondeu, mais uma vez assumindo uma nova identidade.

**----------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer batia o pé no chão, impaciente enquanto o barco balançava para lá e para cá. Kate estava ficando cada vez mais enjoada, e estava se controlando para não vomitar, até porque tinha um incômodo saco de sarrapilheira no rosto. Sussurrou para Sawyer:

- Não tente nada, é melhor esperar para ver onde estão nos levando.

- Mas e se nos matarem antes?.- ele sussurrou de volta. – Eu não estou a fim de esperar para descobrir no Além se isso aconteceu.

Danny percebeu-os muito próximos, e cochichou com Greg para que sentasse entre os dois. O brutamontes o fez, cortando a pouca comunicação que tinham. Sawyer amaldiçou-se por não ter tido nenhuma idéia brilhante antes daquele homem se colocar entre ele e Kate.

O barco navegou por cerca de meia-hora. Kate e Sawyer não faziam a mínima idéia para onde estavam sendo levados, mas Sawyer não parava de imaginar que estavam voltando a sua antiga ilha e que essa era uma chance única de escapar.

De repente, Greg levantou do meio dos dois, e Sawyer e Kate foram puxados pelo braço para fora do barco, constataram isso através da mudança de solo, o que antes era instável agora se tornara sólido. Caminharam ainda encapuzados por algum tempo, até que os sacos foram retirados de seus rostos, que estavam suados devido ao tempo em que estiveram cobertos. Kate sentia-se zonza e não conseguiu conter mais a vontade de vomitar, despejando o pouco conteúdo de seu estômago na areia da praia. Saywer apressou-se em ampará-la, e não foi impedido por ninguém.

Assim que Kate conseguiu recompor-se, Colleen entregou-lhe um cantil com água, que ela bebeu em grandes goles.

- Você está bem, sardenta?

Ela assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça.

- Agora já chega de moleza!- bradou Danny.

- Vamos, Kate!- ordenou Colleen puxando-a pelo braço.

- Para onde vão levá-la?- preocupou-se Sawyer.

- Isso não é da sua conta!- gritou Danny. – Agora preste atenção, vou explicar qual será sua tarefa.

Sawyer observou que eles estavam em uma espécie de construção do que parecia uma nova escotilha, mas não do tamanho do Cisne, era definitivamente algo mais grandioso.

- Você se junta aos trabalhadores, vai carregar o concreto no carrinho de mão e entregar aos rapazes que estão fazendo o assentamento, entendeu?

Ele resolveu não discutir, caso contrário poderiam fazer algo contra Kate, mesmo assim, não perdeu a oportunidade de ser irônico:

- Você é quem manda, chefe!

Enquanto Sawyer ficou trabalhando à força na construção da aparente nova escotilha, Kate foi levada para uma casa, de dois andares, com longos corredores, estranhamente construída no meio da floresta. As árvores a ocultavam dos olhares curiosos, de forma que a casa só podia ser vista com exatidão se vista de cima. Uma vez dentro da casa, Colleen a conduziu até a cozinha, onde uma mulher idosa varria o chão.

- Você sabe cozinhar?- indagou Colleen a Kate.

- O quê?- Kate se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

- Eu perguntei se você sabe cozinhar.- repetiu Colleen, demonstrando uma ligeira irritação.

- Yeah!- Kate respondeu.

- Òtimo, então a cozinha è sua. Qualquer coisa de que precisar, peça à Sofia. O almoço tem que estar pronto às doze e meia, entendeu?

- Como é? Você quer que eu faça o almoço?

- Kate, eu não vou repetir. Essa será sua tarefa por enquanto, faça a comida. Os rapazes da construção precisam comer.- e dizendo isso, ela saiu fechando a porta da cozinha.

Kate, porém, não se moveu. Ficou lá parada no meio da cozinha, sentia-se zonza ainda. Sofia se manifestou:

- Escuta aqui Cinderela, a partir de agora você será "a gata borralheira", então acho melhor você ir tratando de pegar as panelas. Estão ali, naquele armário.

Ela fitou o rosto da anciã, não era tão estranho a mulher ter lhe chamado de Cinderela, já que ela própria lembrava a madrasta da gata borralheira, saída diretamente dos Contos de Fada. Mas isso, no entanto, não intimidou Kate, que respondeu:

- E se eu não quiser?

A velha deu um sorriso maldoso, e retirou do bolso do avental branco uma pistola calibre 38 e apontou para Kate:

- Então, eu não hesitaria em atirar, mas seria uma pena sujar toda a cozinha de sangue.

Ao ouvir isso, Kate apressou-se em procurar pelas panelas, odiando cada vez mais sua estadia naquele lugar. Sentia-se a própria "Alice no país das maravilhas" do conto de Lewis Carrol, agora só faltava aparecer a Rainha do mundo das cartas e ordenar que lhe cortassem a cabeça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid e Locke arrastavam Michael, com muita pressa pela floresta, cada um segurando de um lado dos braços dele. Ele não iria durar muito tempo, se ainda demorassem muito para chegar ao acampamento, Michael certamente morreria.

Estavam exaustos, com fome e com sede, mas não desistiriam. Foi quando o destino sorriu para eles, e finalmente encontraram com Sr. Eko, Pedro e Nikki em meio à uma clareira. Eko sorriu ao vê-los e caminhou a passos rápidos na direção deles.

- Deus abençoe vocês!- disse o Padre. – Finalmente te encontro, John.

- Eko!- disse Locke, sorrindo para ele.

- Onde estão os outros?- indagou Pedro.

- Foram capturados.- respondeu Sayid. – Mas essa é uma longa história, temos que levar o Michael de volta para o acampamento ou ele irá morrer.

- Mas mesmo que cheguemos a tempo, como vamos cuidar dele se Jack, o único médico da ilha foi capturado?- questionou Pedro.

- Nada disso, ainda temos a Libby.- disse Eko.

Em seguida, o padre colocou Michael com incrível facilidade nas costas e saiu caminhando rumo ao acampamento. O resto do grupo o seguiu, logo atrás.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meio- dia e meia em ponto, Kate tinha conseguido terminar o almoço dos trabalhadores. Sofia a ficou pressionando a manhã inteira, e ela já estava muito irritada com aquilo, mesmo assim não dizia nada, só seguia as ordens da mulher. Se não estivesse grávida, já teria tentado um meio de rendê-la, só que não estava disposta a se arriscar levando um tiro, e conseqüentemente perder seu filho.

- Já está tudo pronto?- perguntou a mulher, ríspida.

- Sim.- Kate respondeu mecanicamente.

- Então ajeite tudo para irmos.

Momentos depois, Kate caminhava ao lado de Sofia escoltada por dois homens armados carregando pesadas vasilhas com a comida que tinha preparado. Em seu íntimo sorria consigo mesma, pois na hora em que os homens provassem a comida, com certeza teriam problemas. Sem que Sofia percebesse, Kate infestara toda a comida de pimenta vermelha que encontrara em um pote no armário.

Andaram cerca de quinze minutos no sol quente até chegarem à construção. Kate avistou Sawyer, suado e sem camisa, cavando o chão com uma enxada. Estava sujo e com cara de irritação. Sofia fez sinal para que ela pousasse as vasilhas em uma mesinha de madeira.

- Vá servindo a comida nesses pratos que eu trouxe, enquanto eu organizo os homens.- disse a irritada Sofia.

Kate começou a fazer o que ela mandou e vez por outra seu olhar cruzava com o de Sawyer, ele sentiu que ela estava aprontando, pelo tempo que estavam na ilha ele aprendera a ler algumas coisas no olhar dela. Ficou atento ao que seria, preparado para agir caso o suposto plano dela desse errado e ele tivesse que salvá-la das garras de algum daqueles brutamontes.

Quando Kate terminou de servir a mesa, os homens praticamente voaram em cima da comida devorando-a sem respirar. Entretanto, depois de algumas colheradas, começaram a sentir o ardor inconfundível da pimenta. Danny Pickett foi o mais azarado, pois era alérgico à pimenta. Assim que sentiu o ardor em sua garganta, os olhos começaram a lagrimar e as bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Kate nada disse, apenas olhou para ele com cara de "bem feito". Os outros homens tossiam e procuravam desesperadamente por água. Danny foi sentindo a garganta inchar cada vez mais, Colleen correu até ele indagando o que estava acontecendo, mas o olhar dele estava concentrado em Kate.

Sem controle sobre sua raiva, ele atirou-se em cima dela agarrando seu pescoço e a enforcando.

- Sua vagabunda, o que pôs nessa comida?

Sawyer partiu com tudo pra cima dele largando a enxada. Kate se debateu, estava sufocando tanto quanto ele agora. Greg percebeu que Sawyer interviria e foi pra cima dele, mas Sawyer foi mais rápido, tomou a arma das mãos dele e apontou para Danny.

- Solta ela ou eu te mato, "sam of a bitch"!

- Vai me matar? Eu acho que não ,sua garota morre primeiro!- Danny esbravejou.

- Não se eu matar a sua!- disse Sawyer atirando a sangue frio em Colleen.

O estrondo da bala que atingiu Colleen foi ouvido de longe, e todas as pessoas que estavam nas redondezas correram para ver o que tinha acontecido. Danny soltou Kate, ela havia ficado com o pescoço vermelho e dolorido, e instintivamente pôs suas mãos nele tentando aliviar a pressão que as mãos de Danny tinham exercido.

Colleen tinha os azuis esbugalhados, enquanto apertava o ferimento que a bala fizera em sua barriga, na região do apêndice, manchando suas mãos com seu próprio sangue.

- Não!- gritou Danny. – Oh meu Deus não!- ele acariciava os cabelos loiros e enrolados de Colleen, enquanto apertava os olhos de dor, as lágrimas escorrendo por todo seu rosto grosseiro.

Sawyer estava estático, segurando a arma, cujo cano ainda estava quente e saindo fumaça. Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma compaixão para com aquela mulher em quem acabara de atirar, ao contrário, sua expressão após o fatídico tiro demonstrava até um mórbido sentimento de paz. Não, ele não tinha pena daqueles que sumiram com seu filho e acabaram com a vida de sua amada. Seria capaz de exterminá-los um a um, aos poucos se transformando de Anakin Skywalker em Darth Vader.

Todos estavam muito concentrados em ajudar Colleen que esqueceram momentaneamente de Sawyer e Kate. Ela cruzou seu olhar com o dele, era uma chance de escaparem, porém não sabiam para onde ir e ela jamais iria embora sem Jack. Seus olhos perguntaram silenciosamente a Sawyer o que fariam, quando se surpreendeu com a resposta telepática que ele lhe deu. Sawyer não queria fugir, só queria se vingar e por isso, se aproveitando da distração das pessoas, tomou a gorda Sofia como refém, colocando o cano da arma na cabeça dela. As atenções se voltaram para ele novamente quando ouviram Sofia gritar histérica.

- Corra Kate, vá!- gritou Sawyer.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, assustada com a agressividade de Sawyer. Estava com medo que isso piorasse as coisas, sabia que os "Outros" não a deixariam escapar assim tão facilmente, e Kate não tinha sequer uma arma. Temia levar um tiro, não queria perder seu filho, não dessa vez.

- Sawyer, eu não vou sem você!- foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Droga, sardenta!- esbravejou Sawyer. – Estou te dando a oportunidade de sair daqui, vá!

Kate balançou sua cabeça negativamente outra vez, foi quando Juliet surgiu, como um espectro, estava em todos os lugares. Ao vê-la, Sawyer começou a imaginar se a aquela mulher era onipresente naquela ilha. E para a infelicidade de Sawyer, ela agora tinha uma arma apontada para a cabeça de Kate, e ele tinha certeza que Juliet não hesitaria em atirar.

- Por que não fugiu, Kate?- indagou Sawyer, irritado, com o rosto vermelho, antes de finalmente soltar Sofia e jogar a arma no chão. Preferia que o matassem antes de ver Kate ser morta na sua frente.

Quando viu Sawyer desarmado outra vez, encarando Juliet que ainda mantinha sua arma apontada para Kate, Greg veio por trás dele e acertou sua cabeça com o cano de uma espingarda. Ele caiu ao chão desacordado.

- Sawyer!- gritou Kate ao vê-lo sucumbir, caindo de cara na areia.

- Algemem-na!- ordenou Juliet, e um dos homens apressou-se em apertar as argolas de metal frio sobre os pulsos já muito machucados de Kate.

Em meio à confusão, Danny se mantinha alheio, apertava o ferimento da esposa com os dedos tentando estancar o sangue que não parava de jorrar dela, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava seu cabelo. O corpo dele inteiro tremia de nervosismo e desespero.

- Julie, faça alguma coisa!- berrou quando a viu se aproximar.

Juliet começou a examiná-la, dando a Danny um olhar complacente.

- È muito grave? Você pode salvá-la, Juliet?

Ela fez cara de desespero:

- Você sabe que eu não posso!

- Não, não me diga...

- Mas eu sei de alguém que pode!- ela disse com firmeza, e em seguida ordenou: - Andem tragam uma maca, vamos levá-la de volta para a outra estação. E tragam Sawyer e Kate também!

Danny encarou Kate algemada, enquanto as outras pessoas corriam para buscar uma maca para Colleen.

- Está vendo todo esse sangue?- indagou a ela, com ódio mortal. – Vai jorrar muito mais do seu amigo caipira se a Cole morrer, porque eu vou matá-lo. Mas não vai ser com um tiro não, ele vai morrer bem lentamente, a facadas.

Kate apertou os olhos de dor e de tristeza, mais uma vez estava sendo arrastada para o barco. Agora, como ela temia, as coisas tinham ficado ainda piores, Sawyer estava em perigo, o que ela faria para ajudá-lo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- São dezenove dólares e noventa e cinco, senhora.- disse a simpática mulher negra, no caixa enquanto a ajudava a embalar suas compras.

Kate sorriu e pôs-se a separar o dinheiro, conferindo centavo por centavo, as coisas andavam muito difíceis naquele momento, mas ela estava otimista, seu filho nasceria em breve.

- Para quando é o seu nenê?- perguntou a funcionária do supermercado quando Kate lhe entregou o dinheiro das compras.

Ela tocou a imensa barriga de quase nove meses, e respondeu radiante:

- Daqui uma ou duas semanas.

- Nossa, já está muito perto!- concluiu a mulher. – Seu marido deixa a senhora ficar andando sozinha desse jeito?

- Ah, eu não tenho marido.- respondeu Kate.

- Me desculpe.- disse a mulher embaraçada.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu Kate recolhendo as compras.

- Não, isso deve estar pesado.- disse a mulher. – Eu vou pedir ao Nigel que leve as compras até o seu carro.

- Obrigada.- disse Kate, sorrindo.

- Seu filho, já sabe o que é?

- Ainda não, quero que seja surpresa.

- Nigel, leve as compras dessa moça até o carro dela, por favor.

- Sim, Cibelle. Vamos, moça?

- Tchau.- disse Kate, despedindo-se.

- Tchau e boa sorte, moça.

Nigel colocou as compras de Kate no carro e se despediu. Ela entrou em seu carro e deu partida, calmamente. Já fazia seis meses que ela deixara Kevin e seguira com sua vida disposta a criar seu filho, sozinha. No início fora muito difícil, ela chorava todas as noites, se sentindo imensamente sozinha, mais do que quando começara a fugir. Porém, aos poucos foi se acostumando, apegando-se à maravilhosa idéia de ser mãe, vendo sua barriga crescer a cada dia. Logo teria seu filho nos braços, e era só no que conseguia pensar, tornava sua vida mais fácil.

Estava em Los Angeles, Califórnia, e há muito não se preocupava mais com a perseguição da polícia, uma cidade grande como Los Angeles era um bom lugar para se esconder. Entretanto, a polícia nunca deixou de se ocupar dela. Edward Marshall se tornava cada dia mais obcecado em prender Kate Austen, e desde que recebera seu telefonema há seis meses atrás, fez as malas e partiu numa caçada implacável a ela.

Conseguiu descobrir a cidade onde ela estivera, interrogara o marido, a sogra, pessoas que conviveram com ela e até o padre que fez seu casamento. No entanto, eles só tinham coisas boas para dizer a respeito dela. Edward não acreditava nisso, para ele Kate era ardilosa, manipuladora e extremamente perigosa, mas apenas ele poderia prendê-la, que ninguém se intrometesse em seu caminho. Kate Austen era sua, a palavra tinha uma conotação quase erótica em sua mente obcecada. Ficava se imaginando pondo as algemas nela, arrastando-a para a prisão onde acreditava ser seu lugar, onde ele poderia guardá-la para sempre.

Sorria fantasiando a cena da prisão de Kate quando de repente, por uma infeliz coincidência, pelo menos para ela, deparou-se com a própria. Cada um em seu carro, parado no sinal vermelho. Kate arregalou os olhos verdes ao vê-lo, e sem pensar duas vezes arrancou com o carro, ziguezagueando pela avenida. Marshall saiu no encalço dela, costurando entre os carros. Kate pisava fundo no pedal, ele não podia pegá-la, não agora que estava próxima de ter seu filho, não queria tê-lo na cadeia.

A perseguição continuou por cerca de dez minutos, até que Kate perdeu a direção, os pneus derraparam e por pouco o carro não capotou de cima de uma ponte. Apesar de estar usando cinto de segurança, Kate machucou-se onde mais temia, o ventre grávido. Sentiu uma dor lancinante após a batida, e sua mente gritou, "não, o meu filho, não"! A dor era muito insuportável, e Kate curvou o corpo para frente, chorando.

Várias pessoas, inclusive Marshall desceram de seus carros e foram até ela. O agente ficou chocado ao ver que ela estava grávida, não reparara nisso quando se cruzaram no sinal. Ela tremia de dor, mas isso não a impediu de gritar:

- Seu desgraçado! Eu vou perder o meu filho! Não!

- Coloquem-na no meu carro, eu sei quem ela é!- Marshall avisou. – Vou levá-la para o hospital.

No carro, Kate chorava de dor, mas não dizia nada. Marshall também permanecia em silêncio, se sentindo culpado por aquilo estar acontecendo, afinal a criança que ela esperava não tinha culpa de sua mãe ser uma criminosa. Levou-a imediatamente ao hospital St. Sebastian. Colocou-a no colo sob seus protestos e entrou com ela debatendo-se na recepção do hospital. Uma enfermeira, cujo crachá dizia Andréa, se aproximou deles e indagou trazendo uma cadeira de rodas para Kate.

- O que houve com ela?

- Um acidente de trânsito.- ele respondeu.

Sangue em abundância escorria pelas pernas de Kate.

- Ela está com hemorragia!- disse Andréa para outra enfermeira que se aproximava. – Quem está de plantão?

- O Dr. Shephard.- disse a outra enfermeira, ajudando Andréa a empurrar a cadeira de Kate.

**----------------------------**

**( Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack havia sido mudado do porão para um quarto confortável conforme Juliet o tinha dito. Mas isso não o fazia mais feliz. Continuava apático, jogado num canto depois de ter tomado um banho, sem pensar em nada, só remoendo formas de fugir do domínio daquelas pessoas.

Assustou-se quando Juliet entrou toda ensangüentada no quarto, com cara de desespero.

- Jack, preciso de você!

Jack arregalou os olhos diante do sangue que manchava a roupa branca de Juliet, e indagou com fúria:

- De quem é esse sangue, Juliet? É da Kate? Me responde!

- Não Jack!- ela apressou-se em responder. – Esse sangue é de uma mulher na qual Sawyer atirou a sangue frio.

- Sawyer?- Jack espantou-se. – Então ele está vivo.

- Está sim, ao contrário da Colleen que irá morrer logo se não fizermos alguma coisa.

- E por que acha que eu vou querer ajudar vocês, depois de tudo o que nos fizeram? Se o Sawyer atirou nessa mulher, deve ter tido seus motivos. Aliás, se ele está vivo, onde está a Ana-Lucia e o bebê?

- O bebê está bem, aos nossos cuidados, mas Ana-Lucia estava muito fraca, fizemos o que podíamos, mas ela faleceu.

- Fizeram tudo o que podiam?- debochou Jack, apertando os olhos, diante da notícia da morte de Ana-Lucia. - Eu não acredito em você, se ela está morta, vocês a mataram.

- Jack, eu estou dizendo a verdade, mas não tenho como te provar isso. Vim aqui apelando para o seu bom senso, porque você é um grande médico, jamais dispensou ajuda a alguém, não vai deixar de salvar uma mulher agora.

- Isso foi em outros tempos, antes de ser aprisionado covardemente por vocês, que não me dizem o que querem, apenas me mantém encarcerado aqui!

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Juliet, e ela tocou o ombro de Jack, tentando persuadi-lo:

- Por favor, não a deixe morrer! Podemos te dar algo em troca, qualquer coisa, exceto explicar ainda porque você está aqui e te deixar ir embora.

A mente de Jack divagou rapidamente a respeito do que ele poderia pedir, mas seu coração só tinha uma resposta:

- Eu quero ver a Kate, a sós, sem câmeras, nem interrupções.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O pôr-do-sol era sempre muito bonito todas as tardes na ilha, mas naquele dia Charlie achou que este trazia algo de especial. Estava sentado na beira da praia, o barulho das ondas quebrando nas pedras ecoando em seus ouvidos enquanto a maresia molhava a barra de suas calças. Sorriu ao ouvir o som inconfundível da voz de Aaron chamando-o.

- Papa! Papa!- o menino gordinho, de cabelos loiros e encaracolados já estava com quase dois anos, e resumia todo o tempo que estavam naquela ilha.

- Hey, cabeça-de-nabo!- Charlie disse pegando o garotinho no colo e brincando de levantá-lo. Mas o menino parecia eufórico com alguma coisa que queria contar-lhe.

- Papa! Papa! Otos! Otos!

- Como é que é?- indagou Charlie erguendo a sobrancelha, tentando entender o que o filho dizia.

- Otos, papa!

- Outros?- assustou-se Charlie, protegendo o garoto instintivamente. Aaron aparentemente prestava muita atenção no que as pessoas conversavam.

- Otos!- ele apontou o dedinho para o grupo que vinha chegando à praia. O rosto de Charlie iluminou-se ao vê-los.

Correu até eles com Aaron no colo. As pessoas pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo e rodearam o grupo que retornava, todos muito curiosos em saber o que tinha acontecido a eles enquanto estiveram fora. Porém, de alegres pelo retorno de seus amigos, os olhares das pessoas passaram a ser assustados ao ver Eko trazendo Michael desfalecido nas costas.

- O que aconteceu com ele, _"brotha"_?- indagou Desmond com os olhos arregalados.

- È uma longa história.- respondeu Pedro, exausto, segurando a mão de Nikki.

Ela observava o acampamento dos sobreviventes com a mesma curiosidade com que Pedro o fizera meses atrás, surpresa por constatar que viviam em uma organizada comunidade.

- Onde estão o Jack e a Kate?- perguntou Sun com o pequeno Jung em seu colo.

- Foram capturados, junto com Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. Mas não podemos tratar disso agora, precisamos cuidar do Michael ou ele não irá sobreviver.- disse Locke.

- Onde está a Shannon?- questionou Sayid.

Ninguém soube lhe responder e Sayid saiu a procura dela sozinho. Eko levou Michael para a barraca médica improvisada na praia por Desmond e Libby, de forma que ela pudesse cuidar dos pequenos problemas da comunidade sem que as pessoas precisassem se locomover todas as vezes para a escotilha.

- Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ele?- indagou Libby arrumando a cama de almofadas na barraca para que Eko deitasse Michael lá.

- Ele levou um tiro, e está com infecção generalizada.- respondeu Locke.

Libby pegou uma tesoura e começou a cortar a perna da calça, para examinar o ferimento.

- Ele ainda está com a bala?

- Não, Sayid a retirou.- falou Locke.

- O Sayid?- ela estranhou. – Mas onde está o Jack?

Locke fez uma expressão de tristeza, e respondeu com pesar:

- Jack e todos os outros foram capturados, somente nós conseguimos retornar.

- Pai, pai!- gritou Walt se aproximando da barraca médica.

Ao ver o pai naquelas condições, fez cara de desespero, mas Locke procurou acalmá-lo.

- Walt, vamos dar uma volta, deixemos a Libby cuidar dele, sim?

- Não, eu quero ficar com o meu pai!- disse o menino com cara de choro.

- Se ficar aqui não irá ajudar o seu pai. Anda, vamos até a escotilha buscar cobertores e medicamentos para que Libby possa cuidar dele.

Sayid caminhou pela praia procurando por Shannon, mas não a encontrou. Foi até a barraca de ambos e nada. Até que a viu, conversando animadamente nas pedras com Paulo. Seu coração acelerou, estava com muita saudade.

- Shannon!- gritou.

Ao ouvir a voz de seu amado, Shannon voltou-se imediatamente para ele e desceu das pedras correndo em sua direção. Atirou-se nos braços do marido, que a suspendeu do chão, enquanto beijavam-se com muita vontade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O som do monitor que media as ondas cerebrais e os batimentos cardíacos de Colleen soava suavemente na sala de operações, indicando que a mulher ainda estava viva. Jack já havia retirado a bala, e agora suturava o local. Fazia tudo mecanicamente, porque queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, e poder finalmente ver Kate, mal podia esperar para tê-la em seus braços, olhar em seus olhos, constatar por si mesmo que ela estava bem. Entretanto, sabia que não podia confiar nos Outros, se ele deixasse Colleen totalmente fora de perigo, eles poderiam simplesmente encarcerá-lo de novo e não cumprir sua parte do acordo, por isso ele tinha um plano.

Olhou para Juliet que o auxiliava na mesa de cirurgia, sob os olhares atentos de Ben, Tom e o marido de Colleen, Danny, que estavam no andar de cima observando a cirurgia através de uma janela de vidro. Falou com seriedade:

- Já fiz tudo o que podia, agora a única coisa que podem fazer é esperar. A recuperação dela será lenta, precisará de muitos antibióticos e cuidados especiais ainda.

Juliet baixou a máscara cirúrgica e sorriu:

- Obrigada, Jack. Eu sabia que não iria nos decepcionar.

- Não me agradeça, Juliet.- Jack respondeu resignado. – Não estou fazendo isso de graça, você sabe!

- Mas o que esse verme está dizendo?- esbravejou Danny do outro lado do vidro.

Ben fez um sinal com a mão direita, para que ele ficasse quieto, e escutasse o que Jack tinha a dizer.

- Está vendo essa artéria aqui?- disse Jack apontando com o bisturi para uma das artérias pulsantes de Colleen.

Juliet arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- O que...

- Quero que me dê sua palavra agora de que irá cumprir com o que me prometeu e me assegurar que Sawyer não será punido pelo que fez.

- Sim, você irá ver a Kate, mas quanto ao Sawyer, eu não posso...

Jack pressionou o bisturi perigosamente em Colleen.

- Não!Não!- gritou Danny esmurrando o vidro.

Ben fez sinal para que Juliet entregasse um walk-talk para Jack, ela o fez.

- Está brincando com fogo, doutor Shephard!- falou Ben no walk-talk.

- Você é quem está, "Henry".- debochou Jack. – Ou seja lá como você se chame. – Estou em vantagem aqui, se me chamaram para fazer essa cirurgia é porque vocês não possuem um médico que possa fazê-la, observei também que os antibióticos e aparelhos médicos que vocês possuem aqui são insuficientes e de baixa qualidade, ou seja, vocês precisam de mim, logo vão fazer o que eu quero, ou a preciosa amiga de vocês irá morrer.

- Seu filho da...-gritou Danny, desesperado, se preparando para descer até a sala de cirurgia quando foi contido por Tom.

Benjamin balançou a cabeça negativamente, e desafiou Jack:

- Podemos matar a Kate agora mesmo!

- Vocês não farão isso, possuem algum tipo de interesse nela, ou então não teriam tido todo esse trabalho de nos trazer até aqui.

Juliet encarou Ben, Jack tinha inteligentemente preparado uma boa armadilha para eles, não tiveram outra opção naquele momento senão consentir.

- Está bem, Jack. Faremos o que quer, desde que continue se empenhando pela recuperação de Colleen. Mantenha-a viva e verá Kate, garanto também a segurança de Sawyer.

Jack sentiu um espasmo de ansiedade dentro de si ao perceber que seu plano tinha dado certo, porém sabia que não ficaria em vantagem por muito tempo. Mas essa era a deixa que ele precisava para começar a bolar uma maneira eficaz de escaparem dali.

Finalizou a cirurgia, mantendo Colleen estável. Assim que todos os procedimentos acabaram, ele retirou a máscara cirúrgica e encarou Juliet esperando que ela cumprisse com o prometido.

- Vou levá-lo de volta, ao seu quarto. Mandarei que levem algo para você comer, e em seguida levarei Kate para lá.

Continua...


	4. A caixa de Pandora parte II

A caixa de Pandora parte II

**----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Ela piscou os olhos, confusa diante do teto de forro branco. Não conseguiu entender onde estava, sua mente era um completo vazio. Ouviu uma voz feminina agradável, falando enquanto sentia uma mão quente em sua testa.

- Como se sente, Srta. Austen?

- Onde eu estou?- indagou para a voz, cujasilhueta começou a identificar aos poucos, a vista turva clareando.

- Você está no hospital St. Sebastian, e eu sou Andréa.- respondeu a mulher de bela voz.

Aquela frase despertou seus sentidos, fazendo com que ela relembrasse os últimos acontecimentos, a perseguição de carro com Marshall, o acidente, as dores, o seu filho. Sua visão estava totalmente clara agora, e ela encarou a enfermeira, com desespero visível no olhar.

- O meu filho?- perguntou, enquanto tentava com esforço se sentar na cama.

- Srta. Austen é melhor que fique deitada, ainda está muito debilitada.

- Não, eu quero entender o que está acontecendo!- gritou Kate exaltada leevantando o lençol que a cobria, junto com a camisola branca de hospital. Vislumbrou o ventre inchado, mas consideravelmente menor do que da última vez em que o vira. Tocou-o, não sentia o filho, era uma sensação estranha, de vazio. – Onde está o meu filho?- questionou, chorando.

A enfermeira Andréa olhou-a com pesar, e tocou seu ombro antes de responder:

- Eu sinto muito, Srta. Austen, mas você bateu a barriga no acidente, o que ocasionou falta de oxigenação para o bebê...

- Não! Não!Não!- Kate gritou histérica. – Isso é mentira! Cadê o meu filho? Eu preciso do meu filho, do meu bebê!

Andréa tentou acalmá-la, dizendo-lhe palavras de conforto:

- Srta., vai ficar tudo bem, sei que é difícil agora, mas poderá ter outros filhos, talvez não fosse para ser agora...

- Era menino ou menina?- indagou entre soluços.

- Menino.- respondeu Andréa, triste, se controlando para não chorar.

- Eu preciso vê-lo!- pediu Kate.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia! O melhor que a Srta. tem a fazer agora é descansar!

- Não, eu quero ver o meu filho! Preciso vê-lo!

Kate tremia muito e chorava sem parar. Andréa não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmá-la, por isso correu até a porta e mandou que chamassem o Dr. Shephard. Ele prontamente veio vê-la, tinha se compadecido com o caso dela. Quando a trouxeram, o acidente havia provocado o trabalho de parto precoce, e a criança viveu somente alguns segundos. Apesar de ser médico há muitos anos, cirurgião-chefe do Hospital St. Sebastian, o Dr. Cristian Shephard emocionou-se muito com o caso daquela mulher, uma criminosa fugitiva, trazida ao hospital pelo homem que conseguira prendê-la. Não sabia que tipo de crime ela tinha cometido, mas não se importou com isso, ela era uma paciente e ele um homem íntegro, não fazia diferença entre seus pacientes. Proibiu de imediato a presença de agentes vigiando do lado de fora do quarto, permitiu apenas nas entradas e saídas do hospital, não queria causar estranheza aos outros pacientes, nem desconforto à Srta. Austen.

Kate gritava dentro do quarto quando Cristian entrou. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para a cama dela, esperando que ela se acalmasse. Ao vê-lo, Kate foi se acalmando aos poucos, mas ainda soluçando perguntou ao médico:

- Foi o senhor quem me atendeu?

- Sim.- ele respondeu.

- Sabe quem eu sou ,não sabe?

- Sei, mas isso não importa. Eu só quero que você fique bem.

Ela sentiu ternura e respeito emanando daquele simpático médico de cabelos grisalhos e de ar sábio, de alguma forma lembrou seu pai de quem sentia muitas saudades, o qual não podia ver por conta de sua fuga constante da polícia.

- O meu filho? Como ele era?

Cristian sorriu:

- Um lindo menino, mas não se parecia com você, talvez com o pai.

- Cabelos escuros, branquinho?- Kate indagou, sorrindo, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto.

- Sim.- assentiu Cristian.

- Sempre foi assim.- queixou-se Kate. – A vida sempre está tirando coisas de mim, e isso não para nunca, serei presa, morrerei na cadeia pelo que eu fiz. Talvez Deus tenha me punido, levando o meu filho, porque eu jamais poderia ser uma boa mãe.

- Sabe, minha mãe costumava dizer, que Deus tem razões que a própria razão desconhece. Acredito que talvez não fosse a hora de você ser mãe, mas essa hora chegará em momento mais oportuno. Jamais perca as esperanças Kate, nunca deixe de acreditar, porque no dia em que deixamos de fazer isso, tudo está perdido.

- Meu pai costumava dizer isso.

- Então ele é um homem sábio!- Cristian completou. – Andréa!

A enfermeira entrou novamente no quarto, segurando uma seringa.

- Você precisa descansar, Andréa vai te aplicar esse calmante e quando acordar vai se sentir melhor.

Kate aceitou, estava exausta e sentia dores, principalmente a dor maior de ter perdido seu filho. Enquanto Andréa aplicava devagar o calmante em seu braço, Kate foi sentindo uma ligeira sonolência, viu o Dr. Shephard ainda parado junto à porta, e falou, meio grogue:

- Obrigada, nunca vou me esquecer de suas palavras.

Sua vista ficou turva outra vez e além do sono, Kate começou a sentir uma sensação de entorpecência seguida de uma estranha paz. Porém, antes que seus olhos se fechassem vislumbrou a figura de um homem alto, forte, cabelos lisos negros que lhe caíam pelo rosto, conversando com Cristian na porta. Tinha algo de doce e sublime no olhar dele que Kate nunca esqueceu. Foi a última imagem que viu antes de adormecer em virtude do medicamento.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, Kate acordou agoniada na cama, suando muito. O efeito do calmante já tinha passado e ela sentia a boca seca. Levantou-se da cama, retirando a agulha do soro que tomava. Estava com uma vontade enorme de fugir, desaparecer dali. Sabia que assim que estivesse recuperada, Marshall a mandaria para a prisão, e Kate não iria para lá, de jeito nenhum. Procurou por suas roupas no armário do quarto e teve sorte de encontrá-las, vestiu-as depressa. Ainda sentia dor, mas a necessidade de fugir era mais forte.

Ficou pensando por alguns instantes como sairia dali, até que seus olhos se depararam com um imenso buquê de rosas na mesinha ao lado da cama. Sentiu vontade de cheirar as rosas, não soube o por que. Ao fazer isso, um envelope branco pequeno caiu ao chão. Ela o recolheu, e leu:

" Estimo suas melhoras, e lamento muito o que aconteceu, bela senhorita." Ass: J.S.

Quem teria lhe mandado aquelas flores? Tocou as iniciais do nome no papel, intrigada. Sorriu, fosse quem fosse, era muito gentil. Guardou o cartão no bolso do casaco, e retirou uma rosa do buquê levando-a consigo. Abriu a janela do quarto, estava no primeiro andar, não era muito alto, tinha um balancim que poderia ajudá-la a chegar embaixo. Passou suas pernas pela janela, escalando a parede, direto para o balancim, com cuidado. Lá embaixo estava escuro e não havia ninguém que pudesse detê-la. Kate aspirou o perfume da noite, o cheiro de sua liberdade. Naquele momento, lembrou-se do pai e da caixa de Pandora. Suas palavras ecoavam em sua mente, "não importa o que aconteça em sua vida, nenhum mal é eterno. E pensando nisso, Kate chegou até o chão, perdendo-se na noite, de volta à sua vida de fugas.

**(Fim do flashback).**

**-------------------------------**

Tudo era confuso naquele lugar, mesmo assim essa sensação de não saber o que estava por vir era comum para Kate, já que estava acostumada a viver um dia de cada vez, devido à sua antiga vida de fugitiva. Por isso não estranhou quando foram buscá-la na cela que dividia agora com Sawyer para levá-la para outro lugar. Temeu apenas pelo amigo, que estava ferido por causa do golpe que levou na cabeça. Mas ao vê-la preocupada, Juliet lhe garantiu que ele seria tratado e ficaria bem. Aliás, essa foi a única coisa que estranhou no comportamento da mulher, Juliet nunca era grosseira, mas também não podia-se dizer que era gentil. Era sonsa, nisso que Kate acreditava. Mas de qualquer forma, era estranho vê-la dizendo que cuidariam de Sawyer, o homem que atirara num deles, que espécie de pessoas eram aquelas?

Uma vez fora da jaula, a fizeram tomar um banho e vestir roupas limpas, um delicado vestido amarelo. Depois disso, a levaram encapuzada para outro lugar, onde a deixaram. Em seguida uma porta se fechou, seguida do barulho inconfundível de uma chave trancando a fechadura. Sentiu medo, onde estava?

De repente, o nervosismo tomou conta de si, ao sentir braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura. As mãos foram subindo até o seu pescoço, e o capuz que usava foi suspenso para que lábios pudessem roçar seu pescoço. Kate suspirou, o coração estava acelerado, não conseguia acreditar, mas aquele toque lhe parecia muito familiar. As mãos continuaram a erguer o capuz, e Kate parou de respirar quando seu olhar finalmente encontrou o dele:

- Jack...-murmurou.

O rosto dele iluminou-se ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome, daquele jeito tão doce e íntimo que só ela sabia fazer. Sim, era real, ela estava ali com ele, e teriam a noite inteira para ficarem juntos, para matarem a saudade que os consumia. Jack não tinha certeza se os Outros cumpririam com sua palavra em relação a não haver câmeras ali dentro, mas realmente não se importou com isso. Kate estava ali com ele, e se os Outros os vissem em seu momento de intimidade, que vissem, que diferença fazia? Eram humanos, se amavam e queriam ficar juntos.

- Como você conseguiu isso? Por que eles me trouxeram até aqui? Oh Deus, Jack, eu pedi tanto por isso!- ela se jogou nos braços dele, desesperada por senti-lo junto de si.

- Kate!- ele suspirou apertando-a contra seu corpo, sabia que tinham muita coisa para conversar sobre os dias que passaram separados, mas naquele primeiro momento não dava, Jack só queria tocá-la, como se estivesse se certificando de que ela era real, e não mais uma das fantasias que imaginara durante a sua estada naquele porão escuro e frio.

Kate tentou conversar com ele, tinha muitas perguntas sem resposta, porém surpreendeu-se ao senti-lo carregá-la para a cama.

- Kate, sei que temos que falar, mas senti tanto a sua falta.- Jack dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, descendo delicadamente a alça de seu vestido.

Ela fechou os olhos, desfrutando intensamente das carícias dele.

- Durante todo o tempo em que estive preso, sozinho naquele porão, a única coisa que me mantinha firme era você, meu amor.

- Jack, eu também senti sua falta, e muito, mas precisamos pensar num jeito de sairmos daqui, amor. Teremos tempo para isso quando voltarmos ao acampamento!- ela falou, afastando-o delicadamente.

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- O que foi Jack?- Kate indagou percebendo a visível mudança de humor dele.

- Então era verdade, e eu que custei a acreditar nisso!

- Do que você está falando Jack?

- Você sabe!- ele gritou, nervoso.

- Não, não sei!- ela disse com seriedade. – Você está me assustando, o que houve?

- Para de se fazer de desentendida Kate, estou falando de você e do Sawyer!

- Eu e o Sawyer? Como assim? Eu não estou te entendendo!

- Kate, não finja que não sabe, estou falando de você e do Sawyer naquela jaula, se consolando mutuamente, enquanto eu estava preso naquele porão e a Ana-Lucia a sete palmos debaixo da terra.

Kate levou as mãos à boca:

- Ana-Lucia está morta? Oh não, Jack! Por isso o Sawyer está tão estranho...

- Não precisa fazer teatrinho pra cima de mim! Se você prefere ficar com o Sawyer, não há nada que eu possa fazer!

Jack estava muito nervoso, falando insanidades. Kate jamais estivera com Sawyer depois que ficou com ele, o que aconteceu entre eles era passado e ela sabia o quanto Sawyer era devotado a Ana-Lucia.

- Jack, para de falar bobagens! Não estive com o Sawyer, não da maneira que está pensando! Ele está muito arrasado com a morte da Ana, precisa do nosso apoio.

- Pelo jeito, ele precisa do seu apoio.- retorquiu Jack, doente de ciúmes.

Kate respirou fundo, tentando perdoá-lo por duvidar dela, sabia que ele estava agindo assim por desespero, devido à reclusão em que estavam naquele lugar. Por isso, tentou amenizar as coisas:

- O que mais você quer que eu diga, meu amor, pra você esquecer toda essa loucura?

Jack a encarou profundamente:

- Quero que você jure pra mim, que nunca, nunca mesmo esteve com o Sawyer!

- Não posso jurar isso pra você.- Kate disse, receosa. – Mas posso te assegurar que desde que ficamos juntos, nunca estive com ele. Sempre fui só sua, Jack, só sua!

Ele se sentou num canto do quarto, com o olhar confuso. Estava se sentindo mal por confrontá-la daquela maneira, mas não conseguia parar a si mesmo. Era como se aquele lugar o estivesse transformando em alguém que ele não queria ser. Kate sentiu toda a tristeza dele, e se aproximou cautelosa. Sentou-se ao lado dele, e segurou sua mão, ternamente:

- Durante toda a minha vida, Jack, eu esperei alguém para amar, dia após dia, ano após ano, fazendo o meu caminho, e você não faz idéia do quão tortuoso esse caminho era. Até que vim parar contra minha vontade nessa ilha, e conheci você. Um homem honesto, responsável, corajoso, um verdadeiro líder, que cuidou de todos nós, nos mantendo vivos até hoje. E eu te amei por isso, por tudo o que você é, e desde que fomos capturados eu ficava imaginando, se acontecesse algo com você como sobreviveríamos assim? Como eu viveria sem você? Jack, nunca mais duvide do meu amor, você me fez essa promessa, se lembra?

Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele: - Estou grávida de um filho seu, é só você quem eu amo.

A essa altura, os olhos de Jack estava marejados, e ele se sentia muito culpado pelas coisas que tinha dito a ela ainda há pouco, tocou seu ventre, notando que ele estava maior. Seu filho estava lá, e logo seriam uma família de verdade, só precisavam sair dali.

- Kate, me perdoe, eu tenho tanto medo de perdê-la, acho que nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida.

Ela o abraçou, e disse, carinhosa:

- Me perdoe também por não entender seus sentimentos, mas é que estou tão desesperada para fugir desse lugar, que só consigo pensar nisso. Porém, isso não quer dizer que eu não te queira.

Kate levantou-se do chão, e desamarrou o laço do vestido. Jack a olhou duvidoso, e ela respondeu:

- Me faça sua agora, Jack! È o que eu mais quero!

Ele não deixou ela pedir duas vezes, e levantou-se do chão jogando-a com força na cama, o que deixou Kate arrepiada. Ele acariciou o corpo dela por inteiro, com fúria fazendo-a gemer alto. Deslizou as mãos por baixo da saia dela e arrancou sua calcinha, jogando-a longe.

Kate abriu as pernas, seduzindo-o e ficou observando ele se despir diante dela. Sentou-se na cama e puxou-o para si, empurrando seu corpo de encontro ao dele. Jack beijou seus lábios intensamente e mordiscou seu pescoço, enquanto virava-a de costas. Kate surpreendeu-se um pouco com isso, nunca tinham se amado dessa maneira, mas deixou que ela a tomasse desse jeito, confiava plenamente nele. Mordeu os lábios, abafando um grito quando ele a possuiu com força, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, você é a mulher da minha vida, me deixa louco...

- Jack! Jack!- Kate gemia sem parar, adorando aquele jeito novo dele de fazer amor, e imaginando quantas coisas sobre Jack ela ainda não sabia, e o quanto queria descobrir a respeito. – Sim, amor, assim, assim...

Amaram-se de maneira feroz durante alguns minutos, ambos se sentindo no céu por poderem se tocar outra vez, até que tudo acabou em agonia e puro êxtase. Depois da explosão de luxúria que tomara conta dele, momentos antes, Jack puxou Kate delicadamente para si e deitou-se com ela na cama. Kate arfava, satisfeita. Enroscou-se no corpo dele e beijou seus lábios.

- Você está bem, princesa? Eu não fui muito...

- Você foi maravilhoso!- ela disse sorrindo, aconchegada a ele. – Quero ser sua pra sempre, de todas as formas que você quiser. Eu te amo!

Jack sorriu também, sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por uma estranha paz, coisa que não sentia desde que tinham sido capturados. Suas dúvidas em relação ao amor dela tinham acabado, Kate era sua, e nada, nem ninguém poderia separá-los.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outra vez sozinho em sua jaula, Sawyer estava muito preocupado com Kate. Já fazia um bom tempo que a tinham levado, e ele esperava sinceramente que ela estivesse bem, embora não soubesse onde ela estava. Como estava sozinho, permitiu-se sofrer um pouco, a dor de perder Ana-Lucia estava cada dia mais insuportável, mas ele não deixaria ninguém aproveitar-se disso, ele nunca se considerara um fraco, mas aprendera a ser mais forte convivendo com Ana. Realmente admirava a capacidade dela de sobreviver às adversidades da vida, fazendo o necessário para assegurar que as outras pessoas ao seu redor ficassem bem.

Tinha sido por isso que morrera, por ele, tentando tirá-lo da situação em que infelizmente ainda se encontrava. Naquele momento, jurou para si mesmo que viveria, por ela, sua amada Ana. Escaparia de lá com o filho e seria o homem que sempre quis ser, mas que sua covardia e a autopiedade o impediam de sê-lo.

Sorriu amargamente, e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos azuis quando ele se recordou de mais um de seus momentos com ela. Viu-a em seus pensamentos dançando sensualmente descalça na areia, o vento emaranhando seus cabelos negros e balançando suavemente seu vestido. Ela cantava uma canção em espanhol, enquanto se insinuava para ele, que assistia a cena apaixonado, extasiado. Não havia ninguém por perto, só eles dois se permitindo serem felizes, fugindo dos fantasmas do passado que os atormentavam.

Sawyer sentiu uma imensa dor no peito, e chorou como um menino desprotegido que necessitava desesperadamente de colo e não tinha a quem pedir. Estava outra vez sozinho e chorava como no dia em que o avião caíra naquela ilha. Ninguém fazia a menor idéia de como ele se sentia, perdido, sem chão. Sim, era essa a palavra, Sawyer se sentia sem chão sem Ana-Lucia, sem seu porto-seguro para atracar. Não a ouviria mais cantar aquelas doces melodias em seu ouvido, não a ouviria mais ressonar macio enquanto dormia recostada em seu peito, nem veria a plenitude de seus olhos negros bravos quando o encarava aborrecida, e como Sawyer a achava linda quando estava zangada.

- Ana! Ana!- gritou chorando desesperado, sacudindo a grade da jaula, como no dia em que a vira pela última vez, seus gritos ecoando pela floresta. – Eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la outra vez, você é o mais perto do céu que eu já cheguei, como eu sinto sua falta, baby...mas o mundo não precisa saber disso, porque eu prometo que jamais irei decepcioná-la, querida, jamais!- dessa vez ele falava baixo, como se Ana-Lucia pudesse ouvir suas promessas.

Sentou-se no chão outra vez e chorou ainda mais, soluçando, o peito subindo e descendo em meio à dor.

- Sawyer...- sussurrou uma voz serena próxima ao seu ouvido.

Ele ergueu os olhos lacrimejantes e procurou o dono da voz em meio à escuridão, mas não enxergou nada.

- Sawyer...- a voz insistiu, ainda mais suave.

E Sawyer sentiu uma onde de calor e conforto por todo o seu corpo, seguido de um inebriante perfume de flores.

- Ana?- ele indagou receoso, questionando a si mesmo se estava louco.

Começou a achar que estava mesmo quando viu Ana-Lucia diante de si com o mesmo vestido branco que usara da última vez em que a vira. Ela sorriu amorosa para ele, e sem dizer uma palavra estendeu-lhe a mão. Hipnotizado, Sawyer estendeu sua mão a ela, e de repente tudo ficou confuso, Ana não estava diante dele. Pegou-se dormindo no chão de terra batida com a mão fechada, segurando algo. Abriu a mão, era o colar de dente de tigre de Ana-Lucia. Sorriu emocionado, o coração se encheu de esperanças.

LOST


	5. Um por todos e todos por um parte I

Episódio 3: "Um por todos, e todos por um"

Sinopse: Eles ainda permanecem presos, mas as coisas estão começando a mudar, ataques e contra-ataques começam a ocorrer. Aliados surgem e mais uma vez Sayid quer montar um grupo de resgate para salvar seus amigos.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho irritante de metal batendo contra metal acordou Sawyer de um belo sonho, e irritado ele esfregou os olhos, sentando-se no chão. Pela primeira vez em vários dias sonhava com algo realmente bom, lembranças dele com Ana, porém a presença de Ben Linus batendo com uma colher nas barras de ferro da jaula, mais uma vez o recordava de sua atual condição.

- Bom dia, James!

Sawyer esfregou as têmporas, sentindo dor de cabeça, pelo stress, as noites mal dormidas, a má alimentação e principalmente pela enxaqueca ocasionada devido à falta de seus óculos. Encarou Ben, muito irritado, antes de dizer:

- Eu não entendo toda essa ironia de vocês em querer parecerem civilizados. Ficam nos dando bom dia, boa noite, pedem licença e por favor, somente para nos deixarem trancados nessa jaula comendo biscoito de peixe! Eu atirei numa de vocês, pelo amor de Deus! Mostre um pouco de raiva por isso, algo que indique que você é humano, porque sinceramente me custa acreditar nisso.

Benjamin deu um sorriso sarcástico, e falou com muita calma:

- James, eu sei que atirou na Coleen para proteger a Kate, e isso é perfeitamente compreensível. Qual homem não faria o mesmo para proteger a mulher amada?

Sawyer franziu as sobrancelhas:

- Sei, sei. Agora me diga Lorde Voldemort, onde quer chegar com essa conversa? E já que tocou no assunto, onde está a Kate? Vocês a levaram ontem e não a trouxeram mais.

- Kate, está bem, posso lhe assegurar. Mas na minha humilde opinião, ela estaria melhor com você do que onde está agora. Anda, vamos dar uma volta, respirar o ar puro da manhã e ter uma boa conversa. Posso responder muitas de suas perguntas.

Ele abriu o cadeado da jaula e ficou esperando pacientemente que Sawyer resolvesse segui-lo. Não lhe apontou nenhuma arma, e não o obrigou a usar capuz nem algemas. Desconfiado, Sawyer o seguiu, mas resolveu não tentar nada, aquele homem era muito esperto, com certeza deveria ter uma carta na manga.

**(Flashback)**

- È ele?

- Sim, Capitã, é ele mesmo. Finalmente o encontramos.

- E por acaso, sargento.

- Devemos prendê-lo agora? Temos todas as provas, o cara não sai nem sob pagamento de fiança.

- Sim, vamos prendê-lo, deixemos apenas que ele termine de almoçar.

A Capitã Cortez sorriu, observando o seu alvo almoçar calmamente, não fazendo a menor idéia de que seria preso em alguns minutos. James Ford, era esse o seu nome, embora suas vítimas o conhecessem como "Sawyer". Muito atraente e de uma lábia invejável, Sawyer era um dos golpistas mais procurados pela polícia de quatro Estados. Nenhum dos golpes que aplicava era igual ao outro, embora houvesse um denominador comum entre eles, arrancar dinheiro dos maridos das mulheres que seduzia.

O Sr. Ford não era um caso que estivesse investigando oficialmente, porém desde que sua última vítima, a Sra. Cassidy Philips, prestara queixa na delegacia sobre ele, a Capitã sentiu-se atraída pelo caso, e por isso nomeou o sargento Weasley para investigá-lo, permanecendo assim indiretamente na questão. Era um pouco pessoal, ela admitira a si mesma, já que mais do que os psicopatas, ela odiava os enganadores, porque fora vítima de um deles quando jovem, e por uma estranha coincidência, o homem que a enganara também atendia pela alcunha de Sawyer. Isso acabou com sua vida, com o seu sonho de fazer faculdade de direito, foi repudiada pela família, ficando sozinha, sem dinheiro e o que era pior grávida de sua filha. Levou muito tempo para que se reerguesse e fosse aceita novamente pelos pais, junto com sua pequena.

Quando recebeu o perfil de Sawyer na delegacia, uma terrível dúvida a assaltara, seria esse homem irmão de sua filha? Prendê-lo era uma questão de utilidade pública, mas descobrir se aquele homem a levaria direito ao homem que a enganara há mais de vinte anos atrás era a consumação de uma vingança que almejara por muito tempo.

Em sua mesa, Sawyer acabara de pedir a conta ao garçom. Não comera quase nada deixando a maior parte da comida no prato. Estava com uma sensação ruim aquele dia, de que algo iria acontecer e ele não estava preparado. Aliás, vinha sentindo isso desde seu último golpe. Tinha sido o mais longo, precisou passar muito mais tempo com essa mulher para que tudo desse certo, e inevitavelmente acabou se envolvendo com ela, além do que era preciso. Por isso sentia-se culpado, embora não devesse. Aquele golpe tinha sido o último, e Sawyer finalmente poderia começar a pensar em ir atrás do homem que destruiu sua família, o homem de quem ele assumira a identidade, o verdadeiro Sawyer.

O garçom trouxe a conta, e Sawyer abriu a carteira depositando o dinheiro sobre a mesa. Já ia se levantando para ir embora quando observou uma mulher por volta dos quarenta e poucos anos, porte altivo, de feições latinas se aproximar da mesa dele. Seu olhar era sério e compenetrado.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, senhora?- Sawyer indagou, simpático assim que a mulher colocou-se frente a frente com ele.

- Sr. James Ford?

- Sim.- ele respondeu receoso.

- O Senhor está preso!- disse a Capitã tirando as algemas do bolso do casaco.

- Como é que é?- surpreendeu-se Sawyer.

- O Senhor tem o direito de ficar calado, tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra o senhor no tribunal, tem direito a um advogado, se não puder pagar um o Estado se encarregará disso.

As pessoas no restaurante pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo para assistir à cena inusitada. Pelo menos cinco policiais que estavam à paisana no restaurante surgiram do nada e seguraram Sawyer para que Raquel Cortez o algemasse. Ele estava pasmo, jamais tinha sido preso. Seu único pensamento naquele momento, no entanto, era como faria para sair daquela situação.

**(Fim do Flashback).**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou com os braços fortes de Jack em volta de sua cintura e gemeu preguiçosa se aconchegando ainda mais nele. Jack sorriu ao ouvi-la, e beijou sua testa antes de dizer:

- Eu podia ficar ouvindo você gemer assim o resto da minha vida!

Ela sorriu e o encheu de beijinhos pelo rosto. Apesar da situação inusitada de estarem presos em um quarto, provavelmente cheio de câmeras sentiam-se muito bem somente por ter a companhia um do outro. Decidiram silenciosamente evitar conversar abertamente sobre formas de escapar dali devido à possibilidade de estarem sendo ouvidos. Estarem juntos outra vez renovara suas esperanças em poder fugir dali e retornar ao seu acampamento, por isso esperariam por uma oportunidade perfeita. Seriam mais cooperativos, ganhariam pontos e descobririam pouco a pouco a fraqueza daquelas pessoas. Além disso, Jack os tinha em suas mãos, porque era o único capaz de fazer com que Colleen se recuperasse.

- Vista-se amor, eles logo deverão vir buscá-la.- Jack disse com pesar.

Kate beijou o ombro dele e concordou, procurando pelas roupas no quarto. Jack vestiu-se também, e depois a ajudou a amarrar o laço do vestido. Estava fazendo isso quando Juliet entrou no quarto, chorando desesperada.

- Colleen está morta!- disse entre soluços.

Tudo estava perdido agora. Com a morte de Colleen, Jack não teria mais como pressionar os Outros, estavam de volta à estaca zero e o que era pior, ameaçados de morte. Ben e seu grupo com certeza iriam querer uma vingança pelo falecimento de um dos seus, e Jack não poderia mais garantir a segurança deles, principalmente a de Sawyer, responsável direto pela morte de Colleen.

- Ela morreu, Jack!- repetiu Juliet, ainda chorando.

Kate pôde perceber que existia um pesar sincero em seu pranto, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia algo frio, premeditado. Juliet era um mistério para ela.

- Jack, você nos garantiu que ela se recuperaria.

- Eu imaginei que sim, estou tão surpreso quanto você.- disse Jack, um pouco nervoso, mas não porque sentisse algum tipo de culpa pela morte dela, mas por medo do que aconteceria com ele, Kate e Sawyer. – Juliet, você deve saber melhor do que eu sobre os recursos que vocês possuem aqui, e há de convir comigo que eles são estranhamente escassos. Para uma organização tão poderosa, eu imaginava que vocês tivessem mais condições. Colleen poderia ter sobrevivido numa sala de cirurgia mais equipada, eu não sou um milagreiro!

- Não é o que acreditamos, Jack!- ela gritou, num raro momento de fraqueza aparente.

- E agora, o que vai acontecer com o Sawyer?- indagou Kate, preocupada.

- Ele será executado.- Juliet respondeu, dessa vez não demonstrava pesar, apenas frieza.

- Não!- Kate gritou, desesperada.

Jack a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la.

- Não façam isso!- pediu Jack. – Chega de sangue entre nós, porque nossos grupos não podem coexistir em paz? Sei que a organização de vocês está em decadência, caso contrário por que estariam presos nessa ilha? Vocês não têm como sair daqui, tanto quanto nós.

Juliet deu um sorriso resignado:

- Talvez você saiba uma parte da história, Jack. Mas o todo é muito diferente do que você imagina. Greg!- ela chamou, autoritária.

O brutamontes entrou no quarto, e ouviu as ordens dela:

- Leve a Kate!

- Não!- disse Jack com firmeza. – Eu não confio em vocês levando-a daqui! Não agora depois da morte de Colleen. Kate permanece aqui comigo!

- Me desculpe, Jack!- disse Juliet, eletrocutando Jack com o disparador de choques.

- Jaaaack!- Kate gritou ao vê-lo cair no chão, se contorcendo de dor. Greg a agarrou por trás e saiu arrastando-a do quarto, enquanto ela se debatia chamando por Jack.

Enquanto Jack ainda tremia convulsivamente, Juliet se abaixou e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Confie em mim, tudo irá se resolver!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ana-Lucia.- pronunciou Ben enquanto caminhava com Sawyer pela orla da praia, sua mão devida e discretamente posicionada no disparador de choques no bolso da calça, caso fosse necessário usá-lo.

Sawyer ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir o nome dela, mas nada disse, deixou que Ben continuasse.

- Por que ela?- indagou Ben. – Por que amar uma mulher cujo primeiro ato que fez ao encontrá-lo na floresta foi jogá-lo dentro de um buraco?

- Por que está me perguntando isso? Que diferença faz pra você, Gale?

- Ah sim, antes de continuarmos nossa conversa, é necessário que eu lhe diga o meu nome verdadeiro, afinal eu sei o seu, então seria injusto que eu não dissesse o meu. Linus, Benjamin, Linus.

- Muito prazer, 007.- respondeu Sawyer sarcástico. – Agora pode deixar dessa conversa fiada sobre os meus "sentimentos" e me dizer exatamente por que estamos aqui.

- Eu ainda não acabei, James.- reiterou Ben, seguindo com seu raciocínio. – Como eu dizia, por que amar uma mulher que disse desaforos e te bateu incontáveis vezes? Foi só pelo sexo, James? Você é tão manipulável assim?

- Onde está querendo chegar?- questionou Sawyer, confuso.

Ele fez menção para que se sentassem em duas cadeiras postas embaixo de um enorme guarda-sol à beira da praia. Sawyer o fez, mas continuou encarando-o, em busca de uma resposta para aquele estranho interrogatório.

- Já que não vai responder a minha pergunta, pelo menos me diga então o que mais gostava nela?

- Da falta de paciência que ela tinha em ficar escutando baboseiras como as que está me dizendo agora. Você disse que responderia minhas perguntas, e não que eu teria que responder às suas.

- Justo!- disse Ben, sorrindo enigmaticamente. Pergunte! Quer saber por que os trouxemos aqui? Em que tipo de coisas estamos envolvidos, por exemplo?

- Não. O que eu quero saber é se a Ana está mesmo morta, e se estiver quero saber onde foi enterrada e que me levem até lá. Quero saber também onde está o meu filho?

- São muitas perguntas mesmo.- falou Ben, sem emoção. Mas, vamos lá, Ana-Lucia está morta, não poderá ir ao túmulo dela porque a cremamos e jogamos suas cinzas ao mar, como fazemos com os nossos quando morrem, é bem mais higiênico devo lhe dizer e quanto ao seu filho, ele está bem é só o que posso falar, melhor do que estaria com você que jamais será um bom pai, afinal abandonou sua filha,Clementine.

Sawyer escutou palavra por palavra do que ele disse, e assim que Ben pronunciou a última, jogou-se sobre ele disposto a matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Entretanto, Ben não se abalou porque em segundos três homens armados com espingardas apareceram e as apontaram para Sawyer, que não teve outro remédio senão sair de cima de dele.

Endireitando a gola da camisa, Benjamin disse:

- Precisamos dar um jeito nesse seu gênio, Sawyer, caso contrário vai ficar difícil a comunicação entre nós. E já que não quer me dizer nada sobre seu relacionamento com Ana-Lucia...

- Por que Ana-Lucia te interessa tanto, ainda mais agora que está morta?- bradou Sawyer.

- Curiosidade.- Ben respondeu calmamente. – Mas como eu dizia, já que não quer me falar nada sobre ela, me fale sobre a Kate.

- O que tem a Kate?- Sawyer indagou, sem tirar os olhos das espingardas que estavam estrategicamente apontadas para ele.

- O filho que ela espera, é mesmo do Shephard?

Sawyer franziu o cenho: - Que raio de pergunta é essa? Por que eu é que tenho que saber? Pergunte a ela.

- Então você não sabe?- insistiu Ben.

- Deveria?- questionou Sawyer.

Ben respirou fundo:

- Quer dizer que não existe a possibilidade de você ser o pai?

- Como é?- disse Sawyer, ficando cada vez mais confuso.

- Se o filho que Kate espera não é seu, então não temos porque te manter aqui entende? Você James "Sawyer" Ford não tem nenhuma utilidade para nós. Danny!

Danny Pickett apareceu armado com duas espingardas, Greg vinha ao seu lado arrastando Kate consigo, amordaçada. Ambos saindo do meio das árvores, aparentemente estiveram lá o tempo todo, apenas esperando a ordem para saírem.

- Ele é todo seu, Danny. Sinto muito pela Colleen, faça justiça!

Como que tomado por um espírito demoníaco, assim que obteve o aval de Benjamin, Danny foi com tudo para cima de Sawyer, desferindo-lhe socos, chutes, pontapés. No início, Sawyer tentou se defender, mas viu Greg apontando uma pistola para a cabeça de Kate e não tentou mais nada, não queria que a machucassem. Danny continuou espancando-o covardemente, enquanto Kate chorava desesperada, seus gritos abafados pelo pano que trazia amarrado à boca.

Sawyer sentiu a pele de seu corpo esmagada, seus ossos sendo estraçalhados aos poucos por aquele homem, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos azuis. Pensou em Ana e em seu filho, buscando uma válvula de escape para sua dor. Kate gemia querendo dizer algo. Ben percebeu e ordenou:

- Pare!

Danny parou de bater nele ao ouvir a voz de Ben, mas voltou os olhos para o seu líder pedindo uma explicação do porque ele pedira para que parasse.

- Vamos ouvir o que a Srta. Austen tem a dizer.

A mordaça de Kate foi retirada, e ela implorou entre os soluços:

- Não o matem, não o matem, por favor. Ele é o pai do meu filho!

Dentro do alojamento, Jack havia sido levado para uma outra sala, fétida como o primeiro porão onde estivera, porém muito mais apertada. Estava amarrado a uma cadeira, com um monitor de TV a sua frente, que acabara de ser ligado e não acreditou quando ouviu Kate afirmar diante da tela:

- Eu juro, Sawyer é o pai do meu filho.

Kate só poderia ter enlouquecido, pensou Sawyer consigo mesmo. Era totalmente impossível ele ser o pai do filho dela. Se estava mentindo para aquelas pessoas tentando protegê-lo, depois que a criança nascesse um simples teste de DNA poderia comprovar que ele não era o pai, e Sawyer acreditava fielmente que os Outros tinham meios para realizar tal exame.

Diante da afirmação de Kate, Benjamin ordenou definitivamente que Danny parasse de espancar Sawyer, e que este fosse levado de volta à jaula. Picket acatou sua ordem, mas seu rosto estava cada vez mais vermelho de ódio por Sawyer, dando a impressão de que explodiria a qualquer momento.

- E quanto a ela?- indagou Greg a Ben se referindo a Kate.

- Levem-na para a jaula com Sawyer, longe de mim querer separar uma família feliz.- comentou, cinicamente.

Dois homens suspenderam Sawyer do chão, cada um segurando em um braço, já iam levando-o quando Ben se aproximou e disse baixinho a ele:

- Conhece a lei de Darwin, Sawyer? Apenas os mais adaptados sobrevivem, pense nisso!

Enquanto era arrastado, Sawyer já não sentia mais ódio, nem pesar, nem indignação, nem sentimento algum, sua vida parecia uma coleção de provações, que ele tinha de suportar resignado. Kate vinha logo atrás dele, chorando silenciosamente, caminhava com suas próprias pernas, sem ser arrastada, tão resignada quanto Sawyer e odiando ter que mentir sobre a paternidade de seu filho para salvar a vida de seu amigo.

Um dos homens que arrastavam Sawyer abriu a porta da jaula, mas antes que ele fosse jogado lá dentro, Juliet apareceu, e ordenou aos homens:

- Não o coloquem na jaula, levem-no para o meu quarto no alojamento.

Os homens entreolharam-se confusos.

- Mas Benjamin disse que...

- Eu me entendo com Benjamin.- insistiu Juliet. – Andem, levem-no para o meu quarto.

Sawyer piscou os olhos azuis, confuso. Não estava entendendo o que aquela mulher queria dele, seria mais um interrogatório tão estranho quanto o de Ben naquela manhã?

- E quanto a Kate?- indagou Greg a Juliet.

- Ela permanece na jaula.- respondeu Juliet.

- Não!- gritou Kate. – O que vocês irão fazer com ele? Não podem matá-lo, ele é o pai do meu bebê, eu já disse.

- Eu sei disso, Kate. E não vou questioná-la, se você diz que Sawyer é o pai do seu filho, quem sou eu para dizer o contrário?

- Não, ela está mentindo para me salvar, o bebê que ela espera é do doutor!- disse Sawyer, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive Kate que quase parou de respirar ao ouvi-lo desmenti-la.

- Não Sawyer, não precisamos mais mentir sobre isso. Se é por causa da Ana que você não quer que saibam a verdade, agora já não importa mais, ela está morta!- falou Kate, tentando manter sua mentira, demonstrando o máximo de frieza possível.

- Não faça isso, sardenta! Você não parou pra pensar que eles devem estar gravando tudo o que estamos dizendo e mostrando pro doutor. Não acha que o doutor vai ficar magoado com essas suas afirmações?

Kate ficou surpresa com a preocupação de Sawyer em relação aos sentimentos de Jack, mas temia muito pela vida dele e manteria sua mentira até que achasse que o amigo estaria em segurança.

- Sei que ele vai ficar magoado, Sawyer, mas essa é a verdade, e você sabe muito bem.- Kate afirmou.

- Já chega dessa lavagem de roupa suja!- bradou Juliet, e sem que Sawyer percebesse aplicou uma seringa de tranqüilizante nele, fazendo-o dormir.

- Sawyer!- gritou Kate, histérica, vendo-o desmaiar.

- Vamos, tragam ele!- ordenou Juliet.

Os homens voltaram a arrastar Sawyer, dessa vez para longe da jaula, levando-o em direção ao alojamento. Kate foi jogada dentro da jaula novamente e ficou gritando, segurando nas barras, enquanto todos se afastavam:

- Sawyer! Sawyer!

------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

Era a primeira vez que Sawyer tinha sido preso. Apesar de aplicar golpes já há um bom tempo, nunca tinha sido pego. Se perguntava quem o tinha entregado, informando o seu paradeiro. Seria algum gigolô invejoso que queria tirá-lo de circulação para triunfar sozinho no mundo dos golpes? Quem sabe? O fato era que estar sentado sozinho diante daquelas quatro paredes intimidadoras e escuras da sala de interrogatório da polícia de Los Angeles o estava deixando louco. Tamborilava os dedos, nervosamente pelo tampo da mesa de madeira quando a Capitã que o prendera entrou. O sargento Weasley tinha saído de lá há uns dez minutos, sem conseguir arrancar uma boa confissão de Sawyer, por isso solicitara à Capitã Cortez que o interrogasse, acreditava que os métodos de intimidação dela seriam mais eficientes.

- Capitã!- exclamou Sawyer, sedutor quando a mulher adentrou a sala segurando um copo plástico de capuccino do Starbucks.

Ela não respondeu à saudação dele, apenas encarou-o com o semblante sério, e puxou uma cadeira de frente para ele.

- Você sabe, Sr. Sawyer, que irá pegar provavelmente uns dez anos de prisão pelo que fez, não sabe?

- Dona Capitã...- ele hesitou, lendo o nome dela no crachá preso ao uniforme de policial. – Cortez! Com todo o respeito, em primeiro lugar, a senhora já deveria saber que o meu nome não é Sawyer, e sim James Ford. Não sei da onde tiraram esse nome, provavelmente devem estar me confundindo com alguém. E em segundo lugar, fique sabendo que pedirei uma indenização milionária à prefeitura pela humilhação e o incômodo que estão me fazendo passar hoje.

- Faz parte do seu show não é? Dar esse tipo de resposta.- afirmou a Capitã. – Pois bem, Sr. Sawyer ou Sr. Ford se preferir, fique sabendo que continuar com esse joguinho não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, Cassidy Philips, a mulher que te entregou, a que foi seu último golpe nos contou detalhe por detalhe de quem você é, então não adianta mais continuar com o teatrinho, guarde seus monólogos para a Academia do Oscar, quem sabe você não será indicado como o homem mais mentiroso do século?

Sawyer estava muito surpreso em saber que Cassidy o havia denunciado, não achou que ela seria capaz disso, já que ele tinha certeza de que se apaixonara de verdade por ele. Mesmo assim, não demonstrou o quanto essa informação havia mexido com ele, mantendo o sorriso cínico no rosto. A Capitã continuou:

- Mais mentiroso do que você, Sr. Ford, eu só conheci um homem, e ele também se chamava Sawyer.

O texano franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda mais surpreso:

- Onde está querendo chegar, Capitã?

- Pois bem, eu vou direto ao assunto.- ela disse. – Nossa conversa não está sendo gravada, nem existem câmeras nesse momento aqui nessa sala, nem ninguém atrás daquele vidro. Somos só você e eu.

Sawyer olhou ao seu redor, como se estivesse tentando comprovar o que ela dizia.

- E por que isso?- indagou.

Raquel Cortez respirou fundo:

- Porque esse homem, Sawyer, aplicou um golpe em mim há mais de vinte anos atrás, roubou todo o dinheiro da minha poupança, que meus pais tinham feito desde quando nasci para minha faculdade, e ainda me abandonou grávida.

Sawyer alargou os olhos, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho.

- Eu preciso saber, se você tem algum tipo de parentesco com esse homem, se sabe onde ele está? Diga-me, ele é seu pai?

- Como eu vou saber que isso não é mais uma jogada para conseguir uma confissão minha pelo golpe do qual sou acusado?- questionou Sawyer, duvidoso.

- Você tem apenas que acreditar na minha palavra.- reiterou a Capitã. – Depois dessa nossa conversa, voltarei aqui novamente e interrogarei você junto com o Sargento Weasley, diante das câmeras, com direito à gravação e pessoas atrás daquele vidro. E você dirá exatamente o que eu mandar.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Porque será vantajoso pra você, confie em mim, não vai querer passar dez anos confinado na prisão, e eu posso te ajudar a escapar disso.

Raquel tirou a carteira do bolso, e mostrou a Sawyer a foto de uma garotinha de cabelos escuros, sorrindo, mostrando as janelinhas no lugar dos dentes que iam nascer.

- Esta é a minha filha. Ela tinha seis anos nessa foto, vai completar 25 anos na semana que vem. Essa fotografia foi tirada na época em que meus pais me aceitaram de volta, e com o tempo eu conheci um bom homem, com quem me casei e ajudou a criar a minha filha. Mas antes disso, eu sofri durante seis anos por tudo o que esse homem fez pra mim.

- Como ela se chama?- indagou Sawyer passando o dedo polegar sobre a foto.

- Isso não importa, eu preciso saber, que tipo de relação você tem com o Sawyer? È filho dele ou algum tipo de discípulo introduzido no mundo do crime, que utiliza seu nome emprestado?

- Esse homem, Sawyer.- disse ele, rendendo-se às perguntas da Capitã, sentindo-se compadecido por ela, por ter sido vítima do mesmo homem. – Ele seduziu a minha mãe, roubou todo o dinheiro do meu pai. Meu pai ficou furioso com isso e matou a minha mãe, se matando em seguida. Tudo na minha frente.

Ao contar aquela história, tão dolorida para ele, Sawyer não tinha lágrimas nos olhos, já há algum tempo havia aprendido a lidar com aquele fato, não precisava que ninguém tivesse pena dele. Raquel Cortez compreendeu exatamente o que esse sentimento significava. Ao ouvir Sawyer narrar sua triste história, sentiu uma espécie de conexão entre eles, pois ambos foram vítimas do mesmo criminoso. Sem hesitar, ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele e disse:

- Eu quero fazer um trato com você, James.

- Que tipo de trato?

- Se você usa o nome do Sawyer é porque deve ter feito por merecer esta alcunha. Segundo Cassidy Philips você é um dos homens mais ardilosos que ela já conheceu, então façamos uso dessa sua "qualidade". A coisa que eu mais quero na minha vida é a felicidade da minha filha, mas, além disso, tem uma outra coisa que eu preciso: vingança.

- Está me achando com cara de mercenário, Capitã?

- Não estou dizendo que quero que você o mate, apenas preciso que o encontre para mim. Eu quero olhar na cara desse homem e dizer a ele tudo o que sempre quis dizer ao longo desses vinte e cinco anos.

- E depois?

- Depois é com você, só peço que não me envolva em nada do que fizer contra ele.

- A senhora tem um jeito bem diferente de agir para alguém da lei.- constatou Sawyer.

- Sou apenas uma mulher que deseja justiça.

- E qual será o trato?- a essa altura, Sawyer já estava bastante interessado no que ela tinha a propor.

- Você admite sua culpa no golpe contra Cassidy Philips, e eu vou te mandar para uma prisão no Novo México. Eu conheço o diretor de lá, sei que é um homem corrupto. Faça um trato com ele para sair da prisão, ele vai propor isso logo que você chegar lá. Você deve permanecer lá por alguns meses, quando sair me procure, te darei um número de telefone, e então eu te direi o que deve fazer.

- Será que eu posso pensar? Sua proposta não me parece muita tentadora, já que eu vou ter que ficar preso.

- Não será por muito tempo, e depois disso eu te financiarei para que encontre o Sawyer. Se ele destruiu sua família, tenho certeza que encontrá-lo é tudo o que você mais quer.

- Feito!- respondeu Sawyer, concordando. Era um trato arriscado, mas não tinha nada a perder e ainda consegueria a chance de ser financiado para caçar o homem que mais odiava na face da Terra.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Ben entrou na sala onde Jack estava trancado e amarrado, o médico não demonstrou emoção alguma. Ficou lá, quieto na cadeira, diante do monitor, perdido em seus pensamentos. Benjamin começou a provocá-lo.

- Sinto muito que tenha visto isso, Jack. Mas eu precisava abrir seus olhos, não pode continuar confiando em Kate e Sawyer. Veja o que eles foram capazes de fazer!

Jack nada disse, sequer olhou para ele. Benjamin continuou insistindo, queria aborrecer Jack.

- Eu fico aqui pensando no quanto a vida é injusta, Jack. Sabe, você se dedicou tanto a Kate e inclusive ao Sawyer desde que caíram aqui nessa ilha, e olha só como eles te agradeceram, te apunhalando pelas costas. Enquanto você dormia tranqüilo na sua barraca à noite, Kate com certeza o deixava sozinho algumas vezes, saindo sorrateira, indo em busca de Sawyer. Por que será que ela não estava satisfeita com você?

Nesse momento, Jack voltou seus olhos para Ben, e deu uma risada sarcástica, o que surpreendeu de imediato o líder dos Outros.

- Por que está rindo, Jack? Estou contando alguma piada?

- Pra mim está.- respondeu Jack, debochando. – Você acha que estou preocupado com a paternidade da criança que Kate espera? Como você mesmo disse, ela me deixava sozinho algumas noites, não todas. Então existe uma possibilidade de 50 do bebê ser meu, não é?

Ben não estava acreditando nas palavras de Jack, não esperava esse tipo de reação dele. Pelo perfil que tinham montado a respeito do médico, ele parecia ser alguém extremamente ciumento e possessivo em relação às mulheres com quem se relacionava, não perdoava traições de espécie alguma. Era honesto demais para isso.

- Está tentando me convencer que não se importa com a traição da Kate?- indagou Benjamin.

- Não estou tentando.- respondeu Jack. – Estou afirmando que não me importo com isso, você sabe como são essas coisas, estamos em uma ilha deserta, sem regras, nem leis, então Sawyer é um cara legal, meu amigo, que mal há em dividirmos a mesma mulher? Até porque eu e Ana-Lucia nos divertimos muito algumas vezes lá no acampamento. Tínhamos uma espécie de acordo entre nós quatro, ou seja, desde que não saísse do grupo, tudo bem pra mim.

- Como é que é?- questionou Ben, incrédulo. – Eu não acredito em você. Está me dizendo que dormia com Kate e Ana-Lucia ao mesmo tempo?

- Ao mesmo tempo não.- disse Jack. – Quando eu estava com Kate, Sawyer ficava com a Ana e quando ele estava com a Kate, eu ficava com a Ana. Funcionava mais ou menos assim.

Ben deu um sorriso de derrota:

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse um pervertido!

- E eu também nunca imaginei que um dia seria capturado por um cientista louco!- debochou Jack.

Benjamin não disse mais nada, e saiu da sala, sentindo-se momentaneamente derrotado. Assim que ele saiu, Jack voltou a ficar impassível, estava louco para sorrir, porque pela primeira vez sentiu que realmente ganhara de Benjamin. Só que sabia que havia câmeras no lugar, por isso preferiu se mostrar indiferente. Mas em seu pensamento, permitia-se comemorar sua pequena vitória. Era óbvio que mentira sobre essa história de relacionamento a quatro, mas não ia ser idiota de duvidar do amor de Kate mais uma vez, sabia que o coração dela era só seu, como também sabia que Sawyer amava Ana-Lucia, mesmo que estivesse morta. O jogo estava começando, e por enquanto o placar era 1 a1.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Libby lavava o rosto na pia do banheiro da escotilha, estava exausta. Havia passado as últimas 24 horas cuidando direto de Michael, e graças ao seu empenho ele iria sobreviver.

- Libby, querida, você está aí?- indagou Hurley à porta do banheiro.

- Sim, Hurley. Eu já estou saindo.

Ela enxugou o rosto com uma toalha limpa e saiu do banheiro. Hurley estava sentado no sofá. Libby juntou-se a ele, aninhando-se em seus braços. Adorava a sensação de estar com ele assim, era como estar abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcia. Hurley deu um beijo na testa dela, Libby sorriu.

- E como estão as crianças?

- Elas estão bem.- respondeu Hurley. – Rose está cuidando bem delas. – E o Michael?

- Vai sobreviver!- ela disse apontando para ele, que dormia tranqüilamente no beliche do quarto. Vincent estava deitado lá no chão, aos seus pés, Walt o havia trazido mais cedo para que ficasse tomando conta de seu pai.

- Sabe, se o Jack não voltar mais...- disse Hurley com pesar na voz. – Você vai acabar assumindo o lugar dele de vez né?

- Pois eu espero que o Jack volte logo, se surgir uma situação mais complicada do que a de Michael, por exemplo, eu não poderei fazer nada, não sou uma médica realmente.

- Vai haver uma reunião aqui, daqui a pouco.

- Reunião?- indagou Libby.

- Sim, o Locke quer organizar um grupo de busca para ir atrás do Jack e dos outros.

- Mas isso é perigoso, não sabemos nem se eles ainda estão vivos. Já tivemos muitas baixas. Eles precisariam de um bom plano dessa vez!

- E nós temos um, irmã!- disse Desmond adentrando a escotilha, seguido por Locke, Sayid, Paulo, Eko, Jin e Charlie.

- Os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda!- gracejou Hurley ao vê-los tomando seus lugares na mesa redonda de madeira que havia sido construída por Eko e Charlie para ser usada durante reuniões como aquelas. Ele mesmo tomou seu lugar e a reunião começou.

- Estamos aqui para discutir como faremos para retomar nosso líder e os outros que foram seqüestrados de volta. Desmond sugeriu essa reunião quando eu manifestei o meu desejo de organizar um grupo de busca para ir atrás de Jack e companhia.- disse Locke, dando início à reunião.

- Eu concordo com o John que temos de ir atrás deles o quanto antes, aliás, acho até que já esperamos demais.- comentou Sayid. – Mas dessa vez não devemos cometer os mesmos erros, como levar conosco pessoas que não estejam aptas a prosseguir.

- Exato.- disse Paulo. – Aliás, eu não sei o que deu na cabeça de vocês para levarem duas mulheres grávidas consigo quando saíram para resgatar o Sawyer.

- Isso não vem ao caso.- falou Charlie. – Em vez de ficar criticando eu te pergunto, porque não se juntou ao grupo?

Antes que Paulo pudesse responder, Eko interveio:

- Não devemos ficar falando do passado, e sim da atitude futura que iremos tomar quando sairmos em busca de nossos companheiros seqüestrados, e nosso "brotha" Desmond disse que tinha um plano, por que não o ouvimos?

Desmond sorriu contente por estar sendo levado pela primeira vez a sério.

- O meu plano consiste em procurarmos a outra ilha para onde nossos amigos provavelmente foram levados, por mar.

Sayid fez sua expressão divertida:

- Seria um bom plano se eu mesmo não tivesse tido essa idéia antes. Quando o Michael arrastou Jack e os outros para aquela armadilha, eu e o Jin fomos para lá de barco, e foi assim que os resgatamos. Usar o mesmo plano não seria muito óbvio?

Jin falou várias palavras em coreano, ninguém entendeu, mas todos balançaram a cabeça assentindo, somente para não deixá-lo irritado.

- E daí se já usamos o barco, "brotha"? Podemos usá-lo de novo, de qualquer forma o que mudaria seria a estratégia, faríamos o caminho inverso, ao invés de irmos pela nossa praia, poderíamos partir de um porto natural encravado nas montanhas, e dar a volta na costa procurando a ilha.

- Tudo bem, a idéia é até interessante!- falou Paulo. – Porém, eu pergunto a vocês, que barco iremos usar, já que, pelo menos no que eu sei, o barco que vocês usaram na última missão foi quase totalmente destruído.

- Aí é que você se engana!- disse Libby que ainda não tinha se manifestado, estava apenas ouvindo. – O barco "Elizabeth", o qual presenteei ao nosso "brotha" Desmond há cerca de três anos atrás, está pronto para mais uma aventura.

- Presenteou o Desmond? Que papo é esse Libby?- questionou Hurley. – Você nunca me contou isso.

- Está pronto?- surpreendeu-se Locke. – Mas a última vez que eu vi o barco ele estava em frangalhos.

- Passamos quase um ano consertando-o e fazendo reformas.- disse Desmond. – Eu, Libby e...

- Euzinho aqui!- disse Charlie, afoito levantando a mão. – Está praticamente o "Pérola Negra".

Sayid sorriu:

- Então acho que temos o que precisamos. Só nos resta agora preparar as armas, mantimentos e definir quem vai.

Paulo sorriu também, entrando no clima, colocou sua mão sobre o centro da mesa. Todos os outros, incluindo Libby o imitaram. Locke proferiu as antigas palavras da literatura universal:

- Um por todos e todos por um!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------

**(Flashback)**

Sawyer passou muitos meses na cadeia, mas fez exatamente o que combinou com Raquel Cortez na sala de interrogatório quando foi preso. Fez um acordo com o diretor corrupto do presídio e foi solto, ganhando de bônus uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Entretanto, durante o período em que esteve preso, Cassidy Philips o procurou com a notícia bombástica de que era pai de uma garotinha chamada Clementine. De início aquela notícia o surpreendera e o afligira bastante e Sawyer fez questão de deixar claro a Cassidy que jamais se envolveria na educação da menina, nem escreveria a tal carta que ela havia solicitado. Mesmo assim, quando o diretor do presídio o chamou para avisar que ele estava livre e que receberia o dinheiro, Sawyer mandou que depositassem tudo em uma conta em qualquer banco de Albuquerque no nome de sua filha, e que ela jamais viesse saber quem era seu benfeitor.

Mas com o passar do tempo, Sawyer começou a pensar bastante na garotinha, e uma imensa vontade de vê-la foi crescendo dentro dele, e ele telefonou várias vezes para a residência de Cassidy, desligando sempre que escutava a voz dela do outro lado da linha. Naquele momento, estava em uma loja de artigos infantis no centro de Los Angeles, havia comprado alguns brinquedos para a filha. Sentado numa lanchonete dentro da própria loja, não se cansava de admirar toda garotinha que via com seus pais, imaginando como seria a sua. No entanto sabia, que com a vida que levava nunca teria algo como uma família de verdade, morando em uma casa de cerca branca, sua infância não fora assim e ele se sentia incapaz de proporcionar algo diferente do que vivera para sua filha. Por isso, se manteria afastado. Mas precisava de um encontro com ela, apenas um.

Deu mais um gole no milk-shake que havia comprado e sorriu ao avistar uma figura conhecida vindo em sua direção.

- M! Há quanto tempo!- saudou, gracejando.

- James Bond!- respondeu Raquel Cortez tirando os óculos escuros enquanto devolvia o sorriso dele.

Durante o tempo em que ficara preso, Sawyer se correspondia constantemente com a Capitã Cortez e eles acabaram se tornando amigos, unidos por um ideal de vingança. Nas cartas usavam as alcunhas de Sra. M. e James Bond, fazendo alusão ao agente britânico fictício 007 e sua compenetrada chefe na organização secreta.

- Como tem sido a vida fora da prisão outra vez?- indagou Raquel, puxando uma cadeira.

- Melhor impossível!- respondeu Sawyer, sorrindo cinicamente.

- O que descobriu?- ela questionou indo direto ao assunto.

- Na semana passada, eu encontrei um dos meus contatos em um hotel. Ele me disse que existe um homem em Sidney, Austrália com um pequeno negócio gastronômico, chamado Frank Sawyer. Esse homem, segundo o meu contato esteve nos Estados Unidos há muito tempo atrás aplicando golpes. Esse nome te diz alguma coisa?

- O homem que me enganou se chamava Tom Sawyer. Mas isso não importa, sendo ele um criminoso, é óbvio que deve ter trocado de nome. Quando quer partir?

- Agora.- ele respondeu comendo uma batata-frita de um pratinho em cima da mesa.

Raquel pegou uma batata também: - Então você partirá amanhã, arranjarei o vôo, seu passaporte e outros documentos de viagem já estão todos carimbados. Cuidei disso pessoalmente.

- Você é eficiente, Capitã, eu gosto disso. Será que sua linda filha é assim também? Quando irá me apresentá-la?

Ela deu uma risada:

- Se você não fosse um golpista sem-vergonha, adoraria tê-lo como genro, mas não, minha filha já tem problemas demais.

- O que aconteceu?

- Muita coisa, mas basicamente se resume em uma só, minha filha é a minha imagem e semelhança, tão vingativa quanto eu. Gostaria que ela não fosse assim, que conseguisse esquecer e seguir em frente.

- Então eu e ela somos almas gêmeas, porque sou exatamente assim, jamais esqueço de algo, assim como você e foi isso que nos uniu. Eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-la.

- Pois eu espero que você jamais a encontre, pois tenho certeza que se apaixonariam perdidamente.- disse Raquel, irônica.

- Cuidado com as profecias, Capitã, elas podem se realizar. Mas estou só brincando, que chance tenho de conhecê-la, uma em mil? È por isso que penso nela como a mulher da minha vida, já que nunca irei encontrá-la, continuo me divertindo com todas as mulheres que encontro em meu caminho.

- Tem álcool nesse seu milk-shake? Está começando a falar bobagens.

Sawyer sorriu, degustando a última batatinha do prato. No dia seguinte estaria partindo para Sidney, Austrália, para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Porém, antes disso tomaria coragem e ligaria para Cassidy, veria a filha antes de partir.

- Sawyer, tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar.

- Pergunte!

- Por que transferiu todo o dinheiro que ganhou na prisão para uma conta em nome de outra pessoa?

- Você tem seus segredos, Capitã, e eu tenho os meus. Quem sabe eu te conte, no dia 30 de fevereiro, quando me apresentar à sua filha.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hora de acordar, Sawyer!- disse Juliet derrubando um balde de água fria sobre o corpo inerte de Sawyer no chão.

Ele sentou-se de um salto quando sentiu a água gelada sobre o seu corpo e afastou o líquido dos olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Mas que diabos pensa que está fazendo? Onde é que eu estou dessa vez?

- No meu quarto. Eu te trouxe até aqui porque quero dizer-lhe algo muito importante.- ela falou, sentando-se ao lado dele no chão.

- Sei!- debochou Sawyer. – Se quer me usar sexualmente e depois me matar faça isso logo, porque eu já estou cheio de vocês e seus joguinhos psicológicos.

- Sawyer você já confiou em alguém de verdade na sua vida?- ela indagou abrindo uma caixa de primeiros-socorros aos pés deles e passando um algodão embebido em anti-séptico nos ferimentos em seu rosto.

- Sim, na Oceanic Airlines, e veja o que me aconteceu!

- Eu estou falando sério.- protestou Juliet. – Eu vou te dizer uma coisa muito importante agora, e você vai ter de confiar em mim.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Seja lá o que você me disser, não espere adquirir a minha confiança, isso é ridículo.

Juliet então suspendeu a blusa branca, surpreendendo Sawyer.

- Está vendo alguma arma presa ao meu sutiã?

Em seguida, ela virou de costas e continuou:

- Se quiser, pode colocar suas mãos nos bolsos da minha calça para averiguar se tenho algum disparador de choques.

Sawyer o fez, revistando os dois bolsos dela, e constatou que aparentemente dizia a verdade.

- E então?

- E então que tem lugares que eu ainda não vislumbrei para ter certeza.- Sawyer respondeu cinicamente.

Juliet o ignorou:

- Agora preste atenção no que eu vou dizer, disso depende a sua vida, a da Kate, do Jack e inclusive a minha.

Continua...


	6. Um por todos e todos por um, parte II

Um por todos e todos por um, parte II

- Jack...Jack...- sussurrou uma voz rouca ao ouvido do médico, distribuindo calafrios por todo seu corpo.

- O quê?- disse ele, levantando-se do canto onde estava sentado. Fazia uma meia-hora que Ben tinha saído daquela sala, e que Greg o tinha soltado das amarras que o prendiam a uma cadeira de frente para o monitor, que agora se encontrava desligado.

- Jack!- a voz insistiu, estranhamente era um timbre de voz muito familiar aos ouvidos dele.

Mas Jack não via ninguém, o que tornava a situação bizarra. Começou a andar pelo local, procurando um interfone ou um walk-talk perdido da onde o som pudesse estar saindo, mas não encontrou. Concentrou-se, para ver se escutava mais alguma vez:

- Jack, você tem que sair daqui!- disse a voz, e Jack esfregou os olhos diante da figura que se materializou a sua frente, inexplicavelmente.

- Ana-Lucia!Me disseram que você estava morta!- balbuciou Jack.

Ela se aproximou dele, altiva, usava a mesma roupa desde quando ele a vira pela última vez na barraca improvisada, onde dera à luz a seu filho. Jack deu um passo para trás, estava confuso. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso antes de tocar o ombro dele com o dedo indicador e indagar:

- Pareço morta pra você?

Jack abriu os olhos de repente, e se deu conta de que nada daquilo era real, estivera sonhando. Mesmo assim havia sido uma visão perturbadora. Ele apertou os braços em volta do corpo, estranhamente estava fazendo frio naquela sala, como se alguém tivesse ligado um potente ar-condicionado. Levantou-se e sentiu uma vontade imensa de ir até a porta. Quando lá chegou, percebeu que a porta estava entreaberta e que o vento frio vinha lá de fora, passando pela fresta.

"Eu não acredito", pensou consigo mesmo. Por que a porta estaria aberta? Descuido de algum dos Outros? Não, eles não eram estúpidos. Jack cedeu a tentação de averiguar o que havia atrás daquela porta, seria sua liberdade ou uma armadilha muita bem engendrada por Ben Linus e seu grupo?

Ele precisava correr o risco e descobrir. Colocou sua mão sobre a maçaneta fria de metal e a puxou bem devagar. O cenário lá fora não era muito diferente, um corredor sombrio mal iluminado e com cheiro de mofo. Aparentemente não havia ninguém. Jack hesitou um pouco em prosseguir, imaginando se não teria um algoz lhe esperando na primeira curva íngreme do corredor. Pensou por alguns segundos no que fazer e seguiu adiante, mesmo que tivesse alguém esperando por ele, tinha que arriscar, talvez fosse a única chance de escapar dali.

Caminhou com cuidado, pé ante pé, prestando atenção a tudo ao seu redor, mas o corredor continuou silencioso, nenhuma alma à vista. Jack seguiu em frente e assustou-se quando uma música ritmada começou a tocar, vinda não se sabia de onde.

**Trilha Sonora: Aquarius/ Hair Soundtrack**

Ele buscou com os olhos da onde poderia estar tocando aquela música, mas não encontrou nenhum aparelho de som, nem nada parecido. Era uma antiga canção da década de 70, Aquarius, que falava sobre a suposta chegada de uma época onde todas as pessoas seriam felizes como iguais, o amor seria livre, e não haveria mais guerras, miséria e violência.

Jack achou esquisito ouvir aquela música tocando ali. Chegou ao fim do corredor, o barulho da música ficou mais alto e ele viu outra porta entreaberta. Aproximou-se e a abriu com precaução. Não havia ninguém lá dentro também. Era uma sala de monitores de vídeo, com algumas cadeiras estofadas. A música que Jack ouvira no corredor estava tocando em um vídeo-clipe que passava em vários monitores, com exceção do monitor central, que exibia mais um daqueles vídeos de orientação da _Dharma Initiative_, protagonizado por aquele mesmo homem de traços orientais.

Em meio à música, Jack pôde distinguir o homem dizer a seguinte frase: "A _Dharma Initiative_ é o destino da humanidade, a reconstrução do mundo. Lembrem-se sempre disso! _Namaste, Thank you and Good Luck_!

O vídeo saiu do ar, mas o vídeo-clipe continuou sendo exibido. Jack mexeu nos botões sintonizadores de imagem e um outro vídeo apareceu. A imagem chocou o médico. Na tela podia ver Benjamin Linus e Ana-Lucia. Ela estava presa em uma cama, toda amarrada e lutava para se soltar, seus olhos pareciam muito assustados. O vídeo não tinha áudio, mas dava para entender claramente o que estava acontecendo. Bem falava próximo ao rosto dela e tocava suas pernas, enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dela. Viu que ela cuspia nele e Benjamin parecia gritar com ela.

- Meu Deus, o que ele está fazendo com ela?- aquilo estaria acontecendo agora ou seria um vídeo já gravado, Jack queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Juliet lhe dissera que Ana-Lucia estava morta, mas aquele vídeo era uma prova contrária, ou não. Jack viu Ben pegar uma enorme seringa e se dirigir à Ana-Lucia, ela começou a tremer na cama e chorar, embora Jack não pudesse ouvir seus gritos. – Ana, onde você está?- ele se perguntou, nervoso com a situação. Foi quando o vídeo saiu do ar e Jack não conseguiu descobrir aonde Ana estava.

Bateu forte com o punho sobre os botões do monitor, para retomar o vídeo, mas de nada adiantou. Olhou ao seu redor. Havia mais naquela sala além de monitores de vídeo e poltronas. Tocou em um pequeno botão escondido embaixo de um dos monitores e seus olhos se alargaram ao ver as portas de um armário embutido que ele ainda não tinha notado se abrir no canto esquerdo da sala. Dentro desse armário, havia diversas armas e munição. Jack apressou-se em carregar uma espingarda e uma pistola 9 mm. Colocou o suporte da espingarda, acomodando-a ao longo de seu corpo e enfiou a pistola no bolso de trás da calça. Já ia saindo quando resolveu pegar mais uma pistola, menor. Carregou-a e escondeu-a presa ao sapato, embaixo da barra da calça jeans.

Deu uma última averiguada do lado de fora para ver se era seguro prosseguir e seguiu em frente, encontraria seus amigos e daria o fora daquele lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer caminhava ao lado de Juliet, muito desconfiado, não acreditara em uma palavra do que ela dissera sobre tirá-lo dali desde que ele aceitasse levá-la consigo para o acampamento dos sobreviventes da Oceanic. Mesmo assim resolvera arriscar, não tinha nada a perder. Era isso ou ficar enclausurado em uma jaula para sempre, vez por outra sendo espancado por Ben e seus amiguinhos.

- Pra onde está me levando "Sidney Bristow?"- ele indagou a Juliet depois de caminharem cerca de dez minutos em silêncio por entre as árvores da floresta sem ver ninguém.

- Você vai ver por si mesmo.- ela respondeu sem parar de andar.

Sawyer deu um puxão no braço dela, e falou ríspido:

- E como eu vou saber que toda aquela conversinha que tivemos não foi apenas um jeito sórdido de me levar com as minhas próprias pernas para o matadouro?

- Não vai saber. Tem que acreditar apenas na minha palavra, James.

- Tá legal! E se eu não tiver engolido aquela sua história da carochinha de que você se cansou disso aqui e quer abandonar o navio, hã?- insistiu Sawyer, puxando-a outra vez, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele. – Desde que a vi pela primeira vez você só se ocupou de me bater e me dizer desaforos, loira, então por que eu teria de confiar em você?

- Porque você não tem outra alternativa.- ela falou, soltando seu braço da mão dele com violência. – Apenas eu sei como escapar daqui, além disso, qual o seu problema em levar alguns socos e ouvir desaforos? Não foi assim quando conheceu a Ana-Lucia também? E olha só onde as coisas foram parar! Você gosta disso, cowboy, de ser dominado por uma mulher.- Juliet debochou.

Sawyer a imprensou em uma árvore, assustando-a momentaneamente. Ela tentou se mexer em meio aos braços fortes dele, mas Sawyer não lhe deixou espaço e tudo o que ela conseguiu foi friccionar seu corpo no dele. Sawyer rangeu os dentes:

- Nunca mais me chame de cowboy outra vez, ou eu não vou hesitar em te estapear até sangrar essa sua carinha linda.

E dizendo isso, ele a soltou. Juliet respirava entrecortadamente por causa do susto, levou uma mão ao peito, e murmurou:

- Rápido, abaixe-se!

- O quê?- ele questionou?

- Abaixe-se James!- ela repetiu, jogando seu corpo em cima do dele com força, fazendo com que eles tombassem no chão de terra batida.

- O que está fazendo, mulher?

- Shiiii!- ela disse unindo seus lábios aos dele, em um beijo lento, doce.

Sawyer deixou-se beijar, mas não correspondeu ao beijo. Depois de alguns segundos, ela parou de beijá-lo e levantou-se de cima dele. Sawyer sentou no chão e ficou olhando para ela com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Juliet explicou-se, falando baixinho:

- Tem homens armados do outro lado desse bosque, e eles estavam fazendo vistoria, ouvi os passos, se não tivéssemos nos abaixado eles nos descobririam. Agora levanta, precisamos ir!

Sawyer levantou-se, no entanto, mal ele fez isso dois homens armados com fuzis surgiram de uma clareira e apontaram suas armas para ele.

- Está tudo bem, doutora?- um dos homens indagou a Juliet.

- O que a senhora está fazendo aqui sozinha com esse homem?-perguntou o outro.

- Esse patife!- xingou Juliet, dando um soco bem dado no rosto de Sawyer, que gemeu de dor em resposta. – Estava tentando fugir outra vez, mas eu o capturei de volta.

- E com que arma?- questionou o primeiro homem.

Juliet levou a mão para trás do bolso da calça.

- Ah, a senhora tem um disparador.- concluiu o segundo homem.

- Podem ir, está tudo sob controle!- Juliet ordenou, fazendo menção para que Sawyer andasse na sua frente.

- Mas a senhora não prefere que um de nós dois a acompanhe enquanto escolta o prisioneiro?

- Não será necessário!- ela respondeu. – Apenas me entreguem um de seus fuzis.

O segundo homem entregou seu fuzil a ela e os dois se afastaram, desaparecendo na mesma clareira da onde tinham surgido.

- Agora temos que ir mais rápido, James!- avisou Juliet. – È só uma questão de tempo até aqueles dois idiotas comentarem com alguém que me viram com você aqui na floresta.

- Não, não!- protestou Sawyer. – Não dou mais um passo até que você me diga claramente onde está me levando.

- Está bem!- disse ela, respirando fundo. – Estou te levando para ver o seu filho!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate esperara o dia inteiro por notícias de Sawyer, a tarde já estava caindo e nada de trazerem ele de volta para a jaula. Estaria morto? Aquele pensamento a horrorizou e Kate pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro da jaula, até que uma coisa lhe veio à cabeça. Desde que Sawyer havia sido levado, ninguém mais tinha aparecido por ali, nem mesmo para levar-lhe comida. O lugar estava muito silencioso. Era realmente estranho.

- Hey!- Kate gritou. – Tem alguém me ouvindo?

Sua voz ecoou pela selva, seguida de uma revoada de pássaros assustados com seu grito, saindo do meio das árvores. Restou novamente o silêncio. Kate passou seus braços franzinos devido à intensa provação que vinha sofrendo pelas barras de ferro e teve uma idéia. Olhou pra cima, a jaula era toda revestida com barras de ferro até o teto, porém as barras de cima eram com certeza mais espaçadas entre si. Começou a imaginar que seu corpo esguio, apesar da gravidez, passaria sem dificuldade por entre as barras.

Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu em algumas pedras e escalou sem nenhuma dificuldade até as barras de cima, e sorriu ao constatar que realmente conseguia passar por elas. Acomodou seu corpo com cuidado por entre os vãos nas barras, e começou a sair, passando uma perna de cada vez. Sentiu vontade de gritar de felicidade quando se viu livre, sentada nas barras de cima. No entanto conteve-se para não chamar a atenção de quem porventura estivesse ali por perto. Escalou as barras até o chão e se posicionou entre as duas jaulas, decidindo em que direção deveria ir, até que optou por seguir o caminho para onde Juliet e seus capangas haviam levado Sawyer. Encontraria o amigo e com a ajuda dele resgatariam Jack.

xxxxxxxxxx

A nuvem de poeira que levantava do chão à medida que caminhava, fez os olhos de Sawyer lacrimejarem ao mesmo tempo em que sua garganta apertava. Olhou de soslaio para Juliet, que caminhava ao seu lado pelo extenso corredor de paredes manchadas e cheiro de mofo, e falou, sarcástico:

- Ora, ora, vejo que meu filho está muito bem instalado, eu realmente não tive porque me preocupar com ele todos esses dias. Por que ele precisaria de mim?

- Nem tudo é o que parece, Sawyer.- Juliet respondeu calmamente. – Agora vê se faz menos barulho enquanto anda, os matos tem olhos e as paredes tem ouvidos por aqui, você ainda não aprendeu?

Sawyer franziu o cenho: - Aprendi uma única coisa nesse lugar, que vocês não são bonzinhos, e se está mesmo me levando para ver o meu filho, tenho certeza que isso vai me custar caro.

Juliet voltou-se para ele:

- Já te dei o meu preço, só quero dar o fora daqui!

- E por que não o faz? Você é um dos "manda-chuvas"dessa bodega, sabe tudo o que se passa por aqui, conhece as saídas, se quer ir embora, então vá!

- Não é tão simples assim.

- E por que?- ele retorquiu. – Por acaso você é tão prisioneira nesse lugar quanto eu?

- Não posso simplesmente ir embora, Sawyer, pra onde eu iria? Uma desertora precisa ter um lugar para ficar depois da traição. Por isso recorri a você.

- Ok, entendi!- ele debochou. – Mas você poderia ter recorrido ao Jack, afinal ele é quem manda lá em "Smallville", eu sou apenas um plebeu.

Juliet balançou a cabeça:

- O Dr. Shephard é muito desconfiado, um líder nato, coloca a vida do seu povo acima da sua, não aceitaria fazer trato com o diabo, pelo menos é o que ele pensa que eu sou. Já você não Sawyer, o seu negócio é, e sempre foi fazer tratos, tudo o que lhe traga uma porcentagem mínima de lucro que seja. Portanto, não me pergunte mais porque o escolhi.

Sawyer não disse mais nada, as palavras de Juliet faziam todo o sentido. Jack realmente não negociaria, a não ser que o trato fosse em prol da salvação da humanidade, que na presente situação resumia-se à comunidade de sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines. Caminharam mais um pouco, até chegarem a um pequeno hall, onde havia uma única porta fechada. Juliet tirou um molho de chaves enferrujado de seu bolso e destrancou a porta.

Os olhos de Sawyer se alargaram ao vislumbrar o que havia atrás daquela porta. Era um lindo quarto de bebê, muito amplo e arejado, com janelas grandes que davam para uma bonita vista do mar, ao longe. As paredes do quarto eram pintadas de azul, com desenhos de personagem infantis ornamentando-as. Havia também um conjunto de móveis formados por uma cômoda, um berço, e uma cadeira de balanço de madeira, onde uma mocinha de olhos muito azuis e cabelos castanhos e cacheados embalava o pequeno James, enquanto dava sua mamadeira. Ela pareceu muito surpresa ao ver Juliet adentrar o quarto com Sawyer, mas nada disse e continuou alimentando o bebê.

- Alex, eu preciso que saia um pouco!- disse Juliet, dirigindo-se à menina.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?- ela indagou em voz baixa, para não assustar o pequeno.

- Isso não é da sua conta!- Juliet respondeu, ríspida. – Apenas faça o que eu mando!

- O papai não vai gostar nem um pouco se souber que você o trouxe aqui.

- Não é problema seu!- insistiu Juliet. – Agora me entregue o bebê, e saia!

Alex levantou-se com cuidado da cadeira, e entregou o bebê a Juliet. O menino começou a chorar desesperado porque o bico da mamadeira escapou de sua boca enquanto Alex o passava para os braços de Juliet. Sawyer emocionou-se ao ouvir outra vez o chorinho do filho, e não pôde deixar de lembrar o momento em que o viu pela primeira vez, nos braços de Ana-Lucia, mamando. Estranhamente, aquela imagem pareceu-lhe tão distante, como se fizesse muito tempo que isso tinha acontecido.

- Pode ir dar uma volta, cuidar das suas coisas, eu cuido do bebê.- disse Juliet a Alex. – Soube que irá partir esta noite?

- Sim. – Alex limitou-se em responder e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Por um momento, Sawyer pensou em perguntar para Juliet se Alex iria partir para a outra ilha, mas assim que ela saiu esqueceu-se do assunto, estava mais interessado em ficar com seu filho.

- Vai ficar aí parado?- indagou Juliet a Sawyer tentando pôr a mamadeira novamente na boquinha de James, mas o menino se debatia irritado, dificultando as coisas.

- È que não sei o que fazer.- respondeu Sawyer com sinceridade, jamais havia segurado uma criança tão pequena em toda sua vida.

- Hey, não é tão difícil assim, tente.- pediu Juliet enquanto o bebê continuava se debatendo.

Sawyer se aproximou dela e estendeu os braços timidamente para pegar James no colo:

- Ei, garotão, por que está chorando, hã? Papai está aqui! – ele falou manso, tentando ajeitar o menino nos braços.

- Segure a cabecinha dele direito, James!- disse Juliet ajudando- a ajeitar o bebê em seu colo.

James parou de chorar e instintivamente começou a procurar em Sawyer um seio que não existia.

- O que ele está fazendo?- perguntou para Juliet.

- Ele está com fome, quer mamar, você tem que dar a mamadeira para ele. Sente-se aqui!- Juliet indicou a cadeira de balanço e Sawyer se sentou, sem tirar os olhos do filho. – Tome a mamadeira.

Sawyer pegou a mamadeira das mãos de Juliet e com dificuldade começou a dar ao bebê. O menino se acalmou ao ser alimentado e Sawyer experimentou uma ternura completamente nova para ele. Ficou tocando a mãozinha do filho enquanto ele sugava o bico da mamadeira.

Juliet o fez. Sawyer diligentemente começou a dar a mamadeira para James.

- Isso meu filho, não chore mais! Tá aqui a mamadeira do nenê!

Juliet ficou parada lá, de pé, surpresa com o jeito carinhoso de Sawyer com o filho, à primeira vista ele não lhe pareceu o tipo "pai dedicado". A cena era realmente adorável.

- Saia!- pediu Sawyer.

- O quê?- Juliet indagou.

- Se quer mesmo um lugar para ficar quando sairmos daqui me deixe a sós com o meu rebento, tá ok? Tô a fim de trocar uma idéia com o garoto.

Juliet assentiu, e saiu do quarto, deixando Sawyer sozinho. Uma vez sozinho Sawyer pôde estravazar tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento ao reencontrar o filho finalmente.

- Você cresceu, campeão!- disse ele, acariciando a cabecinha do menino.

James tinha os olhos azuis bem abertos, como se estivesse encarando o pai. Sawyer segurou uma das mãozinhas rechonchudas dele, e James instintivamente apertou seu dedo, fazendo com que uma lágrima rolasse dos olhos de seu pai.

- Seria tudo mais fácil se sua mãe estivesse aqui não é? Ela costumava dar jeito em tudo, nunca desistia de nada, não era uma covarde que nem eu, mas pretendo mudar isso. James, a vida não é fácil, às vezes você se sentirá rejeitado, mas nunca estará sozinho porque sempre estarei com você, mesmo que em espírito, assim como sua mãe. Você fará da minha força a sua, verá minha vida através dos seus olhos, assim como a sua será vista através dos meus. "O filho transforma-se no pai, e o pai transforma-se no filho".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Sawyer batia uma perna na outra, nervosamente enquanto esperava ansioso para ver sua filha, no sofá da casa de Cassidy Philips. Segurava em suas mãos trêmulas uma vaca de pelúcia, decidindo interiormente se tinha sido uma boa idéia ir até lá. Levantou-se abruptamente do sofá depois de esperar mais cinco minutos e já ia se dirigindo para a porta disposto a ir embora quando Cassidy apareceu novamente na sala.

- Desculpe a demora, mas ela está terminando de tomar a sopa com a minha sobrinha!

- Então é melhor eu ir embora.- ele respondeu estendendo a vaca de pelúcia para Cassidy. – Não quero atrapalhar!

- Não James, por favor, fique!- ela pediu. – Clementine precisa conhecê-lo.

Sawyer passou uma das mãos em seus cabelos loiros, num gesto típico de quem se sentia acuado.

- Olha Cassie, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia eu vir até aqui, viajo hoje mesmo para a Austrália, como eu te disse ao telefone, e se vou embora por que ela deveria me conhecer? Não sei quando volto e nem se vou me envolver...

- Por que me ligou então?- ela protestou. – Fiquei muito surpresa com seu telefonema e resolvi te receber mesmo depois de tudo o que você disse pra mim na prisão. E agora você quer ir embora depois de ter se dado ao trabalho de vir aqui, sem ao menos vê-la?

- Cassie...- ele começou a dizer quando uma voz feminina vinda da cozinha interrompeu a conversa deles.

- Tia Cassie? A Clemen já terminou a sopinha!

- Ok, Debbie. Já vou buscá-la.- Cassie respondeu, já se retirando para a cozinha.

Sawyer então resolveu ficar, e um minuto depois lá estava ela, sua filha. Toda vestida de cor-de-rosa, com brochinhos coloridos adornando os ralos cabelos loiros. Cassidy a colocou no chão, Clementine tinha quase dois anos, já sabia andar e falava algumas palavras.. A menina caminhou na direção de Sawyer como um robozinho, observando-o com curiosidade.

- Clemen, esse é o papai, lembra que a mamãe falou dele, filha?

Clementine cambaleou quando tentou dar mais um passo, e Sawyer instintivamente a segurou.

- Papai?- a menina disse, direitinho, tocando o nariz dele com a ponta do dedinho.

- Sim, princesa!- falou Sawyer, carregando a filha no colo e sentando com ela no sofá, pondo-a em seus joelhos. – Olha o que o papai trouxe pra você!

Os olhinhos da menina brilharam ao vislumbrar a vaquinha de pelúcia e ela estendeu as mãos gordinhas para pegá-la.

- Esta é a Matilde.- disse Sawyer. – Ela vai cuidar de você e da mamãe o tempo em que o papai estiver fora.

A essa altura, os olhos de Cassidy estavam lacrimejados. Apesar de tudo o que Sawyer fizera para ela, ainda o amava. Sentou-se ao lado dele, Sawyer olhou em seus olhos e tocou sua face, carinhosamente.

- Ainda te amo, Cassie e se você me aceitar de volta...

- Eu te amo, James!- ela disse, beijando-o.

- Mamãe, olha!- falou Clementine mostrando o bichinho que tinha ganhado para a mãe.

- Ah que linda vaquinha, Clemen!- exclamou Cassidy. – Foi o papai quem deu?

- Papai!- repetiu a menina enquanto puxava com força o rabo da vaca.

Sawyer e Cassidy voltaram a se olhar, ambos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

- Eu preciso muito ir a Sidney, baby. Mas quando eu voltar, vamos ficar juntos, nós três.

- Sim, James!- ela respondeu abraçando-o junto com sua filha.

Debbie, a sobrinha de Cassidy, observava a cena pela fresta da porta da cozinha. Seu coração batia forte, ela sempre sonhara em ver Sawyer, o belo homem da foto que dera o golpe em sua tia, pelo qual ela se sentia estranhamente atraída.

- Então ele vai pra Sidney?- ela falou consigo mesma, erguendo a sobrancelha.

**---------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo aquele lugar parecia um imenso labirinto sem saída, no entanto, depois de muito percorrer os corredores escuros estranhamente vazios, Jack avistou literalmente uma luz no fim do túnel. Era um elevador, com a grade escancarada. Ao lado dele havia o símbolo da _Dharma_, cravado na parede em alto relevo, com os dizeres, "Estação _Hydra_".

Jack engatilhou a espingarda com destreza nas mãos e dirigiu-se lentamente até o elevador, esgueirando-se com cuidado para ter certeza de que ainda funcionava. Estava averiguando os botões quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Voltou-se rapidamente para trás com a espingarda prontamente apontada para quem quer que estivesse atrás dele.

Deparou-se com uma mulher em meio ao corredor mal-iluminado. Ela arregalou seus olhos castanho-claros para ele. Era morena, e tinha os cabelos lisos e curtos. Jack a reconheceu imediatamente:

- Cindy?

A mulher não disse nada, apenas ergueu as mãos para cima diante da ameaça do cano da espingarda de Jack.

- Você é a Cindy, não é?- insistiu Jack. – A aeromoça do vôo 815, a que me deu uma garrafa de vodka extra no avião, e que desapareceu misteriosamente durante a caminhada do grupo guiado por Ana-Lucia até o nosso acampamento.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando!- disse a mulher. – Como foi que você conseguiu escapar de sua cela?

- O que Eles fizeram com você?- Jack indagou.

- Eles quem?- rebateu a mulher.

- Os Outros.- Jack respondeu. – Os que me prenderam aqui!

A mulher deu uma risada sarcástica:

- Você não sabe de nada mesmo, não é? Acho bom me entregar essa arma e voltar para a sua cela.

- Venha comigo!- pediu Jack. – Talvez você esteja com amnésia devido a algum tipo de trauma que fizeram você passar aqui.

- Eu não tenho amnésia nenhuma.- ela afirmou.

- Certo!- disse Jack, friamente. – Então não vou sentir nenhum remorso em atirar em você caso não me ajude a colocar essa coisa para funcionar.

Cindy o obedeceu, viu em seus olhos que a ameaça era séria. Entrou no elevador sob a mira da espingarda, e mexeu em alguns fios soltos, fazendo a luz dos botões se acenderem.

- Terminou?- perguntou Jack.

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Mas saiba que mesmo conseguindo deixar a _Hydra_, não conseguirá escapar da ilha, não existe mais nada lá fora, vocês são nossos!

Jack deixou apenas que ela terminasse sua sentença, depois disso, sem que ela esperasse, deu uma pancada em sua cabeça com o cano da espingarda. Ela desmaiou imediatamente. Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, observando-a caída no chão, tentando imaginar o que teriam feito com ela.

Entretanto, fosse lá o que tivessem feito, ele não podia fazer nada naquele momento, Cindy por alguma razão já não era a mesma. Certificou-se de que ela estava completamente desacordada e a carregou para fora do elevador. Fechou a grade e ligou o botão. O elevador subiu vagaroso, as roldanas que prendiam as correntes faziam um barulho irritante enquanto ele subia, e por um momento, Jack teve medo que as correntes arrebentassem e ele fosse parar no fundo do fosso junto com elas, porém depois de três dois minutos que pareceram a ele uma eternidade, chegou ao seu destino.

Abriu a grade, ao mesmo tempo em que posicionava sua arma, preparado para qualquer coisa. Mas não apareceu ninguém, era só mais um corredor escuro. Porém, dessa vez, o corredor escuro terminava em uma saída. Uma porta cuja fechadura estava quebrada e que dava direto na floresta.

Jack atravessou a porta e sorriu ao sentir a brisa do fim de tarde, estava livre. Ficou pensando por alguns segundos em que direção deveria ir, até que decidiu seguir para o lado esquerdo, se embrenhando na floresta. Tinha que sair dali rápido, pois assim que alguém encontrasse Cindy desacordada perto do elevador, com certeza viriam atrás dele.

Caminhou a passos rápidos por entre as árvores, até que ouviu um farfalhar de folhas, alguém estava vindo em sua direção. Jack respirou fundo, ele atiraria para matar, ninguém iria impedir sua fuga. Pôs o dedo no gatilho e se preparou, suava frio.

Foi nesse momento que Kate surgiu diante dele, mas Jack não conseguiu impedir que seu dedo não apertasse o gatilho.

- Jack!- Kate gritou, se abaixando. E por um milagre a bala passou de raspão em seu braço, arrancando um pedaço dolorido de sua pele.

Jack travou a espingarda, e a largou no chão, precipitando-se até Kate. Ela fechou os olhos de dor e levou a mão ao braço ferido, cujo sangue escorria abundante.

- Kate, me desculpe, eu não quis, eu pensei...

- Estou tão feliz em ver você!- ela disse, esboçando um sorriso.

Ele sorriu também e a abraçou. Beijou sua testa, e disse:

- Deixe-me ver o seu braço.

- Como você conseguiu fugir, Jack?

- È uma longa história!- ele respondeu. – Mas agora precisamos sair daqui!

Jack rasgou um pedaço da camisa e envolveu no braço dela, estancando o sangue.

- Não podemos ir sem o Sawyer.- disse Kate.

- Temos que encontra-lo e a Ana também, Kate eu vi um vídeo...

- Que vídeo?

- Ben Linus está mantendo Ana-Lucia em algum lugar e fazendo coisas horríveis com ela.

- Mas me disseram que ela está morta, Jack?

- Eu já não sei ao certo.

- Juliet tirou o Sawyer da jaula hoje de amanhã, falou algo sobre levá-lo para o quarto dela.

- Deve haver um alojamento deles por aqui.- disse Jack, se abaixando e tirando a pistola que tinha escondida no sapato e entregando-a para Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Sawyer, agora precisamos ir!- disse Juliet, à porta do quarto de James.

Sawyer ergueu os olhos para ela, tinha conseguido dar toda a mamadeira para o bebê, que agora dormia tranqüilo em seus braços.

- Ótimo, pegue tudo o que puder carregar!

- Como é?- indagou Juliet.

- Nós vamos levá-lo conosco. Portanto trate de pegar as roupinhas, fraldas, brinquedos e principalmente as latas de leite em pó e a mamadeira.

- Sawyer, você enlouqueceu? Não podemos levá-lo em nossa fuga, é muito arriscado.

- E você acha que ele vai ficar melhor aqui? Eu sou o pai dele, James já perdeu a mãe, precisa de mim! Além disso, Kate vai me ajudar a cuidar dele, tenho certeza!

- Sawyer, nós não podemos fazer isso!- ela insistiu.

- Ótimo, então pode esquecer o nosso acordo porque assim que conseguirmos chegar ao acampamento, você será linchada!

- Está bem!- ela disse resignada, e começou a enfiar tudo o que seria útil a eles em uma sacola de bebê.

- Segure-o pra mim!- pediu Sawyer.

Juliet colocou a sacola em cima da cômoda e pegou James. Sawyer tirou o cobertor felpudo de dentro do berço e envolveu em volta de seu corpo, amarrando-o estrategicamente.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Juliet.

- Eu não sei o nome.- ele respondeu. – Vi o Charlie fazendo isso uma vez para carregar o bebê da Claire. Pronto, coloca ele aqui!

Ela o acomodou junto ao corpo de Sawyer e em seguida pegou a sacola, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava o fuzil em seu ombro. Olharam-se, era um acordo silencioso que culminaria com a fuga de todos daquela ilha, de volta à sua ilha original.

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio...


	7. A escotilha das 7 mulheres parte I

Episódio 4: "A Escotilha das 7 Mulheres"

Sinopse: Os homens mais uma vez estão partindo em uma missão e sete corajosas mulheres precisam proteger o acampamento. Jack, Sawyer e Kate continuam lutando para escapar da outra ilha. Um fio de esperança povoa os pensamentos de Sawyer pois Ana-Lucia pode estar viva.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda era possível ouvir o "cri-cri" incessante dos grilos na madrugada, mas ele já estava de pé, totalmente vestido organizando um sem fim de coisas que levaria em mais uma jornada rumo ao desconhecido. Será que sua ajuda dessa vez faria alguma diferença, e o grupo de homens que partiria da praia com a missão de resgatar seu tão necessário líder médico Jack Shephard teria sucesso? Não sabia, sua mente era um mar de incertezas, tão incerto quanto o mar real que estava preste a enfrentar. Era verdade que desejava conseguir resgatar seus amigos naquela missão, mas não fora só por isso que se oferecera para ir e que passara tanto tempo consertando seu velho barco. Ele queria descobrir a verdade, e se a verdade não estava lá fora, onde mais poderia estar? Como saber se existiriam meios de escapar daquela ilha sem tentar ir atrás de um caminho concreto? Por que não salvar Jack e seus amigos, e de quebra encontrar o caminho de volta para casa? O caminho de volta para Penny?

Olhou para o chão da barraca, onde numa cama improvisada com uma colcha de retalhos dormia Tina, a mulher com quem dividia seus sonhos e aflições há alguns meses. Sorriu admirando seu belo rosto iluminado pela luz da lua. Ele pegou sua mochila, e caminhou com cuidado, sem fazer barulho, não queria acordá-la, porém, antes que deixasse a barraca, Tina o chamou com a voz sonolenta:

- Des? Onde você vai?

- Já está na hora, _my lovely_!- ele respondeu tranqüilamente, com seu acentuado sotaque escocês.

Um sinal de tristeza transpareceu no rosto de Tina, e ela sentou-se na colcha de retalhos.

- Você tem mesmo que ir, Des? Acho isso tudo tão arriscado.

- E o que não é arriscado por aqui, _dear_? Precisamos resgatar Jack e os outros, nosso acampamento está cada vez mais enfraquecido, não podemos deixar quatro dos nossos à míngua.

Ele sentou-se na colcha, de frente para ela, e acariciou seus cabelos loiros:

- Prometo que terei cuidado, e voltarei logo pra você.

Tina beijou-o com sofreguidão, seu coração doía dentro do peito, estava com um pressentimento de que uma coisa muito ruim iria acontecer em breve, e de que eles não estariam preparados para impedir.

- Desmond!- chamou Locke do lado de fora da barraca. – Sayid nos espera no centro da praia para uma reunião importante antes de partirmos, Tina deve vir também, o que dissermos será do interesse de todos.

xxxxxxxxxx

**-------------------------**

**( Flashback)**

- Está nervosa?

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente sacudindo seu laço de fita vermelho que contrastava com seus longos cabelos loiros e lisos. Sua mãe sorriu, Tina era uma garota muito tranqüila em todos os momentos. Havia acabado de completar dezessete anos, e era o orgulho de sua família. Pela primeira vez iria cantar sozinha na igreja, e todos do pequeno povoado tinham ido vê-la.

Tina vivia com sua família, composta dos pais e mais três irmãos, em uma vila na Nigéria. Seu pai era um militar norte-americano e havia sido transferido para lá havia três anos. Desde sua chegada àquele lugar tão cheio de miséria, doenças e assolado pela guerra, Tina transformara tudo ao seu redor. Passava a maior parte de seu tempo cuidando dos doentes, ensinando as crianças a ler e escrever, e ajudando a manter a única paróquia do lugar, administrada pelo bondoso Padre Yemi.

Naquela manhã de domingo, a igreja estava lotada para a estréia do solo de Tina. Muitos comentavam sobre sua bela voz e o poder que tinha em encantar as pessoas, mas tudo não passava de lenda até agora. Finalmente Tina faria uma demonstração de seu poder para os fiéis da igreja do Padre Yemi.

- Caros irmãos e irmãs.- anunciou o Padre. – Nesta doce manhã, estamos reunidos aqui para ouvir a voz de Deus que se manifesta através das cordas vocais de Cristina Macphee.

As pessoas aplaudiram entusiasmadas, inclusive seus pais, sentados nos primeiros bancos da igreja.

- O Padre Jordan, que coincidentemente chegou a nossa paróquia há cerca de três dias irá executar no órgão a canção "Ave Maria" que será interpretada por Cristina.- acrescentou o Padre Yemi.

Tina foi ao centro do altar e começou a cantar. Sua voz encheu a igreja, e agraciou os corações de todos os presentes. Vê-la cantar era como observar um anjo que havia descido do céu para iluminar com seu canto e sua luz todas as coisas ruins que existiam na Nigéria, trasnformando-as em coisas boas. O Padre Yemi tinha lágrimas nos olhos, a voz de Tina só poderia ter sido um presente de deus.

Ao final da canção, tímida a menina fez uma reverência à platéia e disse, suavemente: - Obrigada, muito obrigada.

A igreja inteira irrompeu em aplausos. Ela trocou um olhar meigo com o Padre Jordan que sorriu embaraçado enquanto a aplaudia junto com os demais presentes.

**----------------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você ouviu isso?- sussurrou Jack para Kate. Os dois estavam deitados, abraçados diante de uma pequena fogueira acesa para iluminar o ambiente.

- Eu ouvi sim.- ela concordou. – Parece o choro de um bebê, mas o que um bebê estaria fazendo de madrugada no meio da floresta?

De repente, um pensamento passou por sua cabeça, e ela deu um belo sorriso:

- Ana? Só pode ser ela Jack, está nos procurando, com o bebê.

- Kate, talvez seja uma armadilha.- disse Jack lembrando-se de que vira Ana-Lucia presa em uma sala branca naquele vídeo horrível em que ela era intimidada por Ben.

- Mesmo assim temos que aveirguar.

Kate ficou de pé. O choro tornou-se mais próximo. Ela gritou:

- Ana-Lucia!

- Kate, não grite! Não sabemos se é mesmo ela! Pode ser uma armadilha para nos capturar, escute, quando fugi da cela eu assisti a um vídeo onde Ana-Lucia aparecia amarrada em uma cama...

- Ela pode ter fugido assim como nós, e está com o bebê, precisa da nossa ajuda. Ana-Lucia!- Kate chamou mais uma vez, ainda mais alto, indo em direção ao choro do bebê.

- Kate, volta aqui!- falou Jack indo atrás dela, engatilhando sua arma caso isso não passasse de uma armadilha, mas em seu íntimo queria acreditar que era Ana-Lucia quem estava próximo deles com seu bebê.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Fica calmo, garoto! Vai ficar tudo bem!- disse Sawyer, baixinho para o bebê.

- Sawyer, você tem que fazer ele ficar quieto.- disse Juliet, nervosa.

- Eu estou tentando não está vendo? Sou pai de primeira viagem ou você se esqueceu, loira?- ele reclamou impaciente, sacudindo o bebê junto ao peito, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu estou ouvindo passos, acho que estão vindo atrás de nós. Se nos pegarem, seremos executados.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não acha que essa política de vocês é muito radical?

- Ana-Lucia!

- Você ouviu isso?- indagou Juliet. – Essa voz me soa familiar...

- Porque é a voz da Kate.- disse Sawyer levantando-se do chão. – E ela está chamando a Ana-Lucia, será que a encontrou?

O coração dele começou a bater mais forte diante da possibilidade de sua amada estar viva. Porém, dessa vez foi Juliet quem balançou a cabeça:

- Impossível, ela está morta!

- Você viu o corpo dela?

Juliet não disse nada. Sawyer a deixou sozinha seguindo na direção da voz de Kate.

- Sawyer!- Juliet chamou indo atrás dele.

- Kate!- gritou Sawyer.

Jack esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir a voz dele:

- È o Sawyer!

- Então vamos!- disse Kate, ansiosa para rever o amigo.

Entretanto, Jack a puxou:

- Não Kate, é melhor nós termos cuidado. E se estiverem usando o Sawyer para nos encontrar?

Mas a dúvida do médico se desfez assim que viu o amigo surgir do meio das árvores, segurando o filho nos braços.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Kate, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver o bebê no colo de Sawyer. – Você recuperou seu filho?

Ela se aproximou dele e tomou o menino em seus braços, embalando-o suavemente.

- Oi, fofinho. Senti sua falta!

- Doutor?- saudou Sawyer com um sorriso.

- Pra que tanta cerimônia!- falou Jack abraçando-o, enquanto Sawyer dava tapinhas calorosos em suas costas.

Os três sorriam, felizes por estarem juntos de novo. No entanto, o sorriso de Jack e Kate se desvaneceu ao verem a presença de Juliet logo atrás de Sawyer. Kate esbravejou:

- O que essa mulher está fazendo aqui?

- Olá pra você também, Kate!- falou Juliet, com sua costumeira expressão sarcástica e serena ao mesmo tempo.

Kate encarou-a furiosamente de volta. Jack repetiu a pergunta dela, diretamente para Juliet:

- Sério, o que você está fazendo aqui? Veio nos capturar de volta?

Foi Sawyer quem respondeu:

- Ela está comigo porque fizemos um trato.

- Que tipo de trato?- assustou-se Kate, imaginando se Sawyer teria passado para o lado dos Outros na tentativa de recuperar seu filho, como Michael havia feito há algum tempo atrás.

- Ela nos tira daqui e em troca a aceitaremos em nosso acampamento.

- Como é?- indagou Jack, incrédulo, passando as mãos pela cabeça.

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu.- afirmou Sawyer. – E para provar que ela estava me dizendo a verdade, a loira aqui, me levou até o meu filho.

- Sawyer!- bradou Kate.- Como pode ter acreditado nessa mulher? È óbvio que tudo isso não passa de um plano sádico para nos encurralar ainda mais. Fomos capturados por essa gente, aprisionados em jaulas, por Deus! Isso sem falar do sumiço da Ana, você já esqueceu?

- È claro que eu não esqueci!- gritou Sawyer, nervoso, seus lábios tremiam. – Penso nisso todos os dias.

- Eu não tive nada a ver com a morte dela.- defendeu-se Juliet. – Só sei o que me contaram, eu nem sequer a vi morta. E por que ficam agindo como se eu não estivesse aqui? Sawyer está dizendo a verdade. Como acham que conseguiram escapar de suas prisões? Eu dei um jeito de burlar a segurança para que conseguissem fugir, aproveitei a ausência de Benjamin.

- Ausência?- questionou Jack.- Nossa, há tantos lugares para se ir por aqui. Se ele não está nessa ilha, provavelmente está na outra ou então eu estava enganado e sim, vocês possuem contato com o mundo exterior, e Ben aproveitou para tirar longas férias desse lugar.

- Não precisa ser tão desconfiado Jack, existe muitas coisas que vocês não sabem.

- Ah é?- retorquiu Kate. – Então que tal começar a nos dizer?

- No tempo certo.- disse Juliet, por ora temos que nos preocupar em sair daqui. Consegui enganar a segurança, mas isso não vai durar muito tempo. Precisamos chegar ao litoral.

- E o que vamos fazer quando chegarmos lá? Atravessar nadando até o outro lado?- perguntou Kate, muito irritada.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar em você, e nem você deveria, Sawyer. Você sabe quem eu vi antes de conseguir escapar hoje?

Sawyer franziu o cenho, esperando pela resposta. Kate também prestou atenção, ainda embalando James.

- Cindy.- falou Jack, com firmeza.

- Cindy?- repetiu Sawyer. – A aeromoça que desapareceu no dia em que a Ana atirou na Shannon?

- Exatamente.- confirmou Jack. – E ela não me pareceu nem de longe a Cindy que eu conheci no avião, ela simplesmente se tornou um Deles, não sei como fizeram, mas isso aconteceu, e por mais absurdo que isso possa parecer, eu acredito que eles irão fazer o mesmo com a gente.

- Isso é ridículo!- falou Juliet. – Você nem sabe se a viu mesmo, Jack, se existe uma coisa que eu aprendi desde que cheguei a esse lugar é que nem tudo o que vemos é real.

- Quem está sendo ridículo agora?- debochou Kate.

Sawyer estava chocado, tentando absorver a informação.

- Ouçam!- pediu Juliet. – Ficar aqui conversando no meio da mata de madrugada não vai nos levar a lugar algum. Precisamos chegar até o litoral e roubar um barco que nos leve de volta à outra ilha.

- E como vamos ter certeza de que está nos levando para o litoral?- perguntou Jack.

- Não terão certeza! Precisarão confiar em mim. Vamos!

Juliet saiu andando na frente. Os três se entreolharam pensando que decisão iriam tomar. Sawyer estendeu os braços para pegar o filho:

- Precisamos ir com ela, tenho que arriscar. Não quero que levem o meu filho outra vez.

- Se você vai arriscar, então arriscaremos todos nós.- disse Jack.

- Eu levo o James!- falou Kate. Sawyer assentiu.

- Podemos ir estar indo com ela agora, mas uma coisa eu digo a vocês, só saio desse lugar quando encontrar a Ana.

Jack sentiu vontade de contar a Sawyer sobre o vídeo que tinha visto, mas achou que aquele não era um bom momento. Os três seguiram então na trilha de Juliet, e esperavam que ela estivesse realmente do lado deles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era madrugada ainda, mas as pessoas no acampamento dos sobreviventes estavam bem acordadas, reunidas no centro da praia para o pronunciamento que Locke iria fazer. Seus rostos denotavam aflição porque sabiam que mais um grupo dos seus iria partir rumo ao desconhecido, e a incerteza de sua volta trazia pesar em seus corações.

- Nós estamos partindo essa madrugada.- dizia Locke. – Vamos tentar trazer de volta nosso líder médico Jack, assim como Kate, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia que foram covardemente aprisionados pelos nossos inimigos, os Outros.

- Temos um bom plano, no entanto, poucas armas e munição.- completou Sayid. – Portanto os riscos que corremos são muito grandes.

- Devido a esses riscos, vamos precisar de mais gente que o habitual para tentarmos obter algum sucesso nessa missão.- continuou Locke. – Por isso, aviso a todos que a maior parte dos homens de nosso acampamento estará empenhada nessa busca. Os que ficarem, farão o seu melhor para proteger cada pessoa desse acampamento. Eu sou o líder na ausência de Jack, e Sayid na minha. Mas como ambos estaremos fora, incluindo Desmond e Eko, Libby ficará responsável pelo acampamento como médica. Craig, Neil e Pedro cuidarão da segurança propriamente dita.

- Pedimos a todos que evitem ficar andando a esmo pela floresta, para evitar riscos, e que continuem o turno da escotilha mantendo as coisas devidamente funcionando. Obrigado.- finalizou Locke.

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar conversando entre si sobre suas impressões a respeito de tudo o que havia sido dito. Jin correu até sua barraca e apanhou sua mochila, que já estava arrumada com tudo o que iria precisar levar. Sun ficou observando-o com uma expressão triste no rosto, à porta da barraca.

- Por que você tem que ir?- indagou em coreano.

- Porque eu sou um exímio navegante, querida.

- Mas e se algo acontecer? Somos uma família, temos um filho.- ela falou chorosa. – Jung precisa do pai.

Jin olhou para o bebê que dormia tranqüilo no berço que havia sido de Aaron. Foi até o filho e acariciou seus cabelos negros, que de tão lisos chegavam a ser espetados.

- Sun, eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto todos fazem alguma coisa para tentar resgatar Jack. È o meu dever como cidadão desse acampamento. E se fôssemos nós que tivéssemos sido capturados? Eu iria querer ter esperanças de que alguém nesse acampamento estivesse se esforçando para nos ajudar.

Sun baixou a cabeça, sabia que ele tinha razão, mas era impossível não ficar preocupada. Jin colocou a mochila nas costas e beijou carinhosamente a testa da esposa.

- Vai dar tudo certo, querida.

- Jin, está na hora!- avisou Paulo, empolgado. Era a primeira que iria partir em uma missão.

Lá fora, o clima era de despedida. Sayid preparava suas armas, como o bravo soldado que era. Shannon se aproximou dele, sorrindo:

- Tenho tanto orgulho de você, sei que vai conseguir trazê-los de volta.

- Princesa.- ele murmurou.- Melhor do que partir para a guerra é retornar vitorioso, de volta aos braços de sua amada.

Ao lado deles, Desmond despedia-se de Tina.

- Se me disser "te vejo em outra vida", juro que atiro em você!- ela gracejou.

Desmond riu: - Não direi isso dessa vez, _my lovely_! Até a volta.- beijou-a.

- Charlie, promete que vai comer direitinho.- falou Claire ao roqueiro acariciando os cabelos dele, preocupada enquanto trazia Aaron pendurado em sua cintura.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Não vou me esquecer de marcar o caminho com pedrinhas brancas de volta para você e o cabeça- de- nabo!

Eles abraçaram-se. Charlie beijou os cabelos do filho, e disse: - Claire, dê lembranças ao Hurley, já que ele está na escotilha não poderei me despedir do meu amigo.

Claire assentiu.

- Eko!- chamou Tina. Ele estava escorado a uma árvore, organizando o mínimo que levaria consigo na viagem.

- Sim, Cristina?

- Poderia ouvir minha confissão antes de partir?

Ele afirmou com um gesto da cabeça.

- Você é o único que conhece o meu passado, sabe o que eu fui capaz de fazer um dia. Queria que me absolvesse dos meus pecados. Estou com um pressentimento ruim.

- Pressentimentos não devem ser ignorados, e eu poderia te absolver já que todos pensam que eu sou um padre de verdade, mas você conhece o meu passado tanto quanto eu conheço o seu. Termos nos reencontrado aqui nessa ilha talvez não tenha sido coincidência, e sim uma oportunidade de nos redimirmos, já soa como absolvição de nossos pecados, não acha?

- Você parece o padre Yemi falando. Quando foi que vocês se tornaram um só? Não importa se você não estudou teologia como ele, você é um excelente representante de Deus para nós nesse lugar sombrio.

Eko beijou a mão dela: - Eu te amo Cristina, sempre amei.

- Mr Eko, vamos!- chamou Locke, apressado. O grupo já estava se encaminhando para fora da praia, em direção à floresta, rumo ao esconderijo do barco de Desmond. Tina fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Eko prosseguisse. Libby se aproximou dela com o pequeno Zack no colo e segurando Emma pela mão, falou, observando os homens indo embora:

- O tempo passa e algumas coisas nunca mudam!

- Nossos homens indo para a guerra.- disse Sun embalando Jung em seus braços.

- E nós ficamos esperando que eles voltem!- completou Shannon.

Rose que estava ao seu lado a abraçou. Claire com Aaron ao colo e Nikki também se juntaram a elas e ficaram olhando o grupo ir embora até que sumissem no horizonte.

**----------------------------------**

**( Flashback)**

A porta da igreja se fechou com estrondo, e ela saiu de seu esconderijo, embaixo da mesa do altar. O Padre Yemi estava parado no meio da igreja, tentando absorver as palavras e ameaças cruéis de seu irmão, que insistia para que ele o ajudasse a transportar drogas para fora da Nigéria em troca de dinheiro para comprar vacinas para a população. Ouviu passos atrás de si, e voltou-se com o semblante sério:

- Você não deveria estar na escola, Cristina?

- E de que serve estudar Padre Yemi, se a vida por aqui não irá mudar nunca? Não enquanto existirem homens como o seu irmão.

Yemi franziu o cenho e tocou os ombros dela num gesto protetor:

- Cristina, agora me ouça! Sei que possui um grande coração e que dá o melhor de si em nossa comunidade para tornar a vida das pessoas menos cruel, mas chegará o dia em que em que irá embora e as coisas por aqui continuaram como sempre. Portanto, me prometa que não se envolverá nessa história.

- Sim Padre Yemi, eu prometo.

Entretanto, aquela promessa foi somente para aplacar os anseios do bondoso Padre Yemi. No dia seguinte, ela pediu emprestado o carro de seu amigo, o jovem Padre Jordan e saiu às escondidas, de bar em bar na vila, tentando descobrir onde poderia encontrar um homem chamado Mr. Eko.

- Oh, Deus, minha filha!- exclamou a dona de um desses precários estabelecimentos. – Esse homem é o diabo encarnado em gente. Por que quer achá-lo?

- Tenho um assunto particular para resolver com ele.

- Para fazer pacto com o demônio, meu anjo, é necessário pagar o preço.

- Isso é suficiente?- indagou Tina, tirando algumas notas amassadas de uma bolsinha que trazia a tira colo.

Os olhos da mulher brilharam quando viu o dinheiro, e ela apressou-se em tirá-lo das mãos de Tina.

- Há 3 Km daqui, há um bar que consegue ter uma reputação ainda pior que a do meu. Chama-se "Risca-Faca". Com certeza encontrará Mr. Eko por lá. Mas não diga, criança, em hipótese alguma que soube disso por mim, ou então estarei morta.

Tina assentiu e saiu do bar. Era uma completa loucura o que estava fazendo, uma mulher sozinha dirigindo numa estrada deserta da Nigéria em meio à guerrilha. Mas o perigo era a última coisa que lhe importava, queria olhar nos olhos de Mr. Eko e dizer a ele que não tinha o direito de obrigar o Padre Yemi a colaborar com o tráfico de drogas.

Percorridos os três quilômetros, debaixo do sol escaldante da África, Tina chegou ao "Risca-Faca". Era um lugar lúgubre, um antro de perdição, escuro e sombrio mesmo sob a luz do dia. Tina entrou determinada, mas em seu íntimo era muito difícil não se chocar com as coisas grotescas que vislumbrou no bar, alcoolismo, drogas e prostituição. Ao vê-la entrar, um sujeito gordo, fumando uma espécie de cachimbo, se aproximou dela e tocou as pontas de seus cabelos loiros.

- O que um raio de sol como você está fazendo aqui? Procurando trabalho, bebê? Você não me parece o tipo!

- È porque não sou!- ela respondeu com seriedade, afastando as mãos sujas dele de seus cabelos. – Procuro Mr. Eko.

O homem deu uma risada feia, que terminava em um ronco, o que tornava inevitável não compará-lo a um porco.

- Quer falar com Mr. Eko? Você é mesmo pretensiosa, garota!

De repente, um homem muito alto, extremamente forte, de olhos castanhos acesos, pele retinta e expressão austera surgiu das sombras.

- E o que um anjo teria para falar com o diabo?- sua voz grave ecoou pelo recinto e o homem gordo afastou-se amedrontado.

Tina sentiu uma certa aflição no peito diante da presença intimidadora daquele homem, mas não se deixou abater, já que estava lá, iria até o fim com aquilo.

- Na verdade, Mr. Eko, é um assunto muito importante e particular. Existe um lugar mais reservado onde possamos conversar?

Os olhos azuis dela travaram com os olhos castanhos dele, não demonstrava nenhum medo, e Eko sorriu, exibindo seus dentes muito brancos. Fez um sinal para que ela o acompanhasse. Tina o seguiu, pedindo a Deus que a protegesse. Eko levou-a até um escritório nos fundos do bar.

- E então?- ele indagou, enquanto ligava um velho ventilador de teto, que fez um barulho irritante quando começou a rodar.

- Quero que nunca mais vá à igreja ameaçar o Padre Yemi.

Eko fez uma expressão divertida e aparentemente ignorou o comentário dela:

- Não quer sentar, tomar um pouco de água?

- Estou bem de pé!- ela respondeu, ríspida. – O que me diz? Por que não deixa o Padre Yemi em paz?

Mr. Eko serviu-se de um pouco de água em um copo descartável e riu, sarcástico:

- O que uma menininha como você sabe sobre a vida? Nunca passou fome, e nem as noites em claro temendo que sua família fosse assassinada. Você canta no coral da igreja, com uma voz celestial e acha que por isso pode mudar o mundo?

- Já me ouviu cantar?- perguntou, surpresa.

Eko se aproximou dela e tocou seus cabelos com delicadeza:

- Você parece Rapunzel cantando sozinha na torre, esperando pelo príncipe que vai escutar a sua voz e se apaixonar.

Tina irritou-se, e afastou as mãos dele de seus cabelos:

- Não me tome por uma simples garotinha mimada, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz!

- Nem você sabe do que eu sou capaz.- Eko completou, erguendo a mão na direção do rosto dela.

Tina estremeceu, mas não se mexeu do lugar. Nesse momento, estava imprensada entre a mesa do escritório e o corpo intimidante de Mr. Eko. A mão dele ficou erguida no ar alguns segundos, até pousar ternamente na face dela. O coração de Tina acelerou e seus olhos se encontraram. Os rostos se aproximaram e um beijo avassalador aconteceu. Eko empurrou-a com extrema facilidade para cima da mesa e ergueu seu vestido, tomando-a para si sem que ela pudesse dizer nada, e logo Tina suspirava de satisfação, envolta nos braços do terno e ameaçador Mr. Eko.

**----------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Kate sentiu uma forte vertigem tomar conta de si, e um enjôo incômodo no estômago. Apoiou-se em Jack que caminhava ao seu lado e apertou James em seus braços para que não o derrubasse ao chão. Jack notou de imediato que ela não se sentia bem e segurou-a. James começou a chorar pressentindo instintivamente que havia algo errado. Ao ouvir o choro do filho, Sawyer voltou-se para trás e Juliet também.

- O que houve?- perguntou, preocupado, enquanto pegava James dos braços bambos de Kate.

- Eu não sei...- ela murmurou. – Estou sentindo uma fraqueza.

Jack a tomou nos braços, já que ela não conseguia ficar de pé.

- È a gravidez!- disse Juliet. – o estresse intenso, as noites mal dormidas, a alimentação precária, as longas caminhadas, tudo isso está fazendo mal para o bebê.

- Esqueceu de mencionar, Julie, ter sido capturada por um bando de loucos.- provocou Sawyer, embalando James nos braços, tentando acalmá-lo.

Jack franziu o cenho, sentando-se no chão, acomodando a cabeça de Kate em seu colo.

- Ela precisa de água, está desidratada.

- Tem um cantil com água na bolsa do James. Vá pegar, Juliet!- exigiu Sawyer.

Ela prontamente o obedeceu, e vasculhou a pesada bolsa do bebê até encontrar o cantil. Entregou-o a Jack, que lhe deu um olhar desconfiado. Ainda não tinha conseguido "engolir" Juliet como aliada. Pegou o cantil, e o virou devagar na boca de Kate, sustentando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos:

- Bebe, princesa. Bem devagarzinho!

Kate tossiu um pouquinho, mas ingeriu a água, começando a voltar a si.

- Como se sente?- Jack perguntou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Muito fraca!- ela respondeu.

- Vamos parar um pouco então!- falou Sawyer. James estava mais calmo, quietinho no colo do pai. – Kate precisa descansar, e eu tenho que dar a mamadeira do James.

- Mas ficarmos aqui é muito arriscado!- protestou Juliet. – Provavelmente já estão nos procurando.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente, e disse:

- Temos armas, e Kate não tem como continuar nessas condições. Pode acabar sofrendo um aborto, e eu não vou pôr a vida dela e a do meu filho em risco. Mas se quiser ir em frente Juliet, para dizer onde estamos, fique à vontade!

Juliet fez cara de irritação e não respondeu nada indo sentar-se em um canto. Sawyer sentou-se também, abriu a bolsa de James e pegou a mamadeira do filho, que já estava pronta, cheia de leite.

- O bebê do papai está com fome, hã? Está aqui o leitinho!

Colocou o bico da mamadeira na boquinha de James, que fez várias caretas e chorou antes de finalmente começar a sugar avidamente, emitindo alguns barulhinhos. Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- È meu filho, plástico não é a mesma coisa, né? Papai também acha, a mamãe faz muita falta!

Embalou-o e sem perceber, pôs-se a cantar:

- _"Yo te llamo, yo que te llamo, donde estés, ven volando, a mi lado..."_

Sua voz mansa, era doce e reconfortante para todos naquele lugar. Curiosa sobre a origem da canção, Juliet perguntou:

- È uma bela canção. Mas não sabia que você falava espanhol

- Foi Ana quem me ensinou essa música, ela cantava para o James, ainda na barriga, isso sempre o fazia ficar calmo quando ele estava agitado, chutando muito. Na verdade, essa costumava ser a nossa música.- ele confessou.

- Pelo jeito você acompanhou intensamente a gravidez dela.- observou Juliet.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça, assentindo, e respondeu:

- È verdade, pena ter sido privado do nascimento dele e da companhia dela pelo resto da minha vida.

E dizendo isso, Sawyer se afastou dela, indo sentar-se mais adiante. Jack estava deitado junto à Kate, aquecendo-a com seu corpo, os braços envolvidos em sua cintura até que a sentiu estremecer levemente.

- Oh!

- O que foi Kate?- ele questionou, assustado.

- Oh meu Deus, de novo!

Jack arregalou os olhos, tentando entender. Kate sentou-se com esforço, e pôs a mão de Jack em seu ventre. Estava muito magra, mas uma saliência bem visível já podia ser notada em seu corpo.

- Sentiu Jack?

Ele fez uma expressão surpresa, e disse:

- O bebê está mexendo!

- Mexendo?- divertiu-se Kate. – Ele está fazendo uma verdadeira revolução dentro de mim.

- Ele já fez isso antes?- indagou Jack.

- Não, é a primeira vez.- respondeu Kate.

Ambos mantinham as mãos pressionadas sobre o ventre dela, e a cada chute do bebê, riam, felizes porque sabiam que apesar de todas as provações, seu filho estava vivo e saudável. Trocaram vários beijos estalados. Sawyer sorriu, e gracejou fingindo irritação:

- Hey doutor, não vai cair numa rede com a sardenta uma hora dessas, temos uma criança aqui, deixem isso para depois!

- Cuide da sua vida, Sawyer!- respondeu Jack, rindo muito com Kate, enquanto voltava a beijá-la.

Juliet ficou observando a cumplicidade dos três, definitivamente não fazia parte daquilo, ainda. Quando Kate adormeceu tranqüila nos braços de Jack e tudo ficou tranqüilo ao redor deles, ele achou que era hora de contar o que vira para Sawyer.

Levantou-se do chão, tendo o cuidado para não acordar Kate e caminhou até ele. Juliet dormia um pouco mais afastada e Jack agachou-se ao lado de Sawyer que cochilava com o bebê junto de si.

- Sawyer! Sawyer!- ele chamou baixinho.

Sawyer assustou-se ligeiramente e Jack tocou-lhe o ombro para acalmá-lo.

- Hey cara, sou eu! Escuta, preciso te contar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Acho que os Outros estão mentindo sobre Ana. Eu acho que ela não está morta.

O coração de Sawyer acelerou.

- Você a viu?

Jack assentiu.

- Então desembucha logo doutor! Onde ela está?

- Eu não sei. Quando fugi da minha cela eu a vi em um vídeo. Ela aparecia em uma sala, toda amarrada e...

Os olhos de Sawyer se alargaram.

- E o quê?

- Sawyer, aquele home, Benjamin Linus a estava tocando e ela chorava muito, tentava se soltar. Eu não podia ouvir o que estavam dizendo mas...

Sawyer começou a sentir uma dor insuportável no peito, uma raiva sem precedentes pelo que Jack estava lhe contando. Suas mãos tremeram e ele pegou um punhado de terra do chão e o amassou com suas mãos. Um gemido de angústia e ira escapou de sua garganta e seus olhos lagrimaram. Jack jamais o tinha visto assim.

- Maldito, "sono f a bitch", eu vou matá-lo!

- Fica calmo Sawyer!- pediu Jack, apontando Juliet perto deles. – Não quero que ela escute o que estamos dizendo, porque acho que ela sabe onde Ana está e vamos precisar que confesse para nós.

Sawyer assentiu:

- Sim, e ela irá confessar, nem que eu tenha que usar os métodos de tortura do meu amigo Sayid.

- Jack...- Kate chamou.

E Jack deu um tapinha no ombro de Sawyer voltando para junto de Kate. Sim, eles iriam pressionar Juliet para dizer onde estava Ana-Lucia, no tempo certo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sob a intensa luz do luar eles o avistaram, majestoso, flutuando sob as ondas espumantes. As montanhas, estrategicamente o ocultavam dos olhos do inimigo. Sayid abriu um sorriso diante de tanta grandiosidade:

- Por Alá, vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho, o barco parece ainda melhor do que na última vez em que o vi.

- Modéstia à parte somos os melhores!- disse Charlie apertando a mão de Desmond e estufando o peito com orgulho.

- E o que estamos esperando, marujos? Vamos embarcar!- instigou Paulo, empolgado.

- Onde está o bote?- perguntou Locke.

- Só temos um "brotha"!- respondeu Desmond caminhando em direção a uma árvore, cujos galhos emaranhados escondiam alguma coisa. Charlie foi até ele e juntos afastaram os galhos, revelando o bote contendo dois salva-vidas e os remos.

- Teremos então que fazer duas viagens, com dois grupos.- disse Locke.

- Para nossa sorte, o mar está calmo.- observou Eko. – Esperemos que continue assim.

- Certo, então quem vai primeiro?- indagou Paulo, mais do que ansioso para embarcar.

- Eu posso fazer duas viagens, sem problema!- ofereceu-se Eko.

- Então vamos indo eu, Sayid e Desmond na frente para ajeitarmos tudo. O Eko volta com o bote e pega o resto do grupo, Charlie, Paulo e Jin.- falou Locke.

O coreano assentiu com a mochila nas costas. Algum tempo depois já estavam todos a bordo, rumo às águas desconhecidas levando consigo as esperanças da comunidade de recuperar seus companheiros capturados.

- Içar as velas, virar com toda a força para estibordo!- divertia-se Paulo, bancando o capitão do navio.

- Ele sabe que existe o risco de morrermos nessa missão, "brotha"?- perguntou Desmond a Charlie.

- Não, não!- respondeu ele, divertido. – Deixa o Paulo curtir, o cara tá achando que isso aqui é só diversão!

- _"You're here, there's nothing I fear_..."- cantarolava Paulo de braços abertos sobre o convés, a canção tema do filme Titanic.

Desmond, Charlie e até mesmo Locke e Sayid riram dele, exceto Eko que estava muito compenetrado na missão e Jin porque não entendeu a piada.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O som dos pássaros cantando anunciando a chegada de mais um dia despertou Kate, e delicadamente ela afastou o braço de Jack que prendia sua cintura. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando tirar algumas folhinhas que haviam ficado presas nos cachos.

- Jack!- chamou-o num sussurro.

Ele acordou de imediato, piscando os olhos, tentando se acostumar à claridade. Kate se levantou do lado dele e foi acordar Sawyer que dormia um pouco mais adiante com o bebê James sobre seu peito, embrulhado na manta, chupando o dedinho.

- Sawyer, acorde!

Sawyer espantou-se ao ouvir a voz dela e abriu os olhos. Fez menção de levantar-se, mas foi impedido por Kate:

- Cuidado Sawyer, o bebê!

Ela o pegou no colo e Sawyer levantou-se.

- Está melhor, sardenta?

Kate afirmou que sim com a cabeça, e pôs-se a fazer gracinhas para o bebê que sorria no colo dela.

- Cadê o nenê mais fofo da tia Kate? Cadê?

Jack olhou ao redor, procurando Juliet com os olhos, apreensivo.

- Gente, cadê a...

- Estão com fome?- ela surgiu de repente, do meio das árvores carregando algumas frutas.

Os três entreolharam-se desconfiados, mas resolveram aceitar as frutas, estavam famintos. Jack pegou uma manga e começou a rasgar com as mãos para dar à Kate. Ela sugou a fruta com vontade, e sorriu:

- Hum, eu acho que o James precisa trocar a fralda! Está muito vermelho e com a cara suspeita.

Jack e Sawyer riram. Ele disse ao filho:

- Meu filho não me envergonhe na frente das pessoas! Kate, você pode me ajudar com isso? È que nunca troquei uma fralda antes.

- Vai ter que aprender papai!- Kate respondeu com um sorriso.

Juliet disse:

- Quando eu estava pegando as frutas vi um córrego aqui próximo, você pode trocá-lo lá! Vem, eu te levo, podemos encher os cantis de água também.

Ela colocou uma mão no braço de Kate, mas Jack e Sawyer se posicionaram ao lado dela, como guarda-costas.

- Se vai levá-la ao córrego, nós iremos também. Estamos com sede.- disse Jack, muito sério. Jamais deixaria Kate sumir de sua vista, ainda mais com Juliet. Sawyer, apesar de tê-la trazido consigo, também não confiava totalmente nela.

- Está bem, eu não vejo problema nenhum.- ela disse, fazendo um gesto para que a seguissem até o córrego.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Emma, venha tomar café da manhã, querida.- chamou Libby diante da mesa posta na despensa improvisada da praia.

A maior parte dos sobreviventes já estava reunida ali para a primeira refeição do dia, porém ao contrário das outras vezes estavam muito calados, todos preocupados em seu íntimo com a partida do grupo da noite anterior, tinham muito medo que eles não voltassem, e como conseqüência desse desfalque a comunidade estaria dizimada.

- Emma!- insistiu Libby, servindo um pouco de leite no pratinho de cereal de Zack.

A menina se aproximou da mesa emburrada e sentou-se no banco comunitário de madeira, deitando a cabeça na mesa, seus cabelos loiros estavam desgrenhados.

- Posso saber por que todo esse mal-humor?- questionou Libby. – E por que não penteou os cabelos?

- Porque não senti vontade.- ela respondeu mal-criada. – E também não quero tomar café!

Libby sentou-se ao lado dela:

- Hey boneca, o que está acontecendo?

- Cadê a Ana, por que ela não voltou mais? Ela sempre fazia tranças nos meus cabelos, sinto falta dela. E os outros, por que sumiram também? Todo mundo some nessa ilha!

- Querida, ontem o Locke e o Sayid partiram com várias pessoas para trazê-los de volta!

- E se eles não conseguirem? Debbie disse que a Ana morreu, assim como o bebê que ela ia ter também.

- Não ligue para o que a Debbie diz!- disse Libby lançando um olhar de reprovação para Debbie, que fingiu não se importar, continuando a chupar uma laranja. – Agora deixe de bobagens e tome logo o seu café, não vai querer estar doente quando a Ana voltar né?

De repente, Libby sentiu uma pequena vertigem e fechou os olhos segurando na mesa.

- Libby, o que você tem?- perguntou Emma percebendo que ela passara mal.

- Não é nada, querida, eu estou bem.- respondeu Libby, incerta do que dizia.

- Bom dia!- saudou Tina ao sentar-se à mesa para tomar café.

- Bom dia!- responderam alguns, inclusive Libby.

- Está tudo bem, Libby? Você está me parecendo tão pálida!

- Não é nada demais.- ela respondeu. – Apenas não dormi direito essa noite, você sabe, todos nós não dormimos por causa da partida do nosso grupo de pretensos heróis.

- Pode ser pretensão, mas eu acredito neles!- disse Bernard, entrando na conversa.

- Tina!- chamou Shannon que vinha chegando. Tina voltou seus olhos para ela. – Philip e Andrew estão terminando o turno da escotilha agora, vamos substituí-los?

- Eu quero ir também!- falou Debbie, se levantando da mesa.

Shannon não gostou muito da idéia, mas não se opôs e as três saíram em direção à escotilha.

- Eu estou preocupada com a Libby.- disse Tina.

- Por que?- indagou Debbie.

- Oras Deborah!- reclamou Tina. – Você não viu ela passar mal à mesa do café da manhã?

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Shannon.

- Eu não sei, quando cheguei para tomar café eu a achei tão pálida.

- Tina, você não ouviu ela dizer que não dormiu direito, caramba, está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Eu estou mais preocupada com o nosso acampamento, tem cada vez menos homens e os bonitos estão morrendo primeiro.

Tina não agüentou aquele comentário estúpido de Debbie e partiu pra cima dela com violência, imprensando-a contra uma árvore. Shannon ficou muito surpresa com a atitude dela, mas não interveio, apenas ficou observando.

- O que há de errado com você, Tina?- questionou Debbie, assustada.

- E o que há de errado com você?- rebateu Tina. – Já parou pra pensar que se você morresse não faria falta nessa ilha? Só sabe distribuir o seu veneno por onde passa, e se existem menos homens em nosso acampamento, a culpa é toda sua, porque se você não tivesse inventado aquelas coisas horríveis sobre o Sawyer ele não teria sido capturado, daí o primeiro grupo não teria partido e conseqüentemente estariam todos aqui e bem.

- Você não tem idéia do que eu passei!- bradou Debbie. – Eu fui obrigada a fazer aquilo!

- Mas você não sente nenhum remorso!- gritou Tina.

- Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui?- indagou Steve, surgindo do nada, do meio da floresta.

- Chegou o seu guarda-costas, queridinha!- debochou Shannon.

Tina soltou Debbie, e as duas ficaram se fuzilando com os olhos.

- Apronte uma próxima vez, e verá do que eu sou capaz!- disse Tina à Debbie, que pegou na mão de Steve e saiu mata adentro com ele, de volta à praia.

- Gostei de ver Tina! Você disse à Debbie o que ela merecia ouvir!

- Eu não sei Shannon, uma vez me disseram que eu não tenho o direito de julgar. Mas é que a Deborah é tão estúpida, que me deixa muito irritada.

- È verdade, mas não vamos pensar mais nisso. Vamos pra escotilha! Adivinha o que eu trouxe nessa bolsa?- indagou Shannon, empolgada.

Tina olhou para a bolsinha que Shannon trazia nas mãos.

- Não faço idéia!

- Todo o meu material de manicure e até a minha chapinha de cabelo, vamos nos divertir!

Tina sorriu e as duas saíram empolgadas para a escotilha. Estavam tão distraídas que não perceberam que estavam sendo seguidas desde a praia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

O barulho de pedras sendo atiradas na janela do quarto despertou-a do cochilo repentino que estava tirando em cima dos livros de álgebra, Tina levantou-se de imediato para ver quem era. Seus olhos se alargaram ao ver Eko lá embaixo, com a batina toda ensangüentada e uma expressão austera no rosto.

- O que aconteceu?- ela sussurrou, assustada.

Eko leu os lábios dela lá debaixo e fez um sinal para que ela descesse. Tina indicou com a mão que ele a esperasse, e apressou-se em calçar o tênis e pegar a mochila. Desceu as escadas correndo e antes que pudesse sair, sua mãe a chamou:

- Aonde vai Cristina, debaixo de todo esse sol?

- Vou estudar na casa da Mirna. Temos prova de álgebra amanhã.

- Está certo, mas não chegue muito tarde.

Quando saiu, Eko a esperava dentro de um carro, Tina entrou e ele saiu arrancando, levantando poeira. Estava muito nervoso.

- O que aconteceu, Eko? De quem é esse sangue? Você está ferido?

Ele nada dizia, só dirigia. Tina estava ficando desesperada.

- Eko, eu odeio quando você inventa de não falar. Foi assim quando o padre Yemi levou um tiro e foi enfiado naquele avião, você passou dez dias sem pronunciar uma palavra. Tem idéia do quanto isso me atordoa?

Mas ele continuou em silêncio, só dirigindo. Até que chegaram a casa dele, que antes pertencera à Yemi. Desceram do carro e Eko saiu puxando Tina para dentro como se temesse que algo acontecesse com eles enquanto estavam lá fora. Assim que entraram na casa, ele disparou:

- Eu matei alguns homens hoje! Traficantes que queriam roubar as vacinas do posto médico.

- Você o quê?

- Isso o que você ouviu Cristina, esse sangue, pertence a eles.- sentou no chão e levou as duas mãos ao rosto, deixando lágrimas caírem sobre a pele escura de seu rosto. – Que espécie de padre eu sou? Eu sei que um dia vou queimar no fogo do inferno por tudo que eu já fiz!

- Não!- bradou Tina. – Deus irá entender, você estava salvando as vacinas dos traficantes, consertando seus próprios erros.

- Não é tão simples assim.- ele retorquiu. – Preciso ir embora daqui, agora estou jurado de morte. Yemi ia para Londres, irei no lugar dele.

- E o que vou fazer sem você?- ela disse, também chorando, enquanto se jogava nos braços dele, manchando sua camiseta com o sangue dos traficantes que ele havia matado.

- Cristina, você é uma mulher pura de coração, não queira ir para o inferno junto comigo!

- Eu já estou nele Eko, desde que o conheci. Eu te amo!

Beijaram-se.

**---------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxx

Era tão boa a sensação da água fria nos pés calejados de Kate que ela não queria mais ir embora do córrego. Tinha acabado de trocar James, e o havia devolvido ao seu pai. Agora descansava sentada à beira do pequeno lago, sentindo a refrescante brisa da floresta enquanto Jack jogava água em sua nunca.

- Isso está tão bom!- ela murmurou. - Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas que saudade da tranqüilidade da nossa praia, das noites em volta da fogueira e dos banhos de cachoeira...

Jack sorriu amargo: - Eu sinto falta até de apertar o botão!

- Qual botão?- ela cochichou no ouvido dele, maliciosa.

Ele se pôs a rir, balançando a cabeça levemente e cochichou algo de volta no ouvido dela que fez seu rosto corar, e em seguida dar um tapinha divertido no ombro dele. Sawyer se aproximou deles com uma expressão séria:

- Vocês acham que podemos mesmo confiar na Xuxa?- ele indagou, olhando para Juliet discretamente, sentada em uma pedra não muito longe deles.

- Eu não sei, Sawyer.- sussurrou Kate. – Foi com você que ela fez o trato, mas eu pessoalmente não consigo concebê-la como nossa aliada. Pensem comigo, desde que fomos capturados ela nos tratou como cobaias e agora de repente é nossa amiga, e está nos ajudando a sair daqui em troca de um teto no nosso acampamento. Tem mais coisa nessa história, e eu só não sei o que é!

- A Kate tem razão!- concordou Jack. – Temos que ficar alertas, isso pode ser uma grande armadilha para capturar nosso acampamento inteiro.

- Certo, então talvez seja hora de confrontá-la. Quero saber aonde está a Ana!

Estavam tão compenetrados conversando entre si que nem perceberam a própria se aproximar.

- Não precisam ficar cochichando, sei que estão falando de mim!- disse Juliet, com sua típica tranqüilidade.

Os três olharam para ela, e Jack deu um passo à frente, com seu jeito natural de líder:

- Se sabe então, poderia começar a tirar a máscara e nos dizer o que realmente está acontecendo aqui, por que está nos ajudando? E onde está a Ana-Lucia? Sei que ela não está morta assisti um vídeo onde ela aparecia sendo machucada por Ben Linus.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez Jack.- respondeu Juliet. – Estou ajudando vocês porque descobri muito tarde que a _Dharma Initiative_ é uma mentira, somos escravos dela, presos aqui nessa ilha tanto quanto vocês! Os propósitos da _Dharma_ são excusos e eu não quero mais fazer parte disso. Quanto à Ana-Lucia, eu não sei onde ela está, se você viu um vídeo Jack, então sabe mais do que eu. Concordo que talvez não esteja morta.- confessou. – Mas ainda não consegui compreender qual o propósito de Benjamin com ela, eu estava investigando isso antes de fugirmos e sei que tem algo a ver com o projeto 2342.

- Projeto 2342? Que droga é essa?- indagou Sawyer.

- È um dos projetos mais importantes da _Dharma Initiative_, mas é tão secreto que nem eu sei do que se trata, só sei que o projeto existe. Eu estava blefando com o Benjamin a respeito de estar mantendo conversas com uma das líderes da Organização, supervisionando Ben, dessa forma eu esperava descobrir o paradeiro de Ana-Lucia, mas não descobri muita coisa a não ser que existe a possibilidade de ela estar viva.

- Benjamin me disse que vocês possuem contato com o mundo exterior, porque as palavras dele são tão contraditórias às suas?- indagou Jack.

- È complicado Jack, não tem como eu te explicar tudo assim. Houve um acidente um ano atrás que cortou nossa comunicação com o mundo exterior, é tudo o que eu sei. O céu ficou roxo de repente e ninguém pôde mais sair daqui.

- Se antes vocês tinham contato com o mundo exterior, por que você não foi embora daqui já que não aprova os métodos da Organização?

- Porque sou prisioneira Jack, prisioneira deste lugar.- Juliet disse com a voz embargada, estava com vontade de chorar.

- Hey, falem mais baixo!- avisou Kate. – Acabei de ouvir alguma coisa.

- O quê?- cochichou Sawyer acalentando James para que o bebê não começasse a chorar.

- Shiii!- fez Kate, levando o dedo indicador à boca.

Os outros três ficaram tensos. Sawyer comentou baixinho:

- Ainda não consegui me acostumar com a sua super audição, sardenta!

Logo o barulho que Kate ouvira pôde ser ouvido pelos outros também, aumentando a preocupação deles. Eram muitos passos, seguidos de latidos.

- Eu estou ficando louco ou isso foi um cachorro?- questionou Sawyer.

- Mais de um cachorro.- completou Juliet. – São eles, estão nos caçando e não terão piedade. Precisamos nos esconder!

- Então quando os encontrarmos, também não teremos!- disse Jack, tirando a trava de segurança de seu rifle.

- Kate, cuide do James!- pediu Sawyer, entregando o bebê a ela. Em seguida armou-se também, assim como Juliet.

Separaram-se, cada um se escondendo em um canto próximo ao córrego.

- Que venham, estamos preparados!- falou Jack, consigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas o que diabos é aquilo?- indagou Paulo, ao ver uma enorme estátua de um pé com quatro dedos.

- Paganismo, brotha!- disse Desmond. – Nossos inimigos são pagãos!

Sayid pegou seu binóculo, observou a terra se aproximando e comentou com Locke, que estava abismado ao ver que realmente existia outra ilha.

- Essa ilha é relativamente menor que a outra que habitamos, da outra vez não foi tão difícil encurralá-los. Mesmo assim, não podemos ficar tão confiantes, os Outros são espertos, devem estar imaginando que viríamos, devemos nos antecipar a isso!

- Vamos virar o barco a estibordo, brotha, do outro lado existe um lugar onde podemos escondê-lo e sair de lá no bote.- disse Desmond a Sayid.

- E como você sabe disso?- perguntou Charlie. – Já esteve aqui antes?

- Que nada, brotha. È só intuição!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O cheiro de suor excessivo devido à tensão, somado com o odor acre do terreno úmido estavam provocando náuseas em Kate. Ela apertava James junto do corpo e trocava olhares com Jack a todo momento, não estavam muito longe um do outro, mas Kate sentia como se quilômetros os separassem, tal o medo que a assolava naquele instante.

O barulho de passos e o latido dos cachorros se aproximava cada vez mais, o coração de Sawyer batia forte e seu dedo tremia no gatilho preparado do rifle. Não ia se render sem lutar, já tinha chegado até ali, poderia ir mais longe. Olhou para Juliet que estava escondida um pouco mais adiante, aparentemente tão amedrontada quanto ele e trocou um olhar silencioso de indagação com ela. Perguntava se tudo aquilo não fazia parte de uma armadilha e se ela não estava apenas esperando os Outros se aproximarem para retornar à sua gente e entregá-los de bandeja. No entanto, o olhar dela nada respondeu, permanecendo taciturno e assustado.

Jack contava internamente até cinco, como era de se esperar, mas sabia que dessa vez nem que contasse até mil o medo iria embora e os seus problemas estariam resolvidos. Mesmo assim tinha que se apegar a algo, para não sucumbir. Queria concentrar sua atenção nos inimigos que se aproximavam, mas seus olhos não conseguiam se desvencilhar da imagem de Kate acuada a poucos metros dele com o pequeno James em seus braços. Pareciam tão desprotegidos ali e Jack ficava buscando em sua mente alternativas para tirá-los daquela ilha, todos eles, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

- Procurem-nos, eles devem estar aqui em algum lugar, não podem ter evaporado!- Benjamin bradou enérgico ao grupo de Outros que caçavam Jack , Sawyer, Kate e por mais surpreso que ele estivesse, Juliet. Não a perdoaria jamais por sua traição.

Vários homens e mulheres, armados com rifles, espingardas e pistolas e ainda por cima trazendo cães de caça, procuravam-nos ao longo de todo o córrego. Ao vê-los se aproximarem, Sawyer sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para eles serem encontrados e capturados, e ele não permitiria isso, não sem lutar. Olhou para Jack. O médico indagou com os olhos o que ele iria fazer e Sawyer mostrou seu rifle. Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente, avisando que ainda não era hora, mas Sawyer estava determinado e fazendo um sinal para que todos corressem, começou a atirar e acertou um homem que estava bem próximo à Juliet, com um cachorro. O homem caiu ao chão e o animal se assustou com o tiro, começando a correr de um lado para o outro, confuso.

- Eles estão ali!- gritou uma mulher, mostrando para os outros a localização do grupo.

- Corra Kate, corra!- gritou Jack, atirando também.

Uma troca incessante de tiros começou. Juliet também sacou sua pistola e se juntou à Sawyer e Jack na defesa. Kate começou a correr sem olhar pra trás, não sabia para onde ia e seu coração doía em não poder ficar ao lado de Jack, pois precisava proteger James e seu próprio bebê, não podia se arriscar a levar um tiro. Correu até não poder mais, escutando o barulho de tiros ao longe, no córrego. Sem fôlego, parou atrás de uma árvore e começou a chorar convulsivamente, de medo, de angústia e de raiva. James chorava também, percebendo a inquietação que se fazia ao seu redor.

Ao vê-lo berrando sem parar, Kate tentou acalmar-se para poder acalmá-lo, o choro dele poderia atrair os inimigos até eles.

- Shiii! Shiii!- ela fez, sacudindo o pequeno nos braços. – Não chora, bebê! Vai ficar tudo bem! Vai ficar tudo bem! Oh Deus, como é aquela música que seu pai canta pra você?- sussurrou. – A tia Kate não sabe!

O menino não parava de chorar, estava muito assustado com o barulho dos tiros e toda aquela movimentação. Mesmo assim, Kate resolveu prosseguir até encontrar um abrigo seguro onde pudesse esperar por Jack e Sawyer, tinha fé que eles conseguiriam sair dali com vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jin e Charlie permaneceram no barco, como time de reserva, caso eles demorassem muito para voltar. Os outros já tinham desembarcado na ilha, e nesse momento, caminhavam com cautela pela praia, procurando se camuflar entre a vegetação, buscando o esconderijo de seus inimigos.

- Onde vocês acham que eles possam estar?- indagou Locke ao grupo.

- Eles devem ter uma estação de pesquisa por aqui em algum lugar, brotha!- disse Desmond.

- Sim.- concordou Sayid. – Como aquela que vimos na outra ilha, John, a Pandora.

- Havia outra escotilha além do Cisne na outra ilha?- perguntou Paulo, cada vez mais intrigado com as coisas que estava descobrindo, e que antes não dava a menor atenção.

- Mais de uma Paulo!- respondeu Locke, dando seu sorriso enigmático para o brasileiro.

- Vejam isso!- falou Eko, apontando para uma nuvem de fumaça no horizonte.

- Fumaça!- exclamou Sayid.

- Acho que devíamos ir até lá!- disse Paulo.

- Nada disso, pode ser uma armadilha!- comentou Locke.

- Exatamente, brotha! E algo me diz que devemos seguir na direção oposta de onde vem essa fumaça, é lá que estão os nossos amigos.

Todos encararam Desmond com olhares desconfiados.

- Como sabe disso, Desmond?- Sayid perguntou, inquisidor.

- Eu não sei, apenas sinto!- disse o escocês com o olhar fixo na direção da fumaça.

Eko saiu andando na frente, e Locke perguntou:

- Mr. Eko, aonde você vai?

- Seguir o palpite do brotha!- respondeu o padre e todos puseram-se a segui-lo, empunhando suas armas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu não gosto desta cor, prefiro rosa bebê a rosa pálido!- disse Tina comparando duas cores de esmalte nas mãos, enquanto Shannon pintava as unhas de seus pés.

As duas conversavam animadamente na sala da escotilha, fazendo as unhas e ouvindo música na antiga vitrola, quando de repente as luzes se apagaram.

- Droga!- esbravejou Shannon. – Devo ter borrado todo o esmalte vermelho nos meus pés.

- O que aconteceu com as luzes?- indagou Tina tentando ver algo no escuro.

- Eu não sei, essas fiações são muito velhas. Yd ficava admirado de que ainda funcionassem depois de tanto tempo. Será que resolveram pifar de vez?

- Sei lá, Shannon! Mas eu estou com uma sensação ruim, amiga.

- Que bobagem, Tina! Vamos procurar as lanternas, o Jack costumava deixá-las embaixo do balcão da pia.

- Ok, vamos procurar lá então!- concordou Tina.

Shannon deu um passo para frente tateando no escuro, tentando se situar, quando tropeçou em alguma coisa.

- Ai não!

- O que foi Shannon?

- O meu pé prendeu, não sei no quê! Mas peraí que já encontro a pia!

Tina tentou seguir na direção de Shannon, mas foi impedida por um braço que a agarrou no meio da escuridão. Seu grito estridente ecoou por toda a escotilha, fazendo Shannon gritar também.

**------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Já era quase pôr do sol, e Tina caminhava calmamente de volta da cachoeira, onde passara toda a tarde, em direção à praia, já estava em frente à sua barraca quando ouviu um furdunço por todo o acampamento. As pessoas corriam em direção à floresta, exasperadas para ver algo que estava acontecendo naquele momento. O coração de Tina deu pulos dentro do peito, quando as pessoas começavam a agir assim não era um bom sinal. A última vez que os vira desse jeito foi quando Rosseau, a francesa, apareceu de repente no acampamento avisando que os Outros estavam vindo e que a única coisa a ser feita era arranjar um bom esconderijo, caso contrário logo estariam todos mortos.

Seu instinto dizia para sair correndo e se esconder até que as coisas se acalmassem, porém a curiosidade foi mais forte e Tina correu atrás de sua amiga Aline, que também estava indo para a floresta.

- Aline! Aline!- chamou.

A brasileira voltou seus olhos castanho-escuros para ela.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que todo mundo está indo pra floresta?

- Então você não sabe?- questionou Aline. – Onde esteve a tarde toda?

- Fui à cachoeira nadar.- Tina respondeu.

- Então, enquanto você estava nadando, um grupo de sobreviventes da cauda do nosso avião chegou ao acampamento, foram trazidos pelo pessoal que partiu na jangada, parece que o plano não deu certo. E isso não é tudo, uma dessas pessoas atirou na Shannon.

- O quê? Como é que é?- indagou Tina, confusa. – Mas ela ainda está viva? Que história é essa de sobreviventes da cauda? Onde estiveram esse tempo todo?

- Talvez devêssemos perguntar a eles!- bradou Aline, agoniada para ver com seus próprios olhos o tal grupo que havia chegado.

Várias pessoas se aglomeravam à entrada da floresta quando Jack gritou para que se afastassem. Tina ficou observando a multidão se abrir, formando um vácuo para que eles passassem. Logo atrás de Jack, vinha Sayid apertando o corpo desfalecido e ensangüentado de Shannon nos braços.

- Oh meu Deus! Shannon!- gritou Tina, chocada, lágrimas tomando-lhe os olhos ao ver a amiga naquele estado.

Sayid tinha o olhar entristecido e compenetrado, apertava o corpo de Shannon como se ela pudesse escapar de suas mãos a qualquer momento. Atrás do iraquiano vinha uma mulher, de estatura mediana, cabelos negros, andar intimidante e olhos tristes. Tina fitou os olhos dela, assim como todas as pessoas ao redor, todos surpresos e chocados com a chegada daquelas pessoas.

- E onde está o resto do grupo? Só vi essa mulher que acabou de passar! – Tina perguntou a Steve que estava do seu lado.

- Ainda tem mais três, pelo menos que eu tenha visto.- ele respondeu. – Um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, o marido da Rose, você acredita? Uma moça loira, alta, essa outra moça morena que atirou na Shannon e um sujeito enorme, negro, alto e forte, com um cajado que trouxe o Sawyer desacordado nas costas, aparentemente ele também foi baleado.

Os olhos de Tina se alargaram ao ouvir aquela última discrição.

- E você faz idéia de como seja o nome dele?- questionou, ansiosa.

- Ah, isso eu sei sim.- Steve respondeu. – È um nome estranho, parece que se chama Mr. Eko, pelo menos foi o que escutei aquele senhor, o marido da Rose dizer.

- E você sabe onde ele está agora, Steve?

- Na escotilha, ué! Foi pra lá que ele levou o Sawyer e é pra lá também que o Sayid está levando a Shannon.

Steve ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Tina não deixou que ele falasse, ao invés disso, saiu em disparada para a escotilha, não estava acreditando, Eko vivo? Quando chegou à escotilha, completamente atordoada, buscando Eko com os olhos, primeiramente encontrou Jack, debruçado em um colchão no meio da cozinha, tirando a bala que havia atingido Shannon no estômago. Havia sangue por todo lado e Sayid rezava em sua língua nativa, aos pés de sua amada, pedindo a Alá pela recuperação dela. Kate estava mais adiante, tentando dar água para Sawyer, que pareceu a Tina muito pálido, jogado no beliche.

Locke também estava lá, tentando ajudar. Ninguém se apercebeu da presença dela, estavam todos muito ocupados tentando salvar as vidas de Shannon e Sawyer. Tina sentiu-se angustiada, não só pela situação que estava acontecendo ali, mas porque ainda não vira Eko, Steve se enganara?

O cheiro de álcool e sangue a estavam fazendo sentir-se mal, por isso ela deixou a cozinha e foi se refugiar na sala do computador. Foi quando o viu, curioso, examinando cada parte do computador. Eko ergueu os olhos e vislumbrou-a. Tina deu-lhe um sorriso emocionado e se atirou nos braços dele, chorando de alegria. Eko apertou-a nos braços e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, estava tomado pela mesma intensa emoção que ela sentia.

- Cristina!- ele murmurou.

Os dias passaram-se no acampamento. Shannon recuperou-se aos poucos, mantendo distância de Ana-Lucia, a mulher que atirara nela por acidente. Sawyer também se recuperou e o grupo logo estava integrado aos demais sobreviventes. Apenas Eko permanecia um mistério para todos, sempre caminhando sozinho, escrevendo sentenças bíblicas em seu cajado. Depois do reencontro na escotilha, eles não se falaram mais, Eko mantinha uma certa distância dela, e Tina preferiu não contar a ninguém sobre seu antigo envolvimento com o padre. Sim, ele havia se declarado padre na ilha também, professando aos quatro ventos palavras de salvação. Havia inclusive batizado Claire e o pequeno Aaron, e ainda por cima curado Charlie de seu vício de heroína. Juntos os dois construíram uma igreja e agora não havia ninguém que negasse a suposta santidade de Eko.

Tina tinha muita coisa a dizer a ele, sobre como se sentira durante o tempo em que passaram separados e como agora era pior ainda, pois o via e não podia estar com ele. Depois da traição de Michael e da missão de salvamento das crianças, mais especificamente na noite de comemoração da volta do grupo, Tina resolveu procurá-lo e ter uma conversa com ele a sós. Saiu de sua barraca, no meio da noite, depois que todos tinham ido dormir e saiu caminhando sozinha pela praia em direção à tenda de Eko. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore quando viu Sawyer entrando sorrateiro na barraca de Ana-Lucia. Achou estranho e ficou observando, ouviu as vozes deles discutindo, mas não conseguia entender o que diziam. Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo-os brigarem, a lona que recobria a barraca balançou ligeiramente, e ela escutou barulhos abafados, seguidos de gemidos altos, inconfundíveis de prazer, Tina havia entendido tudo. Balançou a cabeça e murmurou consigo, rindo: - Por essa eu não esperava, quem diria!

Seguiu seu caminho, e tão sorrateira quanto Sawyer havia sido adentrou a barraca de Eko. O nigeriano estava acordado e pareceu surpreso ao vê-la.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Cristina? È tarde!

- Eko! Pare de me tratar com toda essa formalidade. Meu amor, senti tanto a sua falta, não faz idéia...

- È melhor você voltar para a sua barraca.- ele pediu. – Preciso dormir, amanhã quero fazer alguns ajustes na igreja.

- Não! Isso não está certo!- ela quase gritou. – Estávamos juntos naquele vôo pra Los Angeles, íamos começar uma vida nova nos Estados Unidos. Não é justo, tivemos que sentar em cadeiras separadas porque eu estava viajando com a minha irmã Joana, que morreu afogada nessa ilha, daí você volta e eu penso que não estou mais sozinha e foge de mim desse jeito, por Deus, Eko!

- Sim, Cristina, é por Deus! Por ele é que estou fazendo isso, amo você, mas preciso pagar por meus pecados, servi-lo incondicionalmente, entende?

Tina desceu as duas alças do vestido, desnudando os seios, e disse, sensualmente:

- Você não costumava pensar assim. O que aconteceu com você?

- Por favor, vista-se!- ele ordenou, ríspido. – Não vou cometer o pecado da carne com você outra vez, devo pagar por ter te envolvido na minha vida, por ter desonrado você! Agora vá e nunca mais venha até a minha barraca no meio da noite!

Tina arrumou o vestido, e saiu da barraca arrasada. Amava Eko mais do que tudo e saber que teria de conviver com ele naquela ilha como se nada tivesse acontecido era terrível. Caminhou de volta para sua barraca quando encontrou com Dylan, o violinista, seu vizinho do lado, bebendo água do lado de fora de sua barraca.

- Hey, Tina, você está bem?- ele perguntou, preocupado ao vê-la tão abalada.

Ela nada disse, apenas começou a chorar, Dylan a acalentou em seus braços.

- Não chore, eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de você.

**---------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Continua...


	8. A Escotilha das 7 mulheres parte II

" A Escotilha das 7 mulheres parte II"

Depois de caminhar por uns dez minutos com o bebê James nos braços, subindo uma ladeira, e sem ser interrompida, Kate chegou até uma escotilha abandonada. Resolveu entrar lá para descansar um pouco e se manter escondida até que pudesse voltar e procurar por Jack e Sawyer. Adentrou o lugar mofento e abafado e sentou-se em um canto, respirando forte, estava exausta e seus braços doloridos de tanto carregar o bebê na mesma posição. Ajeitou o menino nos braços, ele ainda chorava muito, os braçinhos e perninhas se debatendo no colo dela.

- Ai James, como eu queria saber a música que seus pais cantam pra você!- lamentou-se ela, sacudindo o pequeno nos braços.

De repente, o barulho de passos se aproximando, deixou seu corpo inteiro tenso, em estado de alerta. Quem seria? Sentiu muito medo! Tinha uma arma, mas como usá-la segurando um bebê? Respirou fundo e apertou o bebê nos braços tentando fazê-lo ficar quieto, mas não adiantava, James estava mesmo de saco cheio daquilo tudo, só queria sua mamadeira e sossego. Os passos começaram a aumentar de intensidade, e o sangue de Kate gelou nas veias ao ouvir a voz familiar do dono dos passos:

- Kate, eu sei que você está aí!- disse Ben Linus, falava a Kate como se falasse a uma criança, o que o tornava ainda mais assustador.

- James, meu amor, fica quietinho, faz isso pela tia Kate, por favor!- sussurrava ela para o pequeno, mas não tinha jeito, James não se acalmava.

Ben logo ouviu o choro do menino e um sorriso maldoso formou-se em seus lábios. Kate sentiu os passos dele se aproximando cada vez mais e entrou em desespero:

- Não James, fica quietinho por favor!

Apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, pedindo a Deus interiormente que a protegesse. Tentou pegar a arma no bolso de trás da calça, mas não teve tempo, porque Ben surgiu diante dela como um fantasma, com uma pistola engatilhada para ela.

- Vai ter coragem de me matar? A mim, ao James e o meu bebê?

- Ninguém precisa morrer Kate! Basta você me entregar o James e vir comigo sem resistência que ficará tudo bem!

- Não!- gritou ela, dando um passo para trás. Não notou que Greg e mais dois homens estavam atrás dela. A agarraram de imediato. Ben tomou-lhe o bebê que começou a chorar ainda mais!

- Não, me devolve o bebê! O que você vai fazer com ele?- esperneou Kate, tentando se soltar dos brutamontes que a seguravam.

Ben, como era de se esperar, não lhe deu atenção, apenas ordenou aos seus capangas:

- Levem-na de volta pra jaula, acorrentem e amordacem-na se for preciso, de lá ela não escapa mais!

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Sawyer e Juliet travavam uma batalha com os Outros para conseguirem escapar. Trocavam tiros, enquanto tentavam se ocultar com a ajuda das árvores da floresta. Mas as coisas estavam ficando difíceis, logo não teriam mais balas. Jack estava muito preocupado com Kate, imaginando se ela não havia sido capturada, vez por outra trocava olhares tensos com Sawyer, que também estava desesperado imaginando se seu filho estaria em apuros. Correram o máximo que puderam, com os Outros em seu encalço até chegarem a um barranco que levava ao litoral, foi quando Juliet avistou o barco Elizabeth.

- Estão vendo? È um barco!- ela exclamou.

- Eu não acredito!- disse Sawyer, alegre. – Deve ser a nossa comitiva de resgate!

- E agora? Temos que buscar a Kate e o seu filho, Sawyer!

- Sim, e eu também tenho que encontrar a Ana, vamos voltar!- concordou Sawyer de imediato.

- Não!- disse Juliet, surpreendendo-os. – Se voltarmos, não iremos mais conseguir chegar ao barco. Eles estão em nosso encalço, logo nos encontrarão!

- Você enlouqueceu?- bradou Jack, nervoso.- Jamais deixarei a Kate aqui! Vamos voltar!

- È isso mesmo, nós vamos voltar! – Se quiser embora, pode ir embora nadando, loira.- falou Sawyer.

- Não, eu irei com vocês, sem a minha ajuda não conseguirão retornar!- disse Juliet, rendendo-se a eles.

Jack deu uma última olhada para o barco aportado ao longe, e saiu andando na frente com Sawyer e Juliet os seguindo. Imaginou que seus amigos tivessem desembarcado e agora estariam procurando por eles. Com uma comitiva, seria muito mais fácil resgatar todos e fugir daquela ilha. Quanto a Juliet, poderiam dar um jeito de livrar-se dela no momento em que fossem embarcar, não a queria no acampamento, definitivamente não confiava nela.

No barco, Charlie ocupava-se de manter as velas preparadas para funcionar quando partissem, enquanto Jin observava a ilha com um binóculo. Foi quando o coreano avistou Jack, Sawyer e Juliet.

- Charlie!- gritou.

O roqueiro voltou sua atenção para ele.

- Vendo Jack, Sawyer, Outros!- falou Jin, apontando para a ilha.

- O quê? Você viu o Jack?- indagou Charlie.

- Jack!- repetiu Jin, junto com várias palavras em coreano, ainda apontando na direção da ilha.

Charlie tomou o binóculo das mãos de Jin e pôs-se a observar ele mesmo. Seus olhos azuis se alargaram ao ver Jack e Sawyer acompanhados de uma mulher loira que ele nunca tinha visto.

- Caramba Jin, é o Jack mesmo! E o Sawyer também, reconheceria aquele cabelo de vassoura de piaçava em qualquer lugar. Mas quem é aquela mulher?

Jin deu de ombros.

- Será que eles não avistaram o nosso barco? Mas passaram tão perto! E por que eles estão subindo o morro de volta? Cara tem uma galera vindo pela floresta para pegá-los!

- E agora, que fazer?- indagou Jin.

- Nós temos armas, mas é óbvio que não acertaremos ninguém da distância em que estamos e nem temos como sair daqui para ajudá-los, o jeito é torcer para que nosso grupo de resgate encontre-os primeiro que esse pessoal aí! Pôxa, e a gente nem tem um celular pra ligar pro Sayid!

- Celular?- questionou Jin.

- Foi uma piada idiota tá? Esquece o que eu falei! Ai minha nossa senhora da ilha mal-assombrada, proteja eles!- exclamou Charlie levantando as mãos para o céu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sun ninava o filho tranqüilamente, rodeada pelas plantinhas de seu jardim, o sol gostoso da manhã tocando sua face quando avistou um grupo de pessoas maltrapilhas, descalças e desgrenhadas que nunca tinha visto, caminhando em direção ao acampamento. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e ela camuflou-se no meio das plantas para não ser vista. Assim que o grupo passou pelo jardim, Sun correu para dentro da floresta, disposta a pegar um atalho até a praia e avisar ao acampamento da chegada daquelas estranhas pessoas. Corria o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, apertando Jung nos braços, suor frio escorrendo de sua testa, caindo dentro de seus olhos apertados, fazendo-os arderem.

O atalho saiu direto na despensa da praia. Bernard estava lá, tratando alguns peixes que tinha pescado com Hurley para o almoço. Largou a faca que usava para descamá-los quando viu Sun chegar à despensa, saída do meio da floresta, com o rosto muito pálido. Bernard limpou as mãos na própria camisa e se dirigiu à ela:

- Sun, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ainda não, mas vai acontecer.- ela respondeu, nervosa. – Tem um bando de pessoas vindo para cá, elas tem uma aparência estranha, nunca as vi.

Bernard arregalou os olhos: - Você tem certeza disso?

- Certeza absoluta, precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

- Vem comigo!- disse ele. – Vamos reunir todo mundo!

Todas as pessoas foram chamadas rapidamente até o centro da praia. Bernard foi logo dizendo: - Um grupo de Outros está vindo pra cá agora mesmo!

Várias exclamações de medo foram ouvidas. A Sra. Lewis levou as mãos ao peito, assustada.

- Não temos tempo para sentir medo agora!- disse Michael, usando muletas por causa do ferimento à bala que sofrera na perna, vários dias antes. – Temos armas, vamos expulsá-los daqui! Mas precisamos que todas as mulheres e crianças se escondam na escotilha, até receberem o aviso de que é seguro sair!

- Pai, eu também quero lutar!- disse Walt.

- Ficou maluco, garoto? Pega o Vincent e vai pra escotilha com as mulheres agora!

Walt fez cara de chateação, mas obedeceu a seu pai.

- Libby!- falou Andrew. – Leve as mulheres para a escotilha.

Libby assentiu com Zack em seu colo. Hurley puxou Emma pela mão:

- _Dudes,_ eu vou com elas para a escotilha.

- Michael!- chamou Libby. – Talvez não seja uma boa idéia você ficar, ainda não está completamente recuperado.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Libby! È melhor levar as mulheres pra escotilha logo!- ele retirou uma pistola do bolso e entregou a ela. – Tome, para a proteção de vocês.

- Tá legal pessoal, façamos como Ana-Lucia nos ensinou! Ela treinou nosso exército, não vamos decepcioná-la!- gritou Craig, engatilhando sua arma.

As mulheres seguiram Libby, se embrenhando na floresta com as crianças, rumo à escotilha. Debbie chorava, assustada, abraçada a Steve:

- Por que você vai ficar?

- È preciso que eu fique, para lutar pelo nosso acampamento, Debbie. È o único jeito de me redimir pelo que fiz a Ana-Lucia, ela não merecia isso e foi o meu erro que gerou toda essa confusão.

- Mas ninguém sabe o que você fez, só eu!- ela choramingou.

- Não importa, eu sei, e isso é o bastante para mim!

- Anda Bernard, vamos logo!- gritou Rose da entrada da floresta.

- Vá você Rose, eu vou ficar e lutar!- bradou Bernard, se armando com uma espingarda.

- Bernard, você enlouqueceu? Não é um soldado, é um dentista!

- Um dentista que vai lutar por nossas vidas!- ele respondeu. – Eu te amo Rose, vá, se esconda na escotilha, nos veremos em breve.

Com o semblante triste, ela desistiu de chamá-lo e se embrenhou na floresta com as outras, pedindo a Deus que protegesse os homens que ficaram para lutar. Como se a situação já não fosse estranha e assustadora demais, uma chuva torrencial começou a cair do nada, escurecendo o caminho á frente em plena luz do dia, dificultando a caminhada, formando enormes poças de lama no chão. As únicas armas que carregavam eram porretes de madeira, com exceção de Libby que possuía uma pistola carregada.

Claire cobriu Aaron com uma manta, tentando protegê-lo da chuva forte, enquanto se desvencilhava das poças de lama. Dana Lewis segurava no braço da filha Isadora, tremendo de medo. Debbie vinha mais atrás, chorando muito, Aline um pouco mais a sua frente, com Nikki. Pedro também decidira ficar e lutar.

De repente, Debbie sentiu seu corpo ser agarrado por mãos que surgiram do nada, deu um grito estridente e se debateu, tentando se soltar das mãos que a agarravam.

- _Dude_!- exclamou Hurley, pegando Emma no colo. – O que foi isso?

Tiros foram ouvidos, vindos da praia. A situação ficou crítica, metade do grupo atacava os homens na praia e a outra metade emboscou Libby, Hurley, as mulheres e as crianças que fugiam para se esconder na escotilha. Vincent saltou sobre um dos homens que tentava agarrar Walt e mordeu sua perna, salvando seu dono. A partir daí foi uma confusão e uma gritaria geral, as mulheres se defendiam como podiam em meio ao caos de suor, sangue, saliva, chuva e lama. Aquelas pessoas eram fortes, mas não estavam armadas, constatou Libby ao acertar um tiro na cabeça de uma mulher que tentava arrastar Sun e o bebê consigo.

Rose deu uma paulada na cabeça do homem que agarrava Debbie e a salvou. A adolescente correu para os braços dela como um bichinho assustado.

- Vamos! Fiquem todas juntas!- gritou Libby, tentando manter a união do grupo para que chegassem todas vivas à escotilha. Ao longe na praia, a troca de tiros era incessante, elas não faziam a menor idéia de quem ainda estaria vivo por lá.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_- Falha no sistema! Falha no sistema!-_ dizia uma voz feminina computadorizada, enquanto uma preocupante luz vermelha piscava no contador. Era a única luz que iluminava a escotilha.

Shannon e Tina estavam amarradas em cadeiras da sala do computador, incapazes de se mexer. Não conseguiram ver quem as amarrara, mas de uma coisa tinham certeza, aquelas pessoas haviam quebrado o computador.

- E agora, Shannon?- indagou Tina, nervosa. – Não temos como apertar o botão.

- Nem que tivéssemos como! Você ouviu o barulho, seja lá quem for que esteve aqui destruiu o computador, e ambas sabemos o que vai acontecer em poucos minutos, isso tudo vai explodir e nós vamos morrer.

- Não se eu puder impedir!- falou Tina, movimentando a cadeira em que estava amarrada para frente e para trás.

- O que vai fazer Tina?

Ela não respondeu, continuou balançando a cadeira, até cair com ela ao chão. Forçou as mãos que estavam amarradas e deslizou até o bolso da calça jeans com dificuldade e um pouco de destreza. Retirou uma faca de confecção caseira, bastante afiada e pôs-se a cortar as cordas. Shannon ficou observando aquilo pasma.

- Tinha essa faca no bolso o tempo todo? Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?

- È uma faca que uso para cortar frutas, e quanto ao que estou fazendo, um padre nigeriano me ensinou a fazer uma vez caso eu ficasse numa situação como essa um dia.

- Um padre nigeriano?- estranhou Shannon.

- Exatamente.- respondeu Tina, terminando de soltar suas mãos, logo suas pernas também estavam soltas e ela começou a soltar Shannon.

- E agora Tina? O que vamos fazer em relação ao computador?

- Eu sei o que fazer.- Tina disse, terminando de soltá-la. – Só preciso que você vá embora daqui e corra para o mais longe que puder.

- Como é? O que vai fazer?

- Eu preciso virar a chave eletromagnética Shannon, Desmond me explicou como fazer isso.

- E onde fica essa chave eletromagnética?

- Ai Shannon!- Tina irritou-se. – Chega de perguntas, eu só quero que você saía daqui, agora mesmo!

Shannon fez cara de tristeza:

- Mas e se algo acontecer com você?

Tina a abraçou: - Não se preocupe comigo, agora vá!

Shannon assentiu e se dirigiu para a saída, porém antes de sair completamente, voltou seus olhos para trás, e viu Tina subir numa cadeira e empurrar a tampa de um alçapão no teto da escotilha. Habilmente subiu por ele, e antes de se embrenhar no duto de ar, disse a Shannon:

- Te vejo em outra vida, irmã!

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate olhava para um lado e para o outro, pensando em várias formas de escapar dos homens que a arrastavam. Ben Linus havia desaparecido por outro caminho acompanhado pelo terceiro homem, levando o bebê James, e ela o perdera de vista, lamentando intimamente não ter conseguido conservar o bebê consigo. De repente, um ódio sem precedentes começou a tomar conta de seu corpo e Kate adquiriu forças do profundo de seu ser, não iria se render àqueles homens, por isso, num gesto instintivo de sobrevivência, a mesma adrenalina que fluía em suas veias quando se encontrava em situações que a privavam de sua liberdade, ela passou uma rasteira certeira em Greg que caiu, fazendo com que seu companheiro tropeçasse. Foi o suficiente para que Kate debandasse na carreira. Porém Greg conseguiu esticar o braço e segurou na perna dela, fazendo-a cair. Kate mais do que depressa, arrastou-se para frente e balançou a perna, se soltando com esforço da mão dele.

- Greg, seu estúpido!- bradou o outro homem. – Ben vai nos matar se perdermos a vadia de vista.

Eles puseram-se a correr atrás dela, mas definitivamente não tinham como alcançá-la, Kate era leve, graciosa e tinha muito pique, especialmente quando motivada pela raiva e o medo.

- Vamos atirar nela!- disse Greg.

- Ficou maluco, cara, você sabe que ela está prenha, e o Ben quer a criança!- falou o outro homem, grosseiramente, se referindo a Kate como se ela fosse uma vaca.

Enquanto eles discutiam o que fazer com ela, Kate corria para longe, embrenhando-se na floresta, escondendo-se por entre as árvores. Quando percebeu que as vozes deles estavam distantes, se permitiu parar um pouco. Encostou-se em uma árvore respirando entrecortadamente, exausta. O estômago começou a revirar e ela vomitou o pouco que havia comido logo cedo. Assim que o estômago lhe deu uma trégua, ela ergueu os olhos verdes para o horizonte e se deparou com um ser inacreditável diante de si.

-Oh meu Deus!- exclamou, atônita. Era o cavalo negro que vira uma vez, dócil, esperando por um afago dela.

Como se estivesse hipnotizada, Kate se aproximou do cavalo, acariciou sua crina e encostou seu rosto nele. O cavalo relinchou e se afastou dela o suficiente para que pudesse abaixar-se, num gesto claro para que ela o montasse. Kate balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, o que estava acontecendo era muito absurdo, mas ela não estava em condições naquele momento de questionar suas bênçãos por isso montou o cavalo e saiu galopando em disparada rumo ao litoral, disposta a encontrar Jack o mais rápido possível.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate! Kate!- gritava Jack enquanto caminhavam pela floresta em busca de Kate e do pequeno James.

A cada grito que Jack dava, Juliet ficava mais nervosa, em certo momento o advertiu: - Não deveria estar gritando desse jeito, vai acabar nos entregando de bandeja para eles!

- Eles?- ironizou Jack. – O seu pessoal? Pouco me importo, só quero encontrar a Kate, não devia ter dito para que saísse de perto de mim.

Sawyer deu um suspiro resignado:

- Doutor, detesto fazer isso, mas dessa vez vou concordar com a nossa amiga vira-casaca! Se a sardenta não tivesse corrido naquela hora poderia ter levado um tiro junto com o meu filho, a situação estava crítica lá!

- Eu sei...- retorquiu Jack, mas interrompeu a si mesmo ao escutar o barulho de passos se aproximando.

- Ah não, outra vez?- murmurou Sawyer. – Já estou ficando cansado disso!

- Eu disse a você Jack que eles nos encontrariam!- bradou Juliet.

Tensos, os três prepararam suas armas para se defender, dispostos a lutarem até a última bala por suas vidas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid, Locke, Paulo, Desmond e Mr. Eko estavam atentos, carregando suas armas, caminhando a passos curtos pela floresta quando se depararam com Jack, Sawyer e uma mulher desconhecida apontando suas armas para eles. Ao vê-los, Sayid esboçou um sorriso, Jack abaixou sua arma, sorrindo.

- Omar!- exclamou Sawyer abaixando sua arma e abraçando Sayid fraternalmente. – Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver você!

Sayid riu o abraçando de volta, já estava sentindo falta dos apelidos que Sawyer costumava inventar para ele.

- John!- disse Jack, abraçando Locke calorosamente.

- _Hey brothas_!- falou Desmond cumprimentando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ficaram todos ali trocando cumprimentos depois de muito tempo, ignorando a presença de Juliet, até que Mr. Eko, que não participava da pequena comemoração, pois estava compenetrado demais na missão de tirar seu grupo daquela ilha, indagou:

- Onde estão as moças?

Jack e Sawyer se entreolharam tristes.

- Estamos procurando pela Kate, que está com o bebê do Sawyer, e a Ana...

Sawyer cortou Jack:

- A Ana-Lucia está com eles, nos disseram que morreu, mas eu não acredito nisso.

- Eu também não, _brotha_!- concordou Desmond.

Os olhares de todos se voltaram para o escocês, mas ele deu de ombros, sem dar maiores explicações.

- E quem é ela?- Eko perguntou, lançando um olhar desconfiado para Juliet.

- Esta é Juliet, alguém que tem nos ajudado!- disse Jack, demonstrando pela primeira vez um pouquinho de confiança na médica.

Locke lançou um olhar curioso a Juliet, então ela era um dos Outros, que aparentemente desertava de seu grupo? Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer sobre isso, porém não teve tempo de fazer nenhuma, pois as pessoas que caçavam Jack, Sawyer e Juliet, finalmente os encontraram. Tom surgiu do meio das árvores, e disse, intimidante:

- Ora, ora, olha só o que eu achei!

Todos sacaram suas armas e apontaram para Tom.

- Podem atirar em mim se quiserem, mas saibam que estão cercados, portanto é melhor baixarem as armas e conversarmos como pessoas civilizadas.

- Pois não existe nenhuma civilidade em você.- bradou Jack.

- Jack, sempre metido à mártir, mas eu disse uma vez a vocês, esta é a nossa ilha, só vivem nela porque nós permitimos. No entanto, nossa paciência está acabando!

O grupo continuava com suas armas estrategicamente apontadas para todas as direções de onde pudesse vir o ataque, formando um círculo, Sayid gostou de ver, Ana-Lucia treinara bem seu exército. Era uma pena que ela não estivesse lá para ver a atuação deles.

- Juliet, você mais do que ninguém sabe qual é o castigo para deserção, não é mesmo?- falou Tom.

Ela nada respondeu. Jack inacreditavelmente respondeu por ela:

- Ela não precisa ter medo, é uma de nós agora e iremos protegê-la!

Tom deu uma risada sarcástica:

- Então você acha que a conhece, Shephard?

- Chega de toda essa conversa mole Zeek, diga onde está Ana-Lucia ou eu vou explodir seus miolos agora mesmo!- falou Sawyer, cheio de moral.

- Sinto muito James, nenhum de vocês aqui está em posição de fazer perguntas e muito menos, ameaças. Podem sair!- Tom ordenou ao seu grupo que se encontrava posicionado em todos os lugares, fechando o cerco contra os sobreviventes.

- Caraca!- exclamou Paulo ao ver que estavam mesmo cercados.

Sayid porém, não se intimidou e deu início ao tiroteio, acertando um homem que tentava se camuflar por entre as árvores. A partir daí, todos começaram a atirar e se proteger dos tiros em abrigos improvisados, como atrás de pedras e árvores. Um homem pôs-se a perseguir Paulo com uma espingarda, ele foi se desvencilhando dos tiros, se embrenhando na mata até que ficou cara a cara com o homem. As balas do sujeito haviam acabado e ele ficou apertando o gatilho, tentando atirar em Paulo, mas não conseguiu. Não contente com isso, o homem partiu pra cima do brasileiro disposto a quebrar-lhe a cara, Paulo tentou atirar nele, mas acabou se atrapalhando, não conseguia fazer a sua espingarda funcionar, por isso disse ao homem antes de cacetear-lhe a cabeça com o corpo de madeira da arma: - Eu sou brasileiro cara, não desisto nunca!

- Vamos _brotha_!- gritou Desmond para ele, avisando que eles se encaminhavam para o litoral de volta ao barco.

Ele não perdeu tempo e seguiu seus amigos, fugindo da perseguição que continuava implacável. Dois Outros já tinham sido mortos, e o grupo de sobreviventes liderados por Sayid, continuava firme e forte.

- Eu não vou sem a Kate!- bradou Jack, avisando que não subiria no barco enquanto ela não aparecesse.

- Mas Jack, nem sabemos onde ela está!- disse Locke, tentando dissuadi-lo a ir logo com eles, pois a situação estava começando a ficar difícil. Estavam ficando com pouca munição e com certeza perderiam se tivessem que travar um combate corpo a corpo na ilha dos Outros.

- Não importa, John!- falou Jack, determinado.

- Vejam, é a Kate!- gritou Paulo, mal Jack terminou de proferir suas palavras de determinação.

Ela vinha galopando num imenso corcel negro, seus cabelos bagunçados ao vento e por um milésimo de segundo, Jack esqueceu que estava em meio a uma batalha e ficou observando-a, fascinado. Kate trazia no rosto uma expressão tão determinada quanto a dele, e assim que estava próxima a confusão que envolvia a comitiva de sobreviventes, desmontou do cavalo e acariciou sua crina rapidamente, agradecendo o favor que o animal tinha lhe prestado. Em seguida, o cavalo saiu trotando, muito veloz e se embrenhou na floresta, desaparecendo.

- Kate, vá para o bote!- gritou Jack.

Mas ao invés disso, ela sacou sua arma e juntou-se a eles na luta. Sawyer trocou um olhar com ela indagando onde estaria o seu filho, mas ela desviou o olhar, se sentindo culpada por não ter impedido Ben de levá-lo. Foi nesse momento, que algo terrível aconteceu. Preocupado com a presença de Kate no tiroteio, Jack distraiu-se e levou um tiro de Danny Picket, nas costas. Ele nem teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, só ouviu um zunido alto no ouvido e no momento seguinte seu corpo batia ao chão, desfalecido.

- Jaaaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!- gritou Kate, dando um soco bem dado num homem que tentava agarrá-la, saiu atirando e empurrando todos que se colocavam em seu caminho para chegar até Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A escotilha inteira tremia, todas as coisas de metal que existiam dentro e fora dela se acumulavam ao seu redor. Uma estranha força eletromagnética sugava tudo, sem controle. Shannon assistia aquela cena do lado de fora, pasma, agarrada em uma árvore, esperava ansiosamente que sua amiga Tina saísse de lá com vida.

- Tinaaaaaaaaaa! Onde você está?

xxxxxxxxxx

Picket atirou em Jack, mas Juliet atirou nele, embora ninguém tivesse notado. O homem sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito e tombou morto ao chão logo em seguida. Tom jogou-se sobre ele, tentando ajudá-lo, mas só conseguiu encharcar sua camisa branca de sangue. Olhou para Juliet e gritou:

- Como você foi capaz?

Kate chorava, abraçada ao corpo inerte de Jack. O grupo de Outros havia dispersado quando Danny levou o tiro, a situação tinha ido longe demais e Sayid observou que todos eles pareciam muito assustados, como se a morte daquele homem em que Juliet atirara fosse trazer graves conseqüências a eles.

- Nós precisamos ir logo!- advertiu Juliet. – Eles trarão reforços e não teremos como escapar daqui!

Nesse momento, todos voltaram à realidade, estiveram paralisados diante do corpo de Jack, temendo que seu líder tivesse sucumbido.

- Ela tem razão, precisamos ir!- disse Mr. Eko com pesar, afinal ia voltar para o acampamento sem sua amiga Ana.

Sawyer respirou fundo, também não queria ir porque ia voltar sem Ana e sem seu filho, tinha perdido tudo. Mas precisavam sair dali ou logo estariam todos mortos.

- Vamos então!- falou Sawyer, agachando-se ao lado do corpo de Jack e fazendo menção para que Kate se afastasse dele.

- O que vai fazer, Sawyer?- ela indagou entre lágrimas.

Para a surpresa de todos, Sawyer o suspendeu do chão com muito esforço, e colocou o médico em suas costas.

- Não vamos deixá-lo morrer!- afirmou, se encaminhando para a beira da praia, onde o bote os esperava.

Embarcaram, apertando-se no bote, todos juntos. Kate colocou a cabeça de Jack em seu colo e esfregava o braço dele, nervosa, sussurrando baixinho que ele ficaria bem. Tom gritou da praia:

- Juliet, você fez seu destino, agora não tem mais volta!

A médica baixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, como todos dentro do bote. Sawyer olhou para Kate, e indagou angustiado:

- Onde está o meu menino?

- Me desculpe, Sawyer, eles o levaram!- ela respondeu com pesar.

O mar estava agitado, e o bote balançava muito, eles agarravam-se uns aos outros para não caírem. E de repente, como se as coisas não pudessem ficar ainda piores, uma grande explosão em forma de um olho humano formou-se no céu, que de azul adquiriu uma coloração roxa, inundando tudo ao seu redor. Todos começaram a sentir uma grande dor de cabeça, e Kate desequilibrou-se caindo no mar.

- Kate!- gritou Sayid, tentando vê-la em meio à luz forte que os cegava.

Na outra ilha, a situação era a mesma, todos se contorciam de dor tentando se manter em pé em meio ao turbilhão de luz. A mudança no céu acabou servindo para afastar o grupo que os atacava, e eles dispersaram no meio da floresta.

No mar, Kate se debatia, engolindo água salgada, quando sentiu alguém estender-lhe a mão. Instintivamente a pegou, segurando forte, era uma mão pequena e delicada, porém possuía muita força. Kate sentiu ser puxada de volta para o bote, e quando abriu os olhos, que ardiam devido ao contato com a água salgada, vislumbrou o rosto de Juliet, sua mão segurando ainda firme na dela. Juliet a tinha salvado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Está acontecendo, Ben! – disse Bea, sentindo o teto subterrâneo da Hydra tremer.

Mas o terremoto parou de repente, e sem esboçar nenhuma emoção, Ben respondeu:

- Então agora não há mais nada que possamos fazer! Venha Alex!

A menina vinha logo atrás dele, segurando James, que chorava muito em seus braços. Ben o pegou dos braços dela e disse a Alex e Bea: - Fiquem aqui, eu vou entrar sozinho!

As duas obedeceram. Benjamin caminhou por um pequeno corredor estreito com o bebê debatendo-se em seus braços desajeitados que mal sabiam segurá-lo, até uma porta de aço, cuja numeração 2342 que a marcava, reluzia mesmo sob a luz fraca da lâmpada incandescente. Ao vê-lo, um homem que guardava a porta, girou uma pequena chave na maçaneta e abriu para que Ben entrasse.

- Querida, está acordada?- Ben indagou a uma mulher deitada na cama, o único móvel existente dentro daquele quarto mal iluminado.

O bebê ainda chorava, cada vez mais alto. Ao ouvir o choro dele, a mulher levantou da cama de um salto e lançou a Ben um olhar transtornado.

- Eu não disse que ia trazê-lo de volta pra você, querida. Ele está aqui!

- Meu bebê! Meu bebê!- ela repetia sem parar, tremendo muito.

Ben entregou James a ela, que o acalentou em seus braços, extasiada. Estranhamente, uma vez nos braços dela, James parou de chorar.

- Você trouxe o meu bebê de volta...

O menino deu um berro de irritação, apertando os olhinhos, o rosto vermelho.

- O meu filhinho quer mamar? Hã? Mamãe dá! Pronto! Pronto!- ela dizia com a voz mansa, enquanto sentava-se com ele na cama, e desabotoava a blusa branca que vestia.

James pôs-se a mamar no seio dela avidamente, sem objeções. Ben assistia a cena, sorrindo. Em seguida deixou-a sozinha com a criança e saiu do quarto. Ela começou a cantarolar pra ele, a primeira canção que inexplicavelmente lhe veio à cabeça:

"_Quiero hablar de ti, de lo que yo te ame..."_

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio...


	9. Doces sonhos parte I

Episódio 5- "Doces Sonhos"

Sinopse: O grupo de resgate foi bem sucedido em sua missão, porém seu líder foi gravemente ferido e apenas uma arriscada transfusão de sangue poderá salvá-lo. O acampamento foi completamente devastado por um misterioso ataque. Conseguirão os sobreviventes reerguer sua comunidade?

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jack, fique comigo, por favor! Jack!

Kate chorava sob o corpo dele, suja de sangue, pressionando o ferimento à bala com ambas as mãos. Suava e tremia sem parar, seus lábios adquirindo uma coloração pálida. Jack tremia também, embora estivesse desacordado desde o momento em que levara o tiro. Ela e Juliet estavam sozinhas na cabine do barco tentando cuidar de Jack prostrado na cama, enquanto os outros permaneciam lá fora levando o barco de volta à outra ilha, e preparados caso houvesse algum tipo de retaliação imediata por parte dos inimigos.

- Ele está entrando em choque!- afirmou Juliet, examinando-o minuciosamente.

- Temos que tirar a bala!- falou Kate.

- Eu sei! Mas não sou cirurgiã, não posso fazer isso!- disse Juliet. – Além disso, mesmo que o façamos, ele já perdeu muito sangue e ainda vai perder muito mais se tirarmos a bala. Precisa de uma transfusão urgente!

Kate estendeu o braço a ela e disse, com muita seriedade:

- Então pegue, tire todo o meu sangue se for preciso!

Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Kate, não posso usar o seu sangue! Em primeiro lugar porque você é A e o Jack é O-. Em segundo lugar, você não pesa nem 50 kg e ainda por cima está grávida!

Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos, e apertou os olhos em um gesto de desespero:

- Alguém deve ter o mesmo tipo de sangue que ele aqui nesse barco!- gritou se levantando da cama, e deixando a cabine.

Lá fora, Jin controlava o leme enquanto Sayid vigiava os arredores com o binóculo. Eko estava sentado em um canto, segurando seu cajado. Desmond, Charlie, Paulo e Locke com suas armas engatilhadas caso Sayd visse alguma embarcação suspeita se aproximando. Sawyer em um outro canto, sentado no chão do barco, pensativo, tão sujo com o sangue de Jack quanto Kate.

_- Quiero hablar de ti, de lo que yo te ame..._- ele cantarolava baixinho, o peito doendo enquanto apertava com força entre seus dedos o colar de dente de tigre de Ana-Lucia. Colar que misteriosamente fora parar em suas mãos depois de ter tido um sonho com ela. Levantou-se do chão e mordeu os lábios para segurar o choro desesperador que ameaçava tomar conta dele e arremessou o punho contra o mar, com a intenção de jogar o colar de Ana na água salgada.

- È tarde demais Ana...- ele disse baixinho. Mas não jogou o colar ao mar porque foi interrompido pela voz firme de Kate que surgiu de repente no convés.

- Hey!- ela gritou, fazendo as atenções de todos voltarem-se para si. – Jack precisa de sangue, algum de vocês é O negativo?

Os homens entreolharam-se. Jin não entendeu a pergunta, e deu de ombros. Sayid disse: - Desculpe Kate, mas eu sou A negativo.

- Eu também não sou!- admitiu Charlie com pesar.

Kate olhou para Paulo:

- Não olhe pra mim, eu nem sei o meu tipo de sangue!- afirmou Paulo, um tanto atordoado com o olhar incisivo de Kate sobre ele.

- E quanto a você, Eko?

- A .- o padre respondeu calmamente. – E mesmo que eu tivesse o mesmo sangue do doutor, provavelmente não seria o mais indicado a salvá-lo!

- John?- ela indagou, ficando sem esperanças.

- B negativo.- Locke respondeu.

Ela olhou para Desmond, e ia fazer a mesma pergunta a ele quando sentiu o estômago contorcer-se, seguido de uma intensa vertigem, o escocês arregalou os olhos vendo que o rosto dela mudara totalmente de cor, assumindo um tom além do pálido.

- Hey, irmãzinha!- ele chamou, correndo para ampará-la com seus braços.

Sawyer foi ajudar Desmond, tirou Kate dos braços do escocês prendendo o corpo fragilizado no seu.

- De que tipo de sangue a sardenta disse que o doutor precisa?- indagou, havia ouvido o que ela dissera mas queria ter certeza.

- O negativo.- respondeu Desmond.

- _Dammit_! Eu sou!- disse Sawyer, tocando o rosto dela, tentando fazê-la voltar a si.

- Mas eu sei disso, "brotha"!- afirmou Desmond.

- Sabe?- estranhou Sawyer.

- Sim, era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer a ela antes que desmaiasse.

**------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

_Escócia, tempos atrás…_

- Você é um bobalhão, Desmond, sai daqui! Não queremos brincar com você!

- Mas eu também quero jogar golfe!- o menino de dez anos, reclamou diante das negativas dos colegas em deixá-lo brincar. – Por favor!

- Você não passa de um bebê chorão!- bradou o outro garoto, bem mais alto que ele, empurrando-o na grama enlameada pelas chuvas do inverno.

Raymond Wildmore, mais velho que ele, tinha treze anos e era o mais rico dos garotos da vila, assistia à cena com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. A família de Desmond trabalhava para a dele há gerações. O garoto lagrimava jogado no chão, sujo de lama, quando Ray se aproximou.

- Você já está cansado disso não é?

Desmond olhou pra ele, mas nada disse.

- Se estiver mesmo cansado de ser um bebê chorão, e está disposto a se tornar um homem de verdade, vem comigo!

- Pra onde?- ele indagou.

- È um segredo!- respondeu Raymond.

Desmond resolveu segui-lo e eles correram por todo o gramado lamacento, passando pelos outros garotos que jogavam golfe até chegarem à suntuosa e silenciosa Mansão Wildmore.

- Por aqui!- disse Raymond quando eles passaram pela pesada porta da propriedade.

Desmond o acompanhou até uma velha escada empoeirada, em forma de caracol. Uma garotinha de cerca de dez anos de idade, cabelos loiros e cacheados, usando um vestidinho cor-de-rosa de babados, brincava com seu gatinho branco na sala quando os viu correndo em direção à velha escada em caracol.

- Ray!- ela chamou com sua voz doce.

- Volte pra sala, Penny! O que vamos fazer não é coisa de menina!

- Des, você não devia ir com ele até lá em cima, a vovó diz que nunca devemos ir pra lá!

- Cale a boca, Penny! Agora saia daí!- respondeu Raymond, grosseiro.

Desmond trocou um olhar com a garotinha, que sorriu para ele. Mesmo assim, não desistiu de subir até o último degrau da escada, estava muito curioso para saber o que Raymond queria lhe mostrar. No topo da escada, havia uma única porta. Raymond a destrancou, e disse:

- Se você ficar aí dentro cinco minutos, todos irão respeitar você!

- Isso é verdade?- indagou Desmond.

- Só vai saber se entrar.- provocou Raymond, maldosamente.

Desmond resolveu entrar, e quando deu dois passos para dentro do quarto escuro, Raymond trancou a porta pelo lado de fora. Dentro do quarto, Desmond sentiu um medo aterrador tomar conta de si, e gritou:

- Abre a porta Ray, por favor!

- Não Desmond, você tem que ficar aí dentro por cinco minutos, senão nunca será um homem de verdade.

- Raymond!- Desmond gritou de novo, espancando a porta.

- Ray, o que você tá fazendo com ele?- gritou Penny subindo as escadas correndo.

Desmond gritou lá de dentro, desesperado:

- Não! Nãooooooooooo!

Vários baques sucessivos foram ouvidos, como se alguém estivesse sendo chicoteado. Raymond arregalou os olhos, assustado, e disse:

- Desmond, pare de fazer isso! Está tentando nos assustar?

- Abra a porta!- ordenou Penny.

Mas mal ele tocou a maçaneta, bolhas abriram-se em suas mãos, o metal estava inexplicavelmente quente. Os gritos e o barulho do chicote continuaram. Eram tão altos e assustadores que vários empregados da mansão Wildmore puderam ouvir e correram até a escada.

- O que está acontecendo?- indagou Gertie, a cozinheira, às crianças.

- Desmond está aí dentro!- choramingou Penny.

Ela ia pegando na maçaneta da porta, quando Raymond chorando mostrou a ela seus dedos queimados: - Está quente! Está quente!- ele gritou.

Gertie envolveu as mãos em suas luvas de cozinha que estavam no bolso do avental e conseguiu destrancar a porta. Muita fumaça saiu de lá de dentro. Outros empregados que subiram mais atrás se benzeram ao ver aquela cena. Gertie retirou Desmond do quarto, o garoto estava muito pálido.

- Oh querido, o que aconteceu aí dentro?- ela perguntou, amedrontada.

Ela o abraçou, mas Desmond queixou-se de dor quando ela tocou-lhe as costas. Imediatamente Gertie retirou-lhe a camisa e não acreditou quando viu inúmeras marcas de chicote em suas costas.

**----------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Os resmungos e gemidos abafados de dor emitidos por Jack, que estava semi-consciente, faziam o coração de Juliet palpitar enquanto ela se concentrava na árdua tarefa de retirar a bala que havia se alojado na espinha do médico. Realizava esse trabalho apenas com o auxílio de uma pinça e um bisturi improvisado, sem anestesia nenhuma. Jack ouvia passos e vozes ao redor de si, mas era tudo muito confuso. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, só sentia uma dor fortíssima no corpo, que ele não conseguia definir a origem, uma dor lancinante que o fazia querer gritar a plenos pulmões.

Juliet escavou um pouco mais com o bisturi à procura da bala, provocando um grito alto e rouco de Jack. Ao ouvi-lo gritar, Sawyer levou as mãos ao rosto e se escorou na parede de madeira da cabine do barco, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Fazia idéia do tamanho da dor que ele estava sentindo, a mesma dor insuportável que ele sentira uma vez quando arrancou uma bala que estava alojada em seu ombro com as próprias mãos.

Jack se debatia mais e mais à medida que Juliet aprofundava o corte, ela não estava conseguindo segurá-lo, mesmo com a ajuda de Sayid que prendia os braços dele.

- Hey Sawyer, nos ajude aqui!- bradou Sayid.

Pálido, Sawyer se aproximou deles e ajudou a segurar Jack parado na cama, para que Juliet pudesse continuar procurando pela bala. Sayid observava tudo atentamente, Sawyer, porém mantinha seu rosto virado para o outro lado, não porque ver sangue em grande quantidade fosse um problema, mas porque não suportava ver a dor alheia. Enquanto eles três cuidavam de Jack dentro da cabine, lá fora o resto do grupo continuava vigiando para garantir que chegassem em segurança à ilha original. Jin velejava o barco, Locke, Eko, Paulo e Desmond conversavam a respeito do estranho fenômeno que ocorrera enquanto estavam no bote, e que transformara o céu azul em roxo e agitara o mar, haviam ficado muito intrigados com aquilo.

- Talvez tenha sido um sinal!- disse Locke.

- Não brotha! Isso tem a ver com a escotilha e todo o magnetismo que emana da ilha!- afirmou Desmond. – Tenho certeza que você se lembra, John, quando decidiu parar de apertar o botão e tudo começou a tremer. Jack nos contou depois que enquanto isso acontecia, e eles estavam sob o domínio dos Outros, uma luz roxa emanou seguida de um zumbido ensurdecedor. Eu acredito, que fosse lá o que fosse acontecer, eu consegui impedir quando acionei a chave eletromagnética.

- Então isso significa que mais alguém desistiu de apertar o botão?- deduziu Paulo.

- Ou significa que alguém foi impedido de apertar o botão!- concluiu Eko.

Locke balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e completou: - E apesar disso, outro alguém conseguiu acionar a chave de emergência para cortar a força eletromagnética.

- Mas só uma pessoa além de John e eu sabe como fazer isso.- falou Desmond.

- Quem?- indagou Paulo.

- Cristina!- respondeu ele, com ar preocupado.

- Será que ela está bem?- perguntou Eko, um pouco nervoso.

Locke franziu o cenho, estranhando o rompante de preocupação do padre, mas nada disse. Do outro lado do barco, em uma cabine menor adjacente à maior, Kate começava a acordar de seu desmaio repentino. Abriu os olhos devagar, numa clara sensação de desconforto, e deparou-se com Charlie vigiando seu sono atentamente.

- Kate?- ele chamou quando a viu despertar.

- O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou num fio de voz.

- Você apagou de repente quando estava consultando todo mundo sobre o tipo sanguíneo para ajudar o...

- Jack!- ela exclamou, tentando sentar-se na cama, embora ainda estivesse muito zonza. – Eu tenho que ver o Jack!

- Hey, calma aí Kate!-advertiu Charlie, fazendo-a deitar-se de novo na cama. O Jack vai ficar bem, aquela mulher que veio com a gente é médica, e está nesse momento tentando tirar a bala que está alojada nele. Quanto ao sangue, o Sawyer é O negativo, e vai doar sangue pra ele assim que chegarmos na nossa ilha.

- O Sawyer?- Kate sorriu, esperançosa. – Mesmo assim, eu tenho que ver o Jack!

Ela tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas Charlie a impediu novamente.

- Nada disso, mulher! Você não pode levantar não! A Dra. Sei-lá-o-quê, examinou você quando desmaiou, disse que é médica de bebês.- ele fez uma pausa tentando se lembrar a palavra correta para a especialidade médica de Juliet. – Hum...Obstetra, especialista em fertilidade, acho que é isso! Ela disse que você está com um pequeno sangramento.- Charlie disse com certo embaraço. – E que você deve ficar bem quietinha até chegarmos à ilha quando ela irá medicar você!

- Sangramento?- questionou Kate, preocupada com seu bebê. Resolveu acatar o que Charlie dizia e permaneceu na cama. Num instinto, ergueu a camiseta, acariciando o ventre grávido.

Charlie sorriu ao vislumbrar a barriga tufada e redondinha dela.

- Com quantos meses cê tá?

- Quase quatro meses.- Kate respondeu sorrindo.

- Você acha que vai ser menino ou menina?- Charlie indagou.

Kate ergueu a sobrancelha, e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão meiga:

- Eu sinto que vou ter uma menininha!

- Já pensou em um nome?

- Yeah!- ela afirmou. – Lilly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma nuvem de fumaça pairava sobre os destroços da escotilha. Tudo estava em ruínas, dezenas de objetos e pedaços do metal que a revestia espalhados por quilômetros dentro da floresta. Depois da explosão, amedrontada, Shannon não se atreveu a procurar por Tina em meio à fumaça e seguiu uma das trilhas que levavam de volta ao acampamento. O grupo que estava com Libby também já tinha retornado e naquele momento observavam com olhos assustados e tristes o resultado do confronto no acampamento. No total, quatro baixas, três homens e uma mulher.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Aqui, retirei a bala!- falou Juliet removendo o objeto destrutivo da espinha de Jack, em meio aos seus murmúrios de sofrimento.

Uma grande quantidade de sangue espirrou nas mãos de Sawyer quando ela fez isso, e o texano fez uma careta antes de exclamar, sacudindo as mãos: - _Dammit_!

- Agora preciso suturar o ferimento, e vamos torcer pra que ele agüente firme até chegarmos ao acampamento, onde faremos a transfusão de sangue.

- Kate...Kate...- Jack começou a murmurar, enquanto vários tremores transpassavam seu corpo.

Juliet tocou a testa dele: - Deus, ele está ardendo em febre! Precisamos segurá-lo senão terá uma convulsão.

Sayid e Juliet começaram então a segurá-lo com força na cama, Jack tremia sem parar e dizia o nome de Kate repetidamente: - Kate...Kate...Kate!

- Doutor, fica calmo, vai ficar tudo bem!- disse Sawyer tocando o ombro dele num gesto amigável. – Você não pode morrer não, você é o meu grilo falante doutor, quem vai me chamar de volta à razão quando eu fizer alguma besteira, hã?

Aos poucos os tremores foram passando, e assim que ele lhe pareceu mais calmo, Juliet pegou álcool, agulha e linha e pôs-se a suturar o ferimento de Jack. Lá fora, Jin abriu um largo sorriso quando finalmente avistaram a ilha.

- Terra à vista, capitão!- gritou Paulo, empolgado.

E de repente uma estranha felicidade tomou conta de todos, porque estavam em casa outra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Tem um barco! Tem um barco vindo pra cá!- gritou o pequeno Zack, a plenos pulmões, tentando se fazer ouvir em meio ao caos que havia se instalado na praia depois do intenso combate com o estranho grupo que surgira de repente no acampamento.

Bernard, todo ensangüentado, tentando ajudar Andrew que estava muito ferido, foi o primeiro a prestar atenção ao garoto.

- O que você disse, Zack?

- Eu disse que tem um barco vindo para a praia!- insistiu o menino, apontando o dedo indicador para o horizonte.

Bernard arregalou os olhos azuis, Zack tinha razão. Um enorme veleiro se aproximava. Libby o reconheceu de imediato:

- È o Elizabeth! Nossos amigos estão voltando!

- Sayid!- Shannon gritou, desesperada por saber se o marido voltava para o acampamento são e salvo.

- Shannon, onde está a Tina?- indagou Aline, muito preocupada. Apesar de a amizade delas nunca mais ter sido a mesma desde que Tina se envolvera com Desmond, a brasileira estava muito preocupada com sua antiga amiga.

- Eu não sei...- respondeu Shannon com pesar, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – A escotilha explodiu, Tina ficou lá, disse que sabia o que fazer!

Aline levou as mãos ao rosto num gesto de medo e desespero, imaginando o que teria acontecido com Tina. Pedro e Hurley correram até a beira da praia para recepcionar os amigos que retornavam, ambos ansiando que a missão tivesse sido bem sucedida. Michael os acompanhou apesar da perna ainda estar muito machucada, Vincent o seguiu de perto, preparado para ajudar seu dono em qualquer eventualidade.

Do barco, Sayid observava a praia com o binóculo. Ficou horrorizado ao ver que o acampamento estava devastado. Tendas destruídas, a cozinha saqueada, pessoas feridas e o que era pior, corpos inertes no chão.

- Aconteceu algo muito grave em nosso acampamento!- disse o iraquiano.

- Sun e Jung!- exclamou Jin, muito preocupado com sua família.

- Então devemos ir logo pra lá!- falou Charlie, fazendo menção de se jogar na água, disposto a ir nadando para a praia e encontrar logo Claire e Aaron.

- Hey, Charlie, calma aí!- advertiu Locke. – Já vamos descer o bote!

- Gente, será que é mesmo seguro irmos para lá? E se fizeram uma emboscada em nosso acampamento, e agora estão só esperando desembarcarmos?- indagou Paulo, temeroso.

- E o que você sugere, Paulinho?- ironizou Charlie. – Que a gente fique aqui esperando o pessoal da praia hastear uma bandeira branca avisando que devemos nos aproximar?

- Não, não é isso...

- Então cala a boca e cai na real!- bradou Charlie, empurrando Paulo.

- Hey, parem com isso _brothas_!- pediu Desmond. – Temos coisas muito importantes a resolver agora, não é o momento de conflitos internos.

- È isso aí, falou o embaixador da Onu!- disse Sawyer, fazendo uma de suas piadinhas só para não perder o costume.

- Vamos descer o bote!- avisou Locke. – Eko, vá buscar o Jack, vamos acomodá-lo primeiro.

Eko assentiu silenciosamente e se dirigiu à cabine do barco para buscar Jack. Dentro da cabine, avisou a Juliet, que já havia terminado de suturar o ferimento de Jack, que ele iria levá-lo para o bote.

- Tudo bem, pode levá-lo, eu já terminei! Mas tem uma coisa, alguém deve carregar a Kate também, estou preocupada com o estado de saúde dela, não quero que ela faça nenhum tipo de esforço.

- Está bem, pedirei ao Sawyer que faça isso!- falou Eko, pondo-se a levantar Jack da cama, com muito cuidado.

Antes de sair da cabine com Jack em suas costas, o padre disse a ela com muita seriedade:

- Não importa quem fomos no passado, o importante é o que estamos fazendo pelo futuro!

Juliet sorriu, havia entendido o recado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate havia adormecido na cama depois de sua conversa com Charlie. Espantou-se quando sentiu alguém pegá-la nos braços de repente.

- O quê está...?

- Hora de acordar Bela Adormecida!- gracejou Sawyer. – Apenas sinto dizer que não sou o seu príncipe encantado!

- Pra onde está me levando, Sawyer?- ela questionou, um pouco zonza, relaxando nos braços dele.

- Já chegamos à praia, vamos todos desembarcar enquanto nosso _brotha_ Desmond leva o barco de volta para a batcaverna!

- E o Jack?

- A Dra. Queen conseguiu tirar a bala dele, mas o doutor ainda precisa da transfusão, por isso temos que desembarcar logo!

- Tá legal, eu estou bem, me põe no chão, eu preciso vê-lo!- ela pediu.

- Nada disso, sardenta, nossa amiga doutora acha que você não está em condições, verá o doutor no bote!

E dizendo isso, ele a levou até o convés onde Locke e os demais os esperavam. Eko já havia descido para o bote com Jack, que se encontrava desacordado. Sawyer desceu com cuidado, levando Kate consigo. Paulo, Charlie, Jin, Juliet e Sayid se juntaram a eles. Apenas Desmond e Locke ficaram no barco.

O bote rumou para a praia sem problemas, a maré estava muito calma ao contrário do ânimo dos habitantes do acampamento. Quando o bote já estava quase na beira, Hurley, Michael e Pedro se aproximaram para ajudá-los no desembarque.

- Michael! Michael!- gritou Jin, descendo do barco e abraçando o amigo.

Kate vinha apertando a mão de Jack, não queria deixá-lo, e protestou quando Sawyer a pegou no colo novamente para levá-la até a praia:

- Me deixa Sawyer, eu quero ficar com o Jack!

Sawyer ia dizer alguma coisa em relação a isso quando Juliet o interrompeu:

- Kate, você deve descansar agora! Eu vou cuidar do Jack e não a quero por perto! Sei que é muito teimosa, mas dessa vez vai me ouvir, seu bebê está correndo risco de vida, tudo o que tem passado tem sido muito estressante pra ele, então acho melhor você fazer o que eu mando, como médica!

Kate não teve outro remédio senão assentir, com muito pesar. Fez um gesto para que Sawyer a aproximasse de Jack, e sussurrou próximo de seu ouvido:

- Você vai ficar bem, Jack! Eu preciso ir, mas meu coração estará com você! Te amo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Malditos Outros!- exclamou Sawyer ao chegar com Kate em sua barraca e vê-la toda devastada, suas coisas espalhadas por todos os cantos. Roupas, comida, bebida e até as revistas pornô que ele havia escondido a sete chaves de Ana-Lucia. – Não importa o quanto esses caras gostem de destruir, a barraca mais fumada é sempre a minha!- queixou-se.

Kate, apesar de toda a tensão que a rodeava não conseguiu conter uma risada diante do olhar furioso de Sawyer ao vislumbrar a destruição de sua barraca.

- Você acha isso muito engraçado, sardenta?- ele indagou, fingindo estar zangado com ela.

- Me desculpe!- ela respondeu, parando de rir.

Sawyer a deitou numa almofada que estava quase intacta, e voltou a ficar sério outra vez. Sentida, Kate disse a ele:

- Sawyer, eu te prometo que assim que eu estiver bem, vou fazer de tudo para ajudá-lo a trazer seu filho de volta.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- E como vai fazer isso, sardenta? Tem que cuidar do seu filho, garantir que ele consiga nascer. E depois? Vai ter que ficar cuidando dele, pra evitar que os Outros ponham as mãos nele como fizeram com o meu filho.

- Mas Sawyer...- Kate insistiu.

- Melhor não falarmos sobre isso agora, Kate. Tem muita coisa pra ser consertada por aqui. Eu preciso ir ajudar o doutor, vou pedir a Sunshine que venha fazer companhia a você.

Kate assentiu, sem saber mais o que dizer. Sawyer caminhou até o outro lado da praia, onde Michael e Sayid haviam acabado de reerguer a tenda médica, local em que Libby cuidara das pessoas nas últimas semanas. Era lá que fariam a transfusão de sangue da qual dependia a vida de Jack.

- Beba isso!- Juliet pediu entregando um copo de leite a Sawyer, o qual Rose acabara de preparar. Felizmente, a despensa da praia havia sido o lugar menos atacado e destruído pelos invasores.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas Juliet insistiu para que ele tomasse o leite: - Como pretende doar sangue com o estômago totalmente vazio? Você precisa agüentar tudo até o final, então acho bom tomar o leite!

Diante desse argumento, ele cedeu e bebeu o leite rapidamente, entregando o copo de volta a ela.

- Aqui está, doutora., foi o melhor que eu consegui!- disse Libby entregando a Juliet um fio de silicone oco que encontrara entre os destroços da escotilha. – Acha que serve para bombear o sangue?

- Vai ter de servir!- respondeu Juliet. – E as agulhas de ouriço?

- Aqui!- disse Jin, entregando a agulha feita com espinho de ouriço para ela, já devidamente esterilizada.

- Ok, então acho que podemos começar. Jack não vai agüentar mais muito tempo!

- Libby, precisamos cuidar dos feridos, reorganizar o acampamento e enterrar os mortos!- falou Sayid, como sempre buscando o lado prático das coisas.

- Sim, Sayid. Vamos dividir os grupos para cuidarmos disso agora mesmo.

- Yd, vem cá!- chamou Shannon, puxando Sayid pelo braço.

O iraquiano a seguiu.

- Vai precisar de mim para alguma coisa ainda, Dra. Burke?- indagou Libby a Juliet.

- Não, Elizabeth, daqui pra frente eu assumo.- respondeu Juliet, limpando o braço de Sawyer com álcool, preparando-o para a transfusão.

Hurley, que estava ao lado de Libby, estranhou o jeito como a namorada conversava com aquela mulher recém-chegada ao acampamento, pareciam se conhecer de longa data.

- Libby!- ele a chamou enquanto caminhavam até o meio da praia onde as pessoas já estavam se organizando para executar as tarefas mencionadas por Sayid.

Ela voltou-se para ele.

- Da onde você conhece essa mulher?

- Eu não a conheço.- respondeu Libby.

- Como não a conhece? Você a chamou de Dra. Burke e ela te chamou de Elizabeth. _Dude_, metade do povo desse acampamento não sabe que o seu nome é Elizabeth, assim como não sabem que o meu nome verdadeiro é Hugo.

- Por que essas perguntas todas, Hurley? Não estou entendendo, estamos com sérios problemas aqui e você...- ela começou a se exaltar, claramente demonstrando que aquele assunto a desagradava quando sentiu uma vertigem.

Hurley a segurou com força para que não caísse no chão.

- Libby, você está bem?

- Eu estou, é só todo esse estresse que não anda me fazendo bem!- ela respondeu se recompondo.

- Libby!- chamou Sayid, do centro da praia.

- È melhor irmos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não vai doer?- gracejou Sawyer ao ver Juliet preparando a agulha para perfurar a pele de seu braço.

- Que nada!- ela respondeu com um sorriso sereno. – Vai ser como uma picadinha de mosquito! Quer segurar a minha mão, James?

- Só a mão?

Juliet ergueu uma sobrancelha e nada respondeu, apenas posicionou a agulha sobre o braço de Sawyer. Jack já estava preparado para receber a transfusão, Juliet colocara a agulha nele primeiro. Ao ver que ela finalmente o furaria, Sawyer virou o rosto para o lado, nunca gostara de agulhas.

Apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios ao sentir a agulha improvisada perfurando-lhe a pele.

- Au! _Son of a_...- exclamou fazendo uma careta, mas Juliet já tinha conseguido a veia, e aos poucos o sangue começou a ser transportado para Jack através do fio de silicone.

- Mexe a mão!- pediu Juliet. – Assim, abrindo e fechando!

Sawyer a obedeceu e depois fechou os olhos acomodando-se no colchão improvisado.

- Por que está fazendo isso por ele, James?- indagou Juliet, sentando-se no colchão ao lado de Sawyer.

- Porque se um dia formos resgatados, sou eu quem vai estar nas capas das revistas como o herói que salvou o líder da ilha!

Juliet sorriu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tudo pronto, _brotha_!- avisou Desmond quando ele e Locke terminaram de esconder o bote debaixo da vegetação da ilha. O barco também já estava ancorado em seu devido lugar.

- Certo! Agora vamos voltar depressa ao acampamento.- disse Locke. – Devem estar precisando de nós!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**-------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

No batente da janela de seu quarto, Penélope Widmore estava tão entediada quanto Julieta na noite do baile de máscaras. Mas estranhamente, foi naquela noite tediosa que Julieta conhecera Romeu e sua vida mudou para sempre. Ora, pois Penélope ansiava pelo mesmo, pelo seu Romeu, enquanto observava as plantações da propriedade de sua família que se faziam perder de vista no horizonte até onde começavam as luzes da Vila. Sabia que não iria conhecê-lo naquela festa porque já o tinha conhecido, ainda assim esperava que como Romeu, ele desse um jeito de entrar na festa mais badalada do momento mesmo sem o convite.

O que ela não sabia, era que o seu pobre Romeu já estava fazia cerca de meia-hora tentando pular o imenso muro da propriedade dos Widmore, sem sucesso. Porém, na quinta tentativa, o perseverante Desmond Hume conseguiu enfim passar para o outro lado, por pouco a costura de suas calças não rasgou bem no meio.

- Obrigado, Senhor!- ele exclamou erguendo as mãos para o céu assim que se viu dentro da propriedade.

Saiu pisando pé ante pé pelo jardim para não despertar a atenção de nenhum dos seguranças e graças ao seu conhecimento da propriedade, logo chegou ao patamar onde se localizava a janela do quarto de Penélope. Olhou ao seu redor e arrancou um jasmim branco de uma das leiras do jardim e já ia chamar a atenção de sua amada quando um dos enormes cães de guarda da mansão apareceu diante dele, ameaçador.

- Hey Charlie, amigão, como vai você?

Imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Desmond, o cão pôs-se a abanar o rabo para ele, pois o reconhecia. Foi nesse momento que Penélope se apercebeu da presença de seu amado e sorrindo, acenou para ele, eufórica. Trocaram olhares apaixonados e Desmond sorrindo ofereceu-lhe o jasmim, e ela lhe dirigiu uma pergunta silenciosa:

- Por que demorou tanto?

Fez um sinal com a mão esquerda para que ele a esperasse e saiu rapidamente do quarto. Avisou a uma das empregadas que não iria mais descer para a festa porque estava com muita dor de cabeça. Voltou para o quarto e com destreza saiu pela janela do segundo andar, escalando uma enorme árvore que havia do lado de fora para chegar ao chão.

- Penny, você está linda!- sussurrou Desmond ao pegar a mão dela e beijá-la em um gesto carinhoso.

Ela lhe deu um belo sorriso e rodopiou momentaneamente, fazendo charme, exibindo seu lindo vestido verde, a cor preferida de Desmond.

- E como está a festa, _my dear_?

- Chata!- ela respondeu com uma careta.

- Então estaria disposta a ir a uma festa de verdade?

Momentos depois estavam em uma típica festa escocesa da Vila, tomando muito uísque e dançando alegremente ao som das gaitas. Eram adolescentes e a vida não podia ser mais perfeita. Rodopiavam incansavelmente sob a luz do luar e o crepitar da fogueira. De repente, Desmond sentiu que Penny o puxava para um canto mais afastado de todos. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido, observando o gesto dela.

- Pra onde você quer ir, Penny?

Ela nada respondeu e começou a correr dele para o meio das plantações mal iluminadas, ele a seguiu correndo também. Os dois riam muito, até que ele a pegou caindo com ela no meio do milharal. Ao longe as gaitas continuavam soando, alegres e convidativas. Penny deu um olhar avassalador a Desmond, como nunca havia feito, e ele achou que suas pernas estavam ficando bambas. Então ela o beijou, intensamente, apaixonadamente arrancando suspiros imensuráveis de Desmond.

- Penny...- ele murmurou em meio aos beijos.

Penélope levantou-se do chão e começou a se despir sob a luz do luar e o olhar fascinado de seu amado. Amaram-se ali pela primeira vez, sem medos, culpas ou reservas, sentindo a amplitude do primeiro amor. Ao final, estavam exaustos e felizes, sorrindo para o mundo. Porém, a felicidade deles foi de súbito interrompida quando Desmond sentiu um estranho espasmo dentro de si, seguido de uma visão aterradora. Suando frio, murmurou:

- Gertie, Gertie vai morrer esta noite!

- O quê?

- Gertie vai morrer esta noite!- repetiu com os olhos vidrados.

**----------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxx

- Onde é que eu estou?- indagou Jack, sentindo o corpo todo moído. Piscava os olhos com dificuldade, tentando se situar quando se deparou com Sawyer ao seu lado. Um tubo cheio de sangue os unia.

Sawyer ao notar que ele havia acordado, exclamou, alegre:

- Doutor, você voltou!

Continua...


	10. Doce sonhos parte II

Doces sonhos parte II

- Voltei de onde, Sawyer?- indagou Jack sem entender. – O que aconteceu? Cadê a Kate?

Sawyer franziu as sobrancelhas:

- Então você não se lembra de nada, doutor?

Jack tentou se mexer, até que notou o tubo preso à sua mão, por onde vinha o sangue que estava sendo doado por Sawyer.

- Você levou um tiro daquele tal de Picket quando estávamos fugindo da outra ilha.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Sawyer, um filme começou a passar diante dos olhos de Jack, e ele viu a si mesmo avistando Kate montada num cavalo, e de repente sentiu muito medo de que ela levasse um tiro em meio ao confronto com os Outros e por estar distraído acabou ele mesmo levando um tiro.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Mas o quê...?

- Juliet nos ajudou a escapar como havia prometido, depois retirou a bala do seu corpo, só que você perdeu muito sangue e por isso precisou de uma transfusão, ironicamente, temos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo.

O médico pôs-se a observar o tubo de sangue, surpreso por Sawyer estar fazendo aquilo por ele, e realmente não soube o que responder. Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, notando o que se passava pela cabeça de Jack, e gracejou:

- Deixa eu te ajudar com isso doutor, basta você dizer uma palavrinha que começa com O e termina com O.

Jack sorriu, e disse:

- Obrigado, Sawyer.

- Viu, não foi tão difícil assim, hã?

- E a Kate, onde ela está?

- Eu a levei pra minha barraca logo que chegamos no acampamento.

- E como conseguimos voltar?

- È uma longa história sangrenta, doutor, não vai querer ouvi-la agora. Mas te digo uma coisa, Juliet foi de grande ajuda em nossa fuga!

- E onde ela está agora?

- Foi dar uma olhada na Kate.

- Ela está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?- indagou Jack tentando se levantar da cama.

- Ela está bem doc, não se preocupe!- afirmou Sawyer. – Te asseguro que Kate será sua menor preocupação quando se recuperar.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque quando chegamos aqui encontramos o acampamento de cabeça pra baixo, parece que foi atacado por um grupo de desconhecidos que nada tinham a ver com o povo da Dharma.

Jack arregalou os olhos:

- Mas e aí? Todos estão bem? Tivemos alguma baixa?

- Não sei ao certo, ainda não tive tempo de falar com o hobbit e saber das fofocas, só sei que o Capitão Falafel e sua fiel escudeira, Moonbeach, estão tentando botar a casa em ordem.

- Sayid e Libby?

- Yeah!- confirmou Sawyer.

Foi nesse momento, que Jack lembrou-se que Kate ficara responsável pelo bebê James, e quando a viu na praia ela não estava com ele. Indagou a Sawyer:

- E o seu filho? Ele está bem?

O semblante de Sawyer assumiu um ar sombrio:

- Eu não sei Jack, Kate me disse que aquele desgraçado do Benry levou o garoto. Mas não importa, eu vou encontrá-lo, custe o que custar!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Como estão as coisas no acampamento, Sun?- perguntou Kate a coreana quando esta apareceu na barraca de Sawyer para lhe fazer companhia.

- Estranhas!- Sun respondeu com um sorriso triste. Trazia Jung ao colo. – È muito bom ver você, amiga.

Kate sorriu e estendeu sua mão para ela, que a segurou e a apertou num gesto de carinho.

- Eu também, Sun. Passamos maus bocados na outra ilha.

- Então existe mesmo outra ilha?

- Sim.- respondeu Kate.- Fomos aprisionados, ficamos em jaulas, foi terrível, achei que nunca fosse conseguir escapar.

- E a Ana-Lucia? Ela foi a única que não voltou.

- Nos disseram que está morta, mas o Sawyer não acredita nisso.- Kate fez uma expressão triste. – Eu me sinto culpada, Sun. Ana deu à luz durante nossa busca pelo Sawyer, um lindo menino.

- Eu sei, Locke nos contou.- disse Sun.

- Ela foi capturada assim como nós, mas Sawyer conseguiu seu filho de volta e o deixou sob os meus cuidados, mas aquele homem, Henry Gale ou Ben sei lá o quê conseguiu tirar ele de mim e agora me sinto culpada por não ter conseguido conservá-lo junto comigo, e a Ana...- Kate deixou escapar uma lágrima. – Durante o parto, que foi muito, muito difícil, me pediu para tomar conta dele se algo acontecesse com ela e não pude cumprir minha promessa.

- Kate!- falou Sun com a voz doce. – Não foi sua culpa!

- O que não foi culpa da Kate?- perguntou Juliet chegando à barraca de Sawyer.

Kate fechou a cara para ela, não conseguia gostar de Juliet, algo a fazia odiá-la e não era só o fato de ela ter feito parte do grupo dos Outros. Sun ignorou a pergunta de Juliet, e ficou em silêncio encarando a loira, assim como Kate.

- Tudo bem se não querem me contar, sei que não confia em mim Kate, mas nesse momento vai ter que confiar, como médica. Vim examinar você para ver se está tudo bem com o bebê.

- Você é médica?- indagou Sun a Juliet.

- Sou sim, obstetra e especialista em fertilidade humana.- esclareceu Juliet. – E se a Kate quiser levar sua gravidez até o fim vai ter que aprender a confiar em mim!

- Muito fácil me pedir pra confiar em você depois de tudo o que me fez!- disse Kate, contrariada.

- E o que foi que eu te fiz Kate?- perguntou Juliet. – Apenas cuidei de você, fiz exames, te alimentei...

- Foi!- Kate confirmou. – Presa num quarto, sem notícias de Jack e Sawyer. E o que aconteceu com a Ana, hein? Vocês a mataram.

- Sawyer não acredita que ela esteja morta.- afirmou Juliet. – Além disso, eu não sou a bandida.

- Se não é a bandida, mocinha é que também não é!- bradou Kate. – Ai, ai!- reclamou, sentindo uma pontada de dor aguda no ventre.

- Já chega, Kate!- ralhou Juliet, como médica. – Se exaltar não faz bem pra você, eu avisei, você vai acabar abortando.

Lágrimas escaparam pelos olhos verdes de Kate: - Você não está nem aí pra mim né? Só quer roubar o meu filho. Foi por isso que você veio, pra garantir que ele nasça e você possa levá-lo. Mas preste bem atenção ao que vou te dizer: - Não vai levar o meu filho! Jamais!

- Acalme-se Kate, por favor!- pediu Juliet, fazendo um gesto para que ela ficasse deitada.

Sun também se preocupou: - Kate, eu acho melhor ouvi-la, você não me parece bem. Muito à contragosto, Kate calou-se e deixou que Juliet a examinasse.

- Você precisa comer algo substancial, um caldo quente seria bom!- disse Juliet assim que acabou de examiná-la. – Precisa também de medicamentos para evitar o aborto e de vitaminas.- ela dizia muito pacientemente.

- Ótimo, vou pedir a alguém que passe na farmácia mais próxima!- ironizou Kate.

- Não precisa.- respondeu Juliet, sem perder a paciência. – Eu mesma irei, apenas pedirei a alguém que me acompanhe. Vamos mesmo precisar de vários tipos de remédios, antibióticos pro Jack e outras coisas, há muitos feridos no acampamento.

Juliet voltou-se para Sun:

- Você é a Sun, certo?

- Sim.- respondeu Sun, embalando o pequeno Jung, que chorava querendo mamar.

- Sun, por favor, pode pedir a alguém pra preparar um caldo de legumes para servir aos feridos. Depois da transfusão, Jack e Sawyer vão precisar comer, e a Kate precisa também, o quanto antes.

- Está certo.- concordou Sun. – Volto logo Kate.

- O Jack já está fazendo a transfusão?- perguntou Kate, aflita.

- Está sim, mas não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem. Agora, se me der licença vou chamar alguém para me acompanhar até onde estão os remédios.

- Você sabe onde existe um depósito secreto de remédios por aqui?- questionou Kate, ainda irônica.

- Na verdade sei.- respondeu Juliet, triunfante.

E dizendo isso, ela afastou-se até onde estavam Sayid, Locke e Desmond, os dois últimos haviam acabado de chegar à praia. Libby cuidava dos feridos, próximos a eles.

- Posso falar com vocês um minuto?- Juliet pediu.

- È claro.- respondeu Sayid pelos três, olhava para Juliet com um ar desconfiado.

- Tem um lugar na floresta, onde podemos conseguir comida, roupas, cobertores e principalmente remédios.

- E onde exatamente fica esse lugar?- questionou Sayid.

- Não muito longe daqui, eu preciso que uma ou mais pessoas me acompanhem até lá para me ajudar a trazer as coisas.

- Certo. E como vamos saber que isso não é uma armadilha? Afinal, você é um Deles!

- Eu estou sozinha aqui Sayid, não tive nada a ver com as pessoas que atacaram seu acampamento.

- Mas sabe quem são as pessoas que nos atacaram.- falou Desmond, que ainda não se pronunciara.

Sayid completou:

- E como espera que eu confie em você depois de ter tentado me matar na outra ilha, ou acha que esqueci nosso confronto?

- Sayid!- interviu Locke. – Algo me diz que ela está dizendo a verdade, precisamos mesmo do remédio. Vamos com ela até a floresta.

- Sim, os remédios estão na gruta.- disse Desmond.

Juliet ergueu uma sobrancelha, e disse: - Foi o Kelvin quem te contou isso, não foi Desmond?

- Mais ou menos.- respondeu o escocês.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**-----------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Do pó viemos e ao pó retornaremos, dizem as sagradas escrituras.- falava o Padre, diante do túmulo de Gertie, a governanta. Ela morrera tropeçando da escada da mansão Widmore, na queda, quebrara o pescoço.

Uma multidão de pessoas vestidas de negro rodeava o caixão, que logo seria afundado na terra. Gertie era muito querida, e além dos empregados, estavam presentes no funeral, os Widmore. Penélope não estava ao lado de Desmond, mas trocava olhares pesarosos com ele a todo minuto. Depois que o caixão foi coberto de terra, ela deu um jeito de escapulir e encontrar o amado. Atrás de uma árvore do cemitério, eles conversaram brevemente:

- Como você sabia que a Gertie ia morrer?- indagou Penny, assustada.

- Eu não sei Penny.- ele respondeu. – Essas visões aparecem assim sem que eu possa controlá-las, eu vi a Gertie caindo da escada.

- Isso me dá medo!

- Você tem medo de mim, _my love_?

- De você não Des, medo dessas suas visões porque não consigo entendê-las.

- Eu sei.- ele disse, abraçando-a.

- O que você pretende fazer agora? Sabe que meu pai anda desconfiado de nós dois e vai despedi-lo!

- Eu vou embora Penny, começar minha vida. Vou pra Londres.

- O quê? E você vai me deixar?- ela indagou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não _my love_, vou pra lá preparar tudo e quando você puder venha ao meu encontro. Eu te amo.

Beijaram-se rapidamente, pois Charles Widmore já procurava pela filha em todos os cantos do cemitério.

- Preciso ir.- ela disse. – Por favor, não vá embora sem se despedir de mim.

- Não Penny, eu não irei.

**----------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**- **E onde será que está a Dra. Frankstein?.- falou Sawyer revirando os olhos, estava sentindo uma enorme fraqueza no corpo.

Jack ouvia o que ele dizia, mas era como se a capacidade de compreendê-lo diminuísse a cada segundo que passava, estava incrivelmente exausto. Porém, o sangue que estava sendo drenado das veias de Sawyer o estava mantendo vivo, e com os remédios certos ele logo estaria bem. Mas mesmo assim, uma transfusão de sangue feita naquelas condições precárias não era nada fácil.

Juliet retornou à barraca onde eles estavam, Sayid e Locke ficaram esperando por ela do lado de fora, Desmond se juntaria ao grupo depois, estava arrumando suas coisas. Aproximou-se de Jack e tocou levemente sua testa. Ao sentir o toque das mãos dela, Jack abriu os olhos, sua visão estava meio borrada, mas conseguiu discernir o rosto de Juliet diante de si e mesmo com toda a confusão mental e o cansaço, ainda teve forças para perguntar:

- Cadê a Kate?

- Outra vez a mesma melodia, Jack?- gracejou Juliet, medindo-lhe o pulso.

- Eu quero saber onde ela está!- Jack insistiu com a voz meio grogue.

- Loira, é melhor você dizer onde e como ela está, ou então essa transfusão não vai adiantar de nada, e é capaz de o doutor arrancar a agulha do braço e sair correndo daqui!- disse Sawyer.

Dessa vez Juliet não sorriu, o comentário de Sawyer sobre a intensa afeição de Jack por Kate de alguma forma incomodou-a, mas ela manteve sua postura de médica e pelo bem do paciente, respondeu:

- Kate vai ficar bem, só precisa de alguns medicamentos, assim como você. Eu vou até um lugar na floresta onde sei que encontrarei esses remédios e outras coisas úteis. Sayid, Locke e Desmond irão me acompanhar.

- Escondendo uma loja de conveniência em plena floresta, Farrah Fawcet?- questionou Sawyer.

- Ter uma loja de conveniências por aqui seria muito vantajoso pra você, não é?- rebateu Juliet tirando a agulha do braço de Jack, finalizando a transfusão. Em seguida ela fez o mesmo com Sawyer.

- Já terminou? Pôxa, agora que eu estava começando a me divertir!

Juliet não ligou para o comentário fora de hora dele e pôs-se a recolher o material e a estancar o sangue do braço de Jack com um paninho. Entregou um pedaço a Sawyer para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Sawyer, porém, mal terminou de estancar o sangue de seu braço e já estava levantando. Juliet o alertou:

- Sawyer, não pode levantar assim, vai acabar desmaiando, precisar repousar e se alimentar.

- Eu estou bem.- respondeu ele. – Vou pra minha barraca.

Mas ele não deu nem dois passos e caiu desmaiado no chão. Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu avisei! Por que você é tão teimoso?

Ao verem Sawyer desmaiado, Sayid e Locke correram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que houve?- indagou o iraquiano a Juliet.

- Nada demais, ele está muito fraco porque acabou de doar uma grande quantidade de sangue, não deveria ter se levantado. Andem, me ajudem a colocá-lo de volta na cama.- Juliet pediu.

Eles começaram a ajudá-la, Locke perguntou: - E o Jack, ele está bem?

- Sim, mas precisamos ir logo buscar os remédios.

- E quanto ao Sawyer?- perguntou Sayid.

- Ele só precisa de repouso e um bom prato de comida, ficará bem!

- Então é melhor irmos!- disse Locke, travando e destravando sua espingarda.

Quando eles já estavam se dirigindo para a selva, Desmond veio correndo na direção deles com sua mochila na costa: - Esperem por mim, _brothas_!

xxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

**Trilha sonora: Sweet Dreams/Eurorhytms**

Era tarde da noite, Desmond já estava dirigindo há horas pela estrada, ansioso por rever Penélope. Já estava a muitos anos em Londres, e nunca mais a vira, desde que se despediram no enterro de Gertie. Ele tentou se aproximar dela depois que inevitavelmente Charles Widmore o despediu dos serviços de motorista da mansão, mas não conseguiu, o milionário fez de tudo para que não se reencontrassem. No entanto, os anos passaram, Penélope terminou a faculdade de História da Arte na Escócia e resolveu ir à Inglaterra atrás de Desmond, o pai já não tinha tanta influência sobre ela. Marcaram de se encontrar na cidadezinha de Liverpool, lar dos Beatles, para matar a saudade e desfrutar de todo o amor que ainda nutriam um pelo outro apesar dos anos e da distância.

Desmond transbordava de felicidade, e nem mesmo a chuva torrencial que caía aquela noite conseguira lhe impedir de viajar. Imprudente devido à ânsia de rever sua amada, ele dirigia a mais de 100 por hora. O rádio do carro tocava uma antiga canção dançante da banda Eurorhytmics, que falava sobre realizar ou não sonhos, das pessoas que se interpõem em nosso caminho ao longo da vida com a única finalidade de nos arrasar, de destruir nossos planos. Desmond gostava daquela canção porque sentia que apesar de tudo o que Charles Widmore fizera para destruir seu relacionamento com Penny, ele não conseguira.

O asfalto estava muito molhado e o carro derrapava levemente entre uma curva e outra da estrada. De repente, um estranho e inexplicável fenômeno ocorreu. O relógio digital no visor do aparelho de som do carro disparou, as horas iam e voltavam. Desmond sentiu uma estranha vertigem, e perdeu o controle do volante do carro. A música continuava tocando, mas não era mais a voz de Annie Lennox, sua voz havia sido substituída pela voz sussurrante e aterrorizadora voz de Marylin Manson, interpretando a mesma canção.

**Trilha sonora: Sweet Dreams/ Marylin Manson.**

" _Sweet dreams I made of this, who am I to desagree? I travel the world(…) everybody loooking for something…"_

- Não!- gritou Desmond. – Eu preciso chegar até a Penny, preciso vê-la! Preciso vê-la!

Uma voz que ele nunca ouvira ecoava em sua cabeça, abafando o ruído da canção: - _Thankyou, Namaste and Good Luck_!

- Mas o que está acontecendo?

O carro deu de frente com uma cerca, havia saído completamente da estrada. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Desmond não entendeu nada. Olhou para o relógio do carro, o tempo marcava oito minutos adiante. Assustado, ele olhou para seu relógio de pulso, estava oito minutos adiantado também. Aquilo era impossível, jamais poderia ter perdido oito minutos, aqueles estranhos acontecimentos não ocorreram em oito minutos. Levou as mãos à cabeça e elas se encharcaram de sangue. Forçou a porta do carro e conseguiu sair. Caminhou ensangüentado por cerca de três minutos, até que um carro parou e um jovem rapaz desceu para ajudá-lo.

- Hey, cara, o que aconteceu? Você sofreu um acidente?- indagou o jovem de olhos azuis muito vivos, segurando no braço de Desmond.

- Eu perdi oito minutos! Então é verdade!- balbuciou Desmond, quase desmaiando.

- Calma cara, você deve ter batido a cabeça com muita força. Eu vou te levar pro hospital.

- Como é o seu nome?- perguntou Desmond, de olhos fechados.

- Boone!- respondeu o rapaz, arrastando Desmond com dificuldade para dentro de seu carro.

---------------------------------

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxx

- Kate, eu acho que isso não é uma boa idéia! Aquela mulher disse que você deveria ficar deitada até ela voltar!- dizia Sun, apoiando Kate com seu braço enquanto as duas caminhavam em direção a barraca onde estava Jack.

- Eu não ligo pro aquela mulher diz, Sun, eu quero ficar com o Jack.

Jin havia ficado com Jung para que Sun pudesse ajudar Kate a chegar até a barraca. Elas finalmente chegaram. Kate soltou o braço de Sun e sorriu em agradecimento, entrando na barraca. Sawyer ainda não havia acordado, dormia profundamente. Jack, ao contrário dele, estava acordado e quando viu Kate, seu rosto pálido iluminou-se num terno sorriso.

- Kate...

- Jack!- ela respondeu, deitando-se ao lado dele e o abraçando.

Jack tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e fechou os olhos, dessa vez conseguiria dormir. Kate fechou os olhos também, e se permitiu descansar ao lado dele.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Não fica muito longe daqui, chegaremos logo!- disse Juliet à frente do grupo na floresta.

Sayid e Locke haviam acendido tochas para iluminar o caminho, já estava totalmente escuro. De repente, um rugido alto tomou o grupo de susto, apenas Juliet permaneceu muito calma.

- O que foi isso, _brothas_?- questionou Desmond engatilhando sua arma.

- Parece um urso polar!- afirmou Locke, já muito familiarizado com esse tipo de bicho.

- Não parece, é um urso polar!- confirmou Juliet, engatilhando a pistola. – Fiquem alertas, essa região é cheia deles!

O grupo todo se colocou em posição de alerta ao ouvir o aviso de Juliet, mas nenhum urso polar apareceu diante deles. Depois de alguns minutos, os rugidos cessaram. Juliet então fez um sinal para que prosseguissem.

Caminharam pela mata fechada e enlameada por causa da recente tempestade por cerca de uma hora e meia, Sayid já ia perguntar a ela se não os estava arrastando para uma armadilha quando ela parou sem nenhum aviso e disse:

- Chegamos!

Os homens se entreolharam sem entender. Locke foi o primeiro a falar:

- Mas aqui não tem nada!

- E não é você quem gosta de passagens secretas, John?- ela ironizou caminhando em direção à abertura estreita de uma caverna.

Sayid a seguiu com sua arma devidamente posicionada. Desmond o acompanhou e Locke veio logo atrás, desconfiado. Juliet passou pela abertura apertada sem nenhum problema, já que seu corpo era muito esguio, Sayid teve mais dificuldades, assim como Desmond, Locke demorou mais de dois minutos, mas conseguiu entrar sem se arranhar na parede de pedra.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam de fascínio ao vislumbrar a caverna por dentro, era magnífica, iluminada por uma luz que emanava de um lago límpido entranhado na rocha. Desmond sorriu: - È mais bonito do que eu imaginava!

- Você sabia que encontraríamos essa caverna?- perguntou Locke.

Desmond deu de ombros. Locke estava cada vez mais intrigado com o excesso de sabedoria de Desmond em relação ao que ia acontecer. Sayid observava a caverna com curiosidade, mas ainda não estava convencido:

- E então, onde estão as provisões e os remédios?- indagou. – Ou você só nos trouxe até aqui para apreciarmos essa bela caverna.

- Seus amigos já estiveram aqui antes.- ela disse.

- Quem?- perguntou Locke.

- Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. Mas eles não faziam a menor idéia de que estavam em uma das estações da _Dharma Initiative_.- Juliet respondeu se aproximando da parede onde estavam entalhados na pedra os símbolos digitados no computador da estação "Cisne". Espalmou sua mão sobre os entalhes e uma pesada porta de pedra se abriu para o lado, como aquelas passagens secretas dos filmes de Indiana Jones.

Locke deu um sorriso satisfeito, adorava essas descobertas.

- Esta estação é conhecida como "A caverna", foi desativada há meses, mas ainda contém remédios e provisões que poderemos usar no acampamento. Sigam-me.

Os três entraram logo atrás dela, ansiosos para ver o que havia naquela estação. Era muito menor que o Cisne, se parecia mais à Estação Pérola, com uma sala de monitores de vídeo com poltronas e um banheiro. Sua única exceção em relação à Estação Pérola era a existência de uma pequena cozinha onde havia um armário de remédios e um depósito de suprimentos.

Sayid pôs-se a mexer nos controles dos monitores de vídeo. Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Se acha que algum desses computadores pode conseguir comunicação com o mundo exterior está muito enganado. Eles só servem para monitorar acontecimentos dentro dessa caverna. Essa estação era utilizada como observatório do comportamento dos ursos polares, nada mais.

O iraquiano fez sua expressão incrédula:

- Você não me convence! Tenho certeza que sabe de algo! Pra mim você não passa de uma espiã dos Outros infiltrada em nosso acampamento.

Juliet deu de ombros:

- Pense o que quiser, Sayid. Mas se eu detivesse tanto conhecimento assim acerca das coisas, eu não estaria mais aqui nesta ilha! Querem ou não os remédios? O Jack pode morrer se não os levarmos!

- _Brothas_, é melhor completarmos nossa missão e voltarmos logo para o acampamento porque não estou a fim de topar com nenhum urso polar na volta.- falou Desmond, quebrando a tensão que se estabelecera entre Sayid e Juliet.

Sayid não disse mais nada e eles começaram a encher suas mochilas com os remédios, alimentos e outras coisas que levariam para o acampamento.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Jack, você quer mesmo fazer isso agora? Ainda está tão fraco!- disse Kate diante da tentativa do médico de ficar de pé e ir ao funeral dos que haviam morrido na batalha da tempestade.

- Sim Kate, eu preciso fazer isso! Mas só vou conseguir se você estiver do meu lado!

- È claro que vou estar!- ela respondeu. – Sawyer!

O texano apareceu na porta da barraca, com um ar mais lívido depois de tomar o poderoso caldo de legumes preparado pela Sra. Lewis.

- Já está pronto, doc? Seu povo te chama!

Jack assentiu com a cabeça e apoiou-se em Sawyer e Kate, saindo da barraca. Lá fora, as pessoas aguardavam ansiosamente por seu discurso, era nas palavras dele que encontravam conforto e segurança diante das dificuldades. E foi assim, apoiado em seus dois pilares, sua mulher e seu melhor amigo, que Jack Shephard fez mais um de seus pronunciamentos na ilha:

- Eu estive um bom tempo fora daqui, mas agora, graças ao empenho de pessoas como Sayid Jarrah, John Locke, Mr. Eko entre outros, estou de volta para levar essa comunidade adiante com a ajuda de vocês!- ele sentiu um pouco de falta de ar e parou de falar por alguns momentos. Kate preocupou-se.

- Jack?

- Eu estou bem.- ele respondeu, dando prosseguimento ao seu discurso. – Perdemos quatro dos nossos hoje, numa batalha para defender o nosso acampamento, da qual saímos vitoriosos. Portanto não vamos tomar a morte dessas pessoas como uma simples perda, porque eles morreram defendendo a nossa liberdade e conseguiram. Harry Carlton, Eric Medina, Kyle Burrows e Violet Bourboun. Lembremos sempre desses nomes como símbolos de pessoas que viveram conosco, contribuíram para a formação da nossa sociedade e lutaram ao nosso lado por nossas vidas. Não nos esqueçamos deles!

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir Jack, com lágrimas nos olhos, lamentando imensamente a perda de seus entes queridos.

- E para nós, que sobrevivemos a mais essa batalha, só nos resta seguir em frente e tentar viver a vida da melhor forma possível. Duas mulheres do nosso grupo estão desaparecidas, infelizmente, Ana-Lucia Cortez que ainda está em poder dos nossos inimigos e Cristina Macphee que desapareceu após a explosão da escotilha, esperemos que elas estejam bem e que um dia voltem para o seio de nossa comunidade.

Todos aplaudiram mais uma vez. Jack, no entanto, não agüentava mais ficar de pé e fazendo uma breve reverência aos seus súditos recolheu-se a sua barraca. Porém, antes que estivesse lá dentro ouviu as pessoas aplaudindo e gritando seu nome. Sawyer não resistiu em fazer um de seus comentários:

- È doutor, parece que eu vou ter de arranjar um bom comitê eleitoral se quiser vencer você nas próximas eleições.

Jack deu um sorriso, e disse, muito cansado:

- Eu preciso dormir e muito!

- Sim, meu amor. E eu vou ficar aqui cuidando de você.- falou Kate, ajudando-o a se deitar.

- Bom, e eu vou pra minha barraca fazer o mesmo "Oh, grande líder"!- gracejou Sawyer, e saiu da barraca de Jack se dirigindo para sua própria.

Uma garota o acompanhava com os olhos, sentia muito pesar por ele, imaginava o quanto estaria triste porque não conseguira trazer Ana-Lucia de volta com ele.

- Sawyer!- chamou.

- O que você quer cigana? Não estou a fim de fazer leitura de mão hoje!

- Não quero ler a sua mão, Sawyer.- ela retrucou, piscando os belos olhos amendoados para ele. – Não precisaria lê-la para saber o quanto você está triste, eu só queria dizer que sinto muito por tudo o que está acontecendo com você e queria te dizer que vejo uma grande alegria no seu futuro muito em breve.

- Amanda, nas poucas vezes em que conversei com você nesse acampamento, eu te disse que não acredito nessa bobagem toda de ocultismo porque se você fosse uma vidente de verdade teria previsto pelo menos metade das desgraças que assolaram nosso acampamento.

- Não se trata de prever como um computador, tudo depende da energia kármica do momento.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou, continuando seu caminho para sua barraca:

- Boa noite, cigana, preciso repor as baterias da minha energia kármica.

Ela deu um sorriso resignado e falou consigo mesma: - Posso não ser uma vidente com grandes previsões, mas existe alguém nessa ilha capaz de governar o mundo com seu dom e é por causa dele que todos estamos aqui!

- Amanda!- chamou Andrew, seu marido, à porta da barraca deles. Estava com o braço numa tipóia como resultado do confronto daquela tarde.

- Eu já estou indo!- ela respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hurley adentrou a barraca que dividia com Libby ostentando um semblante muito sério, precisava ter uma conversa definitiva com ela sobre algumas dúvidas que vinham lhe atormentando algum tempo. Se deu conta de que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a mulher com quem vivia, enquanto que ela sabia praticamente tudo a respeito dele. Iria resolver isso e seria agora.

- Libby!

Ela levantou o rosto para ele assim que o ouviu chamá-la na escuridão da barraca.

- Eu tenho coisas muito importantes para te perguntar!

- E eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer!- ela reiterou.

- Então tá, fala primeiro.- Hurley assentiu.

Libby respirou fundo, e despejou: - Hugo, eu estou grávida!

- Dude!- foi a última coisa que Hurley disse antes de seu corpo bater ao chão com um estrondo. Ele havia desmaiado.

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio


	11. A marca escarlate parte I

Episódio 6- "A Marca Escarlate"

Sinopse: Meses se passaram e os sobreviventes retomaram à sua rotina, mas Sawyer não consegue esquecer o que lhe foi tirado e exige que a ilha lhe dê um sinal. Chega a hora de Kate dar à luz, mas ela ainda se sente incapaz de confiar em Juliet. Seria a médica uma espiã ou uma aliada?

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um acorde solitário de violão soou na calada da noite, seguido de uma voz masculina doce e agradável, que cantava uma canção num idioma ininteligível para a maioria dos habitantes do acampamento, mas que mesmo assim mantinha a atenção de todos em volta da fogueira para o cantor.

- _"Longe de casa, há mais de uma semana, centenas de milhas e milhas do meu amor...Será que ela está me esperando...?"_

Kate caminhava pela praia descalça, afundando os pés na areia fria na tentativa de diminuir a dor do inchaço de seus pés. Meses tinham se passado e ela estava no final da gravidez. Na verdade, Jack acreditava que ela poderia ter o bebê à qualquer momento, e não gostava que ela ficasse andando sozinha. Mas Kate, porém, era extremamente teimosa e não dava a mínima para as preocupações dele.

Naquele momento, se dirigia à nova casa de Sawyer no final da praia. Ao longe ela ouvia a voz de Paulo cantando para as pessoas em volta da fogueira, estava fazendo uma noite agradável e ela sentia o vento fresco despenteando levemente seus cabelos compridos.

- Sawyer?- chamou em frente à cerca que protegia os limites da propriedade dele e alguns segundos depois ele veio abrir. Sorriu ao vê-la.

- O doutor sabe que você veio até aqui, sardenta?

- Não tenho que dar satisfações para ele, Jack não manda em mim.- ela respondeu mal-criada alisando a enorme barriga. – O Locke começou um jogo de cartas faz cinco minutos e todos estão esperando você ir jogar para fazerem suas apostas.

Sawyer passou as mãos pelos cabelos, parecia cansado.

- Hoje não vou jogar não, sardenta, acho que vou ficar em casa e ler um pouco.

- Já disse que não deve forçar sua vista à noite, anda, vem ficar com a gente, não quero que fique aqui sozinho o tempo todo.

Ele respirou fundo, não estava com a menor vontade de sair de casa. Aquela era uma das noites em que queria ir dormir cedo e sonhar com Ana, mas sabia que Kate insistia porque se preocupava com ele, porque se sentia culpada por tudo. Resolveu aceitar apenas para não desapontá-la.

- Está bem, vou limpar todo mundo nesse jogo.

Kate riu:

- È assim que se fala!

Eles se juntaram às pessoas que comiam e bebiam ao redor da fogueira, conversando e rindo como se toda aquela situação que estavam vivendo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, tinham até um cantor para alegrar suas noites, mas Juliet, no entanto, não gostava quando Paulo emprestava o violão de Charlie e começava a cantar aquelas canções em seu idioma nativo, que ele chamava de "a trilha sonora da ilha deserta". Não conseguia entender o que as tais canções diziam, mas o fato é que ouvi-las de alguma forma a fazia sentir-se triste e quando ele começava a cantar, ela costumava ir sentar-se sozinha, na beira da praia perto das pedras e ficar olhando o mar, lembrando-se de como era sua vida antes de chegar àquela ilha.

**--------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Juliet estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas para dar um pulo em casa antes do almoço quando um dos enfermeiros da ala de emergência entrou em seu consultório esbaforido.

- Dra. Burke, Dra. Burke!

- O que foi Nathan?- indagou, estranhando a entrada repentina dele.

- Temos uma emergência na sala 15. Uma mulher que levou 4 tiros.

Juliet piscou os olhos azuis:

- Nathan, você sabe muito bem que eu não sou cirurgiã, por que não chamaram o Ethan?

- Porque essa moça que levou o tiro, uma policial em serviço, está grávida e o Dr. Rom precisa que a senhora o auxilie, ele tem esperanças de salvar o bebê dela.

- Oras Nathan, mas por que você não disse logo?- bradou Juliet, largando tudo o que tinha nas mãos em cima da mesa e acompanhando o enfermeiro para a sala de cirurgia n° 15.

**-----------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxx

- _"Não posso mais viver assim ao seu ladinho, por isso pego o meu radinho de pilha, pra te sintonizar sozinha, numa ilha...sonífera ilha..."_

- _Paulinho, eu adoro essa música!-_exclamou Aline em português.

Dionna torceu o nariz ao ouvir Aline falar:

- Ah, já vão começar a conversar em português só porque ninguém entende!

- _Ih Paulo, ela está de tpm hoje_!- disse Aline, em português, rindo.

- _Com certeza_!- concordou Paulo, também em português.

- Querem saber? Eu não tenho paciência pra vocês!- Dionna reclamou, e chamou Debbie: - Não tá a fim de jogar cartas com o Locke, o Hurley e o Sawyer? Eles estão jogando agora.

- O Sawyer está jogando cartas?- perguntou Debbie.

Dionna fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vamos sim!- concordou Debbie animada. Em seguida fez cara de nojo para Aline e Paulo, dizendo: - Melhor do que ficar escutando a voz desafinada do Paulo cantando a trilha sonora da ilha!

- Você não gosta de ouvi-lo Debbie, porque não entende nada do que ele diz, aliás, ás vezes tenho minhas dúvidas se você entende mesmo o inglês!

- Vamos Debbie!- chamou Dionna antes que Aline conseguisse tirar Debbie do sério.

- Ai, eu não agüento essas duas patricinhas! Que saudade da Tina!- disse Aline, um pouco triste ao se lembrar da amiga desaparecida.

- Ah Aline, não vamos pensar nisso agora, não adianta! Vou cantar outra música tema da ilha pra você, antes que o Charlie venha pedir o violão dele de volta.! Conhece essa aqui? _"Vamos fugir, desse lugar, baby!"_

Cinco longos meses tinham se passado desde o discurso que Jack proferira na praia e nada de extraordinário ocorrera no acampamento dentro daquele período. Juliet cumprira sua promessa levando remédios e suprimentos da "Caverna" para a praia, a estação porém, continuou deserta e intocada já que era freqüentemente utilizada pelos ursos polares como moradia.

A comunidade havia evoluído, Sayid retomou com Michael, Eko, Sawyer, Pedro e outros a construção das casas de madeira e bambu. Charlie resolveu voltar a participar da construção também, no entanto, dessa vez teve mais cuidado para não quebrar a perna e logo o acampamento ganhou ares de uma vila rústica. Uma casa de bambu foi construída somente para abrigar a cozinha, que continuava comunitária. O lugar onde faziam as refeições permanecia do lado de fora com o enorme guarda-sol, a mesa e o banco de madeira corrido.

Tina não retornara ao acampamento, e chegou o dia em que Mr. Eko resolveu colocar uma cruz de madeira com o seu nome gravado no cemitério da comunidade para que ninguém esquecesse dela. Desmond a princípio fora contra, mas depois de mais de três meses do desaparecimento dela chegou à mesma conclusão que o padre, Tina havia morrido na explosão da escotilha.

Depois do enterro simbólico de Tina, Eko sugeriu que fizessem o mesmo para Ana-Lucia, mas Sawyer não aceitou de maneira nenhuma, e ficava muitíssimo irritado quando algum espírito de porco, como ele costumava se referir, aparecia com essa idéia. E esse era o único momento em que Sawyer tocava no nome dela. Nas outras horas, ele fingia para todo mundo sequer lembrar da existência de Ana-Lucia e de seu filho. Até mesmo de Kate ele escondia sua dor, usando o sarcasmo como mecanismo de proteção.

Depois que terminaram a construção das casas e todos estavam bem acomodados, inclusive Juliet, Sawyer construiu sozinho uma cerca de bambu em volta da sua casa, para que ninguém entrasse e mexesse nas suas coisas. Continuava arrogante e irritante como sempre, fazendo o mínimo pelas pessoas do acampamento, só ajudava quando alguém lhe prometia alguma coisa em troca. A única pessoa por quem ele tinha o mais tenro carinho era Kate e à medida que a gravidez dela prosseguia, esse carinho só aumentava.

Jack sentia muito ciúme, mas geralmente guardava para si, até porque Kate se irritava bastante quando ele reclamava sobre o tempo que ela gastava com Sawyer. Era só ele dizer um "A" sobre o caipira para que ela começasse a dizer que ele era muito ingrato porque Sawyer lhe salvara a vida, e que ela própria gastava seu tempo com ele porque se sentia culpada por não ter impedido Benjamin Linus de levar-lhe o filho. Por causa disso, Jack preferia se manter calado, e no fundo sabia que ela tinha razão. Pensava consigo o quanto a memória dos habitantes da comunidade era curta porque durante aqueles meses esqueceram-se facilmente do motivo pelo qual Sawyer tinha certas atitudes. O homem perdera tudo o que havia conquistado de uma hora para a outra, mulher e filho, portanto era até certo ponto natural que ele agisse daquele jeito. O próprio Jack às vezes se perguntava o que faria se estivesse na situação de Sawyer.

Jack tinha acabado de ajudar Bernard a extrair um dente cariado de uma das pessoas. Estava cansado, precisava dormir, imaginou que Kate estivesse em casa, mas ficou aborrecido ao vê-la no meio do jogo de cartas de Locke, Hurley e Sawyer. Sentiu outra vez o veneno do ciúme ao vê-la rindo e abraçando Sawyer, olhando as cartas que ele tinha na mão.

Caminhou até o grupo, disse boa noite a todos e depois se dirigiu apenas a Kate:

- Estou indo deitar, você na vem?

- Ainda não, eu quero jogar cartas.- respondeu ela.

- Já é tarde Kate, acho que você devia descansar um pouco e eu pensei em cuidar dos seus pés inchados.

Kate olhou para os próprios pés, estavam realmente doloridos, mas ela ainda não estava com sono.

- Obrigada Jack, mas eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

Jack fez cara de contrariado e já ia insistir quando Sawyer disse:

- Kate, o doutor tem razão, melhor ir cuidar dos seus pés. Meu jogo está péssimo hoje e eu não quero que você me veja perdendo.

Hurley riu:

- Ele tá blefando, sempre diz isso pra gente se ferrar no final.

As outras pessoas riram e Jack ficou parado de pé encarando Kate com ar irritado. Mesmo contrariada, ela se apoiou em Sawyer e se levantou, aceitando em seguida a mão que Jack lhe estendia e desejando boa noite a todos.

Andaram de mãos dadas até a casa deles, mas no meio do caminho, Jack disse a ela:

- Típico não é? Você só resolveu vir porque o Sawyer disse.

- Não enche Jack!- ela brigou e largou a mão dele caminhando até a casa sozinha.

Quando entraram, Jack colocou alguns pedaços de lenha na lareira improvisada dentro da casa e esquentou água em uma panela. Kate se sentou no chão e Jack trouxe a panela até perto dela, lavou seus pés e começou a massageá-los. Fazia a tarefa mecanicamente porque estava morrendo de sono.

De olhos fechados e com as mãos sobre o ventre grávido, Kate murmurou baixinho:

- Eu queria que o bebê nascesse logo!

- Hum, o que você disse?- perguntou Jack, bocejando.

- Que eu queria que o bebê nascesse logo, Jack, não agüento mais essa espera. Tem sido mais difícil a cada dia, minhas costas doem, meus pés parecem duas bolas e com todo esse peso extra é difícil caminhar nas dunas de areia e também não posso subir nas árvores. Não sei como a Claire, a Sun e a Ana-Lucia agüentavam, e agora a Libby.

Jack balançou a cabeça levemente: - Elas agüentavam porque não ficavam inventando de fazer essas coisas, você é muito teimosa!

Kate sorriu, Jack estava ficando resmungão, eles pareciam casados há séculos. Jack terminou a massagem, ajudou Kate a ficar de pé e a conduziu ao quarto, deitando-a delicadamente na cama de almofadas do avião e folhas de palmeira e deitou-se ao seu lado, acalentando-a: - Jamais conheci alguém mais teimosa do que você, mas te digo uma coisa amor, quando o bebê nascer vai ter que se aquietar um pouco.

Kate revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, escorando as costas na parede de madeira: - Não tenho que me aquietar nada, só preciso que o bebê nasça logo para que eu volte a me sentir muito bem de novo... Ai!- ela exclamou de repente, apertando os braços em volta do ventre.

- O que foi Kate?- perguntou Jack assustado.

- Eu não sei, é uma dor fina na minha barriga! Ai!- ela queixou-se outra vez, fazendo careta.

Os olhos do médico se alargaram e ele ficou extremamente nervoso. Passou as mãos pela cabeça e pensou consigo: "Meu Deus, será que chegou a hora?"

- Kate, tente ficar calma, vai dar tudo certo!- disse ele colocando as mãos instintivamente sobre o ventre dela. – Eu vou chamar a Juliet...

- Você vai o que?- bradou Kate, nervosa.

- Chamar a Juliet. – ele repetiu. – Não posso fazer isso sem a presença dela.

- Como não pode?- Kate gritou. – Você é médico, pelo amor de Deus! Eu que não sou médica fiz o parto da Claire, por que não pode trazer o seu próprio filho ao mundo, Shephard?

- Porque é o meu filho.- Jack justificou-se, agoniado. – Além disso, foi a Juliet que ajudou você a levar a gravidez adiante, ela é a melhor pessoa pra fazer o parto.

- Pois eu não concordo com você! Ai!- ela gritou de novo, mas dessa vez era de dor.

- Não seja teimosa Kate! Agüente firme enquanto eu vou chamar a Juliet, vai dar tudo certo!

- Não Jack! Jaaack!- Kate gritou mais uma vez ao vê-lo sair da casa em direção à praia.

Mordeu os lábios de dor, e começou a lagrimar, com muita raiva. Não queria que aquela mulher pusesse suas mãos nela, sentia que ela queria roubar o seu filho, que só estava esperando por isso para voltar para o lado dos Outros.

- Não, essa mulher não vai roubar o meu filho!- murmurou, tentando se levantar da cama, mesmo com toda a dor que sentia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Pois pode dar meia-volta _"Promiscuous Girl_".- disse Sawyer a Debbie, embaralhando as cartas do baralho no meio da mesa improvisada. – Aqui só tem lugar para os figurões.

- Que são?- ela indagou com a expressão zangada.

- Eu, o Magayver, o Prato-Fundo e o nosso amigo astronauta aqui!- Sawyer respondeu, apertando a mão de Philip que acabara de chegar para jogar.

- Òtimo, engulam essas cartas então!- reclamou Debbie. – Vamos Dionna!

- Ah não, se a Dionna quiser ela pode jogar!- provocou Sawyer.

- Mas ela não quer!- respondeu Debbie.

- Na verdade eu quero sim, Debbie.- disse Dionna, ansiosa por ficar ao lado de Philip.

- Como quiser!- falou Debbie, mal-criada saindo de perto deles.

- Tá legal, jogo individual, nada de blefes!- começou Sawyer.

- Está dizendo isso por você, né?- disse Philip.

Jack passou correndo por eles como um louco em direção à beira da praia onde estava Juliet, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

- Hey, mas o que deu no doc?- questionou Sawyer.

Locke ficou em estado de alerta tentando entender o que acontecia. Todos se puseram a observar Jack trocando algumas palavras com Juliet, que pôs-se a segui-lo às pressas em direção à casa dele. Sawyer largou todas as cartas em cima da mesa.

- È a Kate! Não precisam me esperar, podem jogar!

Sawyer saiu correndo atrás de Jack e Juliet, quando se aproximou deles, perguntou: - O que aconteceu?

- A Kate está tendo o bebê.- respondeu Jack.

Kate suava muito quando Juliet entrou no quarto, ao ver a médica, ela fez cara feia. Não tinha conseguido fugir antes que ela chegasse.

- Kate, vai ficar tudo bem. Você só precisa relaxar. De quanto em quanto tempo estão vindo as contrações?

- Muito espaçadas.- respondeu Kate, sem olhar para Juliet. – Na verdade, elas estão diminuindo cada vez mais, o bebê não vai nascer agora.

- Kate, o que está fazendo?- repreendeu Jack.

- Não estou fazendo nada, só estou dizendo que o bebê não vai nascer agora.

Ela viu Sawyer entrar no quarto, e o chamou, estendendo sua mão para ele:

- Sawyer!

- Sardenta!- disse ele, pegando a mão dela e sentando-se na cama.

Jack passou a mão pela cabeça, e apertou os olhos:

- Kate, pare com isso, não haja como criança, se está fazendo alguma coisa para o bebê não nascer, saiba que pode estar prejudicando ele!

- Eu não estou fazendo nada!- ela gritou.

- Deixa ela, doutor!- bradou Sawyer, abraçando-a e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Òtimo, fique aí com o Sawyer!- disse Jack, irritado, deixando o quarto. Juliet o seguiu.

- Jack, não fique nervoso, ela deve estar dizendo a verdade. No fim da gravidez alarmes falsos são comuns.

- Ela é tão teimosa que me irrita!

Juliet tocou o braço dele gentilmente, e disse:

- Se ela sentir mais alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Estarei na minha casa.

Antes que ela se afastasse muito, Jack falou:

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê?

- Por tudo.- ele respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxx

**-----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Ethan, como ela está?- indagou Juliet entrando na sala de cirurgia 15 para atender a jovem policial.

- Nada bem.- o médico respondeu. – Está grávida de 16 semanas, quase impossível salvar o bebê, mas achei que devíamos tentar.

- Certo!- ela concordou, se preparando para examinar a moça. – Como ela se chama?

- Ana.- Ethan respondeu. – Ana-Lucia.

- Ana.- chamou Juliet.

- Hum...- ela murmurou semi-consciente.

- Vamos tentar salvar o seu bebê!

- Meu bebê...meu bebê...

No entanto, depois de horas de cirurgia, tiveram que retirar o feto, ele havia morrido sufocado no ventre de sua mãe, os tiros que a acertaram pegaram em uma parte muito sensível fazendo-a sangrar bastante, o que deixaria a policial praticamente estéril. Sentindo-se cansada e derrotada, Juliet deixou a sala de cirurgia e correu para o banheiro a tempo de vomitar a última coisa que havia comido, seu estômago se contorcia. Lavou o rosto e olhou a si própria no espelho. Levantou a bata médica e tocou seu ventre, ver aquela mulher tão jovem perder seu filho mexeu com ela, porque também estava grávida.

**------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois que Juliet deixou sua casa, Jack ficou sentado um bom tempo no batente de madeira da porta esfriando sua cabeça, assim que se sentiu mais calmo voltou ao quarto. Encontrou Sawyer ainda conversando com Kate, ela sorria enquanto ele segurava sua mão ternamente. Jack deu um olhar zangado aos dois. Sawyer notou isso de imediato, e soltou a mão de Kate, levantando-se da cama.

- Eu já vou indo, sardenta. Descanse, vai dar tudo certo.

- Sim Sawyer, obrigada por tudo.

- Boa noite doutor, qualquer coisa é só dar um telefonema lá pra casa que eu venho correndo.- gracejou Sawyer.

Jack assentiu com a cabeça e Sawyer deixou o quarto. Assim que ele saiu, ele sentou-se ao lado de Kate e acariciou seu ventre, indagando:

- Como está meu amor?

- Eu estou bem, foi um alarme falso.- ela respondeu doce, colocando suas mãos sobre a dele em seu ventre. Me desculpa Jack, mas é que sinto tanto medo que roubem meu bebê de mim como fizeram com a Ana.

- Kate, isso não vai acontecer. Eu estou aqui com você, cuidando de você e da nossa menininha.

Kate sorriu: - Como sabe que vai ser uma menina?

- Porque eu quero, uma menininha que se pareça com você, cheia de pintinhas pelo corpo, os olhinhos verdes...

- Hum, e se for um menino?

- Vou amá-lo do mesmo jeito porque amo você e estou muito ansioso para ser papai.

Kate envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou. Jack deitou-se com ela, aconchegando-a junto de si e os dois dormiram tranqüilamente.

Em sua casa, Sawyer apertava nas mãos o colar de dente de tigre de Ana-Lucia e chorava baixinho. Havia dias como aquele em que a falta que ela lhe fazia chegava a um nível insuportável, e ter Kate ali tão próxima, e ainda por cima grávida e vulnerável, fazia com que ele desejasse ser mais do que amigo dela. Sentia-se imensamente sozinho, no acampamento havia outras mulheres com quem ele podia se envolver, mulheres bonitas, mas ele não queria nenhuma delas. Desde que caíra nessa ilha seu interesse principal sempre fora Kate, jamais deixara de amá-la, mas ela nunca o correspondeu da mesma forma, sempre amou Jack, e depois que se envolveu com Ana-Lucia, Kate desapareceu de seus pensamentos como num passe de mágica. Mas agora, sozinho outra vez ele se sentia impelido a estar com Kate novamente, embora soubesse que não era o certo.

Apertou os olhos, e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, dizendo:

- Por que não consigo te esquecer? Se está morta eu deveria ter esquecido, não queria te amar mais. Mas se não esqueci é porque existe uma razão para isso, onde você está Ana? E nosso filho?

Ele colocou o cordão no bolso e rodeou a casa, na direção da floresta, gritou para dentro da mata:

- Ilha maldita, me mande algum sinal de onde eles estão! Se fizer isso, juro que parto agora mesmo em busca deles!

Depois desse desabafo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, desapontado, a floresta continuava silenciosa. Virou as costas para a mata quando de repente um calafrio transpassou-lhe o corpo, uma pequena ventania surgiu do nada, espalhando folhas secas. Sawyer voltou-se novamente para trás e viu que uma dessas folhas apontava insistentemente para uma só direção. Sorriu consigo, esse era o seu sinal, a ilha estava lhe dando algo, Locke estava certo. Correu para sua casa e preparou uma mochila com roupas e mantimentos, partiria naquele exato momento.

Quando saía de sua casa encontrou Philip caminhando em direção à despensa. Ele piscou os olhos castanho-claros, para ele, observando-o curioso.

- Para onde está indo Sawyer?

- Não é da tua conta, moleque!- respondeu Sawyer, estava com muita pressa.

- Vai procurar pelo esconderijo dos Outros?- insistiu Philip.

- Garoto, por acaso eu falei grego com você?

- Eu quero ir com você.- disse Philip.

- E por que?- questionou Sawyer.

- Por dois motivos cara, um: andar nessa floresta sozinho é suicídio, dois: descobrir o esconderijo dos Outros significa descobrir como podemos escapar dessa ilha.

- È, são motivos justos!- concordou Sawyer. – Então se quer vir, venha logo, porque eu não fico mais sozinho nesse acampamento nem mais um minuto, vou ter minha família de volta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- "Perdi meu amor, no paraíso! Dou tudo o que eu tenho, por um aviso..."- cantava Paulo, baixinho, dedilhando os dedos no violão sentado em frente à sua casa, com Aline ao seu lado.

Ela parecia absorta em algo muito importante, pois olhava fixamente na mesma direção. Paulo notou isso e não resistiu em perguntar:

- Até quando vai ficar sofrendo de amores pelo "brotha"?

- Hã?- ela indagou, distraída. – Do que está falando?

- Aline, minha querida conterrânea, eu sei que você gosta do Desmond há muito tempo.

- Não sei do que está falando.- ela respondeu, tentando disfarçar.

- Eu estou falando somente sobre o que eu vejo. Estamos há algum tempo aqui na frente da minha casa, e você não parou de olhar nenhum minuto para a barraca do Desmond, principalmente porque o cara está lá sentado tomando uísque sozinho porque a Tina desapareceu quando a escotilha explodiu. Por que você não aproveita a oportunidade e vai lá consolá-lo?

- Paulo,que horrível você dizer isso! Não importa se eu gosto dele.- admitiu. – Mas ele está com a Tina, e ela vai voltar, não seria certo...

- Aline, Aline!- disse ele, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você sabe muito bem que a possibilidade da Tina voltar é quase nula, Mr. Eko fez até um enterro simbólico para ela. Além do mais, por que está sendo tão leal? Estamos na selva, e a Tina sabia desde o começo, eu tenho certeza, de que você gostava do Desmond e qual foi a primeira coisa que ela fez depois que o Dylan morreu, hã? Se juntou com ele, nem pensou em você.

Aline ponderou por alguns momentos as palavras de Paulo e voltou a olhar para Desmond bebendo, ele parecia muito triste. Ela respirou fundo, e disse a Paulo:

- Quer saber? Eu já esperei demais, eu vou até lá falar com ele.

- Isso, vai fundo!

Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção à casa de Desmond, determinada. Paulo sorriu e resolveu ir devolver o violão de Charlie, já estava morrendo de sono. A casa do roqueiro era ao lado da sua. Deu três batidinhas na porta, Charlie apareceu com cara de sono.

- Valeu pelo violão, amigo!

- Disponha!- disse Charlie, tonto de sono, pegando o violão das mãos dele.

Paulo caminhou de volta para sua casa, mas dois vultos caminhando em direção à floresta lhe chamaram a atenção. Curioso, ele resolveu descobrir quem era e se esgueirou com cautela até a entrada da floresta. Porém, antes que alcançasse as árvores topou com outro corpo que estava indo na mesma direção.

- Ai!- reclamou uma voz feminina.

- Desculpe.- disse Paulo.- a trombada dos dois tinha sido tão forte que caíram no chão. – Por que está indo para a floresta no meio da noite, Nikki?- indagou ele, surpreso ao vê-la.

- Eu vi duas pessoas indo para a floresta e queria saber quem eram, porque ninguém nos diz nada nesse acampamento, imaginei que fosse alguém partindo em mais uma tentativa de nos tirar dessa ilha.

- Eu vim pelo mesmo motivo.- falou Paulo. – Mas se você está esperando que alguém por aqui lhe diga o que vai fazer então é melhor esperar deitada.- ele estendeu a mão ajudando-a se levantar.

- Quem está aí?- os dois ouviram a voz de Sawyer perguntando, em meio à escuridão da floresta.

- Sawyer?- questionou Paulo.

- Não, é o Zé Colméia!- respondeu ele, irritado deixando-se iluminar pela luz do luar, junto com Philip. Os dois carregando mochilas.

- Vocês estão indo para onde?- perguntou Nikki.

- De volta para o futuro!- disse Sawyer, sem muita paciência. – O que parece? Vamos encontrar o esconderijo dos Outros!

- Eu quero ir!- falou Nikki.

- Ah é? E por que Giselle Bundchen?- questionou Sawyer. – O que poderia te interessar lá? Seu namoradinho Peter Parker está aqui no acampamento.

- Eu quero ir porque preciso ir embora dessa ilha e acredito que as únicas pessoas que sabem como fazer isso são os Outros.

- Ah legal! Vocês vão partir em mais uma missão suicida.- disse Paulo. – Já falaram com o Conselho de Elrond sobre isso?

- Eu não dou a mínima pro clube do Bolinha!- falou Sawyer. – Aqui nessa ilha, se você ainda não percebeu é cada um por si e eu vou atrás do que é meu!

- Você vai atrás da Ana-Lucia.- concluiu Paulo.

Sawyer não respondeu, não queria desfazer sua imagem de durão diante de todos. Apenas colocou sua mochila outra vez na costa, e disse:

- Precisamos ir, nossa nave espacial já vai partir!

- Eu já disse que quero ir com vocês.- insistiu Nikki.

- Então venha, Barbie Malibu!- falou Sawyer.

- Eu vou também.- disse Paulo.

Os três voltaram seus olhares para ele, e Philip indagou:

- E qual é o seu motivo?

- Não quero que nada aconteça com a Nikki.- respondeu.

- Então tá, sigam-me os bons!- debochou Sawyer.

- Nikki, você não vai contar ao Pedro que vamos partir?- perguntou Paulo a ela.

- Não devo satisfação nenhuma a ele.- respondeu seguindo Sawyer e Philip para dentro da mata.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate despertou do sono pesado sentindo uma dor insuportável no ventre. Tentou sentar-se na cama, mas seu corpo parecia entorpecido. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, estava muito suada. Olhou para o lado e não viu Jack.

- Jack? Jack?- chamou. – Eu não estou bem, por favor, me ajuda!

Mas ele não respondeu. Ela chamou mais alto:

- Jack!

Nesse momento, viu Juliet entrar no quarto escuro e sentiu muito medo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê o Jack?

Juliet nada disse e lançando-lhe um olhar malévolo, puxou Kate pelas pernas e as escancarou. Kate gritou:

- Nãooooo! O que você vai fazer? Para! Jack!Jack!

Num gesto absurdo, Juliet começou a arrancar a criança do ventre de Kate e sangue em grande quantidade manchou os cobertores da cama. Ela chorava desesperada e gritava muito alto.

- Nãoooo! Nãoooo!

- Kate, Kate! Acorde!- pediu Jack, segurando-a forte na cama enquanto ela se debatia, tendo um pesadelo.

Ela abriu os olhos, arregalando-os com uma clara expressão de horror no rosto cheio de lágrimas, ao ver Jack abraçou-o e caiu no choro.

- Oh Jack! Eu estou com tanto medo!

- Medo do quê? Foi só um pesadelo, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você.

- Não Jack, eu vi tudo.- ela soluçou. – Aquela mulher estava aqui e arrancou o meu bebê de dentro de mim.

- Kate, isso é impossível!- disse Jack balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não Jack, presta atenção! Você lembra o que aconteceu com a Claire? Ela sonhou que alguém iria levá-la quando o bebê estava perto de nascer, e você não acreditou nela. Eu acho que vai acontecer o mesmo comigo. Jack, não deixa, por favor, não deixa!

- Kate, fica calma! Você está tremendo! Não vai acontecer nada, a Juliet não vai te fazer nada, ela não é assim...

- Como você sabe? Ela é um Deles!

- Jack?- chamou Locke, à porta da casa, junto com ele estavam Sayid, Hurley, Libby, Charlie, Jin, Eko, Bernard, Juliet, Desmond, Aline e outras pessoas. Todos preocupados porque ouviram os berros de Kate no meio da noite.

- Está tudo bem, John!- Jack respondeu lá de dentro.

- A Kate está bem?- indagou Sayid.

- Está sim!- afirmou Jack.

- Jack, eu posso entrar para dar uma olhada nela?- sugeriu Juliet.

- Sim, eu acho que você deve.- assentiu Jack.

- Não!- gritou Kate a plenos pulmões. – Essa mulher não vai tocar em mim, não vai!

De repente, ela sentiu uma grande quantidade de líquido inundar suas pernas, seguido de muita dor. Jack arregalou os olhos diante de toda aquela água e sangue que manchava o cobertor branco.

- Kate...-murmurou ele, assustado.

O olhar de Kate era de pânico ao vislumbrar suas pernas cobertas de sangue.

- Jack, o que está acontecendo? Por que tem tanto sangue?- ela indagou, assustada.

- Eu não sei Kate, por favor, preciso chamar a Juliet, você precisa dela!

- Não Jack, eu preciso de você. Por favor, me ajuda!

- O que houve Jack?- perguntou Juliet entrando no quarto.

- Não Jack, tira essa mulher daqui, tira agora mesmo, tira!

- Kate, nós precisamos dela!

Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ver todo aquele sangue:

- Ela está com hemorragia, o parto precisa ser feito com urgência! Jack ferva água e traga toalhas limpas! Chame também alguém para nos auxiliar no parto.

Ele concordou de imediato e saiu correndo do quarto para providenciar o que ela pedira. Kate ficou olhando furiosamente para Juliet, apesar da enorme dor que sentia.

- Vá embora daqui!- gritou Kate.

- Cale-se Kate!- disse Juliet com um tom firme. – È melhor começar a colaborar ou você e o bebê irão morrer!

**-----------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- È isso aí Alice, manda essa bola pro espaço!

- Vamos lá garota!

- Ela é a melhor, não é Rachel?- dizia Juliet à sua irmã, empolgada com o desempenho da filha na quadra de vôlei. Não parava de tirar fotos.

- Sim, se ela continuar jogando desse jeito vai ser chamada para as próximas olimpíadas.- concordou Rachel, muito orgulhosa da sobrinha.

Alice olhou para a arquibancada e sorriu para a mãe e a tia no momento que ia fazer um saque quando de repente sentiu um líquido viscoso escorrendo por seu nariz em grande quantidade. Instintivamente, passou a mão sobre ele e esta se encharcou de sangue. No momento seguinte sentiu um torpor inevitável nas pernas seguido de um desmaio profundo que a derrubou ao chão.

Apavorada, Juliet desceu correndo as escadas, segurando o ventre grávido de quase nove meses e foi até a filha. Um aglomerado de pessoas já se formava ao redor da menina.

- Saiam eu sou a mãe dela!- bradou Juliet.

- Eu vou ligar para o Richard.- disse Rachel, retirando o celular do bolso.

Uma hora mais tarde, Alice estava internada em estado grave, dormindo a bases de medicamentos muito fortes. Juliet estava sentada no sofá do quarto, a cabeça entre as mãos numa clara expressão de desespero.

- Jules?- disse Richard, entrando no quarto.

- E então, qual é o estado geral dela? E os exames?

- Ela não está nada bem Jules, nada bem.- respondeu ele com o semblante muito triste. – Acho que estamos perdendo a nossa garotinha!

- Pare de dizer isso, não vamos perdê-la! Nem que eu tenha de vender a minha alma!

- Você já vendeu Jules, o problema é quando o diabo vier cobrar!- ele falou apontando para o ventre dela.

- Não seja estúpido, eu fiz isso pela Alice, o bebê pode salvar a vida dela! Não vou perder a minha filha para o câncer!

- Nossa filha! E não se esqueça que eu nunca concordei com isso, você me enganou. Não devia confiar tanto nessa tal de Karen Degroot.

- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, agora saia, quero ficar um pouco com a Alice se não se importa.

Ele saiu do quarto e ela se aproximou da cama da filha, e pôs-se a acariciar seus cabelos. Alice mal tinha completado doze anos, Juliet jamais a deixaria morrer.

- Faço qualquer coisa por você filha, qualquer coisa...

**-----------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida, nem mesmo quando decidiu assassinar seu pai explodindo a casa com ele dentro. Seu corpo inteiro latejava e ela se contorcia de dor, segurando com força o lençol da cama. Jack estava ao seu lado, cuidando dela, enxugando o suor de sua testa, confortando-a com palavras doces e amorosas de que iria dar tudo certo.

Juliet a despiu e colocou um lençol sobre suas pernas antes de examinar a dilatação. Sorriu ao constatar que tudo corria bem.

- E aí?- Jack indagou ao ver o sorriso dela.

- A dilatação está ótima, o bebê vai nascer logo.

- E o sangue?- questionou ele.

- Uma pequena hemorragia que já estancou.

- Ai, isso dói demais!- reclamou Kate. – Quando vai acabar?

A próxima meia-hora foi terrível para Kate, as dores aumentavam a cada minuto que passava. Juliet dizia que isso era bom, mas tudo o que Kate queria era que acabasse logo. Ficava o tempo todo lembrando de Ana-Lucia, era inevitável não pensar nela naquela hora difícil. Tinha medo que o seu parto se complicasse apesar de ouvir Juliet dizendo que estava dando tudo certo.

- Eu te amo Kate, vai ficar tudo bem...- Jack repetia carinhoso em seu ouvido, dando-lhe conforto.

Quando as dores começaram a ficar insuportáveis e Kate já estava gritando, assombrando as pessoas que esperavam pelo nascimento do bebê do lado de fora, Juliet colocou-se em posição e disse:

- Kate, agora vou precisar muito da sua ajuda, o bebê já está vindo, por isso faça muita força para ele sair logo. Vamos!

Kate respirou fundo e segurou na mão de Jack, que não parava de suar, talvez mais nervoso do que ela.

- Vamos Kate!- bradou Juliet, segurando suas pernas. – Faça força!

Ela começou a fazer toda a força que podia, sentindo seu interior se dilacerando, era definitivamente muito difícil dar à luz, ainda mais ali no meio do mato, sem anestesia.

- Jack ,eu não agüento, não agüento!- dizia ela, chorando sem parar.

- Kate, você consegue, é muito corajosa, sempre foi!

- Kate, mais uma vez, vamos, empurre!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- ela gritou fazendo força, e mais sangue escorreu para suas pernas.

Nesse momento, Juliet arregalou os olhos:

- Deus, o bebê não está na posição correta! Isso vai ser difícil!

- O que está acontecendo, Juliet?- indagou Jack, mais do que preocupado.

- Venha ver você mesmo!- disse ela, ainda segurando firme nas coxas de Kate, observando com assombro a tarefa que tinham pela frente.

Kate estava pálida, e sentindo muita dor, seu corpo se esvaía em sangue e nada do bebê nascer.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Kate.- tranqüilizou Jack, soltando a mão dela e indo até Juliet ver com seus próprios olhos em que pé as coisas estavam.

Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de medo, que não passou desapercebida aos olhos de Kate, nervosa ela questionou gritando:

- O que está acontecendo? Vocês dois estão mentindo pra mim! O que há de errado com o meu filho?

- Kate, fica calma.- pediu Jack, na verdade tentando acalmar a si próprio.

Juliet cochichou com ele:

- O que vamos fazer Jack? Tentar tirar o bebê assim é muito perigoso, mas se não o tirarmos logo, ele e a Kate irão morrer porque a hemorragia só tende a se agravar ainda mais.

- Podíamos tentar uma incisão, como a que eu fiz na Ana-Lucia...

- Podemos tentar, mas ainda assim não será suficiente para colocarmos o bebê na posição correta, o ideal seria fazermos uma cesariana...

- Parem de cochichar!- gritou Kate, se contorcendo de dor. – O que você está fazendo sua desgraçada? Está tentando convencer o Jack de que a minha morte será o melhor?

- Kate, mas o que você está dizendo?- indagou Jack. – Fique calma, por favor!

- Vamos operá-la, não tem outro jeito e que Deus nos ajude!- falou Juliet. – Eu vou esterilizar os instrumentos, volto logo!

- Quer operá-la sem anestesia?- bradou Jack, sem saber o que fazer.

- Jack, senão fizermos algo agora mesmo ela e o seu filho irão morrer, então teremos que tentar salvar um dos dois pelo menos.

- O quê? Juliet, o que você está dizendo?

Ela deixou o quarto para buscar os instrumentos e Kate segurou forte na mão de Jack, tremendo muito.

- Jack...- chamou com dificuldade.

- Sim, Kate?

- Deixem que ela me opere, só quero que salvem o bebê. Não se preocupem comigo.

- Mas o que você está dizendo? Não vou permitir que nada aconteça a você, vai ficar tudo bem!

- Não Jack, pare de dizer isso, você sabe que não vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou me esvaindo em sangue e se eu for operada aqui sem anestesia e nenhum tipo de remédio para me recuperar, sei que não vou resistir, mas o bebê ainda pode ser salvo e você irá cuidar dele depois que eu me for.

- Kate, pare de dizer isso!- falou Jack, os lábios tremendo antecipando o choro que estava embargando-lhe a garganta.

- Não Jack, você não entende! Olha pra mim! Eu mereço tudo isso que está acontecendo comigo!

- O quê?

- Porque eu sou uma criminosa, uma assassina! E nem 100 anos nessa ilha podem mudar isso! Eu preciso...te contar o que eu fiz.

Mas Jack não queria saber, ele a amava. Estavam tendo uma segunda chance naquela ilha, o resto não importava.

- Eu não quero saber!- disse por fim. – Não me interessa nada do que você tenha feito antes de cairmos aqui, eu já te disse isso uma vez e repito, viver juntos morrer sozinho, eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar.

Nesse momento, Juliet voltou ao quarto, seguida por Sun que tinha um olhar de determinação no rosto.

- Eu vim ajudar.- disse a coreana.

- Juliet?- chamou Jack. – Vamos mesmo ter que operá-la?

- Segundo a Sun, não será preciso. Parece que a amiga de vocês sabe mais do que imaginam sobre trazer crianças ao mundo.

Jack ficou surpreso com aquela revelação, mas nada disse e deixou que Sun os ajudasse, voltando a ficar ao lado de Kate, confortando-a porque ele simplesmente se sentia incapaz de fazer o parto de seu filho, provavelmente desmaiaria antes que tudo acabasse.

- Kate, seu bebê vai nascer, mas vamos precisar muito de sua ajuda, por isso eu te peço que respire fundo e em seguida faça toda a força que puder, pausando e recomeçando tudo de novo.

Kate assentiu em meio à sua dor, a presença de Sun a fazia sentir-se mais segura e ela se esforçou para que tudo acabasse logo.

- Vamos Kate, você consegue!- dizia Sun, dando-lhe apoio.

Continua...


	12. A marca escarlate parte II

"A Marca Escarlate parte II"

- _Dudes_, será que isso ainda vai demorar muito?- questionou Hurley, segurando forte na mão de Libby que acariciava o ventre grávido de seis meses. – È muito horrível ouvi-la gritando desse jeito.

- Eu não sei Hurley.- disse Claire. – Comigo não demorou tanto assim, doeu muito, mas foi rápido.

Aline se virou para Desmond, que estava quieto ao redor da fogueira, esperando pelo nascimento do filho de Jack assim como todos no acampamento.

- Des, eu fico tão angustiada com esse tipo de coisa. Será que poderíamos dar uma volta pela praia enquanto as notícias não chegam? Assim podemos continuar aquela nossa conversa...

Desmond olhou para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso, assentindo. Os dois então caminharam para a beira da praia. A cada grito que Kate dava dentro da casa, Dionna estremecia, por isso comentou com Amanda e Debbie:

- Eu não quero ter filhos nessa ilha, de jeito nenhum. Sexo pra nós aqui significa dor!

As duas não ousaram discordar dela, principalmente Amanda que tinha muito medo de engravidar e ter que passar por tudo aquilo que Kate estava passando.

Dentro do quarto, o parto já estava bem adiantado e Kate sentiu uma imensa felicidade, um sentimento indescritível ao ouvir Sun dizer que seu filho estava nascendo. Com um último e enorme esforço, ela conseguiu trazê-lo ao mundo. Seus olhos brilharam ao vislumbrar o bebê pequeno nas mãos de Juliet. Depois de muito sufoco, ela e Sun conseguiram colocá-lo na posição correta e Kate não precisou ser operada.

- È uma menina!- anunciou Juliet segurando a pequena.

Os olhos de Jack se encheram de lágrimas e ele beijou a mão de Kate, num gesto silencioso de agradecimento por tê-lo feito pai. Porém, estranhamente a criança não chorava nem se movia. Juliet e Sun trocaram olhares angustiados.

- O que houve?- questionou Jack.

- Por que ela não está chorando?- perguntou Kate, num fio de voz.

- Eu não...-começou a dizer Juliet quando de repente a menina emitiu um choro doído, se contorcendo nas mãos da médica, como se tivesse acabado de notar que não estava mais no ventre de sua mãe.

- Deus!- murmurou Jack, aliviado ao ver que a filha estava viva.

Encharcou suas mãos de álcool e cortou pessoalmente o cordão umbilical, tomando-a com carinho em seus braços. Sun estendeu uma manta a Kate que a pegou de Jack, embalando-a em seus braços, completamente fascinada pela filha.

- Oi Lilly.- sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – È a mamãe querida, a mamãe!- era um sentimento completamente novo para Kate, ser mãe. Queria ser uma mãe muito melhor do que Diane tinha sido para ela, jamais renegaria Lilly por nada, nem por ninguém.

Juliet finalizou o trabalho de parto, retirando a placenta. Em seguida deixou-os, recolhendo todos os lençóis sujos de sangue, com a placenta enrolada em um deles. Ao passar pelas pessoas lá fora, que esperavam ansiosas por notícias, nada disse, deixando-os todos frustrados. Limitou-se em ir até o tonel de água potável lavar-se do sangue que se impregnava em sua roupa. Sun saiu logo atrás dela, anunciando:

- Jack e Kate têm uma filha!

Os aplausos irromperam no acampamento, o nascimento da filha de seu líder era um acontecimento muito importante e todos estavam felizes. Em seu quarto, Jack e Kate admiravam extasiados a pequena Lilly Jackline Shephard, que depois de tantos problemas vividos no útero de sua mãe, agora se mostrava para eles, uma garotinha forte e saudável. Lilly era pequena comparada ao bebê James, pensou Jack, mas era muito graciosa.

- Nossa, ela tem tanto cabelo!- admirou-se Kate, acariciando os fios escuros do cabelo da nenê. – Com quem ela se parece?- indagou exibindo um belo sorriso, que inevitavelmente recordou à Jack a Kate que conhecera quando caíram na ilha, a mulher forte e decidida por quem se apaixonara.

- Eu não sei, é difícil dizer ainda.- falou Jack segurando a mãozinha da filha. – Só sei que ela é linda!

Kate beijou a cabecinha de Lilly, que fez uma careta e se mexeu incômoda no colo da mãe.

- Será que ela precisa mamar?- indagou Kate, sentindo a blusa encharcada de leite. Jack sorriu.

- Eu acho que sim.

- Eu ajudei a Claire e também a Ana quando tiveram seus bebês, mas agora não sei muito que fazer.

Lilly começou a chorar e espernear. Jack a segurou um pouco para que Kate pudesse levantar a camiseta.

- Você vai se sair bem, Kate.

Ela pegou a menina de volta dos braços de Jack e tentou aconchegá-la em seu seio.

- Se ela ao menos parasse de se mexer tanto...- comentou Kate, frustrada.

Lilly estava vermelha e chorava muito, Kate já estava ficando desesperada.

- Baby, segure-a assim!- Jack a ajudou e Kate guiou a boquinha da nenê para seu seio. A menina finalmente conseguiu mamar e se acalmou.

- Agora tudo vai ficar melhor Kate, eu sei disso.

- Eu te amo Jack!- ela murmurou e eles se beijaram, selando mais uma vez o amor que os unia, e com a chegada de Lilly se sentiam completos.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Deve ser bom se sentir aceita em um lugar onde todos têm motivos de sobra para te odiar!

Juliet ergueu os olhos azuis ao ouvir aquele familiar sotaque iraquiano carregado e deu um meio sorriso. Estava sentada no batente de madeira da entrada de sua pequena casa de juncos de bambu, depois de fazer o complicado parto de Kate se sentia exausta, porém sem sono.

- E suponho que você tenha seus motivos para me dizer isso com toda essa entonação!- ela falou, sem se deixar abalar, como era seu costume.

Sayid balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Meus motivos são os de todos, com exceção de Jack, acredito. Ele parece não precisar de explicações com relação a sua presença em nossa comunidade. Mas o resto de nós, com certeza precisa. Já está aqui há cinco meses, e sinceramente não me convenço que veio só porque estava com vontade de mudar de ares.

- Eu vim porque tive que vir.- ela enfatizou. – Depois de conspirar contra os "meus" na tentativa de ajudar Jack e seus amigos a se salvar, matando inclusive um dos "nossos", você acha que ainda iriam me querer lá?

- Isso é o que você diz, como desculpa para que a aceitemos aqui. Não importa se fez o parto da Kate, tomou conta de alguma criança, caçou javalis, colheu frutas ou ajudou na construção de nossas casas, eu não confio em você.

- Eu nunca achei que confiasse, isso seria subestimar o "grande torturador".

- Se quer a minha confiança, porque não me conta algo sobre o seu pessoal, o propósito deles aqui, o seu propósito?

Ela deu uma pequena risada:

- Não estou interessada na sua confiança, ou na de qualquer outra pessoa nesse acampamento, o meu único propósito, se quer mesmo saber é ir embora dessa ilha, é só nisso que eu penso nas 24 horas do meu dia. E se por acaso eu decidisse te contar o que eu sei sobre o meu pessoal ou esse lugar, você provavelmente iria querer me ver morta.

- E em que você acha que eu fico pensando nas 24 horas do meu dia?

- Sayid!- chamou Shannon, à porta da barraca deles, com um semblante um pouco intrigado ao vê-lo conversando com Juliet.

- Eu já estou indo.- ele respondeu sem parar de encarar Juliet.

- Se é em mim que você pensa, acho que deveria gastar melhor suas 24 horas pensando em sua esposa. Boa noite, Sayid.

Ela se levantou do batente, deu as costas para ele e entrou em sua casa, puxando a lona que servia de porta.

**----------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- E então? Onde estamos?- indagou Juliet, descendo do carro e seguindo Karen Degroot para a entrada de um imenso prédio que parecia ser um hospital, no entanto, estranhamente não havia nenhum tipo de identificação na frente do prédio, apenas uma portaria.

Karen trocou algumas palavras com o porteiro e elas entraram. Juliet caminhava com a mão direita nos quadris, segurando as costas doloridas devido à gravidez avançada.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta.- insistiu encarando os olhos extremamente azuis de Karen, que contrastavam com o ébano de seus cabelos lisos e longos.

- Mittelos Biociência!- ela respondeu calmamente.

O rosto de Juliet iluminou-se:

- Por que não me contou que viríamos até aqui? Você disse que ainda não era o momento...

- Pois o momento chegou antes do que esperávamos Dra. Burke. Por uma incrível coincidência, recebemos uma paciente que foi tratada por você há alguns meses atrás no Hospital Memorial de Miami.

Juliet franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem?

- Ana-Lucia Cortez. Esse nome te diz alguma coisa?

- Na verdade...- ela começou a dizer, mas interrompeu a si mesma ao ver Ethan Room, seu colega cirurgião do Hospital Memorial de Miami aparecer saindo de um elevador estreito.

- Ethan?

- Juliet?- ele saudou apertando a mão dela enquanto tirava uma máscara cirúrgica do rosto.

- E a paciente?- indagou Karen.

- Está ótima, pronta para ser examinada pela Dra. Burke.

- De que paciente estamos falando?

- Então você não se lembra Juliet?- questionou Ethan.

Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Venha comigo.- pediu ele.

- Eu estarei em meu escritório.- avisou Karen.

Ethan entrou no elevador puxando Juliet delicadamente pela mão, subiram exatamente dois andares e deixaram o elevador. Foram parar em uma espécie de recepção cujo nome pintado na parede em letras garrafais dizia: "Clínica de Reabilitação da Polícia Federal".

- Que lugar é esse?- Juliet perguntou, confusa, estava cada vez mais intrigada.

- È uma clínica de reabilitação para policiais que tiveram seqüelas, transtornos mentais após serem feridos em serviço. Nossa paciente, a que você não se recorda, é uma policial de Los Angeles que nós atendemos no Hospital Memorial, levou quatro tiros durante uma batida a uma boate, estava grávida, pedi sua ajuda...

Naquele momento, Juliet recordou-se dela.

- Sim, ela era muito jovem, fiquei sentida por não poder ajudá-la. Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? Pensei que depois que você deu alta a ela, retornara à Los Angeles.

- E retornou, só que não conseguiu se adaptar ao trabalho e tiveram que interná-la provisoriamente, por isso foi mandada para cá.

- Entendo. Mas o que a Mittelos Biociência tem a ver com isso? Porque não há dizeres do lado de fora do prédio? E por que aparentemente a Mittelos funciona no mesmo prédio que a Clínica de Reabilitação da Polícia?

- Acalme-se Juliet, são muitas perguntas de uma vez só, mas vou tentar respondê-las aos poucos. Por ora, gostaria que fizesse todo o tipo de exames na Srta. Cortez.

Eles adentraram o quarto onde Ana-Lucia dormia profundamente com uma agulha de soro injetada em seu braço.

- Que tipo de exames?- questionou ainda sem ter certeza do que estava acontecendo ali.

- Exames de fertilidade, precisamos saber se ainda há possibilidades da Srta. Cortez conceber.

- Exames de fertilidade? Isso não faz sentido Ethan, você operou esta mulher no Hospital Memorial, viu em que condições ficou o útero dela devido aos tiros, porque ainda tem dúvidas sobre a fertilidade dela?

- Apenas faça o que eu te pedi, aí poderei entrar em maiores detalhes.

- Ok.- ela assentiu. – Apenas me diga mais uma coisa, a Srta. Cortez está ciente do que farei com ela?

Ethan não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

**-------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu faço idéia do que possa ter acontecido com a Tina.- confessou Desmond a Aline, ambos sentados à beira da praia.

- Você faz? Não acha que ela morreu durante a explosão da escotilha?- ela contestou.

- Absolutamente não. Se minha teoria estiver certa, há possibilidade dela voltar ou não.

- Como assim?- indagou ela, sem entender.

- È complicado, não adianta eu te explicar!

Aline estava nervosa por se encontrar ao lado dele, falavam sobre o desaparecimento de Tina, mas não era sobre isso que a brasileira queria falar. Arriscou:

- Des, eu admiro muito você.

O escocês olhou nos olhos dela, e deu um sorriso:

- Não faço idéia do porquê irmã, eu não sou um cara que deva ser admirado. Já fiz muita besteira na minha vida.

- Acho que todo mundo já fez.- ela concluiu. – E a razão pela qual te admiro é que você já está há mais de três anos nessa ilha e ainda não perdeu a sanidade, seguiu em frente e não terminou como a Rosseau.

- Não tenha tanta certeza sobre a minha sanidade...

- Des!- ela o cortou. – Eu gosto de você, muito mesmo e quando você começou a ficar com a Tina eu quase perdi a razão, me senti traída por isso deixei de falar com ela.

Desmond alargou os olhos castanhos diante daquela revelação. Aline continuou:

- Não teve um só dia depois que conheci você em que não desejei estar nos seus braços...- ela falava com muita sinceridade e Desmond estava muito surpreso. Achava a brasileira muito bela e se sentira atraído por ela quando chegara ao acampamento, mas acabou terminando nos braços de Tina porque fora ela quem tomara a iniciativa.

Vendo que ele permanecia calado com aquela revelação, Aline sentiu-se insegura e começou a pensar que não havia sido uma boa idéia confessar seus sentimentos a ele.

- Mas agora isso não importa mais né?- disse, derrotada. – Você a ama a Tina e...

Aline não conseguiu terminar de falar porque Desmond cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, calando-a. A brasileira suspirou diante de tal gesto, os lábios de Desmond tinham sabor de expectativa e uísque e ela deixou-se envolver totalmente por ele.

- O que foi isso?- perguntou Aline, timidamente assim que pararam para recuperar o fôlego.

- Foi a minha resposta aos seus sentimentos, irmãzinha.- ele respondeu sorrindo, acariciando os lábios carnudos dela com os dedos.

- Não me chame de irmãzinha!- ela reclamou, sorrindo de volta. Tornou a beijá-lo.

Desmond sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Vamos sair daqui!

Aline assentiu com a cabeça e os dois saíram de mãos dadas pela praia rumo à casa de Desmond, rindo muito. A Sra. Lewis que saíra de sua casa momentaneamente para ir até o coletor de água viu-os juntos e torceu o nariz:

- Definitivamente não existe moral nessa ilha, com ou sem o Jack!

- Seja bem-vinda ao meu humilde lar!- gracejou Desmond quando entraram na casa dele.

Aline sorriu e deu um rápido beijo nele antes de despir completamente o vestido longo que usava, ficando somente de calcinha na frente dele. Desmond pegou a garrafa de uísque que estava sobre uma mesinha de madeira e bebeu um grande gole enquanto a saboreava com os olhos. Por que não se aproximara dela antes? Aline era uma mulher muito bonita, morena de traços exóticos, longos cabelos negros e lisos, seios médios, cintura fina, quadris largos e coxas grossas. Bem diferente de qualquer mulher que ele já tivesse visto na Escócia. Tina era muito bonita também, mas sua beleza era do tipo frágil, pele acetinada, esguia, ao contrário dela, Aline lhe passava uma imagem de guerreira, de mulher obstinada.

Pousou a garrafa de uísque novamente sobre a mesinha e despiu a camisa. Abraçou Aline com delicadeza e beijou seus lábios, afastou seus cabelos e desceu para seu pescoço, roçando a barba espessa nele até chegar ao colo, onde beijou os seios enrijecidos.

Aline deu um pequeno gemido. Desmond a tomou nos braços e a carregou para sua cama de cobertores e palha. Despiu-a de sua última peça de roupa e em seguida despiu a si mesmo. Aline admirou o belo corpo dele, estava agitada e nervosa, esperava por aquele momento há muito tempo e chegou a pensar que jamais aconteceria.

Ele se deitou sobre ela, beijando-a, línguas que se entrelaçavam voluptuosas. Deram-se as mãos, enlaçando os dedos uns nos outros. Aline acomodou-o entre suas pernas e gemeu mais alto ao sentir que o encaixe estava próximo. Desmond mordiscou o pescoço dela e sugou seus seios enquanto a possuía lentamente.

Aline arfou e sorriu ao senti-lo dentro dela. Voltou a beijá-lo cheia de paixão e murmurou:

- Des, como eu te amo, como eu te amo...

Amaram-se por toda a noite, finalmente os desejos mais secretos e fervorosos de Aline tinham se realizado.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou de repente, com um estalo de natureza desconhecida em seu ouvido. A cabeça rodava e o corpo inteiro doía. Confusa, tentou se situar até que as lembranças do parto difícil na noite anterior vieram à sua mente, mas apesar disso sentiu-se imensamente feliz porque lembrou de sua garotinha. Sorriu, querendo acalentá-la em seus braços quando se deu conta de que estava sozinha no quarto e a pequena não estava lá.

Sentou-se na cama com dificuldade e esfregou os olhos. Alguns raios de sol penetravam no quarto através das fendas formadas pelas junções dos troncos de bambu da casa.

- Jack?- chamou.

Olhou pelo quarto inteiro, Lilly não estava lá. O bercinho que Locke construíra para ela, assim como o fizera para Claire, estava vazio. Kate sentiu um aperto no peito e se escorou na parede de bambus tentando se levantar mesmo com o corpo dolorido. De repente, ouviu um choro inconfundível de bebê recém-nascido do lado de fora da casa e seu coração disparou. Com muito esforço caminhou para fora, vestindo somente uma das camisas de Jack. Chegou até a varanda e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão muito zangada ao ver Juliet embalando sua filha nos braços.

- Mas o que você está fazendo?- bradou Kate, irritada.

Lilly começou a chorar mais alto, inconscientemente sentindo a presença de sua mãe.

- Kate, o que está fazendo de pé? Deveria estar deitada.- disse Juliet, tentando acalmar Lilly sem sucesso.

- Por que está com a minha filha?- Kate perguntou outra vez, ignorando a aparente preocupação de Juliet com o estado de saúde dela.

- Eu vim ver como você estava, e a nenê estava chorando no berço, eu resolvi tomar conta dela um pouco para que você pudesse descansar, o parto foi muito difícil...

- Me dá a minha filha agora!- gritou Kate, estendendo os braços para que Juliet lhe entregasse o bebê.

- Kate...- começou a dizer Juliet quando uma voz masculina interrompeu a discussão das duas.

- O que está acontecendo?

Ao ver Jack se aproximando, Juliet apressou-se em entregar a menina para Kate. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber a tensão crescente no ar. Lilly chorava muito e Kate estava com o rosto corado de raiva.

- Não estava acontecendo nada, Jack.- Juliet explicou. – Eu apenas vim olhar a Kate e peguei a Lilly um pouco para que ela pudesse descansar mais.

E dizendo isso, Juliet se afastou da casa deles. Kate deu um olhar enraivecido a Jack e entrou na casa, embalando Lilly.

- Calma filhinha, agora você está com a mamãe.- ela dizia doce para a criança.

Jack a seguiu para dentro do quarto, suas mãos ocupadas com uma bandeja improvisada que continha o café da manhã de Kate.

- O que você tem Kate?- perguntou.

Ela sentou-se na cama e abriu devagar os botões da blusa, expondo seu seio para amamentar a filha. A menina procurou pelo seio dela desajeitadamente, fazendo Kate sorrir.

- Está aqui bebê!- disse ela, guiando a pequena para o lugar certo, até que a menina começou a sugar direitinho. – Onde você estava?- perguntou ela a Jack em voz baixa para não perturbar Lilly, mas o tom ainda soou zangado.

- Acordei cedo, dei uma caminhada pela comunidade para ver se estavam todos bem e fui até a despensa preparar um café da manhã pra você...- ele explicou-se. – Não entendo porque está tão zangada comigo.

Kate deu um suspiro: - Me desculpe, eu não estou zangada com você, são esses malditos hormônios, desde que fiquei grávida não sou a mesma pessoa e agora me sinto insegura com o nascimento da Lilly. Fico pensando se serei uma boa mãe pra ela.

- Está se saindo bem.- falou Jack, sorrindo enquanto observava a filha mamar. Kate acabou sorrindo também, e ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos admirando Lilly, até que Kate falou:

- Jack, eu simplesmente não posso confiar naquela mulher, não tem jeito! Não a quero com a nossa filha!

- Kate, você deveria tentar ser mais agradável com ela, está há alguns meses na nossa comunidade, cuidou de você durante toda a gravidez, fez o parto...

- Com a ajuda de Sun.- lembrou ela.

- Sim, mas a Juliet foi de fundamental importância para o nascimento da nossa filha, então eu insisto que você deveria tentar confiar nela!

Kate resolveu não discutir mais, imaginando que não ia adiantar, Jack parecia confiar cegamente em Juliet e isso era um problema, por isso tomou uma decisão:iria descobrir por si própria e com seus próprios métodos quais eram as intenções de Juliet na comunidade deles. No entanto, enquanto pensava nisso, Kate não fazia a menor idéia de que Juliet escutara toda a conversa deles do lado de fora do quarto. A loira sorriu consigo ao constatar que Jack confiava cada vez mais nela. Satisfeita com o que tinha ouvido, ela finalmente se afastou para longe da casa deles.

**----------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Se vivesse por mais de setenta anos, Juliet pensava em escrever sua autobiografia porque definitivamente teria muita coisa para contar. Acabara de completar 35 anos e acontecera mais coisas em sua vida naquele ano do que em todos os outros, e com certeza os próximos que se sucederiam seriam bastante agitados.

Pensava em todas essas coisas a caminho de um lugar que ela não fazia a menor idéia geograficamente de onde era, só sabia que queria muito estar lá. Tinha feito coisas das quais não se orgulhava para conseguir chegar ali, mas em seu íntimo acreditava que os fins justificavam os meios. Depois de terminar suas pesquisas para a Mittelos Biociência em Miami, curando a infertilidade de uma jovem policial, sem mesmo comunicar a ela, o que era totalmente ilegal, Juliet deu à luz algumas semanas depois ao bebê Julian, que milagrosamente pôde salvar do câncer terminal sua irmãzinha Alice. Mas tudo tinha um preço, não se cansava de repetir Richard, e não demorou para que esse preço viesse a ser cobrado.

Juliet acabou sendo recrutada, poucos meses depois do nascimento de Julian para um novo grande projeto da Mittelos Biociência, de natureza tão secreta que ninguém na comunidade médica tinha ouvido falar. Richard chamou-lhe a atenção mais uma vez e eles tiveram uma briga feia e Juliet gritou que preferia que ele estivesse morto ao invés de ficar interferindo em sua vida. Nesse mesmo dia, quando chegou do trabalho à noite, encontrou Richard enforcado no quarto, com o próprio lençol da cama e sentiu-se culpada por seus pensamentos, mas com o tempo, porém, começou a achar que o suicídio de Richard havia sido providencial e ela não hesitou mais em aceitar a oferta da Mittelos Biociência.

Por mais que os métodos da empresa parecessem pouco ortodoxos, e mesmo tendo que deixar seus filhos aos cuidados de sua irmã Rachel, Juliet seguiu sua ambição e não pensou duas vezes em aceitar o copo de suco de laranja cheio de tranqüilizante oferecido por um funcionário do projeto, para que não visse para onde estava sendo levada. Seriam somente seis meses e ela logo estaria de volta para sua família.

Acordou em um submarino e antes que entrasse em pânico por estar amarrada numa cama, seu amigo do Hospital, o Dr. Ethan Room, participante ativo do projeto tirou-a de lá e deixou-a aos cuidados do simpático e atraente Goodwin que a levou muito gentilmente até a residência do chefe do projeto: Benjamin Linus.

- Dra. Burke, estamos ansiosos para trabalhar com você.- disse ele, no momento em que foram apresentados.

Seu rosto iluminou-se diante daquela afirmativa, estava realizando um sonho, o sonho de fazer diferença na história da humanidade.

**----------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxx

Nikki já estava cansada de andar, o grupo havia caminhado a noite inteira ininterruptamente. Sawyer, que liderava o grupo, não quisera parar a marcha nenhuma vez, só queria saber de seguir em frente. Mas seguir em frente para onde? Questionava-se Nikki, se estavam indo para o acampamento dos Outros resgatar Ana-Lucia porque Sawyer parecia seguir sem rumo? O que o fazia achar que caminhando incessantemente encontrariam o lugar?

- Chega Sawyer, eu não agüento mais andar!- ela reclamou, recostando-se em uma árvore para descansar.

- Tudo bem "querida", se quer ficar por aqui sozinha, então fique ou volte para o acampamento!

- Eu vou parar também!- anunciou Paulo, tão cansado quanto ela.

- Òtimo!- exclamou Sawyer. – Menos dois para me atrasar.

- Atrasar para onde, Sawyer?- questionou Philip, parando também. – Você nem sequer sabe para onde estamos indo.

- Isso é verdade.- concordou Paulo. – Por que a impressão que eu tenho é de que estamos andando em círculos há várias horas.

Sawyer fez uma expressão zangada: - Ok, se vocês acham que eu não sei para onde estou indo, não é meu problema. Fiquem todos para trás, não os convidei mesmo.

E dizendo isso, ele continuou seu caminho. Entretanto, de repente, aquele velho e conhecido som metálico soou na floresta silenciosa. Todos se entreolharam atentos.

- O que foi isso?- indagou Nikki, assustada.

- Você não sabe?- sussurrou Philip.

- Shiiii!- pediu Paulo.

- Corram!- gritou Sawyer ao ver um redemoinho de folhas se formando na direção deles.

A fumaça vista de longe era um emaranhado de gases escuros, mas vista assim de perto, Sawyer quase poderia jurar que era transparente e que através dela podia enxergar o seu passado, presente e futuro. Pensava nisso enquanto se encolhia ao lado de Philip em meio aos juncos de uma velha árvore. Philip tremia quase convulsivamente, suor frio escorria por sua testa, era a primeira vez que se deparava com a tão terrível fumaça negra descrita por Locke em histórias assombrosas nas noites em volta da fogueira. Queria dizer algo a Sawyer, mas não conseguia.

Durante o redemoinho de folhas, Paulo e Nikki correram na direção oposta de Sawyer e Philip. Ela quase escorregou em um barranco de areia que dava num riacho lamacento, mas foi salva por Paulo, que a segurou firme junto de si. Agora estavam escondidos atrás de uns enormes pedaços de rocha, próximo ao riacho, bem quietinhos, esperando tudo se acalmar.

O espetáculo da fumaça, caçando-os à espreita durou cerca de três minutos, que pareceram eternos a Sawyer e Philip, até que a nuvem se dissipou arrastando folhas e galhos. Sawyer foi o primeiro a deixar o esconderijo de juncos para olhar ao redor, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem. Philip permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, ainda muito amedrontado para mover-se. Sawyer voltou-se para ele, e com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, disse:

- Qual é Nick Carter? Não vai me dizer que ainda está parado aí porque fez xixi nas calças?

- Cara!- bradou Philip, ofendido. – Eu lutei contra o exército dos Outros enquanto você estava sabe lá por onde, então não queira me chamar de covarde!

- Mas eu não estou te chamando de covarde, agora se a carapuça serviu, sinto muito!

Philip finalmente saiu do esconderijo e encarou Sawyer com os olhos irritados. Era muito jovem, sua aparência delicada, a pele muito branca e os cabelos acima da altura dos ombros o faziam lembrar Leonardo Dicaprio. Ao vê-lo tão zangado, Sawyer riu e falou: - Olha aqui Romeu, se quiser voltar para o acampamento, eu vou entender, afinal atravessar uma selva deve ser difícil pra um cara que ainda não saiu do High School Musical. E quando chegar lá, eu não me importo que diga a todos que fui eu quem sumi enquanto você dormia, assim eles irão te achar corajoso por ter vindo comigo até aqui.

- Não vim até aqui pra mostrar pro meu irmão Andrew, pra Mandy ou pro pessoal do acampamento que eu sou corajoso. Vim porque quero encontrar um meio de nos tirar dessa ilha!

- Oh, Mandy!- debochou Sawyer. – Você deve estar falando da sua cunhada cigana né? È, ela é alguém que eu gostaria de impressionar com a minha coragem, se é que me entende.

- O que você está insinuando?- indagou Philip, soltando chispas pelos olhos.

- Não estou insinuando nada, superboy. Então tá se quer mesmo me acompanhar até o esconderijo dos Outros, venha! Mas fique sabendo que não me responsabilizo pelas suas fraldas, rapaz!

- Sawyer!- gritou Nikki ao longe.

Sawyer fez cara de impaciência ao ouvir a voz dela: - E eu que pensei que a fumaça preta tinha devorado a Barbie Malibu. -Aqui!- gritou.

Paulo ouviu a voz dele e pegando na mão de Nikki seguiu na direção dela até encontrá-los.

- Vocês estão bem?- indagou ao vê-los.

- O que te parece?- questionou Sawyer malcriado. – Se querem vir, andem logo, porque a "Caravana da Coragem" já vai partir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- E o levantamento do estoque de alimentos que eu te pedi, Hurley?- indagou Jack, conferindo algumas barras de cereais no armário de madeira da despensa.

- Eu fiz ontem mesmo.- respondeu Hurley, entregando uma prancheta da Oceanic Airlines com folhas de papel timbrado da Dharma Initiative para ele.

Jack olhou-a atentamente e conferiu os itens.

- Hum...isso é tudo o que temos desde o último carregamento?

- È sim. _Dude_, os caras não mandam a "broca" pra gente tem uns quatro meses. Acho que eles se morderam de vez com a nossa cara.

- E quanto à carne?

- Bem, o Jin continua pescando, mas o nosso caçador oficial tem sido o Desmond. O Locke anda meio no mundo da lua esses tempos, devia conversar com ele!

Jack deu um suspiro profundo:

- Bom, se isso é tudo o que temos, vamos ter que racionalizar algumas coisas a partir de hoje, como o leite em pó, por exemplo, priorize as mulheres e crianças. Quanto aos cereais...

- Hey Jack!- saudou Libby chegando na cozinha. – Parabéns pela menininha! Fiquei muito feliz por você e Kate!

- Obrigado.- respondeu Jack sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Ela está muito linda assim, não está _dude_?- elogiou Hurley, abraçando Libby e acariciando o ventre dela.

- Oh sim!- concordou Jack. – Como tem se sentido, está tudo bem com o bebê?- perguntou tocando a barriga dela com interesse médico.

- Eu estou ótima, ansiosa para que ele nasça logo e esperemos que corra tudo bem!

- Ah vai dar tudo certo!- tranqüilizou Jack. – Afinal temos uma médica obstetra no acampamento.

- Sim, ela tem acompanhado toda a minha gravidez, me sinto segura com ela por perto.

- E falando nela, não a vejo desde hoje cedo quando ela foi à minha barraca verificar a Kate.

- Eu também não a vejo tem um tempinho.- comentou Hurley.

- Gente, vocês viram o meu marido?- indagou Shannon com uma expressão zangada. – Ele me prometeu que daríamos um passeio até a cachoeira, mas desapareceu no ar.

Jack franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-la, entregou a prancheta com o levantamento dos alimentos de volta para Hurley e saiu caminhando para dentro da selva.

- Ô Jack, ainda tem umas coisas que eu queria te perguntar sobre a comida.

- Depois Hurley, depois!- ele limitou-se a responder já longe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu me pergunto que tipo de pessoas são vocês que marcam uns aos Outros como se fossem gado!- disse Sayid ao ver Juliet banhando-se à beira da cachoeira.

Ela espantou-se ao ouvir a voz dele, estava sem a blusa e instintivamente cobriu os seios com os braços, uma espécie de cicatriz em um formato estranho de tamanho considerável era visível em suas costas.

- Ou você vai me dizer que mandou fazer isso nas suas costas porque achou que estava na moda?- continuou ele, se aproximando dela.

Juliet o fitou apreensiva, mas não deixou-se intimidar e perguntou:

- O que você quer de mim, Sayid?

- A verdade!- ele respondeu convicto pegando a blusa dela do chão e jogando em sua direção para que ela se vestisse.

- Que verdade? A sua ou a minha?

**--------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- O que estava pensando?- esbravejou Benjamin Linus diante da cela onde Juliet se encontrava encarcerada. Ela o fitou com olhos lacrimosos, estava desgrenhada e suja, encolhida em um canto da cela. – Anda, me responde!- ele insistiu.

- Estava pensando que faria diferença para a humanidade vindo para esse lugar! Que era a coisa certa a fazer, mas fui enganada! Vocês não são quem eu pensava que eram! Eu não quero mais ficar aqui, quero ir embora!- Juliet respondeu entre soluços.

- Juliet, tudo tem um preço, você fez sua escolha, veio para cá de livre e espontânea vontade, curamos sua filha e agora você nos deve!

- Sim, vocês curaram, mas eu nunca mais pude vê-la ou falar com ela, meu filho Julian nem sabe que sou sua mãe! Quero ir embora para ficar com eles, não sou de utilidade nenhuma pra vocês, as experiências não estão dando certo!

- Mas você não pode desistir de tentar, quem sabe quando Jacob nos mandará um sinal, hã?

- Não, eu não quero esperar mais, nada me prende aqui!

Já estava na ilha há quase três anos, o que deveria ser uma estada de seis meses transformou-se num calvário sem fim e agora ela se via completamente isolada, nas mãos daquelas pessoas. Quando começou a trabalhar para a Dharma Initiative sob a batuta da Mittelos Biociência achou que seu trabalho fosse dar certo e fazer alguma diferença. Estava feliz vivendo lá e realizando suas pesquisas, até se envolveu amorosamente com um dos médicos do projeto chamado Goodwin. Mas de uma hora para a outra, tudo começou a dar errado, as mulheres começaram a morrer, flagrou Goodwin na cama com outra e pegou-se pensando se havia mesmo tomado a decisão correta indo para aquele lugar. Sentia uma saudade imensurável da irmã e dos filhos, queria voltar para sua antiga vida.

Pediu isso a Benjamin e ele negou-lhe, depois de muito insistir sem sucesso resolveu fugir e tentar voltar sozinha, mas percebeu que estava presa num grande labirinto sem saída. Andou sem rumo pela ilha durante uns dois dias até que foi capturada de volta e jogada numa jaula como um animal. Então chamaram Ben e naquele momento ele a interrogava sobre o porquê de sua fuga.

- Juliet, alguma vez fomos ruins pra você? Deixamos de lhe dar alguma coisa que nos pediu?

- Sim!- ela gritou. – Vocês roubaram a minha liberdade, me privaram dos meus filhos. Por favor, Ben, quando é que vou vê-los?

- Quando o projeto der certo!

- E se isso nunca acontecer?- Juliet questionou, temerosa.

Benjamin deu de ombros.

- Veremos, se conseguir pelo menos um sucesso no projeto, quem sabe não a mandamos de volta para casa.

- Você promete?

- Quem sabe! Agora enxugue essas lágrimas e pare de se lamentar, se empenhe no projeto e poderá sair daqui. Greg!

Ele chamou um de seus guarda-costas que abriu a jaula de Juliet e saiu arrastando-a para fora dela.

- O que você vai fazer?- Juliet gritou desesperada ao ver todos sentados do lado de fora da jaula esperando para assistir algo.

- Vou mostrar para as pessoas daqui que não devem me desafiar como você fez!

- Como?

- Você será marcada!- disse uma mulher idosa com o timbre de voz grave e olhar ameaçador.

- O quê? Nãoooooo!- ela gritou e começou a chorar ao ver Danny se aproximando dela com um objeto de ferro no formato de um símbolo desconhecido aquecido em brasa.

No momento seguinte desmaiava de dor ao sentir o ferro quente devorando-lhe a carne.

**---------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- E então? Quando vai resolver me contar alguma coisa?- Sayid indagou num tom de voz ameaçador. Juliet virou de costas para ele novamente e vestiu a blusa.

- È engraçado ter você aqui me ameaçando desse jeito.- ela observou. – Principalmente porque eu sei que estou diante de um torturador. Se acha que sou má pessoa Sayid, já se a perguntou a si mesmo quem você é?

- Não tente me confundir com os seus joguinhos psicológicos, se você não me disser alguma coisa agora mesmo eu...- ele começou a dizer cerrando os punhos quando foi interrompido por Jack que chegou naquele exato momento.

- Deixa ela em paz!- bradou.

Sayid voltou-se para ele com um olhar desafiador:

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Porque ela está sob a minha proteção. Jack afirmou.

- Òtimo.- exclamou Sayid. – Só quero saber quando é que ela vai começar a revelar o que precisamos saber sobre a gente dela! Jack é questão da nossa sobrevivência.

- Ela vai nos contar quando estiver pronta!

O iraquiano balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou para Jack antes de se afastar: - Não reconheço mais você!

Assim que ele se afastou, Juliet comentou, sarcástica:

- Parece que você feriu os sentimentos dele.

- Ele vai superar.- respondeu Jack com um meio sorriso.

- Obrigada Jack.

- De nada. Eu só espero que você continue sendo digna da minha confiança, caso contrário não poderei mais protegê-la.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Toc!Toc!- gracejou Claire ao adentrar a casa de Jack e Kate juntamente com Sun e Shannon.

- Olá!- respondeu Kate sorridente lá de dentro. Estava trocando Lilly.

- Oh!- exclamou Claire quando viu a nenê. – Mas ela é tão linda, Kate!

- E não é? Se eu tivesse uma máquina fotográfica agora estaria tirando milhões de fotos dela como uma mãe babona.

- E você está bem?- indagou Shannon deslumbrada com a garotinha.

- Eu estou ótima!- respondeu Kate. – Ainda me sinto dolorida, mas acho que estarei 100 em um ou dois dias.

- Juliet fez um bom trabalho.- comentou Shannon.

Kate franziu a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquele nome, e acrescentou:

- È, mas sem a ajuda da Sun ela não teria conseguido.

Sun sorriu.

- Eu tenho um presente pra Lilly!- anunciou Claire mostrando a Kate um par de sapatinhos azuis tricotados à mão, com fitinhas brancas enfeitando.

- Mas isso é muito lindo!- exclamou Kate, derretida.

- Eu fiz pra Lilly, a Sra. Lewis só tinha linha azul, gostaria de ter feito rosa.

- Ah não, são perfeitos. Não se preocupe com a cor, se a Lillly puxar a mim vai odiar cor-de-rosa.

- Vamos calçar no pezinho dela.- disse Shannon.

Kate concordou e começou a calçar os sapatinhos nos pés minúsculos e fofinhos de Lilly. A garotinha fez uma careta e remexeu-se irritada. Sua mãe tranqüilizou-a.

- Calma mãezinha, só vou colocar esses sapatinhos pra você ficar linda pro papai!

- E o filho do Sawyer?- perguntou Claire de repente.

Kate sentiu uma pontada de culpa no coração ao se lembrar do pequeno James.

- Ele é muito lindo, um principezinho. Ana era completamente louca por ele.

- Era? Acha mesmo que ela está morta?- questionou Sun.

- Sawyer acredita que não, ele fica fingindo que não pensa mais nela e no filho, mas eu imagino o quanto ele deva estar sofrendo e me sinto culpada por não ter conservado James comigo. Eu enlouqueceria se tirassem a Lilly de mim.

- Eu sentiria o mesmo se fizessem algo com Jung.- falou Sun.

- E eu com o Aaron.- completou Claire.

- Quisera eu pudesse ter um filho para poder dizer isso.- comentou Shannon, tristemente.

Kate mudou de assunto:

- Pronto, ela já está com os sapatinhos novos!

- Que linda!- derreteu-se Sun.

- E falando no Sawyer.- Kate lembrou. – Por onde ele anda que ainda não veio conhecer a Lilly?

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Claire. - Aliás, não o vejo desde ontem.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sawyer será que a gente pode parar um pouco?- perguntou Paulo, arfando.

Sawyer fez cara de chateação.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvi trazer vocês todos comigo, são uns folgados!

O grupo parou mesmo com a reclamação de Sawyer, e sentou no chão bebendo água de seus cantis. Sawyer aproveitou para ir esvaziar a bexiga e se afastou um pouco do grupo procurando um lugar reservado. Parou diante de uma árvore, fez o que tinha de fazer e já estava voltando para perto do grupo quando o barulho de um sino chamou a sua atenção. Correu na direção dele e não acreditou quando avistou duas vacas pastando não muito longe do que parecia ser uma pequena fazenda.

- Mas que diabo de lugar é esse?- indagou a si mesmo.

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio...


	13. 2342 parte I

Episódio 7- "2342".

Sinopse: Ela não sabe quem é, sua vida é envolta em neblinas. Benjamin Linus diz que conhece seu passado, mas estaria dizendo a verdade? Sawyer não quer mais a companhia de seus amigos para continuar sua busca por Ana-Lucia porque esta é sua cruzada pessoal.

Censura: T.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**--------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

O som do silêncio era uma constante intermitente nos ouvidos dela, o ruído de um sonar fino que lhe desafiava os tímpanos como se exigisse que ela despertasse daquele sono que a fazia prisioneira de si mesma há vários dias. E foi assim que ela despertou, com a sensação de que ressuscitara dos mortos.

Abriu os olhos de repente e fixou sua visão no teto de metal branco, que nenhuma informação adicional lhe trazia. Em seguida puxou o ar para os pulmões, com tanta força que lhe deu a impressão de que era a primeira vez que executava tal tarefa. Moveu a língua dentro da boca, e sentiu um estranho gosto metálico no paladar. Piscou duas vezes e tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu, aparentemente algo a prendia.

Passados alguns segundos, conseguiu mover as mãos e instintivamente tocou os próprios seios que estavam muito doloridos e inchados. Achou estranho quando ao tocá-los sentiu a roupa encharcada e grudenta. Levou a mão ao rosto e percebeu que estava ensopada de leite materno. Foi aí que se deu conta, ela era mãe e seu bebê estava com fome em algum lugar. Pânico tomou conta dela e tentou respirar forte mais uma vez, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um grito rasgado de desespero do fundo da garganta, tão alto que quebrou de uma vez o som do silêncio que tanto perturbava seus tímpanos. E no momento em que gritou, foi o momento em que conseguiu mexer o próprio corpo.

Estava excessivamente dolorida, resultado óbvio de dias adormecida na mesma posição. Depois daquele primeiro grito, não conseguiu parar mais, gritou e gritou até sentir a garganta arder devido ao esforço, ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia o corpo tentando sair de uma vez daquele estágio letárgico em que se encontrava. De repente, o barulho inconfundível de uma porta se abrindo fez ela parar de gritar.

Apesar da visão embaçada, conseguiu vislumbrar o perfil de um homem de estatura média, olhos azuis frios e cabelo castanho com leves indícios de calvície. Balbuciou para ele:

- Cadê o meu bebê?

O homem se aproximou dela sem cerimônias e pôs a palma quente de sua mão na testa dela, dizendo:

- Bem-vinda de volta, Suzane!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- O que foi Sawyer? Não vai me dizer que achou um parque de diversões por aqui!- debochou Paulo quando Sawyer apareceu esbaforido, dizendo que havia feito uma grande descoberta.

- Uma nova escotilha?- questionou Nikki. – Eu espero que sim, a última que tínhamos anda me fazendo falta.

- Escotilha?- reclamou Philip. – Eu quero é saber se finalmente encontrou o esconderijo dos Outros.

- Vejam por si mesmos!- disse Sawyer levando-os até a pequena fazenda que tinha encontrado.

Os olhos dos três brilharam diante da descoberta dele.

- Isso é muito melhor que encontrar uma nova escotilha! Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver um boi.-afirmou Nikki, radiante.

- Um boi só não Nikki, ou estou com muita vontade de comer omelete ou aquilo ali me parece um galinheiro.- disse Paulo.

- Será que os Outros estão aí?- indagou Philip.

- Eu não sei!- disse Sawyer, preparando a arma que sempre carregava consigo. – Vamos dar uma olhada por aí!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack chegou em casa e encontrou Kate embalando Lilly e cantando para ela, sentada no batente da entrada. Seu rosto estava mais corado, os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados enfeitados com uma flor amarela. Sentiu uma felicidade tão grande dentro de si diante daquela visão que não cabia dentro do peito e por um minuto desejou que não estivessem naquela ilha, e sim morando em Los Angeles numa bela casa com jardim e cerca branca.

Kate deu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo e indagou: - Por que está me olhando assim?

Jack se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado no batente: - Porque você é linda!

Ela o beijou rapidamente nos lábios, e mostrou toda empolgada os sapatinhos de Lilly.

- Olha só papai, sua filha ganhou sapatos novos.

Jack riu segurando o pezinho de Lilly.

- Quem fez pra ela?

- Foi a Claire.- respondeu Kate.

- E falando em presentes.- disse Jack. – Por onde anda o Sawyer? Ele ainda não veio aqui com você?

- Não Jack, não vejo o Sawyer desde ontem à noite.

Jack estendeu os braços para pegar Lilly no colo, Kate entregou a menina para ele, com muito cuidado.

- Vou levar a Lilly pra dar um passeio e fazer uma visitinha pro Sawyer. O que me diz princesinha?- ele falou com Lilly, fazendo gracinha para a filha. – Quer conhecer o tio Sawyer?

Kate riu: - Ele provavelmente deve estar em casa dormindo.

- Nós vamos indo dar uma volta mamãe, aproveita pra descansar.

- Descansar? Não Jack, eu estou bem. Vou aproveitar pra lavar roupa.

- Ok, mas não se exceda.- disse Jack dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. – _Bye, mommy_.- ele falou balançando a mãozinha fechada de Lilly levemente para a mãe.

- Tchau meu amor, divirta-se com o papai.

Jack caminhou todo contente pela praia, se sentindo o "próprio" com a filha no colo. As pessoas sorriam e paravam para olhar Lilly à medida que ele caminhava. Logo chegou à casa de Sawyer, a última casa da praia com várias plaquinhas de "Não entre!", "Área restrita"! Chamou na entrada da cerca, gracejando:

- Ô Sawyer, você tá aí? Sou eu, Jackass!

Nenhuma resposta.

- Esse desgraçado deve estar dormindo!- falou consigo mesmo, embalando Lilly junto ao peito.

Entreabriu o portão de madeira e entrou. Diferente das outras casas, cujas portas de entrada eram todas de lona, a porta da casa de Sawyer também era de madeira, tinha até tranca.

- Sawyer!- Jack chamou mais uma vez e continuou sem obter resposta.

Deu a volta na casa, ao contrário da porta, as janelas eram de lona. Puxou a lona e observou dentro da casa, estava vazia e bagunçada. Jack ficou intrigado e já estava deixando a casa quando foi abordado por Hurley.

- _Dude!_

- O que houve Hurley?- indagou.

- Reclamações lá na delegacia.

- Que tipo de reclamações?

- Desaparecimentos, _dude_. Aline diz que o Paulo sumiu, o Pedro diz que a Nikki sumiu e a Amanda diz que o Philip sumiu.

- O Sawyer não está em casa também.- falou Jack. – Isso é muito estranho, todos conhecem as regras, depois do último ataque que sofremos há cinco meses, ficou estabelecido que ninguém deveria deixar a comunidade sem dizer nada.

- Então...

- Eu vou deixar minha filha com a Kate, chame o Sayid e o Locke. Diga que quero falar com eles lá em casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninguém em casa, pelo menos à primeira vista. Mesmo assim, Sawyer sabia que deveria manter cautela enquanto adentrava aquele domínio desconhecido. Ao contrário dele, Paulo, Nikki e Philip não estavam dando a mínima para o cuidado, estavam era muito empolgados com a nova descoberta e com a certeza de que enriqueceriam o cardápio da comunidade. Depois de quase dois anos naquele lugar descobrir uma fazenda cheia de carne, leite e ovos era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas Sawyer definitivamente não estava pensando em comida, tinha preocupações maiores consigo, como descobrir o paradeiro de sua família.

A fazenda não era muito extensa, alguns hectares cobertos de grama, com cerca de dez ou quinze bois pastando, duas vacas leiteiras, três bezerros, cabritos, um pequeno celeiro com alguns cavalos e um galinheiro repleto de galinhas. O celeiro era conjugado à uma residência razoavelmente grande, construída com madeira. O excesso de chuvas na ilha provavelmente envelheceu as tábuas e causou ferrugem na armação das portas.

- Tá legal, eu vou checar a casa principal e vocês o resto.- disse Sawyer.

- E por que?- questionou Paulo. – Está na cara que só vamos encontrar animais aqui fora, não que eu não esteja interessado, mas deve ter algo de mais interessante dentro dessa casa.

- Eu imagino que sim.- respondeu Sawyer. – E por isso, eu sou o mais indicado para entrar.

Nikki revirou os olhos: - Ah sim, claro. Você quer entrar primeiro para saquear as melhores coisas pra melhorar o conforto da sua casa. Já conheço sua fama, Sawyer!

- Pouco me importa se você conhece a minha fama ou não, ascendente ao silicone, o que estou tentando dizer a vocês é que eu sou o líder dessa expedição, portanto, eu entro primeiro e sozinho nessa casa. Se eu não voltar em dez minutos, vocês podem chamar a Swat pelo rádio.

Os três entreolharam-se.

- Ok, como quiser Tutancâmon! Nós vamos ficar aqui fora"bonitinhos", esperando pelo grande líder!- debochou Paulo.

- Sabe o que eu mais odeio em você?- indagou Sawyer a Paulo.

O brasileiro deu de ombros.

- Essa mania que você tem de querer ser mais engraçado do que eu! Agora fiquem aqui e me deixem trabalhar!

E dizendo isso, Sawyer subiu os três degraus da escadinha de madeira que levava à porta de entrada da casa. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta bem devagar, pisando pé ante pé. Assim que ele sumiu dentro da casa, Paulo olhou para Nikki e Philip e fez sinal para que eles o seguissem até o celeiro.

Dentro da casa, Sawyer caminhava a passos lentos, olhando em todas as direções, apontando cuidadosamente sua arma para cada canto, caso fosse surpreendido por alguém. Por dentro, a casa não tinha nada de extraordinário, pelo contrário, moldava-se com perfeição ao cenário rancheiro do lado de fora.

- Bem que eu sempre acreditei que o rancho Kent deveria existir em algum lugar.- murmurou Sawyer consigo mesmo se referindo ao rancho fictício onde vivia a família do Super-homem.

Lembrava a ele o rancho de seus avós maternos onde costumava passar as férias na adolescência. O chão feito de tábuas de madeira corrida, sofá felpudo e estampado, um gato malhado descansando no batente de uma das janelas, um relógio cuco na parede, uma mesa de quatro cadeiras ornamentada com um vaso de girassóis ao centro. Caminhou até a cozinha e não encontrou nada mais do que uma velha geladeira, uma despensa de alimentos industrializados Dharma e um fogão à lenha.

Saiu da cozinha e checou os outros aposentos. Uma suíte, dois quartos e um banheiro. Nada demais, beliches cobertos com colchas de retalhos, travesseiros de penas de ganso e guarda-roupa com algumas camisas masculinas de algodão cuidadosamente engomadas nas cruzetas.

- Se a minha avó aparecesse agora, eu não estranharia.

Depois de toda essa exploração e sem encontrar nenhuma alma na casa ou algo que pudesse ser útil em sua busca, Sawyer já estava desanimado. Olhou pela janela e viu Nikki carregando um cabritinho nos braços, como se o animal fosse um brinquedinho. Paulo e Philip riam de alguma coisa que ele não conseguia entender ali de dentro. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso triste pensando consigo que a felicidade estava nas mínimas coisas e que quando estavam vivendo na chamada "civilização" não se davam conta disso.

Voltou para a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e deu uma gargalhada ao vê-la abarrotada de cerveja Dharma, aparentemente bem gelada. Pegou uma latinha e abriu com avidez, entornando-a em seguida garganta abaixo. Deu um suspiro de satisfação e limpou o bigode de espuma que havia se formado em sua boca com as costas das mãos. Foi nesse momento que sentiu que pisava em uma tábua de madeira em falso. Intrigado, agachou-se e observou melhor a tábua. Estava mesmo solta. Sawyer pôs sua cerveja de lado no balcão da pia e ergueu a tábua, arregalando os olhos azuis quando viu que uma escadinha íngreme de metal embaixo daquela tábua que levava a algum lugar.

Desceu sem pensar duas vezes. Era uma espécie de porão, escuro, com cheiro forte de bolor e muito apertado. Mas definitivamente foi o que fez a missão de Sawyer valer a pena. Dentro daquele cubículo, ele encontrou vários monitores de computador interligados a uma enorme caixa estabilizadora de energia. Checou cada monitor, as telas exibiam diversas seqüências numéricas, aparentemente sem nenhum sentido. Porém, foi em um desses monitores que Sawyer encontrou o seu Santo Graal, algo que parecia ser um mapa detalhado da ilha.

Puxou uma cadeira de palhinha empoeirada e sentou de frente para esse monitor. Começou a mexer no mouse checando as localizações no mapa. Uma lhe chamou a atenção, uma área grande definida no mapa como "área ocupacional". Sawyer vasculhou algumas gavetas empoeiradas até encontrar lápis e papel. Fez um rabisco acerca da localização daquele lugar e deixou o porão da casa, satisfeito.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Já faz cinco meses Ben e eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que Juliet nos traiu. E o mais estranho é que a Karen não vê nada demais nisso.- dizia Tom para Benjamin Linus, ambos sentados no confortável sofá da residência dele na ilha.

- Concordo com você Tom, tem algo de muito estranho nessa fuga da Juliet. Pra mim tem alguém querendo me sabotar dentro do projeto. Andei pensando em conversar com Jacob sobre isso.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso?- questionou Tom, incrédulo.

- O quê? Acha que eu não tenho autoridade suficiente?- indagou ele, ofendido com a pergunta de Tom.

- Não, eu não quis dizer isso, eu só...- Tom começou a se explicar quando foi interrompido pela entrada repentina de uma mulher carregando uma bandeja na sala.

- Aqui está o café.- disse a mulher, sorrindo educadamente. – Desculpem a demora, mas o bebê não está me dando sossego hoje.

- Tudo bem, querida, pode deixar a bandeja na mesinha.- falou Ben

Ela pousou cuidadosamente a bandeja com o café na mesinha. Tom ficou olhando para ela com ar de admiração e disse:

- Está cada dia mais bonita, Suzane.

- Para com isso Tom.- ela pediu, sem graça com o elogio.

Um choro de bebê ecoou alto na sala, vindo do quarto. Suzane sorriu.

- Me dêem licença, ele está tão zangado hoje, eu não sei por quê.

Assim que ela deixou a sala, Tom comentou com Benjamin:

- Não importa se a Juliet está tramando alguma coisa contra você, tenho certeza que a Karen não vai poder dar as costas a tudo de bom que você tem feito por aqui, principalmente no que se refere ao seu sucesso no projeto 2342. Durante todo o tempo que Juliet esteve aqui, ela jamais conseguiu algo parecido, nem de longe. Suzane é uma excelente esposa pra você.

- Sim, Suzane foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Sempre tão eficiente e obediente. È o que eu te dizia Tom, que eu ainda ia conquistar meu espaço mais do que merecido nessa organização e agora estou conseguindo isso, em parte graças a Juliet, mas o que isso importa agora?

**------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Suzane não agüentava mais ficar trancafiada dentro daquele quarto de paredes tão brancas que lhe causavam claustrofobia. Benjamin, seu dedicado e amoroso marido, lhe prometera que traria seu filho de volta, e foi o que fez. Ela agora podia embalá-lo junto ao peito com a certeza de que ninguém o tiraria dela, mesmo assim não queria mais ficar ali dentro, ela e o bebê precisavam ver o sol outra vez. Não importava o que Benjamin dissesse sobre contaminação e radiação existente do lado de fora, assim que ele entrasse naquele quarto aprisionador, ela o faria tirá-los de lá.

Pensava nisso com todas as forças de seu ser quando Benjamin entrou no quarto todo sorridente, um brilho de felicidade inundando seus olhos azuis.

- Suzane, querida, finalmente chegou o dia!

Ela ajeitou o bebê no colo e indagou a ele com olhares esperançosos: - Dia de quê?

- Dia de tirar você e o nosso filho daqui, meu amor!

Suzane deu um enorme sorriso. Benjamin abraçou-a e a beijou intensamente nos lábios.

- Chega de ficar aqui trancada! O processo de descontaminação do ambiente foi um sucesso, nós vamos ficar bem.

- E pra onde vamos, Benjamin?

- Pra casa querida, pra casa. Um lar maravilhoso que encontrei pra nós, como nossa antiga casa em Los Angeles. Teremos vizinhos e você poderá fazer amizade com as esposas dos outros cientistas.

- Elas tem filhos também?

- Oh não, meu amor. Elas não tem filhos. O acidente radioativo foi muito cruel, algumas perderam seus bebês, outras sequer podem engravidar. Mas você meu amor, é abençoada. Me deu um filho e quem sabe poderemos ter outros.

- Eu não sei...- ela murmurou incerta. – Eu sei que tudo o que você me diz é verdade, mas eu tenho medo Ben, porque me esforço e não consigo me lembrar de nossa antiga vida, quisera poder lembrar.

- Oh não Suzane, não se torture. È normal você não se lembrar de nada, melhor assim, eu mesmo queria pode esquecer todo o horror que passamos. Mas agora não é hora para tristezas, fiquemos felizes, vamos recomeçar nossas vidas. Alex!- ele chamou e uma adolescente magrinha de cabelos castanhos, cacheados e profundos olhos azuis adentrou o quarto. – Você se lembra da Alex, não se lembra, querida?

Suzane ergueu uma sobrancelha, tinha um olhar confuso ao observar a menina: - Desculpe, eu não...

- Não se preocupe, você vai se lembrar.- Benjamin tranqüilizou-a .- Esta é minha filha Alex, do meu primeiro casamento, sua enteada. A mãe dela morreu há muito tempo e você tem sido uma mãe pra ela desde então. Alex irá levar você e o bebê para nossa casa nova, eu irei para lá em dois ou três dias, assim que terminar alguns assuntos burocráticos por aqui.

- Certo.- concordou Suzane, mecanicamente.

Alex sorriu para ela e acariciou a cabecinha do bebê adormecido em seus braços: - Você finalmente irá para casa, Suzane!

**---------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxx

- Jack, você acha prudente nos ausentarmos da comunidade depois de tudo o que aconteceu aqui meses atrás? Isso sem falar da presença daquela Juliet. Não tem medo dela perto de sua filha?- indagou Sayid com irritação latente.

Estavam todos reunidos na casa de Jack, conversando acerca do sumiço de Sawyer, Paulo, Nikki e Philip.

- Sayid, eu acho que você está exagerando.- retorquiu Jack. – Juliet só tem nos ajudado todos esses meses. O que acha, John?

Locke deu um sorriso enigmático: - Jack, eu até entendo sua lealdade para com essa mulher, afinal ela salvou sua vida, a da Kate e trouxe sua filha ao mundo, mas o Sayid tem sua parcela de razão, cuidado nunca é demais. Além disso, nós fazemos idéia para onde o Sawyer tenha ido.

- Sim.- concordou Charlie. – Ele deve ter ido atrás da Ana-Lucia e do filho dele, não acredita que ela esteja morta.

- E exatamente por isso é que temos de ter cautela. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei do que um pai é capaz para resgatar sua família. Aqueles desgraçados usaram isso contra mim, e podem usar contra o Sawyer também.- falou Michael.

- Michael, está nos dizendo que o Sawyer saiu da comunidade para procurar os Outros e nos trair em troca de recuperar a família como você fez?- questionou Jack.

- Sim, eu estou dizendo isso.- afirmou ele.

- Eu acho que a coisa mais sensata a ser feita aqui, _brothas_, se me permitem.- acrescentou Desmond. – Seria três de nós apenas irem atrás dos desaparecidos, o restante fica aqui e continua seguindo o sistema de vigilância do Sayid para proteger nossa comunidade. O que nós não podemos é deixar que os Outros os peguem e os corrompam, seja lá por qual motivo for, isso enfraquece a comunidade.

- Sábias palavras, Desmond.- disse Eko com um leve sorriso mostrando os dentes muito brancos.

- Então ficamos assim.- falou Sayid, assumindo a missão. – Eu, John e Desmond iremos procurá-los. E se não voltarmos em três dias, um novo grupo deve vir nos procurar.

- Eu quero ir!- disse Jack, com determinação.

- Você não vai!- falou uma voz feminina ainda mais determinada do que ele.

- Como é?

- Isso o que você ouviu Jack, você não vai.- repetiu Kate, com muita seriedade, segurando Lilly nos braços. – Você agora além de líder dessa comunidade, é pai, e eu preciso de você aqui pra me ajudar. Deixe a ação para os outros.

Jack fez cara de chateação, mas não ousou discutir. Sayid trocou olhares divertidos com Locke e Desmond, mas nada disse. Os homens começaram a dispersar da casa de Jack e Kate. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, ela disse:

- Eu te disse há muito tempo que não queria ser a Eva, mas já que você fez questão de ser o Adão, agora agüente!

Ela entregou Lilly com cuidado para Jack que estava com o olhar incrédulo às palavras dela: - Agora, seja um bom marido, e tome conta da nossa filha enquanto eu vou almoçar. E não ouse me contrariar Shephard, ou então vai dormir sob a soleira da porta esta noite já que não temos um sofá pra eu te expulsar pra lá.

Kate saiu da casa segurando o riso, enquanto Jack embalava Lilly desajeitadamente, a menina chorava irritada.

- Eu dou conta disso!- comentou consigo mesmo. – Já passei por situações piores. Vamos filhinha pare de chorar, papai vai acalmar você!

- E aí? Deu certo?- indagou Claire quando Kate chegou à cozinha na praia.

- Com certeza.- respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- E eu não te disse? Temos que ser duras com os homens às vezes, senão eles abusam, só querem saber de caçar e fazer amor, deixam a roupa suja e o cuidado com os bebês só pra gente, mas eu não dou mole pro Charlie não, ele vai passar a tarde inteira tomando conta do Aaron.

Kate riu: - E o Jack vai passar pelo menos umas duas horas tomando conta da Lilly. Daí vamos encontrar com a Sun na horta e nos divertir um pouco, ela vai deixar o Jung com o Jin.

As duas sorriram cúmplices, não era porque viviam em uma ilha que iriam deixar a hierarquia machista de seus antepassados assumir o poder efetivamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Suzane? Eu posso entrar?- pediu Alex, à porta do quarto de sua madrasta. Suas faces estavam coradas de raiva e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Entre, querida!- respondeu Suzane de dentro do quarto, havia acabado de dar banho no bebê e o estava enxugando em cima do trocador.

- Eu quero conversar com você um minuto.- disse Alex, sentando-se na beirada da cama de casal.

- Pode falar, Alex.- disse Suzane de costas para Alex, começando a colocar uma fralda no bebê e fazendo gracinhas para ele que sorria para sua mãe, um único dentinho brotando de sua gengiva rosada.

Alex enxugou uma lágrima teimosa que lhe escorria pela face, e começou a dizer: - È que eu...

- Diga, querida!- pediu Suzane se virando de frente com o bebê roliço nos braços. – Oh, você está chorando. O que aconteceu?

- Sinto falta do Karl.- ela desabafou. – E não sei mais o que fazer, acabei de discutir com o papai, ele não quer me dizer onde ele está, diz que Karl não é uma boa influência pra mim. Meu pai é inacreditável às vezes!

- Meu amor não fique assim.- pediu Suzane com a voz doce. – Você quer que eu fale com ele?

- Como se isso fosse adiantar, meu pai é tão egocêntrico!

- Eu posso tentar mesmo assim!- falou Suzane, com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios.

- Suzane, você é tão maravilhosa. As coisas mudaram totalmente desde que você e o bebê vieram viver conosco.- confessou Alex, acariciando o cabelo loiro e muito liso do bebê.

Suzane ergueu uma sobrancelha, um pouco intrigada com as palavras da enteada.

- Do que está falando, querida? Sempre estivemos juntas, desde que você tinha sete anos, quando me casei com seu pai. O bebê nasceu muitos anos depois porque eu não podia engravidar, ele foi um milagre.- ela beijou a cabecinha loira do filho.

Alex ficou um pouco apreensiva com a observação dela, mesmo assim concordou.

- Yeah, eu sei! Mas me refiro ao tempo em que você esteve doente por causa da contaminação, e ficamos todos separados.

- Ah querida, embora eu não me lembre, deve ser efeito colateral dessa maldita contaminação que nos assolou, tenho certeza que em meu íntimo senti muito a sua falta.

Alex deu um beijo carinhoso na face da madrasta e deu um sorriso triste. Nesse momento, Benjamin entrou no quarto. Ao vê-lo Alex fechou a cara e saiu. Ele ignorou o comportamento rebelde da filha e mexeu com o bebê nos braços de Suzane.

- Cadê o lindinho do papai?

Ao ouvir a voz dele, o bebê caiu no choro. Suzane tentou acalmá-lo.

- Oh meu amor, por que está chorando? È o papai, querido.

Ben fez uma expressão zangada vendo que o bebê não parava de chorar, e disse: - Você o está mimando demais Suzane, por isso ele age desse jeito quando outra pessoa que não você tenta agradá-lo.

- Ele não chora quando Alex o pega no colo.- respondeu ela, balançando-o junto ao peito. – Calma querido, mamãe está aqui!

- Mesmo assim, acho que você passa tempo demais com ele no colo, deveria deixá-lo no carrinho, no berço ou no cercadinho. Ele está ficando muito mal acostumado.

- Por Deus, Ben!- ela queixou-se, sentando com ele na cama outra vez. – Ele só tem cinco meses!- vendo que ele não se acalmava de jeito nenhum, Suzane acalentou-o junto ao corpo e desabotoou a blusa, oferecendo-lhe o seio. O menino começou a mamar e foi ficando bem quietinho nos braços da mãe.

Ben reclamou mais uma vez: - Outra coisa, já disse a você que é hora dele largar o peito, não falta leite em pó nesta casa e se precisarmos um dia deixá-lo com alguém vai ser complicado porque ele ainda mama.

Suzane ergueu os olhos negros para ele, num gesto desafiador, e disse:

- Não farei isso! Ele ainda é muito pequeno, precisa de mim, não o deixarei com ninguém!

Ben a encarou de volta, com aqueles olhos azuis esbugalhados e frios, e indagou: - Está me desafiando Suzane?

Um flash de memória correu pelos olhos dela naquele momento, e ela se viu encarando os olhos do marido daquele mesmo jeito tenso, num lugar escuro, sentia muita raiva, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ficou perturbada e piscou os olhos, confusa antes de dizer:

- Não, não estou te desafiando, me desculpe.

Ele parou de encará-la e falou com a voz calma e firme ao mesmo tempo:

- Òtimo! Quando o menino terminar de mamar, por favor, peça a Alex que tome conta dele e prepare o meu jantar, estou com fome!

Ela assentiu e ele saiu do quarto. Beijou o filho e o apertou mais fortemente junto de si pensando na estranha lembrança que acabara de ter tido. Desde que acordara naquele quarto sinistro de paredes brancas sua vida era um tormento, seu marido jurava que a amava e que ficaria tudo bem, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada antes daquilo e isso a atordoava. Tentou não pensar mais no assunto, lembrando a si mesma que não falara com ele sobre Alex. Falaria à noite quando fossem dormir.

xxxxxxxxxx

O sol havia acabado de se pôr, e uma leve brisa substituía o intenso calor que fizera o dia inteiro na floresta. O pequeno grupo de três pessoas que partira com Sawyer da comunidade de sobreviventes se divertia na casa da pequena fazenda que haviam encontrado no meio da floresta. Paulo preparava um delicioso jantar na cozinha, enquanto Philip jogava xadrez num velho computador empoeirado no canto da sala. Nikki dançava uma música ritmada, havia encontrado um aparelho de som e uma caixa de papelão cheia de cd's. Sawyer bebia uma cerveja Dharma, sentado nos degraus da escadinha da varanda.

Exploraram o lugar o dia inteiro e encontraram muitas coisas que seriam úteis na comunidade. Já estavam satisfeitos com sua descoberta e resolveram que retornariam no dia seguinte para contar a novidade a todos. Sawyer, porém havia encontrado uma provável rota que o levaria até o acampamento dos Outros. Degustava sua cerveja pensando que logo teria de partir, mas não queria levar os três com ele. Queria ir sozinho. Não contou a ninguém sobre o porão cheio de computadores. Já tinha até um plano de como sairia dali sem que eles percebessem. Sabia que era irresponsabilidade deixá-los por sua conta, mas tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar. Provavelmente um grupo de busca já deveria ter sido mandado por Jack atrás deles.

- Hey Sawyer, vem comer, cara! Não vou te chamar duas vezes!- gritou Paulo de dentro da casa.

Um delicioso aroma de frango assado encheu as narinas de Sawyer, e ele sorriu sorvendo mais um gole de sua cerveja.

- Eu já vou!- respondeu. Jantaria e depois quando os três estivessem distraídos, fugiria deles.

Adentrou a sala e puxou Nikki que dançava sozinha para dançar com ele. Começaram a rodopiar pela sala fazendo todo o tipo de passos. Philip parou de jogar xadrez e juntou-se a eles dançando. Logo em seguida Paulo apareceu segurando uma bandeja com um frango assado suculento feito para eles. Os três bateram palmas e foram sentar-se à mesa de madeira para comer. Comeram, riram e jogaram conversa fora se permitindo serem felizes naquele dia de intensas descobertas.

Depois do jantar, sentiram-se muito cansados e acomodaram-se no sofá estofado para descansar. Paulo começou a contar piadas e eles conversaram por mais duas horas. Sawyer já estava ficando agoniado porque eles não dormiam logo para que ele pudesse sair dali. Finalmente, depois de uma espera que pareceu eterna a ele, os três dormiram amontoados no sofá. Sawyer levantou-se e procurou pela mochila de mantimentos que já tinha arrumado. Olhou para os três uma última vez, e disse:

- Desculpem amigos, espero que fiquem bem!

Deixou a casa na ponta dos pés para não acordá-los e correu para o celeiro na calada da noite. Sorriu ao vislumbrar o meio de transporte que o faria percorrer muito mais rápido a floresta íngreme. Num canto do celeiro, coberta com uma lona preta estava uma velha motocicleta. Inacreditavelmente, o grupo não tinha percebido a moto ali, tão preocupados que estavam em procurar outras coisas. Retirou a lona e encheu o tanque da moto com combustível que encontrara num galão guardado em um velho armário na cozinha.

- Aí vou eu!- disse ele todo contente ao montar na motocicleta.

Deu partida rezando para que aquela velharia funcionasse e uma gargalhada escapou de sua garganta ao ouvir o barulho irritante do motor. Saiu ziguezagueando pela fazenda em direção a selva. Nikki despertou com o barulho da motocicleta e assustada procurou por Sawyer com os olhos pela sala. Mas ele não estava lá. Correu para a varanda, a tempo de vê-lo partindo, e gritou:

- Sawyer!

- _Adios,_ Nikki!- foi a única coisa que ele respondeu adentrando a selva com a moto.

Ela limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e exclamar: - _Son of a bitch!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Quer um pouco de café, _brotha_?- indagou Desmond a Locke segurando uma caneca de metal cheia de café quente que ele havia acabado de preparar na fogueira.

Locke sorriu em agradecimento e pegou a caneca das mãos dele. Estavam acampando no meio da floresta, haviam caminhado o dia inteiro em busca de Sawyer, Paulo, Nikki e Philip, mas até agora nem sinal deles. Seguiram suas pegadas até boa parte da floresta, mas depois as perderam de vista, o que tornou complicado continuar a busca. Anoiteceu e resolveram acampar, retomariam a missão no dia seguinte.

Sayid estava quieto em seu canto, degustando uma manga, pensando na discussão que tivera com Shannon quando anunciara a ela que sairia em mais uma missão de resgate. Ela gritara com ele, muito zangada, dizendo que já estava cansada de ser a mulher do soldado que era deixada para trás e insistira muito para ir com ele. Mas Sayid a proibira terminantemente e ela acabou dizendo que quando ele voltasse que tratasse de arranjar outra casa para morar porque estava tudo acabado entre eles.

Desmond sentou-se ao lado dele na fogueira, Locke mais a frente. Perguntou ao iraquiano: - Pensando na amada?

Sayid deu de ombros: - Talvez!

- Ela me pareceu muito zangada quando saímos.

- E estava!- ele respondeu cortando mais um pedaço da manga.

- Minha noiva costumava ficar muito zangada comigo também às vezes, chegou até a me chamar de covarde.

- E o que você respondeu a ela quando fez isso?

- Nada, eu estava sendo um covarde mesmo, o que eu poderia dizer.

- E o que aconteceu com ela?

- Eu a deixei para entrar naquela maldita maratona de barcos que me trouxe até esse lugar. Fico me perguntando se um dia ainda a verei.

- Ultimamente não tenho tido mais certeza de nada.- disse Sayid. – A vida fora desse lugar me parece tão irreal, como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Eu também me sinto assim, já estou aqui há quase cinco anos.

Um farfalhar de folhas interrompeu a conversa deles. Locke ficou em estado de alerta e instintivamente sua mão foi parar no bolso de trás da calça apalpando a faca que trazia escondida.

- Ouviram isso, _brothas_?- indagou Desmond.

- Shiiii!- pediu Sayid, acompanhando Locke. Desmond ficou sentado próximo à fogueira, mas atento a tudo.

O barulho continuou, Locke e Sayid entreolharam-se enviando mensagens silenciosas dizendo que cada um deveria ir por um lado. Sayid se embrenhou na mata por entre as árvores e uma mulher surgiu do meio delas com o mesmo semblante atordoado de sempre.

- Danielle!- exclamou o iraquiano, surpreso ao vê-la.

Continua...


	14. 2342 parte II

2342 parte II

Suzane havia acabado de pôr seu bebê no berço. Ele dormia tranqüilamente e ela sorriu ao vê-lo aconchegado em seu bercinho de balanço. Acariciou a cabecinha dele e sussurrou: - Durma bem, meu anjinho!

Saiu do quarto dele se dirigindo para o seu. Não se sentia bem, o jantar havia sido tenso, Alex não queria sair de seu quarto para comer e seu pai a obrigou. Ela permaneceu à mesa de cabeça baixa e quase nem tocou na comida. Suzane não gostava de vê-la assim, se sentia muito mal, seu marido era muito rígido às vezes e isso a incomodava. Afinal qual era o problema em dizer aonde o namoradinho da menina estava? Era injusto fazer Alex sofrer daquele jeito.

Quando entrou no quarto, Ben estava no banheiro escovando os dentes. Aproveitou para trocar de roupa antes que ele saísse, não sabia por que, mas não se sentia bem quando tinha que se despir na frente dele e principalmente quando ele queria tocá-la. Deveria ter a ver com sua falta de memória e as coisas terríveis que passara antes do grande acidente, de acordo com Benjamin. Mesmo assim, ela se esforçava para ser uma boa esposa.

Não demorou muito e ele saiu do banheiro. Já estava usando o pijama, Suzane também já tinha colocado a comportada camisola branca que ele tanto gostava que ela usasse. Benjamin dizia que aquela camisola a fazia parecer um anjo, a mulher pura por quem ele se apaixonara. Mas essas palavras a faziam sentir-se tão estranha, como se o conceito dele de pureza a respeito dela fosse completamente abstrato.

- E o seu remédio?- ele indagou. Hoje é dia 23.

Suzane assentiu e ele deixou o quarto momentaneamente, voltando com uma seringa preparada. Suzane sentou-se na cama estendeu o braço a ele. Benjamin embebeu algodão em álcool e em seguida perfurou o braço dela com a fina e dolorida agulha. Suzane limitou-se a morder os lábios em meio à dor de sentir o líquido invasivo entrando em suas veias. Assim que ele terminou passou um chumaço de algodão embebido em álcool novamente no braço dela e foi até o banheiro descartar a seringa.

Suzane deitou-se na cama e se cobriu com o lençol dos pés à cabeça.Ele voltou e deitou-se ao lado dela.

- Alex está muito triste, estou muito preocupada com ela.- Suzane comentou.

- Não vejo por quê? A paixão dela por esse garoto é um sentimento infantil que logo deverá passar.

- Se é assim, porque não os deixa namorarem querido, mesmo que sob sua supervisão. Eu gosto tanto de Alex, não gosto de vê-la desse jeito. Por favor, Ben!

- Oh, está bem! Vou permitir que se vejam, mas será responsabilidade sua vigiá-los para que não façam bobagens!

Ele se aproximou mais dela na cama eafastou seus longos cabelos negros, beijando seu pescoço.

- Você é tão linda!

Ela estremeceu, e tentou afastá-lo gentilmente: - Querido, hoje não, eu estou com dor de cabeça e...

- Suzane, querida, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Somos marido e mulher, mesmo que você não se lembre, nós nos casamos e eu nunca parei de te desejar, preciso de você!

- Ben, por favor...não!

- Relaxe querida...

Ele ergueu o cobertor que a cobria e começou a acariciar as coxas dela, levantando o tecido da camisola. Suzane não o impediu, mas permaneceu quieta, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Ben a virou de frente para ele e beijou seus lábios, ela não entreabriu a boca para permitir que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ele ficou muito zangado com isso e deu-lhe um tapa na face, fazendo seu rosto arder. Lágrimas deslizaram por sua face.

- Por Deus, Suzane! Não me casei com uma geladeira! Você é minha esposa, trate de cumprir com suas obrigações.

Suzane apertou os olhos cheios de lágrimas, soluçando, mas nada disse. Ben voltou a beijá-la e dessa vez ela permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo, mas não o beijava de volta, sentia repulsa do próprio marido. Ele tocava todo o corpo de Suzane, ela, porém não sentia nenhum prazer, somente um vazio profundo em sua alma. Quando ele a possuiu ela abafou um grito de desespero e raiva. Aquilo era doloroso e humilhante. Fechava os olhos tentando se projetar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ali com ele.

xxxxxxxxxx

O dia raiou e o grupo que havia partido em busca dos desaparecidos ainda não tinha voltado. Shannon estava amuada em sua barraca, arrependida por ter brigado com Sayid, estava com medo de que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele. Desde o ataque que sofreram por aquele estranho grupo tão diferente dos Outros que conheceram antes, a explosão da escotilha "The Swan" e o desaparecimento de Tina, a maioria tinha medo de se embrenhar na floresta sozinha porque sabiam que poderiam não retornar nunca mais.

Hurley havia levantado cedo para preparar o café das crianças. Libby ultimamente, por causa da gravidez andava muito cansada e sobrara para ele cuidar dos pequenos. Arrumou cereal, leite e algumas frutas na mesa, colocando Emma e Zack para comerem. Walt apareceu e se juntou a eles no café. Vincent lambia a mão de Zack, pedindo comida, quando Hurley virava de costas o menino dava um generoso pedaço de fruta para o animal. Ao ver que o prato de frutas do garoto estava quase vazio, Hurley sorriu e fez um carinho nos cabelos loiros de Zack achando que ele tivesse comido tudo, normalmente ele dava trabalho para comer. Emma e Walt entreolharam-se, trocando risinhos cúmplices ao perceber que Zack enganava Hurley.

- Continue assim, _dude_! Coma direitinho!

Ele serviu leite em um copo para Libby e saiu caminhando para a casa que dividia com ela e as crianças.

- Amor, te trouxe um pouco de leite.- entrou dizendo isso, mas parou de repente ao ver que Juliet estava na casa aplicando algo com uma seringa no braço de Libby. – Mas o que é isso?- bradou deixando o copo de leite se estabacar no chão e derramar tudo.

- Hugo, querido...- começou a dizer Libby.

Mas Hurley não a ouviu, saiu furioso em direção à cabana de Jack para relatar-lhe o que acabara de presenciar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jack!Jack!- gritava Hurley entrando esbaforido na casa de Jack. O médico ainda dormia abraçado a Kate na cama. Lilly também dormia em seu bercinho, mas os gritos de Hurley inevitavelmente a acordaram e ela pôs-se a chorar desesperada.

Jack levantou-se de um salto, piscando os olhos, confuso ao ver Hurley em seu quarto. Kate apressou-se em acalmar a filha no berço, balançando-o.

- Shiiii, dorme amorzinho, está tudo bem, mamãe está aqui!

- O que houve Hurley?- indagou Jack.

- _Dudes_, desculpem acordar vocês assim, mas é aquela Juliet, ela está lá na minha casa aplicando uma injeção na Libby. Jack, você me garantiu que eu podia confiar nela. Então eu te pergunto, está sabendo alguma coisa sobre o que ela anda fazendo com a Libby?

Jack ficou sério ao ouvir aquilo, mas não parecia chocado.

- Bem, Hurley, se ela estava fazendo isso com a Libby deve ter algum motivo. Libby está grávida talvez sejam suplementos vitamínicos como os que ela aplicou na Kate durante toda a gravidez.

- Eu acho que você deve checar isso Jack!- censurou Kate, desistindo de balançar o berço porque Lilly não se acalmava, achou melhor pegá-la no colo. Uma vez nos braços de sua mãe a menina começou a procurar instintivamente pelo seio dela.

Jack assentiu às palavras de Kate e saiu de casa com Hurley. Kate acomodou-se na cama para amamentar a filha e ficou pensando que essa talvez fosse a oportunidade que estava esperando para desmascarar Juliet e fazer com que todos se voltassem contra ela e a expulsassem da comunidade. Daí, nem mesmo Jack iria poder protegê-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tem certeza que é por aqui, Danielle?- questionou Sayid depois que eles passaram boa parte da madrugada seguindo a francesa floresta adentro. Ela havia contado a eles que sabia onde estavam as pessoas que eles procuravam.

- Sim.- ela respondeu monossilábica.

Locke e Desmond não faziam perguntas, apenas a seguiam pela floresta. E conforme ela havia dito, não demorou muito e chegaram a uma clareira onde havia uma pequena fazenda.

- Seus amigos estão lá dentro da casa principal!- disse Rosseau.

- Estão sendo mantidos reféns?- indagou Sayid já preparando sua arma.

- Eu não sei.- ela respondeu se afastando de volta para o interior da floresta.

- Aonde você vai, irmã?- perguntou Desmond.

- Já mostrei onde eles estão, agora é com vocês.- e dizendo isso ela partiu rumo aos seus esconderijos.

Sayid trocou olhares significativos com Locke e Desmond, e empunhando suas armas os três adentraram o terreno da fazenda em busca de seus amigos perdidos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer caminhava pela floresta extremamente cansado. Seus pés estavam cheios de bolhas devido à longa caminhada. O combustível da moto havia acabado no meio do caminho e ele fora obrigado a seguir adiante com suas próprias pernas, não podia desistir agora, não quando sentia que estava tão perto de encontrá-la.

Procurou pelo rascunho do mapa que havia feito na casa da fazenda, mas não o encontrou, seus bolsos estavam vazios. Exasperou-se, como poderia tê-lo perdido. Caminhou mais alguns metros e então deixou-se cair aos pés de uma árvore cujo tronco estava envelhecido e as folhas murchas. Sentia muita sede, mas não conseguia se lembrar onde fora parar sua mochila. Recostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e um cheiro pútrido encheu-lhe as narinas.

Olhou para o chão aos seus pés e notou que um estranho odor exalava do solo úmido. Num instinto, começou a cavar o lugar com as próprias mãos e vermes saltaram sobre seus olhos, pareciam se alimentar de alguma coisa enterrada na areia. Horrorizado ele jogou o corpo para trás e seus lábios começaram a tremer ao se dar conta do que estava enterrado no solo.

- Não, não pode ser!- murmurou baixinho e concentrou-se no que via. Mas era verdade, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar isso. – Ana! Ana-Lucia! Não!- gritou num desespero latente, sua garganta se fechou, o ar faltou-lhe, o coração despedaçou. Aquele era o túmulo de sua amada, os Outros realmente a tinham assassinado.

Berrou como um louco, gritando e praguejando:

- Deus, onde você está? Por que me abandonou?

De repente, uma dor aguda em sua cabeça deixou-o confuso e ele remexeu-se no solo úmido. Levou as mãos ao ponto da dor e abriu os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Não havia árvore envelhecida, nem solo coberto de vermes e muito menos um corpo. Era dia e estava recostado a uma mangueira frondosa pendendo frutos. O solo ao redor estava intacto, estivera tendo um pesadelo. Agradeceu silenciosamente ao fato de ter batido a cabeça na árvore enquanto sonhava, caso contrário ainda estaria vivendo o mesmo devaneio.

Esfregou os olhos, aquilo havia sido muito real. A moto que ele pegara na fazenda estava estacionada próxima a ele e ainda possuía combustível razoável para levá-lo mais alguns quilômetros floresta adentro. Sua mochila a alguns metros dele apenas. Apanhou a garrafinha de água, tomou fôlego e voltou a pôr os pés na estrada. Ligou a moto e meteu a mão no bolso da calça jeans, o rascunho do mapa estava lá e aparentemente Sawyer estava no caminho certo. Se o que vira em seu pesadelo fosse uma realidade, ele tinha de descobrir, já não podia mais ficar vivendo de incertezas.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Na comunidade, Hurley, Jack, Libby e Juliet conversavam na casa do primeiro, a médica tentava esclarecer a eles o que fazia com Libby. Disse que havia um tipo de magnetismo na ilha que prejudicava os bebês e que as injeções que aplicara em Kate e que agora aplicava em Libby eram para protegê-la e prevenir que o bebê nascesse bem e saudável. Hurley torceu o nariz para aquelas explicações e cobrou de Libby:

- E por que não me contou, Libby?

- Porque eu sabia que ficaria zangado desse jeito, não confia na Juliet e achei melhor omitir esse fato de você.

- Hugo, não sei por que alguns de vocês ainda pensam que quero lhes fazer mal.- disse Juliet. – Eu só teria a perder se estivesse fazendo isso.

- Eu não tô falando com você.- protestou Hurley. – E agora é melhor você sair da minha casa.

Juliet assentiu e retirou-se. Jack voltou-se para Hurley: - Acho que as coisas estão esclarecidas agora, não é Hurley?

E dizendo isso, ele saiu logo atrás de Juliet. Ainda a chamou antes que ela se afastasse muito da casa de Hurley. Ao ouvi-lo chamá-la, Juliet voltou-se para Jack e fitou longamente seus olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Sei que não está fazendo mal a Libby, mas gostaria de ser informado caso você venha a realizar outro procedimento como esse na Libby ou em alguma outra mulher da comunidade.

- Como quiser, Jack.- respondeu ela, sem emoção.

xxxxxxxxxx

Suzane lavava a louça do café da manhã mecanicamente, lágrimas teimosas escorriam por seus olhos, relembrando a terrível noite que passara. Sentia-se violentada. Não conseguira comer nada desde a hora em que acordara. Dera banho no bebê, alimentara-o, prepara o café de Ben e Alex e depois fora para a pia cuidar da louça suja. Pensou no tapa que seu marido lhe dera quando não me mostrou receptiva a fazer sexo com ele. Geralmente Benjamin não era um homem agressivo, era até bastante paciente, mas de uns tempos pra cá ele vinha sendo um tanto ríspido com ela e Alex; notava hostilidade vinda da parte dele até com o bebê e achava isso estranho.

Perguntava-se por que havia se casado com ele, o que a atraíra nele afinal? Pedira várias vezes a ele que contasse como eram suas vidas antes do acidente. Mas ele sempre se esquivava das perguntas, ficava visivelmente zangado quando ela começava a questionar demais, limitava-se a dizer que agora estavam bem e que ela precisaria tomar aquelas injeções de descontaminação até o fim da vida para evitar que algum efeito colateral da exposição ao magnetismo a levasse à morte.

Mas ela não ficava satisfeita com aquelas respostas evasivas e a cada dia que passava sentia uma necessidade pungente de saber mais sobre o que acontecera com ela antes do acidente.

**---------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara àquela casa Suzane estava sozinha. Benjamin havia partido com Tom e outros homens para a Hydra e Alex estava perambulando pela floresta ao redor da vila. Uma estranha sensação de liberdade atingiu Suzane e ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de vasculhar tudo o que pudesse no escritório particular do marido e tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre seu passado que não conseguia se lembrar.

Ele mantinha a chave do escritório presa num cordão no pescoço, mas Suzane fora esperta e enquanto ele tomava banho para sair ela deu um jeito de sumir com a chave e Benjamin não se deu conta disso, pois não precisou mais ir ao escritório naquele dia. Assim que se viu sozinha, Suzane colocou o bebê pra dormir e destrancou o escritório. Começou a vasculhar as gavetas, mas só encontrou toda uma papelada sem sentindo com o logotipo da Dharma Initiative nas capas. Já estava quase desistindo quando uma pasta vermelha escondida propositadamente entre outras lhe chamou a atenção. Ávida, ela puxou uma cadeira e examinou o conteúdo da pasta. Era uma ficha pessoal bastante detalhada sobre um homem chamado James Ford.

- James Ford!- ela repetiu para si mesma, o nome martelando em sua cabeça insistentemente de modo familiar.

Examinou a ficha rapidamente com os olhos, não podia se demorar muito, certamente seu marido mandaria um de seus cães de guarda visitá-la para saber o que ela estava fazendo, era sempre assim, Suzane se sentia vigiada 24 horas por dia. Já ia fechando a pasta quando uma foto caiu no chão sob seus pés. Ela a recolheu e ficou observando a foto durante vários minutos. James Ford, o homem no retrato parecia ser alguém que ela conhecia de longa data, só não sabia de onde, talvez fosse um funcionário da Hydra que tivesse passado por ela no dia em que fora levada à Vila.

Tocou o belo rosto dele na foto e sentiu uma ternura inexplicável tomar conta de seu ser. Colocou a foto junto ao peito e decidiu guardá-la consigo. Devolveu a pasta e os outros papéis para o mesmo lugar.

- Suzane!- alguém a chamou a porta da casa.

Ela engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz de Bryan, um dos assistentes de seu marido e apressou-se em deixar o escritório depressa.

**-------------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Final de tarde, Sawyer já havia percorrido boa parte do caminho que levava até a uma espécie de divisa com a tal área ocupacional que constava no mapa. Como a impressão do mapa estava um tanto apagada ele não teve como discernir direito o que aquele intervalo entre a floresta e a área ocupacional significava para que pudesse desenhá-lo. O combustível da moto já estava no fim e não demorou muito para que ela parasse de funcionar de vez.

Aborrecido Sawyer jogou a motocicleta num canto e seguiu a pé. Já estava praticamente decidido a encontrar um lugar para acampar para voltar à busca de manhã quando avistou a divisa apontada pelo mapa. Ficou abismado com o tamanho da instalação, era uma enorme cerca elétrica de última geração que circundava um perímetro grande da ilha.

- Bastardos!- xingou, jogando um graveto que apanhou no chão contra a cerca para ver se a mesma era eletrificada.

Uma espécie de raio laser foi disparado pela cerca dizimando o galho em segundos. Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente, como faria para atravessá-la?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Há muito tempo, John Locke deixara de ser um homem facilmente enganável, por isso se mantinha em estado de alerta enquanto ele, Sayid e Desmond vasculhavam a pequena fazenda em busca de seus amigos saídos da comunidade.

Já tinham olhado quase tudo e nenhum sinal deles. Nem de seus amigos, nem dos Outros. O lugar estava completamente vazio. Mesmo assim, aquela sensação ruim que costumava acometer Desmond sempre que algo impossível de ser evitado estava para acontecer começou a perturbá-lo.

- Não tem nada aqui John!- observou Sayid varrendo a propriedade com seus olhos treinados de soldado.

- Aparentemente sim!- disse Locke. – Vamos dar mais uma olhada na casa principal.

- Não, _brothas_!- gritou Desmond de repente, sobressaltado.

- Mas por que não?- indagou Sayid sem entender, de pé sobre o último degrau da escadinha que levava à porta de entrada da casa, girando a maçaneta.

Uma explosão se fez nesse exato momento fazendo Sayid voar longe. Desmond refugiou-se no próprio chão. Locke que estava próximo a Sayid também foi jogado para trás, caindo com o rosto virado para o chão de terra batida aos pés de um par de botas do exército. Ergueu os olhos e seguiu aquelas botas, passando pelo par de pernas um pouco tortas e desajeitadas até a face ameaçadora. O homem aparentava ter bem mais de cinqüenta anos, cabelos grisalhos ralos e um tapa olho do lado esquerdo que o fazia parecer um pirata. Seu sotaque, provavelmente oriundo de algum ponto remoto da ex-União Soviética completava o quadro:

- O que pensa que está fazendo, John Locke?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pensa Sawyer, há muito tempo o homem se distanciou do macaco, deve ter alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça que sirva para resolver o dilema de como atravessar essa cerca!- Sawyer dizia a si mesmo imaginando mil e uma maneiras de passar pela cerca elétrica que o separava da Vila dos Outros.

Andava de um lado para o outro agoniado, sem saber o que fazer.

- Deve ter uma senha pra acessar a porcaria dessa cerca, mas qual seria? "Não confie em ninguém"?- disse ele, citando uma memorável frase de Arquivo X. - Fala sério!

Ele começou a esfregar insistentemente o dedo indicador na testa como se com esse gesto uma idéia fosse brotar e resolver seu problema. Estava tão distraído que não notou quando uma pessoa surgiu por trás dele.

- Ficar aí parado não vai te ajudar a atravessar!- disse uma voz feminina com sotaque francês.

- Òtimo, a madame esquisita tentando me dar um conselho, como se você soubesse um jeito de atravessar essa cerca.

- Na verdade eu sei.- respondeu Rosseau com muita certeza. – Descobri essa cerca algum tempo depois de ter sido amarrada no meio da floresta durante a missão de resgatar você.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, de repente estava muito interessado no que Rosseau tinha a dizer.

- Certo, eu estou ouvindo...

- Fiquei vários dias imaginando um jeito de atravessar essa cerca até que o óbvio surgiu em minha mente.- ela continuou. – O único jeito de atravessá-la sem ser consumido pela eletricidade seria passando por cima da cerca.

- Ah claro, e você mede mais de dois metros de altura, por isso conseguiu essa façanha.- debochou Sawyer.

Ela ignorou o gracejo dele, definitivamente Danielle Rosseau não se atinha à piadas.

- Na verdade.- ela explicou. – Eu cortei o tronco de uma árvore e usei para escalar até o topo da cerca. A madeira não conduz energia.Depois me pendurei na ponta do tronco e me joguei na grama.

- Mas isso é muito arriscado.- retorquiu Sawyer.

- Mas valerá a pena se arriscar se deseja encontrar seu amor.

- Você sabe onde a Ana-Lucia está?- ele indagou, o coração começando a bater muito forte.

- Logo atrás daquela cerca.- respondeu ela voltando para o interior da floresta.

- Peraí, e como você conseguiu entrar e sair de lá sem ser vista? Ô francesa, volta aqui!

Mas ela já tinha desaparecido, tão rápido quando aparecera.

- Sei não, mas algo me diz que essa mulher possui a capacidade de desaparatar!

Ele buscou com os olhos o provável tronco que ela teria usado para atravessar a cerca e para sua surpresa não foi difícil encontrá-lo escondido no meio de algumas folhagens. Se atravessasse a cerca, não sabia como voltaria para o seu lado da ilha, o risco de ser pego pelos Outros era grande, mas naquele momento isso não importava, Ana-Lucia estava perto, ele podia sentir e apenas aquela cerca o mantinha longe dela.

Com um certo esforço conseguiu colocar sozinho o tronco no alto da cerca e benzendo-se, gesto que não fazia desde o High School começou a se esgueirar pelo tronco com a mochila nas costas. A travessia tensa durou cerca de cinco minutos quando então ele finalmente chegou ao outro lado, são e salvo. Não perderia mais nenhum minuto de sua busca por Ana-Lucia e o pequeno James.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, tentando ver se não havia sido seguida. Constatando que estava sozinha seguiu seu caminho. Mais adiante, antes que pudesse chegar às cavernas, ouviu um barulho familiar atrás de si e franziu o cenho antes de dizer:

- Vincent, por que me seguiu?

O cachorro deu um latido alegre e abanou o rabo. Shannon acariciou a cabeça do cão.

- A Kate disse que eu não podia trazer ninguém, como vou explicar isso a ela?- gracejou.

- Shannon é você?- indagou uma voz feminina vinda do meio das árvores.

- Yeah!

Aline surgiu diante dela, com o semblante sério:

- Estamos te esperando, só falta você. A Kate já vai começar!

Shannon assentiu e seguiu Aline até as cavernas. Ficou surpresa ao notar que boa parte das mulheres da comunidade estavam presentes à reunião sugerida por Kate. Apenas o tema ainda era um mistério. Shannon tomou um lugar ao lado de Amanda e preparou-se para ouvir o que Kate tinha a dizer:

- Em primeiro lugar, eu queria agradecer a todas vocês por terem atendido ao meu pedido mesmo sem saberem do que se tratava.

As mulheres tinham os seus olhares atentos a Kate, caminhando de um lado a outro enquanto balançava levemente a pequena Lilly nos braços. Assim como Jack, Kate também era muito respeitada dentro da comunidade. Todos conheciam seu passado de fugitiva da polícia, mas não se importavam com isso, porque Kate dera inúmeras vezes prova de sua lealdade para com eles.

- Pedi a vocês que viessem até aqui, porque tem algo acontecendo dentro da nossa comunidade que me preocupa, ou melhor, alguém.

- Está falando de Juliet?- questionou Libby. – Me desculpe, Kate, mas não acho que ela seja uma ameaça para nós dentro das atuais circunstâncias.

Kate franziu o cenho, e respondeu: - Tudo bem Libby, eu entendo que esteja querendo confiar nela, afinal ela é muito persuasiva e deve ter dito muitas coisas a você que te fizeram crer que ela está do nosso lado, mas tem muito mais coisa aí.

- Não sou tão facilmente manipulável assim, Katherine.- falou Libby, ofendida.

- Mas a Kate tem razão em sentir desconfiança em relação à Juliet.- disse Amanda. – Essa mulher, pelo que eu sei, trancou ela, Jack e Sawyer em jaulas. Desapareceu com a Ana-Lucia e o bebê dela. Então mesmo que ela esteja há cinco meses em nossa comunidade, esse fatos me impede de confiar nela.

Kate deu um sorriso, finalmente alguém a seu favor.

- Eu também não vou muito com a cara dela!- garantiu Rose.

- Uma vez...- começou a dizer Anabeth Silas, uma jovem de 26 anos, jeito tímido, calmo e reservado, a beleza escondida atrás de grandes óculos de armação dourada que a faziam lembrar uma nerd caricatural de filmes adolescentes. – Ela ficou me fazendo algumas perguntas estranhas e muito pessoais durante o jantar.

- Que tipo de perguntas?- indagou Kate.

- Se eu estava namorando alguém da comunidade e se...- o rosto dela corou levemente.- Se já tínhamos dormido juntos.

Debbie deu uma risadinha debochada e cochichou com Dionna: - Como se algum dos homens do acampamento fosse louco em dormir com uma baranga que nem a Anabeth.

- Para com isso Debbie!- ralhou Dionna.

- Certo Kate, eu concordo com você que existe algo de errado com a Juliet.- se pronunciou Sun. – Talvez ela esteja mesmo nos escondendo alguma coisa, mas o que poderíamos fazer para descobrir isso?

- Espioná-la?- sugeriu Claire que apertava Aaron junto de si, o garotinho estava louco para sair do lado dela e ir mexer com Vincent.

- Quer o Au-Au, mamãe!

- Fica quietinho meu amor, por favor.- pediu ela ao filho.

- Exatamente Claire!- se empolgou Kate. – Vamos fazer o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro. Vamos espioná-la, entrar no jogo dela, fazer de conta que a presença dela entre nós não nos incomoda de jeito nenhum.

- Eu estou dentro.- disse Melissa Donald, a escritora de folhetins românticos, cabelos muito ruivos e mais sardas no rosto do que Kate.

- Quem mais está comigo?- perguntou Kate, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Logo uma a uma, as mulheres da comunidade começaram a erguer as mãos concordando com o plano de Kate. Libby hesitou um pouco, mas acabou erguendo sua mão para o ar também, pensando que não deveria de maneira alguma se interpor sobre a decisão da maioria das mulheres.

Kate estava radiante, pois estava perto de expulsar Juliet da comunidade para sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As nuvens no céu começaram a ficar perigosamente escuras, anunciando uma tempestade. Suzane as observava através da janela de vidro do quarto, deitada na cama com o semblante deprimido. Apoiava seu bebê com a mão direita, ele brincava com vários brinquedos, sentadinho ao seu lado, parecia conversar com eles:

- Bababababa!- fazia sua boquinha, emitindo sons ininteligíveis enquanto arremessava os bichinhos de borracha de um lado para o outro.

Suzane ouviu passos ecoando na sala, ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou:

- Alex, é você querida?

- Não, sou eu Suzane.

Suzane sorriu ao reconhecer o timbre doce da voz de sua melhor amiga Cindy.

- Eu estou aqui no quarto com o James!

Cindy entrou no quarto e sentou na cama, cumprimentando-a:

- Oi amiga, como está?

- Não muito bem.- respondeu Suzane.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Antes que eu te responda, você sabe da Alex? Aquela garota não para um segundo.

- Sei sim, eu a vi há pouco jogando cartas na casa do Ryan. Mas agora me diz, o que aconteceu? Por que está com essa carinha tão triste?

Suzane fitou os olhos castanhos de Cindy, sentindo-se encorajada a continuar. Era incrível como se sentia bem quando Cindy estava com ela. Talvez fosse porque de todos com quem convivia ali naquela comunidade, Cindy fosse a que lhe parecia mais familiar. Acreditava até que durante o acidente, Cindy era uma das pessoas que estava com ela.

**---------------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Suzane, venha até aqui!- gritou Ben do jardim. Tem alguém aqui fora que deseja muito vê-la.

- Só um minuto, estou terminando de colocar o bolo no forno.

Ela ajustou o timer no fogão e limpou as mãos no avental. Jogou um beijo para o filho que brincava no colo de Alex e se dirigiu até o jardim. Uma mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos profundamente castanhos lhe sorria. Suzane ficou um pouco perturbada com aquela visão e apoiou-se momentaneamente no batente da casa. Um flash muito rápido passou diante de seus olhos. Estava chovendo muito e ela sentia muito medo, queria saber onde estava Cindy, mas não a encontrava e chamava por seu nome. Um homem alto e corpulento dizia que devia deixar Cindy para trás. Balbuciou, emocionada: - Cin-dy!

A mulher começou a sorrir-lhe ainda mais e correu até ela, dizendo:

- Sim, sou eu minha amiga, Cindy.

- Pensei que estava morta, não me deixaram voltar para te buscar...

- Mas eu estou bem, e não vou a lugar nenhum.- as duas se abraçaram enquanto Benjamin assistia a cena com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

**-----------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxx

- Cindy, por favor, o que eu vou lhe contar é muito sério e preciso que jamais comente isso com ninguém.- Suzane pediu.

- Está bem Suzane, você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Mamamamama...- fez o bebê, mostrando um patinho de borracha para a mãe.

- Sim meu amor, é o patinho.- respondeu Suzane acariciando a cabecinha do filho.

- Oh, James!- se derreteu Cindy para o bebê. – Que garotinho mais fofinho!

Suzane respirou fundo e continuou a conversar com Cindy:

- Cindy, você não tem idéia do que tenho passado. As coisas tem sido cada dia piores, eu acho que...- ela hesitou, mas completou em seguida: - Deixei de amar meu marido.

- Oh, Suzane! Por que está dizendo isso, amiga?- alarmou-se Cindy.

- Porque é a verdade. Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada do que aconteceu antes do acidente. Talvez eu o amasse antes, mas agora eu o repudio, Cindy!- ela se exaltou. – Ontem à noite, ele me obrigou a fazer sexo com ele, foi horrível, Deus, eu o odeio! Não quero que ele me toque nunca mais!

As lágrimas começaram a deslizar pela face dela sem controle. James começou a fitar os olhos lacrimejantes da mãe espontaneamente e suas mãozinhas tocaram o rosto molhado, deslizando até os lábios dela. Suzane beijou a mão do filho e tentou se recompor. Cindy colocou uma mão em seu ombro tentando reconfortá-la.

- Não fique assim amiga, tenho certeza que isso é só uma crise, que vai passar.

- Não vai passar, porque tenho pensado outro homem, é só o que faço todos os dias- ela revelou.

Cindy alargou os olhos castanhos:

- Como? Quem?

- Eu não sei quem ele é! Eu vi seu retrato uma vez, talvez já o tenha visto, não sei!- Suzane achou melhor não revelar a amiga que guardava um retrato do homem consigo.

- Meu Deus Suzane, então esqueça-o! Seu marido é um homem maravilhoso, você só precisa ter paciência que as coisas vão melhorar! Um dia você irá se lembrar de tudo, se lembrar do quanto eram felizes juntos antes do acidente. Todos os casais queriam ser iguais a vocês dois, escuta o que eu estou te dizendo.

O telefone do quarto soou alto cortando a conversa das duas. Suzane esticou o braço para atender o aparelho.

- Aababibuba...- dizia James, dessa vez mostrando os bichinhos para Cindy.

- Que lindo! São os seus amiguinhos?- ela indagou, brincando com o bebê.

- Alô? Olá querido.- saudou Suzane falsamente ao escutar a voz de seu marido do outro lado da linha. – Você já está vindo?

Cindy ficou atenta à conversa dela.

- Sim, claro. Está certo, estará tudo pronto quando você chegar. Também te amo.

Suzane pousou o aparelho de volta no gancho e disse a Cindy:

- Amiga, Benjamin já está vindo pra casa e deseja que eu faça uma macarronada com molho de tomates frescos para o jantar. Terei que ir até a horta, você pode olhar o James pra mim um pouco?

- Mas é claro Suzane!- respondeu Cindy.

- Então já vou, depois conversamos mais!

Ela ia saindo do quarto quando James notou e caiu no choro, balbuciando com sua vozinha rouca: - Mamamama!

- Oh meu amor, mamãe já volta, tá bom? Fica com a tia Cindy!

- Hey James, não chora, gatinho. Vamos brincar com os bichinhos, que tal?- disse Cindy tentando confortá-lo.

Suzane passou correndo pela porta da casa, queria ir e voltar logo, Ben não se demoraria.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava muito cansado, já havia caminhado muito. Parou em uma árvore para beber água, tirou a garrafinha da mochila que havia enchido em um riacho próximo e tomou em grandes goles. Algo incomodava dentro de seu sapato. Sentou-se e retirou a bota. Seus olhos azuis se alargaram quando virou a bota ao contrário e um enorme escorpião venenoso caiu de lá de dentro. Olhou para a palma do pé, havia sido picado.

Ficou preocupado com isso, não sabia quanto tempo o veneno de um escorpião demorava para agir, mesmo assim continuou andando. Logo avistou o que tanto esperava, uma praça com coreto, cercada de casas de madeira que pareciam de bonecas, de tão arrumadinhas e bem-feitas. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, mas foi nesse momento que sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, o veneno do escorpião estava começando a agir.

Apoiou-se em outra árvore, escondido, observando o movimento das pessoas na vila. Não podia aparecer assim, senão provavelmente seria morto. Tinha duas opções ficar e morrer ali por causa do veneno do escorpião ou se mostrar e levar um tiro dos Outros. Optou por se esconder em uma horta de tamanho razoável que avistou, não muito longe dali até que conseguisse resolver o que fazer.

A chuva desabou naquele momento. Suzane apertou o passo em direção à horta, já estava praticamente correndo. O vestido branco de algodão cru colando no corpo, tirou as sandálias rasteiras e começou a correr descalça com elas nas mãos até que chegou a horta. Avistou os tomates vermelhos reluzentes e pegou um dos cestos de palha que havia encostado na cerca de madeira da horta e pôs-se a colhê-los.

As pernas de Sawyer já não o obedeciam mais, mas ele continuava se forçando a ficar em pé. Seu coração saltou do peito ao ver que não estava sozinho na horta, havia uma mulher de vestido branco e cabelos muito negros e cacheados. Arrastou-se até ela.

Suzane já havia recolhido tomates suficientes e já estava indo embora quando deu de cara com um homem loiro, alto, forte e musculoso, barbado, sujo de lama e com o semblante pálido. Abafou um grito com as mãos e deixou cair o cesto de tomates ao chão. Ao fitar os olhos negros dela, o homem balbuciou com um pequeno sorriso antes de desmaiar aos pés dela:

- Te encontrei, Ana-Lucia!

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio


	15. Longe é um lugar que não existe parte I

Episódio 8- "Longe é um lugar que não existe"

Sinopse: Suzane encontrou um homem misterioso que lhe parece familiar, as dúvidas em relação ao seu passado só aumentam. Sayid e o grupo de busca que partiu para encontrar Sawyer foi capturado e agora estão à mercê dos Outros novamente. Conseguirão escapar?

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**--------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Vem, vamos correr! Anda Sayid!- dizia o pequeno Arquimed para seu melhor amigo. Os dois garotos corriam no bosque em frente à escola, suas mães observando-os brincarem pacientemente.

- E vamos correr até onde?- indagou Sayid arfando, não queria parar de correr.

- Até aquela árvore.- indicou Arquimed se esforçando para passar a frente do amigo.

- Não, você não vai me ganhar!- disse Sayid aumentando a velocidade.

Os dois começaram a rir e se apressaram até a árvore. Arquimed chegou primeiro e ficou se gabando.

- Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei!

Sayid se escorou no tronco seco da árvore. Fazia um sol muito forte e o menino suava sem parar. Quando levantou a vista, deu de cara com a menina que mais detestava na escola. Ela sorriu para ele, mas Sayid fechou a cara. Irritada, a menina empurrou-o diretamente para uma poça de lama que havia próximo à árvore. Sayid caiu de cara e seu rosto foi completamente tomado pela lama.

A mãe dele correu imediatamente até lá. Ajudou o filho a ergue-se e encarou a menina, balançando a cabeça negativamente: - Oh Nadia, por que você provoca tanto o pequeno Sayid?

Nadia deu de ombros e saiu correndo para longe dali.

**-------------------------------------**

(Fim do Flashback)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um gosto inconfundível de sangue encheu sua boca, e instintivamente ele cuspiu o líquido amargo como fel. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu totalmente, eles estavam extremamente doloridos, como se tivessem sido socados por horas. Mas ele não conseguia se lembrar.

Puxou uma respiração profunda e forçou-os a se abrirem apesar da dor. Estava num lugar escuro, uma espécie de porão cheio de computadores. Era apertado e tinha cheiro de mofo. Ouviu passos se aproximando, vozes ao longe, mas nada fazia muito sentido. Tentou se mexer, mas se deu conta de que estava fortemente amarrado. De repente, deu com um par de olhos verdes belos e sombrios ao mesmo tempo, encarando-o. Não conseguiu conter um suspiro de susto.

- Onde é que eu estou? Quem é você?- forçou-se a dizer. Sua voz soou baixa, temerosa.

- Nos meus domínios, Sayid Jarrah!- respondeu uma voz feminina sedutora, a dona daqueles olhos verdes intensos.

- Onde estão meus amigos?

A mulher deu um sorriso maldoso e respondeu: - Você não tem amigos aqui, soldado. Mas pode ter aliados, tudo só depende de você!

Ela atirou na direção dele uma vasilha metálica redonda cheia de água. Sayid se abaixou e bebeu o líquido reconfortante como pôde. Quando ergueu a cabeça, a mulher de olhos verdes não estava mais lá, havia desaparecido como que por encanto. Ele pensou em gritar para ver se ela aparecia outra vez, mas sentia-se tão cansado e sua cabeça doía tanto que ele não conseguiu coordenar os pensamentos e acabou voltando a adormecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzane estava muito nervosa com a situação que se desenhava a sua frente. Um homem havia surgido do nada na horta e desmaiara aos seus pés pronunciando palavras sem sentido. Sua primeira reação foi ficar longe, observando-o de canto de olho enquanto a chuva terminava de encharcar a ambos. Depois, mesmo que temerosa, se aproximou dele e agachou-se ao seu lado. Queria saber quem ele era, nunca o tinha visto na vila. Levantou o cabelo molhado de seu rosto e sentiu uma pontada forte no peito. Olhar para o rosto dele foi tão intenso que ela caiu para trás, sentando-se no chão lamacento da horta.

Respirou fundo e tentou conter o tremor inexplicável que sentia pelo corpo todo só de olhar para ele. Voltou a fitá-lo, dessa vez mais de perto e se deu conta que sim, sabia quem ele era, pelo menos de vista. Era o homem da foto que ela encontrara no escritório de seu marido, o retrato que guardava consigo há meses, a sete chaves. Com certeza era ele. Estava sujo e barbado, mas ela o reconheceu.

Aquilo era absurdo demais para ser verdade, mas estava acontecendo. Tocou o rosto dele com cuidado. Por que ele desmaiara? Estaria com fome ou quem sabe doente? Deveria chamar alguém ou tentaria ajudá-lo sozinha? Sua mente estava cheia de questionamentos. Lembrou do que seu marido havia lhe dito uma vez sobre os "hostis". Homens e mulheres que habitavam os limites além das cercas eletrificadas da vila. Pessoas que haviam sido contaminadas em massa pelo acidente eletromagnético e que viviam de qualquer jeito, matando-se uns aos outros, lutando por comida e água num mundo sem leis. Ficara muito assustada com aquela história, mas ao ter um dos hostis diante de si não o achou tão ameaçador assim. E o fato de seu marido ter uma foto dele, junto com um arquivo detalhado contendo tudo sobre sua vida antes da contaminação tornava tudo mais estranho. Esse homem seria um funcionário da Dharma rebelado que deixara a vida na vila para viver entre os hostis?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um gemido de dor angustiante do homem, seguido de uma súplica: - Por favor, me ajuda...

Suzane olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, pensando no que fazer, até que decidiu num impulso: - Consegue andar?- guaguejou levemente.

- Acho que sim.- respondeu o homem com um murmúrio.

Ela tentou levantá-lo do chão lamacento, apoiando-o com seu corpo. A chuva começou a diminuir. Mesmo de olhos fechados, o homem acompanhou os passos de Suzane para fora da horta. Enquanto andava, ela ficava imaginando para onde iria levá-lo, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que não deveria contar a ninguém que ele estava ali. Lembrou-se de que há muito ninguém usava a asa de barco e não era muito longe dali. Com dificuldade, ela o arrastou até lá.

Sentou-o no chão enquanto forçava a porta de entrada feita de madeira do local. Voltou a arrastá-lo, até que estivessem lá dentro. Fechou a porta e agachou-se mais uma vez ao lado dele.

- De onde você vem? O que aconteceu com você?- perguntou.

- Me ajuda Ana...- disse ele começando a tremer. – Um escorpião, foi um escorpião...

- Oh meu Deus, você foi picado por um escorpião?

- Ana-Lucia...

- Você está delirando!- disse ela. – Eu não sou Ana-Lucia, esse não é o meu nome...

Ela tocou a testa dele, estava com muita febre. Não tinha outra alternativa senão ajudá-lo, o veneno de escorpião agia rápido ela sabia e não o deixaria morrer sozinho, ao relento, nem o entregaria para alguém da sua comunidade.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você!- disse por fim, tocando o rosto dele ternamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie dedilhava no violão em volta da fogueira. Uma chuva intensa tinha acabado de cair e a areia estava molhada. As crianças brincavam de cabra-cega correndo de um lado para o outro. Walt tinha uma venda amarrada nos olhos e tentava pegar Zack e Emma. Vincent corria junto com eles e latia sem parar. Aaron dava gargalhadas vendo a brincadeira, sentado na coxa de sua mãe enquanto ela degustava uma fruta.

Hurley estava sentado ao lado de Charlie, o rosto amuado por causa do que acontecera de manhã em sua barraca. Charlie tentava animá-lo:

- Ei cara, para com isso! Não acha que está sendo muito duro com a Libby? Ela te ama!

- Não, ela não me ama, _dude_! Se me amasse não mentiria pra mim, você sabe que eu odeio mentira!

- Ele ainda não tá falando com você?- indagou Claire quando Libby se sentou ao seu lado em volta da fogueira crepitante.

- Não está não, o Hugo é muito cabeça dura.

- Mas você não devia ter mentido pra ele.

- E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Juliet só tem me ajudado. Tenho medo que algo de ruim aconteça com o meu bebê.- ela acariciou a barriga e olhou para Hurley.

Ele virou a cara para ela. Libby chamou Emma. A menina veio correndo.

- Querida, pode fazer um favor pra mim?

- Sim.

- Diga ao Hurley que está agindo como um idiota.

- Tá bom.- concordou ela e correu até Hurley. – Hurley, a Libby disse que você está agindo como um idiota.

- Ah é?- retorquiu ele.- Então diga para a Libby que ela é a culpada disso tudo.

- Libby, o Hurley disse que você é a culpada disso tudo!

- Diz pra ele que estou fazendo isso pelo bem do bebê!

- Ela disse que está fazendo isso pelo bem do bebê!

- Diga a ela que deveria se envergonhar de usar o bebê como desculpa!

Emma revirou os olhos, enfadada e disse:

- Ele disse que você deveria...

- Eu ouvi isso Hugo!- ela bradou caminhando na direção dele.

- Pois não devia, porque eu não estou falando com você.- rebateu ele. – Porque se eu estivesse falando com você, diria na sua cara o quanto você está errada!

- E se eu estivesse falando com você.- reiterou ela. – Diria que você deveria pensar melhor antes de sair dizendo certas coisas.

- Hey gente, calma aí!- pediu Charlie, se colocando entre os dois.

- Pois bem, Charlie, diga a ele que acabou, que não existe mais nada entre nós!

- Diz pra ela Charlie, que por mim tudo bem, que eu nunca gostei dela mesmo!

- Eu não vou dizer nada, vocês que se resolvam!- falou Charlie, desistindo de se meter.

- Òtimo! Procure outra casa pra morar!- avisou Libby se retirando.

- Por mim!- gritou Hurley para que ela escutasse. Em seguida ele se virou para Charlie: - _Dude_, será que posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

Charlie olhou para Claire. Ela deu de ombros.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly havia acabado de dormir e Kate estava exausta, sua filha não lhe dava folga um minuto sequer. Aproveitou que finalmente a pequena havia adormecido para tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Tinha enchido uma tina com água potável desviada de um riacho que havia a alguns metros dentro da floresta. Projeto assinado por Michael e Sayid. Despiu as roupas calmamente e mergulhou o corpo na água, soltando um suspiro ao sentir o corpo dolorido pelo cansaço sendo levemente massageado pela água fria.

Jack entrou em casa nesse momento e sorriu ao vê-la se banhando. Ela sorriu de volta e ergueu a perna pra cima, provocante. Ele tirou os sapatos e se abaixou atrás dela na tina, segurando uma escova de cabelo. Soltou os cachos castanho-avermelhados do coque improvisado que os prendia e pôs-se a penteá-los com delicadeza. Kate arqueou a cabeça para trás e deixou que ele a penteasse, adorava quando ele fazia isso.

- Alguma notícia do grupo de busca?- indagou a ele.

- Eu estava na igreja, falando com Eko, Andrew, Jin e Bernard. Se Sayid, Locke e Desmond não voltarem com eles até o nascer do sol, terei que ir atrás deles. Sei que não é o que você quer, mas estou preocupado.

Kate balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Jack parou de penteá-la, afastou seus cabelos e deslizou os lábios por seu pescoço. Kate fechou os olhos ao sentir a carícia e gemeu baixinho, incentivando-o a continuar.

- Eu estava com saudade da sua boca no meu corpo!- confessou.

- E eu com saudade de beijar você todinha.- respondeu ele, mordiscando o ombro dela.

- Mas você sabe que não podemos ainda.- Kate sussurrou.

- Mas podemos fazer outras coisas...

Kate deu uma risadinha maliciosa. Jack tirou a camisa e jogou-a de lado. Puxou Kate pela nuca e deu um beijo estalado em seus lábios. Ela estendeu-lhe uma esponja de banho improvisada, confeccionada por Sun. Ele então molhou a esponja na água e começou a deslizar devagar pelas costas dela. Kate ergueu os cabelos para ajudá-lo na tarefa. Das costas, ele passou a esponja com delicadeza pelos seios dela.

Beijando-o mais uma vez, Kate pegou a mão dele que estava livre e colocou sobre seu seio. Ele deixou a esponja de lado e tocou-a com ambas as mãos, acariciando os seios dela com delicadeza.

- Vem Jack...- ela sussurrou, oferecendo os seios a ele para que os provasse.

Jack abaixou a cabeça sobre o corpo dela e sugou seus seios levemente, o que provocou pequenos suspiros de Kate. Em seguida, a mão dele desceu atrevida pela barriga dela, mergulhando na água e alcançando-lhe o ponto sensível entre as pernas. Kate deixou escapar um gemido ao senti-lo tocando-a e entreabriu as coxas deixando que ele aprofundasse as carícias.

- Estou te machucando?- ele indagou, preocupado, o parto ainda estava muito recente.

- Não, está tudo bem.- respondeu ela com a respiração ofegante. – È só você continuar sendo delicado.

Olharam-se profundamente nos olhos e beijaram-se. Jack a acariciava no mesmo ritmo em que a beijava, sua língua fazendo movimentos de vai e vem na boca de Kate, abafando os gemidos de prazer dela.

A cada segundo que passava, ele intensificava ainda mais os movimentos fazendo com que ela se segurasse com força na beirada da tina.

- O banho está gostoso, amor?- ele provocou ante os lábios dela.

- Oh sim, Jack.- ela respondeu com um gemido, mordendo os lábios de prazer.

Ela estava próxima do ápice, ele podia sentir, por isso continuou provocando:

- O que você está sentindo?

- Jack, não...

- Me diz, sabe que eu gosto que você me diga...

- Eu sinto que vou explodir se continuar me tocando desse jeito.- ela respondeu envolvendo seus braços em volta do corpo dele, sentindo os seios tocarem seu peito.

- Quer que eu pare?

- Não...não para...Jack...!

Ele a puxou para um último beijo, abafando um grito dela, sentindo os músculos dela se apertarem, as coxas prendendo deliciosamente seus braços. Quando ele se afastou dela, estava arfando tanto quanto ela. Kate abriu os olhos, os tinha fechado durante a sensação vertiginosa que a atingira. Sorriu para ele, com ar divertido e disse:

- Agora é a minha vez de te dar banho!

Jack sorriu de volta para ela e fez menção de despir a calça quando ouviu a voz inconfundível de Juliet o chamando do lado de fora:

- Jack!

Ele olhou para Kate e disse:

- Eu vou ver o que ela quer!

Kate suspirou frustrada. Desde que tinham voltado ao acampamento era quase impossível terem um momento de intimidade. Irritada, levantou-se da tina e deu por encerrado o banho, buscando um pano para enxugar-se. Enrolou-se nele e voltou a prender os longos cabelos. Jack entrou em casa e pegou sua camisa do chão, vestindo-a.

- Posso saber aonde você vai?- ela perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Juliet precisa me mostrar uma coisa importante. Eu vou demorar, então não me espere para dormir.

Ele se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. Kate nada disse. Jack entrou no quarto deu uma olhada na pequena Lilly que dormia e depois saiu sem dizer mais nada. Kate estava muito zangada com aquilo, não só zangada, mas também enciumada. Toda vez que Juliet aparecia e chamava por Jack, ele largava qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo para segui-la. Tinha que começar a pôr seu plano de espionagem em ação.

Andou até o quarto, vestiu uma camiseta branca, calça jeans e o seu casaco fino listrado, calçou os sapatos e pegou Lilly com cuidado no colo. A menina choramingou levemente, e Kate a acalmou embalando-a nos braços.

- Shiiii, não chora mãezinha! Está tudo bem! Mamãe vai deixar você um pouquinho com a tia Sun e descobrir aonde o papai foi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sun! Sun!

A coreana se espantou ao ouvir a voz de Kate atrás da lona que cobria a janela de sua casa. Deu uma olhada para Jin que dormia profundamente ao seu lado e levantou-se indo até a janela.

- Kate? O que foi?

- Eu preciso que tome conta da Lilly pra mim um pouco.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vem aqui fora!- pediu Kate.

Sun saiu da casa e encontrou-a do lado de fora, pronta para sair com uma mochila nas costas e Lilly nos braços.

- Pra onde você vai?- indagou Sun.

- Eu ainda não sei.- respondeu Kate. – Eu vou seguir o Jack.

- Seguir o Jack? Mas pra onde?- Sun estava confusa.

- Juliet esteve lá em casa ainda a pouco e o Jack se arrumou e saiu dizendo que ela queria lhe mostrar uma coisa e que iria demorar. Preciso saber o que é!

Sun ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Kate, não acha que está exagerando? Deveria confiar no Jack. Talvez essa sua animosidade pela Juliet seja ciúmes dele.

- Sun, minha animosidade com a Juliet não tem nada a ver com o Jack. È que simplesmente não consigo esquecer o que ela e seu grupinho fizeram com a gente na outra ilha, nos trancando em jaulas, fazendo testes como se fôssemos cobaias. Não importa o que ela faça, sempre vou me lembrar disso e jamais confiarei nela.

Kate estendeu Lilly para que Sun a pegasse no colo. A coreana tomou a menina com cuidado nos braços e sorriu ao vê-la aninhando-se em seu peito, chupando o dedinho.

- Preciso ir ou então não os alcanço, obrigada por cuidar dela.

- Faço isso com o maior prazer Kate, mas peço que não demore muito. E se ela quiser mamar?

- Confesso que não gosto de deixá-la Sun, mas é preciso. Prometo não demorar muito, ela mamou a pouco, não irá sentir fome agora.

Sun assentiu com a cabeça: - Está bem, tome cuidado!

- Vou tomar!- respondeu Kate caminhando em direção a floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzane estava inquieta à mesa, brincava com a comida no prato pensando no homem que encontrara àquela tarde na horta. Infelizmente tivera que deixá-lo na casa de barco sozinho enquanto voltava para casa e preparava o jantar de seu marido. Se ficasse mais tempo lá com ele, Benjamin iria procurá-la e ela não queria nem pensar o que seu marido e os homens da comunidade fariam se encontrassem um hostil na Vila. Mesmo assim não parava de se preocupar com ele, temia que quando pudesse voltar o veneno de escorpião já o tivesse matado. Mas ela tinha prometido a ele que voltaria para cuidar dele custe o que custasse.

- Não está com fome, querida?- indagou Benjamin notando que Suzane não tinha comido quase nada de seu prato.

- Pois é, estou meio sem apetite hoje.- respondeu ela enrolando o macarrão no garfo.

- Será que não pegou um resfriado colhendo tomates na chuva?

- Talvez!- disse ela.

Alex comia calada em seu canto, mas havia notado que a madrasta estava inquieta com algo, só não sabia o que era. De repente, James começou a chorar no quarto. Suzane largou o prato imediatamente para ir vê-lo.

- Suzane, você não acabou de comer!- reclamou Ben quando ela se levantou da mesa.

- O James está chorando!

- Deixe-o chorar um pouco, e termine de comer, eu já disse a você que ele está ficando muito mimado.

- Não!- discordou Suzane.

Irado, Benjamin se levantou da cadeira e encheu Suzane de tapas, derrubando-a ao chão. Alex interveio: - Pai, você enlouqueceu? Para com isso agora!- gritou.

Ben olhou para a filha com o rosto corado de raiva e se retirou da casa dizendo:

- Vou dormir no trabalho hoje!

Assim que ele saiu, Suzane começou a chorar desesperadamente, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Alex apiedou-se dela e sentou-se ao seu lado confortando-a.

- Oh Suzane, eu sinto muito!- ela ergueu o rosto da madrasta, a marca da mão de Ben se fazia visível em sua face morena.

James começou a chorar ainda mais alto no quarto. Suzane engoliu o choro e levantou-se mesmo com o corpo dolorido, correndo para lá.

- Calma filhinho, mamãe está aqui bebê!- ela tomou o menino nos braços e agarrou-se a ele, chorando descontrolada.

Alex começou a chorar também, sentindo muita pena dela. Sabia quem ela era de verdade, e qual era o propósito de estar naquela casa como esposa de seu pai. Se o projeto 2342 não desse certo, Ben se livraria dela sem nenhum escrúpulo, como costumava fazer com tudo que lhe irritava ou dava errado. Suzane era apenas uma cobaia. Resolveu que não podia ficar vendo aquela situação de braços cruzados e resolveu ajudá-la, como tinha feito com outras pessoas vítimas da ambição de seu pai.

- Suzane, você tem que ir embora daqui!

- O quê?- indagou Suzane, surpresa e assustada com o que ela estava dizendo.

- Ir embora? Mas pra onde? Do que está falando?

- Existe um lugar além das cercas da Vila para onde você poderia ir.

- No mundo dos hostis?

- Eles não são tão hostis assim. Vê o modo como papai trata você. Lá tenho certeza que você não seria tratada assim.

Suzane sentou-se na cama, começando a ficar muito confusa.

- Mas e quanto à contaminação? Eu e o bebê estaríamos seguros disso lá?

- Não existe lugar seguro da contaminação. Meu pai mente pra você. Pra começar, pare de tomar essas injeções. Elas mantém você sob o controle dele.

- Como assim?

- Suzane, é difícil de explicar. Mas confie em mim, você precisa fugir daqui enquanto há tempo. Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, mas não posso ficar vendo meu pai bater em você e não fazer nada em relação a isso.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando absorver tudo o que Alex lhe dizia. Por fim, disse:

- Tudo bem. Suponhamos que eu fosse para esse lugar, você tem certeza que essas pessoas me aceitariam, a mim e ao meu filho?

- Certeza absoluta!

- Mas e Ben? Ele jamais vai me deixar tirar o James daqui, ele é filho dele.

Alex não queria revelar detalhes demais para ela, porque temia que essas revelações pudessem lhe causar transtornos emocionais. Não sabia até que ponto reativar a memória adormecida dela assim de qualquer jeito traria benefícios.

- Mesmo assim, você tem que tentar! Não vai querer ficar o resto da sua vida vivendo desse jeito.

- Mas e quanto a você? Tem que vir comigo!

- Eu não posso, não ainda. Tenho que descobrir onde está o Karl. Mas chega de conversar, meu pai está zangado, não voltará esta noite. Você tem que aproveitar para partir. Vamos preparar uma mochila com cobertores, água e comida. Quando chegarmos à cerca, eu te explico como fazer para chegar ao acampamento deles.

- Mas Alex, como passarei pela cerca?

- Eu posso conseguir o código!- respondeu ela, determinada.

- Só tem mais uma coisa...- aquela altura, Suzane se sentia compelida a partir. – Eu ainda não posso ir, não agora. Tem uma coisa que não te contei.

- O quê?

- Hoje à tarde, eu encontrei um homem na horta quando fui colher tomates. Ele foi picado por um escorpião e está muito mal. Eu o escondi na casa de barco.

Alex arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Quando o vi, logo pensei que se tratava de um dos hostis, mas ao olhar bem para o rosto dele eu soube quem ele era.

Ela caminhou pelo quarto até a cômoda onde ficavam guardadas as fraldas de James. Apoiou-o de lado na cintura e abriu a gaveta, procurando algo. O bebê estava mais calmo e recostou a cabecinha no ombro da mãe. Tirou de lá a foto que roubara do escritório de Benjamin e mostrou a Alex.

- Esse é o homem que estou escondendo na casa de barco.

- Ai, meu Deus!- exclamou Alex, reconhecendo-o de imediato.

- Você sabe quem ele é?

- Sei.- respondeu Alex, chocada em saber que ele estava na Vila.

- E quem ele é?- questionou Suzane.

- James Ford.- respondeu Alex.

- Eu sei o nome dele, vi na ficha onde encontrei essa foto. Mas ele é um dos hostis?

- Não posso te explicar isso agora. Você disse que ele foi picado por um escorpião, então precisamos fazer alguma coisa depressa. Vá para o depósito de ferramentas, leve o bebê com você. Eu logo estarei lá, vou pegar remédios, cobertores, água e comida.

Suzane assentiu.

- Agora vá Suzane, não percamos mais tempo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Talvez devêssemos contar a ela.- dizia Juliet a Jack enquanto eles caminhavam pela floresta escura munidos com tochas para iluminar o caminho.

- Eu não sei, acho melhor não dizermos nada a ninguém ainda. Precisamos ter certeza dos planos dele.

- Mas é como eu estou dizendo pra você, Benjamin não irá ficar nessa de dar trégua por muito tempo. Ele é muito vingativo!

Jack parou nesse momento e segurou as mãos dela ternamente.

- Você me disse que tudo o que mais queria era deixar essa ilha.

Juliet assentiu.

- Então, nós vamos fazer isso juntos, eu prometo.

Kate os seguia a uma curta distância, mas esperta como era acompanhava os passos deles sem se fazer notada. Não conseguia entender o que diziam, mas estava cada vez mais curiosa sobre para onde Juliet estava levando Jack.

- Ainda está muito longe?- Jack questionou quando voltaram a caminhar.

- Não está não.- respondeu Juliet.

E eles seguiram seu caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Em toda sua vida, o máximo que Paulo tinha estado sob a mira de uma arma foi quando foi assaltado saindo de uma boate no Rio de Janeiro. Levaram seu relógio e celular, fora isso jamais tinha estado numa situação terrível quanto aquela. Um homem de aparência peculiar, com um dos olhos tapados mantinha uma pistola carregada firmemente em sua nuca. Tudo acontecera tão depressa que ele nem tivera tempo de processar a informação. Só se lembrava de estar dormindo e ser acordado por Nikki, muito zangada dizendo que Sawyer havia partido para a floresta sozinho, de moto. Depois disso, cerca de quatro pessoas entraram na casa e do nada, os arrastaram para o celeiro da fazenda e os algemaram, colocando-os sob a mira de armas. Algum tempo depois, ouviu-os dizer que havia mais deles invadindo a propriedade. Sentiu um alívio repentino, imaginando que uma comitiva vinda do acampamento havia sido enviada para buscá-los.

Porém, a sensação de alívio durou pouco quando ele viu a casa principal da fazenda explodir. Ficou imaginando se algum de seus amigos teria morrido lá dentro. Logo depois, viu Sayid sendo arrastado para dentro do celeiro desacordado, seguido por Desmond e Locke. Desmond foi algemado junto com eles na sala. Locke foi levado para outro lugar, assim como Sayid. Naquele momento, o brasileiro trocava olhares furtivos de medo com Nikki e Philip, imaginando como iriam sair daquela situação. Estavam todos amordaçados, com exceção de Desmond. Em dado momento, uma mulher muito bonita e bem vestida adentrou o celeiro e logo depois sumiu. Paulo ficou imaginando se não havia uma espécie de passagem secreta dentro do celeiro. Foi aí, que eles baixaram a guarda.

Dos três homens que vigiavam o grupo na sala, apenas um, o que usava tapa-olho permaneceu. Desmond começou a fazer sinais para Paulo, mostrando que iria agir. O brasileiro balançou a cabeça negativamente, com medo, mas Desmond estava decidido. Esgueirou uma das pernas em direção a corda que prendia seus pés e discretamente conseguiu soltar-se. Nikki percebeu o plano dele e tentou distrair o homem que os vigiava fingindo estar tendo algum tipo de ataque. O homem voltou-se para ela e Desmond aproveitou para dar uma chave de coxa no inimigo. Philip arregalou os olhos azuis ao ver aquilo. Pronto, o circo estava armado, restava saber como terminaria tudo aquilo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi tudo muito rápido como num filme de ação de Quentin Tarantino, concluiu Philip depois que Paulo e Desmond amarraram o homem do tapa-olho numa cadeira. Nikki apontava a pistola carregada que antes estivera apontada para eles para a cabeça do homem. Ele tremia ligeiramente, parecia assustado, mas não foi o que deu a entender quando abriu a boca para falar: - Me matem se quiser.- disse simplesmente. – Se fizerem isso estarão me fazendo um favor.

Paulo franziu o cenho: - E você acha que vamos cair nesse truque velho, companheiro?

- Shiii!- fez Desmond para ele colocando o dedo indicador sob a boca. – Fala baixo _brotha_, os amiguinhos dele não devem estar muito longe daqui. – Me diga, meu caro.- disse o escocês, dessa vez falando com o homem do tapa-olho. – Como você se chama?

- Mikail Bakunin.- respondeu ele sem enrolações.

- E por que você acha que se o matarmos estaremos te fazendo um favor, _brotha?_

- Porque ironicamente seria o único jeito de deixar esta ilha amaldiçoada!- ele respondeu.

De repente eles ouviram o barulho de passos se aproximando na entrada do celeiro. Segundo as instruções de Desmond, Philip tinha apagado os lampiões deixando apenas um aceso iluminando parcialmente o ambiente, por causa disso não puderam ver quem se aproximava.

- Será que o Sawyer voltou?- cochichou Philip.

- Eu acho difícil.- disse Nikki.

- Aqui, Bea, eu estou aqui!- gritou Mikail de repente, se aproveitando da distração deles.

- Desgraçado!- gritou Nikki dando um soco bem dado no rosto do homem que quase o fez cair para trás junto com a cadeira.

Desmond apontou a arma na direção dos passos, pelo som concluiu que era apenas uma pessoa que se aproximava temerosamente. Quando o vulto estava de frente para eles, Philip iluminou o corpo da pessoa com o lampião. Era uma mulher negra, esguia, usando roupas exageradamente estampadas e um lenço amarrado na cabeça.

- Peraí, eu conheço você!- bradou Nikki. – Foi você quem me trancou naquele quarto de hospital quando eu e Pedro fomos capturados.

- Olá Nikki!- respondeu Bea com um meio sorriso.

- Mãos ao alto, irmã!- ordenou Desmond.

Bea obedeceu. Olhou para Mikail amarrado na cadeira, ele piscava os olhos confuso por causa do soco que levara.

- Como pôde deixar eles assumirem o controle?- ela perguntou em uma língua completamente desconhecida aos ouvidos dos quatro que estavam lá.

- Eu me distraí!- ele respondeu na mesma língua. – Já estou cansado de tudo isso aqui.

- Hey, calem a boca vocês dois!- esbravejou Desmond ou estouro seus miolos, _brothas_!

- È isso mesmo! Parem de falar em javanês e digam logo onde estão o Sayid e o Locke!- completou Paulo.

- Eu acho que não temos escolha.- falou Bea, ainda na língua desconhecida.

Mikail assentiu: - Farei o que vocês querem, mas me desamarrem primeiro para que eu possa mostrar a vocês onde estão o Locke e o iraquiano.

Os quatro se entreolharam.

- È bom que esteja dizendo a verdade sobre nos ajudar.- falou Nikki. – Caso contrário eu mesma vou enfiar esse revólver que está nas mãos do _brotha_ no seu...

- Nikki!- pediu Paulo. – Contenha-se!

- Desamarrem esse salafrário e amarrem a mulher!- falou Desmond. – E é bom não tentarem nenhuma gracinha _brothas_, estou com os dois na mira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzane estava com medo de abrir a porta quando chegou à casa de barco empurrando o carrinho do filho. Estava com medo porque temia que o homem que estava lá dentro já estivesse morto por causa do veneno do escorpião. Mesmo assim, encheu-se de coragem e entrou. James dormia profundamente no carrinho, a cabeça repousada na manta, usando chupeta. Suzane colocou o carrinho dele no canto do depósito e trancou a porta, indo se agachar ao lado do homem desfalecido para constatar se ainda estava vivo.

Tomou seu pulso e sorriu ao perceber que embora fraco, ainda pulsava, ele estava vivo. Sentiu uma vontade irresistível de tocar seu belo rosto e acariciou-o ternamente. Sim, ele era muito bonito apesar de estar tão mal cuidado, a barba por fazer e os cabelos loiros ensopados de suor e cheios de pontas duplas.

- Quem é você? Por que está aqui? Sei seu nome, mas nada faz sentido.- ela murmurou.

- Ana-Lucia...Ana-Lucia...- ele gemeu delirante.- Não me deixe, eu te...amo!

Preocupada com o delírio dele, Suzane tocou sua testa, estava encharcada de suor, o homem estava com muita febre. Nesse momento, Alex chegou e deu duas batidinhas na porta do depósito. Suzane levantou-se e abriu a porta para ela. Alex entrou de imediato munida com uma sacola cheia de coisas. Mostrou-as a Suzane.

- Veja, eu trouxe um antídoto para o veneno do escorpião. Roubei do ambulatório, existem muitos escorpiões nessa região e eles estão sempre preparando esse remédio para alguma emergência.- ela estendeu uma seringa preparada para Suzane. – Além disso, eu trouxe cobertores e roupas limpas para você deixá-lo mais confortável. O veneno do escorpião é terrível, mesmo com o antídoto ele irá demorar a se recuperar, será aos poucos, por isso não poderão partir hoje, mas podemos mantê-lo escondido aqui até que se recupere e possa levar você e o James para o acampamento dele.

- Alex, você acha que isso é o melhor?- indagou Suzane duvidosa.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa.- ela respondeu. – Ah sim, e eu trouxe também dentro dessa vasilha sopa para que você possa alimentá-lo e uma garrafa de água para a sede. Aplique o remédio, limpe-o, faça com que ele beba água e espere que acorde totalmente para que possa comer. Volte ao amanhecer para que o papai não desconfie, eu cuidarei do James essa noite, não se preocupe.

- Certo.- Suzane assentiu, não tinha muita escolha.

- Boa sorte!- disse Alex abraçando Suzane e deixando o depósito de ferramentas com o carrinho de James. Assim que ouviu Suzane trancando a porta do depósito pelo lado de dentro, disse consigo mesma:

- Eu espero que você se lembre logo, Ana-Lucia.

Dentro do depósito, a primeira coisa que Suzane fez foi desinfetar com o álcool trazido por Alex o braço do homem, em seguida aplicou com cuidado a seringa. Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação. Ela respirou fundo, ele estava imundo e ela precisava limpá-lo. Mas seria muito difícil transportá-lo dali, por isso pegou um velho balde que havia no depósito levou até uma torneira lá dentro que ainda funcionava e encheu de água. Pegou um pedaço de pano e encharcou no balde, espremendo-o. Começou a passar o pano pelo rosto dele, bem devagar. Desceu o pano pelo pescoço, limpando tudo cuidadosamente.

Mergulhou o pano novamente na água e espremeu mais uma vez. Tinha que limpar o corpo dele também. Começou pelos sapatos, retirando-os. Observou a palma do pé calejada dele, tinha sido ali que o escorpião ferrara. Tocou o ferimento cuidadosamente e limpou os pés dele com o pano. Em seguida se esgueirou sobre ele e começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa desnudando-lhe o peito forte. Passou as mãos por ele, acariciando-o e sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. Afastou-se dele, ralhando consigo mesma em pensamento: "Suzane, o que está fazendo? Está se aproveitando de um homem moribundo? Enlouqueceu?"

Aproximou-se dele novamente e passou o pano por seu peito contendo-se. Era estranho, mas a visão do corpo dele, o cheiro masculino que exalava lhe era incrivelmente familiar e a inebriava. Era como se sentisse saudade daquele corpo, mesmo que jamais o tivesse tocado. Tentou se concentrar em sua tarefa e soltou o botão da calça dele, abrindo o zíper e tirando-a com esforço devido ao peso do desfalecimento dele. Respirou fundo mais uma vez ao tê-lo quase nu na sua frente e terminou de despi-lo. Não conteve um suspiro de admiração quando retirou a última peça que o cobria.

Passou o pano com cuidado pela barriga dele, e desceu para as coxas, evitando tocar sua intimidade, embora uma súbita vontade de fazer isso tivesse lhe acometido. Afastou-se dele resolvendo que já estava limpo. Pegou as roupas que Alex trouxera e vestiu-o rapidamente, depois o embrulhou no cobertor, mantendo-o aquecido.

Sentou-se longe dele e ficou imaginando o porquê de estar se sentindo tão atraída por aquele homem. Pensou em seu casamento com Benjamin. Não se lembrava de nada antes da contaminação, mas a única certeza que tinha era de que o marido não a satisfazia. Ele era bruto, não lhe fazia carinhos, apenas a tomava como se ela fosse uma égua. Odiava aquilo, e até minutos antes de despir o desconhecido acreditava odiar sexo. Mas a visão da nudez dele, seu total desamparo em seus braços, o fato de precisar dela para sobreviver despertaram em Suzane sentimentos fortes que ela não conseguia definir a origem.

Lembrou-se de que esquecera de dar-lhe água como Alex dissera e procurou a garrafinha. Destampou e tentou dar a ele, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi molhar o cobertor. Resolveu então colocar um pouco de água nas próprias mãos pondo-as em forma de concha e levou aos lábios dele para que bebesse.

- James!- sussurrou. – Tome, beba, você precisa de água!

Ele aceitou instintivamente o líquido reconfortante que lhe era oferecido pelas mãos dela e bebeu rapidamente. Suzane passou os dedos molhados sobre os lábios dele e Sawyer os sugou levemente, buscando mais água. Começou a tossir de repente, seu corpo sendo sacudido.

- Calma, James.- disse ela tentando deitá-lo novamente no chão. – Você bebeu muito rápido, beba mais devagar. Ela voltou a colocar água nas mãos e ele bebeu o restante.

- Ana, fica comigo!- disse Sawyer de olhos fechados segurando a mão dela.

Suzane não sabia se ele tinha plena consciência do que dizia, provavelmente ainda deveria estar delirando. Mas por que ele a chamava de Ana? Talvez estivesse achando que estava com outra pessoa ali, isso seria perfeitamente justificável já que o veneno do escorpião era capaz de causar alucinações. No entanto, por que quando ele a chamava assim ela sentia como se esse fosse o seu nome. Ou será que ela queria que aquele fosse seu nome? Ana deveria ser a amada de James Ford, e Suzane pegou-se desejando ser aquela mulher. Permitiu-se fantasiar a respeito quando ele a chamou mais uma vez:

- Ana-Lucia...

- Eu estou aqui!- respondeu e puxou o cobertor que o cobria deitando-se ao lado dele e repousando a cabeça em seu peito e acomodando o cobertor sobre ele. Sentindo-se muito segura, adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu já estive aqui há um tempo!- observou Jack quando Juliet disse a ele que haviam finalmente chegado ao seu destino.

- Eu sei!- ela respondeu caminhando em direção à entrada estreita da caverna onde Jack se abrigara com Kate de uma tempestade há mais de um ano.

- Sabe?

- Essa caverna já foi uma estação importante da Dharma.- ela explicou. – Foi aqui que eu trouxe Sayid, Locke e Desmond para pegarmos remédios e suprimentos quando cheguei ao acampamento.

Quando chegaram à entrada estreita, Jack fez um sinal para que Juliet entrasse primeiro. Assim que eles sumiram pela abertura Kate saiu detrás de uma árvore, imaginando o que ela queria mostrar a Jack dentro da caverna. Uma idéia absurda passou por sua cabeça. Aquela era a caverna onde ela estivera com Jack, a caverna onde foram atacados pelo urso polar, tudo o que existia lá dentro era apenas rocha, estalactites e um lago azul maravilhoso. Se Juliet o estava levando para lá provavelmente não deveria ter nada a ver com o acampamento. Enciumada, Kate decidiu confrontá-los e correu para a entrada da caverna. Porém,não conseguiu chegar lá, pois um enorme urso polar colocou-se na sua frente, surgido da escuridão.

De pé o animal era três vezes mais alto do que ela. Kate recuou, dando um passo para trás.

- Ai, meu Deus!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid acordou novamente. Piscou os olhos, confuso e notou que ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Seu corpo inteiro ainda doía. Respirou fundo e um súbito ataque de riso o acometeu. Que ironia! Já era a milionésima vez que se encontrava naquela situação. Lembrou-se de como fora a primeira vez que fizera uma coisa realmente errada que o colocara em apuros dos quais ele pensou que jamais fosse escapar.

**----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Olha, lá vem ela! Sayid!

O iraquiano deu um sorriso divertido e se ajeitou atrás dos arbustos que ocultavam ele e seu amigo Arquimed. Tinham quinze anos e tudo em suas vidas era motivo para farra. Observavam a jovem esposa do comerciante mais rico da cidade. Ela nunca saía de casa sem véu, mas quando estava na privacidade de seu quintal permitia-se banhar-se quase nua na fonte natural.

Arquimed e Sayid não se cansavam de observar a bela Samira, ocultos pelas plantas do jardim. O velho Mustafah costumava contratar Sayid e Arquimed para manter o jardim limpo, a grama bem aparada e as plantas florescendo. Tudo para agradar Samira.

Entretanto, naquela tarde sucedeu-se um fato que nunca tinha ocorrido. Samira olhou na direção deles nos arbustos e começou a rir, seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando divertidos. Arquimed olhou para Sayid sem entender. Samira saiu de dentro da fonte usando apenas a parte de baixo do traje de banho e chamou sua criada para que lhe trouxesse o robe de seda. Cobriu-se e caminhou até eles.

Embaraçados, os dois cobriram os olhos para não vê-la e começaram a se desculpar desesperados.

- Dona Samira, nos desculpe.- começou Arquimed, estávamos podando os arbustos e não vimos a senhora aqui.

- È verdade.- reforçou Sayid.

Samira deu uma sonora gargalhada e indagou: - Ah é mesmo? E posso saber aonde estão as tesouras?

- È...- começou a dizer Sayid quando ela se aproximou e tocou seu rosto, erguendo-lhe o queixo. – Você é um rapaz muito bonito. Como se chama?

- Sayid Jarrah, senhora. – respondeu ele gaguejando um pouco.

- E você?- ela indagou ao outro.

- Arquimed. –respondeu petrificado.

- Certo. Bem, eu gostaria de poder oferecer chá aos dois, mas infelizmente só recebo uma visita de cada vez. Então hoje oferecerei chá ao Sayid.

Sayid arregalou os olhos sem entender. Ela o puxou pela mão e disse a Arquimed: - Continue podando os arbustos, quero tudo impecável, quando terminar lhe darei uma gratificação extra.

Dizendo isso ela saiu puxando Sayid pela mão para dentro da casa, Arquimed não conseguia acreditar no que via. Depois que eles entraram na casa, se pendurou numa árvore e pôs-se a observar tudo da janela. Dentro de seu quarto, Samira beijava Sayid e se despia para ele.

- Senhora, eu nunca fiz isso.- disse ele, inocente. – Alá não permite que...

Ela franziu o cenho e Sayid observou que nem isso conseguia deixar-lhe feia.

- Acha que eu faria alguma coisa que Alá não permitisse rapaz? Está me insultando?

- Não senhora!

- Então fica quietinho que eu vou te mostrar como se faz!

**------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Um barulho familiar o tirou de suas lembranças, seguido por um cheiro de pólvora fresca. Franziu as sobrancelhas e instintivamente voltou a tentar se soltar. Viu faíscas pipocando na escuridão e teve muito medo. Será que dessa vez não escaparia?

Sayid fechou os olhos temendo o inevitável quando viu as faíscas aumentarem começando a tomar grande parte do ambiente onde estava. Mas o espetáculo não durou muito quando as faíscas se transformaram em uma enorme labareda de fogo e a porta trancada que o escondia explodiu com grande estrondo e de repente o iraquiano se viu envolto em uma grossa nuvem de poeira, fumaça e destroços. Uma voz familiar soou em meio ao caos.

- Pelos poderes de Greaskcall! Eu tenho a força!- Paulo gracejou quando a porta do lugar onde mantinham Sayid explodiu em um milhão de pedacinhos.

Sayid piscou os olhos e sorriu para Paulo, o rosto coberto de fuligem:

- Obrigado, amigo.

- Ah não agradeça a mim não, agradeça ao _brotha_, a idéia de explodir esse pardieiro foi dele.

A nuvem se dissipou um pouco e Sayid pôde vislumbrar melhor Paulo, Nikki, Philip e Desmond. O escocês trazia como refém um homem careca usando tapa-olho e uma mulher negra com um lenço na cabeça. Da mulher Sayid parecia se recordar, mas o homem lhe era totalmente desconhecido. Instintivamente buscou com os olhos pela figura da bela mulher que o ameaçara antes de ser salvo, mas nem sinal dela. Paulo correu para desamarrá-lo e eles deixaram os destroços da saleta apertada conjugada ao celeiro onde Sayid estivera preso.

- Onde está o John?- indagou Sayid massageando os pulsos machucados pelas cordas que antes o prendiam.

- Não encontramos o Locke, porém ainda me resta um pouco de paciência para interrogar esses dois para que me digam onde ele está.- disse Desmond lançando um olhar ameaçador aos seus reféns.

Sayid limpou um pouco de sangue que escorria de um ferimento em sua testa e encarou os reféns, indagando:

- Me digam onde está o Locke agora mesmo porque eu não disponho de paciência escocesa!

- Mikail não diga mais nada a ele!- falou Bea no mesmo idioma ininteligível de antes.

- Não tenho escolha, se não contar a eles onde está o Locke seremos torturados por esse maldito iraquiano!- ele respondeu no mesmo idioma.

- Ah não, já vão começar a falar javanês de novo.- queixou-se Paulo.

Bea balançou a cabeça negativamente, atormentada.

- Então é melhor você me matar, não vou trair Jacob e não existe mais nada aqui pra mim. Benjamin mentiu para todos nós e Juliet nos traiu!

- Eu não vou matar você, eu te amo!

- Se isso é verdade Mikail, me mate agora!

- Não!- ele gritou.

- Hey, parem com isso!- ordenou Desmond.

- Faça Mikail!- gritou Bea ignorando Desmond.

No momento seguinte ela estava regurgitando sangue, os olhos arregalados. Mikail tinha tirado uma faca dos bolsos e enfiado sem pensar duas vezes no estômago dela. Os cinco que assistiram à cena estavam atônitos. Sayid puxou Mikail pelos braços e disse:

- Algum de vocês me arranje um pedaço de corda! Vou amarrá-lo!

Nikki correu para procurar um enquanto Paulo e Philip continuavam estupefatos com aquela situação. O corpo de Bea cambaleou desfalecido para trás e Desmond recuou com os olhos vidrados. Voltou-se para Mikail:

- Você é completamente insano _brotha, blood hell!_

Nikki voltou logo com um pedaço de corda que Sayid usou para amarrar as mãos de Mikail. Em seguida revistou todos os bolsos do homem para ver se ele não escondia mais alguma outra faca, no entanto, não encontrou nada.

- E agora _brotha_, o que faremos?- indagou Desmond a Sayid.

- Vamos encontrar o John, e esse sujeito vai nos ajudar!- respondeu ele levantando Mikail do chão com rispidez.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate? Kate?

Ela entreabriu os olhos, confusa e foi vislumbrando aos poucos a imagem familiar de um rosto preocupado fitando o seu.

- Jack? O que aconteceu? Cadê o urso?- ela tentou se sentar mas ainda estava muito tonta. Jack a ajudou.

- Urso? Do que você está falando?- indagou Juliet de pé, observando os dois.

Kate franziu o cenho, irritada:

- O que tentou me matar ainda há pouco.

- Kate, não havia urso nenhum aqui! Deus se houvesse um você teria sido estraçalhada! Eu apenas saí da caverna com a Juliet e encontrei você aqui caída.

- Não é possível!- ela bradou angustiada limpando as mãos sujas de terra na calça jeans. – Mas eu vi Jack, um urso polar enorme caminhando sobre as duas patas na minha direção.

Juliet deu um ar de riso e Kate irritou-se ainda mais, levantando-se do chão. Jack a acompanhou.

- Não faça essa cara pra mim Juliet, você sabe que existem ursos polares nessa ilha. Essa caverna é o habitat deles.- apontou para a fenda incrustada na rocha. – Além disso, aquelas jaulas onde vocês nos prenderam na outra ilha eram destinadas aos ursos.

- Não estou questionando a existência dos ursos Kate, apenas o que você diz no momento. Não te parece óbvio?

- O quê?- Kate retrucou sem paciência.

- Kate, você está física e emocionalmente cansada. Teve um bebê há poucos dias, tem cuidado de sua filha direto e eu sei o quanto crianças recém-nascidas dão trabalho, além disso fica fantasiando 24 horas sobre eu e Jack estarmos fazendo uma conspiração contra o acampamento. Não está respeitando seus limites por isso delirou imaginando ter sido atacada por um urso e desmaiou.

Kate cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fitou Jack.

- Não vai dizer nada?

- Dizer o quê?- ele replicou. – Você foi irresponsável me seguindo, não devia ter feito isso, se lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que me seguiu sem permissão?

- Lembro sim, eu fui capturada por gente como a Juliet e se quer saber, não preciso de sua permissão pra nada, nunca precisei. Você não manda em mim!

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, zangado e replicou:

- Tem razão, não mando em você. Mas ainda sou o pai da Lilly. Onde ela está agora?

- Com a Sun.- Kate respondeu com tranqüilidade.

- Não devia tê-la deixado, ela é muito pequena, precisa de você!

- Concordo com o Jack!- disse Juliet, metendo mais lenha na fogueira.

- Cala a boca sua desclassificada!- bradou Kate, nervosa. – Agora estou entendendo tudo, você me deixou sozinha no acampamento com nossa filha pequena para vir dar um passeio noturno na floresta com Juliet! Tudo bem, eu devia saber que tipo de homem é você, Jack Shephard. E ainda tem a coragem de criticar o Sawyer. Ele sim é um homem de verdade, agora está por aí na selva procurando a mulher e o filho dele enquanto você...

- Eu o quê Kate? Anda, pode dizer!

Ela virou as costas para ele e saiu caminhando de volta para o acampamento. Jack a seguiu.

- Kate, vem aqui! Não dê as costas pra mim!

- Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!- ela gritou apressando o passo para ficar longe dele.

Juliet deu um sorriso maldoso e os seguiu. Porém, quando se aproximou outra vez dos dois viu que Jack tinha conseguido alcançá-la e a segurava pelo braço. Franzindo a testa, entregou a Juliet a tocha que tinha nas mãos para iluminar o caminho e disse:

- Juliet, será que você pode ir andando a nossa frente, estaremos logo atrás. Eu preciso de um momento a sós com Kate.

A loira deu de ombros e aceitou a tocha das mãos dele, passando a caminhar na frente.

- Me solta!- disse Kate quando Juliet se afastou.

Mas Jack ignorou as palavras ríspidas dela e a puxou para si, beijando-a. Kate se debateu um pouco, mas logo aceitou o beijo e deixou-se ser conduzida por Jack.

- Vamos pra casa, querida. Lá eu conto pra você tudo o que deseja saber sobre o que Juliet queria me mostrar essa noite, eu prometo. Mais calma Kate assentiu e estendeu sua mão a ele, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele e seguiram seu caminho.

Continua...


	16. Longe é um lugar que não existe parte II

Longe é um lugar que não existe parte II

Altas horas da madrugada a febre do homem disparou. Suzane o sentia tremer quase convulsivamente debaixo de seu corpo e desesperou-se pensando no que fazer. Levantou-se do lado dele e procurou o balde onde tinha colocado água para lhe dar banho e encheu novamente. Molhou o pano no balde, espremeu e colocou na testa dele, tentando aliviar um pouco a febre ao mesmo tempo em que tentava segurar o corpo forte dele com o seu.

Ele se debatia e delirava, murmurando palavras sem sentido.

- A culpa disso tudo é sua...desgraçado..._son of a bitch!_

- Calma, fica quietinho! Vai passar!- disse Suzane, acalentando-o, mas não adiantava porque ele não parava de se mexer e praguejar. Deveria estar assim por causa do remédio injetável que aplicara nele, não havia se incomodado de perguntar a Alex se sabia quais eram os efeitos colaterais da injeção.

- Some da minha frente!- ele gritou de olhos fechados.- _Son of a bitch_, pra onde a levou? A minha Ana, minha Ana-Lucia…

- James, você está delirando!- falou Suzane tentando segurar seus braços.

De repente, ele a surpreendeu abrindo seus expressivos olhos azuis e fitando-a intensamente. Suzane também alargou os olhos para ele, fitando-o de volta. Entretanto, havia algo estranho, ele tinha os olhos abertos, mas parecia não enxergá-la realmente, não ali, talvez estivesse achando que estava em outro lugar, com outra pessoa.

Suzane ficou parada olhando para ele, sem mexer um músculo. As mãos febris dele deslizaram por seus cabelos negros e ele sussurrou:

- Ana-Lucia...

- Já disse a você que não me chamo...- ela começou a dizer, mas seus lábios foram silenciados por um beijo intenso dos lábios dele que calou qualquer pensamento coerente.

No momento seguinte, o belo estranho cobria seu corpo com o dele e sua língua invadia sem pedir licença a maciez dos lábios dela.

- Oh Ana, se isto é um sonho, não quero acordar nunca mais.- ele disse num murmúrio.

Suzane tentou dizer alguma coisa no instante em que sentiu sua boca liberta, mas não teve tempo porque ele voltou a cobrir os lábios dela, com desespero e violência. Suzane se viu envolta numa redoma deliciosa da qual não podia escapar ou será que não queria?

- Que saudade, baby!- ele dizia em meio ao seu delírio e suas mãos deslizaram despreocupadamente pelo corpo dela. Suzane tentou afastá-las ao senti-lo apalpando suas coxas, mas não tinha forças, ele era muito mais forte do que ela.

- Não, por favor!- ela pediu, nervosa, tentando se desvencilhar dele, estava muito confusa, o coração batia muito forte e sem que ela pudesse evitar começava a sentir uma grande quantidade de calor inundando seu corpo, provocando umidade em seu ponto sensível.

- Não Ana, não me deixe, eu te amo, te amo.- ele repetia beijando o pescoço dela, emaranhando os dedos em seus cabelos, como que possuído por alguma força desconhecida.

- Ai, meu Deus!- ela gemeu ao sentir a língua dele acariciando o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Me deixe por favor, eu só estou aqui pra cuidar de você, sou casada, não posso...- parecia uma grande ironia até pra ela mesma tentar se desvencilhar do enlace com o desconhecido por causa de sua condição de casada já que odiava o marido.

No entanto, nada do que ela dissesse adiantaria para conseguir se sair dele, ele ignorava completamente onde estava e com quem estava. O veneno do escorpião era muito forte e o antídoto mais forte ainda, portanto desde que havia sido picado nada parecia fazer muito sentido. E ele se via envolvido numa bruma de imagens e sensações desconexas, todas protagonizadas por Ana-Lucia a quem ele buscava incansavelmente em seus delírios.

Voltou a beijá-la na boca, avidamente. Sentindo arrepios deliciosos pelo corpo, Suzane instintivamente acabou por envolver os braços ao redor do pescoço do desconhecido. Diante da aparente entrega dela, ele desceu seus lábios para o decote molhado de suor dela e desceu as alças do vestido amarelo de tecido leve que usava, desnudando-lhe os seios arrepiados e doloridos de desejo.

As mãos dele envolveram-nos delicadamente e ele circundou uma auréola morena com sua língua antes de sugar o mamilo com vontade, saboreando a textura da pele dela e a doçura do alimento sublime que jorrou dele. Suzane começou a gemer baixinho diante da sensação prazerosa dos lábios dele lhe sugando o seio intumescido. Ele logo passou para o outro seio e deu a mesma atenção, acariciando e sugando o mamilo.

No entanto, quando percebeu que ele lhe erguia a bainha do vestido, Suzane voltou a se debater tentando se soltar, implorando para que ele a soltasse. Mas ele não tinha noção de nada, apenas seguia seu instinto e a vontade louca que se apoderara dele de fazer amor com a mulher que amava, a mulher de seus delírios.

- Me solta! Me solta! Sawyer!- Suzane gritou, conseguindo se soltar finalmente.

Ela saiu com dificuldade debaixo do corpo dele e ele pareceu voltar ao estado de inconsciência, sem se mexer do lugar. Suzane tremia, o rosto estava afogueado e a respiração entrecortada.Arrumou o vestido no corpo e sentou-se longe dele, abraçando os próprios joelhos tentando entender o momento intenso, assustador e maravilhoso que acabara de acontecer. E que nome foi aquele que escapou de seus lábios?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O choro alto e desesperado de Lilly, se debatendo incansavelmente nos braços de Sun era de dar dó. A pequena estava com o rostinho todo vermelho e nada do que Sun fizesse parecia ajudar. Jin estava irritado, pois não conseguia dormir e logo o pequeno Jung se juntou a Lilly na mesma melodia escandalosa, igualmente exigindo a atenção dos adultos.

Sem ter escolha, Jin olhou para Sun com cara de poucos amigos e resmungou algumas palavras em coreano antes de tomar o filho nos braços e carregá-lo para a cama com ele. Dando de ombros, num gesto que dizia que ela não tinha culpa do escândalo que a pequena Lilly fazia, Sun deixou sua casa e foi dar uma volta com a menina no intuito de fazê-la se acalmar, mas sabia que seria em vão porque tudo o que a criança queria era o peito de sua mãe e o conforto dos braços dela.

Balançava a menina despretensiosamente em frente à sua casa, caminhando de um lado a outro até que resolveu se sentar em um tronco perto de uma das tochas que faziam a iluminação pública da praia. Assustou-se levemente ao ouvir um pigarro masculino atrás de si. Voltou os olhos escuros e sorriu para Mr. Eko que se sentava ao seu lado segurando o seu cajado.

- Olá!- ele saudou, simpático.

- Olá!- saudou Sun de volta, ainda sacudindo Lilly junto ao peito.

- Qual é o problema com Lady Lilly?- Eko indagou segurando um dos pezinhos da menina, que não paravam de se debater.

- Simples.- respondeu Sun. – Ela quer sua mãe.

- E onde ela está?

Sun ponderou se deveria contar a Mr. Eko sobre o paradeiro de Kate, mas achou por bem falar a verdade já que a amiga se demorava muito e a coreana estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- A Kate foi atrás do Jack, ele saiu com a Juliet e isso a deixou maluca.

- Entendo.- respondeu Eko.

- Mr. Eko, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

O nigeriano assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você confia nessa mulher, Juliet?

- Sun, digamos que eu apenas tenho uma certa cautela em relação a ela, mas não acredito que seja realmente uma pessoa ruim. A palavra de Deus nos diz que não cabe a nós julgar.

- Kate acha que ela é uma espiã.

- Bem possível!- concordou Eko. – Mas até os espiões merecem uma segunda chance.- ele concluiu estendendo os braços para Sun. – Posso tentar?

- Quer tentar acalmá-la?- indagou Sun.

- Sim, se não se importa. A coitadinha já está ficando rouca.

Sun estendeu a nenê embrulhadinha na manta como um pacotinho para as enormes, porém delicadas mãos de Mr. Eko. Com uma sabedoria que Sun desconhecia, ele a embalou nos braços e pôs-se a cantar uma antiga canção de ninar nigeriana, a mesma que cantava para seu irmãozinho Yemi quando eram crianças e o medo era o sentimento que predominava em meio ao caos da guerra civil na Nigéria.

Para a surpresa e alívio de Sun, Lilly foi ficando quietinha aos poucos, se encolhendo na manta, sumindo nos braços fortes e avantajados de Eko. Em poucos minutos estava completamente adormecida.

- Oh, não sei nem como agradecer.- falou Sun quando retomou a menina de volta nos braços.

Eko sorriu e pegando novamente seu cajado se levantou e caminhou em direção à floresta escura. Continuaria com sua vigília silenciosa à espera dos amigos que haviam partido. Mal ele se afastou, Sun avistou três vultos saindo do meio das árvores, apenas um deles segurando uma tocha para iluminar o caminho. Reconheceu-os de imediato, Jack, Juliet e Kate. Caminhou na direção deles com Lilly adormecida nos braços.

Os três vinham em silêncio, Kate ainda segurando na mão de Jack. Quando viu Sun se aproximando com sua filhinha, largou a mão dele e foi em direção à coreana.

- Lilly!- exclamou.

Sun levou o dedo indicador aos lábios pedindo silêncio.

- Ela acabou de adormecer, estava chorando há horas, se não fosse pelo Mr. Eko...

- O Mr. Eko?- estranhou Kate pegando a nenê dos braços de Sun. A coreana olhou para Jack e Juliet, e depois de volta para Kate.

Kate entendeu a indagação silenciosa da amiga e disse, baixinho:

- Depois conversamos. Obrigada por ter cuidado da minha filha, espero que ela não tenha dado trabalho.

- Imagina!- respondeu Sun ironicamente, se afastando para sua casa.

- Boa noite, Juliet.- disse Jack.

- Boa noite.- respondeu Juliet se afastando.

Ele olhou para Kate e os dois seguiram para sua casa. Assim que acomodou Lilly no bercinho de madeira e vime, Kate cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fitou demoradamente Jack enquanto ele descalçava os sapatos e despia parte das roupas para dormir. Percebendo o olhar inquisidor dela, ele indagou:

- O que foi?

- Estou esperando.- Kate respondeu muito séria, ainda na mesma posição.

- Esperando o quê?- Jack se fez de desentendido, o que irritou Kate.

- Estou esperando Shephard, você me dizer o que a Juliet queria te mostrar no meio da noite na floresta.

- Ciumenta!- ele disse com ar divertido.

Kate arregalou os olhos verdes, indignada.

- Como é que é? Eu ouvi direito?

- Isso mesmo querida, você é ciumenta.- ele repetiu.

Ela não estava acreditando nas palavras dele. Sentou-se na cama e disse a ele.

- Jack, isso não tem nada a ver com ciúmes. Até parece que você já se esqueceu tudo o que a Juliet fez com a gente, ela é um "Deles", por que você não consegue ver isso?

- Kate, Juliet salvou minha vida.

- Não Jack, Sawyer salvou sua vida quando doou sangue a você e não o vejo preocupado em encontrá-lo tendo em vista que ele está desaparecido há quase quatro dias.

- Kate, o que eu quero que você entenda é que tudo o que Juliet fez conosco, ela fez porque foi obrigada a fazer, você não tem idéia do que aquelas pessoas são capazes.

- Tenho idéia sim, já que fui vítima dessas pessoas.- ela retrucou. – Em vez de você ficar fazendo passeios noturnos com a Juliet para te mostrar sabe-se lá o quê naquela gruta, deveríamos estar procurando por Sawyer, eu estou muito preocupada com ele.

- Kate, Sawyer vai ficar bem. Mandamos um grupo de busca atrás dele.

- Jack, se você não notou já faz mais de um dia que o grupo partiu e ainda não voltou. E se todos eles tiverem sido capturados?

- Eles foram capturados, mas conseguiram escapar.- afirmou Jack.

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Como você sabe disso?

- Porque a Juliet me contou. Aliás, era isso o que ela queria me mostrar na gruta.

Nesse momento, o ciúme e a raiva de Kate deram lugar à curiosidade e ela passou a escutar Jack, muito atenta.

- Naquela gruta existe mais uma das Estações Dharma, conhecida como "A Caverna". Foi inutilizada não faz muito tempo.

- Então quer dizer que na noite da tempestade, quando estivemos lá essa estação ainda funcionava?

- Sim. Eu desconfiei que deveria ter algo de importante naquela gruta quando voltei para pegar minhas roupas depois que fomos atacados pelo urso polar. Vi os números que existiam na porta da Escotilha gravados na parede de pedra. A partir do desenho desses números é possível acionar uma porta secreta que leva à Estação de fato e era isso o que Juliet queria me mostrar. Ela já havia levado o Sayid, Locke e Desmond lá no dia em que chegou ao nosso acampamento para buscar alimentos, remédios e outras coisas.

- Sim, tudo bem, eu entendi.- afirmou Kate.- Mas isso não explica como você sabe que o Sayid foi capturado junto com os outros e conseguiram escapar.

- Bem, as câmeras da Caverna não funcionam mais, mas existe um aparelho de rádio que se comunica com o acampamento dos Outros nessa ilha. Isso Juliet não contou ao Sayid porque ele não confia nela. Desde que ela chegou à nossa comunidade meses atrás, ela vem mantendo contato com uma pessoa mais importante do que Ben na Dharma. Ele acredita que Juliet os traiu, não faz a menor idéia de que ainda trabalha para a corporação.

- Mas se ela se comunica com alguém da Dharma significa que é uma espiã em nossa comunidade.

- Exato!- concordou Jack. – Mas uma espiã a nosso favor. Ela passa informações falsas a tal pessoa cujo nome não pode revelar e repassa para mim informações verdadeiras sobre tudo o que está acontecendo na comunidade dos Outros. O Sayid conseguiu encontrar o grupo que havia partido, mas Sawyer não estava com eles e todo mundo foi capturado. Mas agora à noite, eu mesmo escutei no rádio um homem dizendo que os prisioneiros haviam se rebelado e fugido.

- Isso é ótimo Jack, mas e o Sawyer, onde ele está?

- Ele foi atrás da Ana-Lucia na comunidade dos Outros, Juliet revelou-me que ela está viva, fazendo parte de uma experiência presidida por Benjamin Linus. Um projeto conhecido como 2342. Esse projeto consiste em modificar a personalidade de uma pessoa através de drogas injetáveis e lavagem cerebral. Juliet não sabe exatamente qual o lugar de Ana na experiência, mas o contato dela afirmou que fora o fato de não saber quem é, Ana-Lucia está muito bem e com o James.

- Com o James?- Kate abriu um largo sorriso. Finalmente a culpa por ter permitido mesmo que à força que o bebê James fosse levado sairia de suas costas.

- Sim.- Jack afirmou. – E o mais provável é que o Sawyer tenha conseguido encontrá-la. Eu só espero que Benjamin Linus não estivesse com ela quando isso aconteceu, porque aí sim Sawyer estaria encrencado.

Depois de tantas revelações, Kate começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente:

- Jack, me desculpe, não é que eu não queira acreditar em você, mas não acha que é coisa demais. E se a Juliet estiver mentindo? Usando o seu poder de liderança em nossa comunidade para nos destruir?

- Eu confio na Juliet , Kate. Ela não seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza assim?- ela retorquiu.

- Porque tudo o que Juliet mais quer na vida é deixar esta ilha e se continuar trabalhando para a Dharma jamais conseguirá isso. A união com nosso grupo é sua única esperança de voltar para seus filhos. Kate, amor, você agora é mãe também, tente entendê-la, não vê os filhos há anos.

Kate deu um longo suspiro, queria muito acreditar em Jack. Mas apesar de algumas de suas dúvidas prevalecerem, estava feliz porque ele havia contado tudo o que sabia a ela e se sentiu mais segura de seu amor. Sorrindo, ela descalçou as botas, retirou a calça jeans e abriu seus braços convidando-o a se aconchegar entre eles. Jack aceitou o convite silencioso, estava exausto e só queria dormir, deitou-se com Kate na cama e aninhou a cabeça nos seios dela enquanto ela lhe fazia carinhos nos cabelos castanhos que tinham crescido muito durante todo o tempo em que estavam na ilha.

- Sabe no que eu estou pensando agora?- ele indagou em tom de segredo.

- Não faço idéia.- Kate gracejou.

- Estava pensando no quanto eu quero que o tempo passe bem rápido e você se recupere logo do parto e tudo o mais para ficarmos juntinhos na cama, fazendo amor a noite inteira.

- Oh!- Kate exclamou dando um tapinha de brincadeira no braço musculoso e tatuado dele. – Jack Shephard, pode esquecer, não vamos fazer amor tão cedo.

- Como é?- ele ergueu a cabeça do seio dela momentaneamente. – Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Eu estou sim.- ela respondeu ainda gracejando. – Não vai fazer outro filho em mim tão rápido.

Ele curvou o lábio num sorriso divertido e em seguida beijou-a delicadamente na boca para depois voltar a deitar a cabeça nos seios macios despontando sobre a camiseta branca.

- Vamos dormir amor.- murmurou. – Em momento mais oportuno vamos ver se você vai resistir ao meu charme.

Kate riu baixinho e fechou os olhos tentando adormecer antes que Lilly resolvesse acordar faminta, abrindo o berreiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Agora vai ficar assim calado, _brotha_?- esbravejou Desmond cutucando as costas de Mikail com o cano da arma enquanto o grupo caminhava com dificuldade pela floresta escura.

- Só falo na presença do meu advogado.- debochou Mikail o que lhe rendeu um safanão de Paulo.

- Seu idiota, acha que estamos com pena de você?- o brasileiro indagou vendo Mikail equilibrando-se para não se estabacar no chão depois do empurrão que levara. – Lógico que não, você é um sádico, matou a sangue frio aquela mulher que fazia parte do seu grupo.

Dessa vez Mikail ficou calado limitando-se em seguir em frente com o único pensamento de que a arma de Desmond poderia matá-lo caso ele cometesse algum deslize. Sayid também estava quieto perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, recordando o passado.

**------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Sayid já estava se encontrando com Samira há cerca de três semanas, estava completamente envolvido, intoxicado pela bela mulher do comerciante. Já não pensava em mais nada, apenas na candura do olhar dela, no corpo luxuriante, nos momentos roubados de prazer no quarto dela todas as tardes.

Arquimed o estava odiando por isso e os dois mal se falavam. A mãe de Sayid notara uma certa animosidade entre os dois amigos, mas ambos juravam que nada de errado estava acontecendo. O romance entre Sayid e Samira mudara completamente a vida do jovem de 15 anos. De uma hora para outra, ele passou a ser muito solicitado em todos os lugares e passou a ser o queridinho das mulheres, ganhando olhares fortuitos mesmo debaixo dos véus cada vez que passava diante de uma delas. Arquimed passou a sentir ódio e inveja de Sayid e certa vez quando o vira pulando o muro mais uma tarde para se encontrar com Samira ele resolveu fazer uma coisa que poria fim ao romance dos dois mas que poria a vida de Sayid em perigo.

Entretanto, sua raiva era tanta que ele não raciocinou dessa forma e sem pensar duas vezes correu para o comércio do velho Mustafah e denunciou o amigo. A coisa que Mustafah mais temia na vida era ser traído, por isso mantilha a mulher trancada em casa a sete chaves. Assim que ouviu todo o relato de Arquimed correu à sua casa e flagrou os dois tomando banho juntos na fonte. Cego pela cólera o velho esbravejou tomando os dois de susto:

- Infames, em nome de Alá que desfrute é esse?

Tremendo, Samira apressou-se em sair da fonte e sua criada correu a levar-lhe o robe de seda. Chorando ela começou a gritar:

- Oh Mustafah, que bom que está aqui! Esse ser vil me seduziu e me obrigou a fazer isso. Eu não queria porque te amo demais.

Sayid não estava acreditando nas palavras dela e sentindo-se humilhado por ter sido pego em flagrante e por estar quase nu dentro da fonte sendo acusado injustamente ousou dizer:

- Senhor Mustafah, sua esposa está mentindo. Ela quis isso tanto quanto eu!- afirmou.

Mas isso apenas serviu para aumentar ainda mais a raiva do velho comerciante, que bradou a plenos pulmões:

- Que a ira de Alá recaia sobre você, e persiga sua alma até a eternidade, queimando no mármore do inferno.

Ele fez um sinal para que dois empregados seus pegassem Sayid e o algemassem.

- Levem esse salafrário para a prisão, será enforcado em três dias.

Foi nesse momento que Arquimed se deu conta do que fez, mas não podia mudar as coisas, havia traído o próprio amigo e agora Sayid seria enforcado. Existiria um jeito de mudar essa situação a tempo?

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**-------------------------**

Uma única nesga de luz entrando por uma fresta entre as tábuas da velha casa de barco era o único sinal que denunciava o alvorecer de um novo dia. Suzane esfregou os olhos se espreguiçando, depois de ser agarrada e acariciada pelo desconhecido de quem cuidava havia adormecido pensando na loucura que fizera. O nome Sawyer ainda ecoava em sua mente, evocando sensações familiares.

Levantou-se do chão e viu que ele ainda dormia pesadamente, provavelmente exausto do esforço que fizera para agarrá-la. Um arrepio involuntário transpassou-lhe o corpo ao se lembrar do que quase tinha acontecido e um pequeno sorriso escapou do canto de seus lábios. Havia gostado muito de ser tocada pelo estranho, de sentir o corpo dele sobre o dela e das carícias que ele havia feito. Pegou-se imaginando se ele a tocaria outra vez quando fossem viver no acampamento dele. Mas logo em seguida repreendeu a si mesma por tal pensamento indecoroso, afinal, o mais provável era que o desconhecido estivesse sonhando e a agarrara pensando estar com outra mulher, Ana-Lucia. Quem seria ela? A mulher capaz de despertar tanto desejo nesse homem fazendo com que agarrasse uma desconhecida imaginando ser ela.

Estava com muita sede, por isso bebeu um pouco de água da garrafinha que Alex trouxera. Fazia isso quando o viu remexer-se na cama e esfregar os olhos. Seu coração saltou dentro do peito, teria acordado finalmente?

Temerosa, Suzane se aproximou do homem que abriu os olhos azuis no instante em que ela se sentara ao lado dele.

- Como se sente?- ela arriscou indagar.

- Ana!- ele exclamou estupefato. – Então não foi um sonho afinal, você está aqui.- seu corpo tremia de emoção e seus olhos marejaram de lágrimas. Sua amada não estava morta, nem tudo estava perdido.

Nos últimos cinco meses a única coisa que dominou os pensamentos de Sawyer era como seria se pudesse ter Ana-Lucia de novo diante de si, viva. Passava horas fantasiando sozinho em sua cama tal reencontro. Ele a veria de longe, e ela correria de imediato para os braços dele, sorrindo. Jamais imaginou que seria daquela forma. Ana-Lucia, o seu amor, olhava para ele agora como se fosse um completo estranho. Sentindo o coração mortificado, Sawyer indagou:

- Ana, o que há com você, por que está me olhando assim?- estava muito fraco e tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu.

- Você ainda está muito fraco, James.- ela forçou-se a dizer, tentando ignorar os olhares angustiados dele junto com a insistência em chamá-la de Ana. – Precisa descansar, por favor! Olha, aqui tem sopa se estiver com fome.

- Onde é que eu estou e onde estão as minhas roupas?- ele indagou percebendo que já não estava com as roupas que usava antes.

- As que você estava usando estão muito sujas, então as troquei por outras.- ela estendeu a ele as roupas dobradas.

Sawyer aproveitou que ela se aproximava para entregar as roupas a ele, juntou todas as forças que ainda tinha e puxou-a pelo braço num movimento rápido, jogando-a no chão e pressionando o corpo dela com seu corpo. Ana-Lucia gritou e se debateu como na noite anterior, mas dessa vez Sawyer não estava num transe e tomá-la a força nem passava por sua cabeça, apenas queria que ela parasse, olhasse para ele e dissesse o que raios estava acontecendo.

- Ana-Lucia Cortez.- ele pronunciou cada palavra do nome dela pausadamente. – O que fizeram com você? Eu passei os últimos cinco terríveis meses pensando que estivesse morta e agora que te encontro você simplesmente age como se não me conhecesse.

- Por que não o conheço.- ela respondeu arfante. – Ou pelo menos acho que não, minha cabeça está uma confusão só desde que perdi a memória. Talvez eu conheça o senhor, embora não possa me lembrar. Mas se deseja esclarecer isso comigo, por favor, me solte, está me assustando desse jeito.

Sawyer piscou os olhos, incrédulo com a resposta dela. Que linguagem culta e delicada era aquela que Ana falava, definitivamente não combinava nada com ela. Sua Ana parecia um coelhinho assustado em seus braços, com medo de ser devorada por um predador, nem de longe lembrava a Ana-Lucia confiante, incisiva e marrenta que conhecera, que fora capaz de espancá-lo muitas vezes só porque ele ousou desobedecer suas ordens.

- Me solte, por favor!- ela voltou a pedir.

Ele o fez, ainda que a contragosto. Ana-Lucia saiu de perto dele e agora além do olhar duvidoso o encarava com receio.

- Deus Ana, o que há com você? Que história é essa de perda de memória?

- Pare de me chamar assim! Meu nome não é Ana.- ela bradou. – Eu me chamo Suzane Linus.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas nem que você tivesse uma irmã gêmea. Que história é essa de Suzane Linus? Você é Ana-Lucia Cortez, mãe do meu filho.

- Seu filho?- ela arqueou a sobrancelha, assustada. – Isso é impossível, é absurdo!

- Por que seria absurdo se você alega estar sem memória? O que foi que te contaram?

- Que houve uma contaminação em massa nessa ilha, e que por isso nós ficamos presos. Muitos morreram, mas eu escapei e perdi a memória. O meu marido disse que...

- Seu marido?- Sawyer bradou. – Mesmo não tendo me casado com você pelos canais oficiais, eu sou o seu marido nessa droga de ilha desde que nós resolvemos juntar os trapinhos há mais de um ano. Você ficou grávida do nosso filho e me seqüestraram, esses que mentem para você. Depois que você deu à luz pegaram você e o James...

- Como sabe sobre o James? Por acaso é inimigo de meu marido e quer me confundir?

- Eu sou o pai do James, Ana-Lucia e você é o meu amor, minha amiga, amante e companheira nesta ilha, por favor, pare de me torturar dizendo que não se lembra de mim porque eu passei o diabo esses últimos meses longe de você.- uma lágrima rolou dos olhos dele e Suzane sentiu o peito apertar. Estaria aquele homem lhe dizendo a verdade e ela teria vivido os últimos meses mergulhada em mentiras?

- Eu, eu preciso de espaço, preciso pensar, se tudo é verdade como diz...

Sawyer passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, visivelmente nervoso e murmurou sem saber mais o que dizer para convencê-la.

- Eu te amo baby, senti tanto a sua falta, você tem que se lembrar...

Ele parecia muito sincero, e ela resolveu baixar a guarda embora ainda tivesse muitas dúvidas. Aproximou-se devagar, temerosa. Sentou-se ao lado dele e deixou que ele a abraçasse bem forte.

- Eu ficava imaginando isso todos os dias, como seria tê-la de volta em meus braços, ouvir o som da sua respiração, sentir o seu cheiro...

A cabeça de Suzane estava rodando, e ela sentia náuseas na boca do estômago. O coração batia tão forte que Sawyer podia ouvir os ruídos em meio ao silêncio que se fez no ambiente misturando com as batidas do seu próprio coração, saltando dentro do peito. Ele emaranhou os dedos nos caracóis negros dos cabelos dela e aspirou o perfume das madeixas. Uma sensação de felicidade percorreu seu corpo inteiro, como se uma droga viciante tivesse acabado de ser injetada em suas veias.

- Meu amor, você irá voltar comigo pro acampamento.- ele disse. – Nós vamos encontrar o James e...

- O James está comigo.- ela respondeu, ainda confusa porque não conseguia se lembrar de nada, embora o cheiro do corpo dele e o calor de seus braços trouxessem a ela uma sensação de segurança, confiança e paz que jamais sentira com seu marido.

- Nosso bebê está com você?- Sawyer indagou com um sorriso. – Deus, como ele está? Deve ter crescido, eu queria vê-lo, _chica_, queria muito vê-lo.

Ela se afastou dele.

- Eu queria tanto acreditar em você. Minha vida tem sido tão nebulosa desde a contaminação.

- Ana, não existiu contaminação nenhuma! Ouça o que está dizendo. Você disse se chamar Suzane Linus, não foi?

Suzane assentiu.

- Eu só conheço um ser desprezível com esse sobrenome: Benjamin Linus! Esse desgraçado _"son of a bitch"_ roubou você e o meu filho de mim, e criou toda essa história pra que você não fugisse dele para ir atrás de mim, mas eu tenho certeza que no fundo você sabe que estou falando a verdade, Rambina.

- Rambina?- ela repetiu para si mesma, a palavra trazendo uma sensação de familiaridade muito forte.

Sawyer acariciou o queixo dela. Seus olhos azuis brilhando de saudade. Suzane ficou quieta e deixou que ele a abraçasse novamente. Mas não passou disso, sabia o quanto ela deveria estar confusa pois se realmente soubesse quem era não estaria agindo assim com ele, com tanto receio.

- Ontem...- ela começou a dizer e Sawyer prestou muita atenção. – ...você...me beijou enquanto dormia, estava num estado de semi-consciência.

Ele alargou os olhos: - O quê?

Suzane mordeu o lábio inferior: - Você me agarrou, me beijou e por pouco não me tomou à força.

Sawyer ficou assustado com as palavras dela, não acreditou que tivesse feito isso.

- Me desculpe...- ele começou a dizer, mas Ana o calou com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não sei se tudo o que está me dizendo é verdade, mas...minha vida é um inferno, não amo o meu marido e meu maior desejo é ir embora deste lugar. Se me ajudar, farei o que quiser, serei sua mulher...

Sawyer podia sentir o desespero nas palavras dela ao fazer tal proposta. O que Benjamin Linus teria feito com sua Ana para deixá-la tão sem forças. Isso aumentou ainda mais o ódio que ele sentia pelos Outros e seu desprezível líder.

- O que me diz?- ela indagou esperançosa. – Vai me ajudar a fugir daqui com o meu filho?

Ele assentiu e acariciou o rosto dela com adoração.

- Posso beijá-la?

- Sim.- respondeu ela. – Eu disse que faria o que você quiser.- ela fez menção de baixar a alça do vestido, mas Sawyer segurou a alça no lugar e beijou o ombro dela com carinho.

- Não. Eu só quero te beijar. Faremos amor quando você se lembrar de tudo, de quem eu sou, de quem você é! De que sou seu e você é minha!

Tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou-a, perdendo-se na umidade e maciez dos lábios que lhe pertenciam, até que o ar lhes faltasse, até que sufocassem de tanto ardor e paixão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- "Eu vi um sapo-po, na beira do rio, rio-rio...tomando banho-nho, com muito frio, frio-frio...não era sapo-po, nem perereca-ca, era o James só de cueca!"_- cantarolava Alex, brincando com o pequeno James enquanto dava banho nele em uma bacia. O bebê ria e batia as mãozinhas na água, fazendo a maior bagunça. – Oh sim, seu pequeno bagunceiro, você gosta disso, não gosta?

- Babababababa!- balbuciava James mordendo o patinho de borracha.

Ben entrou em casa com uma expressão mal-humorada, seguido por Tom e Richard. Ao ver Alex dando banho em James no quintal, foi até lá, indagando sem muita paciência:

- Onde está a Suzane?

- Ela foi até o estábulo ordenhar a vaca.- respondeu Alex, sem pensar duas vezes.

- E porque ela não mandou Maryanne ou a Cindy fazer isso? Ela sabe que não gosto que ela saia de casa sem motivo, como minha esposa ela está autorizada a dar ordens para as outras mulheres.

Alex deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei, ela me disse que precisava respirar ar puro.

- E não levou o garoto? Isso é muito estranho!

- Oh James, esqueci a sua toalha!- disse Alex, tirando o menino da água. – Pai, você pode segurá-lo enquanto eu vou buscar a toalha, por favor?

- È claro.- respondeu Ben pegando o bebê dos braços dela. O menino arregalou seus olhos azuis para ele e fez cara de choro.

- È chefe, parece que o filho do Ford não gosta mesmo de você.- falou Tom, debochando.

Irritado, Benjamin respondeu: - Ora Tom, não seja idiota, ele é só um bebê, não entende nada ainda.

Como se estivesse disposto a contrariar Benjamin, o pequeno James lançou um jato de xixi rumo à camisa dele.

- Ora, seu fedelhozinho!- bradou Ben quando Alex vinha chegando com a toalha.

- Mas o que foi, pai?

- Esse moleque fez xixi em mim.

Alex e Tom não contiveram o riso: - Desculpe, papai. Esqueci de lhe dizer para tomar cuidado com isso.

Benjamin entregou o bebê de volta para Alex e disse a Richard e Tom:

- Eu vou trocar de camisa e depois vamos atrás da Suzane.

- E a reunião?- indagou Richard.

- Só mais tarde, depois que eu "lavar a roupa suja" aqui de casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Dionna, pode me passar o cereal, por favor?- pediu Steve, educadamente à mesa do café da manhã na comunidade.

Ela franziu o cenho e negou:

- Infelizmente não posso, essa é a última caixa de cereal e só tem um restinho.

- Então divida comigo.- ele pediu.

- Não mesmo.- ela enfatizou.

Mas Steve não estava com paciência para o egoísmo de Dionna.

- Acho melhor você me dar logo isso.

- Nem pensar! Sem chance!- Dionna afirmou despejando todo o restante do cereal em sua tigela de leite.

Irritado, Steve partiu pra cima dela e os dois começaram a brigar e se estapear. Assustadas, as crianças que também comiam na mesa se afastaram.

- Vocês enlouqueceram?- bradou a Sra. Lewis com a colher de pau na mão.

- Hey, parem com isso!- ordenou Libby se aproximando da confusão.

- Larga ele Dionna!- gritou Debbie se metendo na briga e puxando os cabelos loiros de Dionna, que praticamente se engalfinhava com Steve.

A coisa foi ficando cada vez mais séria e ninguém conseguia separar os dois. Aflita, Libby indagou: - Onde está o Mr. Eko?

- Eu não o vejo desde ontem à noite.- comentou Sun. – E eu não sei onde o Jin está, ele saiu muito cedo dizendo que ia pescar na outra praia com o Charlie, Hurley e o Craig.

- Parem, parem com isso agora mesmo!- ordenou Bernard, mas nesse exato momento, em meio à sua fúria desmedida, Steve sacou uma faca da bainha da calça jeans para ferir Dionna e quando Bernard se meteu entre os dois para intervir acabou levando uma facada e caiu no chão, cuspindo sangue.

Desesperada, Rose gritou e se abaixou sobre o corpo ensangüentado do marido. Steve largou a faca no chão parecendo se dar conta do que tinha feito. Sun entregou Jung para Libby e saiu correndo para a casa de Jack. Ele brincava com a filha, sentado na areia à porta de sua casa quando a coreana chegou gritando:

- Jack, Jack!

- O que houve?- indagou ele diante da expressão alarmada dela.

- O Steve esfaqueou o Bernard, você precisa vir logo!

- Kate!- Jack gritou.

Ela veio correndo, estava estendendo fraldas no varal improvisado ao lado da casa.

- Pegue a Lilly! Eu preciso ir ver o Bernard!

- O que aconteceu com ele?- questionou ela pegando a filha no colo.

- Ele foi esfaqueado.- respondeu Jack entrando na casa para pegar sua maleta de primeiros socorros e seguiu Sun para a cozinha da praia em seguida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benjamin Linus caminhava pela vila soltando chispas de ódio, estava procurando Suzane há cerca de meia hora desde que deixara sua casa e nada dela aparecer. Perguntava-se internamente se ela não teria se lembrado de tudo e fugido da vila, isso significaria o fim do projeto 2342.

Mas não fazia sentido, Ana-Lucia não iria embora sem seu filho, disso ele tinha certeza, por isso continuava procurando, ela tinha que estar em algum lugar. Havia se separado de Tom e Richard para que cada um procurasse num canto, porém, ao final de meia hora os três se encontraram na praça principal, sem nenhuma notícia dela. Furioso, Ben esbravejou:

- Assim que eu encontrá-la irei matá-la, não terei piedade.

- Chefe.- disse Tom.

- O que é?- indagou Benjamin sem paciência.

- Só tem um lugar onde a gente ainda não procurou.

- E que lugar seria esse?

- A casa de barco.

- E por que ela estaria lá?

- Não custa nada olhar.- disse Richard e os três se dirigiram para lá.

Já iam abrir a porta quando Suzane surgiu atrás deles.

- O que estão procurando aí?

- Você!- Benjamin reclamou, dando as costas para a casa de barco.- Por onde esteve?- ele segurou o braço dela com força.

Sawyer observava tudo de dentro do depósito por uma fresta na madeira. Queria sair de lá e esmurrar a cara de Benjamin até ele se desfazer em sangue, no entanto não podia ser descoberto, ainda estava fraco, se recuperando do veneno do escorpião, se fosse descoberto agora, estaria em grande perigo. Respirou fundo tentando conter a própria raiva enquanto assistia seu inimigo machucando o braço de sua mulher.

- Eu estava dando uma volta.- ela se justificou.

- Nunca mais saia sem dizer aonde vai.- ele gritou. – Ou vai se arrepender, vamos pra casa!- Ben saiu arrastando-a pelo braço seguido por Tom e Richard. Este último ainda sentiu uma ligeira vontade de checar a pequena casa de madeir, mas ao ver que Ben já ia mais a frente com Tom, desistiu da idéia e seguiu em frente.

Quando chegaram a casa, ele a arrastou para o quarto e ordenou a Tom e Richard que o esperassem na sala. Alex estava na cozinha com James, e o bebê ao ver sua mãe bateu palminhas e deu risadinhas chamando-a.

- Mamamamama...

- Oi meu amor.- ela disse doce.

- Depois!- disse Benjamin com firmeza.

- Eu preciso cuidar do meu filho, ele ainda não mamou hoje.

- Se quisesse mesmo cuidar dele não deveria ter saído, agora cale a boca e vamos para o quarto.

James fez beicinho ao ver que a mãe se afastava e sentido encostou o rostinho no peito de Alex e começou a chorar.

- Sinto muito querido, eu sinto muito.- ela sussurrou baixinho para o bebê. – Mas não se preocupe, seu papai vai tirar você e a sua mamãe daqui.

Dentro do quarto, Benjamin jogou Suzane na cama e tirou uma caixinha comprida do bolso da calça.

- Está vendo isso?- ele abriu a caixinha, era um lindo colar de pérolas. – Como eu sou um bom marido encomendei esse colar pra você enquanto ainda estava na descontaminação. Pérola por pérola foi tirada de dentro do mar. Eu estou sempre pensando em você querida, mas você é sempre tão ingrata.

Ele sentou ao lado dela e Suzane achou que fosse apanhar, mas ao invés disso, ele tirou o colar da caixinha e mandou que ela suspendesse os longos cabelos negros. Pôs o colar no pescoço dela e começou a distribuir beijinhos por seus ombros. Suzane fechou os olhos, não queria que ele a tocasse, mas o que podia fazer. A mão dele deslizou para dentro do vestido dela e apalpou seus seios. Ele reclamou ao sentir a pele grudenta por causa do leite.

- È por isso que acho que já é hora do James parar de mamar e o seu corpo voltar a ser só meu!

- Desgraçado!- Suzane gritou sem conseguir conter seu ódio. – Você é nojento! Odeio você! Odeio quando me toca! Prefiro morrer do que fazer sexo com você outra vez.

- Cuidado com o que deseja!- disse ele friamente antes de estapeá-la com força, forçando-a deitar na cama.

- Não! Não! Não!- ela gritou.

Alex podia ouvir os gritos dela, mas sabia que nada podia fazer para impedir aquela violência, não naquele momento. Ana-Lucia tinha que fugir com Sawyer assim que ele estivesse recuperado ou seu pai a mataria.

Dentro do quarto, Ana-Lucia estava rouca de tanto gritar. Ninguém se importava com ela naquele lugar, nas coisas terríveis que tinha de passar. Enquanto aquele homem perverso e vil que dizia ser seu marido a estuprava ela pensava em James Ford, ele tinha que salvá-la daquele inferno. De qualquer jeito!

Quando tudo terminou, ela soluçava e tremia na cama. Benjamin vestiu-se e antes de sair, acariciou o rosto cheio de lágrimas dela e nada disse deixando o quarto.

Ana sentou na cama ainda tremendo descontroladamente e ouviu Benjamin conversando com Tom na sala.

- Ben, chegou uma mensagem urgente do Espelho. È melhor você vir!

Ben voltou ao quarto novamente e Suzane se cobriu depressa, com medo de ser violentada de novo, seu corpo estava dolorido, porém mais do que o corpo, sua alma se encontrava debilitada.

- Ainda está chorando? Pare com isso! As coisas aconteceram dessa maneira porque você quis, se não tentasse me desafiar o tempo todo! Mais tarde quando eu voltar é bom que esteja em casa, limpa e perfumada pra mim.- ele deu um cheiro no pescoço dela e Suzane se encolheu. – Se eu não confiasse tanto na sua fidelidade diria que passou a noite com outro homem, está com um cheiro diferente, vá tomar um banho Ana-Lucia.

Ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquele jeito o coração de Suzane diminuiu uma batida.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Me desculpe, eu ando com a cabeça meio embaralhada por causa do trabalho e das coisas que você tem feito pra mim, é melhor se comportar essa noite, Suzane.

Ele deixou o quarto e as lágrimas dela aumentaram porque acabara de se lembrar de que esse era realmente o seu nome: Ana-Lucia! Saboreou as letras e uma doce lembrança veio à sua cabeça. Viu sua mãe arrumando seu vestido para a festa de formatura do segundo grau, diante do espelho, enquanto ela nervosa esperava por seu par.

_- Está linda Ana-Lucia, linda hija!_

- _Mama_, que saudade!- murmurou chorando enquanto em sua mente ecoava a voz de sua mãe repetindo: Ana-Lucia...Ana-Lucia...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sangue não parava de jorrar do ferimento no abdômen de Bernard. Rose segurava um terço, rezando silenciosamente enquanto Jack tentava conter o sangramento. Estavam na enfermaria da praia, Kate não pôde ajudar Jack a cuidar de Bernard porque tinha de ficar com Lilly, a menina apesar de só ter alguns dias de nascida mostrara-se muito geniosa, recusando-se através de berros a sair do colo de sua mãe.

Enquanto Jack trabalhava na enfermaria, Eko levara Steve e Dionna para a igreja disposto a passar-lhes um bom sermão para repensarem suas ações.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem?- indagou Sun a Kate com Jung no colo, olhando para a enfermaria.

Kate ajeitou Lilly em seus braços, encostando a cabecinha da menina em seu ombro, segurando-a pelo bumbum coberto com uma fralda improvisada.

- Eu espero que sim Sun, não entendo o que deu no Steve.

- Foi um acidente.- acrescentou Claire se aproximando das duas. – As pessoas andam estressadas por aqui com medo que falte comida, não recebemos mais os carregamentos.

- Mesmo assim isso não é motivo para ninguém se esfaquear.- disse a Sra. Lewis com as mãos no peito.

- Eu não questiono os motivos de ninguém.- disse Kate olhando para Juliet à porta de sua casa.- Com licença.- pediu se afastando em direção à casa da médica.

- Olá Kate!- disse Juliet ao vê-la. – Algo em que eu possa te ajudar?

- Precisamos ter uma boa conversa, de mulher para mulher.- disse Kate com determinação.

- Mas é claro, entre por favor.- falou Juliet, dando espaço para que Kate entrasse em sua casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tarde caía outra vez na floresta, e o grupo liderado por Sayid caminhava pela mata de volta ao acampamento. No meio do caminho, o iraquiano parou fazendo com que seus prisioneiros parassem também.

- O que foi, _brotha_?- questionou Desmond.

- Acho que esse é o ponto onde nos separamos.

- Como assim?- indagou Desmond sem entender.

- Precisamos encontrar o Locke e o Sawyer, não quero chegar ao nosso acampamento faltando dois dos nossos. Você deve voltar com o grupo, enquanto eu sigo com o prisioneiro para o acampamento "Deles".

- Mas vai sozinho com ele? Sinceramente não confio, _brotha_!

- Não confia em mim?- retorquiu Sayid.

- Não irmão, eu não confio nele!- afirmou Desmond.

- Eu posso levar o grupo de volta.- ofereceu-se Paulo.

- Acha que consegue encontrar o caminho?- indagou Sayid.

- Bom, essa ilha é o nosso lar agora não é? Não deve ser tão difícil assim!- falou o brasileiro.

Desmond e Sayid assentiram e o grupo se despediu, afastando-se. Porém, antes que Paulo estivesse muito longe, Sayid gritou:

- Paulo, diga a Shannon que a amo e logo voltarei para ela!

Paulo assentiu com um sorriso e junto com Nikki e Philip tomou o rumo do acampamento. Sayid e Desmond seguiram em frente. Uns quarenta minutos de caminhada depois foram surpreendidos por John Locke saindo do meio das árvores com Danielle Rosseau.

- John!- exclamou Sayid. – Como conseguiu escapar?

- È uma longa história.- respondeu ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Conto pra vocês depois, agora eu e a Rosseau temos uma coisa para mostrar-lhes.

Desmond e Sayid os seguiram arrastando Mikail Bakunin consigo e chegaram até um enorme perímetro todo demarcado com um estranho tipo de cerca elétrica.

- O que é isso, _brotha_?- indagou Desmond.

- Isto é a passagem para descobrirmos finalmente todos os segredos dessa ilha.- os olhos de Locke brilharam ao dizer aquilo e os olhos de Sayid perderam-se no horizonte imaginando se aquele finalmente era o caminho para serem resgatados daquele lugar. Inevitavelmente, lembranças invadiram seus pensamentos para a resolução de como se viu livre da forca por ter se envolvido com a bela esposa de Mustafah quando ainda era um adolescente.

**----------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

O cheiro da prisão era pútrido e ele sentia muita fome e sede, mas não iria chorar, aceitaria seu destino com bravura como seus pais lhe ensinaram. Só lamentava ter sido traído por seu melhor amigo. Estava quieto de olhos fechados, conformado com seu destino quando ouviu passos vindo em direção à sua cela. Seria o seu algoz? Instintivamente tremeu nas bases.

Mas não era o seu algoz e sim Arquimed e seu tio, que Sayid havia se esquecido era um dos carcereiros da prisão.

- Sayid, meu filho, venha agora mesmo!- pediu o homem de meia idade destrancando a cela.

Muito fraco, Sayid deixou o cubículo e seguiu o homem sem trocar nenhuma palavra com Arquimed. Ao se ver livre, Sayid recebeu das mãos do tio de Arquimed um cavalo e disse.

- Agora vá garoto e cumpra seu destino.

Sayid subiu no cavalo, mas naquele momento ao olhar para o horizonte que o esperava, choramingou de medo, era só um garoto de quinze anos e não queria se separar de sua família.

- Não quero ir embora senhor, não quero ir para longe.

- Sayid, longe é um lugar que não existe. Vivemos no mesmo planeta e fica impossível se perder, lembre-se sempre disso aonde quer que esteja por mais longe e ermo que possa parecer. Agora vá, siga o horizonte até o sol baixar e quando chegar ao fim da estrada fale com um homem chamado Abdul e se aliste na Guarda Republicana do Iraque.

- Está bem.- respondeu ele, triste. – Adeus e obrigado por tudo.

- Adeus não Sayid, até logo!

- Até logo!- respondeu ele e partiu a galope dando um último olhar para Arquimed.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**-----------------------------**

- Longe é um lugar que não existe!- Sayid murmurou consigo.

- O que você disse, _brotha_?- indagou Desmond.

- Que não existe um lugar totalmente desconhecido do mundo, deve haver algo na vila dos Outros que possa conseguir comunicação com o mundo exterior. Hora de deixarmos esse lugar, irmão!

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio


	17. O mágico de Oz parte I

Episódio 9- "O Mágico de Oz"

Censura: M.

Sinopse: Sayid e Locke finalmente chegam à Vila dos Outros e tudo o que o grande caçador quer é desvendar todos os segredos da ilha nem que para isso precise compactuar com o inimigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Locke fitou de soslaio o único olho bom de Mikail Bakunin e continuou a íngreme subida pelo tronco da árvore. A aspereza da madeira e os movimentos intensos que ele fazia ao se arrastar pelo tronco machucavam-lhe as coxas e John sentia o cansaço iminente. Mas não conseguia parar a si mesmo.

Olhou para o outro lado da cerca e avistou Danielle Rosseau. A francesa subira rápido pelo tronco dando a impressão de já estar acostumada a fazer aquilo. Tomando isso como incentivo, John Locke respirou fundo e deu um último impulso para concluir a árdua tarefa, pensando consigo que apenas algumas árvores, segundo a francesa, os separavam do verdadeiro acampamento dos Outros. Um acampamento repleto de informações para ele descobrir sobre a Ilha. John era completamente fascinado pela Ilha desde que caíra nela, em sua opinião o lugar era um organismo vivo que respirava e exigia sacrifícios em troca de benefícios.

Do outro lado da cerca, Sayid estava impaciente apontando sua arma para Mikail.

- Anda logo John!- gritou.

Menos de um minuto depois Locke já estava do outro lado com olhar triunfante e munido com sua pistola preparou-se para cobrir Sayid já que era a vez de Mikail atravessar.

- Não tente nenhuma gracinha!- ordenou Sayid em alto e bom som.

- Como esta aqui?- respondeu Bakunin petulante antes de atravessar a cerca de uma vez e cair ao chão do outro lado estribuchando.

De olhos arregalados, Locke não podia acreditar que Mikail Bakunin havia acabado de cometer suicídio. Aproximou-se do homem agonizante junto com Rosseau enquanto Sayid fazia conjecturas do outro lado da cerca. Mikail tremia e babava como um epilético ao mesmo tempo em que uma grande quantidade de sangue escorria de seu nariz, até que ele parou de se mexer totalmente.

- Está morto?- indagou Sayid.

Locke fez que sim e Sayid bateu o pé no chão indignado.

- Droga!

Mas Locke não estava escutando as imprecações de Sayid, por sua cabeça só passava uma única coisa, Mikail Bakunin sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, a Ilha exigira seu sacrifício e logo o homem morto no chão seria recompensado. Um sinal claro disso se fazia presente ao lado do corpo, uma linda flor de pétalas lilás crescia no mato alto e somente John Locke entendia o que isso significava.

**-------------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

- Me deixe Jeannie, eu estou ocupada!- bradou a mãe, irritada. A criança nunca lhe deixava, principalmente quando ela tinha tanto serviço doméstico para fazer. Olhou para o filho adotivo sentado no sofá desenhando algo em uma folha de papel. Irritou-se mais ainda:

- John! Eu não te mandei recolher todas as folhas do jardim?

- Sim, mamãe. Me desculpe, eu já estava indo fazer isso.- respondeu o garoto envergonhado, deixando sua folha de papel para trás.

A pequena Jeannie insistiu:

- Mamãe, quero te mostrar uma coisa!- seus olhinhos azuis pediam desesperadamente por atenção.

- Agora não Jeannie, vá brincar um pouco lá fora.- disse a mãe, ríspida preocupada com o enorme cesto de roupas que tinha para passar.

Jeannie finalmente deixou a mãe, embora um pouco triste, mas em sua condição de criança logo esqueceu o infortúnio e pôs-se a brincar no jardim, sozinha. Ao longe seu irmão recolhia as folhas do jardim. Ela gritou para ele:

- John!

O garoto deu um sorriso para ela e voltou a concentrar-se em sua tarefa. Foi quando Jeannie avistou uma flor crescendo no alto de um monte de areia, coberto pelo mato, ao lado de um velho poço desativado, no terreno baldio que ficava colado à sua casa. Era uma flor extraordinária com pétalas lilás, brilhando à luz do sol. Imaginando que poderia dar a bela flor à sua mãe, Jeannie correu até o poço e não hesitou em subir nele. Porém, as perninhas curtinhas não conseguiram escalar o poço com destreza e na tentativa de se equilibrar, a pequena escorregou e caiu de tal forma que seu pescoço se quebrou. A morte foi certa e ela nem teve tempo de gritar.

A manhã passou voando e depois de terminar de recolher as folhas do jardim, John voltou para o seu desenho. Sua mãe terminou todos os seus afazeres, inclusive o almoço. Foi quando se deu conta de que não vira mais a pequena Jeannie desde cedo. Preocupada, ela saiu a procurar a filha acompanhada por John. Não precisou olhar muito porque logo viu a menina caída no chão junto ao velho poço com o pescoço quebrado.

- Jeannie!- seu grito histérico ecoou por toda a vizinhança.

John correu até o corpinho inerte da irmã e seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. Ele voltou-se para a mãe balançou a cabeça negativamente e a mãe caiu num pranto dolorido e incontrolável.

Seis meses se passaram desde o fatídico acontecimento. A mãe de John já estava a ponto de enlouquecer e todos os vizinhos comentavam. Porém, numa tarde de inverno enquanto ela bordava sentada no sofá um enorme cão entrou pela porta da frente. Um belíssimo animal de pelagem dourada, exibia saúde e graça. John observou do pé da escada sua mãe e o cão se encarando. Por mais incrível que parecesse parecia existir uma conexão entre eles.

E assim foi durante cinco anos. A alegria da mãe de John voltara e o cão inexplicavelmente costumava dormir todas as noites na cama que pertencera à sua irmãzinha Jeannie. Ao final de cinco anos, a mãe de John faleceu de uma pneumonia e o cachorro a acompanhou até o momento em que foi enterrada no túmulo junto a Jeannie. Depois disso, John jamais viu o animal outra vez e no túmulo de sua mãe e irmã inúmeras flores de pétalas lilás cobriram a grama e ele soube naquele momento que nenhum sacrifício era por acaso.

**------------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nunca mais!- disse Ana-Lucia olhando o próprio rosto diante do espelho do banheiro. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, mas aquela era a última fraqueza a que se permitiria. Benjamin Linus, aquele homem odioso que dizia ser seu marido nunca mais a tocaria e se arrependeria pelo resto de seus dias por ter cometido tal violência contra ela. Ana-Lucia se lembrara do próprio nome e queria vingança.

- Alex!- chamou do quarto logo depois que saiu do banheiro e se vestiu.

A menina entrou no quarto segurando o pequeno James que assim como sua mãe também estava com os olhinhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Oh meu bebê, não chora, vem aqui com a mamãe.

O bebê esticou os bracinhos para ela e uma vez em seu colo deitou a cabecinha em seu ombro chupando o dedinho. Ana sentou-se na cama com o filho nos braços e olhou muito séria para Alex.

- Você sabe de toda a verdade, sempre soube!- acusou.

Alex sentiu-se desconfortável e reconheceu na "madrasta" um olhar de angústia e raiva que não deixava margem para mentiras, ela finalmente começava a se questionar sobre tudo, principalmente sobre quem era de verdade.

- Sim, eu sei, Ana-Lucia.- admitiu sem rodeios.

- Por que mentiu pra mim? Você confabula com seu pai?

- Não Ana, jamais aprovei o que meu pai fez. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer até que o Sawyer aparecesse, eu sabia que ele viria atrás de você.

- Sawyer!- ela repetiu o nome, lembrando de que o havia chamado assim quando ele a beijara inconsciente na casa de barco, soava cada vez mais familiar. Seria algum apelido?

- Você ainda não se lembrou de tudo não é? Sabe pelo menos quem é o homem a quem você está escondendo na casa de barco?

- Ele disse que é o pai do meu filho.- ela arriscou, pedindo desesperadamente em seu íntimo que Alex confirmasse sua história.

- Sim, ele é!- respondeu Alex. – Há cinco meses atrás, algumas pessoas de seu grupo foram capturadas pelo meu. James Ford ou "Sawyer" como seu pessoal o conhece conseguiu escapar, mas você não. Meu pai usou você como cobaia de um projeto secreto da _Dharma_ _Initiative_ todo esse tempo. Ele esperava apagar sua memória pouco a pouco para que você esquecesse para sempre quem é e se transformasse em outra pessoa. Cheguei a pensar que ele havia conseguido, mas quando Sawyer apareceu você ficou de um jeito que me fez perceber que não importa o que meu pai faça, o amor que você sente pelo pai de seu filho é capaz de anular tudo o que ele fez para apagar suas lembranças.

Ana-Lucia ponderava cada palavra do que Alex dizia, tentando digerir tudo. Sua cabeça estava um mar de confusão.

- E quanto à contaminação? Por que moramos nesta ilha se não existe contaminação nenhuma no mundo?

- A contaminação existe, mas creio que somente aqui na ilha e ainda é um mistério, até para o meu pai. Eu moro nessa ilha desde que nasci, não sei como minha falecida mãe veio parar aqui, meu pai não gosta de me contar essa história, fica nervoso quando toco no assunto. Mas eu sei como você, Sawyer e todos os outros do seu grupo vieram parar aqui.

- Como?

- Há quase dois anos houve um acidente de avião aqui na ilha. Você estava nele junto com os outros. Um campo eletromagnético puxou a aeronave para a ilha.

- Campo eletromagnético?

- È complicado de explicar assim, mas o que eu quero que você entenda Ana-Lucia, é que você é uma sobrevivente desse vôo por isso está na ilha.

- Não houve nenhuma tentativa para nos resgatar dessa ilha?

- Deve ter havido, mas eles jamais poderiam encontrar essa ilha porque esta não é uma ilha comum. Aqui existe uma espécie de magnetismo raro.

- E é possível se comunicar com o mundo exterior nessa ilha ou esse magnetismo impede?

- Não entendo muito sobre isso, mas sei que desde que houve a explosão de uma Escotilha meses atrás que ficava próxima ao seu acampamento e que controlava boa parte do magnetismo na ilha começamos a ter dificuldade de comunicação com o mundo exterior, mas acredito que o meu pai saiba a razão.

Nesse momento, James começou a se irritar no colo da mãe e esfregou o rostinho nos seios dela, querendo mamar. Sem tirar os olhos de Alex, Ana-Lucia abriu os botões da blusa e deixou que o pequeno mamasse à vontade.

- Sei que está com muitas dúvidas agora e que gostaria de tê-las respondida o mais rápido possível, mas lhe digo uma coisa.- falou Alex. – Nesse momento, é melhor você se ater ao fato de que o pai do seu filho está escondido em nossa Vila e que o meu pao pode descobrir isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você precisa fugir daqui com ele assim que estiver totalmente recuperado.

Ana-Lucia baixou os olhos para o pequeno James e acariciou seus cabelinhos loiros. O menino sugava avidamente um dos seios dela, enquanto fazia carinhos instintivos no outro seio, puxando o mamilo. Fazia todo o sentido que ele fosse filho do belo quem escondia na casa de barco, por que não notara antes a enorme semelhança que existe entre eles? Isso sem falar na inquietude de seu coração desde que o encontrara na horta, quase desmaiando.

- Só tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso saber nesse momento Alex.

- O quê?

- Você confirmou pra mim que o James é o pai do meu bebê e disse que o amor que sinto por ele foi o que fez com que eu começasse a me lembrar de quem sou.

- Sim.- respondeu Alex, atenta à pergunta que se formava.

- O que eu quero saber realmente é qual é a minha relação com James Ford? Tudo bem, ele é o pai do meu filho, mas não consigo recordar nada sobre ele antes dessa ilha. Alguns flashes me vem à cabeça, mas todos na ilha. Somos casados, amantes ou namorados? Estávamos viajando juntos no avião? Tinha mais alguém da minha família comigo? Minha mãe?

- Não, você estava viajando sozinha e em relação a você e Sawyer tudo o que eu sei, isso porque ouvi meu pai comentando com Tom uma vez é que se conheceram aqui na ilha.

Ana alargou os olhos, seu bebê tinha cinco meses, se Sawyer era o pai de seu filho e eles se conheceram na ilha significava que...

- Alex, há quanto tempo meu grupo está nessa ilha?- ela indagou, dando vazão ao seus pensamentos.

- Quase dois anos.- respondeu Alex.

- Meu Deus!- exclamou Ana-Lucia. – Então desistiram de nos procurar, pensam que estamos mortos?

Alex não respondeu e Ana disse:

- Minha cabeça está uma confusão agora, mas acho que nunca me senti tão feliz desde que acordei naquele quarto de hospital quando seu pai começou a mentir pra mim.Mesmo estando presa nessa ilha sem chances de resgate, só o fato de saber que existe alguém que me ama e que vai me resgatar daqui desse lugar e por quem vale a pena continuar...- uma lágrima involuntária rolou dos olhos dela.

Alex tocou carinhosamente uma mecha dos cabelos negros dela e disse:

- Vou sentir muito a sua falta quando for embora, gostei muito de conviver com você esses meses, me senti menos sozinha. Mas quero que você seja feliz, por isso na primeira oportunidade vá embora com o Sawyer e seu filho, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-los.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bernard dormia sob o efeito de fortes analgésicos quando Jack terminou de pontear o ferimento a faca no abdômen dele. Passou as mãos pela cabeça, exausto, pensando consigo que momentos de paz na comunidade eram realmente raros, vira e mexe ele tinha um abacaxi do tamanho do mundo para resolver. Mal podia aproveitar o tempo para ficar ao lado de Kate e da pequena Lilly.

Arrumou algumas bandagens ensangüentadas para jogar fora quando Mr. Eko entrou na enfermaria seguido por Rose que trazia nas mãos um prato de caldo de carne fumegante.

- Rose, Bernard ainda não pode comer.

- Mas isso não é pro Bernard, é pra você Jack. Não o vi se alimentar desde a hora em que o Bernard foi ferido e a Kate disse que você não comeu nada desde que acordou.

- Ok.- respondeu Jack, resignado tirando o prato de caldo das mãos dela. Olhou para Mr. Eko antes de sair da enfermaria. – Quero falar com você depois sobre o que vamos fazer a respeito de Steve e Dionna.

Mr. Eko assentiu silenciosamente. Jack foi comer na cozinha livre da praia e encontrou Kate embalando Lilly nos braços, sentada em cima da mesa.

- E o Bernard?- ela indagou.

- Ele vai ficar bem, foi só um susto.- ele começou a comer. – Então foi você quem me entregou pra Rose dizendo que eu ainda não tinha comido?

- Não reclame, eu poderia ter dito a Sra. Lewis, daí a inquisição seria maior e te obrigariam a comer um porco inteiro.

Jack riu.

- Não ri não, passa logo esse caldo pra cá que estou morrendo de fome.

Ele encheu uma colher e deu na boca de Kate. Jack ficou brincando de fazer aviãozinho com ela, dando várias colheradas de sopa quando uma coisa chamou a atenção de Kate.

- Você viu isso?- indagou ela, ajeitando a nenê em seu colo.

- Isso o quê?- questionou Jack franzindo o cenho.

- Tem algo no céu. Pegue a Lilly, eu vou ver o que é.

Ela colocou a menina rapidamente no colo dele e saiu correndo em direção ao mar como que se tivesse sido atraída por algo.

- Kate!- Jack chamou. – Kate!

Ele odiava a mania que Kate tinha em sair correndo quando acontecia algo. Parecia-lhe muita imprudência da parte dela avistar o perigo e correr na direção dele sem ter a mínima idéia do que se tratava.

Preocupado com ela, ele não teve escolha e a seguiu correndo ainda com a filha nos braços.

- Kate!- chamou mais uma vez vendo-a correr para a beira da praia, até que a alcançou.

Os olhos dela demonstravam espanto.

- Kate, eu não vejo nada de diferente no céu.- comentou Jack embalando Lilly no colo porque a pequena começara a chorar. Ela havia se assustado quando ele começou a correr.

- No céu não mais.- disse Kate. – Mas tem alguém se afogando na água, Jack.

Jack acompanhou o olhar de Kate e viu claramente uma pessoa se afogando na água. Seus olhos se alargaram e num instinto ele entregou Lilly a Kate, tirou a camisa, os sapatos e se jogou no mar.

Kate ficou apreensiva observando Jack ir atrás da pessoa que se afogava, ela queria poder ajudá-lo mas estava com a filha nos braços e nada podia fazer além de chamar ajuda. Avistou Charlie e Craig um pouco mais acima na praia e gritou:

- Charlie, Craig, ajudem o Jack! Tem alguém se afogando no mar!

Rapidamente, Charlie e Craig correram para a água e foram ajudar Jack. Minutos depois os três voltavam com uma mulher desmaiada nos braços. Uma multidão começou a se formar na beira da praia. Quem seria aquela mulher?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A tarde passou depressa e Ana-Lucia não agüentava mais a ansiedade para retornar ao depósito de ferramentas e encontrar com Sawyer. Ben havia lhe dito que estaria ausente por muito tempo e que talvez nem voltasse no mesmo dia para casa e ela aproveitou para ir levar mais comida para Sawyer. Procurou Alex para que ficasse com James, mas ela não estava. Olhou para o pequeno brincando com seus bichinhos no cercadinho e resolveu que deveria levá-lo para ver o pai, seu verdadeiro pai.

Entusiasmada, Ana vestiu-o com um macacãozinho jeans,um boné e tênis. Pegou uma sacola colocou algumas coisas para ele como fraldas, uma mamadeira com água e brinquedos e pôs o filho no carrinho enquanto buscava comida na cozinha para Sawyer. Já estava saindo de casa quando encontrou Cindy no jardim.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa amiga, pode me dizer?

- Estou levando o James para dar uma volta.

- Então vou com você, precisamos conversar. Benjamin me pediu para falar-lhe.

- Falar comigo sobre o quê?- questionou Ana, impaciente.

- Bem, ele disse que vocês brigaram de novo e que você poderia precisar de uma amiga…

- Cindy, querida, agradeço o seu interesse, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora, só quero dar uma volta a sós com o meu filho, seria possível?

- Tudo bem.- Cindy não insistiu diante da rispidez dela, estava surpresa, Suzane nunca a tratara assim. – Então está bem amiga, nos falamos depois.

Ana-Lucia esboçou um falso sorriso e saiu caminhando, empurrando o carrinho do filho. Pegou um atalho até o depósito de ferramentas através do pomar principal que abastecia a vila e finalmente chegou lá, constatando que não havia sido seguida. Sabia que não poderia demorar muito, se fizesse isso provavelmente Cindy ou qualquer outra pessoa contaria a Ben que ela não quisera companhia para passear aquela tarde.

Tirou a chave do cadeado do depósito do bolso da jardineira jeans que vestia e destrancou a porta. Entrou e rapidamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Sawyer estava deitado no chão, enrolado no cobertor. Ergueu-se rapidamente quando a viu e seus olhos brilharam ao ver o pequeno James no carrinho.

- James?

Ana-Lucia tirou o filho do carrinho e caminhou até Sawyer com o bebê nos braços. Ele estendeu os braços na direção dela e ela lhe entregou o menino sem hesitar. James arregalou os olhos para o pai como se o estivesse examinando. Sawyer o segurou com braços trêmulos, emocionado ao poder carregar seu filho outra vez.

- E aí moleque? Papai sentiu muitas saudades de você.

James continuou encarando o pai. Ana-Lucia pensou que ele fosse chorar, mas o menino não chorou. Ao invés disso, esticou sua mãozinha gordinha e tocou o nariz de Sawyer com curiosidade.

- È o papai, bebê. Seu pai.- disse Ana-Lucia, pela primeira vez em tempos muito certa do que dizia.

Sawyer abraçou o menino junto ao peito e estendeu o braço esquerdo para acolher Ana-Lucia também. Sentiu-a trêmula em seus braços e indagou:

- Há algo errado, Lulu?

Ela não respondeu, mas ele insistiu.

- Eu vi quando aquele desgraçado do Ben arrastou você daqui hoje mais cedo. Ele a machucou? Ana, se ele fez alguma coisa com você, juro que eu...

- Ele não fez nada, apenas gritou comigo e me mandou estar em casa quando ele voltar.- Ana-Lucia mentiu, de alguma forma sentia-se humilhada e envergonhada demais para contar ao pai de seu filho que Benjamin Linus a violentara, e que costumava abusar dela há pelo menos cinco meses usando a mentira de que eram casados.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.- respondeu ela, beijando-lhe a boca, Sawyer a beijou de volta e Ana disse:

- Precisamos deixar esse lugar! Mas não quero fugir daqui de qualquer jeito, Benjamin Linus precisa pagar por suas mentiras, por ter apagado minha memória, por ter me afastado de você todo esse tempo...

- Sim.- Sawyer concordou.

- Preciso ir agora. Mas voltarei à noite.

- Como sairá sem ele perceber?

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu estarei aqui.- respondeu ela, pegando o bebê com cuidado dos braços dele. – Diz tchau pro papai, James.- ela balançou a mãozinha do menino no ar e Sawyer sorriu acenando para o filho. – Vejo você à noite, cowboy.- o apelido carinhoso saiu espontaneamente e o coração de Sawyer acelerou, estava começando a reconhecer sua Ana outra vez.

- Mal posso esperar!- respondeu ele, sedutor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Obrigado por me manter informado, Cindy- disse Benjamin Linus no rádio.

- Só estou fazendo a minha parte Ben.- respondeu Cindy. – Ela me disse que queria dar uma volta com o bebê, não aceitou a minha companhia e depois sumiu. Mas acredito que ela deve voltar logo, vou ficar esperando por ela aqui na sua casa.

Benjamin ficou em silêncio, pensando no que fazer. Aquilo era muito ruim, ruim não, era péssimo. Ana-Lucia, sua cobaia perfeita para o projeto 2342, que ele tão cuidadosamente escolhera por ser uma pessoa emocionalmente perturbada estava começando a se lembrar de sua antiga vida, portanto estava começando a ficar imune às drogas injetáveis que ele lhe administrava para mantê-la sob seu controle.

A única solução seria aumentar a dose do medicamento e se seu corpo não agüentasse, não carregaria a culpa pela morte dela, afinal, Ana-Lucia já deveria estar morta em virtude do acidente de avião. Não falharia com o projeto, não quando esperou por tanto tempo por essa chance que se ela escondia algo dele era porque estava recobrando sua memória e se estava recobrando sua memória era porque o projeto 2342, o projeto que ele Karen Degroot lhe concedera.

- Continue vigiando-a Cindy e me mantenha informado. Quando ela chegar em casa fique com ela até eu chegar, se ela está tentando me enganar eu logo descobrirei.

- Sim, Ben!- respondeu Cindy, se comportando como um soldado.

- E só mais uma coisa Cindy.

- Sim?

- Se Suzane está me enganando acha que Alex tem tomado partido nisso?

- Não posso afirmar, mas Alex é sua filha, sabe como ela gosta de bancar a rebelde.

- Certo, como eu disse me mantenha informado sobre os passos de Suzane, devo estar retornando de noite para a Vila.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mulher cuspiu muita água quando Jack depois de várias tentativas fazendo respiração boca a boca e massagem cardíaca conseguiu trazê-la de volta à vida em mais um de seus feitos heróicos. As pessoas aglomeradas em torno do médico e da mulher misteriosa deitada no chão começaram a aplaudir Jack e ele agradeceu fazendo um sinal para que parassem e em seguida pediu que se afastassem, pois a mulher precisava de espaço.

Ela fitava um ponto qualquer no céu com seus imensos olhos verdes quando Jack tocou sua testa gentilmente e indagou:

- Quem é você? De onde veio?

Kate encarou o rosto da desconhecida e seus olhos se alargaram quando a reconheceu:

- Oh meu Deus, é você Cassidy?

A mulher piscou os olhos, confusa, e disse:

- Onde eu estou? Quem são vocês?

Ela começou a se exaltar e Jack tentou acalmá-la.

- Fique calma, está tudo bem, você estava se afogando e nós a salvamos.

Kate olhava para a mulher, incrédula. Não podia acreditar que era Cassidy Philips quem estava ali.

- Eu não me lembro de nada.- disse a mulher. – Eu estava no meu carro, dirigindo na estrada com a minha filha, estávamos voltando para Albuquerque mas aí de repente estou aqui e...

De súbito ela parou de falar se dando conta da presença de outras pessoas ao seu redor. De pé, olhando para ela estava um homem negro, alto e forte com uma aparência rústica segurando um bastão, ao lado dele outro homem, mas baixo, também negro, barbado e de cabelo _black power_, o outro homem ao lado deles era oriental, e uma mulher também oriental estava ao lado dele segurando um bebê. Mas a pessoa que viu ao lado dessa mulher foi a que a deixou mais surpresa.

- Kate...- murmurou vendo a própria, de pé olhando para ela e assim como a mulher oriental, também segurava um bebê, só que um bebê mais novo, recém-nascido. – Eu não posso acreditar!- conseguiu dizer e com a ajuda de Jack ergueu-se do chão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ódio percorreu o corpo inteiro de Ana-Lucia quando Benjamin Linus chegou em casa à noite. No entanto, quando ele se aproximou dela na cozinha e a abraçou por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço, ela lhe sorriu e indagou:

- Por que demorou tanto? Fiz sua sopa preferida para o jantar, querido.

Benjamin ergueu uma sobrancelha, sua cobaia parecia feliz e tranqüila, ao contrário do que ocorrera de manhã. Oscilações de humor constante seriam parte dos efeitos colaterais da medicação à essa altura do tratamento?

- Fico feliz que esteja de tão bom humor, querida.- arriscou ele.

Ana fez cara de culpa:

- Me desculpe querido por tudo de ruim que eu te disse hoje de manhã, eu não estava bem e sei que sou a única culpada por você ter se aborrecido comigo.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele sorriu genuinamente, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas:

- Se de hoje em diante voltar a ser uma boa menina só terá a ganhar com isso, Suzane.

Ela sorriu de volta e o beijou levemente nos lábios.

- Obrigada por ter mandado Cindy me fazer companhia hoje, ela estava aqui quando eu retornei do passeio com o bebê.

- Oh sim, de nada querida. Sei o quanto gosta da Cindy.

Ana-Lucia serviu o jantar e Benjamin comeu com gosto a sopa de ervilha e cenoura, sua favorita. Depois, eles foram para a sala e Ana retirou-lhe as botas sujas de lama, aconchegando-se a ele no sofá em seguida como uma esposa obediente. Benjamin estava tão feliz que finalmente contou a Alex onde Karl estava escondido e autorizou à filha que fosse vê-lo aquela noite. Tudo estava perfeito em seu lar, então por que deveria se preocupar?

Entretanto, alguns minutos depois assistindo a TV com sua esposa, Benjamin Linus caiu em sono profundo e seu ronco ressoava pelas paredes da sala, como o ronco do gigante malvado na fábula de "João e o Pé de feijão". Alex retornou à casa seguida por Karl, que abraçava a namorada, feliz por tê-la junto de si novamente. Ao vê-los, Ana-Lucia sorriu:

- È bom vê-los juntos.

- Se não fosse por você...- começou a dizer Alex, mas Ana a interrompeu.

- Não, você tem me ajudado muito, obrigada por me conseguir os tranqüilizantes.- ela fitou Benjamin adormecido no sofá.

- Você deve ir logo.- avisou Alex. – O efeito passa em algumas horas. Nós tomaremos conta do James.

Ana assentiu e entrou no quarto indo direto para frente do espelho, examinando-se. Por sorte, a última violência de Ben cometida contra ela não deixara marcas, portanto, Sawyer não perceberia. Arrumou os cabelos e passou um pouco de batom nos lábios, sabia que era um desejo tolo enfeitar-se, mas queria estar bonita para o seu homem, o homem a quem de fato seu coração pertencia.

Queria estar com ele àquela noite, entregar-se e esquecer todas as experiências ruins que tivera com Linus nos últimos cinco meses.

Deixou a casa, como sempre tendo o cuidado de observar se não estava sendo seguida por algum dos sentinelas de Benjamin. Conseguiu chegar à casa de barco sem problemas, destrancou a porta e encontrou Sawyer quieto, os olhos azuis brilhando na escuridão.

- Eu trouxe comida pra você.- disse ela, entregando a ele uma vasilha com hambúrguer e batata-frita que ela preparara especialmente para ele.

Sawyer comeu rapidamente, estava mais interessado na companhia de Ana do que na comida. Depois de tomar alguns goles de água de uma garrafa que ela também tinha trazido, disse a Ana:

- Vem cá!

Ana-Lucia sentou-se ao lado dele e sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida, estivera ansiosa o dia inteiro para ficar a sós com ele outra vez agora que já sabia da verdade.

Sawyer tocou-lhe a face, e envolveu-lhe o rosto em um beijo terno que foi aumentando de intensidade aos poucos. A língua ousou movimentos mais intensos dentro da boca de sua amada e ele sentiu que ela não parecia nenhum um pouco hesitante a um contato mais íntimo, e ele já não a tocava havia cinco meses. A queria desesperadamente naquela noite.

- Sinto falta do seu cheiro, do seu corpo, do seu gosto...- ele murmurou.

Ana-Lucia sentiu as pernas bambas e no momento seguinte estava deitada no chão, envolvida pela redoma do corpo masculino, as pernas fortes misturadas com as dela.

- Precisamos agir logo!- disse ofegante, sentindo beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço. – Você já está melhor e a cada dia fica mais arriscado mantê-lo aqui.

- Sim, nós conversaremos sobre isso, meu docinho, mas agora, eu quero tirar a sua roupa!- disse ele com a voz enrouquecida pelo desejo.

Ana também queria fazer amor, mas as últimas experiências que tivera a faziam sentir medo de retrair-se durante o sexo e decepcionar o único homem que poderia tirá-la daquele lugar. Sawyer notou a hesitação dela, e se afastou respirando pesadamente.

- Você não quer?- indagou. – Se não quiser, não vou forçá-la, eu...

Ela interrompeu as palavras dele começando a desabotoar a blusa azul que vestia. Sawyer acompanhou o movimento trêmulo dos dedos dela nos botões da blusa e esperou que ela se despisse.

Tirou a camisa e apressou-se em abraçá-la, sentir seu calor quando Ana ficou nua da cintura para cima.

- Você é tão bonita,oh Deus, nunca parei de pensar em você!

A necessidade de fazer amor era urgente, começou a beijar o corpo dela, arrancando suspiros de prazer do fundo de sua garganta. Era muito diferente com ele, pensava Ana-Lucia, Sawyer era maravilhoso e a enchia de prazer.

Beijou-lhe o umbigo e tirou rapidamente a calça jeans e a calcinha dela, jogando as incômodas peças de roupa para o lado. Ficou observando-a nua, deitada no chão da casa de madeira, apenas um cobertor servindo como cama improvisada. Fitou os olhos negros que demonstravam desejo ardente, deliciou-se com a pele morena distribuindo beijos molhados, afagou os seios cheios e os sugou com vontade antes de perder-se entre as coxas grossas, sentindo o cheiro íntimo que brotava do corpo dela, cheiro que jamais esquecera, conservava consigo em seus sonhos de luxúria.

- Você é a maior beleza dessa ilha Ana!

Ela se contorceu sentindo os dedos que afagavam seu sexo e clamou por ele:

- Quero ser sua outra vez, me faça lembrar como era quando estávamos juntos...

Sawyr terminou de se despir e Ana quase gritou de necessidade quando viu o corpo nu dele, preparado para lhe dar prazer.

- Vem cowboy, vem...- ela disse provocativa, sem perceber que estava se comportando como costumava fazer antes, durante os momentos de paixão com Sawyer.

- Minha morena...- ele balbuciou, tomando o corpo dela para si, deslizando dentro do interior úmido dela, buscando o aconchego que lhe fora negado por meses.

Grossas lágrimas tomaram o rosto de Ana e ela começou a se mexer de modo frenético junto com ele, balbuciando palavras que só faziam sentido para os amantes:

- Oh Sawyer...assim...quero mais forte...ahhhh...meu amor...te amo! Ai, Deus, te amo!

Sawyer beijou e lambeu as lágrimas dela, sentindo o gosto salgado nos lábios. Olhavam-se nos olhos, apaixonados, a pulsação de seus corpos acelerada. Amavam-se como se fosse a primeira vez que o fizessem.

Ele trocou de posição com ela, quase sentando-se sobre o cobertor e a trouxe consigo, aumentando o nível do prazer que sentiam. Ana mordeu-lhe o ombro e arranhou-lhe as costas. Beijaram-se na boca e Sawyer a afastou um pouco para vislumbrar o belo corpo feminino se movendo contra o dele, viu as faces coradas de Ana, os seios que mexiam levemente na direção dele e o próprio sexo tomando o dela com incrível avidez.

Ana-Lucia jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou sendo atingida de uma só vez pelo clímax intenso.

- Sawyer!!!- ela sentiu que ele voltava a se deitar no chão, dessa vez com ela por cima de seu corpo caindo pesadamente, forçando os quadris dela para frente e para trás, completando o ato ao derramar sua semente dentro dela.

Sawyer rolou para o lado com ela e ambos ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, entorpecidos demais para falar. Ana-Lucia estava imensamente feliz. Ele deu um lindo sorriso a ela que inevitavelmente lhe trouxe boas lembranças de seu romance com ele.

- Somos uma dupla e tanto, _muchacha_!

Ana puxou o rosto dele para si e eles voltaram a se perder um nos braços do outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**---------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Já arrumou suas coisas, John?- perguntou o padre à porta do quarto do garoto com um semblante afável.

- Sim, padre.- respondeu ele terminando de guardar seus brinquedos em uma caixa. – Mas eu não queria ir.

- Você sabe que é preciso, sua irmã e sua mãe morreram, e como ela não era casada e nem tinha família você terá que ir viver no abrigo até completar 18 anos.

- Mas eu não gostei do lugar quando estive lá com o senhor padre, algo naquele lugar me dá medo!

- Bobagem garoto, ande logo que a charrete está nos esperando.

À contragosto John terminou de ajeitar suas coisas e seguiu o padre. Levaram cerca de uma hora e meia para chegar ao orfanato onde John Locke viveria até completar dezoito anos. Mal fizera quinze anos e a perspectiva de ter que ficar lá pelos próximos três ou quatro anos não lhe agradava em nada, mas o que ele poderia fazer?

Na primeira noite naquele lugar, John isolou-se dos outros. Foi ler seu livro preferido no quarto, "O Mágico de Oz" que fora o último presente de natal que ganhara de sua mãe. Durante a leitura escutou um barulho estranho vindo da janela, levantou-se e foi até lá espiar, mas não viu nada além da neve caindo incessante do lado de fora. Voltou para a cama e tentou concentrar-se na leitura, mas era praticamente impossível porque o barulho na janela persistia, como se algo ou alguém arranhasse a vidraça desgastada da janela.

Respirou fundo e tentou não se preocupar com isso, mas seus olhos se alargaram quando de repente as luzes se apagaram. John começou a tremer e deixou o livro de lado. Um vulto branco movia-se na escuridão.

- John!

- Quem é você?- perguntou trêmulo. – O mágico de Oz?

- Eu sou Jacob.- o vulto respondeu com uma voz medonha.

Ele não tinha face, não tinha boca e nem garganta, como será que ele falava, John indagou a si mesmo

- E da onde você vem, Jacob?

- Da ilha...da ilha...

**---------------------------------**

**( Fim do Flashback)**

- John! Acorde! John!

Locke espantou-se com a mão direita de Sayid batendo-lhe no ombro. Arregalou os olhos azuis e se situou. Não estava no orfanato e sim no meio da selva com seu amigo Sayid.

Eles haviam chegado à Vila dos Outros algumas horas atrás, John quis entrar logo no lugar, mas Sayid o advertiu que seria melhor esperar que escurecesse.

- Já anoiteceu Locke, você dormiu demais.- disse Sayid recarregando sua espingarda.

- Certo! Devemos ir então!- falou Locke esfregando os olhos e se recompondo.

Sayid e ele tinham se mantido escondidos próximo ao que parecia ser uma casa de barco, estavam se locomovendo pela mata devagar, procurando um bom ponto de entrada na Vila quando viram alguém sair da pequena casa de madeira em frente ao rio. Sayid ficou muito surpreso assim que reconheceu quem era aquela pesso.

- Ou estou louco ou acabo de ver Ana-Lucia sair daquela casa.

Locke deu uma risada.

- Você não está louco, meu amigo, essa ilha opera milagres. Os cabelos estão mais compridos, mas não tenho dúvidas de que é Ana-Lucia.

- Eu acho que demos falar com ela.- arriscou Sayid.

- Sim.- concordou Locke. – Vamos segui-la e ver para onde ela está indo.

Locke e Sayid seguiram Ana-Lucia até uma casa onde um homem com expressão rabugenta a esperava.

- Eu não acredito! Esse homem é o...- começou a dizer Sayid e Locke completou.

- Ele mesmo. Benjamin Linus, o líder dos Outros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Onde você estava?- Benjamin esbravejou quando viu Suzane chegando ao pátio da casa.

- Eu fui botar o lixo para fora.- respondeu ela, tentando parecer o mais natural possível, enquanto seu coração ainda batia descompassado pelos momentos vividos com Sawyer na casa de barco. – Você acabou adormecendo enquanto assistíamos Tv.- o efeito do sonífero não tinha durado muito tempo, da próxima vez em que precisasse usá-lo colocaria uma dose mais forte. Ela bocejou e disse:

- Estou com tanto sono, vamos dormir?

Eles entraram na casa e Benjamin foi direto para o quarto. Ana-Lucia correu para a cozinha, pronta a pôr o lixo para fora antes que ele descobrisse sua mentira. Pegou o saco de lixo e dirigiu-se para o quintal. Benjamin a seguiu sorrateiramente.

Com um suspiro de êxtase relembrando os beijos de Sawyer, Ana-Lucia colocou o saco de lixo dentro de uma enorme lixeira de metal no quintal da casa e de repente sentiu uma mão apertando-lhe a boca para que não gritasse.

- Ana-Lucia!- disse uma voz masculina com um forte sotaque. – Não grite, somos nós, Sayid e Locke.

- È bom saber disso!- disse Ben Linus, maldosamente apontando uma arma para Locke que ele pegara primeiro enquanto John fazia o reconhecimento da casa.

Continua...


	18. O mágico de Oz parte II

O Mágico de Oz parte II

- Como isso é possível?- indagou Cassidy a Kate com o semblante transtornado.

Depois que Jack a salvara de morrer afogada e ela acordara na praia, Kate a levou para sua casa e depois de servir-lhe uma refeição simples composta de um prato de sopa e algumas mangas as duas foram se sentar em frente à casa e conversar.

- Eu também não faço idéia.- respondeu Kate à indagação dela de como seria possível que ela tivesse ido parar naquela ilha.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui?- Cassidy perguntou.

Kate respirou fundo, sabia o número exato de dias que já estava naquela ilha, mas limitou-se a responder: - 2 anos. Nosso avião caiu aqui e por um milagre ou sei lá o quê nós sobrevivemos e aprendemos a viver aqui, fundamos essa pequena comunidade e seguimos com nossas vidas, já não acreditamos mais na possibilidade de um resgate.

Cassidy balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Isso não pode ser Kate!

- O que não pode ser?- indagou Kate.

- O vôo de que você fala, o 815 da Oceanic Airlines, caiu há dois anos mas foi encontrado próximo à costa da Austrália, todos morreram, inclusive o pai da minha filha que estava nesse vôo!

- Como é? Não, isso é impossível, estamos todos vivos vivendo aqui nessa ilha há dois anos!- ela parou de falar por um momento, em seguida continuou: - Eu me lembro quando você me contou que estava grávida de um homem que havia lhe aplicado um golpe. Esse homem estava no vôo 815?- perguntou temendo pela resposta, o único golpista de marca maior que havia conhecido naquela ilha era Sawyer, seria ele o pai da filha de Cassidy? Não, era coincidência demais.

- Sim, o pai de minha filha estava naquele vôo.- ela confirmou. – Assim como minha sobrinha, Deborah. Ela ligou para a mãe antes de pegar o vôo...e nesse mesmo dia, o pai da minha menina também ligou pra mim dizendo que tinha se envolvido em uma confusão em Sidney e que havia sido deportado do país. Fiquei feliz que ele estava voltando para mim, antes dele ir para a Austrália foi me ver, conheceu sua filha e prometeu que iríamos recomeçar juntos como uma família.

- Deus, é coisa demais pra minha cabeça! Cassidy, qual é o sobrenome da sua sobrinha?

- Philips, ela se chamava Deborah Philips!

- Oh meu Deus Cassie, sua sobrinha não está morta! Estou dizendo a você que somos os sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic, não podem ter encontrado nosso avião, porque nós estamos aqui, no início éramos 48, mas esse número diminuiu nos últimos dois anos.

Os olhos verdes de Cassidy se arregalaram em surpresa.

- Se minha sobrinha Debbie está viva, isso significa que o pai de Clementine...

- Exatamente, existe a possibilidade de que ele esteja aqui. Como ele se chama?

- James Ford.- respondeu Cassidy sem pestanejar. – Mas eu o conhecia como Sawyer.

Dessa vez foram os olhos de Kate que se arregalaram, então ela deduzira certo, Sawyer era o golpista que enganara Cassidy e pai da filha dela. Aquilo não podia ser mais absurdo.

- Você sabe onde eles estão Kate? Debbie e Sawyer?- indagou Cassidy, pálida de ansiedade, seria mesmo possível que seu grande amor e sua sobrinha estivessem ali?

- Cassie, me conte de novo como foi que você veio parar aqui.- pediu Kate, sem responder à pergunta dela.

- Eu já disse, estava dirigindo, com minha filha no banco de trás e de repente acordo aqui sem ela. Me diga Kate, Debbie e Sawyer estão aqui?- os olhos verdes dela imploravam por uma resposta.

Kate respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Debbie deve estar na casa da Rose, ela mora com ela e seu marido Bernard, eles a tratam como filha. Mas Sawyer, ele foi embora do acampamento há alguns dias.

- Embora? Como assim? Você acabou de me dizer que estamos em uma ilha e que vocês vivem todos juntos há dois anos nessa comunidade. Aonde ele poderia ter ido? Por que resolveria ir viver sozinho na floresta?- ela estava muito confusa e em seu íntimo indagava se tudo o que estava acontecendo não passava de um sonho bizarro e que logo ela acordaria em sua cama sem maiores conseqüências.

- Ele foi embora atrás da mulher e do filho dele.- Kate respondeu por fim.

- Mulher e filho?

- Sim Cassidy, estamos há muito tempo aqui e a vida continua, você sabe, eu estou vivendo com o Jack, o médico que cuidou de você e há pouco mais de uma semana tivemos uma filha, Lilly. O Sawyer, ele se envolveu com Ana-Lucia, uma policial que também fazia parte de nossa comunidade, eles tiveram um menino.

- Como assim ela fazia parte? Kate, estou ficando cada vez mais confusa. O que é isso? Um pesadelo?

- Oh Cassie, é uma longa história, mas no momento só posso lhe dizer que não somos os únicos nessa ilha.

Cassidy se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu estava indo até Talahasee passar alguns dias com minha mãe, Clemen estava no banco de trás presa com o cinto de segurança, estávamos brincando de fazer adivinhações e de repente estou me afogando no mar? Onde está minha filha? Como é possível isso?- ela voltou a fazer a pergunta que dera início a toda àquela conversação.

De repente, a chegada de Jack com Lilly chorando em seus braços, acompanhado por uma mulher loira de semblante calmo e uma adolescente com olhar atordoado chamou a atenção de Cassidy.

- Debbie...- ela murmurou emocionada. – Pensei que estivesse morta.

- Tia Cassie.- gritou Debbie se atirando nos braços dela, chorando convulsivamente. – Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse ver você, não tem idéia das coisas horríveis que tenho passado nessa ilha.

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha e por um momento sentiu vontade de contar à Cassidy que Debbie era a culpada por Sawyer não estar ali naquele momento, mas ficou calada, assistindo à cena impassível, assim como Juliet. As duas se entreolharam e Juliet lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador, as duas tinham se prometido fazer uma trégua pelo bem da comunidade e em prol de conseguirem ir embora daquela ilha.

- Kate, pegue a Lilly, acho que ela está com fome!- disse Jack.

- Oh mãezinha, vem aqui bebê!- disse Kate, tomando a filha nos braços e acalentando-a. – Está faminta não está? Mamãe vai te dar de mamar!

Kate entrou na casa e Debbie puxou Cassidy pela mão para levá-la até a casa de Rose com o intuito de apresentá-la à mulher que vinha cuidando dela nos últimos dois anos como se fosse sua mãe.

Jack ficou sozinho com Juliet na porta da casa e indagou à médica:

- O que acha disso agora que viu com seus próprios olhos?

- Eu realmente não a conheço, jamais a vi na Vila ou em alguma das Estações Dharma.

- Kate diz que a conhece.

- Por isso mesmo preciso conversar com ela antes de te dar a minha posição, mas meu primeiro palpite é que a chegada misteriosa dessa mulher à comunidade não é outra coisa senão mais um dos jogos psicológicos de Benjamin Linus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu juro que nunca os vi na minha vida.- respondeu Ana-Lucia depois de levar mais um tapa de Ben no rosto. A face ardia, mas o que mais lhe doía era a humilhação que aquele homem a fazia passar diante de toda a Vila e dos dois homens que ele capturara no quintal de sua casa.

Após ela negar mais uma vez que não conhecia John Locke e Sayid Jarrah, Benjamin Linus intuiu que ela realmente dizia a verdade, sua memória não havia voltado totalmente.

- Estou dizendo a verdade para você.- ela insistiu. – Eu nunca vi esses dois homens!

- Nunca pensei que você fosse se tornar uma traidora, Ana-Lucia!- disse Sayid com rispidez diante de mais uma negativa dela dizendo que não os conhecia.

Ryan acertou-lhe um soco em cheio no estômago e Ana-Lucia apertou os olhos ao ver tamanha violência. Apesar de não se lembrar por nome quem eram aqueles homens era óbvio que a fisionomia deles lhe era familiar, especialmente a do árabe, só não sabia o porquê disso. Mas não podia contar a Benjamin que de alguma forma os reconhecia, conhecia o temperamento ruim dele o suficiente e tinha medo que ele usasse James para atingi-la, ainda mais agora que tinha certeza de que seu bebê não era filho dele.

Nesse momento Cindy entrou na sala carregando seu bebê. O pequeno abriu o berreiro ao ver a mãe e Ana-Lucia estendeu os braços para pegá-lo.

- Cindy, me dá o meu bebê!

Mas Cindy não se mexeu do lugar, ficou ali impassível olhando para ela, segurando James no colo. O menino se debatia chamando pela mãe.

- Mamamama...

- O que você pretende Benjamin?- ela bradou, tomada por uma fúria que pensou não ser capaz de existir dentro dela.

- Eu pretendo que você seja honesta comigo Suzane, que você saiba me agradecer depois de tudo o que fiz por você. Quer a verdade? Seu nome não é Suzane, e James não é meu filho, mas eu menti pra você por uma boa razão. Te salvei da contaminação junto com seu filho, te livrei de viver entre os hostis, te dei um teto e comida e você só tem me decepcionado!

Ele chegou bem perto dela e tocou a face avermelhada pelos tapas dele. Ana-Lucia cuspiu nele e Tom que estava entre os presentes que assistia a cena ficou bestificado ao ver aquilo. Foi aí que Benjamin se deu conta que a despeito do que tinha acabado de lhe revelar, Ana-Lucia já havia se lembrado de quase tudo e que não importava o que ele fizesse, o Projeto 2342 fracassara. Benjamin ficou tão chocado ao se dar conta disso que por um momento permaneceu mudo diante dela fitando seus olhos raivosos. Pegou um enorme susto quando ela se atirou sobre ele e começou a esganá-lo.

- Façam alguma coisa...- ele balbuciou lutando com ela, tentando afastar as mãos dela de sua garganta.

Tom segurou Ana-Lucia com força para tirá-la de cima de Ben, mas ela estava possuída por uma força desconhecida que a impulsionava a investir contra Benjamin Linus e fazê-lo pagar por tudo que ele havia feito.

- Ana-Lucia!- gritou Richard chamando sua atenção.

Ela desvencilhou-se de Ben e Tom por alguns momentos. Sayid e Locke foram obrigados a assistir a cena sem poder fazer nada, pois estavam com os braços e pernas amarrados. O árabe estava confuso, pois algo muito sério acontecia ali, Ana-Lucia não era uma traidora, estava sendo pressionada a ficar do lado dos Outros por causa de seu filho. Teve certeza disso quando viu absurdamente o homem a quem chamavam de Richard apontar uma arma na direção de James que ainda chorando havia sido posto no cercadinho com seus brinquedos.

- Nãoooooooooooo!- ela gritou, histérica, descontrolada e correu para junto do filho pegando-o no colo sem se importar se Richard seria capaz de desferir-lhe um tiro ou não.

Benjamin se levantou do chão e se recompôs. Pigarreando em meio a toda aquela tensão ele limpou o suor da testa com as costas das mãos e disse:

- Podem trazê-lo!

Mais dois homens entraram na sala, arrastando Sawyer pelos braços. Ele estava muito ferido e uma grande quantidade de sangue jorrava de seus lábios estourados. Ao vê-lo, Ana-Lucia fez menção de correr para junto dele, mas Richard engatilhou a arma em sua direção. Ela parou.

- E quanto a esse homem, reconhece-o?- indagou Benjamin, triunfante.

- Eu...- balbuciou Ana-Lucia, mas Ben falou por ela.

- Estava escondendo o seu queridinho na casa de barco não é? Achou que eu fosse estúpido? Acabou Ana-Lucia, eu tentei cuidar de você, te ofereci o melhor, mas você não quis, agora pagará por isso, vocês todos!

Ele se aproximou de Sawyer e desferiu um soco certeiro em seu belo rosto. O homem gemeu de dor e seus olhos azuis lacrimejantes fitaram Ana-Lucia com amor apesar do desespero que sentia.

- Você ama esse homem?- indagou Benjamin.

Ana-Lucia nada disse, trêmula apertou o bebê em seus braços, lamentando que o menino estivesse assistindo a tudo aquilo. O bebê chorava em meio à toda aquela confusão, pressentindo que algo estava errado com sua mãe. Benjamin bateu em Sawyer mais uma vez, deu um chute em suas costelas. Ele soltou um ganido de dor e apertou os olhos.

- Diga Ana-Lucia, você ama esse homem?

Ela começou a soluçar, as lágrimas descendo sem parar pelo seu rosto.

- Por favor, não bata nele...

- Só se você me disser que o ama...

Ele deu mais um soco em Sawyer, fazendo jorrar mais sangue de seus lábios partidos.

- Não, pare, por favor, pare! Eu o amo, eu o amo!- ela gritou jogando-se aos pés de Sawyer com o filho no colo.

A cena era de uma crueldade infinita. Sawyer jazia com a cabeça no colo de Ana-Lucia todo ensangüentado, enquanto ela chorava desesperada segurando o filho nos braços. Sayid e Locke não estavam mais agüentando ver aquilo, mas nada podiam fazer. Sayid se debatia tentando se desamarrar, mas seus esforços eram em vão.

- Já chega disso! Quero todos eles presos em lugares separados!- ordenou Benjamin. – Você vai se arrepender Ana-Lucia, ah se vai!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho irritante de uma porta de madeira rangendo despertou todos os sentidos de Locke. Ele estava sedento e faminto, já tinham se passado horas desde que fizera sua última refeição. Estava trancado em um grande salão escuro, sozinho, amarrado a uma cadeira sem saber para onde tinham levado Sayid, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. Mas apesar do cansaço que o acometia, não havia cochilado sequer uma vez e prestou bastante atenção quando o vulto familiar de um homem adentrou o salão seguido do ranger da porta.

- Olá John!- disse o homem com sua voz de timbre tranqüilo.

- A que devo a honra, Henry Gale ou será que deveria chamá-lo de Benjamin Linus?

- Ben soa melhor!- respondeu Benjamin ficando de frente para Locke, fitando-o com seus olhos azuis esbugalhados e frios. – Mas não me diga que feri seus sentimentos quando usei o Michael para fugir da escotilha.

- Eu confiei em você, e me sinto um idiota por isso. Ana-Lucia e Libby poderiam ter sido mortas se eu não tivesse me dado conta do meu erro e...

- Para que falar do passado John se temos tanto em comum quanto ao futuro.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu sei tanto quanto você que não quer sair dessa ilha porque acredita que se sair voltará para sua cadeira de rodas.

Locke arregalou os olhos diante daquela afirmativa: - Como sabe que eu...

- Sei de muitas coisas, e embora o Jack ache que eu estou blefando quando a manter contato com o mundo exterior te digo que o doutor está completamente enganado.- ele parou de falar e puxou uma cadeira, ficando de frente para Locke, em seguida continuou. – Fico aqui imaginando como deve ter sido a sensação de ter caído nessa ilha e de repente voltar a andar. Você foi abençoado pela Ilha John, deveria se orgulhar disso.

- Por que acha que a Ilha me abençoou?- indagou Locke, muito interessado no que Benjamin lhe dizia. A Ilha era o seu maior interesse desde que caíra nela.

- Porque você é um dos bons, por isso a Ilha te concedeu um presente.

- Sou um dos bons?- Locke deu um pequeno sorriso. – E em qual critério a Ilha estaria se baseando para definir quem são os bons e quem são os maus?

- O critério de suas ações durante a vida inteira.- respondeu Ben com empolgação. – Por exemplo, pessoas como Sawyer, Kate e Ana-Lucia jamais receberiam presentes da Ilha. Sawyer é um maldito golpista que só pensa em se aproveitar das pessoas para obter benefícios para si, Kate assassinou o próprio pai e Ana-Lucia matou um homem a sangue frio em vez de permitir que ele fosse levado à justiça por seus crimes. Acho que isso já basta para Jacob decidir quem merece ou não seus benefícios.

- Quem é Jacob?- questionou Locke surpreso ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Jacob é o homem mais grandioso que existe nesse lugar.- respondeu Ben. – Vivo para cumprir a Obra dele.

- Ele poderia me dar respostas sobre a Ilha?

- Jacob pode te dar respostas sobre tudo, John.

- Leve-me até ele.- Locke pediu.

- Não posso fazer isso John, Jacob é como o Mágico de OZ, se lembra? O seu livro preferido na infância? Assim como o velho mágico, Jacob pode te dar tudo, mas também pode tirar. O Leão conseguiu a coragem e você a sensibilidade de suas pernas, creio que por ora isso está de bom tamanho.

- Se não veio para me dar respostas, para que veio afinal? Por que insiste em que sou um dos bons? Por que não me machucou como fez com os outros?

- Algumas dessas respostas você as terá em breve, desde que saiba de que lado está.- falou Benjamin enigmaticamente e deixou a sala, passando pela porta de madeira barulhenta e trancando-a atrás de si.

Locke ficou intrigado com a conversa que teve com Ben, afinal o que ele queria dizer ao fazer comparação entre Jacob e o Mágico de Oz?

Numa coisa ele estava certo, o Mágico de OZ fizera parte de sua infância como nenhum outro personagem havia feito, John buscava naquele livro as respostas para a sua existência.

**---------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Era o seu primeiro dia no novo emprego, John estava radiante. Depois de passar os últimos meses enfrentando filas em busca de um trabalho e chegando de madrugada à porta do Serviço Social para exigir seu seguro desemprego ele havia sido contratado. Era o mais novo funcionário dos Correios e nada era melhor do que isso.

Entrou no prédio onde funcionavam os Correios exibindo seu melhor sorriso, cumprimentando a todos que passavam a seu lado. Tomou seu lugar atrás do balcão e o dia transcorreu maravilhosamente bem. Sua função era simples, receber as cartas e encomendas, registrá-las, checar se os endereços estavam corretos e por fim selá-las para que fossem enviadas. Já estava quase no final de seu expediente quando um homem branco e corpulento, de estatura mediana entrou na agência.

Locke sorriu para ele.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor?

- Preciso que essas encomendas sejam entregues com urgência.- disse o homem depositando três caixas de papelão lacradas sobre o balcão.

Locke leu o nome no remente: - Thomas Lee Welling. Sr. Welling, o horário para enviar encomendas desse porte já finalizou infelizmente, mas posso dar um jeito de enviar ainda hoje já que é tão urgente.

- Sim, obrigado, seria de grande ajuda.

- Do que se trata o conteúdo das encomendas para que eu possa registrá-las?

O homem balançou sob os dois pés, Locke notou que ele estava nervoso.

- Senhor, são apenas alguns objetos pessoais que estou enviando ao meu melhor amigo em Talahasee.

Locke olhou o nome do destinatário: - Thomas Sawyer. Certo Sr. Welling, mas porque essas encomendas são tão urgentes para o Sr. Sawyer? Lamento estar incomodando o senhor com essas perguntas, mas só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

- Eu sei, senhor...

- Locke, John Locke.

- Certo Sr. Locke, eu sei que está fazendo o seu trabalho, mas eu realmente tenho pressa. Sou um homem muito honesto e lhe asseguro que o conteúdo dessas encomendas não é nada ilícito, apenas alguns documentos e outras coisas que meu amigo precisa para se casar e como eu não poderei estar presente ao casamento estou lhe enviando pelo correio.

- Bem, Sr. Welling, eu não pensei que estivesse enviando nada ilícito.- respondeu Locke. – Eu apenas...oh, deixe pra lá. – ele estendeu um recibo ao homem. – Vou pesar as encomendas enquanto o senhor assina o recibo.

- Muito obrigado Sr. Locke, não sabe como está me ajudando.- o homem sorriu amigavelmente e assim que Locke lhe repassou o valor das encomendas, ele pagou e saiu.

Alguns minutos depois, Locke fechava o seu caixa e se despedia das pessoas sentindo uma sensação muito boa de dever cumprido, o trabalho nos correios seria tranqüilo e proveitoso. Colocou as encomendas do Sr. Welling no banco de trás de seu cadillac e rumou para a agência central dos Correios onde as despacharia.

Adorava sua vida e amava seu velho carro. Agora com um emprego não precisava de mais nada. Assobiando uma canção de Little Richard que tocava no rádio ele logo chegou ao seu destino. Desceu do carro tranqüilamente e não notou que uma jovem policial o fitava com extremo interesse. Entrou na agência dos Correios e foi seguido de perto por ela. Assim que colocou os três pesados pacotes sobre a mesa ouviu uma voz feminina firme e agressiva atrás de si que assustou a atendente da agência central dos correios.

- Largue imediatamente esses pacotes e coloque as mãos aonde eu possa ver, senhor.

Locke voltou-se para ela e com o semblante assustado se deu conta de que tinha uma arma apontada diretamente para si.

- O que está acontecendo senhorita? Eu não entendo!

- Fique parado e com as mãos para cima.- ela limitou-se a dizer com o olhar ameaçador. Retirou um walk-talk do bolso e disse: - Aqui fala a policial Raquel Cortez, número de registro 481516, suspeito acaba de chegar com os pacotes à agência dos correios conforme denúncia anônima.

- Suspeito?- Locke se ouviu dizendo e alguns minutos depois três policiais homens entraram e o algemaram enquanto a jovem policial que o ameaçara abria o conteúdo das encomendas deixadas por Thomas Welling na agência de correio que ele trabalhava.

Inexplicavelmente uma grande quantidade de heroína saltou sobre os olhos dele e Locke sentiu o pânico tomar conta de si. A policial deu um sorriso de triunfo e começou a dizer: - John Locke, você está preso por porte de drogas, tem o direito de permanecer calado, tudo o que disser pode e será ser usado contra você no tribunal...

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**---------------------------**

O dia amanheceu nublado na comunidade, uma garoa fina caía sobre a praia, trazendo um vento frio para dentro das casas. Charlie tremeu quando suspendeu a cortina de lona que protegia o interior de sua casa.

- O tempo está estranho hoje, pensei que estávamos em uma ilha tropical.

- Sequer sabemos onde estamos.- comentou Claire tentando vestir Aaron com uma roupa mais quente, mas o menino não parava de se mexer.

Bocejando, Charlie se dirigiu até o varal improvisado para pegar uma camisa, pedaços de corda presos á sustentação de bambu da casa, porém no caminho tropeçou em um corpo muito grande que dormia esparramado no cômodo principal.

- Au!- queixou-se Hurley quando sentiu Charlie tropeçando e quase caindo em cima dele. – _Dude,_ não está vendo que eu estou aqui?

- Desculpa cara, mas é que eu ainda não acordei direito.

Claire balançou a cabeça negativamente pondo Aaron no colo.

- Hurley, quando é que você e a Libby vão pôr um fim nessa briga ridícula de vocês dois?

- Nunca!- ele respondeu com veemência. – Não posso mais confiar na Libby! Eu achava que podia, mas eu devia saber que todas as loiras são iguais, umas falsas.

Claire franziu o cenho.

- Quer dizer, todas as loiras menos você, Claire.- ele consertou erguendo-se com dificuldade do chão. Ao fazer esse movimento trombou outra vez com Charlie que dessa vez se estabacou, caindo no chão.

Aaron começou a rir.

- Papai caiu! _Dude!_

Dessa vez Claire, Charlie e Hurley estavam rindo.

- Hurley, você tem que voltar logo para a sua casa ou então o Aaron começará a falar exatamente igual a você.

Na praia, apesar do mau tempo as pessoas se forçavam a levantar e começar o dia. Aline, Amanda e Shannon lavavam roupas em uma tina quando avistaram quatro pessoas entrando na comunidade. Os olhos da brasileira se encheram de lágrimas ao reconhecer quem vinha à frente.

- Desmond!- ela gritou e largou as roupas ensaboadas, correndo na direção dele.

Desmond estava exausto da longa caminhada, mas ao ver Aline correndo na direção dele largou sua mochila e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a. Amanda também largou tudo para ir ao encontro do cunhado que seu coração temia já estivesse morto.

- Oh meu Deus, Philip, por onde andou?

Logo uma grande confusão se formou na praia, todos queriam saber aonde eles haviam estado e onde estavam os outros que partiram com eles.

- Onde está o Sayid?- perguntou Shannon exasperada ao perceber que ele não fazia parte do grupo.

Paulo tomou fôlego.

- Gente, eu respondo qualquer pergunta que quiserem, mas por favor, me dêem um pouco de água e um prato de comida.

A Sra. Lewis se compadeceu dele e deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas dizendo que lhe prepararia uma boa refeição. Nikki fez menção de segui-lo quando Pedro a segurou pelo braço, delicadamente:

- Nikki, pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la.

- Teria sido melhor assim.- ela respondeu com rispidez e seguiu Paulo e a Sra. Lewis para a cozinha.

- Onde está o Jack?- Desmond perguntou aos presentes que indicaram que ele estava em casa. – Preciso falar com ele.- disse o escocês e saiu caminhando em direção à casa do médico de mãos dadas com Aline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vamos, está na hora!- disse Tom a Ana-Lucia libertando os pulsos dela das algemas que a machucaram a noite toda.

- Hora do que?- indagou ela ainda com os olhos marcados pelas lágrimas, passara a noite inteira algemada em uma cadeira dentro do quarto que costumava dividir com Benjamin.

- Você vai saber.- Tom limitou-se a responder.

- E o meu filho?

- Ele está bem, Alex está com ele.- Tom garantiu sentindo pena dela. Não conseguiu impedir tal sentimento, durante todos aqueles meses ela havia sido a simpática e prestativa esposa de seu chefe que sempre era gentil com ele, muito mais do que Ben. Não queria que ela estivesse tendo de passar por aquilo, mas jamais questionaria as ordens de Benjamin Linus.

Levou-a para o quintal. Benjamin estava lá com Richard e Ryan. Ana levou as mãos machucadas á boca quando viu Sawyer amarrado a uma árvore, seus ferimentos à luz do dia pareciam ainda piores.

- Oh Deus!- soluçou. – Solte-o Benjamin, deixe-o ir, eu prometo que ficarei aqui com você, farei tudo o que quiser, mas não o machuque mais.

- Não Ana, não prometa isso a ele.- bradou Sawyer com ódio em sua voz.

Benjamin acertou-lhe um soco no maxilar, mas Sawyer não gritou, agüentou a dor como pôde, mas as lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos denunciaram o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil. Ana-Lucia correu até ele e ninguém a impediu. Abraçou-se ao seu corpo e acariciou seu rosto ferido.

- Despeça-se dele. –disse Benjamin por fim.

- O quê?

- Isso o que você ouviu, despeça-se dele. Eu não a machucarei, poderá continuar morando comigo como minha esposa, seu filho também é bem-vindo, mas Sawyer não. Nós vamos executá-lo e você não pensará nele nunca mais. Ou você aceita isso ou o executaremos, você e o bebê.

O peito de Ana-Lucia se contraiu ao escutar aquela sentença terrível. Não tinha escolha, tinha que desistir de seu amor para sempre ou então perderia seu bebê e isso ela não poderia suportar.

- Eu sinto muito.- sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eu sei, _chica_.- ele respondeu.

- Queria poder me lembrar totalmente de você, cada detalhe do que vivemos juntos...

- Pra mim já é suficiente que seu coração se recorde.

- Eu te amo, Adeus.- disse ela beijando-lhe os lábios feridos delicadamente, apertando os olhos ao sentir o gosto do sangue derramado neles.

Sawyer sentiu uma sensação desesperadora de frio quando ela se afastou e sem perceber estava tremendo. Ana-Lucia lutou para controlar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu, elas deslizavam infinitamente por seus olhos. Ryan se aproximou de Sawyer com uma agulha enorme, a seringa estrategicamente apontada para seu peito. Mas ele não iria implorar por sua vida, tinha seu orgulho, estava tudo acabado.

Sem demonstrar nenhum receio, o homem perfurou o peito de Sawyer com aquela seringa e ele começou a sentir seu corpo ir parando aos poucos, uma sensação inquietante de paralisia. Vislumbrou pela última vez os olhos negros e chorosos de Ana-Lucia e desfaleceu.

- Nãooooooo! Nãoooooooo!- ela gritou em desespero quando soltaram o corpo amolecido dele da árvore. Jogou-se sobre ele e chorou até não poder mais.

Benjamin e os outros homens se afastaram deixando que ela chorasse sua dor por mais alguns minutos antes de enterrá-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho.- disse Jack quando Desmond terminou de contar-lhe tudo o que acontecera durante o período em que esteve na floresta.

- E esse lugar que vocês encontraram foi explodido?- indagou Kate.

- Sim, irmã, só restaram as ruínas. Mas isso foi antes de nos capturarem.

- Não posso acreditar que esse tal Mikail matou a companheira de seu próprio grupo.- comentou Kate, assustada. – Isso é surreal, tudo nesse lugar é surreal!

Juliet que acompanhava toda a conversa ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Não sei por que se assusta com esse tipo de coisa tendo em vista o que você foi capaz de fazer!

Kate ficou zangada e respondeu a Juliet: - Quem é você pra me julgar? Você é um Deles!

Juliet ia responder, mas Jack se interpôs entre as duas.

- Parem com isso! Temos coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que com seus problemas pessoais. Desmond, nós ficamos sabendo que vocês foram capturados. Lembra-se da estação escondida na gruta?

- È claro que me lembro, _brotha._

- Os Outros acreditam que Juliet é uma espiã em nosso acampamento, com exceção de Benjamin que pensa que ela traiu seu grupo. Ela ainda mantém contato com Eles através da estação da Caverna e consegue informações para nós.

Desmond deu um olhar desconfiado para Juliet.

- Isso não significa que devemos confiar 100 nela.

Kate sentiu uma vontade enorme de sorrir ao ouvir as palavras de Desmond, mas manteve-se impassível.

- E o Locke e o Sayid? Será que eles conseguiram encontrar o Sawyer?

- Eu não recebi nenhum comunicado da Vila alertando sobre a presença deles.

- Talvez eles não confiem mais em você também.- comentou Desmond e dessa vez Kate se permitiu sorrir, triunfante.

- Precisamos saber se eles estão na Vila e se estão em segurança.

- Sim.- concordou Kate. – Mas não podemos esquecer de nosso outro problema, a chegada de Cassidy.

- Ainda estou estupefato com isso!- afirmou Desmond que acabara de saber da chegada milagrosa da ex-amante de Sawyer à ilha.

- Eu disse a vocês que tudo isso faz parte do jogo psicológico que Benjamin pretende fazer com todos vocês. Esta mulher, Cassidy, além de ser a mãe da filha do Sawyer que nós não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde esteja é também tia de Debbie que esteve envolvida em toda a confusão que ocasionou o aprisionamento de vocês, o desaparecimento de Ana-Lucia, a fuga do Sawyer para encontrar a Vila, tudo isso! Estamos lidando com algo muito grande.- falou Juliet.

- Se tudo faz parte de um jogo psicológico de Ben para nos atingir, qual seria o propósito de tudo isso? E se estamos isolados em uma ilha como ele conseguiu trazer a Cassidy pra cá?- questionou Kate.

- No submarino.- respondeu Juliet.

Desmond, Jack e Kate se entreolharam.

- Submarino!- o médico exclamou. – Por que nunca me falou sobre isso?

- Foi a forma como eu cheguei até aqui. Num submarino! Eu não sei se ele ainda funciona depois da explosão do Cisne. Era uma estação muito importante e as comunicações da ilha com o mundo exterior foram afetadas, mas não consigo ver outra maneira da Cassidy ter chegado até aqui senão no submarino.

- Se nós a encontramos em nossa praia é provável que o submarino esteja escondido em algum lugar por aqui.- afirmou Jack.

- Não necessariamente.- replicou Juliet.

- Precisamos descobrir onde está esse submarino, _brotha_!- disse Desmond. – Talvez seja nossa única esperança de deixarmos essa ilha.

Um choro desesperado de bebê interrompeu a reunião deles e revirando os olhos Kate disse: - O dever me chama! Já vou nenê!

Ela se dirigiu para o quarto e pegou a filha que berrava no bercinho. Balançou a pequena nos braços e pensou consigo que estava cada vez mais difícil conciliar a tarefa de aventureira e mãe. Sentia-se muito cansada e magoada com Jack porque ele incluíra Juliet na vaga que lhe pertencia no clube dos aventureiros da ilha. Mas as dificuldades iriam passar e logo já estaria com mais prática na árdua tarefa de cuidar de sua filhinha e poderia se impor mais como fazia antes. Juliet que não se empolgasse muito, pois seu reinado não iria durar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nikki, você está aí?- indagou Pedro à porta da casa de Paulo, a namorada não voltara para a casa que costumavam dividir.

Foi Paulo quem apareceu. Pedro sorriu para ele amigavelmente e perguntou por Nikki. O brasileiro não lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Depois de tudo o que a Nikki descobriu sobre você, ainda tem a cara de pau de vir falar com ela? Deveria agradecer-lhe por ela não ter te entregado.

Pedro arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Você não sabe de nada! Agora chame a Nikki pra mim, por favor!

- Vá embora!- Nikki disse lá de dentro. – Não quero falar com você!

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai ter que falar!- ele bradou e deu meia volta em direção à sua própria casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou de súbito, jurara que não ia dormir, mas o cansaço físico e emocional a venceu fazendo com que ela cochilasse sem perceber. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para o homem odioso com quem era obrigada a dormir. Sentiu vontade de pegar o travesseiro e asfixiá-lo, mas conteve-se, não podia estragar tudo agora, tinha coisas mais importantes que resolver.

Checou o relógio, faltavam poucos minutos e seu coração acelerou. Tinha sido tudo tão repentino, mas ela tinha esperanças de que desse certo, caso contrário, não agüentaria a culpa. Sem perder mais tempo, levantou-se e vestiu apenas o robe por cima da camisola branca. Olhou mais uma vez para o homem que dormia na cama, esperava que dessa vez o efeito do sonífero durasse mais.

Saiu da casa e o ar frio da noite enregelou-lhe o corpo. Ana-Lucia apertou os braços em volta do roupão de seda que a cobria. Esperou pelo sinal e um assobio lento foi ouvido na calada da escuridão. Ana-Lucia dirigiu-se até o som e sorriu ao ver Alex e Karl vindo em sua direção cada um carregando uma pá.

- Precisamos tirá-lo logo de lá, eu tenho medo que..- ela começou a dizer, mas Karl a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem.

- Obrigada por estarem fazendo isso!

- Isso não é nada pelo que fez por nós!- falou Alex. – Se não fosse por você Karl teria sido levado para um dos laboratórios de teste do meu pai.

- Não foi nada.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Agora por favor, vamos tirá-lo de lá!

**-----------------------------**

**(Flashback especial)**

**Noite anterior**

- Você está bem, lábios quentes?- Sawyer indagou, afundando o nariz no pescoço de Ana-Lucia, os corpos abraçados um ao outro.

Ana assentiu com um sorriso e puxou o rosto dele para beijá-lo mais uma vez, com vontade, dando pequenas lambidas nos lábios masculinos.

- Hum, você está insaciável, baby e eu esgotado.

Ela deu uma pequena risada, sentindo-se muito bem, como não se sentia há tempos.

- Está bem, vou deixar você descansar, por enquanto...

Sawyer sorriu e deu-lhe um rápido beijo na boca antes de se levantar do chão.

- Onde você vai?- ela perguntou, se erguendo sob os cotovelos.

Ele procurou por algo no bolso da calça jeans que estava usando quando chegou à Vila. Depois voltou para junto dela com algo escondido na mão.

- O que é isso?

Sawyer abriu a mão e Ana-Lucia reconheceu o objeto de imediato.

- Meu colar!

- Eu o guardei para devolver a você quando a encontrasse. Me deixe colocá-lo no seu pescoço.

Ana-Lucia suspendeu os cabelos e Sawyer colocou o colar. Ela se sentiu tão viva naquele momento, tudo parecia fazer sentido ao redor dela. Virou de frente para ele e indagou:

- Como ficou?

- Lindo!- ele respondeu, admirando o contraste da peça com a pele nua dela e os seios tentadores.

- Eu também tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.- disse ela, procurando por algo no meio das coisas que tinha trazido.

- Um walk-talk?

- Eu roubei do Benjamin, Alex ficou com outro para se comunicar comigo esta noite.

- Quem é Alex?

- A filha de Benjamin. Ela tem me ajudado muito, foi ela quem conseguiu o antídoto para o veneno do escorpião. E eu trouxe esse walk-talk para cá hoje porque precisamos falar, planejar um jeito de fugirmos daqui e eu...quero me vingar.- ela admitiu.

Sawyer a ouvia atentamente.

- Li em uma ficha sobre você no escritório do meu mari...digo, do Benjamin, que você era um golpista, o melhor. Precisamos de um bom plano!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, entendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Pode falar agora mesmo com a guria?

Ana assentiu. Eles se vestiram e ela ligou o walk-talk, chamando Alex.

- Ana?- disse a voz do outro lado.

- Alex, eu e o Sawyer precisamos de um bom plano de emergência caso as coisas dêem errado. O que poderíamos fazer?

- O único jeito de meu pai parar de perseguir o Sawyer se descobrir que ele está na Vila é pensando que ele está morto. Poderíamos forjar a morte dele.

- Como?- perguntou Sawyer, muito interessado.

- Tenho acesso ao laboratório de pesquisa da Vila, existe um veneno poderoso o bastante para derrubar um ser humano em segundos. Ele é extraído de uma espécie rara de aranha que existe nessa ilha. Se meu pai descobrir onde Sawyer está e resolver matá-lo, não vai atirar nele, mas sim usar de algum tipo de veneno letal. O veneno dessa aranha não é letal, deixa a pessoa desacorda por oito horas como se estivesse morta, é quase impossível perceber que está viva, só alguém que conhece o processo.

- E seu pai não conhece?- dessa vez foi Ana-Lucia quem perguntou.

- Não. O responsável por essas pesquisas foi morto, mas eu sei aonde o veneno está e posso assegurar que se algo for injetado em Sawyer visando sua morte será esse veneno.

- È arriscado...- começou a dizer Ana.

- Me parece uma idéia brilhante.

Ana pediu à Alex alguns minutos para conversar com Sawyer e desligou o walk-talk.

- Sawyer...

- Baby, vamos fazer isso, se algo der errado e o esbugalhado vier pra cima de mim, deixe que ele me mate, saberá que estou vivo e poderemos ter nossa vingança.- ele beijou as mãos dela.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Chame a garota no walk-talk novamente.

**-------------------------------**

**( Fim do Flashback Especial)**

Os três caminharam silenciosamente pela Vila, guiados por lanternas de baixa luminosidade para não serem vistos por algum vigilante. Ao chegarem no pequeno cemitério que ficava nos fundos da Vila, Ana hesitou alguns segundos antes de adentrar o portão.

- Ele está bem Ana!- garantiu Alex tranqüilizando-a e puxando-a pela mão.

Karl foi o primeiro a chegar ao túmulo recém-cavado. Sem nenhuma hesitação começou a tirar a areia com a ajuda da pá, a cova era funda e eles tinham muito trabalho pela frente. Alex começou a cavar também, mas Ana logo a substituiu na tarefa, cavando cada vez mais rápido. Quando estavam se aproximando do corpo Ana-Lucia largou a pá e começou a cavar com as próprias mãos, forçando as unhas, algumas se partiram durante a árdua tarefa, mas ela não iria desistir.

O frio havia passado e agora ela estava suada e completamente suja de terra, dos dedos dos pés até os fios dos cabelos. Mas todo o barro inoportuno havia sido removido e ela finalmente viu o corpo dele, embrulhado em um saco de estopa. Mordeu os lábios, temerosa e apertou os olhos.

Karl tirou uma pequena faca do bolso e com destreza rasgou o tecido que cobria o rosto dele. Ana o vislumbrou:

- Sawyer!

Alex consultou seu relógio.

- Ele vai acordar em alguns minutos, rápido, vamos tirá-lo daí!

Com dificuldade, Alex e Karl ergueram Sawyer de dentro da cova e Ana-Lucia o puxou para cima, rasgando o resto do pano que o recobria com as próprias mãos, e quase não acreditou quando sentiu que ele movia os dedos das mãos. Recostou o rosto em seu pescoço e sentiu que ele respirava. As lágrimas tomaram-lhe os olhos.

- Sawyer...-murmurou.

Ele arregalou os olhos azuis de repente e puxou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões. Olhou para as três pessoas ao seu redor e exclamou:

- _Son of a bitch!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Como é que é Jack? Eu acho que não entendi.- disse Kate, muito séria com as mãos na cintura fitando Jack que arrumava sua mochila com água e suprimentos.

- Precisamos encontrar Sayid, Locke, o Sawyer e quem sabe a Ana. Não podemos mais ficar esperando aqui de braços cruzados.

- E só agora você me diz isso?- Kate o recriminou. – Há tempos que venho lhe falando que devíamos estar fazendo alguma coisa e não só esperando o Sayid voltar, e como você pode ver ele não voltou. Não agüento olhar pra cara de tristeza da Shannon em não saber se o marido dela está vivo.

- Então, por isso mesmo eu vou partir com Juliet, Mr. Eko, Jin e Michael.

- E quanto a mim?

- Você sabe que não pode vir Kate, as coisas são diferentes agora, você tem que cuidar da Lilly.

- Pois eu não aceito isso, sou mãe agora, mas ainda sou a mesma pessoa.

- Kate...- Jack tentou ser paciente. – Não estou dizendo que não é capaz, só estou dizendo que agora você tem outra prioridade, a Lilly. E não adianta me olhar com essa cara de quem está perguntando o porquê de eu não ficar com ela. Você bem sabe que eu não tenho leite no peito, e, além disso, ainda sou o líder dessa comunidade, é minha função fazer alguma coisa.

Kate ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando foi interrompida por Juliet que entrou na casa.

- O Jack tem razão Kate, Lilly precisa muito de você.

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não sei que direitos você acha que tem para entrar na minha casa e me dizer isso.

- Mas...- começou a dizer Juliet, mas Kate balançou o dedo na cara dela.

- Se quer falar com o Jack, espere lá fora porque agora nós estamos brigando e queremos privacidade!

Juliet olhou para Jack que nada disse, e deixou a casa.

- Kate...

Ela fez um gesto com a mão para que ele a deixasse falar.

- Sei que está certo, Lilly precisa de mim, e eu preciso aprender a ser a mãe dela. Mas ela também precisa de você, eu preciso de você...

Jack abriu os braços para ela:

- Venha cá!

Kate se aconchegou nos braços dele.

- Por favor tome cuidado! Eu odeio ter que ficar aqui tentando imaginar se você vai ficar bem.

- Eu sei disso. Mas também não quero que se arrisque, eu não poderia cuidar de nossa filha sem você.

Kate ergueu os olhos para ele e o beijou. Jack envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a beijou de volta. Lilly acordou e se pôs a berrar. Os dois se separaram rindo.

- Essa garota tem uma garganta, a quem será que ela puxou?

Jack sorriu.

- Só pode ter sido pra você, que nunca esconde o que quer!

- Yeah!- Kate concordou. – E nesse momento ela quer mamar e provavelmente está molhada!

- Deixe que eu a troco!- disse Jack apressando-se na frente de Kate para o segundo cômodo da pequena casa. – O que foi bonequinha do papai? Por que está chorando, hã? – ele falou com a voz muito doce, fazendo Kate sorrir. – Vem aqui meu anjinho!

Jack a carregou do berço e a colocou na cama, tirando a fralda molhada. Kate estendeu-lhe um pano úmido e ele encarregou-se de limpar todas as dobrinhas da pequena antes de colocar-lhe uma fralda seca. Fez isso com rapidez e destreza.

- Você é bom nisso, papai!

- Digamos que andei treinando no berçário do hospital onde eu trabalhava.

- Sério?

- Hum, hum!- Jack assentiu, debruçando-se sobre Lilly e beijando-lhe a barriguinha fofinha. – Coisa mais linda do papai!- beijou o pezinho dela e a envolveu na manta, entregando-a a Kate.

- Eu logo estarei de volta, princesa.

Beijaram-se demoradamente até Lilly expressar sua indignação porque queria desesperadamente mamar.

- Tá bom gatinha, eu já entendi!- falou Kate para a filha, mansamente.

Balançando a pequena em seu colo, ela seguiu Jack até lá fora e o observou dar algumas instruções à Charlie e Hurley.

- Como estaremos fora, encarrego vocês de cuidar de tudo. Podem contar com a ajuda do Desmond também. Desejem-nos sorte!

- Boa sorte, _dude_!- falou Hurley.

- Vai nessa, cara!- disse Charlie.

E o grupo partiu floresta adentro, mais uma vez mergulhando os que ficavam para trás num mar de incertezas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benjamin Linus despertou com o barulho incessante de água caindo no chuveiro do banheiro. Tocou o espaço ao seu lado na cama e viu que Ana-Lucia não estava deitada. Levantou-se e entrou no banheiro, abrindo a cortina que dava para o chuveiro.

Ana-Lucia deu um grito abafado de susto e instintivamente cobriu os seios com uma mão e suas partes íntimas com a outra.

- Por que está tomando banho agora?- Ben inquiriu deixando olhos maliciosos correrem pelo corpo dela.

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, estava com muito calor. Desculpe se o barulho da água o acordou.

Ele se aproximou de Ana dentro do espaço do chuveiro e inalou o frescor de sabonete que exalava da pele morena dela.

- Não me importo de ser acordado assim e ter o prazer de poder admirar o seu belo corpo. Goodwin tinha razão quando fazia sinceros elogios a você.

Ana-Lucia estremeceu.

- Não, por favor, não me force a fazer nada agora. Eu não vou conseguir. Eu perdi...

- Não me fale sobre ele, sequer quero ouvi-la tocando no nome dele dentro desta casa, entendeu Ana-Lucia?

- Yeah!- ela assentiu. – Eu não vou falar nada, mas, por favor, me dê um tempo para aceitar tudo e eu prometo que farei o que puder para agradá-lo!

- Tudo bem, não sou um crápula Ana. Não irei tocar você esta noite, mas deixe-me pelo menos vê-la.

Odiando ter que fazer isso, Ana-Lucia retirou as mãos que cobriam seu corpo e deixou que Benjamin olhasse para ela. Estava gritando por dentro, mas conteve-se. Nesse momento, bateram com força na porta do quarto. E irritado, Ben saiu do banheiro para ver quem era. Ana-Lucia aproveitou para cobrir-se rapidamente com uma toalha.

- Você?- Ben espantou-se ao dar de cara com Locke do outro lado da porta apontando-lhe uma arma.

- Pensou que fosse quem?- Locke debochou com um sorriso. – O que está esperando para me mostrar algo de realmente interessante sobre essa ilha?

--------------------------

**(Flashback)**

Locke carimbava papéis despreocupadamente em sua mesa quando uma das funcionárias dos Correios o chamou avisando que alguém queria vê-lo. Ele ficou tenso imaginando quem poderia ser. Sua vida nas últimas duas semanas tinha sido muito difícil, fora preso e acusado de contrabandear heroína através do serviço postal e teve muita dificuldade em provar sua inocência. Haviam feito uma armadilha muito bem engendrada para ele.

Estava tenso quando chegou à recepção, mas seu corpo relaxou ao reconhecer quem queria vê-lo. Raquel Cortez, a policial que o prendera e também sua principal defensora durante o processo de acusação. Sorriu amigavelmente para ela e notou que ela trazia uma criança de uns cinco anos no colo.

- È a sua filha?- indagou.

- È sim. Esta é Ana-Lucia. Diga olá para o senhor Locke, Ana.

- Olá, senhor Locke.- a menina respondeu mecanicamente.

- Venha comigo Raquel, podemos tomar um café na minha mesa.

Raquel sorriu e o acompanhou. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou a menina na mesa. A pequena começou a brincar com alguns carimbos que estavam sob a mesa e Raquel a advertiu.

- _Cariño_, não mexa nisso, o senhor Locke vai ficar zangado.

Locke fitou os olhos escuros da menina e tocou um cachinho do cabelo dela docemente.

- Sua filha é muito bonita, Raquel.

- È sim. Ela é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Por isso eu peço mais uma vez que me desculpe John por ter te prendido naquele dia.

- Não Raquel, não tenho que desculpá-la. Você só estava fazendo o seu trabalho, nada mais. Eu é que fui bobo em cair em um golpe como aquele.

- Você não foi um bobo, John, esse homem, Sawyer, ele é o melhor golpista que já conheci. Ele conseguiu enganar até a mim.

- Como?- Locke não entendeu.

- Tom Sawyer, esse golpista miserável.- ela sussurrou. – Ele é o pai da minha filha. Me enganou, fingiu me amar, me engravidou e depois roubou todas as minhas economias. Foi por causa dele que me tornei policial, para pegar o desgraçado que fez isso comigo!

- E você vai conseguir Raquel, tenho certeza que vai!- falou Locke, tocando de leve o ombro dela num gesto solidário.

- _Mama_!- Ana-Lucia fez cara de choro . – Eu quero sorvete!

- Agora não _mi hija_, _mama_ está conversando.

- Mas eu quero!- a menina insistiu ficando zangada.

- Oh, me desculpe John, quando Ana quer alguma coisa, esta _niña_ não me deixa em paz, espero que ela mude quando crescer. Raquel levantou-se, agradeceu o café e pegou a filha no colo.

- Espere só um pouco, Raquel.- ele pediu, abrindo uma gaveta e retirando de lá um livro. Estendeu para Ana-Lucia e perguntou: - Já sabe ler, boneca?

- _Un poquito_.- ela respondeu em espanhol.

- Ela disse que sabe um pouquinho. –disse Raquel, traduzindo o que a filha dissera. – É que ela passa muito tempo na companhia dos avós e acaba falando mais espanhol do que inglês.

- Entendo. Mas tome, querida, para você, quando souber ler bastante.

Ana-Lucia pegou o livro das mãos dele e sorriu ao ver as figuras de uma menina, um cãozinho, um espantalho, um leão e outro ser que ela não soube identificar.

- Que livro é esse, senhor Locke?

- O mágico de Oz. È um livro muito bom, você vai aprender muita coisa com ele.

- Oh John, não precisava- falou Raquel. –Agradeça _hija_!

- _Gracias, señor _Locke.

Locke beijou a face morena da garotinha e despediu-se de Raquel. Voltou a carimbar seus papéis com um sorriso no rosto, mais um trauma em sua vida que havia sido superado.

**---------------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não precisa ficar apontando essa arma pra mim John, vou te mostrar algo que você irá apreciar muito.- falou Benjamin quando ele e Locke deixaram a casa.

Ana-Lucia viu que era Locke quem ameaçava Ben, mas preferiu não intervir, pedindo consigo mesma que ele desse cabo de uma vez por todas de Benjamin Linus.

- O que você vai me mostrar?- indagou Locke sem abaixar a arma.

- O submarino.- respondeu Ben triunfante.

- Submarino?- espantou-se Locke sem poder acreditar.

- Sim, venha comigo.- sorriu Benjamin e John Locke finalmente abaixou a arma se embrenhando com o inimigo para dentro da floresta.

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio...


	19. Sr e sra Ford parte I

Episódio 10- Sr. & Sra. Ford parte I

Sinopse: Chegou a hora de virar o jogo, foi o que pensou Ana-Lucia ao planejar com Sawyer sua vingança contra Benjamin Linus. Mas será que o plano dará certo? A comida na comunidade está acabando e Kate precisa colocar ordem no acampamento.

Censura: T.

------------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

- Você está espiando!

- Estou não!

- Está sim Ana! E eu já disse que não vale espiar.

Ana-Lucia sorriu apertando os olhos e colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Pronto Danny, não estou vendo nada!

- E é exatamente assim que tem de ser!- afirmou Danny, balançando um objeto reluzente nas mãos. Ana-Lucia ouviu o tilintar, e indagou:

- O que está balançando nas mãos?

- Nada, dê mais dois passos.

- Danny, o que está acontecendo? Estou cansada desse jogo, me diz logo qual é a grande surpresa.

- Nada disso! Continue caminhando, venha!

- Hum, estou pisando em grama. Onde é que estamos?

- Dê só mais um passo e pode abrir os olhos!

Ana o obedeceu e logo em seguida tirou as mãos do rosto. Seus olhos negros se alargaram em surpresa e ela quase caiu para trás.

- Ai meu Deus, Danny, o que é isso?

- È uma casa!

- Eu sei que é uma casa, mas preciso saber o que achou dela já que será nosso novo endereço.

-A casa é maravilhosa, mas você ficou maluco? Não podemos pagar um negócio desses, você mal se mudou pra casa da minha mãe e já quer cometer uma extravagância dessas Danny!

- Bem, na verdade eu não comprei a casa, estou apenas alugando por tempo indeterminado. Se eu te contar você não vai acreditar no preço, muito barato!

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Quanto?

- 200 dólares ao mês.

- O quê? Eu não acredito que uma casa dessas custe 200 dólares ao mês! Daniel Eric Lively, me diga a verdade. Quanto custa o aluguel dessa casa?

- 200 dólares.- ele repetiu. – Se não acredita posso te mostrar o contrato.- ele a puxou pela mão para junto de si e a abraçou pela cintura, falando carinhosamente no ouvido dela: - Lucita, precisamos ter o nosso cantinho. Eu adoro a Capitã Cortez, mas estou cansado da nossa falta de privacidade na casa da sua mãe. A gente nem pode se empolgar, você sabe!

Ana-Lucia riu e deu um tapinha no braço dele.

- E só porque vamos nos mudar você acha que eu vou me empolgar?

- Aham. Principalmente depois que conhecer os nossos aposentos, baby!

Danny colocou a chave prateada nas mãos dela e deixou que ela abrisse a porta da magnífica casa, de dois andares, padronizada de branco, com portas e janelas que pareciam com as de uma casinha de brinquedo que tivera quando menina. Por dentro, a casa ainda era mais suntuosa, toda mobiliada com sofás estofados com seda, tapetes felpudos, quadros famosos nas paredes. A cozinha era toda equipada com o que havia de melhor em eletrodomésticos.

Subiram as escadas e Ana deslumbrou-se com os quartos ricamente decorados, camas macias e convidativas, poltronas maravilhosas. Havia também uma saleta com um home theather completo. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um quarto de bebê todo decorado de azul com motivos de patinhos nas paredes, um lindo bercinho no centro rodeado de brinquedos e um móbile de aviãozinho que pendia sobre ele.

- Está vendo só? Já tem até o quarto do nosso filho.

- Nosso filho?- ela riu. – Danny, gravidez não está nos meus planos, você sabe. Mas eu gostei da casa, e sinceramente não acredito que o aluguel seja apenas 200 dólares.

Danny revirou os olhos e tirou um papel dobrado do bolso, mostrando a ela. Era o contrato de locação da casa. Ana pegou o papel das mãos dele e o examinou atentamente.

- _Dios_, então é verdade!- exclamou.

- Acredita agora, Lucita?

- Yeah, eu acredito, mas porque esse tal de Hugo Reys iria alugar uma casa como essa por um valor tão baixo?

- Bom, confesso que quando li o anúncio no jornal também não acreditei muito, mas depois de ler o contrato e examinar a casa indaguei isso ao proprietário.

- E o que ele respondeu?

- Que a casa havia lhe trazido muito azar. Ele é um sujeito muito rico, disse que passaria uma longa temporada com sua mãe no México. Então eu comentei que para alguém como ele, alugar uma casa por esse preço não traria prejuízo e ele me respondeu, lógico que não, até porque não ligo para dinheiro, dinheiro só me traz azar.

- Estranho!- comentou Ana-Lucia.

Danny deu de ombros.

- Ah, deixa isso pra lá, esses ricos são excêntricos, por que não vamos examinar melhor o nosso quarto? Podemos mudar amanhã mesmo se você quiser.

- Temos que conversar com a mamãe primeiro e convencê-la sobre o preço do aluguel, daí depois...

Mas Danny não ligou para o que ela dizia, a carregou nos braços e a levou pro quarto.

- Danny, tenho que estar na polícia em quarenta minutos, homem!

- Tempo suficiente!- respondeu ele.

- Eu ainda estou armada.- ela gracejou apertando firmemente com a mão direita sua pistola presa ao coldre do uniforme de policial.

- Pode atirar em mim se quiser.

Ela riu. Ele entrou no quarto com ela ainda em seu colo e os dois caíram na cama. Ana sentou-se sobre ele e soltou os cabelos do coque apertado. Os cachos negros se espalharam por seu rosto.

- Eu te amo, você me faz feliz cada dia mais.

- Também te amo Ana-Lucia.

Beijaram-se e rolaram na cama, despindo as roupas e se amando ardentemente.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já fazia meia-hora desde que Benjamin partira ameaçado por John Locke de arma em punho. A casa estava silenciosa e Ana-Lucia ousou sair do quarto. Sabia que se Ben não tivesse saído arrastado de casa teria enviado alguém para vigiá-la, mas ele não tivera tempo para fazer isso e ela precisava verificar se Sawyer estava bem. O deixara aos cuidados de Karl já que Alex tivera que retornar para casa para que seu pai não desconfiasse de nada. O plano era perfeito, portanto nada poderia dar errado. Esgueirou-se para fora do quarto, na ponta dos pés, olhando para os lados quando topou de frente com Cindy que segurava uma pistola carregada e não hesitou em apontar para ela.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Ana?

Ana-Lucia encarou Cindy e indagou sarcástica:

- Agora se lembrou do meu nome?

- O seu nome não importa, o que importa são as ordens do Ben e ele me mandou que a vigiasse. Agora me diga aonde vai!

- Não sabia que eu era uma prisioneira em minha própria casa. Por acaso esqueceu que sou a mulher do Ben? Estou indo dar uma olhada no meu filho, se não se importa. Ao invés de estar me vigiando deveria ir agora mesmo avisar que Benjamin foi levado por um dos hostis sob a ameaça de uma arma para a floresta.

- Isso não é assunto meu, Benjamin sabe o que está fazendo. Minhas ordens são para vigiar você enquanto ele estiver fora.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Mas não vai entrar com essa arma no quarto do meu filho. Espere na porta!- ordenou sem se deixar intimidar pela arma. Passou por Cindy e entrou no quarto de James, ele mexia as perninhas inquieto no bercinho, tinha acabado de acordar e estava molhado, já ia começar a abrir o berreiro quando sua mãe se aproximou, fitando-o de maneira carinhosa.

- O que é que o meu filho quer, hã? Mamãe está aqui, não chore.- Ao ouvir a voz melódica da mãe, James ficou ainda mais inquieto, mas não chorou. Ao invés disso abriu um sorriso banguela e começou a emitir barulhinhos de alegria. Ana o retirou do bercinho e abraçou o corpo fofinho do menino, cheirando o cabelinho loiro dele.

Cindy fez menção de entrar no quarto, mas Ana-Lucia apontou o dedo para ela balançado-o negativamente.

- Saia agora do quarto e a partir de hoje fique bem longe do meu filho!

- Não me interessa o que você quer!- bradou Cindy. – Benjamin ordenou que vigiasse você até que ele estivesse de volta.

- Isso não inclui que você entre no quarto do meu filho e aponte uma arma para mim enquanto cuido dele ou pretende apontar uma arma para ele como Richard fez ontem à tarde?

Cindy olhou para o rosto inocente do bebê com a cabeça apoiada no seio da mãe e negou veemente com a cabeça.

- Eu jamais apontaria uma arma para uma criança, mesmo se Ben me ordenasse!

- Òtimo, então saia daqui!- disse Ana-Lucia intimidadora.

Bufando, Cindy deu meia volta e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta atrás de si. Ana-Lucia ergueu James levemente no ar, brincando com ele. Deitou-o no trocador e começou a fazer gracinhas para o bebê que dava risadinhas para a mãe.

- Lindo da mamãe! Nós vamos sair daqui cowboyzinho, eu prometo. Mamãe está se lembrando de tudo e nós vamos fugir daqui com o papai. O papai nos ama e vai nos tirar daqui!

O plano que ela, Sawyer e Alex tinham bolado estava dando certo até aquele momento. Benjamin Linus com certeza acreditava que tinha acabado com Sawyer e que Ana-Lucia estava rendida e conformada em ficar confinada na casa dele servindo às suas vontades por tempo indeterminado. Pois ele estava completamente enganado, o jogo breve iria mudar e ela iria assistir à sua vingança de camarote.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Há meses que Jack não fazia uma caminhada pela floresta. Aquela missão de resgate de última hora que bolara com Michael, Jin, Mr. Eko e Juliet trouxe-lhe aquela familiar sensação de adrenalina nas veias novamente e ele sentira falta disso. Não queria admitir, mas ultimamente vinha se sentindo entediado com a vida calma que vinham levando no acampamento, à exceção do dia do nascimento de sua filha e a facada que Steve dera por acidente em Bernard tudo por lá permanecia calmo, sem grandes acontecimentos.

Sentia-se até culpado pelo tédio porque ele não tinha do que reclamar. Em pouco tempo sua vida mudara completamente. Conheceu a mulher de sua vida e ganhou uma filha. Então o que estava faltando para ele? Voltar para a civilização, claro, mas não para viver a vida de antes, vazia e cheia de incertezas. O que ele queria era levar Kate e Lilly para morar em uma bela casa em Los Angeles, perto de um parquinho onde poderiam passear com filha, depois jantar juntos e terminarem à noite fazendo amor apaixonadamente no aconchego do seu quarto. Sem perceber estava sorrindo como bobo ao fantasiar tal coisa. Michael notou a expressão estranha no rosto dele e bateu levemente em seu ombro.

- Que foi Jack?

- Nada.- Jack sorriu, abandonando seus devaneios. – Estava só pensando em como seria a minha vida se pudéssemos sair daqui.

- Está começando a pensar mais nisso agora não é?

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque você tem uma família. Nossas vidas mudam por completo quando chegam os filhos, eles se tornam mais importantes do que tudo.- ele pausou, deu um suspiro profundo e continuou: - Foi por isso que fiz tudo aquilo, por isso que ajudei aquele homem, pelo meu filho sou capaz de morrer e de matar!

Jack fitou os olhos negros dele e assentiu balançando a cabeça, realmente entendia o que ele queria dizer, já que faria a mesma coisa por sua filha. Os dois continuaram a caminhar pela floresta até que Mr. Eko, que ia à frente, parou de súbito, pousando seu cajado no chão.

- Esse lugar é amaldiçoado.- disse com sua voz grave e serena.

Jack franziu o cenho, sem entender o que ele queria dizer e se colocou ao lado dele. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados se alargaram. Juliet, Jin e Michael pararam ao lado dele, igualmente perplexos.

- Oh, meu Deus, quem será que fez isso?- indagou Juliet levando as mãos à boca.

Estavam diante de uma vala, uma cova conjunta cavada na terra, profunda e mal-cheirosa com corpos empilhados até em cima. Homens, mulheres e crianças. A maioria esqueletos, mas também havia corpos em decomposição indicando que algumas daquelas pessoas não haviam morrido há muito tempo. Juliet era médica, e já tinha visto coisas ruins, mas nada a preparara para a visão horrenda de duas crianças mortas no topo da cova, suas belas feições ainda visíveis. Sentindo o estômago embrulhar, ela correu para longe da cova. Jack correu atrás dela.

- Juliet!

Ela parou um pouco mais adiante e apoiou-se nos joelhos, vomitando. Jack a segurou, solidariamente e lhe estendeu uma garrafinha de água que tirou de sua mochila assim que ela se recompôs um pouco.

- Obrigada.- Juliet agradeceu com um soluço e começou a tomar a água.

Mr. Eko se aproximou deles e com um olhar sério e compenetrado, disse:

- A ilha os matou, se ficarmos mais tempo neste lugar, isso acontecerá com todos nós.

O grupo trocou olhares amedrontados, mas nada disseram naquele momento. A atmosfera daquele lugar e todos aqueles corpos enterrados naquela cova conjunta mereciam um minuto de silêncio. Sentindo-se fragilizada, Juliet começou a chorar, Jack a abraçou amigavelmente consolando-a.

- Eu não sabia de nada disso, nunca tinha visto...- ela tentou se justificar quando os olhares de todos recaíram sobre ela à exceção de Jack.

- Nós sabemos.- Jack respondeu por todos eles, confiando nas palavras dela. – Não fique assim, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por que será que estou com a sensação de que você pretende me fazer de tolo, Ben?- disse Locke a Benjamin depois de mais de uma hora de caminhada pela mata escura. – Duvido muito que um submarino possa estar enterrado na floresta.

- Existem muitas coisas enterradas nessa ilha John, e confesso achei até providencial você ter invadido o meu quarto armado esta noite, forçando-me a vir até aqui.

- E por quê?

- Por que tem coisas que desejo te mostrar, John. Se lembra sobre a nossa última conversa em que citei O Mágico de Oz?

Locke assentiu, intrigado.

- Então, estou te levando pela estrada de tijolos amarelos até ele.

Os dois continuaram a caminhada e Locke continha sua curiosidade para não fazer mais perguntas, já não apontava mais sua arma para Benjamin, estava mais interessado nas respostas que ele poderia lhe dar sobre a Ilha. Depois de um tempo que lhe pareceu eterno, Benjamin Linus finalmente parou à soleira de uma velha cabana em pedaços. Parecia uma cabana construída por um caçador.

- O que há aí dentro?

- Veja você mesmo e encontre as respostas que procura.

Hesitante, Locke abaixou um pouco a tocha que segurava para iluminar o caminho e caminhou em direção à porta de madeira. Deu um último olhar para Ben antes de entrar, indagando:

- Você não vem?

- Não.- respondeu ele. – Jacob quer ter uma conversa particular com você desde que chegou à ilha.

- Jacob está aqui dentro?

- Está John, eu não mentiria para você outra vez, agora entre!

John Locke finalmente adentrou a casa de madeira e assim que fechou a porta atrás de si uma luz muito forte emanou de dentro da casa escapando pelas frestas de madeira puída, Ben deu vários passos para trás e pensou consigo: "Agora é só esperar"!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de algum tempo examinando a cova conjunta que tinham encontrado no meio da floresta, o grupo liderado por Jack seguiu seu caminho rumo à Vila dos Outros. Enquanto caminhavam, Mr. Eko remoia várias coisas em sua mente, intrigado. Juliet um dia vivera na Vila dos Outros e por certo conhecia muito bem o caminho para se chegar até lá, porém alegou jamais ter visto aquela cova, que apesar de ter corpos recentes dentro dela, possuía também pilhas de esqueletos antigos, portanto era quase impossível que ela nunca tivesse visto aquela cova em sua vida. Estaria Juliet os levando para uma armadilha?

Aquilo não era impossível tendo em vista que ela se juntara ao acampamento dos sobreviventes havia poucos meses e antes disso seguira à risca todas as ordens de seu líder contra eles. Entretanto, antes de tomar qualquer medida com relação à médica ele deveria ter certeza se ela estava ou não do lado deles, e dependendo do que descobrisse, não importava o que Jack pensasse a respeito, ele iria desmascará-la diante de todos e proteger a integridade da comunidade.

Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair de repente, como já era noite, o grupo havia acendido tochas para iluminar o caminho, porém com a chegada da chuva ficou impossível mantê-las acesas.

- Precisamos de um lugar para nos abrigar.- disse Michael tentando se proteger da chuva colocando a mochila sobre sua cabeça, mas o aguaceiro desabou de vez e de nada adiantou seu gesto.

Jack começou a procurar com os olhos em meio à escuridão um lugar onde pudessem ficar, mas não havia nenhum abrigo visível. A chuva caía muito forte, e o frio começou a apoderar-se deles. Como bichinhos aturdidos encolheram-se defronte para uma árvore e começaram a esquentar-se uns nos outros como pintinhos. Estranhamente aquela noite, de repente havia se tornado a noite mais fria que eles enfrentavam naquela ilha.

- Eu disse que esse lugar era amaldiçoado!- insistiu Eko, limpando a água da chuva que caía por seu rosto em abundância.

Tiritando de frio e com os lábios assumindo uma coloração arroxeada, Juliet encostou seu corpo no de Jack, buscando calor. Ele não a afastou, mas de alguma maneira se sentiu desconfortável por ela estar tão perto dele.

- Acha que um dia vamos sair daqui e nossas vidas serão normais?- cochichou ela.

- Eu não sei Juliet.- ele limitou-se em responder, sentindo tanto frio quanto ela. Batendo os dentes, pensou em Kate, aquela ilha era estranha, estava chovendo no lugar em que estavam, mas talvez não estivesse chovendo no acampamento.

- Em que está pensando?- Juliet inquiriu. Jin tremia ao seu lado, praguejando em coreano por causa do frio.

- Em Kate.- Jack respondeu, e tentou sorrir para ela, mesmo com o frio. – Disco arranhado não é?- gracejou. – Mas não posso evitar, eu a amo.

- Eu sei.- respondeu Juliet, ela realmente sabia disso, mas não deixou de se sentir frustrada.

No acampamento, apesar do que Jack pensava chovia como onde ele estava, e fazia um frio tão terrível quanto. Envolta em dois cobertores dentro da cabana e aquecendo a pequena Lilly com seu corpo, Kate também pensava em Jack. Será que ele estaria bem? Ela gostaria muito de ter podido ir com ele para ajudá-lo e garantir que nada lhe acontecesse. Fechou os olhos e fantasiou por alguns momentos que ele estava ali, sorrindo para ela e tocando-lhe os cabelos com carinho, roçando a barba mal-feita em seu pescoço como ela tanto gostava e fazendo carinhos descarados embaixo do lençol.

A relação entre eles andava meio tensa e rotineira, mas isso não queria dizer que tinha parado de amá-lo, ela apenas estava confusa com as grandes mudanças que haviam se operado em sua vida, ou melhor, na maior de todas: aquele corpinho pequeno que ela protegia com todo zelo naquela noite fria, sua filha. Por ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa, coisas que jamais imaginou que faria.

Isso a fazia pensar em sua mãe, Diane, que lhe virou as costas nos momentos em que mais precisou, mas isso não aconteceria com Lilly, Kate estaria sempre ali por ela, pro que precisasse, o amor de mãe era o sentimento mais forte que já havia experimentado e a fazia sentir-se plena. Mas também sabia que isso tinha a ver com o fato de que Jack era o pai dela, isso deixava as coisas ainda melhores.

Ergueu levemente o cobertor para olhar para o rostinho expressivo da menina, dormindo e chupando o dedinho. Kate acariciou-lhe o cabelinho com ternura e começou a chorar baixinho.

- Ah Jack, você partiu daqui hoje, mas já não agüento de saudades, volte para mim meu amor...- sussurrou e voltou a deitar-se na cama, tentando adormecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os grossos pingos de chuva faziam barulho ao bater na janela, enquanto uma grande quantidade de água descia pela cale do telhado embaçando a visão do lado de fora. Estava muito frio, mas Ana-Lucia não conseguia ficar na cama. Havia trazido James para junto de si e vestido uma roupinha bem quente nele, além de enrolá-lo em um cobertor felpudo. O bebê dormia tranqüilamente depois de ouvir sua mãe cantar a canção que ele mais gostava.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, enrolada em um roupão. Vez por outra verificava seu filho. Seu coração estava contrito, pois se preocupava com Sawyer lá fora com aquela chuva toda. Alex lhe garantira que Karl cuidaria dele, mas ela não conseguia relaxar. Precisava vê-lo nem que fosse por alguns minutos, mas como se livrar de Cindy que a vigiava do lado de fora.

Pensou, pensou, até que teve uma boa idéia. Deu uma última olhada em seu filho, reforçou a parede de almofadas que o protegiam para que ele não rolasse da cama e saiu do quarto. Cindy se levantou do sofá com a arma apontada para ela assim que a viu. Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não precisa apontar essa arma para mim. Acha que eu seria capaz de fugir com essa chuva e esse frio lá fora? Pôxa Cindy, pensei que fôssemos amigas.

Cindy abaixou a arma.

- Eu gosto de você Ana, não sei nem porque, mas gosto. Mas não pense que isso me fará desobedecer ordens diretas de Ben.

- E quem foi que falou que você teria que desobedecer a ordens dele? Eu não estou conseguindo dormir, sabe. Vou te confessar uma coisa, estou muito preocupada com o Ben. Aquele homem o levou e agora ele está lá fora na chuva e no frio...- Ana baixou a cabeça, fingindo estar desconsolada.

Cindy se aproximou dela com a arma abaixada e tocou seu ombro, tentando confortá-la.

- Não fique assim, Benjamin sabe o que faz.

- Eu sei, mas é que não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Ouça, porque não vamos até a cozinha tomar um chá pra ver se eu me acalmo.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia, eu também estou com muito frio e o chá vai me esquentar.- Cindy sorriu, assentindo.

As duas foram para a cozinha e Ana-Lucia fez questão de preparar o chá, mas não estava com boas intenções. Preparou chá de canela para as duas, mas no de Cindy colocou uma boa dose do mesmo sonífero que tinha usado em Benjamin. A mulher dormiria o tempo suficiente para ela verificar se Sawyer estava bem.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, depois do chá, as duas foram se sentar na sala e conversaram amenidades até que Cindy dormiu de repente, profundamente. Satisfeita, Ana foi até o quarto de Alex e pediu que ela tomasse conta do bebê James até que voltasse.

- Mas Ana, você não pode sair por aí nessa chuva, o frio está insuportável lá fora, você pode ficar doente.

- Eu preciso vê-lo Alex, preciso muito! Por favor, me diga onde o Karl está?

- Está bem, eu digo, mas se agasalhe bem e leve uma garrafa de conhaque com você, beba um gole quando sentir que não irá mais agüentar o frio. Ana assentiu e agasalhou-se bem com uma camisa quente, mais um pulôver por cima, colocou calças jeans e botas também. Pegou o conhaque no carrinho de bebidas de Benjamin e guardou-o consigo como Alex instruíra. Quando estava pronta, Alex disse a ela:

- Karl escondeu Sawyer numa gruta que fica além da horta, cerca de um quilômetro. Está oculta pela vegetação, mas procure com cuidado que a encontrará.

Ela lhe entregou um embrulho.

- Isso é para o Karl, roupas quentes e uma sopa.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, também estava levando o mesmo para Sawyer. Despediu-se de Alex e deixou a casa com um guarda-chuva, tendo o cuidado de não ser vista por nenhum vigilante de Benjamin. Roubou a arma de Cindy só para garantir sua segurança e a de Sawyer caso fosse pega. Seguiu pelo caminho enlameado até a horta, caminhou um quilômetro além dela e encontrou um ponto encoberto por extensa vegetação. Afastou com as próprias mãos os galhos e o mato e descobriu a gruta.

Karl ficou surpreso ao vê-la, estava tremendo de frio, encostado em um canto.

- Alex mandou essas coisas para você.- entregou o embrulho a ele e já ia perguntar por Sawyer quando ouviu a voz dele ao fundo da gruta, dizendo:

- È você, Analulu?

O som da voz dele enviou um choque elétrico por seu corpo, trazendo muito calor apesar do frio. Analulu! Era claro que ela se lembrava, costumava ficar muito zangada tempos atrás, quando ele a chamava assim.

- Sim, sou eu, cowboy!

Dessa vez foi o coração de Sawyer que disparou. Mais uma vez ela o chamara de cowboy, simples e espontânea como costumava fazer antes. Sua Ana estava de volta!

- Eu vim aqui, meu dengo, pra te aquecer do frio e cuidar de você...- ela sussurrou, roçando o nariz na ponta do dele.

Sawyer ainda estava bastante machucado da surra que levara de Benjamim e seus comparsas, mas nenhum ferimento doía mais desde que ela estivesse com ele.

- Amanhã teremos que pôr o plano em ação, se quiserem mesmo fugir daqui.

Ana e Sawyer sorriram cúmplices, o calvário de Benjamin Linus estava para começar, a vingança deles seria doce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte o sol estava alto no céu, brilhando, nem parecia que uma tempestade fria caíra à noite. Mas Aline ainda mantinha seu corpo enroscado ao de Desmond, passaram a noite inteira assim por causa do frio. A posição era confortável e nenhum dos dois estava reclamando.

Entretanto, de repente, Desmond se remexeu inquieto na cama e levantou-se de súbito. Aline se cobriu com o cobertor e ao ver os olhos vidrados dele, perguntou:

- Des, o que houve?

Ele não respondeu, pegou as calças e vestiu às pressas. Saiu correndo da cabana sem vestir a camisa e nem calçar os sapatos.

- Desmond! Desmond!- Aline gritou da porta da cabana dele com o cobertor enrolado em volta do corpo nu.

Mas Desmond sequer a olhou, continuou correndo pela areia ainda úmida da praia por causa da chuva na noite anterior. Emma, Walt e Zack construíam castelos de areia e gritaram quando Desmond passou por cima deles. O escocês saiu cortando todo mundo na praia até chegar à água e se atirar nela sem nenhuma explicação. A comunidade inteira parou para olhar. A Sra. Lewis gritou:

- Gente, tem alguém se afogando!

- È mesmo!- concordou Rose que estendia algumas peças de roupa no varal. – Será outra pessoa surgida do nada?

Os olhares se voltaram para Cassidy, que assim como os demais observava Desmond tentar salvar uma pessoa da água.

- Quem está na água?- questionou Sun com Jung no colo e segurando Aaron pela mão.

- Não sabemos!- disse a Sra. Lewis com ares de preocupação.

Desmond logo retornou com Claire no colo, ambos encharcados. Ela tossia e esperneava dizendo: - O Charlie, o Charlie...

- Mamãe!- disse Aaron querendo largar a mão de Sun para ir até sua mãe, mas a coreana segurou-o forte para que ele não corresse.

As pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor de Desmond e Claire. Ela continuava insistindo:

- Desmond, o Charlie está lá!

O escocês assentiu e retomando o fôlego voltou pra água. Mas dessa vez não foi sozinho, Paulo o seguiu deixando a camisa e os sapatos pelo caminho. Claire tentava respirar e foi ajudada por Shannon.

- O Charlie está lá Claire?- inquiriu Rose. – Como foi isso?

- Nós saímos pra dar um mergulho no mar, eu queria mostrar uma coisa a ele, mas a correnteza nos arrastou.- Claire respondeu com dificuldade.

Dentro da água, Desmond e Paulo enfrentavam as ondas à procura de Charlie. O mar ainda estava agitado por causa da tempestade que caíra na noite anterior. Finalmente o avistaram desacordado próximo à umas pedras. Com esforço, tentando vencer a correnteza, eles chegaram até ele. A água perto dele estava avermelhada, e eles temeram que Charlie estivesse muito ferido. Apressaram-se em tirá-lo da água e logo surgiram novamente na praia.

Claire já tinha se recuperado e correu até eles. Desmond depositou Charlie na areia, sangue escorria de um ferimento em sua testa, ele deveria ter batido a cabeça nas pedras.

- Oh Charlie!- gritou Claire, prostando-se ao lado dele. Sun havia levado Aaron para sua cabana, o menino era louco pelo pai e se o visse daquele jeito ficaria desesperado. – È tudo culpa minha, não deveria ter tido aquela idéia idiota, mas você sempre faz tudo o que eu quero...- murmurou ela acariciando os cabelos loiros ensopados dele.

- Todo mundo pra trás!- pediu Desmond. As pessoas se afastaram e ele começou a examinar o ferimento de Charlie. – Não está tão mal assim, _brotha_!- disse ele, apertando o ferimento com os dedos. Charlie deu um gemido de dor e disse, numa voz abafada:

- Só se for pra você, seu escocês imbecil!

Desmond sorriu e Claire levou às mãos à boca num gesto de felicidade.

- Ele está vivo!- anunciou Desmond.

Charlie sentou-se na areia, ajudado por Claire e Desmond.

- _Dude, dude_, você tá bem?- indagou Hurley que veio correndo esbaforido quando Philip contou-lhe que Charlie estava se afogando.

Libby veio correndo também, pois Nikki comentara com ela a caminho do chuveiro nas cavernas sobre o que estava acontecendo na praia. Ao vê-la, Desmond pediu a ajuda dela para cuidar do ferimento de Charlie já que Jack não estava presente. Hurley abaixou-se momentaneamente ao lado de Charlie para ver como ele estava e seu olhar cruzou com o de Libby. Estavam brigados há muito tempo, mas ele sentia falta dela, só não sabia como se reaproximar.

- Eu volto logo com os curativos, Des.- disse Libby, sem encarar os olhos de Hurley, aparentemente ainda estava muito zangada com ele.

- Eu vou ajudá-la!- avisou Hurley, se levantando e indo atrás dela.

- Vamos levar ele pra sombra.- falou Desmond segurando no braço esquerdo de Charlie enquanto Paulo pegava no braço direito.

Quando o recostaram a uma árvore, Claire sentou-se ao lado dele e disse:

- Foi minha culpa.

Desmond e Paulo se afastaram para dar-lhes privacidade.

- Sua culpa? Por quê?- inquiriu Charlie esfregando as têmporas, estava com dor de cabeça por causa do ferimento na testa, e ao fazer esse movimento seus dedos encharcaram-se de sangue.

- Porque fui eu quem teve a idéia estúpida de ir atrás daquele pássaro!

- Mas e se o pássaro possuir realmente um rastreador?- questionou Charlie. – Algo me diz que você tem razão Claire, isso poderia nos tirar dessa ilha! Ouça, nós vamos procurar pelo pássaro de novo, não vamos desistir!

Claire sorriu, assentindo antes de beijá-lo delicadamente nos lábios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com a ajuda de Hurley, Libby encontrou logo as bandagens e o anti-séptico que precisava para fazer o curativo de Charlie. Pegou também uma agulha de ouriço e esterilizou com uma garrafinha de vodka, caso o corte precisasse de pontos.

Enquanto separavam o material na cabana que servia de enfermaria para Jack, eles não conversaram, mas assim que encontraram tudo e estavam voltando para junto de Charlie, Hurley puxou conversa:

- E como você está?

- Não estou falando com você, se lembra?

- _Dude_, você vai continuar com o jogo duro? Então tá bom!- disse ele, beijando-a nos lábios, surpreendendo-a.

Libby não correspondeu propriamente ao beijo, mas também não o repeliu. Hurley beijou-a por alguns segundos e depois se afastou correndo, como se ela estivesse preparada para atacá-lo. Ela, porém, apenas sorriu e o seguiu para a árvore aonde Charlie ainda conversava com Claire.

Depois que o ferimento de Charlie já estava devidamente cuidado, Desmond foi para a cozinha da praia e encontrou Aline picando algumas mangas. Ela lhe deu um olhar inquisidor, mas ele fingiu não percebeu e pegou alguns cubos de manga do pratinho onde ela estava cortando a fruta.

- Como sabia que havia gente se afogando? Escutou algum grito?- ela perguntou, sem fazer rodeios, encarando-o nos olhos.

Desmond não respondeu. Aline balançou a cabeça negativamente e recolheu o seu prato de manga, se afastando dele:

- Às vezes você me assusta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de dormir ao relento numa noite terrivelmente fria, o grupo liderado por Jack prosseguia sua jornada. Caminhavam há cerca de três horas quando ele sugeriu que deveriam parar para comer e beber um pouco. Estavam próximos a um riacho límpido e a água era convidativa para que relaxassem nem que fosse por dez minutos. Havia também algumas mangueiras, onde eles colheram saborosas mangas.

Como o riacho ficava escondido atrás de algumas árvores, Juliet resolveu lavar-se. Não se lembrava mais quando fora a última vez em que tomara um banho decente. Talvez tivesse ficado mal-acostumada com o aconchegante chuveiro elétrico que tinha em sua casa na Vila.

Olhou para trás a fim de ver se os homens estavam bastante ocupados comendo e descansando, e então começou a despir-se. Retirou a camiseta verde escura desbotada, que ainda estava úmida da tempestade da noite anterior, tirou o tênis, a calça jeans e finalmente o sutiã entrando na água só de calcinha.

A temperatura da água estava agradável e ela sentiu vontade de mergulhar o corpo inteiro, mas não o fez porque não queria molhar sua peça de roupa íntima e não teria tempo de tirá-la para tomar um banho completo, pois o grupo logo partiria. Concentrou-se em lavar seu rosto, coxas, barriga, ombros. Soltou seus cabelos e deixou que eles cascateassem por suas costas. Tocou nos fios loiros encaracolados e ressecados pelo sol, podia parecer futilidade, mas sentia saudades de sua chapinha. Estava tão distraída que não ouviu passos se aproximando e continuou tomando seu banho improvisado, derramando água fresca debaixo dos cabelos, na nuca.

De repente, ouviu barulho de alguém caminhando dentro da água. Pensando ser um dos homens do grupo, ela cobriu os seios instintivamente com as mãos e se virou para ver quem era. Seus olhos alargaram-se ao constatar que não era nenhum dos seus companheiros de viagem. Gritou quando o homem avançou sobre ela, seguido do barulho inconfundível de três tiros e no momento seguinte o sujeito estava morto e sangrando em cima dela. Dentro da água e Juliet se debatia tentando respirar com água penetrando-lhe as narinas.

Jack enfiou a arma na calça jeans e correu para dentro da água. Os outros homens correram para o riacho ao ouvir o barulho dos tiros e chegaram a tempo de ver Jack retirar um homem morto de cima de Juliet que tremia dentro da água.

- Você está bem, Juliet?- indagou Jack.

Ela assentiu, ainda assustada. Jack tirou a própria camisa e deu para ela vestir enquanto Michael e Jin examinavam o homem morto na água. Mr. Eko permaneceu de pé à beira do riacho com seu cajado, observando.

- Amigo seu?- perguntou Michael a Juliet com o olhar sério.

Ela nada respondeu, e saiu da água segurando no braço de Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benjamin havia voltado quando o sol raiou no horizonte, Ana-Lucia o viu chegar e deitar-se ao lado dela na cama, abraçando-a. Pensou no que acontecera, se John Locke ainda estaria vivo. Não queria que ele a abraçasse, tinha nojo dele, mas precisava ser forte, pois todo esse sofrimento logo acabaria e ela voltaria a ser abraçada pelo único homem a quem amava, James Ford. Fechou os olhos tentando esquecer onde estava e acabou perdendo-se em lembranças dolorosas de sua vida. Se aquela temporada ao lado de Benjamin Linus era um castigo por seus pecados, Ana-Lucia estava pagando um preço muito alto.

**---------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

O barulho da música eletrônica era excessivamente alto e perturbava os ouvidos de Ana-Lucia, mas ela seguia altiva com sua arma em punho. Olhou para Derek Manning, seu parceiro, ele estava há alguns metros dela, também de arma em punho. Há pouco mais de vinte minutos haviam recebido uma chamada através do rádio do carro patrulha sobre aquela festa clandestina. Entretanto, talvez alguém tivesse avisado aos participantes da festa que a polícia estava chegando, por isso o local estava praticamente deserto, apenas com alguns viciados largados pelos cantos da casa.

Derek resolveu checar o andar de cima, enquanto Ana-Lucia checava o de baixo. Ela apressou-se em desligar o aparelho de som que tanto a incomodava. Foi nesse momento que viu um homem engatinhando para trás de um sofá e disse com firmeza, mas sem gritar:

- Parado agora mesmo! È a polícia!

O homem saiu detrás do sofá e ergueu as mãos para o alto, era praticamente um garoto e parecia muito nervoso, chorando e tremendo.

- Me desculpe dona policial, mas eu...- ele soluçou. – Por favor, não atire em mim, meu amigo me trouxe para esta festa, mas eu não sabia que seria assim.

Ana-Lucia deu um passo à frente na direção dele.

- Por favor dona policial!- ele parecia cada vez mais assustado. – Eu sou estudante, vou mostrar minha identidade...eu vou...

Ana abaixou a arma e no momento seguinte o barulho de um tiro doeu em seus tímpanos. Ela caiu para trás sem entender o que havia acontecido e sua mão apalpou o ventre onde uma dor lancinante se instalara. Mais três tiros. Sua mão encharcou-se de sangue, e ela começou a respirar pesadamente, tudo estava escurecendo.

- Derek, eu...- ela murmurou quando viu as botas do parceiro se aproximando dela.

- Seu desgraçado!

Foram as últimas palavras que ela ouviu antes de ficar inconsciente. Abriu os olhos no momento seguinte, pelo menos foi o que lhe pareceu. Mas não estava mais na casa onde ocorrera a festa clandestina. Estava em uma cama de hospital, fraca e dolorida. Tentou levantar por instinto e foi segurada por Danny. Viu sua mãe, de pé diante deles, com os olhos marejados.

- O que aconteceu? O que...- Ana começou a indagar transtornada.

- Você foi baleada, baby, mas vai ficar tudo bem- Danny assegurou, beijando-lhe as mãos.

- Não, não, mas...- ela continuou a dizer, se remexendo na cama.

- Ana, fique calma!- pediu a Capitã Cortez.

- Mamãe, o meu bebê, ele está bem? Me diga que ele está bem!

Há duas semanas, ela e Danny não se continham de felicidade, pois Ana-Lucia estava grávida do primeiro filho do casal, justo no momento em que se mudaram para sua casa nova.

_- Mi hija_...- murmurou a mãe e Ana já estava soluçando descontrolada. Ser mãe era o seu grande sonho. – Você levou um tiro no ventre, e começou a sangrar sem parar e o bebê não resistiu.

- Não, não, não!- Ana-Lucia gritou e Danny a abraçava tentando acalmá-la porque sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir. – Mas ainda podemos ter outro bebê, Danny, não podemos?

- Ana, o médico disse que o dano no seu útero foi irreversível e mesmo que você venha a conceber novamente...

Ana-Lucia caiu num choro convulsivo agarrada à seu marido, seu sonho de ser mãe estava destruído para sempre.

- Nós vamos superar isso, baby, nós vamos, eu prometo...

Raquel Cortez deixou o quarto, não agüentava ver a filha sofrendo assim. Ana estava desesperada, e em sua cabeça só passava uma coisa: vingança, vingança, vingança!

**-------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

O chorinho de James no quarto dele foi providencial para que Ana-Lucia pudesse se livrar dos braços indesejáveis de Ben. Quando ela se levantou da cama para ir ver o filho, Benjamin Linus levantou-se também. Tinha tido uma noite péssima, mas pelo menos havia se livrado de John Locke. Entrou no banheiro e pegou sua navalha para barbear-se. Fechou o armário do banheiro para mirar-se no espelho, ensaboou o rosto com espuma de barbear e começou a passar a navalha com precisão. Porém, uma visão atrás de si fez com que cortasse o próprio rosto com a navalha.

James Ford, o homem a quem assassinara covardemente com uma injeção letal estava atrás dele de pé, vestido com roupas esfarrapadas, sangrando e cheio de ferimentos pelo corpo numa visão fantasmagórica.

Benjamin Linus piscou os olhos azuis esbugalhados várias vezes para ver se não estava sonhando, e numa dessas vezes a imagem de Sawyer atrás dele desapareceu como que por encanto e ao invés de vê-lo, quando se voltou para trás deparou-se com os olhos negros inquisidores de Ana-Lucia segurando seu bebê.

- Você está bem?- ela inquiriu sem muito interesse. – Pensei ter ouvido você gritar.

- Então está ouvindo coisas, meu bem.- respondeu ele recuperando-se do susto, assumindo sua expressão cínica novamente. Aproximou-se dela e acariciou a cabecinha loira de James, o bebê fez carranca e biquinho de choro, mas Ben fingiu não notar isso. – O que acha de darmos um passeio hoje, Suzane? Só nos três!

Ana-Lucia encarou os olhos dele profundamente e disse:

- Meu nome é Ana-Lucia! E você está sangrando.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ela saiu do banheiro com o filho, deixando-o sozinho. Benjamin tocou o rosto ensangüentado, onde se cortara com a navalha e lançou mais um olhar para onde teria visto Sawyer. Balançando a cabeça negativamente ele resolveu ir cuidar do corte no rosto e esquecer o assunto.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Eko e Michael examinavam o homem que Jack acabara de matar dentro do lago para salvar Juliet. Ele definitivamente não se parecia com ninguém do grupo o qual Juliet pertencera, e sim lembrava mais um dos membros do estranho grupo que atacou o acampamento meses atrás. Sua aparência era rústica e suas roupas esfarrapadas e sem etiquetas.

- Truque!- balbuciou Jin.

- Como?- indagou Michael.

- Truque!- repetiu Jin. – Outros!

- Você está achando que esse cara era um dos Outros disfarçado? Como daquela vez em que fomos perseguidos na floresta do outro lado da ilha?

- Yeah!- respondeu Jin.

Mr. Eko deu um olhar desconfiado ao corpo sem vida do homem e olhou para Juliet que estava encolhida num canto ao lado de Jack, o médico a examinava minuciosamente a fim de ver se ela chegou a ser ferida pelo homem.

- O que sabe sobre essas pessoas?- perguntou o nigeriano a ela, sem delongas.

- Não sei muita coisa.- Juliet respondeu com sinceridade. – Meu grupo os chamava de hostis, uma vez alguém me disse que eles habitavam essa ilha antes de nós, mas nunca achei que fossem nativos, apesar deles não falarem a nossa língua.

- Do jeito que ele tentou atacar você, com certeza seu grupo e o deles não tinham uma boa relação.- apostou Michael.

- Com certeza não, e isso desde antes de eu vir parar nessa ilha. Nossa comunidade sempre foi afastada da deles, aliás, eu não faço a menor idéia de onde seja a comunidade deles. Nossa Vila que fica uns cinco quilômetros naquela direção, para onde os estou levando.- ela apontou adiante. – È totalmente protegida por cercas elétricas que só podem ser ultrapassadas com o código.

- Você possui o código?- Jack perguntou.

- Eu sei de alguns, mas não posso garantir que eles não tenham mudado o código durante todo esse tempo em que estive afastada.

- Bem, se não conseguirmos entrar com o código, arranjaremos outro meio. Agora é melhor partirmos, antes que algum outro hostil resolva vir nos fazer uma visitinha.- disse Jack limpando o barro da calça jeans.

O grupo concordou e antes de partirem, cavaram uma cova profunda e enterraram o corpo do homem desconhecido. Eko fez questão de marcar o lugar com algumas pedrinhas e ainda fez uma breve oração pelo morto. Feito isso, o grupo seguiu seu caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate! Kate!- chamou Hurley ao ver Kate caminhando para o varal improvisado em frente à sua cabana carregando um balde com uma porção de fraldas molhadas para estender.

- O que houve Hurley?- ela largou o balde na areia de uma vez só ao ver Hurley vindo na direção dela. – O Jack voltou?- os olhos dela cintilaram, um sorriso discreto começou a aparecer nos lábios.

- Antes fosse.- respondeu Hurley quando chegou bem perto dela.

- E o que aconteceu então?- o pequeno sorriso foi substituído por uma cara de frustração, esperava que Jack já tivesse voltado.

- O povo tá se matando lá na despensa, a comida tá acabando e ninguém quer dividir com ninguém o que sobrou, _dude_. A Dharma não tá mandando mais comida. Se continuar desse jeito...

Kate olhou na direção da despensa, havia um aglomerado de pessoas com rostos zangados, uma enorme discussão parecia ter se formado ali.

- Eu não sei o que fazer!- disse Hurley. – Tentei conversar com o povo, mas eles não me escutam! E o Jack não tá aqui pra resolver, nem o Locke, nem o Sayid, nem o Mr. Eko. Procurei o Desmond pra me ajudar, mas ele sumiu depois que salvou o Charlie e a Claire.

- Salvou o Charlie e a Claire, como assim?

- Longa história, eles quase se afogaram no mar, mas estão bem. O problema agora é outro! Como eu não sabia mais o que fazer, saí de perto e vim pedir sua ajuda, fiquei com medo de levar uma facada. Lembra o que aconteceu com o Bernard?

Kate franziu o cenho: - E o que você acha que eu posso fazer pra resolver isso, Hurley?

- Sei lá, _dude_! Vai lá e mostra a sua autoridade! O Jack não tá aqui, mas você está, é a mulher dele, vão te escutar!

Ela respirou fundo: - Tá bem, tá bem! Olha, vá pra minha casa e cuide da Lilly, ela deve estar quase acordando. Eu volto logo, vou tentar resolver isso!

- Sim, senhora!- Hurley bateu continência para Kate e correu para a cabana para ficar com a nenê.

Kate se dirigiu para a despensa e à medida que chegava mais perto podia ouvir as vozes alteradas de várias pessoas, discutindo. Libby era uma delas.

- Pois eu acho que temos de racionar a comida, as crianças devem comer melhor!

- E as grávidas também né?- vociferou Craig. – Ah, fala sério! Vou comer menos porque não tenho um filho na barriga, eu tenho um estômago, oras!

- Um estômago não, Craig!- gritou Debbie. – Você tem dois, come mais que todo mundo e não se importa se o resto vai ficar com fome.

- Gente, podemos pescar mais!- Sun tentava amenizar as coisas.

- E quando acabarem os peixes?- questionou Neil, muito negativo.

- Acabar os peixes? Você enlouqueceu, cara! Pra isso levaria muito tempo e...- dizia Pedro quando Kate passou no meio de todos e subiu na mesa.

- Calem-se todos vocês agora mesmo!- ela falou bem alto para ser ouvida.

As pessoas ficaram completamente em silêncio, olhos fixos em Kate.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- ela perguntou com seriedade. Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo e Kate ergueu a mão para que se calassem novamente. – Um porta voz, por favor.- ela pediu.

Pedro deu um passo à frente e explicou a situação a ela:

- A comida está no fim, e a Dharma não manda mais nada há meses. Se não começarmos a racionar a comida e pensarmos em novas alternativas para nos alimentarmos, todos iremos morrer de fome.

- O problema, é que a maioria das pessoas aqui é muito egoísta para querer dividir o que restou da comida e também não estão preocupados em como vamos conseguir comida quando esta acabar.- disse outra pessoa.

- E por isso estão discutindo?- Kate pôs as mãos na cintura. Ninguém disse nada. Ela continuou: - Deveriam se envergonhar, já estamos aqui nessa ilha há quase três anos, ainda não aprenderam que devemos compartilhar, conviver da melhor maneira possível? Foi vergonhoso o que Steve fez com Bernard acidentalmente, ele e Dionna estavam brigando por comida ao invés de dividir. O que estamos nos tornando? Selvagens? Vamos virar canibais e devorar uns aos outros ao invés de buscarmos soluções para resolver nossos problemas?

- È fácil falar agora, Kate!- disse Paulo. – Mas quando toda a comida acabar de verdade, ninguém vai lembrar que somos civilizados. Eu, a Nikki, o Philip e o Sawyer encontramos uma fazenda na floresta, tinha comida lá, mas o lugar foi todo implodido, talvez existam outras fazendas como aquela, essa ilha é enorme, temos que procurar!

- Gostei da idéia, Paulo. Mas o lance aqui não é só ter idéias, temos que pô-las em prática.

- Sim, mas cadê o doutor?- perguntou Isadora, a filha da Sra. Lewis.

- E precisamos esperar por ele para tomarmos providências?- indagou Kate. – È claro que não. O Jack faz o melhor que pode, mas quando ele não está aqui para nos ajudar a decidir, temos que fazer a nossa parte.

- E se ele não voltar mais?- questionou a Sra. Lewis.

- Por que ele não voltaria? È claro que ele vai voltar! E logo!- falou Kate, com convicção.

- È, mas ele se embrenhou na floresta com aquela Juliet!- disse Aline. – Ela é um "deles", e se ela levou o grupo inteiro para uma armadilha?

- Não tem armadilha nenhuma!- bradou Kate. – Juliet agora faz parte da nossa comunidade e devemos confiar nela como o Jack confia. _"Não acredito que estou dizendo isso"_, pensou Kate. – E vamos parar de ficar falando sobre o Jack, o que precisamos fazer agora é racionar o resto da comida. Depois que fizermos isso eu quero que formem um grupo para buscarmos novas fontes de alimentos e quero esse grupo formado até o entardecer. Só não irei participar do grupo porque todos vocês aqui sabem que tenho um bebê para tomar conta.

As pessoas assentiram e começaram a conversar entre si sobre quem iria se embrenhar na floresta atrás de comida. Kate desceu da mesa e começou a caminhar de volta para sua casa, pensando consigo no quanto queria que Jack voltasse logo. Hurley veio andando na direção dela com Lilly no colo, a menina chorava muito e ele cantava _"I feel_ _good"_ para ela, embora não estivesse funcionando.

- Oh! O que a minha princesinha tem?- indagou Kate quando pegou a pequena no colo.

- Acho que ela se aborreceu quando a peguei no colo, ela tentou mamar e se deu conta de que não era você.- ele respondeu embaraçado.

Kate deu um sorriso divertido e ninou Lilly nos braços, a menina parou de chorar imediatamente, ela havia pegado o jeito, sentiu-se orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Resolveu a parada lá na despensa?

- Eu acho que sim.- respondeu Kate. – Posso contar com você pra ajudar na racionalização da comida?

Hurleu sorriu: - Deixa comigo! Eu vou chamar a Rose pra me ajudar!

Kate assentiu e saiu caminhando com a filha de volta para a cabana, conversando com ela: - Já está com fome, bebê? Mamãe vai cuidar disso...linda da mamãe!

Lilly focou os olhinhos nela e deu seu primeiro sorriso.

- Oh, meu Deus! Você está sorrindo pra mamãe? O sol bateu no rostinho pequeno e Kate emocionou-se mais uma vez: -Seus olhos são como os do papai, tão lindos quanto os dele! Queria que ele estivesse aqui pra ver você sorrir! Mas ele vai voltar logo, eu sei que vai!

Continua...


	20. Sr e Sra Ford parte II

Sr. e Sra. Ford parte II

- Essa é a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi!- maravilhou-se Michael quando o grupo chegou até a cerca que protegia os limites da Vila dos Outros com a floresta. – Nossa, se um dia eu conseguir sair dessa ilha e lançar um negócio desses no mercado da construção, eu vou ficar rico!

Jin estendeu sua mão direita para tocar o vão entre os pilares quando foi impedido por um grito histérico de Juliet.

- Não faça isso! Você vai morrer! Não posso nem calcular a voltagem da eletricidade que corre entre esses vãos.

Mr. Eko não parecia impressionado, e Jack estava mais preocupado em atravessarem logo a cerca, por isso disse:

- Qual é o código, Juliet?

Ela assentiu e agachou-se ao lado de um dos pilares. Abriu uma pequena tampa, debaixo dela havia alguns botões numéricos, apertou-os e nada aconteceu.

- Está liberada?- inquiriu Jack.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Eko atirou um enorme galho no vão da cerca. Faíscas saltaram e o grupo recuou pra trás.

- Caramba!- exclamou Michael.

- Acho melhor você tentar outro código.- pediu Jack.

Juliet tentou novamente, digitando outro código e Eko lançou outro galho a fim de ver se a cerca estava liberada. Dessa vez nada aconteceu, nenhuma faísca à vista.

- Acho que dessa vez acertei.- disse Juliet.

- È bom que tenha acertado!- falou Michael.

- Só tem um jeito de saber.- afirmou Jack e já ia se dirigindo para o vão quando foi parado por Mr. Eko.

- Eu irei, doutor. Você tem uma família que precisa de você.

E dizendo isso, Eko se colocou no vão entre os pilares, a tensão entre o resto do grupo cresceu, mas ao ver o padre do outro lado da cerca totalmente ileso, os ânimos se acalmaram e o resto do grupo atravessou a cerca sem problemas. Quando já estavam todos do outro lado, Juliet digitou novamente o código, lacrando a cerca outra vez.

- Por que fez isso?- perguntou Michael. – Ainda pretendo voltar pro acampamento e ficar com o meu filho.

- Nunca se sabe o que pode tentar entrar.- ela respondeu com seriedade.

O grupo seguiu e ao entardecer chegaram à Vila. Se esconderam entre os arbustos observando a movimentação do lugar.

- Cara, vocês tem uma cidade dentro da floresta? Vocês são loucos!

Jin balançou a cabeça, admirado.

- Será que o Sawyer, Sayid e Locke estão aqui?- inquiriu Jack.

- Só saberemos ao anoitecer quando todos estiverem dormindo e pudermos entrar sem sermos vistos.- disse Eko.

Nesse momento, a visão de uma mulher caminhando pelo o que parecia ser uma pracinha chamou a atenção de Jack. Ela trazia um bebê no colo, sorria e cumprimentava as pessoas.

- Não, eu não acredito, é a Ana-Lucia! – ele exclamou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ela passou pro lado deles?- inquiriu Michael, tão chocado quanto Jack ao ver Ana-Lucia vivendo entre os Outros.

Mr. Eko lançou-lhe um olhar sério, e disse: - Está se baseando em seu próprio comportamento tempos atrás para dizer isso?

Michael ia responder quando Jack pôs a mão no ombro dele, dizendo:

- Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar agora, cara. 

Michael assentiu e esquivou-se de responder à Mr. Eko, afinal de contas ele errara muito no passado com Ana-Lucia e Libby. Jack perguntou a Juliet:

- A que horas as pessoas costumam se recolher às suas casas?

- Por volta das sete da noite. Mas Ben sempre deixa vigias de prontidão em locais estratégicos. Sei exatamente onde ficam, portanto podemos burlá-los.

- Certo.- concordou Jack, ainda observando Ana-Lucia que agora se afastava, ele gostaria de falar com ela, mas aquele não era o momento. – Vamos esperar pelo anoitecer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava com uma estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada desde que pôs os pés para fora de casa. Mas sabia que isso deveria ser paranóia sua, o plano estava dando certo, mesmo assim ela estava com medo que Benjamin Linus descobrisse que estavam tentando enlouquecê-lo. 

Procurava ser simpática com todo mundo para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada, dessa forma poderia dar seguimento ao plano sem interrupções. Naquela manhã depois do almoço, ela fingiu estar limpando a cozinha enquanto Benjamin e Tom conversavam na sala de jantar, ouviu-os dizer que o iraquiano estava preso na estufa e que pretendiam dar um fim nele à noite porque o homem era uma ameaça ao grupo deles e um dos mais fortes do acampamento de sobreviventes do desastre aéreo.

Desastre aéreo. Aquelas palavras causaram-lhe arrepios e uma torrente de lembranças invadiu sua mente. Sim,ela era sobrevivente de um desastre aéreo, o vôo 815 da Oceanic, que partira de Sidney com destino à Los Angeles. Jamais foi casada com Benjamin Linus. Era incrível como desde que começara a enganar Ben, fingindo que tomava o medicamento injetável, sua memória começou a voltar rapidamente e uma das coisas que se lembrara a respeito de si mesma, foi que ela era uma pessoa extremamente vingativa e que Benjamin Linus iria pagar por tudo o que vinha fazendo com ela.

Por volta das quatro da tarde deixou a casa com o pretexto de que levaria James para dar uma volta. Benjamin estava preocupado com algo e não demonstrou interesse em acompanhá-la, como havia sugerido de manhã. Mesmo assim, Ana-Lucia tomou precauções, sabia que praticamente todos daquela comunidade tinham ordens para vigiar-lhe os passos. Caminhou pela pracinha, cumprimentou as pessoas com educação e fingido entusiasmo. Foi quando começou a ter a sensação de que era observada. No entanto, deixou isso de lado e continuou seu "passeio" com James, desviando-se propositadamente para a estufa.

Chegando lá, começou a conversar com o jardineiro animadamente, fingindo interesse nas roseiras. Sayid deveria estar em algum lugar ali dentro e ela iria encontrá-lo.

**----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

- Ana, Ana onde você está?- indagava Danny vagando pela casa em busca da esposa. Acordara no meio da noite e ela não estava ao seu lado na cama, outra vez.

Fora da casa caía uma chuva torrencial, o vento era tão forte que sacudia as vidraças das janelas, mesmo estas estando muito bem trancadas.

- Ana!- ele gritou novamente.

A casa estava escura, algum fusível deveria ter queimado. Naquele momento Danny amaldiçoou-se por ter alugado uma casa tão grande para duas pessoas. Grande o bastante para que ele tivesse que procurar por Ana-Lucia todas as noites. Sua mulher estava enlouquecendo desde que levara quatro tiros em serviço, quase morrera, mas os médicos a salvaram. Infelizmente para eles ela perdera o bebê que esperava e tornara-se estéril. Desde então, ela começou a agir estranhamente, passava horas trancada no quarto que seria do bebê, ou então esquecia-se das coisas com facilidade, não se alimentava direito e era um custo convencê-la a sair de casa.

Levantava no meio da noite e vagava pela casa como um fantasma. No início, Danny tinha muita paciência, pois a amava. Mas com o tempo ele começou a se cansar, sentia falta da esposa em todos os sentidos. Ela já não o beijava mais, fazer amor então estava fora de cogitação. Ana-Lucia tornara-se uma morta-viva dentro de sua casa.

- Ana!- sua voz ecoou no silêncio do corredor e ele viu a porta do quarto do bebê entreaberta, Ana-Lucia estava outra vez lá.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele adentrou o quarto. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço segurando uma manta. Ninava a manta como se tivesse um bebê nos braços.

- O bebê estava chorando, Danny.- ela disse. – Você não o ouviu?

Danny balançou a cabeça assentindo.

- Certo, mas ele está dormindo agora, querida?

- Está.- ela respondeu com um sorriso. A aparência dela era deplorável, Ana vestia uma camiseta velha dele, os cabelos cacheados bagunçados como se não os penteasse há dias, o rosto tinha uma expressão distante e seu sorriso, perturbador.

- Se ele está dormindo, coloque-o no berço e vamos voltar pra cama.

Ana-Lucia lançou o olhar para o vazio a sua frente, o único móvel que havia no quarto era a cadeira de balanço.

- Mas o berço não está aqui, Daniel! Para onde você o levou?

Danny ajoelhou-se aos pés dela e disse:

- O berço não está aqui porque nós nunca chegamos a comprá-lo. Você estava grávida de poucas semanas, Ana...

- Nãooooooooooo!- ela gritou, histérica. – O meu filho está chorando? Você não consegue escutá-lo Danny, por que?

Ela voltou a ninar a manta, e Danny afastou-se dela. Tomara uma importante decisão, internaria sua esposa em uma clínica no dia seguinte. Falaria com sua sogra, Raquel Cortez, não podia esperar mais, Ana-Lucia estava doente.

**-------------------------**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pois é, eu gostaria de um ou dois galhos dessa roseira para ver se pegava na leira do meu jardim. Não tenho rosas e acho que ficaria mais bonito.- dizia Ana-Lucia para o jardineiro da estufa. James estava irrequieto em seu colo e esfregava o rostinho em seu ombro.

- Sim, eu posso lhe arranjar.- respondeu o jardineiro. – Mas o que o pequeno tem?

- Ele está com sede!- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – E eu acabei me esquecendo de trazer a mamadeira dele.

James fez biquinho e começou a chorar.

- Calma meu amor, mamãe já vai levar você pra casa, tudo bem? Ah, está tão quente hoje, não está?- Ana comentou balançando James para que ele se acalmasse.

- Se eu trouxer água num copo consegue dar pra ele?- indagou o jardineiro, com pena do bebê.

- Sim, é claro.

- Eu volto logo então.

Quando o homem se afastou para buscar água para James, Ana-Lucia riu levemente e beijou o filho.

- Pequeno golpista! Sei que não está com sede, está só fazendo manha pra mamãe não é?

James deu um sorriso sem dente e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço da mãe, como se a tivesse entendido.

- Certo, vamos usar o seu golpe e procurar o Sayid antes que ele volte.

Ela adentrou a estufa e saiu procurando em todos os cantos até encontrar um espelho nos fundos. Seu instinto dizia que não era um simples espelho e ao examiná-lo teve certeza, era uma porta falsa. Abriu e se deparou com uma saleta apertada onde Sayid estava algemado.

- Sayid!- ela chamou.

O iraquiano ergueu o rosto para ela.

- Me perdoe por não tê-lo ajudado antes, é que há dois dias atrás eu nem me lembrava de você e não estava em posição de fazer nada, ainda não descobri o que fizeram comigo, mas...

- Do que você se lembra exatamente?- perguntou Sayid.

- Eu lembro de como vim parar nesta ilha e da comunidade que criamos aqui.

- Pra mim é o bastante! Onde estão o Locke e o Sawyer?

- O Locke eu não sei, ontem ele foi com o Benjamin pra floresta, e apenas o Ben voltou, me preocupei a princípio se Locke estaria bem, mas depois me veio a lembrança de que John Locke sabe se virar muito bem na floresta, talvez ele tenha fugido.

- E o Sawyer?

- Ele está bem, mas precisamos fugir daqui o quanto antes. Embora eu tenha me lembrado sobre o acidente de avião e o acampamento, não tenho a menor idéia em que direção devo seguir para chegar até lá.

- Se me soltar, eu a levo de volta.

- Eu vou te soltar, mas não posso fazer isso agora. Daria muito na vista, voltarei à noite!

- Dona Suzane, onde a senhora está?- indagava o jardineiro à procura dela pela estufa.

- Preciso ir!

Ela saiu rapidamente da saleta, passando pela porta falsa e a trancando atrás de si. James ficara bem quietinho durante toda a conversa que sua mãe tivera com Sayid, mas quando Ana-Lucia caminhou na direção do jardineiro, o menino pôs-se a chorar novamente.

- Está aqui a água, tadinho, o garoto está morto de sede!

Ana-Lucia acariciou os cabelos do filho: - Sim, ele está! Obrigada!- ela pegou o copo e virou com cuidado na boquinha do bebê.

Depois devolveu o copo, pegou os dois galinhos de roseira que pedira ao jardineiro e deixou a estufa, pensando em como iria fazer para retornar lá à noite e libertar Sayid.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate sorriu satisfeita quando foi chamada ao entardecer para falar com o grupo que seria voluntário para procurar alimentos para a comunidade na floresta. Seu sermão não havia sido em vão, afinal.

- Muito bem, pessoal!- disse ela. – Eu desejo boa sorte a todos e espero que tragam muita comida para nós ao retornarem. Ma peço que tenham cuidado e evitem o território sombrio.

- _Dude_, eu não passo perto daquele lugar por nada nesse mundo!- comentou Hurley que era o líder do grupo formado por ele, Paulo, Steve, Dionna, aparentemente os dois estavam tentando se entender, Amanda, Andrew e Neil.

Todos os sobreviventes estavam reunidos próximo à despensa para ver o grupo partir. Hurley ergueu uma bandeira que havia confeccionado para a missão. Na bandeira havia os seguintes dizeres: " Tudo pela nossa pátria"!

Kate riu, sim, três anos naquela ilha era o suficiente para que começassem a considerá-la sua pátria.

- Bem, vocês já tem a minha benção, agora vão em paz e voltem logo!- disse ela, o grupo começou a se despedir de seus entes queridos.

- Você não vem mesmo com a gente?- indagou Paulo ao se despedir de Nikki.

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui.

- Você vai ficar bem? E se ele...

- Ele não vai fazer nada, sei me cuidar, Paulo.

- Deveríamos desmascará-lo!

- Não até eu compreender os motivos dele.- retrucou Nikki.

Paulo assentiu e a abraçou.

- Vambora Paulo!- chamou Andrew, impaciente.

O grupo já estava partindo quando Libby venceu seu orgulho e gritou por Hurley:

- Hurley!

Ele voltou-se e caminhou na direção dela.

- Me perdoe por não ter contado a você sobre a Juliet, mas eu prometo que quando você voltar, eu te explico tudo o que você quiser saber.

Hurley sorriu e a beijou diante de todos. O casal foi aplaudido com entusiasmo. Ele acariciou a barriga de Libby e voltou para junto do grupo. Rose se aproximou de Kate ninando Lilly e comentou com ela:

- Com mais um grupo partindo, nossa comunidade está ficando cada vez mais desprotegida.

- Não Rose, ainda estamos aqui e somos duronas!- respondeu Kate piscando para Rose e pegando Lilly dos braços dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando veio a noite, Jack e seu grupo prepararam-se para entrar na Vila e resgatar seus amigos. Conforme prometera, Juliet mostrou quais eram os pontos estratégicos aonde haveria pessoas vigiando. O grupo dividiu-se para vasculhar a vila e encontrar Locke, Sayid e Sawyer. Juliet foi com Michael, e Eko com Jin. Jack foi sozinho para a casa de Benjamin, onde viu Ana-Lucia entrar com o bebê James.

Deu a volta pelos fundos e descobriu que a porta da cozinha estava destrancada. Entrou e se escondeu na primeira porta que encontrou no corredor. Na sala de jantar, Ana-Lucia havia acabado de servir a comida para Benjamin, estava pensando seriamente em fugir naquela noite mesmo. Libertaria Sayid, e partiria com Sawyer e seu filho. Sentou-se à mesa com Ben e começou a comer em silêncio, maquinando sua fuga.

- A carne está ótima hoje, Su...

Ana-Lucia dirigiu um olhar sério a ele.

- Ana-Lucia.- ele disse por fim.

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu mecanicamente.

Ele tomou um gole de sua taça de vinho.

- Está quente.- queixou-se.

- Quer que eu vá buscar gelo?- Ana se ofereceu.

- Pode deixar que eu vou.- disse Ben, levantando-se da cadeira e indo para a cozinha.

Enquanto procurava gelo no congelador da geladeira, Benjamin sentiu alguém passando atrás de si, como um vulto. A sensação foi tão forte que ele deixou cair a cuba de gelo no chão. Ia chamar Ana-Lucia na sala de jantar mas escorregou nos cubos de gelo e caiu sentado. As luzes se apagaram de repente e ele ouviu uma voz dizer, bem próximo dele:

_- Isso vai ter volta!_

- Ana!- Benjamin chamou, mas ela não respondeu.

De repente, as luzes se acenderam de novo e ele viu Alex, de pé diante dele.

- Está tudo bem, pai?

Ela estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

- Onde está a Ana-Lucia?- ele caminhou até a sala de jantar, o prato dela estava largado na mesa.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Alex. – Eu entrei aqui e o encontrei gritando no escuro.

Ana-Lucia estava no quarto de James, contendo-se para não rir do olhar de pânico estampado na cara de Benjamin Linus. Estava indo checar o filho que dormia no bercinho quando foi agarrada por trás e uma mão grande e forte tapou sua boca. Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada, o braço que a prendia era musculoso e tatuado. Isso lhe pareceu familiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack encarou os olhos negros de Ana-Lucia e ainda com a mão direita tapando sua boca, levou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda aos lábios pedindo silêncio. Ela assentiu com um movimento da cabeça e ele retirou a mão que cobria os lábios dela. No entanto, antes que pudessem trocar qualquer palavra escutaram a voz de Benjamin chamando por Ana. Ela indicou a Jack um pequeno closet que havia no quarto, o médico correu para lá e se trancou dentro do armário.

Ben entrou logo em seguida com uma cara raivosa e indagou a Ana-Lucia em voz alta sem se preocupar se isso acordaria ou não o bebê.

- Foi você quem desligou as luzes?

- Shiiiii! Fale baixo!- ela pediu. – Vai acordar o bebê!

- Estou pouco me importando, mulher dos diabos! Me responda, foi você quem apagou as luzes?

Como era previsto, James começou a chorar escandalosamente dentro do berço, mexendo os bracinhos e as perninhas, muito irritado por ter sido acordado.

- Olha só o que você fez!- reclamou Ana-Lucia indo até o filho. – Oh bebê, não chora, aqui está a mamãe! Oh, meu Deus para que tantas lágrimas?

- Cale já a boca desse menino que eu quero falar com você!- Benjamin bradou.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos enquanto sacudia James junto ao corpo, dando tapinhas nas costas do bebê.

- Com você gritando desse jeito é impossível que ele fique quieto. Oh amorzinho, não chora, não chora!

- Faça qualquer coisa, coloque o bico do peito na boca dele que ele se cala!- disse Ben, fazendo pouco caso do bebê, isso irritou Ana-Lucia e ela desferiu um olhar mortal para Linus.

- Saia agora mesmo daqui se não quiser que eu tire você à força, está perturbando o meu filho!

O fogo da ira que viu nos olhos cor de ébano foi suficiente para que Benjamin Linus deixasse o quarto. Preocupado com a agressividade de sua "esposa", ele resolveu mentalmente que a dosagem das drogas deveria ser aumentada, pois Ana-Lucia estava voltando a ser exatamente do jeito que era, e isso não o agradava. Além disso, ainda havia o fato dos estranhos acontecimentos que estavam ocorrendo com ele em sua casa desde a manhã quando se cortara com a navalha de barbear. Estaria ficando louco ou alguém estaria tentando enlouquecê-lo? Precisava descobrir isso o quanto antes, pegou um walk-talk e se trancou em seu quarto, precisava falar com Richard.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando parou de ouvir a voz de Benjamin Linus dentro do quarto, Jack deixou o armário e foi até Ana-Lucia que ainda tentava acalmar seu bebê, sem sucesso, o menino estava mesmo irritado.

- Eu posso?- sugeriu Jack, estendendo os braços para pegá-lo.

Ana assentiu, conhecia aquele homem, ele lhe inspirava muita confiança. Jack pegou o bebê que esperneava nos braços da mãe e começou a embalá-lo levemente, conversando com o menino:

- Hey garotão, que saudade de você! Cresceu muito, hein?- o bebê começou a fitar Jack com curiosidade, mas ainda soluçava, emitindo gritinhos roucos.

Jack sentou-se com ele em uma cama de solteiro que havia no quarto e começou a examiná-lo, tocando-lhe com interesse a garganta.

- O que está fazendo?- inquiriu Ana.

- A garganta dele me parece inflamada.- comentou Jack.

Ana-Lucia fitou os olhos dele e de repente viu-se deitada no chão sentindo muita dor, uma mulher de olhos claros apertava sua barriga e esse mesmo homem segurava suas pernas e dizia: - _Ana, o seu filho está nascendo! Você vai conseguir!_

Zonza com essa lembrança, ela se apoiou no berço de James. Jack viu a mudança de semblante dela.

- Você está bem?

- Jack!- ela pronunciou o nome dele, sabia exatamente quem ele era.

- Está com amnésia?- Jack inquiriu, James havia se calado e agora chupava o dedo polegar de Jack com muito interesse.

- Sim. Mas uma amnésia provocada.- Ana-Lucia explicou. – Estou sendo drogada há um bom tempo por esse homem que se dizia meu marido, mas desde que parei de tomar as injeções, as lembranças estão voltando.

- Do que se lembra?

- Eu me lembro do acidente, lembro de algumas pessoas, acabei de me lembrar de você.

- E o Sawyer?- Jack perguntou, em dúvida se ela se lembrava do pai de seu filho.

- Caipira dos infernos!- ela disse com um sorriso, que fez Jack sorrir também.

- Ele veio atrás de você, não conseguia acreditar que estava morta.

- Eu sei, ele me encontrou.

- Você sabe onde ele está agora?

- Yeah, ele está aqui nesta casa agora mesmo!

- Precisamos sair daqui!

- Sim, precisamos.- concordou Ana-Lucia. – Mas não antes que eu me vingue de Benjamin Linus!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Quieto, Hurley!- reclamou Paulo quando ele deu mais um passo fora do perímetro demarcado pelo brasileiro. – Desse jeito o porco vai saber a milhas de distância que o estamos caçando.

- Como se você fosse o grande caçador!- retrucou Hurley.

- Silêncio vocês dois, eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa!- falou Neil, que vinha atrás de Steve e Dionna.

- O quê?- perguntou Amanda.

- Vocês são patéticos!- reclamou Andrew. – Não podemos só ficar espreitando onde a gente acha que tem porco, temos que criar armadilhas como o Locke fazia.

- O Locke faz falta.- comentou Dionna, prendendo os cabelos loiros com uma caneta mastigada. – Por onde será que ele anda?

- Sabe Deus!- falou Steve, caminhando pausadamente para trás de Dionna. Acabou esbarrando em Amanda, que praguejou e disse:

- Cuidado Steve, não quero levar uma facada!

Hurley, Neil e Andrew riram. Steve fechou a cara e Dionna se manteve neutra. Paulo estava mais concentrado na grande caçada.

- Gente, eu acho que deveríamos levantar acampamento, montar armadilhas e...- começou a dizer Hurley quando uma luz muito forte vinda do céu cegou a todos.

Instintivamente eles cobriram os rostos com as mãos. Seguido às luzes um barulho ensurdecedor tomou conta do ambiente e o grupo inteiro jogou-se no chão tentando se proteger de algo que sequer podiam enxergar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tom entrou alvoroçado na casa de Benjamin, sem nem ao menos bater na porta. Ben estava vendo TV e sobressaltou-se ao ver Tom na sala, altas horas da noite.

- O que houve? Cadê o Richard?

Richard entrou logo em seguida com mais dois homens arrastando Jin e Michael pelos colarinhos. 

- O quê? Como eles entraram aqui?- bradou Benjamin.

- Juliet está nos traindo Ben.- disse Tom. – Ela deve ter entregado a eles o código da cerca elétrica!

- Juliet está com vocês?- Benjamin indagou com voz calma, mas os olhos estavam mais esbugalhados do que de costume.

Os dois permaneceram calados, ele se irritou:

- Respondam-me!

- Talvez ela não tenha vindo, tenha apenas dado o código a eles!- disse Ana-Lucia entrando na sala com uma arma apontada para Jack que mantinha os braços para o alto. – Encontrei esse intruso na cozinha.- disse ela. – Alguém pode me dizer quem são essas pessoas?

Não estava sendo difícil manter o teatrinho, pois afora Jack, Ana-Lucia não se recordava de Jin e Michael, embora seus rostos não lhe parecessem estranhos, especialmente o segundo. Olhar para ele de alguma forma a fazia sentir-se incomodada, ela só não sabia o porquê.

----------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

Sentia-se sozinha, terrivelmente desamparada. E era a primeira vez na vida que se abria diante de um estranho e já não dava a mínima. Não conseguira matar Henry Gale, embora ele o merecesse depois de tudo o que fez a ela e àquelas pessoas assustadas que teve de proteger por mais de quarenta dias. Mas estava cansada, ao invés de proteger queria ser protegida.

Michael pediu-lhe a arma que roubara de Sawyer alegando que mataria aquele homem vil sem pensar duas vezes e que faria isso em nome de seu filho seqüestrado. Entregou a arma à ele sem pensar duas vezes e escorou-se na parede, ainda sentada no sofá puído e mofento da escotilha, semicerrou os olhos e ouviu-o dizer, quase num murmúrio:

- Me desculpe.

- Desculpar pelo quê?- inquiriu abrindo os olhos, mas mal pronunciou essas palavras e sentiu fogo queimando suas entranhas. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo novamente, olhou para baixo e viu sangue molhando sua blusa preta. Estava fraca muito fraca.

Eis que então, mais alguém entrou na escotilha. Era Libby, pôde discernir mesmo com a visão embaçada, ela carregava alguns cobertores.

- Michael!- disse ela com os olhos verdes esbugalhados, mas foi atingida com um tiro certeiro da mesma arma que atingira Ana-Lucia segundos antes. Sua boca se abriu em horror.

"Não, Libby!"- sua voz gritou dentro da mente. Por que Michael estava fazendo aquilo? Ela tentava raciocinar em meio à dor e um instinto inexplicável de sobrevivência se apoderou dela. Ana-Lucia fechou seus olhos e fingiu estar morta.

Michael se aproximou dela, sua mão tremendo ainda segurando a arma. A viu ensangüentada de olhos fechados e teve medo de tomar-lhe o pulso para ver se ainda vivia, deveria estar morta, tinha que estar morta. Deu continuidade ao plano, entrou no depósito de armas e libertou Henry Gale, dando um tiro no próprio braço em seguida.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Jack, Sawyer, Kate e Locke chegaram à escotilha. Jack foi acudir Michael que parecia confuso e ferido enquanto Locke correu a apertar o botão, Sawyer se abaixou ao lado de Libby em meio à poça de sangue para saber se ela estava viva e Kate se aproximou de Ana, tomando-lhe o pulso.

- Ela está viva!- gritou.

O coração de Michael deu um pulo dentro do peito e começou a bater muito apressado quando Libby começou a tossir sangue no rosto de Sawyer, as duas estavam vivas, as duas o delatariam, ele estava perdido.

- Ana, pode me ouvir?- indagou Kate, próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ana-Lucia gemeu e com esforço, balbuciou:

- Bastardo! Bastardo...

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**-----------------------------------**

- Bastardo!- Ana-Lucia gritou de repente, apontando a arma de Jack para Michael.

Ele se assustou e deu um passo para trás colidindo com Jin. Ana-Lucia estava trêmula, seus olhos cheios de fúria.

- Você atirou em mim.- ela despejou as palavras encarando Michael.

Benjamin Linus deu um sorriso de triunfo, ela estava confusa. Ele tinha certeza que ela acabara de se recordar de quando Michael atirou nela a pedido deles para libertá-lo da Escotilha em troca da liberdade do filho, acordo que nunca foi cumprido por parte dos Outros, mas isso era só um pequeno detalhe.

- Você se lembrou querida do que esse homem fez a você?- ele indagou tocando os ombros trêmulos de Ana-Lucia delicadamente.

Jack preocupou-se percebendo a confusão no olhar dela.

- Ana-Lucia se você se lembra disso, então sabe porque Michael o fez e você o perdoou.

- Não!- ela gritou. – Esse desgraçado atirou em mim, eu podia estar morta agora. Ele não é confiável, você não é confiável!

Ela agora estava apontando a arma para Jack que mais uma vez colocou seus braços para o alto.

- Ana, você tem que confiar em mim!- ele pediu. – Nós nos conhecemos antes do acidente. Você não se lembra? Conversamos no aeroporto, você se queixou que te colocaram para sentar em cima das rodas do avião, na poltrona 42 F.

- Eu não quero saber!- Ana bradou. – Você está tentando me confundir, isso sim!

- Me dê a arma Ana.- pediu Ben – Eu vou trancar esses visitantes indesejados na antiga escola, depois decidimos o que faremos com eles. 

- Eu não sei!- ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu quero matar esse homem!- ela gritou, puxando o gatilho em direção a Michael.

O estômago dele se contraiu de medo e Jin gritou o nome de Ana acrescentado de várias palavras em coreano, incompreensíveis aos presentes. Ela não atirou, mas continuou tentada. Tom e Richard permaneciam imóveis observando, apontando seus aparelhos de choque para Jin e Michael. 

Ben fez um sinal discreto para que Richard que estava mais perto de Ana-Lucia desse um choque nela por trás, mas nesse exato momento as luzes se apagaram.

- Outra vez?- queixou-se Benjamin, mas sentiu um soco certeiro em seu rosto fazendo-o cair para trás, se contorcendo de dor.

Apertou os olhos, mas pôde ver alguns vultos correndo de um lado para o outro em meio à escuridão e ouviu socos e gritos. Um tiro foi dado e ele engatinhou para trás do sofá no intuito de se proteger. De repente, completamente acuado, ele sentiu uma presença diante dele, e um fósforo foi aceso. Olhos azuis brilharam perigosos para ele.

Benjamin deixou escapar um grito abafado.

- Não! Você está morto! Como pode isso?

Sawyer deu uma gargalhada de deboche e as luzes se acenderam.

- Ah Benny, foi tão divertido assustar você! Mas cansei de bancar o fantasma!

- Como conseguiu isso? Quem te ajudou?

- Isso agora não interessa! O que interessa Magneto é que agora os X-Men estão assumindo.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, Tom e Richard estavam acuados em um canto com armas apontadas para suas cabeças por Juliet e Sayid.

- Juliet, sua desgraçada!

Juliet riu e jogou um beijinho para Ben debochando dele.

- Eu te disse para não se colocar no meu caminho Linus, você não presta! Eu jamais deveria ter aceitado vir para essa ilha!

De Juliet, Benjamin olhou para Ana-Lucia. A confusão que estava estampada nos olhos dela momentos antes havia se desfeito por completo, ela sorria ao lado de Jin e Michael. Triunfante, ela caminhou na direção dele apontando sua arma com fúria.

- Finalmente chegou a hora de eu me vingar de você. Vai pagar por tudo o que me fez, por ter me obrigado a ficar com você todos esses meses, nunca mais vai encostar um dedo sujo em mim!- ela cuspiu nele e preparou o gatilho.

Sawyer segurou em seu braço:

- Lulu, eu o odeio tanto quanto você por ter te levado pra longe de mim com o nosso filho, mas não vamos matá-lo! Morrer é muito pouco pro que ele merece.

- Não Sawyer, dessa vez eu vou matá-lo, como devia ter feito antes do Michael atirar em mim!- ela gritou partindo para cima dele com a arma, mas estranhamente as luzes voltaram a se apagar.

- Dessa vez não fui eu!- avisou Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um soco na boca do estômago e gritou. Começou um novo corre-corre. Benjamin aproveitou para fugir. Objetos começaram a voar pela sala como que estivessem sendo atraídos por algum tipo de magnetismo. Sawyer jogou-se ao lado de Ana.

- Você está bem?

- O James...- ela murmurou.

A casa virou um pandemônio. Facas começaram a ser arremessadas das gavetas da cozinha na direção deles, uma delas feriu o braço de Juliet e ela gritou, sendo amparada por Jin que coincidentemente estava ao seu lado.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?- bradou Jack.

O piano começou a tocar sozinho. Sawyer apertou Ana-Lucia junto de si.

- Venha Jacob, venha até mim!- gritou Benjamin de algum lugar que eles não podiam identificar.

Um choro alto de bebê foi ouvido. Ana se desesperou:

- O meu bebê!

Objetos continuavam a voar de um lado para o outro. Michael teve que abaixar a cabeça para não ser acertado por um quadro da parede. Com esforço, Ana-Lucia e Sawyer conseguiram chegar até a porta do quarto de James. Ela o havia deixado no quarto.Tentou girar a maçaneta, mas a porta não abria, James continuava a berrar. Isso fazia o coração de Ana doer.

- Meu amor, já vou pegar você, eu já vou filhinho!

Sawyer tentava arrombar a porta. As luzes se acenderam. Ana olhou para a sala, não havia mais ninguém dentro da casa além deles, todos haviam corrido para fora. Gritos podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora também, parecia que todo mundo havia ficado louco. Sawyer deu mais alguns chutes na porta e finalmente esta se abriu. Eles correram para dentro e Ana praticamente se atirou sobre o berço pegando o filho nos braços. O menino estava vermelho de tanto chorar.

- Calma, mamãe pegou você, pegou você _mi amor._

Sawyer abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma grande quantidade de pertences de seu filho jogando em uma sacola. Entregou uma manta a Ana que cobriu James de imediato.

- Vamos sair daqui, Ana!

Ela assentiu, mas quando eles iam tentar passar pela porta, esta começou a abrir e fechar sem parar. Sawyer não tentou entender o que era aquilo, apenas segurou a mão de Ana e correu para a janela.

- Me dê o bebê e pule! Eu o entregarei para você.

Ana fez isso de imediato passando as pernas pro lado de fora da janela, Sawyer entregou James a ela e passou também. Eles saíram correndo pelo gramado da vila e ficaram horrorizados com o que viram. Pessoas caíam ao chão e tremiam sem parar até a morte.

- Meu Deus!- exclamou Sawyer. – Onde estão o Jack e os outros?

- Eu não sei, eles sumiram.- afirmou Ana apertando James nos braços.

Um cheiro estranho tomava conta do ambiente, um odor tão forte que os deixava zonzos.

- Hey!- gritou Jack da porta da antiga escola, acenando para eles.

- È o Jack!- falou Ana-Lucia.

Eles correram para lá e Jack disse a eles:

- Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas uma grande quantidade de gás tóxico foi liberada, tomem isso!

Ele estendeu uma máscara na direção de Ana-Lucia.

- È para o bebê! O nível tóxico só está aumentando, logo não iremos agüentar.

- Esse gás pode nos matar?- inquiriu Sawyer.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Jack com dificuldade, tão zonzo que mal se agüentava em pé.

Ana-Lucia apressou-se em colocar a máscara em James, ele ainda chorava e se debateu quando ela fez isso. Uma vez que o bebê estava protegido, ela e Sawyer também começaram a sentir os efeitos do gás venenoso. Jack já havia caído no chão.

- Eu te amo...- Ana murmurou para Sawyer sentando-se com James no chão.

Ele segurou a mão dela e aproximou seus rostos, fechou os olhos e beijou-a na boca e foi dessa maneira que eles sucumbiram, caindo um ao lado do outro, desacordados.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Desmond tomava um pouco de sopa servida em uma tigela feita de casca de coco ao lado de Aline na despensa quando teve uma estranha visão, tão atordoante que fez com ele deixasse a tigela cair na areia. Aline espantou-se.

- O que foi Des? Está tendo pesadelos acordado, agora?

Kate que também jantava com eles também estranhou o jeito de Desmond e balançando suavemente o cestinho de vime onde Lilly tinha adormecido a pouco, disse logo após a indagação de Aline.

- Você parece que viu alguma coisa.

- E vi irmã.- respondeu ele. – Vi pessoas morrendo!

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio...


	21. Flores de papel parte I

Episódio 11- "Flores de Papel"

Sinopse: Jack, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia enfrentam as desastrosas conseqüências do estranho vazamento de gás na Vila dos Outros, em busca de seus amigos perdidos. Kate resolve não esperar mais e parte com Desmond atrás de Jack. Uma pessoa misteriosa aparece no acampamento dos sobreviventes trazendo uma pista sobre o paradeiro da filha de Cassidy.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu estou acordado?" Foi a primeira pergunta que Jin fez a si mesmo quando abriu os olhos bem devagar e só conseguiu ver escuridão ao seu redor. Tentou se mexer, mas era como se seus ossos tivessem virado mingau.

Pronunciou várias palavras em seu idioma nativo que ecoaram pela escuridão. Fechou os olhos outra vez, mesmo que tivesse alguém perto dele, não entenderia o que ele estava querendo dizer. Seu idioma era totalmente inútil naquela ilha, assim como ele mesmo, era como se sentia, um inútil!

**(Flashback)**

Ela era a garota mais linda que Jin já vira em toda a sua vida. Seu melhor amigo estava certo quando disse que o amor surgiria para ele através da cor laranja. Foram só seus olhos se voltarem para uma bela garota de vestido laranja, que no instante seguinte ele topava de frente com o amor de sua vida.

Sun não era igual à garota de vestido laranja, era incrivelmente mais bonita, com seu sorriso espontâneo, o olhar meio e o jeito doce de falar que o deixavam sem fôlego. Depois de trombar com ela na rua e sentindo-se muito embaraçado quando lhe devolveu sua delicada bolsa branca que caíra aos pés dele, ela o convidou para um chá e foi assim que tudo começou.

Durante o chá, depois das apresentações formais, a bela moça indagara o que Jin fazia. Ele ficou enrolando para dar a resposta o máximo que pôde, até que admitiu que estava desempregado, mas buscando boas oportunidades de empregos. Sun gostou da coragem de Jin em dizer a ela a verdade, pois era muito raro uma garota aceitar ser 

cortejada por um homem desempregado e de classe inferior como o pobre Jin aparentava ser. Mesmo assim, Sun gostou dele, era algo impossível de se explicar.

Não fazia nem uma hora ela havia deixado um dos restaurantes mais chiques da cidade sentindo-se rejeitada por um homem por quem achou estar se apaixonando. Mas Sun, no entanto, estava enganada, não conhecia Jin ainda por isso foi uma tola em ficar triste por um homem que de fato não a atraía, não como Jin.

Sun falava sem parar durante o chá, e Jin ficou a maior parte do tempo calado, não sabia o que dizer diante de tanta inteligência, graça e formosura. Era preferível ficar calado e ouvir o anjo tecer conversas a respeito de todos os assuntos possíveis.

Mas chegou o momento em que as palavras se perderam. Isso foi depois que eles deixaram a casa de chá no bairro nobre da cidade. Jin estava com vergonha por Sun ter pagado o consumo dele na casa de chá, mas Sun assegurara que ele não devia se envergonhar pois fora ela quem o convidara. E dizendo isso, ela enroscou seu braço no dele, e o toque de pele com pele foi elétrico para ambos. Jin sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, a respiração ficar difícil.

Estavam em um parque público, mas era fim de tarde e não havia ninguém. A Coréia no outono parecia adquirir novo brilho com as folhas secas caindo ao vento. Pararam embaixo de uma árvore frondosa. Jin olhou para Sun e Sun olhou para Jin. Nada precisou ser dito. Os rostos se aproximaram ansiosos, e quando estavam a milímetros de distância, ambos podiam jurar ouvir ao seu redor o tilintar de sinos. Beijaram-se, um leve roçar de lábios que os marcou para a vida inteira.

Jin queria dar algo a Sun, mas não tinha nada de valor que pudesse oferecer a ela, por isso, tirou uma folha de papel do bolso, um recibo amassado do último pagamento do seu seguro-desemprego. Dobrou essa folha em várias partes transformando-a em uma delicada flor e deu-a para Sun. Naquele momento, tudo o que Sun pensou foi que jamais ganhara presente melhor.

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Dudes!- a voz de Hurley soou temerosa na floresta.

Seus companheiros de caçada ergueram as cabeças, tão temerosos quanto Hurley. Desde que a estranha luz tinha surgido do nada, quase cegando-os, o grupo se encolheu junto às árvores tentando entender o que havia acontecido, mas nada acontecera com eles de fato.

- Pessoal, o que era aquela coisa?- questionou Dionna, ainda sentindo calafrios de medo.



- Não tenho a menor idéia.- respondeu Steve.

- Será uma versão avançada daquela coisa barulhenta que nos persegue desde que chegamos aqui?- indagou Andrew.

- Andrew nós nunca fomos perseguidos por aquela coisa.- disse Amanda.

- È, mas o Philip me contou que...- emendou Andrew.

- Pelo menos estamos vivos.- afirmou Paulo.

Um barulho de mato farfalhando cortou a conversa deles.

- Dessa vez tem que ser o porco.- cochichou Hurley.

- Ai, meu Deus? E se não for? E se for àquela coisa que tanto falam? Seremos devorados.- falou Dionna, nervosa.

- Shiiiiii!- Paulo pediu silêncio e logo a curiosidade deles acabou ao ver o que saiu de dentro da mata.

- Vincent!- exclamou Hurley. – Está fazendo o quê aqui, dude? O Walt deve estar louco atrás de você.

Mas Vicent latiu duas vezes na direção de onde tinha vindo e Walt surgiu logo atrás dele, arfando, com uma mochila nas costas e uma faca que tinha roubado das coisas de Locke.

- Walt, o que você está fazendo aqui?- indagou Amanda.

- Ué, eu vim me juntar a vocês na caçada! O meu pai foi com o Jack atrás do Sawyer, e eu não quis ficar me sentindo um inútil no acampamento.

- Pois fez muito mau garoto!- ralhou Andrew.

- Como nos achou?- perguntou Steve.

- Ah, foi o Vincent, ele é capaz de seguir qualquer rastro!

Paulo balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Era só o que faltava! Luzes alienígenas, porcos inteligentes e um garoto de 8 anos.

- Hey, eu vou fazer doze anos.

- Que seja!- replicou Paulo.

- Dudes, o garoto já tá aqui e a gente não pode fazer mais nada quanto a isso. Vamo continuar procurando o porco, não podemos voltar pra casa de mãos vazias. Ou voltamos com um porco bem gordo nas costas ou eu não me chamo mais Hugo Reys!

- Então é bom ir logo pensando em outro nome!- gracejou Steve.

- Ah, cala boca!- reclamou Dionna dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx



- Kate, nós temos que voltar!- disse Desmond andando atrás dela na floresta densa, os raios solares penetrando aos pouquinhos através das copas das árvores.

- Eu não vou voltar sem trazer o Jack de volta! Você disse que viu a morte, então o Jack deve estar correndo perigo!- falou ela, determinada cortando alguns galhos que se colocavam à sua frente com uma faca. Depois que Desmond afirmara ter tido uma visão sobre pessoas mortas, o coração de Kate ficou apreensivo. Precisava encontrar Jack, por isso pediu à Rose que cuidasse de Lilly, arrumou sua mochila e se embrenhou na floresta. Desmond foi atrás dela, disposto a fazê-la desistir daquela loucura.

- Kate, o Jack ficaria louco se soubesse que está se embrenhando sozinha na mata por causa dele!

- Isso se ele estiver vivo, Desmond! Porque segundo a sua namorada você tem premonições, não foi por isso que salvou a vida do Charlie?

- Aline te disse bobagens, não tenho premonições coisa nenhuma!

Kate parou diante dele.

- E por que disse que viu a morte diante de seus olhos?

- Foi só uma impressão.- respondeu ele.

- Impressão ou premonição, tanto faz! Eu vou atrás do Jack e só volto pro acampamento com ele.

- Sendo assim, irei com você, não vou deixá-la se aventurar na floresta sozinha.

Kate concordou e eles seguiram adiante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma dor lancinante no peito fez com que Ana-Lucia puxasse com força todo o ar que pôde para dentro de seus pulmões, seguido de um suspiro audível e desesperador.

- Isso, muito bem!- disse uma voz masculina familiar que lhe acariciou o rosto.

Ana piscou os olhos e os abriu bem devagar. Viu Jack debruçado sobre ela e um novo temor oprimiu-lhe o peito. Percebendo a dúvida no semblante dela, Jack tratou de acalmá-la.

- Hey, fica calma, Sawyer e seu filho estão bem.

Ele se afastou de cima dela e Ana pôde ver Sawyer em pé, observando-a com preocupação enquanto segurava James no colo. O menino estava quietinho chupando o dedo, com a cabecinha aconchegada ao peito do pai.

- Sawyer...- ela murmurou e ele sorriu.

- È, meu bem! Parece que estamos vivos!

Jack ajudou Ana-Lucia a se levantar do chão.



- Ao contrário de todas essas pessoas.- afirmou o médico, abismado diante de tantas pessoas mortas ao redor deles.

- O que aconteceu aqui?- indagou Ana-Lucia, horrorizada, abraçando Sawyer e seu filho.

- Eu não sei, mas vamos tentar descobrir.- disse Jack.

O cenário a volta deles era grotesco, desumano. Ana-Lucia começou a ter lembranças confusas dela mexendo em corpos, segurando um walk-talk enquanto uma luz vermelha a cegava. Apreensiva, ela sentou-se em um banco de madeira no meio da praça da Vila diante de um homem e uma mulher mortas. O jardineiro e sua esposa. Virou o rosto, evitando olhar para aquela cena terrível acalentando James junto ao peito.

Jack e Sawyer começaram a olhar tudo ali perto, vasculhando as casas em busca de Michael, Jin, Sayid, Eko, e Juliet. Não procuravam por Locke porque Ana contara a eles sobre o que acontecera no quarto de Ben, duas noites atrás.

Cerca de meia hora depois eles retornaram e Ana-Lucia ainda estava no mesmo lugar, parada. James começou a chorar de fome.

- Hey _chica_, você está bem?- perguntou Sawyer, atencioso, tocando o cabelo dela.

Ana não respondeu, sua mente estava uma grande confusão naquele momento. Beijou a cabecinha do filho que continuava chorando.

- Ana?- Sawyer chamou novamente.

- O James está com fome.- ela disse por fim.

- Quer que eu procure algo pra ele comer? Talvez possamos colocar suco na mamadeira dele...

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu posso amamentá-lo por enquanto. Depois podemos procurar outra coisa para complementar, como uma fruta.

Sawyer assentiu e disse a Jack, que mantinha o semblante muito preocupado olhando por toda a Vila em busca de seus amigos.

- Doutor, será que é seguro levar a Ana para alguma dessas casas para que ela possa cuidar do James?

- Sim.- Jack respondeu com o pensamento distante. – Vamos!

Eles seguiram para uma das casas onde não havia cadáveres. Jack foi para a cozinha procurar algo para eles comerem e Ana-Lucia sentou-se com o bebê no sofá, com Sawyer ao seu lado. Desabotoou a blusa e expôs o seio para que o filho se alimentasse.



O menino acariciou o seio da mãe e começou a mamar tranqüilo. Sawyer sorriu.

- Eu me lembro que da última vez em que estivemos nós três juntos assim foi dentro de uma jaula. Quando aqueles malditos capturaram a gente.

A cena passou pela mente de Ana como um flash, aos poucos ela começava a se lembrar de tudo.

- Sim, eu me lembro...me lembro...- ela murmurou e Sawyer a abraçou.

- Mas agora nós estamos juntos de novo e ninguém vai nos separar.

Eles se beijaram e James não se importou, estava mais interessado em mamar. Jack voltou à sala e pigarreou ao vê-los se beijando com tanta vontade.

- Vocês querem comer? Tem comida na cozinha que podemos preparar, macarrão, bacon e ovos.

- Parece bom!- disse Ana-Lucia.

Jack observou o bebê mamando vigorosamente e sorriu.

- Ele estava mesmo com fome!

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

Sawyer pegou uma fralda de dentro da bolsa onde estavam as coisas de James e cobriu o seio exposto de Ana, com ciúmes de Jack. O médico sorriu com a atitude infantil de Sawyer, afinal não havia motivos para isso, mesmo assim resolveu deixá-los a sós.

- Estarei na cozinha.

- Assim que James Jr. estiver de barriga cheia nós iremos comer com você, doutor.- disse Sawyer.

Quando Jack saiu da sala, Sawyer se ajeitou melhor no sofá para aconchegar Ana em cima dele. Mas antes que ela deitasse, disse:

- Espera, tenho que colocá-lo para mamar do outro lado.

- Do outro lado?- Sawyer questionou.

- Sim.- respondeu Ana com naturalidade, aconchegando James no outro seio. – Tem que haver um equilíbrio para nunca faltar leite para ele.

- Eu não sabia que funcionava assim, pensava que era tipo tanto faz, qualquer um dos dois...- Sawyer falava um pouco embaraçado. – Acho que não sei muito sobre bebês...

Ana riu: - Tudo bem, eu também não sabia nada, aprendi com a prática e você vai ter tempo para aprender, afinal vai me ajudar a cuidar dele quando voltarmos para o acampamento.- e dizendo isso ela recostou o corpo confortavelmente em Sawyer, sendo acolhida junto com o filho em seus braços.



Na cozinha, Jack preparou a comida. Enquanto fazia isso, viu um pote de achocolatado em pó na prateleira. Sorriu, Kate era louca por chocolate, ele sabia. Resolveu que guardaria o pote para levar para ela. Mas ao pensar nisso, lembrou-se de como seria quando retornassem ao acampamento sem os outros. Não queria nem pensar no olhar de Shannon quando não visse Sayid retornando com eles, ou Walt sem o pai, ou Sun sem o marido. Seria terrível? Onde estavam seus amigos e o que de fato acontecera naquele lugar para matar todas aquelas pessoas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate caminhava sem parar pela floresta com Desmond em seus calcanhares. O sol já estava alto no céu e a temperatura muito quente. Deveria ser por volta de meio-dia. Arfando, Desmond disse a ela:

- Hey, Kate! Vamos parar um pouco, descansar, comer e beber alguma coisa, o que acha?

Kate parou também, assim como ele estava cansada, mas precisava continuar e encontrar Jack.

- Vamos caminhar mais um pouco e aí paramos.- respondeu ela, resignada.

- Por favor, não agüento dar mais nenhum passo...

- Está bem, mas só uns dez minutos, ok?

Desmond assentiu e eles se sentaram embaixo de algumas árvores. Comeram um pouco do suprimento que haviam trazido e beberam água. Saciado, Desmond pediu licença para usar o banheiro e deixou Kate a sós. Ela ficou quieta, pensando no quanto precisava ver Jack o mais rápido possível e saber se ele estava bem. De repente, sentiu que sua blusa ficava encharcada e grudenta. Suspirou, seu leite estava transbordando porque já fazia horas que amamentara Lilly e sentiu-se culpada por deixá-la. Sabia que Rose cuidaria bem dela em sua ausência, mas sentia-se uma péssima mãe mesmo assim.

- Ah Jack, onde você está?- gritou com raiva, tentando absorver o fluxo de leite com um pano. Seu grito ecoou pela floresta silenciosa. – Nós temos que voltar para nossa filhinha.- disse isso num tom mais baixo e resolveu que já era hora de continuarem a caminhada. – Desmond!- gritou.

Mas o escocês não respondeu.

- Desmond!- ela chamou novamente e nada.

Pegou suas coisas e resolveu procurá-lo, não podiam se atrasar mais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx



- Aqui irmã, por favor me ajude!!- a voz de Desmond acrescida do inconfundível sotaque escocês ecoou na mata e chamou a atenção de Kate.

Ela apurou os ouvidos e seguiu na direção da voz. Seus olhos se alargaram quando finalmente o encontrou. Desmond estava atolado em uma enorme poça de areia movediça com a lama cobrindo seu corpo rapidamente.

- Eu tentei segurar em um galho.- disse ele. – Mas não era forte o bastante.

Kate franziu o cenho, nunca tinha visto areia movediça na ilha antes. Aquele lugar era cheio de surpresas. Olhou ao seu redor procurando algo para ajudá-lo e encontrou um cipó um pouco mais grosso que os outros.

- Agüenta firme, Desmond!- ela disse quando jogou o cipó para ele. Desmond se agarrou à corda improvisada e fez força para ser puxado para cima. Kate segurou na outra ponta e tentou puxá-lo, mas ele era muito pesado e a tarefa seria difícil.

- Oh Deus, eu tenho que tirar você daí!- ela dizia enquanto fazia força para puxá-lo. Mas a areia estava cobrindo Desmond mais rápido do que ela conseguia puxá-lo da lama.

O escocês estava vendo a hora de afundar para sempre, porém de repente teve uma estranha visão. Ouvia Kate gritar tentando puxá-lo, como se ela estivesse brincando de cabo de guerra com a natureza, mas ao mesmo tempo, viu a si mesmo nadando em mar aberto, tentando chegar a um buraco no que parecia ser uma espécie de barco e onde estava o ar de que ele precisava para respirar.

- Não vou morrer agora, não vou morrer agora...- começou a murmurar com uma certeza que não sabia da onde vinha.

Kate gritava e fazia força, suas mãos já estavam sangrando de tanto esforço que ela fazia para puxá-lo quando sentiu que alguém mais forte fazia força junto com ela e alguns segundos depois, Desmond estava a salvo coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés prostrado ao chão. Kate caiu no chão também e examinou as mãos ensangüentadas antes de olhar para a pessoa que a ajudara a salvar Desmond.

- Eko?- ela indagou, o coração disparou naquele momento. – Oh meu Deus, onde está o Jack? Me diga onde está o Jack!

- Eu não sei.- respondeu o nigeriano meio desnorteado.



xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun lavava algumas peças de roupa em uma tina em frente à sua casa de bambu. Jung brincava com Zack e Emma. As crianças faziam gracinhas para o bebê que gargalhava.

- Cadê o Jung? Cadê o bebê?- indagava Emma.

Zack cobria o rostinho de Jung com um pano e quando tirava dizendo, "Achou!", o menino ria.

Sun sorriu ao ver as crianças brincando, mas seu coração estava apertado. Já fazia quase três dias que Jin havia partido para a floresta com Jack e os outros, e ela se sentia como da vez em que ele resolvera partir na jangada, sem ela. Jurou que não deixaria ele sair de perto dela outra vez, mas pelo jeito falhara. Não importava o quanto Jin fosse um homem difícil e intragável ás vezes, Sun o amava mais do que tudo, ele era o seu homem, o homem que escolhera para viver ao seu lado pela eternidade. O traíra uma vez, era verdade, mas só porque sua cabeça estava confusa, seu coração jamais estivera.

**(Flashback)**

- Nervosa?- Jin indagou a Sun, carinhoso, beijando o ombro parcialmente nu dela.

- Não.- ela balançou a cabeça, timidamente, sorrindo.

- Deveríamos esperar até o casamento.- disse ele, se afastando dela. – Seria o certo.

Sun balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não querido, apenas apague a luz. Por que esperar se já pertenço a você?

Jin sorriu e desligou o único abajur que havia aceso no modesto quarto de hotel. Acariciou os longos cabelos de Sun e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Seu cabelo é tão bonito, eu sonhava vê-lo caindo sobre o seu corpo nu.

- Você sonhou comigo?- Sun indagou.

- Muitas vezes.- Jin respondeu.

- E o que você sonhou?

- Vou lhe mostrar.



Ele despiu lentamente a camisola imaculadamente branca dela e a deitou delicadamente na cama. Sun sentiu a pele queimar sob o fogo do olhar dele. Ele a beijou até Sun sentir os joelhos fraquejarem. Jin despiu-se também e deitou-se sobre ela. Os corpos se tocaram. Ele queria sentir a sensação do corpo delicado e nu junto ao seu.

- Jin...- as mãos dele tocavam os seios dela enquanto Sun se mexia inquietamente na cama.

- Você tem um cheiro bom, Sun.- disse ele, beijando-lhe os seios antes de tomar um dos mamilos em sua boca.

Sun quase caiu da cama, jamais tinha sentido nada parecido em sua vida.

- Jin...- ela repetiu, agarrando-lhe a cabeça e pressionando o rosto dele em seu seio. – Não pare!

- Não vou parar meu amor!

Sun movimentou os quadris e Jin não resistiu à tentação de deslizar a mão até tocar os pêlos macios que protegiam o centro da feminilidade dela. Ela gemeu. Os dedos dele tocavam, acariciavam a cavidade íntima e úmida. Uma onda de intenso prazer arrebatou-lhe o coração.

- Jin, eu quero você, quero ser sua...- Sun pediu entre os gemidos.

Ele beijou-lhe o seio e levantou-se. Sun ficou observando fascinada enquanto ele se despia, seu futuro marido era muito bonito. Voltando à cama, posicionou-se entre as pernas dela.

- Eu te amo Sun...- disse ele antes de começar a possuí-la.

Sun sentiu dor, mas não era maior que o prazer que sentia em estar fazendo amor com Jin, tudo era perfeito, sua vida seria perfeita, era tudo o que ela pensava.

- Prometa-me que seremos felizes não importa o que aconteça.- pediu Sun quando tudo acabou.

- Eu prometo.- respondeu Jin beijando-a ternamente nos lábios.

**(Fim do Flashback)**



- Sun! Sun!- gritava Emma assustada com o bebê Jung no colo apontando para a entrada da floresta. Zack ao lado da irmã também parecia assustado.

A coreana estava distraída com suas lembranças, mas ao ouvir os gritos de Emma colocou-se em estado de alerta.

- Entrem na casa, agora!- ela ordenou e as crianças entraram. Sun observou com atenção a entrada da floresta, viu um vulto se mexendo entre a folhagem das árvores, parecia segurar um objeto nas mãos. Entrou rapidamente na casa e armou-se com um rifle. Depois do terrível episódio que quase destruíra a comunidade dos sobreviventes, a maior parte das pessoas mantinha armas em casa e na ausência de Jin, Sun sabia como usar uma.

Não havia muitas pessoas próximas a ela, a maioria tinha saído para pescar para o almoço, pois o grupo de caçadores que partira há alguns dias ainda não havia retornado.

Shannon vinha caminhando rapidamente pela areia quente da praia rumo à casa de Sun, ainda não tinha notado o rifle nas mãos dela quando indagou:

- Sun, você viu o Walt? Não consigo encontrar o garoto e o Michael me pediu pra ficar de olho nele, aposto que deve ter se metido na floresta com o Vincent e...- ela parou de falar quando Sun fez um gesto com o dedo indicador pedindo silêncio.

Ela olhou para dentro da casa da coreana e viu os rostinhos assustados das crianças.

- O que está acontecendo?

Sun mirou entre as árvores. Cassidy se aproximou naquele momento, tinha visto de longe Sun segurando o rifle.

- Está vendo algum animal que poderíamos comer?- indagou a mulher, faminta, não estava acostumada à vida na ilha e sentia muita falta do conforto da civilização.

Mas Sun nada respondeu, atirou certeira, um grito de dor foi ouvido e as três mulheres correram para a floresta. O tiro chamou a atenção das outras pessoas, Charlie, Craig e Neil também correram para o local.

- Isso é sangue, Sun, você acertou alguém!- exclamou Shannon com a voz esganiçada de medo, imaginando se não seria Sayid que tinha voltado e estava ferido tentando chegar ao acampamento. – E se foi algum dos nossos?

- Não era.- Sun respondeu com convicção seguindo o rastro de sangue com os olhos.



Havia algo no chão. Charlie pegou o objeto, era uma boneca loira. Cassidy arregalou os olhos e sentiu falta de ar.

- È a Missy.

- Missy?- indagou Neil.

- A boneca da Clementine, da minha filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Isso é a melhor coisa que eu já comi, doutor!- elogiou Sawyer devorando uma generosa porção de macarrão. Ana-Lucia comia avidamente também. – Por que tem escondido o jogo sobre suas habilidades culinárias todo esse tempo?

Jack riu.

- Eu aprendi a cozinhar na marra, depois que eu me separei tinha que fazer meu próprio jantar, e enjoei de comida chinesa todos os dias.

- Então você já foi casado?- indagou Sawyer bebendo um gole de suco de uva artificial que Jack também tinha preparado. – Por que se separou? Você sempre me pareceu o tipo do cara "Querida cheguei"!

- Na verdade, foi ela quem me deixou.- Jack limitou-se a responder, terminando sua porção de macarronada.

Ana-Lucia também deu sua última garfada.

- Eu também fui casada uma vez.- disse espontaneamente, suas lembranças estavam voltando com força total. – Mas ele me deixou.

- Você nunca me contou isso.- falou Sawyer acariciando a mão dela.

Mas antes que Ana-Lucia pudesse dizer qualquer coisa eles ouviram gritos do lado de fora da casa, palavras ininteligíveis entrecortadas por frases soltas em inglês.

_- Help me, guys, help me..._

- O que foi isso?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- È o Jin!- exclamou Sawyer. – Conheço esse sotaque made in corean em qualquer lugar.

Jack sorriu, porque Sawyer estava certo. Ficou feliz em saber que pelo menos um de seus amigos estava vivo, faltava apenas encontrar os outros. Sawyer saiu correndo para fora da casa e Jack e Ana o seguiram.



Jin corria de um lado para o outro buscando ajuda e sorriu ao ver Sawyer, Jack e Ana.

- Jimbo!- gritou Sawyer indo abraçar o amigo.

- Sawyer!- exclamou Jin abraçando Sawyer de volta. – _He-llo, my fri-end!_

- Olha só, a fumaça do gás fez até bem pra ele, já tá falando inglês.- gracejou Sawyer.

- Jin, onde estão os outros? Michael, Eko, Sayid...

Jin deu de ombros e falou algumas coisas, o grupo entendeu que ele não tinha encontrado ninguém.

- Estou preocupado.- disse Jack. – Não conseguimos encontrar nem mesmo Juliet, que viveu tanto tempo neste lugar...me pergunto se ela ainda está viva.

- Quem é Juliet?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

- Uma das responsáveis por estarmos nessa enrascada.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Isso não é verdade.- respondeu Jack. – Juliet nos ajudou a fugir na outra ilha e nos trouxe até aqui para resgatá-los.

- Doutor, e se tudo não passou de um plano sórdido desde o começo? Ela sabia que Ana estava aqui esse tempo todo e nunca me disse.

- Será que sabia mesmo?- rebateu Jack.

- Nós precisamos ir.- disse Ana-Lucia interrompendo a discussão dos dois. – Não quero mais ficar aqui nesse lugar horrível!

Jack assentiu.

- Continuaremos procurando nossos amigos ao longo do caminho.

- Eu vou buscar o James.- disse Ana, entrando na casa.

Sawyer, Jack e Jin também entraram. Dirigiram-se à cozinha e começaram a pegar coisas úteis que pudessem levar para o acampamento. Ana-Lucia tinha deixado James dormindo em uma cama no quarto da casa, tinha cercado a cama de travesseiros para que o bebê não rolasse e caísse. Pegou James nos braços cobrindo-o com uma manta e o menino despertou de súbito fazendo cara de choro.

- È a mamãe James, shiiii, não chore! Não chore! È a mamãe!- ela o sacudiu nos braços e Sawyer entrou no quarto dizendo:

- Lucy, estamos prontos para partir!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid acordou com a cabeça girando. Tentou mexer o braço, mas estava preso em alguma coisa. Puxou com força e se deparou com um par de olhos verdes assustados.



- Mas o quê diabos está acontecendo?- indagou ao perceber que estava algemado ao corpo de Juliet, ambos deitados na relva da floresta.

- Pare com isso!- bradou Juliet quando Sayid deu mais um puxão no braço dela, na tentativa inútil de se soltar das algemas que os prendiam. Você está machucando o meu braço!

Sayid parou de fazer força e indagou muito sério a ela:

- Onde está a chave?

- Eu não tenho a chave.- Juliet respondeu no mesmo tom. – Acha que se eu tivesse a chave estaria aqui presa com você? De jeito nenhum Sayid, você não é a minha pessoa favorita nessa ilha.

Ele bufou e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando ao seu redor tentando ter alguma idéia de onde estavam, mas a paisagem parecia irritantemente igual a tantas outras daquela ilha, árvores, mato e lama.

- Temos que sair daqui ou seremos presas fáceis para algum javali ou outro animal selvagem!- ele começou a se erguer e Juliet o acompanhou, dizendo:

- Como se o meu bem-estar fosse importante pra você!

- Eu não dou a mínima pro seu bem-estar.- respondeu Sayid. – Estou preocupado é com o meu!

Sayid deu um passo a frente, o que o fez com que Juliet quase caísse em cima dele.

- Cuidado!- ela reclamou.

- Então mexa-se!- precisamos encontrar os outros, quando retornarmos à praia mandarei o Sr. Eko destruir a corrente dessas algemas com um machado.

- Mal posso esperar!- disse Juliet, malcriada.

Sayid deu outro passo, ela queixou-se novamente.

- O que foi dessa vez, mulher?- ele indagou.

- Acho que devíamos ir para o sul se quisermos chegar logo à praia.

- Pois eu acho que devíamos retornar ao leste e encontrar meus amigos.

- Eles já devem estar a caminho da praia, seria perda de tempo voltarmos para a Vila...

- Cale a boca! Nós iremos para o leste!- ele deu um puxão no braço dela.

- Cale a boca você! Nós iremos para o sul!- rebateu Juliet.

Mas Sayid não se importou e saiu praticamente arrastando-a em direção ao leste. Juliet não teve outra escolha senão segui-lo, ou então ficaria sem braço, as algemas estavam muito apertadas.



Caminharam em silêncio pela floresta durante alguns minutos até que Juliet o surpreendeu com uma pergunta inesperada:

- O que sentiu quando caiu nessa ilha e se deu conta de que nunca mais veria Nádia outra vez?

Ele parou de andar e fitou-a com uma expressão indecifrável antes de responder:

- Acha que vai conquistar minha confiança com essa conversa? Só porque você e seus comparsas fuçaram cada pedacinho de nossas vidas antes de cairmos nessa ilha.

- Foi apenas uma pergunta, Sayid.- disse ela. – Perguntei por que quando me dei conta de que vim para esta ilha à toa, que não faria nenhuma diferença aqui para ninguém e quis retornar para os meus filhos e me disseram que eu não podia foi como se um buraco negro tivesse se aberto sobre a minha cabeça.

Sayid continuou andando sem dizer nada e Juliet o acompanhou novamente. Após alguns minutos foi ela quem se surpreendeu quando Sayid finalmente respondeu sua pergunta.

- Eu me senti um grande tolo, nadando contra a maré porque fiz coisas de que não me orgulho para rever Nádia outra vez.- depois de dizer isso, ele não disse mais nada e eles continuaram o caminho em silêncio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tá legal Steve, é a sua vez de carregar o porco!- reclamou Andrew com o enorme animal morto nas costas, o sangue da carne dele escorrendo por seu corpo o que fazia Amanda enojar o próprio marido.

- Ah não, eu não vou carregar esse bicho até o acampamento!- disse Steve, fazendo careta.

Andrew pôs o porco no chão e disse:

- Òtimo, vamos deixar o bicho aqui e a comunidade irá passar fome! Logo estaremos comendo uns aos outros no sentido literal da palavra.

- Me dá aqui que eu levo! Já estamos muito perto do acampamento mesmo!- falou Hurley levantando o bicho morto com dificuldade.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo, Hurley.- ofereceu-se Walt com Vincent em seus calcanhares.

- Hey, se vocês não tiverem cuidado, o Vincent vai comer o porco antes de chegarmos ao acampamento.- afirmou Dionna. – Então teremos que assar o cachorro para matar a fome!



Paulo fez cara de nojo ao imaginar Vincent sendo assado em uma fogueira. Hurley também torceu o nariz diante da idéia, finalmente conseguindo colocar o porco pesado nas costas.

- Credo gente, vamos parar com esse enredo macabro, o estilo Sweeney Todd nunca fez a minha cabeça. Estaremos no acampamento em vinte minutos e...- o barulho de um tiro assustou a todos.

Amanda jogou-se no chão puxando Andrew consigo, os demais também se abaixaram, inclusive Hurley que usou o porco como um escudo de defesa.

- Quem está aí?- indagou ele, preocupado.

Outro tiro, as mulheres gritaram histéricas.

- Calem-se! Vão saber que estamos aqui!- reclamou Paulo.

Hurley tinha fechado os olhos e começou a abri-los devagar quando ouviu passos se aproximando. O grupo se encolheu, um perto do outro formando um círculo quando de repente Sun surgiu com Shannon, Cassidy, Charlie e Craig. A coreana segurava um rifle e parecia muito ameaçadora.

- Sun!- Hurley exclamou e ela abaixou a arma.

- Por que ia atirar na gente?- perguntou Dionna, histérica.

- Eu não ia atirar em vocês.- defendeu-se Sun.

- Walt, o que está fazendo aqui?- indagou Shannon, zangada. – Eu disse a você que não saísse de casa sem me avisar.

Walt ficou calado e refugiou-se atrás do cachorro.

- Tô vendo que conseguiram o porco!- falou Charlie, empolgado.

- É dude, mas não foi fácil não.- disse Hurley. – Aconteceu uma coisa estranha quando estávamos no meio da floresta. – Uma luz sinistra apareceu e depois desapareceu como um disco voador.

Cassidy alargou os olhos: - Vocês viram minha filha na floresta?

- Sua filha?- questionou Amanda.

- Em quem você queria atirar afinal, Sun?- perguntou Paulo.

- Eu vi alguém se escondendo entre as árvores.- respondeu ela.

- E foi logo atirando?- perguntou Steve.

- Ela está certa.- disse Andrew. – Poderia ser uma daquelas pessoas que atacou nosso acampamento cinco meses atrás, temos que ter muito cuidado. A pessoa fugiu?

- Eu o acertei, mas ele se embrenhou na mata.

- Nós achamos isso.- disse Charlie apontando para a boneca que Cassidy segurava.



- Missy.- ela mostrou. – A boneca da minha filha.

- Acha que a pessoa que Sun acertou está com sua filha?- indagou Paulo.

- Estava com a boneca dela.- Cassidy afirmou alarmada.

- Seja como for, enquanto ficamos parados aqui a pessoa fugiu.- disse Craig, que até aquele momento se mantivera calado.

- Não importa!- respondeu Sun. – Vimos o sangue, tenho certeza de que o acertei. Vamos voltar a praia e retornar com mais armas, ele não deve ter ido longe e se estiver com a filha de Cassidy nós o encontraremos.

O grupo então resolveu ir para a praia arrastando o porco consigo, agora Hurley tinha ajuda de Charlie e Craig para levá-lo. Quando eles se afastaram, Cassidy ainda permaneceu um tempo parada observando as árvores, sonhando em encontrar a filha de três anos. Foi Shannon quem retornou para buscá-la antes que o grupo estivesse muito longe.

- Cassidy, vamos!

- Eu sinto que a minha filha está perto!

- Se estiver, nós iremos achá-la.- disse Shannon. – Agora vamos!

Cassidy a seguiu com a esperança de que o grupo que retornasse encontrasse sua menina, que assim como ela tinha ido parar de um jeito completamente inexplicável naquela ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava desanimado, já estavam caminhando pela floresta há mais de quatro horas fazendo o caminho de volta para o acampamento e nada de encontrarem seus amigos perdidos. Teriam morrido junto com as pessoas da Vila vítimas do estranho vazamento de gás? Não queria nem pensar nisso, seria uma grande tragédia.

- Podemos parar um pouco?- indagou Ana-Lucia. – O James está com sede.

- Vamos parar uns quinze minutos.- concordou Jack jogando as duas mochilas pesadas que carregava no chão.

Sawyer sentou-se junto a uma árvore e puxou Ana-Lucia para junto dele. Ela colocou água na mamadeira do bebê e começou a dar para ele. Jin sentou-se perto deles e jogou um pouco de água no rosto, refrescando-se.

Ouviram de repente o barulho de mato sendo pisado. Jack colocou-se em estado de alerta e procurou instintivamente pela arma no bolso de trás da calça, mas a perdera durante o estranho ataque na casa de Benjamin Linus.



Os quatro se entreolharam, o barulho dos passos ficou mais alto. Sawyer abraçou Ana-Lucia e o filho, pronto a protegê-los com os próprios punhos. Jin armou-se com um pedaço de pau, mas relaxou ao ver a figura intimidante de Mr. Eko aparecer seguido por Kate e Desmond.

O coração de Jack bateu mais forte. Kate jogou sua mochila no chão e correu para os braços do médico.

- Jack! Jack!

Continua...


	22. Flores de papel parte II

Flores de papel parte II

Jack sorriu feliz ao ver Kate e a recebeu em seus braços levantando-a do chão enquanto ela se enroscava no corpo dele, usando as pernas como apoio. Eles começaram a se beijar e por alguns momentos se esqueceram das outras pessoas que estavam ali.

Ana-Lucia olhou para Kate e a reconheceu de imediato.

- Kate!- disse ela e Sawyer a beijou de leve na face.

- Então você se lembra da sardenta, _cupcake_?

Quando Jack e Kate finalmente se separaram, ela viu Ana-Lucia sentada no chão com o bebê James. Ficou emocionada em vê-los e correu até eles, abraçando Ana sem cerimônias.

- Você está viva, minha amiga. Nem acredito! E o James? Como ele cresceu.

- Eu me lembro de você.- disse Ana-Lucia em meio ao abraço. – Pedi a você que tomasse conta do James se algo acontecesse comigo.

- Pena que não pude cumprir minha promessa.- lamentou Kate, acariciando a cabecinha do bebê. – Vocês estão bem?

- Agora estamos.- ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sawyer, que sorriu para Kate.

- Hey, sardenta!

- Sawyer!- ela o abraçou.

- Você já teve o bebê? O doutor não nos contou nada.

- Você também estava grávida.- Ana se lembrou.

- Sim, eu tive uma menina e mal posso esperar para voltar para ela. Mas precisava achar meu médico teimoso e fujão!

Jack abraçou Kate por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

- Onde estão os outros, _brotha_?- indagou Desmond.

- Ainda não sabemos.- respondeu ele. – Mas agora, tendo encontrado vocês minhas esperanças se renovam em encontrar Juliet, Michael, Sayid e Locke.

- Seguimos em frente então.- disse Sawyer, ajudando Ana a se levantar do chão com o bebê. – Pelo jeito, encontraremos o resto do grupo no caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vamos parar um pouco, preciso ir ao banheiro.- disse Juliet, embaraçada.

Sayid olhou para ela e concordou.

- Está bem, mas não mais que dois minutos.



Eles caminharam até a copa de algumas árvores.

- Vire de costas, não quero ser observada!

- Por certo!- respondeu ele, dando as costas a ela.

Ficou olhando para o horizonte até que viu uma nuvem negra se aproximar.

- Você já terminou?- ele perguntou.

- Sim, estou me vestindo. Você disse dois minutos e ainda não passou nem um, por que está me apressando?

- Porque tem algo vindo na nossa direção.

Juliet fechou o botão da calça e olhou para onde Sayid estava olhando.

- Corra!- foi tudo o que o ouviu dizer antes dos dois dispararem por entre as árvores, ainda algemados.

Juliet corria o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, mas sentia que seu fôlego falharia a qualquer momento. Sayid, que puxava seu braço esquerdo sem piedade, motivado pelo medo do desconhecido e correndo com a habilidade mecânica de um soldado a arrastava para um caminho que parecia sem fim enquanto a perseguição implacável do monstro de fumaça seguia sem trégua.

- Não posso mais...- ela murmurou tentando respirar, mas Sayid não ouviu ou fingiu não ouvi-la, apenas deu mais um puxão em seu braço, o que fez Juliet urrar de dor.

Ainda correndo, Sayid avistou algo parecido com uma toca no meio do mato alto, atirou-se lá levando o corpo esguio de Juliet consigo. Ficaram lá quietos, enquanto a fumaça negra passava acima de suas cabeças como uma onda.

Quando restou apenas a poeira deixada para trás, Sayid suspirou de alívio e voltou-se para Juliet. Ela soluçava baixinho e parecia sentir muita dor.

- O que houve?- ele perguntou.

- O meu braço!- ela chorou mais alto. – Acho que o desloquei enquanto fugíamos, está doendo tanto!

Sayid observou o braço dela e viu que ela tinha razão, ele parecia mal-colocado. Sentiu-se culpado por tê-la puxado com tanta força. Com a mão que não estava presa à dela, examinou o braço de Juliet com cuidado.

- Que está fazendo?- perguntou Juliet, ainda em lágrimas.

- Seu braço não parece fraturado, creio que será necessário apenas colocá-lo no lugar.

- Como é que é?

- Farei isso.- ele segurou o braço dela. – Vou contar até cinco!

- Sayid, não!



- 1, 2, 3...

- Sayid!

- 5!- disse ele e o que se ouviu a seguir foi o medonho som de osso sendo estalado e o grito de dor desesperado de Juliet ecoando pela floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um grupo formado por seis pessoas revirava a floresta que cercava a praia onde vivia a comunidade de sobreviventes do vôo 815, Sun tinha uma intuição forte de que havia alguém escondido por ali e Cassidy, Craig, Charlie, Paulo e Shannon juntaram-se à ela na busca pelo intruso que poderia saber algo sobre o paradeiro da pequena Clementine.

Depois de uma busca de meia-hora, o grupo resolveu dividir-se em dois pequenos grupos de três pessoas para vasculhar melhor o lugar. Sun, Cassidy e Paulo foram na direção da queda d'água e Shannon, Craig e Charlie seguiram para o antigo acampamento nas cavernas.

- Vocês olham os antigos chuveiros, enquanto eu procuro entre as cavernas que desabaram. Lá seria um excelente esconderijo por causa das pedras soltas.- disse Shannon quando ela e seus companheiros chegaram às cavernas.

- Então devemos ir com você.- falou Charlie. – E se você encontrar o intruso primeiro e estiver sozinha? Pode ser perigoso!

- Não estou sozinha.- disse Shannon levantando a pistola que trazia nas mãos. Quase três anos naquela ilha e ela guardava poucos resquícios em sua personalidade da menina tola e indefesa que fora um dia. Viver naquela ilha a tinha transformado em uma mulher forte, que sabia muito bem como enfrentar as adversidades, além disso, com Sayid aprendera a se defender muito bem sozinha e a manejar armas para sua proteção.

- O Sayid não vai gostar de saber que a deixamos correr algum risco quando ele voltar.- comentou Craig.

- Eu não me importo se ele irá gostar ou não.- respondeu ela. – Além disso, nem sei se ele irá voltar.- o tom de voz saiu frio, mas em seu íntimo, Shannon sofria a incerteza de não saber se veria seu marido outra vez. – E parem de me olhar como dois idiotas, procurem onde eu falei!

- Sim, chefe!- respondeu Craig, com ironia.

- Quando foi que ela ficou tão agressiva assim?- indagou Charlie a Craig enquanto se afastavam.



Craig deu de ombros. Shannon caminhou para o outro lado, para a parte das cavernas que desabaram quando Jack descobriu o lugar e quase foi vítima do desabamento se não fosse por Charlie ter se oferecido para salvá-lo. Andou com cuidado por entre as pedras, checando a entrada das cavernas.

Inevitavelmente, ao olhar para o local onde funcionava a antiga enfermaria de Jack lembrou-se do irmão, Boone. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para o lugar, já fazia muito tempo que ele se fora, mas ela ainda lamentava isso a cada dia, pois ele era sua única família e agora não tinha mais ninguém, a não ser Sayid. Mas o tinha realmente ao seu lado ou seu casamento era uma ilusão?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um estranho som. Shannon apurou os ouvidos, não podia ser, mas parecia um choro. Um choro de criança.

- Charlie! Craig!- ela gritou, se esquecendo de que não podia gritar perto das cavernas, não era seguro. Algumas pedras desabaram na direção dela e ela se afastou de um salto. – Charlie! Craig!- gritou de novo quando já estava em segurança e os dois homens apareceram correndo.

- O que foi?- perguntou Charlie.

- Eu ouvi um choro de criança, aqui perto. Vamos vasculhar!

Os três seguiram na direção onde Shannon tinha escutado o choro e começaram a retirar pedras e olhar tudo no local.

- Eu ainda não ouvi nada, Shannon.- disse Craig.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que ouvi, tenho certeza!

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- disse uma vozinha chorosa, vinda de perto.

O coração de Shannon acelerou, ela não estava errada, a filha de Cassidy estava ali e ela precisava encontrar aquela criança.

- Vocês ouviram isso?- indagou ela.

- Dessa vez eu ouvi!- afirmou Craig.

- Eu também!- disse Charlie.

- Ela está aqui em algum lugar!

Eles começaram a retirar pedras sem parar e o choro da criança foi ficando cada vez mais audível, até que Charlie fez um esforço e retirou uma pedra grande que os estava impedindo de passar e eles ficaram abismados com o que viram.

- Oh Deus, é uma garotinha!- exclamou Charlie.

Ao ver os três, a menina ficou assustada e chorou mais alto abraçando um ursinho de pelúcia encardido. Estava suja, com manchas escuras visíveis em seu rostinho 

redondo, os finos cabelos loiros oleosos, quase grudados em seu pequeno rosto. Os olhos eram de um tom de azul profundo, e pelo seu tamanho, não deveria ter mais do que três anos.

Shannon afastou os dois homens, sussurrando:

- Deixem que eu resolva isso, sou muito boa com crianças.

Eles se afastaram e ela agachou-se ao lado da menina.

- Olá princesa, meu nome é Shannon. O seu é Clementine não é?

A menina olhou para ela com expressão confusa, piscando os olhinhos azuis.

- Está tudo bem, vou cuidar de você, vou te levar pra sua mãe.

- A mulher disse isso também.- disse a menina, surpreendendo Shannon.

- Que mulher, baby?- indagou Shannon, tentando ser natural para não assustar ainda mais a criança.

Clementine olhou para Shannon ainda abraçada ao ursinho e respondeu:

- Tina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Estou feliz em ver você, mas sabe que não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim.- disse Jack para Kate em voz baixa.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Qual é Jack? Não acredito que vai me passar sermão agora.

- Você deixou a Lilly, ela é sua responsabilidade! Você é a mãe dela!

- E você é o pai!- completou ela, irritada. Odiava quando Jack bancava seu protetor, como se ela não pudesse resolver as coisas sozinha.

Eles deram mais alguns passos, um ao lado do outro enquanto o resto do grupo vinha caminhando logo atrás.

- Se quer saber estamos tendo sérios problemas com a falta de comida no acampamento e isso porque você não deu atenção devida ao Hurley quando ele te falou sobre isso. Mas eu fiz o que era preciso a respeito.

- O que você fez, Kate?- ele indagou, divertido.

- Conversei com as pessoas, e ficou decidido que um grupo partiria para caçar. Eu disse a eles que precisávamos nos unir pela nossa sobrevivência ao invés de ficar brigando. Fui prática, só isso!

Jack a beijou no rosto.

- Pois você se saiu muito bem, princesa. Com você lá, ninguém mais vai precisar de mim.



- Não fala bobagem, Jack!- repreendeu ela, buscando o abraço dele. Ele envolveu um de seus braços na cintura dela e eles continuaram o caminho, abraçados.

Logo atrás do casal vinham Jin e Sr. Eko. O padre observava Ana-Lucia com o canto do olho, aparentemente ela ainda parecia não se lembrar dele, mesmo assim, estava feliz por vê-la sã e salva com o filho que tanto quis nos braços.

Jin também observava Ana-Lucia com seu filho e Sawyer ao lado dela, com cara de bobo, pronto a fazer-lhe todas as vontades. Observava também Jack e Kate vez por outra discutindo, vez por outra trocando um beijo. Sentiu saudades de Sun e seu filho, pensando no quão frágil era o ser humano e em como a vida de alguém poderia mudar por causa de uma única decisão.

--

**(Flashback)**

Não importavam quantos banhos tomasse Jin não se sentia limpo, suas mãos e seu corpo estavam sujos de sangue para sempre. O horror estampado na face de sua doce Sun quando o vira chegar em casa daquele jeito não o deixava.

- O que você fez?- ela indagara com a face lívida, as mãos trêmulas.

- Faço o que seu pai me manda fazer.- foi sua resposta. Mas Jin sabia que fora uma resposta tola, porque nunca fora dono de seu próprio destino.

Desnorteado, ele deixou sua casa depois da briga com Sun, pegou o carro e saiu sem destino.

- Sinto cheiro de peixe em você!- dissera um de seus primeiros patrões durante uma entrevista. Jamais se livraria desse estigma da pobreza, de ser considerado um sub-homem. Não merecia Sun, não merecia ninguém. Sequer merecia aquele carro importado que dirigia.

Rodou por muitas avenidas até ir parar num dos bairros mais pobres de Seoul, onde a criminalidade reinava e ele poderia fazer o quiser entre a classe que pertencia, a dos sub-homens.

Estacionou o carro em uma rua movimentada pelo intenso comércio de comida e outros produtos, pagando a um garoto para que tomasse conta de seu carro, embora sem ter certeza de que o veículo estaria lá quando ele voltasse.

Caminhou pela calçada se desviando dos transeuntes e finalmente viu as luzes vermelhas piscando. Há quanto tempo não ia até ali? Suspirou e adentrou mal afamado lugar. Na sala de entrada vários homens divertiam-se com belas mulheres, utilizando drogas lícitas e ilícitas, mas Jin não estava interessado em nenhuma delas. Apenas uma.



Quando viu Jin adentrar o local, uma mulher gorda fumando numa piteira se aproximou dele.

- Há muito não o vejo por aqui.

- Onde ela está?- Jin indagou.

- Na Tailândia.- respondeu a mulher, soltando uma grande quantidade de fumaça no rosto dele.

- É mentira! Onde ela está?

- A mulher deu uma gargalhada e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que um homem fosse buscar a quem Jin procurava.

Alguns minutos depois ela descia as escadas para o primeiro andar, usando uma capa preta, com seu ar misterioso de sempre.

- Achara!- murmurou Jin.

- Olá Jin!- respondeu ela.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**--**

**- **Socorro, alguém me ajude! Alguém me ajude!

Kate apurou os ouvidos.

- Jack, ouviu isso?

- O quê?

Eko ficou sério, também tinha ouvido.

- Socorro!- a voz repetiu.

Os outros ficaram atentos, também tinham escutado.

- Michael!- disse Jin. Tinha reconhecido a voz dele. – Michael!

- Socorro!

- È o Michael!- concordou Kate e o grupo seguiu na direção dos gritos.

Ana-Lucia se manteve a uma certa distância com James no colo, apenas observando. Jack, Eko e Desmond socorreram Michael que parecia ter caído em uma espécie de poço. Alguns minutos depois, ele estava a salvo e juntou-se ao grupo. Jack ficou feliz por ter recuperado mais um de seus companheiros de missão.

O grupo seguiu viagem, mais animado, esperançosos de encontrarem Sayid no caminho. Apenas Jack parecia preocupado em encontrar Juliet. Michael não soube explicar como fora parar ali depois da confusão na casa de Benjamin Linus. Só sabia que tinha acordado na floresta e se perdera, indo parar naquele poço de onde fora resgatado.



Todos ouviam a história dele com atenção, apenas Ana-Lucia parecia apreensiva. Sawyer se aproximou dela e colocou o queixo em sua cabeça, carinhoso, dizendo:

- O que foi meu dengo?

- Não confio nesse homem.

- Você tem suas razões, baby.- Sawyer beijou a cabeça dela. – Mas não se preocupe, não importa o que aconteça estamos juntos, e eu vou proteger vocês.

James começou a conversar com seus pais, fazendo barulhinhos divertidos com a boca. Eles sorriram.

- Me deixe levá-lo um pouco, você está cansada.

Ana assentiu e entregou o bebê para ele.

- Hey, garotão, vem com o papai!- Sawyer levantou James no ar, brincando com ele e o menino deu uma gostosa risada. – Ah, você gosta disso, não gosta?- ele balançou o filho um pouco mais e o menino soltou outra risadinha.

Ana-Lucia assistia à cena emocionada, era maravilhoso ver pai e filho juntos, brincando. Isso sem falar na semelhança entre eles, impossível negar a paternidade de Sawyer.

- Hey, vocês dois!- chamou Jack. – Vamos!

- Vamos!- disse Ana, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Sawyer, e outro na bochecha de James. Pegou a bolsa com os pertences de James, colocou nas costas e o grupo seguiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy estava desolada, sentada à soleira da casa de Rose e Bernard. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto ela se pensava em seus sonhos desfeitos. Tudo o que sempre quis na vida foi ter uma família e ser feliz. Achou que tivesse encontrado isso quando se casou com Bryan Philips, mas estava enganada. Conheceu Sawyer e achou que dessa vez tinha encontrado a felicidade. Mas tudo deu errado outra vez.

Sawyer era um maldito golpista e não hesitou em roubar todo seu dinheiro. Denunciou-o à justiça, era verdade, mas nem por isso deixou de amá-lo e quando descobriu estar grávida, esse amor só aumentou. O procurou na prisão para falar sobre a filha, e ele a rejeitou. Porém, algum tipo de milagre aconteceu e ele foi atrás dela conhecer a filha e dizer que estava disposto a reatar, a ter uma família de verdade com ela.



No entanto, mais uma vez foi privada disso quando Sawyer foi dado como morto em um terrível acidente de avião, seu corpo enterrado para sempre no fundo do mar. Essa fatídica notícia a deixou louca, em completo desespero e a única coisa que a mantinha sã era sua pequena Clementine, sua filha querida, um pedacinho do único homem que amou em toda a sua vida. Agora, até a filha tinham tirado dela, quando a levaram para esta ilha. Cassidy se sentia vivendo um pesadelo real e tinha desistido de tentar descobrir se estava acordada ou dormindo.

Enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a chorar convulsivamente. Porém, seu pranto sofrido foi interrompido pela voz de Debbie vinda da praia, soando com um certo tom de urgência.

- Tia Cassie! Tia Cassie!- dizia ela.

Cassidy ergueu os olhos chorosos e não acreditou quando viu uma criança nos braços da sobrinha, sua filha Clementine.

- Clemen! Oh Deus!- ela exclamou levantando-se do chão e correndo até Debbie.

- Mamãe!- gritou Clementine ao reconhecer a mãe e pulou do colo de Debbie para correr na direção de Cassidy.

Cassidy finalmente alcançou a filha e a pegou no colo antes que ela tropeçasse na areia fofa da praia e caísse. Soluçando, apertou a filha junto de si e chorou até não poder mais. A comunidade inteira correu para assistir ao reencontro

- Então ela estava mesmo falando a verdade?- disse a Sra. Lewis, surpresa ao ver Cassidy acalentando a filha em seu colo.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso.- afirmou Amanda, que desde o princípio sentira que a filha de Cassidy não estava muito longe, sua intuição psíquica lhe dissera isso.

- Quero só ver quando o Sawyer voltar.- comentou Neil.

- Por que?- indagou Aline.

- Ora por que!- retrucou ele. – O Sawyer foi pra floresta procurar a Ana-Lucia e trazê-la de volta junto com o filho deles, mas agora apareceu uma outra mulher dele aqui na ilha e com uma filha, como será que o cara vai se atar com duas famílias?

- Eu não queria estar no lugar dele.- disse Steve.

Shannon assistia à cena do reencontro entre Cassidy e Clementine de uma certa distância, estava feliz por ter encontrado a menina e a trazido de volta para sua mãe, mas também estava intrigada com o que a criança lhe contara sobre Tina estar com ela e ter lhe prometido levá-la até a mãe. Tina estava desaparecida há cinco meses, desde a explosão da escotilha e Shannon fora testemunha de seu desaparecimento. Clementine 

ter mencionado o nome dela não fazia nenhum sentido, estaria a menina falando da mesma Tina? Cristina Macphee, passageira do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines?

- Ainda está pensando no que a menina disse não é?- indagou Charlie, se aproximando de Shannon.

- Estou sim.- respondeu ela.

- Mas a Tina explodiu junto com a escotilha, todo mundo sabe disso, você disse que ela ficou lá dentro enquanto você fugia.

- Ela me disse para ir embora!- lembrou Shannon com pesar. – Disse que me veria em outra vida. Preciso encontrá-la!

- Mas você nem sabe onde procurar.- disse Charlie.

Sun se aproximou deles, vinha carregando Jung no colo.

- O Hurley me contou o que a criança disse sobre Tina.

Shannon franziu o cenho:

- Mas eu não contei nada pro Hurley.

Charlie deu de ombros.

- Ah claro, você contou!

- Shannon, eu não acho uma boa idéia você se embrenhar na floresta e procurar pela Tina, isso pode ser uma armadilha, ela sumiu há tanto tempo, não deve estar viva.

- Ana-Lucia também sumiu há muito tempo, mas o Sawyer não desistiu de procurar por ela.

- Mas pelo que eu saiba, Ana-Lucia não foi vista à última vez dentro de uma escotilha em chamas. Shannon, a possibilidade dela estar viva é muito remota. Vai ser muito arriscado se você for.

- Eu posso ir com ela.- disse Charlie. – Foi divertido procurar a garotinha esta tarde e olha só, nós a encontramos.

- Eu também vou.- disse Hurley, se aproximando. Trazia nas mãos um generoso pedaço de porco assado e estava de muito bom humor por estar se alimentando bem outra vez.

- Vão pra onde?- indagou Claire, trazendo Aaron pela mão.

- Ajudar a Shannon a encontrar a Tina.- respondeu Hurley.

- Encontrar a Tina? Que história é essa, Charlie?- indagou Claire.

- Shannon acredita que a Tina possa estar viva e nós vamos tentar encontrá-la.

- Sun, você atirou em alguém hoje à tarde. E se atirou na Tina?- questionou Shannon. – Ela pode estar ferida em algum lugar, precisando de ajuda.

- Shannon, se fosse a Tina por que ela fugiria?- retrucou Sun.



- Eu não sei, mas eu vou encontrá-la.- Shannon pegou sua pistola que estava presa ao cós da calça e verificou as balas.

- Já está escurecendo, por que não começam a procurá-la de manhã bem cedo?

- Sun, você não entende? Eu devo isso a ela. Seja lá o que Tina fez na escotilha para nos salvar funcionou e não podemos negar ajuda a ela agora.

- Eu concordo.- disse Aline que escutara a conversa. – Apesar de tudo, Tina era minha amiga e eu quero encontrá-la.

- Então não esperemos mais!- falou Shannon.

- Oh Charlie, será que você não consegue mais ficar quieto aqui na praia? Sempre tem que estar procurando confusão?- reclamou Claire.

- Eu voltar logo minha princesa.- disse ele, beijando-a e abraçando-a. Sentiu um puxão em sua calça jeans e olhou para o pequeno Aaron que tentava chamar sua atenção.

- Pai!- disse o menino, com o semblante sério.

Charlie afagou os cabelos loiros e cacheados do menino.

- Papai tem que sair, mas vai voltar logo e trazer um presente pra você, hã?- Charlie abaixou-se e beijou a cabeça do filho. – È melhor eu ir andando.

Claire revirou os olhos.

- Eu te amo, Claire.- disse Charlie afastando-se.

Hurley voltou-se para ela:

- Claire, diz pra Libby que eu dei uma saída pra ajudar a Shannon a resolver um galho. Eu mesmo diria a ela, mas ela está dormindo agora e vai ficar zangada quando acordar e não me encontrar em casa. Sabe como é, acabamos de fazer as pazes.

Claire sorriu, assentindo.

- Eu espero que não aconteça nada com eles.- falou Sun.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.- disse Amanda, com segurança, colocando-se entre as duas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Já está escurecendo.- disse Juliet olhando para o céu que começava a adquirir um brilho azul escuro e pequenas estrelas despontavam entre as nuvens. O braço dela ainda latejava de dor do momento em que Sayid resolvera pôr o osso deslocado no lugar, mas tinha que admitir que tinha sido a melhor coisa a ser feita. – Ainda acha que é uma boa idéia voltarmos à Vila?

Sayid parou de andar. Seu braço também doía devido ao esforço de arrastar outra pessoa com ele para andar conforme o seu ritmo.



- Algo me diz que Jack e os outros não estão mais na Vila, não depois de toda aquela confusão que aconteceu.- continuou Juliet.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?- questionou Sayid. – Continuo achando que você sabe mais do que está disposta a dizer. – O que foi que aconteceu na Vila? Eu me lembro de estar acorrentado em uma espécie de estufa. Ana-Lucia tinha ido falar comigo para dizer que me ajudaria a fugir e de repente eu acordo no meio da selva algemado à você. Creio que está faltando uma peça do quebra-cabeças.

- Eu salvei sua vida.- disse Juliet.

- Salvou minha vida?

- Eu sabia que Ben faria isso. Se as coisas se complicassem ele usaria o gás contra vocês.

- Gás? Que tipo de gás?

- Existe uma usina de energia nessa ilha.- revelou Juliet. – É de lá que vem a energia elétrica que abastece a ilha e é também onde são produzidos dois tipos de gás, uma dessas substâncias é mortal, e Benjamin já a usou uma vez, matando muitas pessoas. Como estamos vivos, acredito que ele usou o outro gás e apenas nos deixou desacordados por algum tempo.

- Você disse que me salvou, como fez isso? Por acaso você é imune ao tal gás?

- Não.- respondeu ela. – Quando percebi o que Benjamin pretendia fazer, fugi, encontrei máscaras anti-gás na estufa e peguei uma. Vi você lá também, já estava desmaiado. Então eu te arrastei para a floresta e nos algemei.

- O quê?

- Isso o que você ouviu. Eu tinha guardado a chave no meu bolso, mas na hora em que você me arrastou pela selva creio que a perdi.

- Por que fez isso? Por que se algemou comigo?

- Porque eu queria ter algum tipo de cumplicidade com você, queria que confiasse em mim. Já estou há cinco meses em seu acampamento, algumas pessoas ainda demonstram desconfiança em relação a mim, inclusive a Kate e acho que isso é perfeitamente compreensível, mas você Sayid, é o pior de todos. Você não sabe nada ao meu respeito e me condena.

- Não acredito que criou todo esse teatrinho só para conseguir minha confiança.

- E deu certo?

Sayid não respondeu à pergunta dela, apenas disse:

- Vamos voltar para o acampamento.



xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando a noite caiu, Jack decidiu que eles deveriam fazer uma última parada antes de prosseguirem. Já estavam perto e provavelmente nas primeiras horas da manhã chegariam ao acampamento. Kate estava muito ansiosa para voltar e ter sua filha nos braços outra vez, estava preocupada com a alimentação da criança, mas sabia que Rose não deixaria faltar nada à menina.

Enquanto Jack, Sawyer, Desmond, Michael e Jin saíam para procurar frutas ali por perto, Kate foi sentar-se ao lado de Ana-Lucia e ficou observando-a alimentar seu bebê.

- Ele é tão saudável.- disse ela. – Você tem cuidado muito bem dele.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e disse: - Meu filho é a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim.

- Eu tenho me esforçado.- falou Kate. – Mas não sei se tenho sido uma boa mãe pra Lilly e se as coisas vão melhorar no futuro, eu me sinto tão perdida com essa nova responsabilidade.

Ana balançou o bebê em seus braços e beijou-lhe levemente na testa.

- Você seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por sua filha?- indagou.

- Sim.- Kate respondeu. – Tudo o que eu quero é que ela seja feliz.

- Então você será uma boa mãe.- disse Ana-Lucia.

James fechou os olhinhos, havia acabado de adormecer e Ana-Lucia o afastou gentilmente para ajeitar a blusa. Kate a ajudou pegando James dos braços dela com cuidado e Ana aproveitou para fechar os botões da blusa.

Kate ficou balançando James em seu colo por alguns momentos e Ana pediu a ela:

- Pode segurá-lo mais um pouco pra mim? Eu vou providenciar uma cama pra ele.

Ela assentiu e continuou acalentando o bebê.

- Você é tão lindo, pequeno Sawyer!

Ana começou a juntar algumas roupas dela tentando improvisar uma cama quando Eko apareceu com um pequeno cesto feito de palha trançada e o estendeu para ela.

- Acho que o pequeno ficará confortável aqui.- disse a voz grave.

- Obrigada.- agradeceu Ana. A presença daquele homem ao lado dela a fazia sentir-se estranhamente segura, como se ele fosse um bom e confiável amigo. – O seu nome é...

- Eko.- respondeu ele, se afastando para outro canto.

Ana-Lucia colocou as roupas dentro do cesto e a caminha de James estava pronta. Voltou até Kate e o pegou dos braços dela, depositando-o na caminha. Jack, Sawyer, Desmond, Michael e Jin voltaram naquele momento com as mãos carregadas de mamão e mangas.



- Jantar!- exclamou Kate.

- Você quer manga?- indagou Michael a Ana-Lucia e instintivamente ela puxou o cesto onde o filho dormia para mais perto de si.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela, Mike.- falou Sawyer indo sentar-se ao lado de Ana.

Michael assentiu e se afastou com Jin.

- Baby, ele não te fará nada.- disse Sawyer, destrinchando uma manga para dar a ela. – Não fique preocupada, você só está confusa ainda porque não se lembrou de tudo.

- È uma intuição estranha que tenho a respeito dele, Sawyer.

- Me dá um beijo.- disse ele e Ana-Lucia o beijou nos lábios. – Tenho uma surpresa pra você quando voltarmos ao acampamento. Você se lembra como eram as barracas onde vivíamos?

Alguns flashes passaram pela mente de Ana, rapidamente e ela assentiu, lembrando-se.

- Pois o lugar que vamos morar agora é muito melhor do que aquele, você vai adorar o que eu construí pra nós três.

- Mal posso esperar.- respondeu ela, abraçando-o. Sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Especialmente porque estou louca pra ficar a sós com você outra vez.

Kate sorriu ao ver a cumplicidade de Sawyer e Ana. Ela havia se servido de uma generosa quantidade de mamão e estava sentada entre as pernas de Jack, com a cabeça apoiada no peito forte dele.

- Eles parecem ainda mais apaixonados agora.- comentou ela.

- Não tenho dúvidas!- disse Jack, comendo um pedaço de manga.

- Oh Jack, você já pensou como isso vai ser difícil para Cassidy? Eu sinto tanto por ela. Como será que o Sawyer vai reagir? Você contou alguma coisa a ele?

- Não contei absolutamente nada. Acho melhor que ele a veja com seus próprios olhos. Não tenho a menor idéia de como ele irá reagir.

Kate beijou Jack nos lábios e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com vocês na Vila dos Outros?

- Eu ainda não consegui entender.- respondeu ele. – Só sei que Benjamin Linus é um homem cruel o suficiente para matar até pessoas de seu próprio grupo em nome do que ele quer. Eu vi Kate, os cadáveres que ele deixou para trás na Vila antes de ir embora sabe-se lá para onde, assim como a vi a cova funda cheia de corpos no meio da floresta.

- Cova?



- Sim, nós encontramos na floresta antes de chegarmos à vila, foi uma das piores coisas que eu já vi.

- Acha que Locke, Sayid e Juliet estão vivos?

- Eu não sei, mas espero que sim.

Kate virou de lado e deu um beijinho no peito dele antes de fechar os olhos e tentar descansar.

- Ela fica olhando desconfiada pra mim toda hora! Eu não agüento isso não, cara.- queixou-se Michael para Jin, falando a respeito de Ana-Lucia.

- Medo!- disse o coreano. – Ana tem medo você. Tiro.

- È, eu atirei nela, mas você sabe porque eu fiz isso. Me arrependo muito e jamais faria isso de novo. Eu atirei na Libby também, mas ela me perdoou cara, ela não me olha do jeito que Ana me olha.

Jin compreendia perfeitamente o que Michael queria dizer. O medo era o sentimento que movia as pessoas e Ana-Lucia tinha razões de sobra para não confiar em Michael, no entanto, ele acreditava em seu íntimo que todos mereciam uma segunda chance desde que fizessem a coisa certa.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

Achara caminhou por entre vários corredores, passando por cortinas coloridas enfeitadas com infinitas contas de plástico que faziam um barulho característico quando passava por elas. Jin a seguia a uma distância respeitosa até que entrassem em um quarto semi-escuro.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e fez sinal para que Jin se sentasse na cama. Ele o fez, embora um tanto desconfortável quando seu corpo afundou no colchão, amassando os lençóis de seda.

Achara se aproximou dele e começou a despir a blusa. Jin fez um gesto com a mão direita para que ela parasse e indagou:

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou lhe dar o que você quer e você deixará o meu irmão a salvo.

- Não vim aqui para isso.

- E pro que veio então?



- Vim para dizer que volte com seu irmão para a Tailândia, quem se envolve com o Sr. Paik jamais consegue sair vivo, mas eu quero ajudá-los, dei o recado ao seu irmão ontem e vocês devem partir ainda hoje.

- Tem certeza que não deseja nada em troca por tamanha bondade? Eu posso agradá-lo!- ela ofereceu mais uma vez.

- Não, eu não preciso disso. Eu tenho uma esposa. Só quero que você fuja com seu irmão porque não quero ter minhas mãos manchadas com o sangue de sua família e será isso o que acontecerá se vocês não partirem.

Achara se curvou diante dele em uma respeitosa reverência.

- Você é um homem bom Jin, haverá de ser recompensado um dia.

Jin assentiu e deixou o quarto. A culpa que sentia ficaria ali naquele lugar e ele voltaria para Sun, para sua amada esposa, com a certeza de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**--**

- Pessoal, eu tô sem fôlego!- reclamou Hurley, tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos de Shannon e Charlie dentro da mata escura. – Por que precisamos procurar pela Tina correndo desse jeito?

Mas Charlie e Shannon o ignoraram, porque ela tinha visto uma trilha de sangue um pouco antes e agora sentia uma louca excitação por encontrar a amiga, que provavelmente deveria estar muito ferida.

De tão entusiasmada que estava com sua descoberta, Shannon não viu o buraco à sua frente e tropeçou, caindo de cara no chão.

- Shannon, você está bem?- indagou Charlie, tentando iluminar a escuridão com uma tocha. Hurley fez o mesmo.

- Eu a encontrei.- berrou Shannon de dentro do buraco.

Charlie e Hurley iluminaram lá dentro com as tochas, não era muito fundo. Ficaram boquiabertos ao verem Tina aos pés de Shannon, nua e ferida, desmaiada dentro do buraco.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, o grupo de Jack retornou ao acampamento, exaustos mas felizes por retornarem ao lar. E como já era de praxe, as pessoas que já haviam acordado correram para cumprimentar seus entes queridos que retornavam.



Sun correu para abraçar Jin com o filho no colo. Walt e Vincent foram até Michael. Kate correu até Rose e pegou sua filhinha nos braços. Jack abraçou as duas, emocionado por ver sua filha novamente.

- Oh Lilly, mamãe sentiu tantas saudades.- dizia Kate, enchendo a menina de beijos.

Ana-Lucia sentiu uma imensa felicidade ao rever o acampamento e sua mente inundou-se de lembranças. As pessoas olhavam para ela com semblantes curiosos, surpresas por estarem vendo-a outra vez com vida, carregando o filho nos braços.

Sawyer queria levá-la imediatamente para sua nova cabana e mostrar tudo à ela, mas seu olhar deteve-se em uma mulher que lavava roupas à beira da praia.

- Não pode ser...- murmurou estupefato.

- James!- a mulher gritou, antes de correr em direção a ele.

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio...


	23. A bailarina e o Soldado de Chumbo I

Episódio 12- "A Bailarina e o Soldado de Chumbo"

Sinopse: Tina foi encontrada e Shannon deseja ajudá-la desesperadamente. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, assim como todos os outros estão de volta ao acampamento, mas o reencontro com Cassidy lhe trará muita dor de cabeça. Sayid também retorna, mas a influência de Juliet sobre seu marido começa a preocupar Shannon.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O corpo de Cristina era pesado devido ao desfalecimento da mulher, seus membros superiores e inferiores estavam largados de qualquer jeito enquanto um fio de sangue escorria de seu corpo, encharcando o lençol branco onde Shannon a tinha envolvido para ocultar-lhe a nudez.

Quando a encontrara dentro de um fosso, perto das cavernas onde também encontrara a pequena Clementine, Shannon pedira a Hurley e Charlie que procurassem algo para cobri-la. Charlie encontrou o velho lençol branco abandonado e o entregou para Shannon quando eles conseguiram tirar as duas mulheres de dentro do fosso.

Shannon tinha urgência em levar Tina para o acampamento, mesmo que Jack não estivesse lá. O ferimento à bala causado por Sun na perna dela parecia superficial e talvez Libby pudesse ajudá-la.

- Ela pesa pra caramba!- queixou-se Hurley.

- È verdade!- concordou Charlie que o ajudava a carregar Tina enquanto Shannon seguia à frente deles iluminando o caminho, a noite havia caído mais cedo e uma brisa fria avisava que choveria em breve. – Tô sentindo até a minha perna defeituosa doer agora!- continuou queixando-se Charlie, falando sobre a perna que machucara há algum tempo, durante o início da construção das rústicas casas da comunidade.

- Parem de se queixar vocês dois!- reclamou Shannon. – Tina precisa da nossa ajuda!

- Por onde vocês acham que ela andou todo esse tempo?- indagou Hurley.

- Sei lá, cara!- respondeu Charlie. – Será que ela estava vivendo com os Outros e voltou porque a missão dela era seqüestrar a filha do Sawyer que apareceu do nada junto com a mãe dela?

- Não sei não _dude_! E se ela encontrou a chave para outra dimensão? Eu vi isso em Jornada nas Estrelas.

- Jornada nas Estrelas? Não Hurley, isso é guerra nas estrelas!- contestou Charlie.

- Andem logo!- bradou Shannon, impaciente para que eles chegassem logo até à praia. Precisava ajudar Tina e era tudo o que importava: se sentir útil e ajudar alguém.

**--**

**( Flashback)**

- Shannon! Shannon! Princesa, onde você está?- indagou a voz suave de Adam Rutherford, sobrepondo-se ao burburinho das pessoas que não paravam de falar. – Shannon!

A menina de oito anos estava encolhida embaixo da mesa de jantar, abraçando os próprios joelhos, muito assustada com tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Todas aquelas pessoas vestidas de negro falando sem parar de sua mãe e dizendo a ela que sentiam muito pelo que tinha acontecido. Mas Shannon não conseguia acreditar em nenhuma delas, por isso se escondera embaixo da mesa, esperando que essas pessoas fossem embora.

Adam não demorou a encontrar a filha quando Bandit, o cão de estimação de Shannon, um labrador farejou-a debaixo da mesa.

- Bandit! Sai!- pediu a menina, temendo ser descoberta, mas Adam levantou a toalha de mesa e olhou para a filha com ar compreensivo.

- Hey, pequena, o que está fazendo aí embaixo?

Shannon deu de ombros, os olhinhos claros brilhando devido às lágrimas derramadas pela morte da mãe.

- Venha para cá!- ele pediu e Shannon engatinhou para fora de seu esconderijo. Era um pouco alta para seus oito anos, o corpo esguio e delicado de quem praticava ballet desde os quatro anos de idade. Mesmo assim, Adam pegou-a no colo e a abraçou, carinhoso, dizendo a ela bem baixinho: - Vai ficar tudo bem, minha pequena.

- Estou com saudades da mamãe.- ela disse, com voz de choro.

- Eu também.- completou o pai.

Uma mulher loira, vestida de negro, segurando um lenço branco que usou para enxugar algumas lágrimas se aproximou deles.

- Eu sinto tanto, Adam, tanto! Fico me perguntando como vamos viver sem Serena daqui pra frente.

- Tentaremos sobreviver Sabrina.- respondeu ele, pesaroso. – Tenho certeza que é o que Serena esperaria de nós.

Shannon observou atentamente aquela mulher e sentiu algo ruim emanando dela, não sabia explicar o porquê.

- Shannon, esta é Sabrina, uma das melhores amigas de sua mãe. Foi ela quem cuidou do nosso casamento.

- Olá Shannon.- disse Sabrina, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Mas Shannon não estendeu-lhe a mão de volta. Se aquela era uma das melhores amigas de sua mãe por que nunca tinham sido apresentadas? Desceu do colo do pai e saiu correndo. Adam desculpou-se dizendo que a filha estava abalada com a morte da mãe e Sabrina assentiu.

Alguns meses depois da morte da mãe, Shannon começou a se conformar e a retomar seu ritmo de vida normal, embora ainda sentisse muito a falta dela. Seu pai tentava compensar isso estando sempre presente. Porém, uma tarde, quando o motorista acabou de trazê-la da aula de ballet, Shannon entrou correndo em casa como de costume.

O pai estava com visitas e ela não gostou nada de quem os estava visitando. Sabrina Carlyle, a mulher que conhecera no velório e dissera ser uma das melhores amigas de sua mãe.

- Shannon, dê boa tarde à Sabrina.

- Boa tarde.- respondeu Shannon monossilábica olhando para um garoto mais velho do que ela, de bochechas irritantemente coradas e olhos tão azuis que ele parecia quase cego.

- Sente-se aqui querida, porque eu e Sabrina temos algo importante a dizer.

Shannon sentou-se no sofá ao lado do pai, embora não estivesse com a menor vontade.

- Princesa, já faz oito meses que sua mãe partiu e eu não nasci para ser um solitário e Sabrina tem sido uma grande companheira para mim, por isso nós...- ele hesitou por um momento, mas completou a frase: - Nós vamos nos casar!

- O quê?- Shannon engasgou e olhou para Sabrina que sorriu triunfante.

- Sim, dentro de uma semana e ela e o filho dela, Boone, virão morar conosco. Seremos uma grande família feliz!

- Não! Isso nunca, papai! Se você se casar com essa bruxa, nunca mais lhe dirijo a palavra!

Sabrina arregalou os olhos e Adam ralhou com Shannon:

- Peça desculpas à Sabrina imediatamente!

- Não!

- Então suba para o seu quarto e só saia de lá quando resolver pedir desculpas!

Chorando, Shannon subiu as escadas correndo para o seu quarto, pensando que jamais pediria desculpas, não àquela mulher!

**(Fim do Flashback)**

**--**

Sawyer estava em estado de choque ao ver Cassidy Philips correndo em direção à ele e se atirando em seus braços. Ana-Lucia que estava ao lado dele deu um passo atrás, confusa com tudo aquilo, não se lembrava daquela mulher, absolutamente.

- James! Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo!- disse Cassidy, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando-o, mas ele permaneceu parado feito uma estátua, os braços largados em volta do corpo.

- Quem é essa mulher, Sawyer?- Ana indagou, não gostando nem um pouco da forma como ela estava agarrando seu homem.

Mas Sawyer não respondeu a pergunta de Ana de pronto, apenas se desvencilhou do abraço de Cassidy e indagou, perplexo:

- Cassie, como diabos você veio parar aqui?

- E isso faz diferença agora, James? Quase morri quando eu soube do acidente de avião e que você estava nele, só segui adiante por causa da nossa filha, eu chorava todas as noites sabendo que você nunca ia voltar pra mim!

- Filha?- questionou Ana. – Sawyer!

Uma pequena multidão se formou ao redor, todos ávidos por um confronto entre as duas mulheres de Sawyer.

- Acho que as coisas vão começar a ficar complicadas pro Sawyer agora.- comentou Kate embalando Lilly nos braços.

- Eu também acho.- concordou Michael ao lado de Jack.

- È melhor você intervir!- disse Kate.

Jack se aproximou dos três e observou a discussão por alguns minutos antes de se meter.

- Olha Cassidy, tô muito confuso agora pra te dizer qualquer coisa.- disse ele. – Eu sinceramente tô chocado por te ver aqui.

- Chocado, mas não feliz?

- Quem é você?- Ana-Lucia impacientou-se.

- Sou a mãe da filha dele e pelo jeito você é a mãe do filho!- ela olhou para o bebê James nos braços de Ana, bem quietinho apesar da discussão deles.

Sawyer se sentiu tão mal estando no meio das duas que sua única reação foi sair correndo, literalmente.

- James!- chamou Cassidy.

- Sawyer!- chamou Ana, mas ele não parou de correr até que estivesse longe dali.

As pessoas se entreolharam, surpresas com a fuga de Sawyer. Ele nunca fugira de nada antes, nem mesmo quando foi ameaçado de ser torturado por Sayid, quando por pura implicância fingira estar de posse das bombinhas de asma de Shannon.

Mas ele fugira porque simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, sentiu-se acuado e resolveu ir pra longe dali até que tivesse clareado as idéias. Porém, essa atitude de Sawyer deixou Ana-Lucia muito irritada e ela lançou um olhar de fúria para Cassidy:

- Eu não sei quem você é, nem de onde raios surgiu ou se já estava aqui na praia antes de eu sair daqui, mas fique sabendo de uma coisa, embora minha memória ainda esteja debilitada me lembro bem do que vivi com o Sawyer, ele é o pai do meu filho, o meu homem, não me importa nada quem você é!

- Ora, sua...- começou a dizer Cassidy, mas Libby a puxou pelo braço, dizendo:

- È melhor não se meter com Ana, você não a conhece!

Ana-Lucia se aproximou de Kate, ignorando todos aqueles olhares em cima dela e perguntou:

- Kate, onde fica a cabana do Sawyer, quero botar meu filho pra dormir.

- Fica no final da praia, a última cabana.- Kate respondeu.

- Eu levo você até lá!- ofereceu-se Libby sorrindo.

Ana olhou para ela e sentiu uma certa familiaridade em seu rosto.

- Eu a conheço?

- Claro que sim, Ana.Você é a minha melhor amiga nesse lugar.- respondeu Libby, olhando emocionada para James. – Seu bebê é tão lindo!

Ela olhou para a barriga de Libby e deu um sorriso.

- Venha comigo!- Ana acompanhou-a e Cassidy fez menção de segui-las, mas Kate interveio.

- Cassidy, deixe Ana em paz. Vamos esperar o Sawyer voltar e você conversa com ele.

- Não é justo Kate! Você me disse que ele está vivendo com ela, que assumiu seu filho, por que ele não fez o mesmo comigo?- lágrimas começavam a descer pelo rosto de Cassidy.

- Vem, vamos caminhar e conversar!- disse Kate com pena dela. – Jack, vou dar uma volta com Cassidy, daqui a pouco vou pra casa.

Jack assentiu e a beijou nos lábios, depois falou baixinho:

- Tô louco pra matar as saudades, amor!

- Eu também!

Lilly começou a chorar, procurando o seio de sua mãe com desespero.

- Oh meu amor, não chora! Vamos sentar nas pedras Cassie, tenho que amamentar minha filha.

Cassie a seguiu e elas caminharam para as pedras. A multidão se desfez e cansado, Jack começou a caminhar para sua cabana disposto a tirar um cochilo antes que Kate voltasse para casa, no entanto, antes que pudesse pôr os pés em casa viu Charlie e Hurley surgirem da floresta com uma mulher sangrando e desacordada nos braços. Shannon vinha logo ao lado deles, nervosa.

- Jack! Jack! Ainda bem que está aqui! Encontramos a Tina e ela está ferida!

- Tina!- ele exclamou perplexo.

Continua...


	24. A Bailarina e o Soldado de Chumbo II

A Bailarina e o Soldado de Chumbo parte II

- Preciso de panos limpos, e água quente agora mesmo!- bradou Jack quando Charlie e Hurley colocaram Tina desacordada e ensangüentada em cima de uma maca na enfermaria da praia. – E alguém chame a Sun pra me ajudar!

Charlie saiu correndo da enfermaria em direção à cabana de Sun e Jin. Jack examinou o ferimento de Tina e mexeu no machucado, uma boa quantidade de sangue escorreu e Hurley fez cara de pânico.

- Hurley, se não vai me ajudar é melhor sair daqui!

- Eu quero ajudar!- disse Shannon que estava parada à porta da enfermaria.

- Tem certeza que tem estômago pra isso?- indagou Jack, que ainda via Shannon como uma mulher frágil que necessitasse de cuidados constantes embora ela tivesse mudado e amadurecido muito na ilha.

- Sim, eu tenho. Tenho estômago pra muitas coisas.- respondeu ela, entrando na enfermaria.

**--**

**(Flashback)**

Ela sabia desde a primeira vez que olhara para Sabrina que aquela mulher a odiava e que jamais seria uma boa mãe para ela. Alimentou esse sentimento de raiva contra a madrasta por muitos anos ,embora tivesse aprendido a amar seu meio irmão Boone, a despeito da implicância que existia entre ambos.

Mas nada, absolutamente nada, a preparara para aquilo. Seu pai estava morto e não havia feito o testamento, Sabrina como sua esposa herdaria tudo e ela, mesmo sendo filha legítima de Adam Rutherford não herdaria nada. Estava na rua da amargura.

Boone oferecera dinheiro emprestado à ela, mas Shannon não aceitou. Ainda tinha seu orgulho próprio, ou pelo menos achava que tinha até aquela noite. As aulas de ballet não estavam rendendo o esperado, e ela tinha muitas contas a pagar, inclusive o aluguel do pequeno apartamento onde estava morando. Já estava chegando ao desespero quando recebeu aquela fatídica proposta.

Loreena Sutherland era uma de suas melhoras alunas da baby class de ballet, era uma garota alegre e adorável de sete anos. Tinha vindo há cerca de dois anos da Austrália, seu pai trabalhava em uma multinacional, era um homem até certo ponto atraente, mas que já estava beirando os cinqüenta anos.

Apesar de ser casado, desde o momento que vira Shannon na Academia de Ballet se interessara por ela e demonstrava isso sem o menor embaraço. Shannon não gostava das investidas dele, achava tudo muito irritante e fugia sempre que podia. Porém, tinha contas a pagar e não sabia mais o que fazer. Donald, esse era o nome dele, resolveu convidá-la para jantar uma tarde quando foi buscar Loreena no ballet.

Shannon sabia qual era o interesse dele, mesmo assim aceitou o convite. Tinha 19 anos, não era mais uma garota virgem e inocente, tivera três namorados desde os dezesseis, mas aquilo ia totalmente contra seus princípios, se é que ainda tinha algum.

Donald a levou a um restaurante caro no centro de Los Angeles, dentro de Hollywood e depois a convidou a ir à um hotel, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Shannon aceitou, mas quando eles adentraram o quarto do hotel estava em pânico, queria desistir de tudo naquele momento mesmo. Mas não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Ele a jogou numa enorme e confortável cama de casal, embora o colchão fosse macia, a Shannon pareceu que se deitava em um chão frio de pedra. Depois disso, Donald se despiu sem a menor cerimônia e arrancou as roupas de Shannon. Ela tentou gritar quando sentiu as ásperas e frias mãos dele em seu corpo quase imaculado, mas ele não parou, nem mesmo quando ela gritou.

Foi possuída de forma violenta, contra sua vontade e ninguém viria salvá-la. Quando tudo terminou, Donald tirou uma boa soma de sua carteira e depositou sobre o criado mudo como se ela fosse uma prostituta.

Shannon ficou lá na cama, nua, abraçando o próprio corpo e chorou por mais de uma hora depois que ele foi embora. Mas quando se acalmou, contou a soma que ele tinha lhe deixado, era um bom dinheiro, pagaria o aluguel e outras emergências.

Estava arrasada com o que tinha feito, mas precisava do dinheiro ou não sobreviveria sozinha.

**--**

**(Fim do Flashback)**

- Jin, senti tanto a sua falta!- murmurou Sun, beijando o marido, enquanto retirava a camisa dele.

- Eu também, querida, eu também.- ele murmurou de volta.

Jung dormia tranqüilo em seu bercinho, alheio aos acontecimentos ao seu redor. Sun empurrou Jin na cama e começou a beijar o pescoço dele. Mas uma voz desesperada vinda do lado de fora da cabana os parou antes que matassem sua fome de amor.

- Sun! Sun!- gritava Charlie do lado de fora da cabana.

Jin xingou em coreano e Sun ajeitou sua blusa que estava quase toda desabotoada para ir falar com Charlie. Abriu a cortina de entrada e o fitou com olhos interrogativos.

- O Jack precisa da sua ajuda lá na enfermaria. Nós encontramos a Tina, e ela está ferida porque você a acertou.

Sun alargou os olhos, e disse a Charlie:

- Estou indo agora mesmo, deixe-me só avisar ao Jin.

Entrou na cabana e falou com o marido em coreano.

- Encontraram a Tina, preciso ajudar o Jack na enfermaria, fui eu quem atirou nela.- sua voz soou pesarosa, com sentimento de culpa.

Mas Jin a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Não foi sua culpa, estava protegendo o acampamento.

- Cuide do Jung, volto assim que puder.

Jin assentiu. Sun saiu correndo de sua cabana rumo à enfermaria quando passou por Mr. Eko que acabava de vir da igreja e viu uma estranha movimentação ao redor da enfermaria.

- O que houve, Sun?- indagou.

- Encontraram a Tina e ela está ferida.

O coração dele bateu mais forte. Sua amada não estava morta então.

- Cristina...- murmurou e seguiu Sun até a enfermaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer já estava caminhando pela floresta havia algum tempo, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Chegou até à queda d'água e inevitavelmente lembrou-se dos divertidos banhos de cachoeira com Ana-Lucia. Ela estava na sua vida há quase três anos, ocupando um lugar que nenhuma outra mulher jamais ocupara. Mas a chegada de Cassidy tornara tudo confuso.

Começou a tirar a roupa, decidiu que tomaria um banho antes de ir para sua cabana e tentar uma conversa de esclarecimento com Ana-Lucia. Despiu a camisa, a calça e tirou os sapatos, entrando na água de cueca. A água fria trouxe-lhe uma sensação de conforto enquanto nadava vagarosamente à beira do lago.

- Cassidy...Ana-Lucia...Ana-Lucia...Cassidy...Ana-Lucia...- pronunciava para si mesmo o nome das duas mulheres e percebeu que dizia o nome de Ana mais vezes do que o de Cassidy. Não tinha dúvidas quanto à amá-la, sua confusão era apenas devido à como ficaria a situação dele na praia agora com duas mulheres e dois filhos. E ele sequer conhecia Clementine. Renegou-a uma vez, embora tivesse doado todo o dinheiro do golpe que dera para escapar da cadeia.

Mas agora seria incapaz de renegá-la se a visse, principalmente porque conhecia a felicidade de ser pai com James, amava seu filho, por que não poderia amar sua filha? Cassidy não precisaria fazer parte disso se ele resolvesse se aproximar da menina e ser o pai dela. No entanto, havia Ana-Lucia, como ela reagiria a isso? Ele não pretendia se separar dela de jeito nenhum.

Estava tão distraído que não notou o barulho de passos se aproximando do lago, só percebeu que não estava só quando saiu da água e passou a mão pelo próprio corpo, retirando o excesso de pingos molhados que lhe cobriam.

Debbie lhe deu um olhar malicioso quando se aproximou, os olhos verdes lembravam os de uma pantera se acercando de sua presa.

- Deborah!- ele exclamou quando a viu, chamando-a pelo nome ao invés de inventar-lhe um apelido. A garota era tão irritante que ele não queria perder tempo provocando-a.

- Fico feliz que esteja a salvo!- ela disse, sua voz soando provocativa aos ouvidos dele.

- Nem chegue perto de mim, senão eu irei até nosso honorável líder e vou contar que você me violentou.

- Fica calmo, cowboy, não vou fazer nada!- ela retrucou.

- Por que está aqui, então? Tem sorte que Ana ainda não se lembrou do que você fez, mas quando ela se lembrar e quiser te dar uns sopapos, saiba que eu não vou me opor e vou assistir você apanhar de camarote.

- È, me contaram que sua preciosa Ana está desmemoriada, pra mim ela continua arrogante como sempre. Mas não foi por causa dela que vim falar com você.

- E pra que veio?

- Sei que está confuso porque encontrou Cassidy na praia e eu vim aqui para ajudar a clarear suas idéias.

- Como?- ele indagou, vestindo as calças e procurando pela camisa.

- Cassidy é minha tia, sei que vai parecer uma coincidência bizarra, mas é verdade. E eu sei sobre tudo o que houve entre vocês e que você prometeu a ela voltar para Albuquerque e viverem como uma família. Mas não pôde cumprir sua promessa porque caímos nessa ilha.

- Como é? Você é sobrinha da Cassie?

- Isso mesmo.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

- E acha que por isso eu vou escolher ficar com sua tia e deixar Ana?

- Vocês tem uma filha!

- Também tenho um filho com Ana.

- Mas Clementine nasceu primeiro e você a negligenciou.

- O que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer não é da sua conta, garota! E se insistir nisso, contarei à sua tia o tipo de mulher que você é. Vou contar que tentou me seduzir, mesmo sabendo quem eu era ou vai me dizer que não sabia desde que caímos nessa ilha?

- Sim, eu sabia. E fui uma tola por ter me apaixonado por você e ter te seguido até Sidney. Mas muita coisa mudou nos últimos meses e agora que minha tia está aqui...

- Quer saber? Não me importo se sua tia está aqui, as coisas mudaram como você mesma disse, e eu estou com Ana e ficarei com ela.

Dizendo isso, Sawyer calçou os sapatos, já tinha terminado de vestir a camisa. Deu uma última olhada para Debbie e disse:

- Cuidado com os estupradores, menina!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy não parava de chorar e Kate tentava acalmá-la como uma boa amiga, ao mesmo tempo em que amamentava a filha.

- Eu disse a você Kate, não é justo! Eu amo o James!

- Sei que o ama.- disse Kate. – Mas eu quero que você compreenda um pouco o Sawyer também, nós nos tornamos amigos desde que caímos nessa ilha. Kate achou melhor omitir dela seu ligeiro affair com ele. – Ele e Ana se amam, muito. As coisas entre eles não começaram da forma convencional, mas eles aprenderem a se amar e a viver juntos, então...

- Acha que não tenho o direito de me interpor entre eles? E quanto à mim Kate? Vim parar nessa ilha e terei de passar o resto dos meus dias vendo o homem que eu amo com outra mulher sem lutar por ele?

- Cassie, não posso te dizer o que fazer, mas Ana também é minha amiga e eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que se você escolher lutar pelo Sawyer, terá uma adversária à altura.

- Não me importa, Kate! Estamos na selva, não estamos? Pois eu tenho o direito de lutar pelo James e é o que eu vou fazer.

Kate soltou um ligeiro gemido de desconforto e Cassidy perguntou o que houve.

- È Lilly, ela está mamando com muita vontade!- respondeu Kate. – Acho que tem medo que eu a deixe de novo.

Cassidy sorriu e olhou para a menina pequena, mamando, colada ao seio de sua mãe.

- Tem certeza que deseja travar uma batalha com Ana?

- Certeza absoluta. Ana não perde por esperar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E então, o que achou da cabana?- perguntou Libby a Ana se sentando em uma das antigas poltronas da Oceanic que Sawyer ainda conservava consigo. O peso de sua barriga estava cada dia maior e era um custo conseguir se sentar sozinha.

Ana-Lucia respondeu à pergunta dela com um sorriso de satisfação. A cabana era grande, maior que as outras que ela vira na praia. Estava muito bem organizada e havia uma confortável cama para dois feita com palha, almofadas e lençóis do avião, além de um lindo bercinho de balanço feito de madeira para James.

O bebê estava adormecido em seus braços e Ana o acomodou no bercinho, balançando-o quando o pequeno resmungou em seu sono.

- Shiiii..._duerme mi niño...duerme..._- Ana sussurrou suavemente. Quando notou que ele voltara a adormecer, sentou-se na cama e descalçou os sapatos.

- Nós não vivíamos juntos, eu e Sawyer, não é?

- Oh não, você tinha sua própria cabana embora Sawyer costumasse dormir com você todas as noites, era engraçado vê-lo se esgueirando pela praia até a sua cabana de madrugada. Mas depois que você sumiu, ele se empenhou em construir essa cabana para viver com você e o bebê. Jamais acreditou que estivesse morta.

Ana ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de perguntar:

- Essa mulher, Cassidy está falando a verdade sobre ela e Sawyer? Eles tem mesmo uma filha?

- Eu acho que sim, uma garotinha de três anos. Não temos a menor idéia como Cassidy veio parar aqui, um dia ela simplesmente apareceu se afogando no mar e Jack a salvou. Hoje de manhã, Shannon encontrou a filha dela, na floresta.

- Shannon?- Ana-Lucia pronunciou o nome porque lhe soou muito familiar.

- Sim, Shannon. Não se lembra dela também?

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Ana. – Libby, você disse que somos melhoras amiga, portanto acho que você deve saber muito sobre o Sawyer e eu.

- Sim, você me confidenciou algumas coisas, mas não muitas porque você sempre foi muito reservada, Ana.

- Você acha que o Sawyer seria capaz de me deixar por essa mulher?

- Amiga, não creio nisso.- respondeu Libby com sinceridade. – O Sawyer foi capaz de mover montanhas para encontrar você mesmo quando todos acreditavam que estava morta. Ele a ama, tenho certeza.

Ana assentiu, apesar da afirmativa de Libby sentia-se insegura e se Sawyer não a procurasse ainda àquela noite, se sentiria mais ainda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun adentrou a enfermaria seguida por Mr. Eko e viu Jack debruçado sobre o corpo de Tina coberto apenas com um lençol, apenas as pernas estavam expostas enquanto ele mexia no ferimento com a ajuda de um bisturi, pretendia remover a bala que estava incrustada na perna esquerda de Tina.

Ela começou a recobrar a consciência quando Jack fez o primeiro corte em sua perna e gemeu de dor, suas mãos tateando em busca de apoio. Ao vê-la desse jeito, ferida e vulnerável, Eko se aproximou dela e segurou-lhe a mão dando o apoio que ela precisava.

- Eu estou aqui, Cristina...- disse ele.

Jack estranhou o interesse a intimidade do padre para com a moça, mas nada disse a Eko, apenas falou a Sun:

- Me ajude, Sun! Segure-a porque isto vai doer!

Sun fez o que ele disse enquanto Shannon foi providenciar mais panos limpos e água quente para Jack. Quando ela saiu da enfermaria e foi até a fogueira onde iria esquentar a água ouviu um farfalhar de mato às suas costas.

Instintivamente virou-se na direção do barulho, havia uma faca escondida no bolso de seu jeans e ela não hesitaria usá-la. Preparou-se para o que viria, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando viu Sayid surgir da floresta algemado à Juliet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana virou de bruços na cama e não viu quando Sawyer entrou na cabana, estava cochilando. Uma chuvinha fina começou a cair e Sawyer parou diante da cama, observando-a. Ela havia tirado o jeans para ficar mais confortável e dormia sem lençol, só com uma camiseta. A cena era tentadora, suas curvas expostas á luz do luar que entrava pela janela.

Não havia dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos, ela era tudo o que ele precisava. Sem poder resistir debruçou-se sobre o corpo dela e ergueu-lhe a camiseta um pouco dando um beijo na linha da coluna.

Ana estremeceu levemente e ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro, seu longo cabelo cobriu-lhe as costas e ela virou-se de frente fitando os olhos azuis de Sawyer.

- Precisamos conversar, _cariño_.

Continua...


	25. A Bailarina e o Soldado de Chumbo III

A bailarina e o soldado de chumbo parte III

Passada um pouco da emoção que Shannon sentiu ao ver seu marido vivo, ela olhou para Juliet e indagou a si mesma o que eles faziam algemados. Sayid notou o semblante de dúvida no olhar dela, mas antes que explicasse à esposa o que tinha acontecido, as pessoas que se concentravam em frente à enfermaria para saber de Tina voltaram suas atenções para eles.

- Sayid!- Andrew exclamou, aproximando-se dele. – O que aconteceu? Pensamos que você não voltava mais.

Sayid ergueu o braço que estava algemado com o de Juliet, ela ainda não tinha pronunciado nenhuma palavra.

- Será que alguém pode conseguir algo para arrebentar isto?- indagou ele.

- Eu vou buscar o machado.- disse Michael, dirigindo-se à sua cabana, tão curioso quanto todos os presentes para saber o que acontecera com Sayid para estar algemado à Juliet.

- Shannon, e a água quente?- indagou Aline, à porta da enfermaria. Durante a busca por Tina, a brasileira tinha ido procurar na direção contrária a de seus companheiros, e só a pouco retornara. Ela e Desmond ainda não tinham trocado nenhuma palavra, apenas se olharam e sorriram. Ela estava preocupada, porque não sabia como ficaria seu relacionamento agora que Tina voltara para a comunidade.

- Alguém sabe da Debbie?- indagou Rose em meio às pessoas, mas ninguém sabia, apenas balançavam a cabeça em negativa. – Oh Deus, por onde anda essa menina? Já estou começando a ficar preocupada.

- Eu posso ir procurá-la.- ofereceu-se Steve.

- Eu vou com você.- disse Pedro.

Nikki olhou para ele com ar desconfiado, e comentou maldosamente:

- Acho que ela estaria mais segura com os ursos na floresta do que com você, Pedro.

Ele ia responder à provocação, mas Paulo que estava bem ao lado dela, colocou-se diante de Pedro com ar ameaçador. Ele deu meio-volta, seguindo Steve para dentro da floresta em busca de Debbie.

Shannon foi até Aline e levou a água quente que Jack tinha pedido para cuidar de Tina, e ficou na porta da enfermaria sem abraçar Sayid, embora fosse o que mais desejasse. Ele se sentiu mal porque sua esposa ainda estava magoada com ele, e estar algemado à Juliet também não ajudava.

Michael trouxe o machado e conseguiu arrebentar sem problemas a corrente que os prendia. Quando se viu livre das algemas, Sayid esfregou o braço dolorido. Juliet fez o mesmo, mas seu braço sangrava um pouco.

- Cara, como foi que vocês ficaram algemados?- perguntou Michael.

Juliet olhou para Sayid, esperando que o iraquiano contasse que foi ela quem os algemou visando a confiança dele, mas surpreendeu-se quando Sayid falou:

- Eu não sei Michael, a última coisa que me lembro, é de estar amarrado em uma estufa e sentir cheiro de gás tóxico, depois disso acordei algemado com Juliet.- ele olhou para ela, e Juliet tratou de confirmar a história dele.

- Eu também não me lembro de nada, só de estar na casa do Ben com vocês e depois, quando aquela confusão toda começou e veio o gás, eu apaguei e acordei na floresta algemada ao Sayid.

- Que coisa estranha!- exclamou Michael. – Eu acordei à beira de um precipício, se o Jack e os outros não tivessem aparecido...

- Vocês podem me dar licença?- indagou Sayid, agoniado para falar com Shannon.

- Sim, é claro.- respondeu Michael e quando Sayid se afastou ele começou a fazer um sem fim de perguntas para Juliet, que respondeu a tudo com monossílabos, finalmente se despedindo e indo cuidar de seus ferimentos em sua cabana quando ele disse a ela que Jack estava muito ocupado cuidando de Tina na enfermaria.

Dentro da enfermaria, Jack conseguiu remover a bala da perna de Tina, felizmente o tiro não pegara profundamente. Sun estava ao lado dele, ajudando-o a suturar o corte, condoendo-se de culpa e Shannon segurava a mão da amiga tentando dar-lhe algum apoio. Aline estava ao lado dela, pronta a ajudar se fosse necessário. Eko assistia tudo a um canto com uma expressão indecifrável.

De repente, Tina abriu os olhos verdes, arregalando-os para Jack. Estava tremendo e sentindo dor.

- Fique calma.- pediu Jack terminando de suturar o corte. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas as palavras dele não a acalmaram, ao invés disso, ela deu um grito histérico e empurrou todos para longe dela. Sun tentou segurar-lhe a perna, para que a sutura não se desfizesse, mas apenas os braços fortes de Eko conseguiram contê-la.

- Quem são vocês? Quem são vocês?- ela gritava, desesperada.

No entanto, ao sentir os braços firmes de Eko ao redor de si e fitar os olhos castanhos e profundos dele, ela se acalmou e balbuciou:

- E-ko!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer caminhou pela cabana iluminada com uma lamparina improvisada e sorriu ao ver o bebê James, dormindo quietinho, chupando o dedo dentro do bercinho de balanço que ele construíra com alguma ajuda de Locke.

- Parece que James aprovou o berço.- comentou ele.

- È!- foi tudo o que ela disse.

Ele limpou a garganta. Quando entrou na cabana tinha dito que precisavam conversar, mas agora não sabia como começar.

- _Chica_...

- Fale logo, Sawyer!- ela exigiu com seriedade, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Ao vê-la falando com ele daquele jeito, cheia de autoridade, Sawyer sentiu-se feliz porque lhe pareceu por alguns momentos que nunca tinham se separado, que Ana não tinha passado tanto tempo fora e sem memória.

- Eu não sei como Cassidy veio parar aqui.- pronto, falou a primeira frase e se sentiu um pouco aliviado.

- Então ela não estava aqui desde o acidente? Não estava no avião?- ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Não, não estava!

- Ela é sua esposa?

- Não.

- Mas vocês tem uma filha?

- Sim.

- Você vivia com ela antes do acidente de avião?

- É uma longa história, Ana.

- Eu tenho tempo.- Ana respondeu, falando sempre em voz baixa para não acordar seu filho. – Porque James Ford, se essa mulher for sua esposa e esteve com a filha no avião, e você...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ana!- Sawyer bradou em voz alta, irritado e instintivamente ela olhou para o berço de James, o menino se mexeu e fez uma careta de choro com os olhos fechados.

- Cala boca, caipira dos infernos!- disse ela, mantendo a voz baixa, mas o tom não foi nada amigável.

Correu até o berço do filho, balançou-o e sussurrou-lhe uma canção de ninar até que o semblante zangado da criança desaparecesse e ele voltasse a dormir em sono profundo.

- James Ford, caipira dos infernos...- ele comentou em voz baixa dessa vez. – Está começando a se lembrar de todos os nomes, querida.

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – E também de quem você é, portanto acho bom me explicar direitinho essa história com essa mulher se não quiser dormir na areia da praia hoje.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, desalinhando-os, demonstrando o quanto estava nervoso. Ana também estava nervosa, seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e o peito subindo e descendo.

- Aliás, onde você estava?- ela indagou olhando para uma mancha molhada na calça dele.

- Eu estava no lago, tomando banho.- ele respondeu dando de ombros, sem mencionar sua breve conversa com Debbie. – Baby...- ele tentou novamente, uma conversa amigável com ela. – Me desculpe ter saído correndo daquele jeito, mas fiquei nervoso com a situação, não é fácil ter duas mulheres te pedindo explicações.

- Então que tal começar a esclarecer as coisas pra mim?

- Farei isso, se você relaxar e não ficar me interrompendo, certo, c_upcake_?

Ela nada respondeu, esperou que ele falasse:

- Conheci a Cassidy, três anos atrás no Novo México. Ela estava separada do marido não tinha muito tempo, nos conhecemos em um bar. Naquela época, eu vivia de um ofício não muito honesto...

- Você era um golpista...- ela se lembrou, Kate lhe contara tudo sobre isso há algum tempo atrás quando elas começaram a ficar amigas.

- Sim.- ele assentiu. – E a Cassie tinha recebido uma bolada do marido. Mas era muito esperta, se eu desse um de meus golpes convencionais ela não cairia. Então, eu a seduzi e nós ficamos juntos, daí comecei a dar o golpe nela, fingi que estava dando o golpe e ela se achou muito esperta por descobrir a respeito e no final das contas ficamos dando golpe juntos, ela sempre dizendo que não tinha nenhum dinheiro e que era feliz comigo na vida de golpes, mas eu sabia que uma hora ela ia me contar sobre o dinheiro que ela tinha recebido do ex-marido.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha, e continuou ouvindo a história:

- Um dia a Cassidy chegou pra mim e disse que queria dar o grande golpe, o último para nós podermos desfrutar de uma boa vida no México, de preferência. Eu disse a ela que para darmos um grande golpe precisaríamos de muito dinheiro e como você pode deduzir ela caiu direitinho, me falou da grana. Mas o que ela não contava era com a minha esperteza, então uma tarde eu cheguei em casa pedindo perdão e dizendo a ela, que ela era o golpe e que se não fugíssemos meu comparsa nos mataria; acontece que o meu comparsa era um tremendo idiota e não seria nada difícil se livrar dele, mas Cassidy não sabia disso e eu a mandei para um hotel me esperar com o dinheiro enquanto resolvíamos as coisas, e ela me obedeceu, muito assustada e foi embora levando o dinheiro, achando que eu a amava. No entanto, o dinheiro não estava com ela, estava comigo e eu fugi com tudo depois de passar meses com ela.

- Como pôde ter feito isso?- Ana-Lucia perguntou.

- As coisas eram muito diferentes naquela época, amor. E eu subestimei a Cassie, ela me entregou pros tiras e algum tempo depois eu fui preso enquanto almoçava em um restaurante, a situação foi muito embaraçosa se quer saber. Fui preso em LA por uma Capitã da polícia chamada Raquel Cortez.

Ana-Lucia ficou gelada ao escutar aquele nome.

- Você disse Raquel Cortez?

- Sim, você a conheceu? Sabe, ás vezes me esqueço que você era policial.

- Sim, eu a conheci.- admitiu Ana, a lembrança pulando na sua mente. – Raquel Cortez é minha mãe.

Dessa vez foi Sawyer quem ficou gelado.

- O quê? Você é a filha da Capitã M? Eu não acredito!

- Capitã M?

- Sim, era como eu costumava chamá-la e ela me chamava de James Bond porque eu trabalhei para ela durante algum tempo enquanto estive na prisão. Uma mulher excepcional, devo dizer.

- Trabalhou para ela? Como isso?

- Bom, talvez eu não deva lhe contar sobre isso, já que imagino que sua mãe nunca te contou. Mas, posso lhe dar uma idéia da situação sem quebrar a promessa que fiz a Raquel de manter nosso trato em sigilo absoluto.

- Estamos numa ilha, droga! Você pode me contar!

- Docinho, sua mãe foi a única pessoa pra quem eu não menti, e pretendo manter as coisas dessa forma. Mas posso dizer a você que fizemos um trato quando fui preso.

- Alguém fez muito mal a ela no passado e ela queria se vingar, e aparentemente minha ajuda seria importante para ela conseguir seu intento. Mas o acordo incluía que eu ficasse preso algum tempo e tentasse fazer outro acordo com o diretor corrupto da prisão para sair de lá.

- Se você tinha que ficar preso, por que ajudou minha mãe?

- Porque a vingança dela, por uma louca coincidência também era a minha, queríamos nos vingar da mesma pessoa.

- E quem é essa pessoa?

- Em respeito à Raquel, não posso contar a você, mas o fato é que aceitei o acordo, fui preso, fiz um acordo com o diretor da prisão e depois fui solto. Mas antes de sair da cadeia, Cassidy me procurou para me contar sobre a menina. Fiquei tão chocado com a notícia que a minha reação foi renegá-la.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas quando saí da prisão recebi um bom dinheiro pelos meus serviços de golpista prestados ao diretor do presídio, e doei o dinheiro para minha filha. Sei que não era a melhor forma de ser o pai dela, mas no início foi só o que pude fazer. Eu e sua mãe tínhamos ficado amigos e ela estava sempre falando de você. Isso de alguma maneira me fez querer conhecer minha filha.

- E você foi conhecê-la?

- Sim. Cassie estava vivendo com ela em Albuquerque e antes de eu ir pra Sidney, onde eu possivelmente encontraria a pessoa a quem eu e sua mãe queríamos, fui vê-la. Ela era só um bebezinho e foi muito emocionante conhecê-la. Eu não tinha nada na vida naquela época e prometi à Cassie que quando voltasse para os Estados Unidos eu iria viver com ela.

- Oh Deus, e ela ainda o está esperando!- exclamou Ana, compreendendo toda a situação.

- Sim, ela está me esperando há quase três anos.

Ana sentiu seu coração apertado, mas tinha que perguntar:

- Então, está aqui para me dizer que irá cumprir sua promessa, que irá voltar pra ela e sua filha? Sawyer, você a ama?- ela falou aquelas palavras com um pouco desespero, não conseguiu disfarçar. Tinha sido muito difícil viver sem ele aqueles cinco meses, e ela não queria perdê-lo de novo.

- Não baby, vim aqui dizer que quero você. Achei que amava a Cassidy, mas o que eu sentia era culpa por tê-la enganado e renegado nossa filha, mas eu amo você desde que me violentou na floresta.- ele disse com ar divertido.

- O quê?- ela indagou.

- Você não se lembra, de como me jogou no chão e me beijou como uma ninfa, tudo por causa de uma arma?

As imagens deles juntos se amando na floresta vieram à mente de Ana e ela sorriu, lembrando-se.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Não consegui parar de pensar em você depois disso e ficava desejando que você viesse me atacar, como vingança...

O coração de Sawyer acelerou e certa parte de seu corpo começou a receber sangue a mais ao reviver mentalmente seu interlúdio com ela na floresta.

- Eu costumava perguntar a sua mãe quando a conheceria, ela dizia que era perigoso porque poderíamos nos apaixonar, e ela não queria sua filha louca por um charmoso golpista. E eu dizia a ela, que isso significava que éramos almas gêmeas.

- Vem cá!- ela sussurrou, louca para beijá-lo.

Sawyer se aproximou dela e tomou-lhe a boca, beijando-a. Ana o abraçou e reclamou quando sentiu as calças molhadas dele.

- Tira isso!

Ele sorriu e tirou rapidamente toda a roupa, ficando completamente nu e para o delírio de Ana, com a masculinidade ereta. Ana mediu-o dos pés à cabeça, ainda mais desinibida do que da última vez que estiveram juntos no esconderijo da casa de barco.

- Temos que consumar nosso amor na nossa nova casa...- ele disse se aproximando dela na cama. Observou sua face na penumbra da cabana, mechas de cabelo negro emolduravam-lhe o rosto bonito. A camiseta de cor bege e tecido fino deixava entrever o contorno dos seios, as pontas dos mamilos e a sombra ao redor.

Ana percebeu que ele estava admirando seu corpo e tirou a blusa a colocando de lado, chamando seu amor para junto de si.

- O que você quer fazer com o seu dengo?- ela perguntou, sedutora.

- Quero beijar meu dengo, cada pedacinho desse corpo que eu amo!

Ela sorriu e abriu os braços para ele em um claro convite, tão feliz que mal podia se conter. Feliz por ele querê-la, feliz por não tê-la abandonado. Beijaram-se. Ana amava aquela boca úmida e quente tomando a sua. Tão diferente de beijar Benjamin Linus, estremeceu ligeiramente ao se lembrar do beijo dele e Sawyer percebeu isso.

- O que foi?- ele se afastou ligeiramente dela. – Por que estremeceu?

- Porque você tem esse efeito em mim.- ela respondeu, não deixava de ser verdade. Estremecia por Sawyer de uma forma muito diferente do que com Ben. – Amor...-ela sussurrou, apertando-se contra ele, os seios roçando-lhe o peito, deixando-o louco.

Com ambas as mãos ele pegou seus seios, as pontas dos dedos apertando os mamilos endurecidos, beijando com muito carinho todo o rosto dela, queixo, testa e lábios.

Ana-Lucia deitou na cama e Sawyer a seguiu, deitando-se por cima dela. Beijou-lhe os seios e sentiu-a arquear os quadris embaixo dele.

- Você é toda minha, _chica_...

Ana sentia seu corpo queimando com uma necessidade insuportável de senti-lo dentro dela e o puxou pelos quadris, dizendo:

- Temos tempo para os carinhos, meu amor, mas agora cowboy, só quero você me preenchendo, sem parar...até me enlouquecer...

Sawyer deu uma mordida vigorosa no pescoço de Ana, fazendo-a dar um gemido alto.

- O bebê, _muchacha, _ não se esqueça do bebê.

Ela assentiu controlando a própria necessidade de extravasar seu prazer, e exigiu em voz baixa:

- Termine de me despir, preciso de você!

- Sim...também preciso de você!- ele respondeu, retirando rapidamente a calcinha dela, antes de se posicionar entre as coxas macias de Ana e afundar no calor molhado da feminilidade dela.

Ana-Lucia equilibrou as pernas às costas dele, antes de descê-las, entrelaçando-as ao redor da cintura masculina. Segurou um grito de prazer quando sentiu a dura penetração, lembrando-se de que seu anjinho dormia tranqüilo na cabana com eles.

- Nunca vou te deixar...- Sawyer sussurrou, durante seus impulsos no corpo dela, vibrando de excitação e desejo.

Ana gemeu e mordeu o pescoço dele para conter outro grito. Eles rolaram na cama e Ana ficou por cima, mantendo o ritmo e os impulsos do corpo dele dentro do seu.

- Oh amor, devagar, não quero que escape...- ela comentou maliciosa e riu.

Sawyer riu também e apertou os quadris dela, antes de beijá-la profundamente. À porta da cabana, Cassidy ouviu os gemidos abafados e os risos cúmplices do casal. Depois de conversar com Kate, decidiu tentar conversar com Sawyer, mas quando chegou à cabana dele, ouviu o que não queria. A rústica construção não era à prova de som. Cabisbaixa, decidiu ir para a cabana onde estava vivendo, cuidar de Clementine. Tentaria falar com Sawyer pela manhã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E a Tina?- indagou Kate quando Jack entrou exausto na cabana, limpando o suor da testa. – Ela está bem? Conseguiu tirar a bala?

- Sim.- respondeu ele, tirando a camisa suada e a jogando num canto da cabana. – Mas ela está estranha, não se lembra de ninguém a não ser do Eko.

- Do Eko?- Kate estranhou.

- Sim, quando eu estava cuidando da perna dela, Tina acordou e ficou histérica, mas ao ver Eko pareceu se acalmar e foi por isso que eu consegui terminar tudo, tirar a bala e fazer o curativo. Quando eu terminei, o Eko a levou para a cabana da Aline, ela prometeu cuidar dela, dei-lhe alguns antibióticos para dar à Tina e pela manhã vou vê-la.

- Estranho esse comportamento dela em relação ao Sr. Eko, talvez eles fossem mais amigos do que a gente sabia. Jack, onde acha que Tina esteve sempre todo?

- Eu não sei, Kate. Espero que possamos descobrir logo, fico pensando se a volta dela para a comunidade não seria uma estratégia de nossos inimigos.

- Talvez.- ela concordou. – Mas você mesmo me disse tudo o que aconteceu na Vila deles, Benjamin Linus sumiu e algumas pessoas do grupo dele morreram. Para onde ele terá ido com o resto de seu grupo? Talvez Juliet saiba.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nem sabemos onde Juliet está.

- Ela já voltou para a comunidade Jack, enquanto você cuidava da Tina, ela e o Sayid. Eu a vi na praia.

- Sério? Preciso falar com ela, saber o que aconteceu.- ele se abaixou para pegar a camisa suada do chão.

Kate franziu o cenho, irritada.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou falar com Juliet, mas volto logo.

- JACK CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD, você não VAI!- Kate gritou as palavras.

- Como é?

- Acabamos de chegar, Jack.- ela protestou. – Eu estou exausta, ainda não comi nada, estou louca por um banho e a Lilly não me deixou um instante sequer desde que a peguei no colo, só consegui fazê-la dormir há cinco minutos e você, mal chega em casa e já vai sair de novo, ainda mais para falar com a Juliet? Será que não dá pra esperar até amanhã de manhã?

- Kate...

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI!- ela gritou outra vez, acordando Lilly. A menina começou a chorar desolada dentro do bercinho.

- Você a acordou, Kate!- disse ele, nervoso.

- Isso não está dando certo...- falou ela, indo buscar a filha que chorava em altos brados no berço.

Kate tirou Lilly do berço e acalentou a filha, cantarolando palavras ininteligíveis, mas a menina estava com o rostinho vermelho e não dava sinais de que ia se acalmar.

- Não chora, querida, não chora...

Jack estendeu os braços para Kate:

- Me deixe tentar!

- Não, eu posso...

- Me deixe tentar, Kate.- ele pediu com a voz mansa e ela entregou a menina à ele.

Jack a segurou, embalando-a junto ao peito nu. Lilly parecia ainda menor nos braços musculosos de seu pai.

- Por que todo esse choro, boneca? Papai e mamãe estão aqui...não chore...- Lilly começou a se acalmar aos poucos no colo de Jack. Kate sorriu levemente, ele parecia ainda mais perfeito com a filha nos braços. Sem perceber, começou a chorar, baixinho.

- Kate, o que foi?- Jack perguntou, ainda ninando a pequena Lilly. Ela agora estava quieta, mas com os olhinhos bem abertos fitando seu pai. Seus pequenos olhos eram uma bela mistura de castanho e verde. O lado direito era mais esverdeado que o esquerdo fazendo um curioso contraste.

- Eu tento, mas não sou uma boa mãe pra ela, não consigo nem acalmá-la. Achei que estivesse me saindo bem, mas não estou.

- Você está sim Kate, não diga isso!

- Você não tem idéia de como eu me sinto, ela é tão pequena, tão frágil! Eu sou a mãe dela e é minha total responsabilidade cuidar-lhe para que cresça feliz e saudável, mas não sei como fazer isso Jack. Eu tenho medo de ser uma mãe negligente como minha mãe foi comigo.

- Não pense assim...olha só pra ela, é perfeita Kate!

Kate acariciou o cabelo da filha.

- Já reparou que os olhos dela são de cores diferentes? É raro, mas nossa filha tem, porque é especial. A nossa princesa da ilha! Pegue-a, ela está bem calminha agora.

Kate sorriu e pegou Lilly dos braços dele com cuidado.

- Jack, não posso fazer isso sozinha, preciso de você.

- Você não está sozinha, estou aqui com você baby. Não vou a lugar nenhum, eu posso falar com a Juliet pela manhã. Vem cá!

Kate deitou a cabeça no ombro de Jack e ele a abraçou pela cintura, envolvendo ela e a filha. Inegavelmente eram uma família, Kate só precisava se acostumar com aquilo, se acostumar ao fato de que agora não estava mais sozinha, que pertencia à um lar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não vai falar comigo, Shannon?- Sayid indagou quando finalmente tomou coragem para entrar em sua cabana e falar com Shannon. Era muito fácil ser um soldado e lidar com grandes batalhas e inimigos, mas extremamente mais difícil lidar com sua esposa.

Ela estava quieta, deitada na cama, de costas para a porta, com o olhar pensativo. Vestia uma camisola de seda cor-de-rosa, uma das roupas que ainda conserva de sua antiga mala. Não se virou quando o marido entrou na cabana e também não lhe disse qualquer coisa. Algumas lágrimas marcavam seu rosto, ela tinha chorado e muito àquela noite depois que saiu da enfermaria onde Jack cuidava de Tina.

**(Flashback)**

--

Uma vez na televisão, ela tinha ouvido dizer que a fome doía. Que milhões de pessoas morriam de fome nos países pobres da Àfrica e outras regiões. Shannon sempre tivera tudo, nunca passara fome. Essa dor lhe era desconhecida até agora.

Sentiu o estômago se retorcer enquanto andava de um lado a outro do pequeno quarto alugado onde morava. O aluguel tinha vencido há duas semanas e o senhorio não parava de lhe cobrar. Não sabia como iria pagá-lo, o dinheiro não dava mais nem pra comer, ainda não tinha tomado o café aquela manhã enquanto esperava ansiosamente por Boone. Talvez ele lhe trouxesse boas notícias, tinha ido falar com a mãe dele sobre a possibilidade de um empréstimo financeiro para ela, já que não tinha conseguido nada da última vez em que fora falar com a madrasta.

Tentando conter a ansiedade, ligou a TV. Ainda não a tinha vendido porque fora um presente de seu pai e ela não conseguia se desfazer das coisas que ele tinha lhe dado, como sentia sua falta!

Na TV exibiam um telejornal.

" _Foi preso pela polícia esta tarde o golpista James Ford, mais conhecido como Sawyer. Ele vinha dando golpes em mulheres casadas há quase dois anos e saindo ileso com o dinheiro de suas vítimas. Sua última vítima, que não quis ser identificada o denunciou pelo roubo de uma exímia quantia de dinheiro. Ford será julgado e provavelmente pegará uma pena de 2 a 5 anos de prisão por fraude, falsidade ideológica e roubo. A Capitão da Polícia Civil de LA, Raquel Cortez é quem está cuidando do caso e fez a prisão com o Detetive John Weasley e demais policias do distrito por volta de meio dia e meia num restaurante comum da vigésima avenida."_

Shannon observou o homem alto na TV sendo levado algemado para o carro de polícia, não pôde ver seu rosto mas lhe pareceu bem afeiçoado. Um golpista, uma pessoa que usa de artimanhas para enganar aos outros e se dar bem. Quem sabe se tornar uma golpista não seria a solução para seus problemas imediatos? Não que pretendesse viver de aplicar golpes, mas não sentiria nenhum remorso em aplicar um golpe em Sabrina e reaver tudo o que era seu.

" – _Capitã Cortez, foi muito difícil solucionar esse caso? Acredito que a prisão de James Ford tenha sido um bônus para a polícia?- indagou o repórter na TV, a uma mulher de meia-idade, rosto bonito e jovem, usando o uniforme da polícia._

_- O testemunho da última vítima de golpe do Ford foi crucial para conseguirmos fazer a prisão, e sim foi um bônus porque James Ford está há muito tempo enganando mulheres, e finalmente nos o temos em custódia."_

Shannon ouviu batidas na porta e desligou a televisão. Boone tinha acabado de chegar.

- Hey!- ele disse, abraçando-a e beijando-a na fronte quando entrou.

- Oi, Boone.- Shannon respondeu correspondendo ao carinho do meio-irmão.

Ele entrou, tirou o casaco e se sentou em um pequeno sofá de couro, Shannon puxou uma cadeira e sentou de frente para ele.

- E então, falou com ela?- Shannon indagou, esperançosa.

- Ela disse não.- ele respondeu com pesar.

- Ai, eu não acredito!- exclamou Shannon, pensando em desespero no que ia fazer. Não podia repetir mais o que tinha feito no hotel com o pai de uma de suas alunas, não era uma prostituta. Tentara uma outra vez, com outro pai, mas não foi capaz de fazê-lo de novo, só lhe restava uma opção: - Boone, me deixe morar algum tempo com você em Nova York, pra eu não perder esse estágio de balé, só até eu arranjar alguma coisa.

- Não vou mais pra Nova York, Shannon. Minha mãe quer abrir uma filial da loja de roupas de casamento em Sidney, na Austrália. Eu aceitei ir pra lá e tomar conta de tudo.

- Desgraçado!- ela gritou.

- Shannon, eu posso te ajudar. È só me dizer quanto precisa, eu posso inventar alguma coisa pra minha mãe...

- Não quero seu dinheiro, vá embora daqui! Vá embora daqui!- ela bateu com os punhos cerrados no peito dele.

- Eu quero te ajudar...

- Então vá embora!

--

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Vá embora, Sayid!- disse Shannon quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela na cama. Ele cheirava a sabonete, tinha acabado de tomar um banho. Não quis ir ver Shannon antes, sujo como estava de sua aventura na floresta, mas aparentemente ela interpretara a demora dele de outra forma.

- Não, não irei embora.- ele respondeu. – Não irei embora porque estou louco de saudades de você e preciso senti-la em meus braços. Eu te amo, diga que ainda me ama, Shannon.

- Por que estava algemado com a Juliet?- ela indagou, sentando-se na cama.

Sayid pensou duas vezes se contava a verdade a ela, mas sabia como sua esposa era teimosa, tão teimosa quanto ele mesmo. Juliet merecia um pouco de confiança depois do que passaram na floresta afinal e ele resolveu dar isso a ela, mantendo a versão da história que contara a Michael.

- Passamos por muita coisa antes de chegarmos à Vila dos Outros. Eu fui preso por Benjamin Linus, me acorrentaram em uma estufa. Na noite em que o grupo do Jack chegou à Vila houve um vazamento de gás, depois disso eu e a Juliet acordamos algemados na floresta. Não sabemos como fomos parar lá, só pode ter sido um jogo sádico daquele homem, por que outro motivo eu estaria algemado à ela?

Shannon franziu o cenho: - Sim, que outro motivo? Afinal você nunca confiou nela, Yd.

- E ainda não confio.- ele disse depois de alguns segundos. Era verdade, não confiava inteiramente, mas também já não acreditava que ela fosse uma pessoa tão ruim assim. – Shannon, senti tantas saudades, pensava em você o tempo todo, não queria que tivéssemos brigado.

Ela se jogou nos braços dele, beijando-o.

- Não me deixe mais Sayid, não posso ficar sem você.

- Não, eu não a deixarei mais, isso é uma promessa, meu amor. Se eu tiver de partir para qualquer lugar, eu a levarei comigo.

Eles se deitaram na cama, morrendo de desejo um pelo outro. Não faziam amor desde sua última briga e Shannon estava louca para sentir o calor do corpo do marido outra vez.

Sayid a despiu devagar, admirando as formas delicadas de sua amada, cobrindo o corpo dela de beijos à medida que a despia. Shannon se agarrou a ele, como se pudesse sufocá-lo de tanto amor, jamais amara alguém como amava Sayid. Ele era tudo pra ela, sem ele estaria completamente sozinha naquela ilha.

- Me beija...me beija_, habib_...- ela dizia enquanto o corpo dele a tomava com gentileza, Sayid era um amante muito carinhoso, a tratava como se ela fosse uma princesa.

- Eu te amo, Shannon, te amo...

O momento era perfeito, Shannon se sentia segura de novo fazendo amor nos braços do marido, a única coisa que faltava para sua completa felicidade naquele lugar era poder conceber um filho, uma criança para uni-los ainda mais.

- Eu queria tanto ter um filho...- as palavras escaparam de seus lábios e Sayid se impulsionou com mais força dentro dela.

Ouviu o que ela disse, mas nada podia fazer quanto a isso além de amá-la durante incansáveis noites. Quase três anos naquela ilha e Shannon não concebia, o tiro acidental que levara de Ana-Lucia deveria tê-la deixado estéril, mas se um dia saíssem daquela ilha teriam um filho, procurariam médicos. Um dia sua amada seria mãe, e ele faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sawyer! Sawyer!

Ele enterrou a cabeça no colchão de palha, coberto por um grosso cobertor. Era impressão sua ou alguém o chamava fora de sua cabana? Tentou ignorar os gritos, mas eles aumentaram a medida em que tentava continuar dormindo.

- James...- ele ouviu a voz rouca de Ana-Lucia sussurrar, seu timbre de voz parecia ainda mais rouco pela manhã. – Acho que estão te chamando lá fora!

- Droga!- ele reclamou, afastando gentilmente a perna de Ana que estava enroscada por cima da sua.

Com os cabelos desgrenhados, cara de sono e nu da cintura pra cima ele apareceu à janela de sua cabana para ver Jin e Bernard parados lá na frente, segurando redes e lanças improvisadas para pescar.

- _Son of a bitch!_- Sawyer exclamou irritado. – Isso lá é hora de acordar um pai de família?

- Viemos te convidar pra pescar!

- Muito gentil de vocês lembrarem de mim, mas eu ainda não estou acordado, portanto...

- Baby...- Ana o chamou e ele voltou-se para ela na cama, a completa nudez coberta apenas com um lençol. – Eu gostaria de peixe para o almoço.

- Mesmo?

- Aham. Vou ficar muito feliz se você trouxer peixe pra mim.- ela respondeu esfregando os olhos.

Ele olhou de volta para Bernard e Jin.

- Certo, vou com vocês!- disse Sawyer fechando a cortina da janela de sua cabana. Lá dentro, começou a procurar por suas roupas.

- Você viu Jin? Nunca pensei que fosse ver o Sawyer tão disposto a fazer a vontade de alguém.

- Sawyer, apaixonado!- disse Jin, com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando Sawyer já estava completamente vestido, Ana perguntou a ele:

- Vai falar com a Cassidy hoje?- ela não queria parecer insegura, mas o ciúme não a deixava em paz.

- Vou.- respondeu ele. – Após o almoço e quero ver minha filha também. Eu espero que não se importe que eu...

- Que conviva com sua filha? Não Sawyer, eu não me importo.

Ele se aproximou dela e deu beijinhos estalados em seus lábios, saindo em seguida para encontrar Bernard e Jin.

- Hey, Bernie, me contaram que você levou uma facada do Scott!- comentou ele.

- Steve!- respondeu Bernard.

- Scott, morto!- disse Jin.

- Sim, o Steve! Você é forte, cara! Como sobreviveu a isso?

Ana ainda ouviu as vozes dos três homens se afastando, mas acabou caindo no sono outra vez. Quando acordou, o sono estava alto no céu e James estava acordado, fazendo barulhinhos dentro do berço.

Ela sorriu e se levantou da cama. Havia uma pilha de roupas antigas dela a um canto da cabana, se vestiu e foi até o filho.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

- Dadadada...babebi...- respondeu James, com um sorriso. – Mamamama...

- Oh sim é a mamamama..- ela imitou a linguagem do filho e o tirou do bercinho, abraçando-o e beijando-o. – Quer tomar, banho? Hum, um banho bem gostoso com a mamãe?

Ana-Lucia perguntou às pessoas onde era o riacho mais próximo. Levou o bebê até lá e se banhou com ele. Depois voltou à cabana, amamentou-o, e comeu algumas frutas. Quando o bebê resolveu tirar uma pequena soneca, Ana aproveitou para lavar algumas roupas. Encontrou Rose no girou e as duas entabularam uma agradável conversa, Ana se lembrava da gentil senhora.

No entanto, meia-hora depois, quando estava espremendo na tina de madeira as últimas fraldas de James para estender ouviu o filho chorar muito alto dentro da cabana. Teve uma sensação ruim e seu coração bateu disparado enquanto ela largava tina com força no chão e corria para dentro de casa. Rose a seguiu.

- James!- Ana entrou gritando na cabana e estacou quando viu Cassidy segurando seu filho. Os olhos de Ana-Lucia cresceram de ódio. – O que você está fazendo aqui com meu filho?

- Eu não fiz nada.- respondeu Cassidy. – Eu apenas tive curiosidade em vê-lo, eu juro!

Ana caminhou em direção à Cassidy como se pretendesse fuzilá-la.

- Ana, tenha calma!- pediu Rose.

- Me dá o meu filho!- ordenou Ana e Cassidy entregou o bebê que chorava para sua mãe. – Shiii.._no llores mi niño, es tu mama..._ – ela fitou Cassidy. – Ponha-se daqui pra fora agora mesmo!

- Vamos, Cassie!- pediu Rose e Cassie deixou a cabana.

Depois que as duas saíram, Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama, acalentando seu filho, murmurando para si mesma:

- Não importa quem ela seja! Não vai tocar no meu filho!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Onde é que estamos, Eko?- foi a primeira pergunta que Tina fez quando acordou na cabana de Aline. A amiga tinha saído para pegar algo para ela comer e Eko estava lhe fazendo companhia enquanto Aline não voltava.

- Nós estamos em uma ilha, sofremos um acidente de avião. Não se lembra? Está sem memória como a Ana?

- Quem é Ana? Onde está minha família, onde está Joana? Nós estávamos passeando pelo campo, eu e Joana, nós vimos você descendo os degraus da escadaria da igreja. Eu queria correr até você, mas não podia porque Joana estava comigo. Então pergunto mais uma vez a você Eko, onde estamos?

- Em algum lugar do pacífico, Cristina. Esperando sermos resgatados.

- Não, nós estamos na Nigéria, na Nigéria!- ela gritou e de repente ficou catatônica nos braços dele.

- Cristina! Cristina!- ele chamou, sacudindo o corpo dela, mas não obteve resposta.

Continua...


	26. A Bailarina e o Soldado de Chumbo IV

A bailarina e o soldado parte 4- final

Jack foi chamado logo cedo em sua casa com a notícia de que havia algo de muito errado com Tina. Correu à cabana de Aline e encontrou Mr. Eko tentando reanimá-la, ela estava acordada, mas tinha uma expressão muita estranha no olhar.

- Quando foi que isso começou?- indagou Jack, examinando-a.

- Há alguns minutos.- respondeu Eko. – Estávamos conversando e de repente ela ficou assim, como se estivesse em outro lugar.

Jack observou as pupilas dela. Estavam dilatadas.

- Ela está numa espécie de estado catatônico... – começou a dizer ele quando viu os olhos dela piscarem e a cor ir voltando aos poucos ao seu rosto. – Tina, pode me ouvir?

Ela fez cara de assustada e buscou Eko com os olhos de imediato, ao vê-lo, ela relaxou um pouco, porém parecia ainda mais confusa do que na noite anterior.

- Cristina, este é o médico que cuidou de você ontem, o Jack.- disse Eko, tocando seu ombro numa tentativa de acalmá-la. – Ela diz que não se lembra de nada, Jack.

- Sintoma de choque pós-traumático.- disse ele. – Tina, você não tem a menor idéia de onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Eu estava na Nigéria.- ela finalmente disse. – Conversando com minha irmã Joana e de repente estou aqui, daí volto pra Nigéria de novo e retorno pra cá. Se você é um médico, será que pode me dizer o que está acontecendo comigo?

- As pessoas que a encontraram disseram que a acharam em um buraco na floresta. Você deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu lá e suas lembranças estão confusas, coisas que aconteceram há muito tempo estão voltando à sua mente e parecem mais reais do que o que acontece ao seu redor agora. Você se lembra de quem é, se lembra de sua família, mas não se lembra do acidente de avião que nos trouxe até aqui.

- Se ela não se lembra do acidente.- disse Aline. – Então por que ela se lembra do Sr. Eko,? Afinal eles só se conheceram algum tempo depois do acidente quando o grupo que estava do outro lado da ilha chegou ao nosso acampamento.

Uma indagação silenciosa após a pergunta de Aline foi emitida por Jack à Eko e ele não hesitou em responder:

- Porque eu e Tina nos conhecemos há alguns anos na Nigéria e nos reencontramos aqui na ilha.

Jack e Aline ficaram bastante surpresos com aquela revelação, mas nenhum dos dois ousou perguntar porque eles esconderam que se conheciam durante todo aquele na tempo na ilha. Nesse momento, alguém se aproximou da entrada da cabana. Era Desmond, com uma expressão curiosa e ansiosa no rosto.

- Bom dia a todos.- disse ele. – Será que eu posso ver a Tina?



Aline sentiu o peito se contrair, não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes de Desmond, porque era com Tina que ele vivia antes dela desaparecer, mesmo assim não se opôs que ele a visse e deu passassem para que o escocês entrasse na cabana.

- _My lovely_, como você está?- ele indagou segurando as mãos dela carinhosamente. Gostava muito te Tina e lamentara bastante quando ela sumira, era um alívio ver que não estava morta.

Tina fitou os olhos castanhos de Desmond e algo neles lhe pareceu familiar.

- Eu estou bem, eu acho.- ela respondeu.

Jack, notando que por hora ela ficaria bem, despediu-se de todos e disse que voltaria se Tina precisasse de ajuda novamente. Instruiu Aline para que a ajudasse com o curativo na perna e se foi.

O clima na cabana ficou tenso com a presença de Desmond, ele parecia muito interessado em estar ao lado de Tina, e Aline muito preocupada com isso. Eko notou a tensão e achou melhor deixá-los sozinhos para que resolvessem seus problemas. Disse que estaria na igreja se precisassem dele.

Quando ele saiu, Desmond disse.

- Muito bem, é bom ter as duas aqui, porque precisamos ter uma conversa séria. Eu sei que para a Tina muita coisa não faz sentido agora, mas depois do que eu tenho pra dizer as coisas ficarão mais claras e eu posso ajudá-la, _lovely_, a entender o que aconteceu com você durante o tempo em que esteve desaparecida.

- E onde é que eu entro nessa história?- perguntou Aline, tendo um mau pressentimento.

- Você Aline, é uma mulher maravilhosa...foi muito bom estar com você durante todos esses cinco meses.

- Des, o que está dizendo? Que vai terminar comigo por que a Tina voltou?

Tina lançou um olhar de dúvida para eles, não estava entendendo nada.

- Não Aline, isso não tem a ver com Tina ou você. Eu gosto das duas, e não posso escolher. Não me peçam para fazer isso, seria muito difícil. E já que não é certo ter as duas, eu vou ficar sozinho porque vocês merecem alguém melhor do que eu.

Aline estava chocada com as palavras de Desmond, seu rosto tomado por lágrimas.

- Como pode fazer isso, comigo, Des? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente você...

- Hey, não sei do que estão falando!- disse Tina, ficando irritada com aquela conversa. – Eko disse que sofremos um acidente de avião e viemos parar aqui, mas eu me pergunto, onde está minha família? Viajei com meus pais? Onde está minha irmã Joana?

Desmond e Aline se entreolharam. Ela não se lembrava que a irmã morrera afogada nos primeiros dias deles na ilha.



- Já que está aqui para ajudá-la Des, então acho que você deve explicar a ela o que aconteceu com a Joana, aliás, aproveita e conta sobre o Dylan porque eu acho que ela também já o esqueceu.

Aline saiu de sua cabana arrasada. Desmond sentia muito por ter despedaçado o coração dela, mas nada podia fazer. Durante as últimas aventuras que vivenciara ele pensara bastante sobre seu relacionamento com Aline e agora com a volta de Tina ele teve certeza de que não deveria mais se relacionar com nenhuma das duas, queria que elas fossem amigas e principalmente porque só havia uma mulher em seu coração e em seu íntimo Desmond tinha esperanças de que um dia a veria de novo.

- Você disse que ia me ajudar...- lembrou-o Tina ao vê-lo calado.

- Sim, e vou. Agora preste muita atenção no que eu vou dizer, porque é muito importante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vocês viram só? Peguei o peixe de primeira, eu sou o cara!- comentou Sawyer com Bernard e Jin quando eles estavam voltando da pescaria.

- Sawyer você só pegou um peixe, o Jin pegou três e maiores que os seus.- falou Bernard, rindo.

- Bernie, não queira me comparar com o Sr. Miaguy, o cara já nasceu pra isso, esses olhos puxados dele possuem visão de longa distância, como aqueles binóculos militares, mas eu que era completamente zerado nesse negócio de pescaria consegui pegar um peixe de primeira. Estou completamente adaptado à essa vida na selva, só preciso aprender a saltar de um cipó para o outro.

Bernard e Jin riram. Este último não conseguia entender 70 do que Sawyer dizia, mas os 30 porcento que entendia lhe pareceram muito engraçados.

- Gente, muito bom pescar com vocês, mas agora eu vou me exibir pra patroa, vejo vocês depois.

Os dois se despediram dele e foram procurar suas esposas.

Satisfeito, Sawyer chegou à sua cabana segurando o peixe de tamanho médio que ele tinha conseguido pescar sozinho sem a ajuda de Bernard e Jin. O peixe daria um delicioso almoço e Ana ficaria feliz.

Pegou o pescado e ergueu à altura da janela, querendo mostrá-lo a Ana antes de assá-lo.

- Hey, _cupcake_, você está aí?

Ana-Lucia apareceu à janela com um sorriso. James brincava com seu patinho de borracha deitado na cama deles.

- Hey, cowboy!- disse ela. – Olha só James, papai voltou e com um peixe enorme. Nossa! Pescou esse sozinho?

- Meu bem, totalmente sozinho. Peguei ele de primeira!



- Estou vendo! E estou faminta!

- Ah, mas eu estou indo assar o peixe agora mesmo. Não demoro nada!

Ela jogou um beijo pra ele e foi se sentar na cama com James. Ainda estava um pouco atordoada por Cassidy ter entrado na cabana deles e tirado o bebê do berço, mas resolveu que não contaria nada à Sawyer, afinal o pequeno estava bem, fora só um susto e já tinha passado. Não gostou da intromissão da mulher, se ela queria algum tipo de aproximação pacífica com ela estava fazendo do modo errado.

Conforme prometera, Sawyer não demorou muito para voltar com o peixe assado para comerem na cabana. O cheiro estava delicioso e o estômago de Ana roncou quando ele colocou as postas de peixe em uma travessa feita com folha de bananeira. Trouxera também em outro recipiente, um pouco de arroz branco que Rose preparara, resquício dos alimentos industrializados Dharma que já estavam quase acabando.

- Hummm, parece delicioso!- disse Ana e Sawyer, com as mãos limpas, tirou um generoso pedaço de peixe, separando a espinha e levou direto à boca de sua amada. – Gostoso!- falou ela com a boca cheia e Sawyer sorriu, tirando um bocado de peixe para ele também.

Ele puxou um banquinho feito com um tronco de madeira e sentou-se, puxando Ana-Lucia para o seu colo. Ficaram se deliciando com o almoço por longos minutos até que James que estava tão quietinho brincando na cama começou a chorar alto, como se algo tivesse começado a incomodá-lo de repente.

Ana foi até ele de imediato, indagando:

- O que foi filhinho? O que aconteceu?

- Será que ele está com fome?- perguntou Sawyer. – Ele já pode comer peixe?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não da forma que estamos comendo, estou pensando em começar a dar papinha pra ele.- ela tirou James da cama e o abraçou, balançando-o levemente para que se acalmasse.

- O que vai pôr na papinha?

- Pensei em colocar legumes e um pouco de peixe, depois amassar tudo, senão ele não vai conseguir comer. Os dentes dele ainda não nasceram, talvez quando ele fizer seis meses. – ela voltou a se dirigir ao bebê. – Oh, o que o meu filho tem? Fala pra mamãe!- Ana beijou-lhe a cabecinha e sentou-se na cama. – Fica calmo, mamãe vai cuidar de você...

Ela ergueu a blusa e puxou para baixo o sutiã que usava. Ajeitou James no colo e o guiou para o bico do seio cheio de leite.

- Pronto meu filho, tá tudo bem, mama...- ela disse carinhosa, mas James não quis acordo e continuou chorando. – Não quer mamar? Por que?

- Ele não quer mamar?- questionou Sawyer indo até ela na cama.



- Não, e ele nunca recusou antes. Isso é estranho!- Ana tocou no corpinho do filho. – Sawyer ele está quente.

- E me parece um pouco vermelho também.- ele observou.

- Sawyer, o bebê está doente! - Ana concluiu.

- Doente?- ele questionou de volta, tocando o corpo do menino. – Tem razão, ele está muito quente.

James não parava de chorar. Ana-Lucia ajeitou a blusa, cobrindo-se.

- Ele estava tão bem de manhã, eu dei banho nele, dei o alimentei e depois ele dormiu. O que pode ter acontecido?

- Eu não sei amor, crianças ficam doentes. Ele nunca ficou doente assim?

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente. Nos últimos cinco meses em que vivera com James na casa de Ben, seu filho nunca tinha ficado doente. E ele estava bem até Cassidy tirá-lo do berço pela manhã, Ana-Lucia lembrou-se. Isso era muito estranho.

- Baby? Ouviu o que eu disse?- perguntou Sawyer notando que ela pareceu distraída por alguns momentos. – Vamos levá-lo pro Jack.

- Sim.- ela concordou, mas seu coração já se enchera de fúria e se ela encontrasse Cassidy em sua frente certamente cometeria um desatino.

Pegou uma manta para envolver o bebê e o entregou a Sawyer, os dois saíram de sua cabana rumo à cabana de Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy caminhava pela praia de mãos dadas com Clementine, a menina usava um dos vestidos de Emma que Rose cortara para que coubesse nela. Apesar de todas as coisas estranhas que tinham acontecido à ela e sua mãe, isso não parecia ter afetado à menina.

Emma brincava na praia com o irmãozinho Zack, Walt, o cachorro Vincent, e Aaron sob a supervisão de Claire. Ao ver a garotinha, Emma a chamou:

- Clemen, vem brincar com a gente!

A menina olhou para a mãe, pedindo permissão e Cassidy disse:

- Vá, mas tome cuidado!

Clemen correu até onde estavam as outras crianças. Seus pés gordinhos tropeçando na areia fofa, mas ela ria e acenava para os amiguinhos, parecendo muito feliz. Kate se aproximou de Cassidy segurando Lilly no colo.

- Hey, Cassie! Como você está hoje?

- Depois de acordar mais um dia nessa ilha?- ela retrucou, irônica. – Não sei, ainda estou me decidindo, mas minha filha está feliz e isso é o que importa. Eu tinha medo 

que quando a encontrasse ela estivesse machucada ou traumatizada. A garota que vocês dizem que estava com Clementine, como ela está?

- O Jack disse que ela está com uma espécie de amnésia pós-traumática, ela não se lembra de nada depois do acidente de avião, então não deve se lembrar de que estava com sua filha. Aliás, sua filha é muito linda.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Cassidy, gentil. – A sua também é uma graça. È impressão minha ou os olhos dela são de cores diferentes? Porque eu achei isso lindo.

- Não, um olho é mais esverdeado do que o outro.- disse Kate, erguendo a filha e fitando seus olhinhos. A menina deu um bocejo e chupou o dedinho.

Cassidy sorriu, observando os belos olhos de Lilly com curiosidade, não viu Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se aproximando atrás dela.

- Você já falou com o Sawyer, Cassie?- indagou Kate ao vê-lo caminhando pela praia com Ana-Lucia na direção delas.

- Ainda não. Eu fui à casa dele ontem à noite, mas não quis chamá-lo porque imaginei que estivesse dormindo, era bem tarde.- ela mentiu sobre não ter percebido o que Sawyer e Ana estavam fazendo durante a noite. – E hoje pela manhã tentei falar com ele, mas não tinha ninguém em casa, apenas o bebê dormia no berço. Ele é tão lindo, se parece muito com o James e eu senti vontade de segurá-lo, mas a mãe dele quase me matou quando viu que eu o tinha tirado do berço.

- Eu disse a você ontem à noite, se quer resolver as coisas com o Sawyer não deve bater de frente com a Ana desse jeito, essa situação é difícil pra ela também.

Ana-Lucia e Sawyer se aproximaram nesse momento.

- Kate!- Ana chamou com uma expressão preocupada enquanto Sawyer carregava o bebê que chorava, envolto numa manta.

- O que aconteceu?- Kate indagou.

- O bebê está doente. - respondeu Sawyer. – Onde está o Jack?

- Não sei ao certo, parece que ele foi fazer alguma coisa com o Hurley. O que o James tem?

- Ele está com febre, a pele avermelhada, irritado, não quer mamar, eu não sei mais o que fazer!- disse Ana.

Cassidy olhou para Ana, sua expressão dizia que sentia pelo bebê, mas não foi o que ela entendeu. Para Ana-Lucia aquilo era mais uma provocação.

- O que você fez com o meu bebê?

- Como é?- Cassidy indagou.

- O que você fez com o meu bebê, desgraçada?- Ana gritou.

- Ana!- exclamou Sawyer, sem entender.



Ao ouvirem o grito de Ana, várias pessoas se aproximaram para ver a confusão que se formava. Cassidy deu um passo atrás quando percebeu que Ana pretendia agredi-la.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando!- Cassidy defendeu-se, mas Ana-Lucia não quis saber, tinha certeza que aquela mulher tinha feito algo para o seu bebê e por isso partiu para cima dela, estapeando-lhe o rosto e empurrando-a na areia.

- Alguém faz alguma coisa!- gritou Kate e Lilly começou a chorar.

Mas ninguém se mexia do lugar enquanto Ana agredia Cassidy e esta apenas se defendia. Sawyer apenas gritava para que Ana parasse já que estava com James em seu colo. De repente, Shannon e Amanda apareceram para intervir.

Amanda era forte, por isso segurou Ana e Shannon tratou de ajudar Cassidy. Ana-Lucia estava incontrolável. Ao longe, Clementine viu sua mãe ser agredida e correu gritando:

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Quando Ana-Lucia ouviu a voz da criança, parou imediatamente de bater em Cassidy. Era uma menina linda, loira, de penetrantes olhos azuis que olhava assustada para a mulher que machucava sua mãe.

- Tente se acalmar Ana!- pediu Kate. – Vamos atrás do Jack para que ele dê uma olhada no bebê.

Ana-Lucia se livrou dos braços de Amanda, que a seguravam e bateu a areia das calças. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos pela raiva e ela disse à Sawyer:

- Deixa que eu carrego ele.

Sawyer hesitou em entregar o bebê para ela, pois Ana parecia muito alterada, ele não a via tão zangada assim desde o dia em que se encontraram à primeira vez, do outro lado da ilha.

- Você está bem?- ele indagou.

- Droga Sawyer! Me dá o meu filho!- ela exigiu e Sawyer entregou o bebê a ela.

Quando tomou o filho nos braços, sua expressão raivosa se suavizou e ela pediu a Kate que a levasse até Jack. Kate o fez e as duas saíram caminhando para o outro lado da praia. Sawyer se agachou ao lado de Cassidy e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

Cassidy limpava o sangue dos lábios, tentando se recompor enquanto Clementine chorava em pé, ao lado de sua mãe. Shannon ajudou Cassidy a se levantar.

- Como pode me perguntar se eu estou bem depois de ter sido agredida desse jeito, James? Então essa é a mulher que você ama? Essa desequilibrada?

- Não fale assim dela!- Sawyer advertiu.

Ela ignorou o que ele disse e abraçando Clementine, falou:



- A propósito, esta é sua filha!

Os olhos de Sawyer pousaram na criança loira, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas assustadas que se aconchegava à mãe. Sorriu para a menina, mas ela se agarrou à Cassidy, com medo. Sem saber o que fazer, Sawyer apenas se afastou.

No entanto, antes que ele fosse atrás de Kate e Ana-Lucia, Amanda disse a ele:

- Você precisa conter a sua mulher, Sawyer!

- È! Ela não pode agredir as pessoas dessa maneira não!- acrescentou a Sra. Lewis. – Essa mulher sempre teve o temperamento incontrolável.

- Quando o Jin agrediu o Michael sem motivo, a primeira coisa que fizeram com ele foi algemá-lo no sol quente. - lembrou Richard Guert, o hipocondríaco da ilha que vivia atrás de Jack dizendo estar doente.

- Ela só cometeu desatinos na comunidade desde o início, inclusive já me agrediu. - disse Debbie, surgindo em meio à multidão, se aproveitando do ataque de Ana à Cassidy para destilar seu veneno. – Alguém se lembra qual foi a primeira coisa que ela fez quando chegou aqui? Atirou na Shannon!

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Shannon. Sawyer ficou muito irritado com os comentários das pessoas, especialmente o de Debbie e bradou:

- Metam-se com a vida de vocês!- dizendo isso, ele foi embora.

Quando ele se afastou, as pessoas começaram a tecer ainda mais comentários sobre a agressividade de Ana-Lucia, afirmando que a convivência com os Outros durante aqueles cinco meses a deixara louca ou até pior, ela teria passado para o lado deles e agora era uma espiã na comunidade.

Cassidy resolveu não fazer parte daquela discussão e pondo a filha no colo foi para a cabana de Rose e Bernard. Shannon ouvia toda aquela maledicência e sua mente foi invadida por lembranças.

**(Flashback)**

**--**

- Eu amo você e acredito em você!- a voz de Sayid soou suave aos ouvidos de Shannon, aplacando o desespero que ela sentia naquele momento

Ele tomou-lhe as mãos geladas e a segurou com firmeza. A chuva caía forte e eles estavam ensopados. Shannon não conseguia parar de soluçar. Era muito importante para ela que Sayid acreditasse nela, mas mais importante do que isso era encontrar Walt, tinha certeza que o vira na floresta.

Sayid acariciou seu rosto, dizendo mais algumas palavras e a partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Shannon viu Walt outra vez e correu ao encontro dele. Sayid foi atrás dela e no momento seguinte estava feito.

Shannon sentiu um zumbido fino nos ouvidos e uma dor tão insuportável na barriga que seu raciocínio se foi por completo. Viu os olhos assustados de Sayid, seus lábios tremendo. Queria gritar e tentou desesperadamente com o restante de consciência 

que ainda tinha, mas não conseguiu, suas palavras perderam-se. Sayid a segurou e ela desfaleceu nos braços dele. A última imagem gravada em sua íris foi a de uma mulher de olhos negros profundos e semblante atordoado.

Não precisou quanto tempo se passou desde esse terrível acontecimento, só soube que acordou viva em uma cama com os olhos atentos de Jack sobre ela. Mas seu primeiro impulso foi chamar por Sayid.

- Sayid! Sayid!- gritou e sentiu a mão terna de Jack em seu braço.

- Ele foi buscar frutas pra você. Foi a única maneira que encontrei de tirá-lo daqui por alguns minutos. Sayid não dorme há dias, sempre na cabeceira de sua cama.

Shannon sentiu uma estranha ardência no abdômen e o tocou instintivamente.

- Ainda está muito inflamado.- Jack explicou. – Mas você vai ficar bem Shannon, é um milagre que ainda esteja viva.

Ela estava muita confusa, não se lembrava de nada além de correr na chuva e procurar por Walt. - O Walt...

- O Michael está de volta, mas diz que os Outros estão com Walt.

- Eu o vi na floresta! E então eu...- novamente a lembrança de correr na chuva.

- Aconteceu um acidente.- explicou Jack, medindo suas palavras. – Outro grupo de pessoas sobreviveu à queda do nosso avião e a líder deles, Ana-Lucia atirou em você por engano. Eles estavam sendo perseguidos pelos Outros e achou que você se tratasse de uma ameaça.

Os olhos verdes de Shannon arregalaram-se.

- O quê?

- Mas você está salva agora! Não tem com o que se preocupar.

Sayid voltou com as frutas nesse exato momento e quase deixou tudo o que tinha trazido cair no chão ao ver Shannon acordada.

- Shannon!- exclamou, se aproximando da cama.

- Vou deixá-los sozinhos.- disse Jack, se afastando em direção à sala do computador na Escotilha.

- Não acredito que está bem, meu amor, pedi tanto à Alá por você!

Ele sentou-se de frente para a cama e segurou a mão dela. Shannon ficou feliz em vê-lo, mas sua cabeça doía bastante e tudo ainda parecia muito confuso.

- Sayid, onde estamos?- ela perguntoou observando o cenário ao seu redor.

- Dentro daquela Escotilha que o Locke e o seu irmão encontraram. È como um antigo abrigo militar anti-bombas.

- Jack disse que uma mulher atirou em mim.



Sayid ainda estava muito sentido pelo que acontecera e evitava o máximo que podia cruzar com a mulher que atirara em Shannon, mas não podia ignorar o fato de que tinha sido um acidente e foi exatamente isso o que disse à Shannon.

- Foi um acidente! Ela estava tentando proteger seu grupo e jamais poderia imaginar que você surgiria na frente dela no meio da floresta.

- Eu estava procurando o Walt! Você acreditou em mim, Sayid. – ela recordou-se.

- E ainda acredito, agora mais do que nunca depois do que o Michael nos contou.

Ela mexeu-se na cama e as dores em seu abdômen aumentaram.

- Sayid, odeio essa mulher que atirou em mim!

- Shannon, eu disse que foi um acidente!

- Não importa! Eu a odeio assim mesmo!- Shannon soluçou. – Ela atirou em mim!

Sayid a abraçou.

- Você está viva Shannon, é tudo o que importa! Ficaria perdido sem você, eu te amo!

**--**

**(Fim do flashback)**

Findas as lembranças, Shannon sentiu que já não havia motivos para odiar Ana-Lucia. O tiro que levara fora realmente acidental, e as conseqüências deste, como o fato de não poder conceber uma criança uma fatalidade do destino. Mudara muito naqueles últimos três anos na ilha, já não era mais a mesma.

Fez ouvir sua voz perante a multidão, não achava justo o que estavam dizendo sobre Ana-Lucia, mesmo que não concordasse com a atitude dela de ter batido em Cassidy.

- È verdade, ela atirou em mim. Mas não fez isso por loucura ou maldade. Ela estava tentando proteger o seu grupo, eu estava correndo pela mata na chuva, Ana pensou tratar-se de uma ameaça, foi um acidente e eu sobrevivi e a perdoei. Estamos todos juntos nessa droga de ilha! Não deveríamos agir como se fôssemos inimigos uns dos outros.

As palavras de Shannon foram suficientes para calar todo mundo, e as pessoas retomaram suas tarefas. Sayid que assistira a tudo calado, sorriu quando ouviu Shannon falar, era muito bom saber que ela não guardava ódio no coração em relação à Ana. Ele gostaria de ter a mesma nobreza de espírito. Beijou-a quando ela se aproximou, e abraçados, eles caminharam juntos para a beira da praia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que ele tem, Jack?- perguntou Ana, aflita, andando de um lado para o outro.

Jack examinava o bebê minuciosamente diante de Ana-Lucia e Kate. Sawyer não demorou muito a chegar à enfermaria. Após alguns minutos examinando o menino, o médico sorriu.



- Jack?- Ana chamou outra vez, o coração estava disparado.

- O que ele tem, doc?- dessa vez foi Sawyer quem perguntou e Jack pôs-se a explicar.

- Não se preocupem, não é nada grave. Ele está com uma pequena infecção na garganta que ocasionou a febre. Lembra-se Ana, quando estávamos na Vila dos Outros e eu disse a você que a garganta dele me parecia um pouco inflamada?

Ela assentiu.

- Com certeza a dor o deixa irritado e isso o incomoda, essa é a razão pela qual ele também não quer mamar. Se alimentar com a garganta inflamada é sempre difícil, mesmo com alimentos líquidos. Mas além da garganta, os dentes dele estão nascendo. Venham ver!

Sawyer, Ana e Kate se aproximaram e Jack mostrou a gengiva inchada e sensível do bebê.

- Quando os dentes começam a nascer isso causa um grande incômodo à criança, mas deve passar logo. Vocês devem ter paciência. E Ana, tome cuidado quando os dentes aparecerem e você o estiver amamentando, ele pode querer testar a novidade.

- E quanto à vermelhidão na pele dele?- ela perguntou.

- Uma alergia natural à mudança climática. Aqui na praia a temperatura é mais quente do que na Vila dentro da floresta onde ele vivia antes. Também deve passar logo assim que ele se habituar ao clima da praia.

Ela sorriu, aliviada e acariciou o rosto do filho que tinha parado de chorar e estava bem quietinho.

- Tem alguma coisa que a gente possa dar pra ele pra melhorar todo esse incômodo?

- Em relação à garganta, um chá bem fraco de limão com mel ajudaria, ele com certeza vai estranhar porque está habituado ao leite materno mas vocês podem insistir. Quanto à questão da dentição, só resta esperar, isso é um processo natural, todo bebê passa por isso, daqui a alguns meses será Lilly.

- Obrigada Jack.- agradeceu Ana, pegando James no colo.

- Obrigado, doc.- agradeceu Sawyer.

Eles deixaram a enfermaria. Quando saíram, Jack estendeu os braços para pegar Lilly e Kate o abraçou, sorrindo.

- È por isso que eu te amo. Você sempre sabe o que fazer!

- È verdade, eu sempre sei o que fazer, amor. Mas se não tivesse você pra me ajudar, o que seria de mim?



Kate o enlaçou pela nuca e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

Do lado de fora da cabana, Ana e Sawyer discutiam enquanto caminhavam.

- Por que você agrediu a Cassidy daquele jeito, Ana? Não vai me dizer que foi por ciúmes.- ele perguntou. – Por Deus, a menina ficou assustada e esse não foi um bom começo pra mim e pra minha filha. Tem idéia das conseqüências do que fez?

- Eu estava preocupada com o James!- ela se justificou. – E aquela mulher entrou em nossa cabana e o tirou do berço, eu fiquei tão assustada...

- Isso não era motivo para agredi-la. Cassidy pode ter errado ao entrar na cabana sem permissão e pegar o bebê, mas você não tinha o direto de bater nela! Achou o que, que o James estava doente porque Cassie tinha feito alguma coisa a ele? Ela seria incapaz!

- Você não entende!- ela esbravejou. – Eu não confio em ninguém, entendeu? Ninguém!

- Não, não confia, nem mesmo em mim! Foi por isso que me jogou naquele buraco não foi? E me encheu de porrada toda a vez que teve oportunidade! Por que você não controla esse seu gênio e não sei se eu posso viver com isso!

Ana-Lucia sentiu que ia desfalecer ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras, porém foi incapaz de retrucá-las, seu coração estava ferido. Simplesmente virou-se dando as costas à ele carregando o bebê e afastou-se.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hurley tinha acabado de comer algumas mangas maduras para Libby. Ele e Jack estavam fazendo mais uma vez o levantamento de provisões para a comunidade quando Kate e Ana apareceram na cozinha da praia esbaforidas dizendo que o filho de Sawyer estava doente.

Depois disso, ele foi pegar mangas para a namorada, mas fico muito aborrecido ao encontrá-la em companhia de Juliet, conversando muito à vontade.

- Ah, então você está aqui, né?

- Oi, meu querido.- Libby respondeu. – Trouxe mangas para mim?

- Não sei ainda.- respondeu ele, lançando olhares duros para Juliet.

- Bem, eu vou indo, não quero atrapalhar. Depois nos falamos, Elizabeth.

- Tudo bem. Até mais, doutora, quero dizer, Juliet.

- Isso, nada de doutora!- falou Juliet se afastando.

- Hugo, por que está com essa cara zangada pra mim?- perguntou Libby, pegando as mangas das mãos dele.



- Porque você estava sozinha conversando com a Juliet outra vez, como naquele dia em que ela te deu aquela injeção e você ainda não me contou a verdade sobre ela. De onde a conhece, afinal?

- Eu era terapeuta dela em Miami.- Libby respondeu, tirando uma faquinha do bolso da calça e se sentando na areia com dificuldade devido ao estado adiantado de gravidez.

- Terapeuta?

- Sim, a Juliet era uma importante médica do centro de fertilidade humana de Miami. A filhinha dela de 12 anos, na época teve leucemia e a Juliet passou a se consultar comigo, só isso!

- Tudo bem, então vocês se conhecem, ótimo! Mas isso não explica as injeções.

- Hurley eram apenas vitaminas para o bebê. Juliet disse que me fariam bem. Eu confio nela, além de pesquisadora ela é obstetra e já que não tenho como fazer um pré-natal nessa ilha, estou aceitando a ajuda dela. Eu te expliquei naquele dia.

- Por que demorou tanto a me falar sobre isso?

- Porque você é um cabeça dura, Hugo! Pra você a Juliet é somente uma dos Outros, mas eu a conheci muito antes de cair nessa ilha, e digo que ela é uma boa pessoa. Você tem que confiar no meu julgamento, querido, por favor! Só quero o que é melhor pro nosso bebê!

Hurley finalmente sorriu e eles se abraçaram.

- Não vamos mais brigar, está bem?- ela pediu.

- Tudo bem.- ele assentiu e a beijou com ternura nos lábios.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegou a noite, e com ela um vento frio que foi aplacado pela enorme fogueira acesa no meio da praia. Paulo tinha vestido duas camisas para aplacar o frio, estava se dirigindo à despensa para providenciar algo quente para jantar com Nikki quando viu Aline sentada em um tronco de árvore, chorando.

- Aline, o que foi?- ele indagou, se abaixando para ficar no nível dela.

- Eu quero morrer, Paulo!- ela disse, soluçando.

- Quer morrer? Que história é essa?

- O Desmond, ele me deixou agora que a Tina voltou.

- Ele voltou com ela? Mas me disseram que ela está sem memória, que está com um comportamento esquisito!

- Não, ele também não voltou com ela. Disse que precisa ficar sozinho, que não pode escolher entre nós duas e que não quer nos magoar.

- Então talvez ele tenha tomado a decisão mais sábia!



- Não Paulo! Você não entende? Eu o amo, eu o amo demais! O que eu vou fazer da minha vida, sozinha nessa ilha?

- Mas você não está sozinha, você tem a mim, somos amigos, conterrâneos! Não fique desse jeito, um dia vamos voltar pro Brasil. Não vamos viver nessa ilha pra sempre!

- Paulo, já estamos aqui há 3 anos, praticamente 3 anos!

- Eu sei, mas não podemos deixar de acreditar. Aline, somos brasileiros e não desistimos nunca!

- Você e suas piadas sem graça!

- Não foi uma piada dessa vez! Vem cá!

Aline permitiu-se ser abraçada e confortada pelo amigo, estava sofrendo demais e não conseguia vislumbrar esperanças no futuro, mas a amizade de Paulo lhe dava forças.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem... – ele repetia para confortá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid estava preparando um pouco de carne de porco assada para ele e Shannon em uma pequena fogueira próxima à sua cabana quando Juliet se aproximou dele, sorrindo. Sayid fitou os olhos claros dela, era estranho vê-la sorrindo para ele.

- Boa noite.- Juliet saudou.

- Boa noite. – ele respondeu.

- O marido dedicado está preparando o jantar da esposa? Espera que ela esteja menos zangada com você, ela me pareceu furiosa ao nos ver algemados juntos.

- O que quer, Juliet?- ele indagou, objetivo.

- Eu quero agradecer por não ter dito ao Michael a verdade sobre estarmos algemados.

- Não contei à ninguém, nem mesmo a minha esposa.- ele assegurou.

- E por que fez isso?- ela indagou. – Por que não contou à sua esposa?

Sayid nada respondeu, apenas encarou Juliet. Ela se aproximou dele, sentindo um súbito desejo de beijá-lo, e foi o que fez, unindo seus lábios aos dele. O beijo o pegou de surpresa, mas ele não a beijou de volta, ficou parado como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Shannon apareceu nesse exato momento e não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Sayid empurrou Juliet delicadamente e já ia indagar por que ela o estava beijando quando viu os olhos assustados e chorosos de Shannon.

- Shannon!- gritou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu-lhe as costas. Sayid foi atrás dela.

- Shannon, me escuta!- ele segurou o braço dela quando a alcançou.



- O que você tem pra me dizer, Sayid? Que não era nada do que eu estava pensando? Me poupe dessa desculpa furada!

Ela saiu caminhando depressa em direção à cabana deles e Sayid ficou lá parado, amargando a própria tristeza. Juliet se aproximou com o olhar pesaroso.

- Sayid, sinto muito!

- Eu é quem sinto, por ter confiado em você!- respondeu ele, irritado, deixando-a sozinha.

Sentindo-se péssima por ter provocado aquela nova briga entre Sayid e Shannon, Juliet caminhou cabisbaixa pela praia. Jack que estava perto da fogueira comunitária, a chamou assim que a viu:

- Hey, Juliet!

- Agora não, Jack!- ela respondeu mal-humorada.

Jack estranhou a atitude dela, mas nada disse indo sentar-se ao lado de Sawyer na areia que acabara de testemunhar a resposta torta de Juliet para ele.

- Problemas no paraíso, doutor?

- È o que parece!- respondeu Jack.

- Ah, fica assim não! Vai ver ela está de TPM.- comentou Sawyer com cinismo.

- Talvez, mas a sua TPM parece pior que a dela. – Jack devolveu com um sorriso e Sawyer deu de ombros, estava amuado desde sua briga com Ana-Lucia àquela tarde.

- Kate me contou sobre o que aconteceu hoje à tarde entre Ana e Cassidy, e as razões pela qual o confronto entre as duas aconteceu também.

- Aparentemente Ana-Lucia não consegue controlar seus nervos.

- Não me parece essa a razão.- disse Jack e Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, atento ao que ele ia dizer.

- Sawyer você se lembra do que eu te contei sobre ter visto em uma tela naquela prisão onde me colocaram, o Benjamin Linus molestando Ana-Lucia?

A lembrança veio direto à mente dele.

- Sim, eu me lembro, e senti tanto ódio quando me contou isso.

- Desconfio que talvez Ana-Lucia tenha passado por coisa ainda piores do que imaginamos e está escondendo isso de você. Isso pode tê-la marcado e muito!

Jack ficou calado alguns segundos, até que começou a dizer:

- Eu conheci a Ana-Lucia no aeroporto, antes de pegarmos o avião.

Sawyer fez cara de surpresa e Jack continuou.



- Eu estava no bar, bebendo sozinho e ela apareceu de repente, linda e sedutora. Não tinha nada de agressiva, pelo contrário. Nós combinamos de tomar outro drink no avião.

- E tomaram o drink?- perguntou Sawyer.

- Sim, nós tomamos. Quando embarquei no avião eu a procurei. Ela tinha me dito que estava na poltrona 42 F, bem acima da roda. Nós tomamos o drink, conversamos algumas amenidades e rimos um pouco. Conversar com ela me fez bem, eu estava me sentindo péssimo.

- Vocês estavam juntos quando o avião caiu? Não, porque seria muito estranho que você tivesse vindo parar desse lado da ilha e ela do outro.- comentou Sawyer.

- Não, eu a deixei depois do drink e voltei pro meu lugar. Nós trocamos telefons, eu realmente fiquei interessado na companhia dela. Mas quando voltei pro meu lugar, um pouco depois o avião entrou em pane e o resto você já sabe.

- Por que está me contando isso, doutor?

- Porque você está deprimido.- respondeu Jack. – Sei que está imaginando se fez a escolha certa continuando com Ana-Lucia, agora que reencontrou a mãe da sua filha, alguém do seu passado. Só estou te dizendo que não deixe uma atitude desesperada mudar sua opinião, apenas pense no que viveu com as duas, pese os prós e contras e descubra por qual delas seu coração bate mais forte!

- Achei que eu soubesse, Jacko! Quando olho pra Ana o meu coração e todas as outras partes do meu corpo ficam em estado de alerta.

Jack riu.

- Acha mesmo que eu deveria conversar com ela? Perguntar a respeito do que aconteceu durante os últimos cinco meses além do que ela me contou?

- Pra te falar a verdade, eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo pra dar conselhos a alguém, principalmente amorosos, mas, acho que seria melhor que não deixasse Ana ir dormir zangada com você.

- Boa noite, Sawyer.

- Boa noite, doc!- Sawyer respondeu, pensativo. – E obrigado pela conversa.

Jack saiu caminhando pela praia iluminada por tochas, a maior parte das pessoas já tinha se recolhido às suas cabanas. Pensou em Juliet, se perguntando por que ela estava tão zangada? Resolveu que poderia perguntar isso a ela depois, agora tudo o que queria era uma boa noite de sono nos braços de Kate.

A cabana estava escura quando entrou. Tudo muito quieto. As duas mulheres de sua vida dormiam, tranqüilas. Checou Lilly no bercinho, adormecida entre os cobertores e sorriu. Tirou toda a roupa permanecendo apenas com a cueca boxer e foi deitar-se na cama ao lado de Kate. Quando seu corpo tocou o dela, Kate se mexeu na cama e sonolenta, indagou:

- Onde você estava?



- Apenas salvando o mundo.- Jack respondeu, envolvendo os braços em sua cintura e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Kate riu levemente e voltou a adormecer, dessa vez na segurança dos braços de Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era tarde da noite e Ana-Lucia sabia que deveria voltar para a cabana e pôr o filho para dormir, mas não sentia vontade de encarar Sawyer ainda. Como o pequeno James estava bem quieto no colo dela, sem febre e com a barriga cheia, pois ela finalmente conseguira alimentá-lo resolveu ir até a igreja.

Viu um pouco de luz escapando da rústica construção e deduziu que seu amigo Mr. Eko deveria estar lá. Tinha se lembrado dele completamente depois da confusão com Cassidy e sentiu muito vontade de conversar com ele. Sentia que ele a compreenderia.

Caminhou até lá e o encontrou sentado em um dos bancos de correr, com as mãos unidas, estava rezando. Ao ouvir passos atrás de si, ele voltou-se e deu um largo sorriso.

- Ana! Que bom vê-la aqui!

- Eko!- ela respondeu, também sorrindo, antes de se sentar ao lado dele. – Imagino que já saiba o que eu fiz esta tarde.- disse ela, envergonhada.

- Sim.- ele respondeu. – As notícias por aqui correm muito depressa.

- Eu não queria machucá-la. – Ana-Lucia justificou-se. – Principalmente na frente da filha dela, mas quando vi meu filho doente eu senti tanto medo, Eko, eu pensei que fosse perdê-lo como perdi tudo na minha vida.

- Você precisa chorar Ana.- disse Eko. – Da primeira vez você esperou 40 dias para chorar, agora esperou cinco meses. Sei que deve ter sofrido muito durante o tempo em que esteve com os Outros.

Ela lembrou-se da primeira vez em que se mostrou vulnerável a ele na ilha, no dia em que matou um homem, um dos Outros, Goodwin. A vontade de chorar e desabafar fora insuportável naquela tarde, e Eko estava lá para ajudá-la. Depois disso, só voltou a se permitir chorar dessa maneira nos braços de Sawyer, na floresta, na noite em que quase morreu soterrada por lama dentro de um buraco.

- Mas agora não acho que precise do meu conforto. Você precisa do conforto do pai do seu filho, é a ele que você quer.

- Não.- ela balançou a cabeça. – Ele vai me deixar, agora que a mulher que ele amava está aqui na ilha!

- A mulher que ele amava!- disse bem. – Você agora é a mulher que ele ama. Não deve se preocupar se ele irá deixar de amá-la, apenas dê-lhe seu amor, Ana.

Ana-Lucia sentia os olhos arderem, porque as lágrimas ameaçavam tomá-la, mas controlou-se.

- Obrigada, Eko. Eu vou pra minha cabana, já é tarde!



Eko assentiu. Beijou-lhe carinhosamente na testa e em seguida acariciou a cabecinha de Aaron.

- Me procure quando quiser batizá-lo!

Ela agradeceu mais uma vez e deixou à igreja rumo à cabana de Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Shannon! Shannon!- Juliet chamou à porta da cabana de Shannon e Sayid, mas ele não se encontrava lá, tinha ido dormir sozinho ao relento, perto da fogueira, esperando que Shannon se acalmasse e acreditasse que não fora ele quem beijara Juliet. Estava odiando a médica agora.

- O que você quer?- indagou Shannon da janela da cabana, os olhos molhados mostravam que ela tinha chorado. – Veio buscar as coisas do Sayid, pra levar pra sua cabana?

- Olha Shannon, não vou perder meu tempo me desfazendo em monólogos pra te explicar o que aconteceu, vou direto ao ponto. Fui eu quem beijou o Sayid. Nem sei porque fiz isso, mas acho que estou me sentindo muito carente de afeto aqui nessa ilha.

Shannon fez expressão de pouco caso, e já estava fechando a cortina da janela de sua cabana quando Juliet insistiu:

- Eu ainda não terminei!- de alguma forma o tom firme das palavras de Juliet fizeram com que Shannon a ouvisse. – Eu estou nessa ilha a mais tempo do que gostaria. Sou mãe de dois filhos que deixei para trás, o meu filho Julian ainda nem me conhece porque quando fui embora ele era só um bebê. O único homem que eu amei neste lugar e que me amou de volta, está morto. A maior parte das pessoas dessa comunidade não confia em mim, especialmente a mulher do chefe, que irônico e terrível pra mim, não é?

Shannon permaneceu calada, deixando que ela falasse.

- O Sayid, está na lista das pessoas que não gosta de mim, posso dizer assim. Mas apesar disso ele me deu uma segunda chance, confiou em mim mesmo quando eu menti sobre o motivo de estarmos algemados.

Ela redobrou sua atenção às palavras de Juliet.

- Quando Ben acionou o gás lá na Vila, eu não tinha idéia se isso nos mataria ou não, saí correndo, apenas tentando sobreviver e por acaso encontrei o Sayid preso na estufa. Tive um pensamento completamente egoísta quando o vi, imaginei que se o ajudasse e o fizesse confiar em mim eu cairia nas graças de todos aqui da comunidade, pois todos confiam nele. Dei um jeito de soltá-lo das algemas e me algemei com ele, arrastando-o comigo para longe. Quando ele acordou, eu disse a ele que não sabia como tínhamos ido parar naquela situação. Mas no decorrer do nosso caminho aconteceram coisas e eu tive que confessar a verdade, mas mesmo assim, o Sayid não me abandonou, me trouxe de volta até aqui e eu o beijei por ser grata a ele, por não ter contado às outras pessoas o que eu fiz para conseguir a confiança dele, sei que ele mentiu sobre isso até pra você. Portanto, eu só queria te contar a verdade, agora faça o que quiser com ela.

Juliet deu as costas à Shannon, e ela fechou a cortina voltando para o interior da cabana. Recomeçou a chorar, tentando decidir se o que Juliet dizia era verdade ou não. Sem 

saber o que fazer, saiu correndo da cabana rumo ao túmulo de Boone. Quando chegou lá, sentou-se em um tronco e chorou convulsivamente, pensando quando seu sofrimento iria acabar.

De repente sentiu braços fortes ao redor de si e ao notar que era Sayid, afundou o rosto no peito dele. Sayid beijou-lhe os cabelos loiros, mas nada disse.

- Yd, sinto tanta falta dele. Me sinto tão sozinha aqui sem o meu irmão.

- Eu sei.- ele respondeu compreensivo, mas você não está sozinha. Eu disse que nunca mais ia te deixar, o que a Juliet fez...

Shannon o calou com um dedo nos lábios.

- Vamos esquecer a Juliet. Só me leve pra casa!

Sayid assentiu e a carregou nos braços de volta para a cabana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia colocou James adormecido no bercinho e quando se virou deu de frente com Sawyer e tomou um grande susto.

- Me desculpe.- disse ele. – Não queria assustá-la.

Ao olhar para os olhos azuis que brilhavam no escuro, a vontade de chorar quis voltar com força total, e Ana disse, com um soluço:

- Eu perdi um bebê, uma vez. Quando eu levei aquele tiro que achei que tivesse me deixado estéril.

Sawyer acariciou os cabelos dela, apenas a escutando.

- E eu não consegui suportar a dor dessa perda e o meu marido, Danny, ele me deixou, ele me deixou sozinha!- outro soluço escapou da garganta dela e Sawyer a abraçou junto ao peito. – Eu tenho medo Sawyer, tenho medo que você me deixe também...você e o James são tudo o que eu tenho aqui nessa ilha!

- Shiiiii...- ele disse carinhoso, beijando-lhe as lágrimas. Conduziu-a para a cama, devagar, deitando-a. Tirou-lhe os sapatos e em seguida tirou os seus próprios, passando a camisa pela cabeça em seguida. Deitou-se ao lado dela na cama, em posição de concha, abraçando-a por trás e Ana começou a chorar forte.

Sawyer ficou quieto, apenas abraçando-a, deixando que ela chorasse tudo o que precisasse. As palavras de Jack sobre coisas ruins terem acontecido à ela durante os meses em que esteve com Ben não saíam de sua cabeça, mas não iria interrogá-la naquele momento, deixaria apenas que seu amor desabafasse o quanto precisasse.

- _Quiero hablar de ti, de lo que yo te ame, me dueles tanto...tanto...que solo soy, viento! Viento llegou, viento pasó y como me acuerdo(...) Ah, yo the llamo, yo que te llamo, donde estes, vem volando a mi lado...voy a buscarte por donde estes para que venga y así nos volamos a namorar..._- ele cantarolou suave no ouvido dela, até que o choro diminuísse e ela por fim adormecesse.



xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eko estava fechando a igreja quando encontrou Tina do lado de fora, caminhando pela areia da praia em direção a ele, com uma certa dificuldade devido à perna machucada. Mesmo assim ele a achou mais linda do que nunca. O vento despenteava-lhe os loiros e finos cabelos.

- È tarde Cristina, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ela tomou as mãos dele entre as suas.

- Você me disse a mesma coisa ontem, Eko.- ela respondeu. – Quando eu pulei a janela para ir ver você tarde da noite perto da igreja.

- Ontem?- ele retrucou. – Isso aconteceu há muito tempo.

- Talvez tenha sido mais uma das minhas viagens no tempo.- disse ela. – Pelo menos foi isso o que o Desmond me disse. Me falou sobre viagens no tempo, fenômeno ocasionado por eu ter girado a chave da Escotilha e salvado a ilha de explodir.

- Acredita mesmo que isso é verdade?

- Bom, eu acho que o Desmond é um maluco se quer saber. Mas acho que ele merece um pouco de crédito, afinal estou numa ilha e não na Nigéria, minha irmã Joana está morta e a única pessoa que me lembro de conhecer nesse lugar é você. Ele me falou também sobre uma criança que estava comigo, embora eu não me lembre de nada.

- O que você concluiu com isso tudo?

- Desmond me disse que a única forma de eu me lembrar de tudo e compreender o que está acontecendo à minha volta é buscar à minha constante. E a minha constante entre a Nigéria e esta ilha é você Eko.

Ela se aproximou dele e espalmou as mãos em seu peito largo. Os rostos se aproximaram e eles se beijaram intensamente tendo como testemunha apenas a luz do lua.

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio...


	27. Salvenos Charlie! parte I

Episódio 13- Salve-nos Charlie! Parte I

Sinopse: O sonambulismo de Charlie está de volta através de estranhos sonhos que o fazem confrontar passado e futuro. Amanda, a vidente da comunidade diz a ele que precisa tomar cuidado com a cruz branca, mas qual será o significado disso? Jack decide que um projeto de controle de natalidade precisa ser implantado na ilha.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Flashback)**

**--**

O piano era seu novamente, mas Charlie sabia que isso ainda não era o bastante. Junto às teclas havia um bilhete carinhoso, assinado pelo irmão Liam, a cunhada Karen e a marca da pequena mão da sobrinha Megan, de dois anos.

"_Charlie, _

_Espero que me perdoe irmãozinho, por tudo o que te fiz passar. Estou te devolvendo o piano que muito me ajudou em minha recuperação. Espero que ajude você também. Sai dessa, caçulinha! Estamos todos com saudades de você, venha nos ver em Sidney"._

Charlie deixou o bilhete de lado com um resmungo. Sua dose de heroína ainda ia durar mais dois dias se ele fosse econômico, depois não sabia como faria para conseguir mais. Suspirou. Tentou não pensar mais nisso naquele momento. Alisou as teclas do piano com carinho, como sentira falta dele, o melhor presente que já ganhara na vida.

Como se tivessem vontade própria, seus dedos deslizaram pelo piano, tocando uma canção que ele compusera sobre ele e Liam há algum tempo, pretendia colocá-la no mais novo cd da Driveshaft que nunca chegara a lançar. Quando começou a cantar, sua voz soou triste como a melodia do piano:

" _Funny now...finally you see me standing here. Funny now, I'm crying in the rain. All alone, trying to be invincible…together now…we can be save…"_

Ele parou de tocar. A canção dizia que ele e Liam só poderiam ser salvos da própria desgraça se estivessem juntos, e Charlie estava sozinho. Levantou da frente do piano e foi até a gaveta de fundo falso ao lado do sofá ingerir mais um pouco de sua dose diária de heroína.

Retirou o pacote plástico de dentro da gaveta, abriu o saco com cuidado e aspirou um pouco do pó. Logo aquela sensação de conforto que aliviava toda e qualquer ansiedade veio e Charlie fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Porém, durante a sua viagem pelo desconhecido ouviu uma voz de criança dizendo:

- Papai, não faça isso!

- O quê?- indagou Charlie a si mesmo, abrindo os olhos e buscando o dono daquela voz pela sala de seu minúsculo apartamento.



- Papai, pare!- repetiu a voz.

Charlie se levantou do sofá cambaleante, dessa vez tinha exagerado na dose de heroína e nada fazia muito sentido. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Viu um cenário inacreditável diante de si, uma floresta. Piscando os olhos ele deu um passo à frente e sentiu a textura da grama verde com seus pés descalços.

- Papai!

Ele ouviu a voz infantil novamente, mas dessa vez enxergou o pequeno garoto, praticamente um bebê, loiro, com os cabelos repletos de cachinhos e as pernas roliças. O pequeno anjo estava nu em cima de uma pedra. Se desse um único passo, cairia dentro do mar.

- Hey!- gritou Charlie, correndo pela grama até alcançar a areia da praia e chegar até a água. – Você vai cair, é melhor descer!

O menino sorriu e deu um aceno para ele, dando um passo a frente e balançando em direção às fortes ondas que quebrantavam na praia e o engoliriam em questão de segundos.

- Não!- Charlie gritou, o coração disparado de medo de ver aquele menino morrer.

- Charlie!- gritou uma voz feminina às costas dele.

Ele voltou-se para trás, para dentro de seu apartamento e viu uma linda garota loira de longos cabelos, que segurava um cobertor na mão e o olhava com expressão muito preocupada.

- Charlie, o que você está fazendo? Todos estão te olhando.- disse ela.

- Você não está vendo que o bebê vai cair? Eu preciso salvá-lo!

- Do que você está falando?- ela indagou e Charlie voltou a olhar para frente. Viu as pedras, mas não viu garoto nenhum. De repente fitou a si próprio e percebeu que estava completamente nu.

- Onde estão minhas roupas?

Risadas irromperam ao redor deles.

- Era isso o que eu estava tentando te dizer Charlie, você saiu da nossa cabana completamente nu e veio até a praia.

De repente, tudo fez sentido. Estivera sonambulando como fizera outras vezes e Claire viera em seu auxílio trazendo um cobertor para cobri-lo quando percebera que ele saíra da barraca, nu em pêlo.

- Eu não sabia que aqui tinha virado praia de nudismo!- debochou Sawyer sem perder a piada enquanto todos riam do pobre Charlie.

Ele se cobriu com o cobertor que Claire lhe entregara e começou a caminhar para longe dos comentários maldosos.

- Ele está bem?- indagou Jack, ao lado de Kate que segurava Lilly.



Todos estavam em trajes de dormir, pois tinham saído de suas casas às pressas quando escutaram os gritos de Charlie na praia.

- Ele vai ficar bem sim.- respondeu Claire, colocando uma mão no ombro de Charlie para confortá-lo enquanto caminhavam de volta à sua cabana.

- Gente, o show acabou!- disse Kate. – Vamos dormir.

- Que maldade rirem do Charlie assim.- comentou Rose. – Todo mundo sabe que ele é sonâmbulo.

- Vamos dormir, cowboy.- chamou Ana-Lucia, apoiando seu bebê na cintura.

Sawyer olhou para ela e viu que ela vestia apenas uma das camisas dele. Como ele era muito mais alto, a camisa ficava um vestido curto, mas as pernas de Ana estavam totalmente à mostra e alguns engraçadinhos estavam olhando e assobiando. Ele não gostou nada disso.

- Mas como é que você sai da nossa cabana tão nua quanto o Charlie? Anda, vamos voltar imediatamente!

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho e ignorou o ataque de ciúmes dele enquanto eles voltavam para sua cabana, junto com a multidão que se desfazia. Cassidy observou os dois juntos e cada vez tinha mais certeza que seria mais difícil do que ela pensava ter Sawyer de volta. Já fazia dois meses que eles tinham se reencontrado, mas ele nunca desgrudava daquela mulher. No entanto, isso não fazia Cassidy desistir, teria o pai de sua filha de volta a qualquer custo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o dia amanheceu, as pessoas ainda estavam comentando na comunidade sobre a aparição de Charlie nu na praia em plena madrugada, gritando como louco. Por causa disso ele não quis sair da cabana pela manhã. Claire reclamou disso quando foi levar-lhe algo para comer depois de não tê-lo visto à mesa de refeições na despensa da praia.

- Vai mesmo ficar aqui o dia inteiro?- ela indagou colocando um copo de café ralo e um pedaço grande de mamão em cima de uma mesinha de madeira para ele.

Charlie pegou o café e começou a tomar em pequenos goles antes de responder:

- Sim, vou. Faço idéia do que estão falando de mim lá fora.

- Querido você não pode ficar assim.- Claire disse, sentando-se ao lado dele. Aaron brincava com um cavalo feito de madeira que Eko tinha feito para ele. O padre vinha se mostrando um excelente marceneiro e fizera vários móveis úteis para diferentes pessoas na comunidade. – O que aconteceu ontem à noite não foi sua culpa. Eu só lamento não ter acordado a tempo de evitar que você passasse vexame. Você sempre foi sonâmbulo Charlie, e desde que começamos a ficar juntos eu tenho conseguido evitar que você sofra acidentes ou que as pessoas façam troça de você, me desculpe por não ter conseguido te ajudar ontem.



Charlie pegou a mão de Claire e a beijou com ternura.

- Dessa vez foi diferente.

- Diferente como? Com o que estava sonhando?

- Me vi sozinho no apartamento que eu morava em Londres depois que a banda acabou. Eu estava como sempre me drogando, meu irmão Liam tinha mandado devolver o meu piano que ele roubara, eu acho que já te contei essa história...

- Sim.- Claire assentiu, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Eu estava zangado porque tudo estava dando certo para o meu irmão, menos pra mim. Ele tinha conseguido se livrar das drogas e voltar pra esposa e pra filha, mas eu continuava na mesma. Só que no meu sonho, eu escutava o Aaron dizer: Papai não faça isso! Aí eu abri a porta do meu apartamento e vi a ilha, a praia, o Aaron estava em cima das pedras e ia cair, fiquei com medo, mas de repente você me chamou e eu estava nu no meio da praia.

- O que você acha que tudo isso significa?

- Fiquei imaginando se o Aaron estaria em perigo.- ele sussurrou.

- Não Charlie, o Aaron está bem, talvez você precise encontrar algo, como da outra vez que você achou que precisava salvar o Aaron de morrer afogado. Acho que esses seus sonhos tem a ver com você mesmo, talvez devesse ir falar com o Eko sobre isso.

- Ele vai me mandar rezar e nada vai se resolver.

- Não diga isso!- Claire o recriminou. – Não seja tão negativo! Já que acha que o Eko não te ajudaria, por que não conversa com a Amanda? Ela talvez possa explicar esse seu sonho.

- Ah, Claire, você sabe que não acredito nessa baboseira cigana da Amanda. Nem você deveria acreditar porque foi você mesma quem me contou sobre aquele vidente que te fez pegar o avião pra Los Angeles e agora está aqui nessa ilha.

- Eu penso que ele não podia evitar o meu destino Charlie, mas deve ter previsto que eu sobreviveria ao acidente. Agora ande, tome logo o seu café e leve o Aaron para dar uma volta. Não quero você enfurnado aqui o dia inteiro.

- Mas Claire...

- Ignore os comentários maldosos que com certeza irá escutar!

Charlie sabia que Claire tinha razão, o que estava feito estava feito. Tomou com gosto o café da manhã e resolveu que sairia com Aaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxx



Libby empurrou o pedaço de manga com uma expressão enfadada no olhar. Hurley preocupou-se.

- O que você tem?

- È que ela ainda está lembrando do Charlie correndo nu pela praia.- debochou Craig. – Ela perdeu até o apetite.

- Eu falei com você?- indagou Hurley fazendo cara feira para Craig, que deu de ombros. – Pois não deviam ficar caçoando do Charlie, qualquer um nessa ilha está sujeito ao sonambulismo. Quero ver se irão ficar caçoando de mim se eu acordar no meio da noite e andar por aí de cueca!

- Oh por favor, jamais faça isso, Hurley. Ou terei pesadelos para o resto da vida!- caçoou Dionna junto à Debbie, Isadora e Anabeth.

- Cale-se Dionna, ou devo lembrar da estupidez que você e o Steve cometeram contra o Bernard?- falou Libby, enérgica, aborrecida porque estavam provocando Hurley.

Envergonhada, Dionna se calou e logo se retirou com as amigas.

- Você ainda não me disse por que está tão abatida- disse Hurley, acarinhando um cacho macio dos cabelos loiros de Libby que lhe caíam pelo rosto.

- È que eu estou com muita vontade de comer uma fruta.- respondeu ela, um pouco envergonhada.

- Que fruta?

- Ah, Hugo, é uma fruta que nunca vi por aqui. Nem adianta falar.

- Me diz qual é a fruta.- ele insistiu.

- Morango. Estou morrendo de vontade de comer morango e não sei mais o que fazer, só penso nisso dia e noite. Acho que é a gravidez.

- Hum, se ela não conseguir realizar o desejo seu filho vai nascer com cara de morango, Hurley, como dizia minha avó.- falou Aline, sentada do outro lado da mesa degustando um pedaço de manga ao lado de Craig.

- Quem vai nascer com cara de que?- perguntou Desmond que vinha chegando à despensa de alimentos para tomar seu café da manhã. Ao vê-lo, Aline sentiu que sua pele ficava gelada e o coração batia mais forte, era sempre assim quando ele chegava perto. Mas tentou disfarçar sua aflição, cumprimentando-o.

- Bom dia, Des.

- Bom dia.- respondeu ele. – E aí, quem vai nascer com cara de que?- ele voltou a perguntar, com um sorriso.



- A Libby está desejando comer morango.- respondeu Hurley. – E a Aline disse que nosso filho nasceria com cara de morango se ela não realizasse esse desejo. Não que eu acredite nisso, mas eu estou achando ela muito pálida.

Desmond olhou para Libby e concordou com Hurley.

- È verdade, _brotha_. Ela me parece um tanto angustiada, mas sem razão de ser. Eu sei onde podemos encontrar morango.

- Sabe?- questionou Hurley, esperançoso.

- Sei sim. Mas é um pouco longe, eu acredito que a gente vá levar pelo menos 1 dia e meio pra voltar. Estaria interessado?

- Mas é claro, _dude_!- respondeu Hurley, animado. – Quando partimos?

- Hugo, você não precisa fazer isso.- disse Libby.

- Não meu amor, eu preciso.- respondeu ele. – A comida por aqui anda escassa e eu não quero que você fique passando vontade. Eu vou até o fim do mundo se for preciso para te trazer morango!

- Oh!- fizeram algumas pessoas que estavam presentes à mesa do café da manhã.

- Isso é poético!- comentou Aline.

Nesse momento, Charlie se aproximou com Aaron no colo. Ouviu alguns risinhos abafados e se aborreceu:

- Tá legal, muito engraçado! Só porque ontem à noite todo mundo viu o meu...

- Opa, abafa o caso!- disse Aline, enquanto os demais riam, à exceção de Hurley e Libby. – Você não devia ligar para esses perdedores, você é uma gracinha Charlie, melhor que muitas pessoas que não tem coragem de assumir um relacionamento, você e a Claire estão firmes desde o começo e eu admiro isso e muito.

Desmond sabia que a indireta tinha sido para ele, mas ignorou o comentário de Aline.

- Obrigado.- respondeu Charlie. – Vocês ouviram só?

Ninguém disse mais nada sobre o assunto. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

- Se é longe então é melhor nos apressarmos e irmos logo, Desmond. – Quanto antes trouxermos os morangos para Libby melhor.

- Morangos, Hurley?- indagou Charlie.

- Sim, Libby está desejando morangos.



- Quando a Claire estava grávida, ela sentia desejo de comer manteiga de amendoim, como eu não pude conseguir levei um pote de manteiga de amendoim imaginária e funcionou.- explicou Charlie.

- Ah, mas com a Libby não vai funcionar não, _dude_. Além do mais, o Des sabe onde podemos encontrar morango, mas é um pouco longe.

- Ah, quer dizer então que estão partindo em uma expedição e nem cogitaram em me convidar? Péssimos amigos que são vocês.- queixou-se Charlie.

- Você quer ir com a gente?- perguntou Hurley.

- Lógico ué! Eu vou só levar o Aaron pra Claire, pegar algumas coisinhas e me junto a vocês.

- Eu também posso participar de tão nobre missão?- perguntou Craig.

- Você nunca se oferece pra nada.- disse Aline.

- Engano seu, eu ajudei a encontrar a Tina. Agora faço parte do clube.

- Certo, quem quiser vir pode vir, mas temos que ir logo.- disse Hurley.

- Bom dia.- saudou Jack, de longe, sendo puxado por Kate para dentro da floresta, ela parecia com muita pressa.

- Bom dia.- responderam todos em uníssono.

- Ué, por que será que a Kate estava arrastando o Jack daquele jeito?- indagou Charlie.

- Só Deus sabe!- respondeu Craig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate, pra onde está me levando?- perguntou Jack com um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto Kate o arrastava floresta adentro. – Sinto que você não está com boas intenções.

Kate deu uma gargalhada.

- Nem mais uma palavra, Shephard. Hoje você vai ser meu, sem interrupções. Ontem estávamos quase conseguindo, a Lilly nos deu uma trégua e a noite estava perfeita. Se não fosse o Charlie ter acordado todo mundo e dado aquele showzinho na praia...

- O Charlie é sonâmbulo, Kate, ele não tem culpa do que faz quando está dormindo.

- Eu sei.- respondeu Kate, sem deixar de puxá-lo.

- E onde está a Lilly?



- Eu a deixei na casa do Sawyer, Ana prometeu tomar conta dela um pouco pra nós ficarmos sozinhos.

- Podíamos ter esperado até a noite...

- _Dammit_, Jack!- Kate reclamou. – Já faz dois meses que não fazemos amor, e o meu tesão está no limite, você e seus malditos escrúpulos de médico!

- Nós não podíamos fazer amor até que você estivesse recuperada do parto, Kate.- ele explicou. – Muitas mulheres não gostam de serem pressionadas a ter relações enquanto estão amamentando, eu não quis te deixar desconfortável.

- Você deveria saber que não sou como as outras- ela revidou e quando eles chegaram à uma clareira, Kate empurrou Jack contra uma árvore, beijando-o. – Eu estava brincando, eu amo seus escrúpulos, amo você por ter respeitado o meu tempo, mas agora eu te quero, Jack...

Ele trocou de posição com ela, imprensando-a contra a árvore e Kate suspirou.

- Mudou de idéia quanto a não ser a minha Eva?

- Sim...serei sua Eva pra sempre se for preciso.- Kate respondeu e eles voltaram a se beijar.

As mãos de Jack começaram a tatear o corpo dela, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios desciam pelo pescoço de Kate, beijando, mordiscando. Ela ergueu a bainha da camisa dele e Jack a tirou.

- Você sempre foi tão bonito.- Kate elogiou, acariciando as tatuagens dele, no braço. – Se um dia eu sair dessa ilha, vou fazer uma tatuagem pra você. No lugar que você escolher.

- Hum, está me dando idéias.- disse ele, tirando a blusa dela e abaixando o sutiã, libertando os seios. Jack acariciou os mamilos rosados de Kate, colocando um deles na boca e gemendo ao contato.

- Eu amo você, Jack.- ela gemeu quando ele começou a sugar de leve o seio dela.

Ele se afastou e olhou-a nos olhos, apaixonado.

- Então case-se comigo, assim que sairmos dessa ilha! Seja minha de verdade, pra sempre!

Kate o beijou em resposta e eles escorregaram da árvore para o chão. A mão de Jack abriu depressa o zíper da calça dela, tirando-a. Em seguida, Kate fez o mesmo com a calça dele. Nus, deitados na relva, eles se olharam com doçura e paixão.

Ela separou as coxas para recebê-lo e Jack se encaixou entre elas, buscando a umidade do corpo feminino. Kate o abraçou com braços e pernas, e Jack se colocou 

dentro dela de uma vez só. Os movimentos do amor começaram lentos, mas à medida que o clímax se aproximava para ambos, eles iam aumentando de intensidade, assim como os gemidos de Kate.

- Oh Jack...Jaack... Jaaack...Jaaaaaack!- ela gritou quando o prazer a atingiu e Jack desmoronou em cima dela, arfante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Cadê a sardentinha? Cadê?- dizia Sawyer, brincando com Lilly, colocando as mãos sobre o próprio rosto e as tirando, mas a menina não parava de chorar desde o momento em que Ana saíra da cabana dizendo que ia até a horta de Sun pegar alguns legumes para a sopa de James e deixara as duas crianças com ele. "Não vou demorar", ela disse, mas já fazia um bom tempo que tinha saído e ele realmente não sabia como lidar com dois bebês chorando ao mesmo tempo, sim, porque James também chorava, sentado no colo dele, balbuciando as únicas palavras que sabia dizer:

- Mama..mama...mama...

- Pôxa, vocês dois não querem me dar uma trégua?

As crianças começaram a chorar mais alto e Sawyer se desesperou. Precisava de ajuda com aqueles dois, mas não podia arredar o pé da cabana e deixá-los sozinhos, Ana e Kate o matariam provavelmente. De repente, ele sentiu que algo quente e viscoso estava sujando suas calças. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram em pânico.

- Não James, você não fez isso com o papai! Não!

Ele levantou o garoto que berrava de cima de sua coxa e praguejou:

- _Son of a..._- mas se interrompeu de imediato, Ana já tinha dito milhões de vezes para que ele não falasse palavrões na frente do menino. – Ah, meu Deus, por que?- ele levantou do banco onde estava sentado, levando James consigo e disse á Lilly:

- O titio Sawyer já volta, ok sardentinha? Agora eu preciso realizar uma missão extremamente perigosa com esse moleque aqui.

Lilly não parou de chorar dentro de seu cestinho e Sawyer não sabia mais o que fazer quando resolveu cantar a primeira música que lhe veio à cabeça:

- "_Don't worry, about the things, every little thing, it's gonna be all right..."_

Ao som de sua voz, os dois bebês começaram a se acalmar e ele continuou cantando:

- "_So baby, don't worry about the things, every little thing it's gonna be all right..."_

Aproveitando que as crianças tinham se acalmado, Sawyer despiu a fralda suja de James fazendo cara de nojo enquanto cantava. Pegou um pedaço de pano limpo e 

limpou o filho o melhor que pôde antes de colocá-lo sentado dentro da pequena tina onde a mãe costumava banhá-lo. Durante esse processo, esqueceu de cantar e as crianças recomeçaram a chorar.

- Ok!- ele resmungou. – Eu canto! "_Three little birds..."_

Antes de dar banho em James, ele retirou a própria calça jeans suja e a jogou em um canto da cabana. Depois agachou-se e começou a dar banho no filho, que riu para ele, batendo as mãozinhas na água.

- Você é um golpista mesmo, hein moleque! Fez isso só pra eu te colocar na bacia, não foi?- Sawyer sorriu para o filho. – Diz papai, diz!

- Mama!- o menino disse com mais um sorriso, mostrando seus dois únicos dentinhos.

- Não, a mama não está aqui, é o papai, diga papai!

- Mama!- ele repetiu e Sawyer franziu o cenho, frustrado terminando de dar-lhe banho.

Porém, quando tirou o menino da bacia, um novo choro começou porque ele não queria sair de lá. Ignorando os protestos do filho, Sawyer o enxugou e colocou uma fralda limpa nele, mas quando o pegou no colo de novo, a fralda escorregou porque estava mal colocada.

- Caramba!- ele reclamou e voltou a sentar-se com James mesmo sem a fralda, perto de Lilly que estava chorando outra vez.

- Ok, qual é o problema agora, mocinha?

Ele sentiu um cheiro ruim invadindo o ambiente, sabia que não era o filho porque ele tinha acabado de limpá-lo. Fazendo cara de desespero outra vez ele olhou para Lilly:

- Não sardentinha, não me diga que agora é você?

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia entrou na cabana trazendo alguns legumes em um pacote como cenoura, batata e tomate. Viu Sawyer com uma expressão de desespero diante das duas crianças, de camisa e cueca; o bebê James sem a fralda.

- Sawyer, o que aconteceu?- ela indagou. – Colocando os legumes em uma mesa.

- Ana, graças a Deus que está aqui! Me salve por favor! Esse garoto sujou minhas calças e essa menina não para de chorar, e acho que ela precisa trocar a fralda também.

Ana-Lucia deu uma gargalhada e foi até ele.

- Eu não acredito que fez tanta confusão com uma coisa tão simples. Sawyer, te deixei com as crianças por vinte minutos!

- O suficiente pra eu querer me suicidar!



- Mama!- exclamou James no colo dele, batendo palminhas ao ver a mãe.

Ana roçou o rosto no rostinho do filho e disse:

- Fique um pouco com o papa enquanto a mamãe cuida da Lilly, tá bom?

Sawyer deu espaço para que Ana pegasse Lilly.

- Oi gracinha, vem aqui com a tia Ana!- a menina deu um largo sorriso sem dente para ela.

- Ela não ri assim pra mim!- Sawyer queixou-se. – Ela tem a personalidade do Jack.

- Não seja bobo, Sawyer!- ela voltou-se para Lilly tirando-lhe a fralda suja. – Você é a sardentinha, é sim!

- Sawyer!- chamou uma voz feminina à porta da cabana. Ana-Lucia fechou a cara, sabia exatamente quem era, mas nada disse.

Sawyer foi até a janela da cabana e saudou Cassidy:

- Hey, Cassie!

Ela sorriu para ele, sedutora, segurava Clementine pela mão.

- Diz oi pro papai, querida.

- Oi, papai.- a menina disse, timidamente e Sawyer sorriu para ela.

Desde o incidente entre Ana-Lucia e Cassidy na praia há dois meses atrás que ele vinha tentando conquistar a menina, mas ela se mostrava bastante retraída, especialmente na presença de Ana, tinha medo dela por ter batido em sua mãe.

- O que você deseja, Cassie?- ele perguntou vendo a cara de impaciência de Ana enquanto trocava Lilly.

- È que tem uma goteira terrível na palha da minha cabana. E do jeito que o ar está pesado creio que irá chover mais tarde. Você poderia consertá-la?

Sawyer havia construído a cabana para Cassidy e Clementine com a ajuda de Charlie, Bernard e Jin. Para Ana-Lucia a cabana estava em ótimas condições, mas Cassidy estava sempre solicitando que ele fizesse algum conserto e ele sempre aceitava por causa da filha. Isso costumava deixar Ana muito irritada.

- Está bem, eu vou dar uma olhada.- garantiu ele. – Me esperem lá!

Quando ele olhou para Ana-Lucia, ela tentou fingir indiferença à proposta de Cassidy e disse:

- È melhor você ir logo, para estar de volta até a hora do almoço.



Ela já tinha terminado de trocar Lilly e pegou James do colo dele.

- Vá!

- Não está zangada?

- Não.- ela respondeu com um falso sorriso.

Sawyer deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, dizendo:

- Voltarei logo, _cariño_.

- James!- ela o chamou, antes que ele saísse.

- O que?

- Vista as calças por favor.

- Ops!- ele exclamou e foi procurar calças limpas antes de deixar a cabana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tudo pronto?- perguntou Desmond quando viu Hurley, Charlie e Craig vindo na direção deles carregando mochilas.

- Prontíssimo!- respondeu Charlie. – Vamos aos morangos!

- Hugo, eu já disse que você não precisa fazer isso!- falou Libby. Mas seu olhar ainda estava pálido.

- Nada disso, eu vou trazer os morangos para você. Pode esperar!- respondeu ele, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Trarei morangos pra você também, Claire.- disse Charlie quando a viu se aproximar com Aaron no colo, o menino estava com cara de choro porque o pai iria entrar na floresta e não ia levá-lo.

- Se encontrar um pé de manteiga de amendoim eu ficaria feliz.- respondeu ela, beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Então vamo nessa, né? – falou Craig, animado.

Eles entraram na floresta acenando para todos que foram se despedir deles, porém ao ultrapassarem algumas árvores, Amanda surgiu diante deles com o semblante estranho.

- Hey!- cumprimentou Desmond, mas o olhar dela foi para Charlie.

- Charlie, tome cuidado com a cruz branca!

- Cruz branca?- ele indagou sem entender



- Sim, na cruz branca seu sangue espirra e você morre.- ela respondeu, enigmática caminhando de volta para a praia sem dizer mais nada.

Continua...

Continua...


	28. Salvenos Charlie! parte II

Salve-nos Charlie! Parte II

O ruído característico dos pássaros silvestres enchia o ambiente, enquanto uma brisa leve penetrava na floresta através das copas das árvores. A feliz expedição que deixara o acampamento com a nobre missão de encontrar morangos para saciar o desejo de Libby caminhava juntos. Empolgado, Charlie assobiava o "Danúbio Azul" com a ajuda de Hurley e Craig; o episódio de sonambulismo da noite anterior já havia sido esquecido. Desmond caminhava à frente abrindo caminho pela mata com um facão.

- Craig, você tá assobiando fora do compasso!- queixou-se Charlie. – Eu estou assobiando em ré maior e você em lá menor, não percebe?

Craig balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas é claro que não, estou assobiando em fá maior! Você é que não tem ouvido musical!

- Mas é claro que tenho!- retrucou Charlie.

- Não tem não!- rebateu Craig.

- Hey _dudes_, querem parar de discutir e prestar atenção à música?- reclamou Hurley.

Desmond parou à frente deles de repente, fazendo com que um caísse por cima do outro causando um efeito dominó. Saindo de cima de Hurley, que estava esmagando Craig, Charlie perguntou a Desmond:

- O que foi, cara?

- Shiiii!- pediu Desmond, olhando muito atento por entre as árvores. – Tem algo vindo na nossa direção!

- O quê?- perguntou Craig, preocupado.

- _Dude_, por que será que isso sempre acontece por aqui?- questionou Hurley, um pouco exasperado.

Os quatro ficaram muito atentos ouvindo o som de algo cortando o ar.

- Se abaixem!- Desmond gritou e os três se jogaram no chão. Uma espécie de adaga passou zunindo por sob as cabeças deles até bater em uma árvore e cair no chão.

Desmond foi o primeiro a se erguer enquanto os outros permaneceram abaixados, ainda muito assustados. O escocês caminhou com cautela até onde a adaga tinha caído e juntou o objeto do chão. Era de fabricação caseira, mas muito eficiente. Se ele não tivesse gritado para que seus amigos se abaixassem, um deles estaria morto com a garganta cortada agora.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Hurley, o segundo a se levantar.

- È uma adaga. Uma arma de fabricação caseira.- respondeu Desmond.

- Mas da onde veio isso?- indagou Charlie. – Tem ninjas nessa floresta?

Desmond apontou o interior da floresta.

- Nossa!- exclamou Craig. – Sorte que você ouviu o barulho dessa coisa antes que chegasse perto demais da gente.

- Não foi sorte, _brotha_. Essa arma tinha endereço certo. A garganta de um de nós.

- Mas quem?- indagou Craig. – Porque é praticamente a primeira vez que eu venho em uma missão importante e ainda não fiz inimizade com ninguém e...

Desmond ficou calado e os outros souberam que ele sabia para quem aquela adaga estaria destinada.

- Para quem você acha que era essa adaga, Desmond?- perguntou Charlie.

- Sinto muito, _brotha_, mas tenho certeza de que era pra você.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack terminou de fechar o zíper da calça e olhou para Kate que estava tentando prender os longos cabelos cacheados em um coque no alto da cabeça. Quando ela notou que ele a estava observando, sorriu e Jack devolveu-lhe o sorriso, dizendo:

- Três vezes foram suficientes pra você?

Kate riu.

- Eu acho que sim, garanhão!

Jack se aproximou dela e a beijou. Kate envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e eles ficaram de chamego por alguns minutos até que ela se afastou, dizendo:

- Precisamos ir. Já está na hora da Lilly mamar!

Eles se deram as mãos e saíram caminhando em direção à praia.

- Sabe no que eu estava pensando?- Jack indagou.

- No quê?

- No nosso problema com a escassez de comida na ilha. Se não fosse pela pesca e a pequena plantação da Sun, estaríamos com problemas ainda maiores. Não recebemos mais nenhum carregamento de alimentos e não sabemos mais por quanto vamos ficar aqui. Já estamos nessa ilha há três anos, Kate.

- Sim, você tem razão. O porco anda escasso também e eu me pergunto como será que os Outros conseguem comida? Carregamentos entregues por um helicóptero como faziam com a gente antes? Certamente eles sabem um jeito de entrar e sair desta ilha Jack, apenas não estão interessados que a gente descubra.

- Pode ser que você esteja certa Kate, mas eu estive na vila deles e do jeito que o lugar foi destruído acho que agora os sobreviventes dos Outros não estão melhor do que nós.

- Acho que devíamos perguntar a Juliet sobre os meios de subsistência deles, afinal ela pertencia aos Outros.

- Não creio que Juliet saiba mais do que nós sabemos agora.

Kate resolveu não discutir com ele, quando se tratava de Juliet eles sempre acabavam brigando.

- Eu disse que estava preocupado sobre essa questão da comida...- Jack continuou. – Porque nossa comunidade está aumentando, temos muitas crianças no acampamento. Eu penso que se o controle de natalidade na ilha continuar subindo teremos sérios problemas. Além da falta de comida, teremos que lidar com o fato de que não podemos vacinar as crianças contra as doenças comuns da infância, isso sem falar sobre os partos de risco. Você e Ana-Lucia tiveram problemas no parto, eu espero que o mesmo não aconteça com Libby. Você entende o que eu estou dizendo, princesa?

- Entendo, mas o que você pretende fazer? Não temos preservativos nem anticoncepcionais na ilha, então você vai baixar um decreto que proíbe a prática do sexo na comunidade? Amor, nós não somos o melhor exemplo e você sabe disso.- Kate comentou com um sorriso maroto.

Jack riu do jeito dela.

- Não, é claro que não posso proibir ninguém de fazer sexo, mas existem algumas medidas que podem ajudar.

- Tabelinha?- Kate indagou.

- È, tabelinha seria uma boa ajuda. Não é cem porcento eficaz, mas acho que evitaria que mais crianças nascessem por ora.

- Certo, eu gostei da sua idéia, mas como poderíamos conscientizar as pessoas?

- Eu pensei em você pra isso, é tão comunicativa!

- Eu?- Kate colocou a mão no peito. – Ah Jack, não sei se vou me sentir à vontade para falar de assunto tão delicado com os casais da ilha.

- Bom, a Libby como psicóloga pode te ajudar, além do mais, se vocês conseguirem conscientizar pelo menos as mulheres já seria um bom caminho andado.

- È, eu posso falar com a Libby sobre isso.

Jack assentiu. Eles já estavam quase chegando à praia. Mas antes que eles chegassem, Kate perguntou a ele:

- Jack, será que um dia vamos realmente sair dessa ilha?

Ele parou de andar e fitou o horizonte.

- Algo me diz que sim Kate, talvez muito antes do que estamos esperando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikki sacudiu os cabelos molhados à luz forte do sol e caminhou em direção à sua cabana, sorrindo para algumas pessoas que encontrou no caminho. Tinha acabado de dar um gostoso mergulho no mar, mas esquecera sua toalha na cabana e teve que voltar molhada para casa.

Quando chegou, entrou rapidamente na cabana buscando sua toalha, mas parou ainda no primeiro compartimento da casa, pois ouviu um barulho vindo do único quarto que a cabana possuía.

- Paulo é você?- indagou. Mas ninguém respondeu. Nikki insistiu: - Paulo!

Ela resolveu ir até o quarto e encontrou Pedro revistando suas coisas.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Onde está?- ele perguntou, impaciente.

- Em um lugar onde você nunca vai encontrar. Quem você pensa que é pra revirar minhas coisas assim?

Pedro não respondeu e continuou remexendo tudo, jogando roupas e outros pertences para tudo quanto era lado.

- Pare agora com isso!- Nikki gritou. Paulo chegou nesse exato momento.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu quero saber onde vocês dois desgraçados esconderam! Vocês são ladrões, roubaram da minha cabana quando eu não estava lá!

- Ladrão que rouba ladrão...- Paulo citou o antigo ditado em português com uma risada sarcástica.

- Não pensem que isso vai ficar assim!- Pedro disse, furioso.

- Você é quem deve ter cuidado comigo.- avisou Paulo. – Se entrar na cabana da Nikki outra vez eu te arrebento e denuncio você! Todos na comunidade vão saber pra quem trabalha.

Pedro não disse mais nada e deixou a cabana.

- Você está bem? Ele fez alguma coisa com você?- indagou Paulo a Nikki, abraçando-a.

- Eu estou bem Paulo. Só não entendo como pude ser tão estúpida, como pude ter acreditado nele.

- Já sabemos que ele é um excelente manipulador, Nikki.Você não teve culpa de nada, estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho.

- Mas se eu soubesse que ele me usou para encontrar esta ilha desde o começo...oh, Paulo!

Ele beijou-lhe a testa num gesto de conforto.

- Deveríamos contar a todos quem ele é!

- Ainda não Nikki, eu ainda penso que ele foi abandonado pelo chefe dele e agora está em maus lençóis, preso nessa ilha como a gente. Fiquemos de olho nele, qualquer movimento em falso e nós contaremos a todo mundo quem ele é.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Hey Kate!- cumprimentou Ana-Lucia quando Kate apareceu à porta da cabana dela.

- Oi, Ana.- respondeu Kate. – A minha bonequinha deu muito trabalho?

- Trabalho nenhum.- respondeu Ana. – Entra!

Kate adentrou a cabana de Sawyer e Ana e encontrou sua filhinha quietinha, dormindo dentro do cestinho em cima da mesa.

- Nossa, pensei que fosse encontrá-la chorando porque já está na hora dela mamar.- comentou Kate.

- Ah não, ela está dormindo como um anjinho...

- Ao contrário do James!- disse Kate, observando o menino rodeado de brinquedos em cima da cama, fazendo bagunça.

- O James quase não dorme mais durante o dia, parece que quanto mais ele cresce, menos ele dorme. A única coisa boa disso é que ele não acorda mais durante a noite e eu e o Sawyer podemos ter um tempo pra nós.- Ana acrescentou, maliciosa.

Kate sorriu.

- Obrigada por ter cuidado da Lilly pra mim. Ela costuma acordar bastante durante à noite e eu e o Jack não tínhamos um momento a sós há tempos.

- Eu posso cuidar dela sempre que precisar.

- Obrigada Ana, eu também posso cuidar do James quando você precisar.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- E onde está o Sawyer?- Kate perguntou.

Ana revirou os olhos:

- Ele foi fazer um conserto na cabana da Cassidy.

- Outra vez?

- È, todo dia ela inventa uma desculpa e o Sawyer corre para atendê-la por causa da filha dele. Estou odiando isso, Kate, mas não vou falar nada porque a menina não tem culpa do que a mãe dela faz.

Kate concordou com Ana, mas disse:

- Ana, eu sei o quanto isso é difícil pra você, mas é difícil pra Cassidy também. Eu a conheci há muito tempo, muito antes de cair nessa ilha.

Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa, mas nada disse, deixou que Kate falasse.

- Quando nos conhecemos a Cassie me ajudou muito e me contou que estava grávida de um golpista por quem era muito apaixonada. Eu jamais podia imaginar que era o Sawyer, fiquei muito surpresa quando descobri a ligação entre eles.

- O Sawyer me contou tudo sobre ele e Cassidy, e eu a entendo até certo ponto. Mas penso que as coisas são diferentes agora, o Sawyer se envolveu comigo e estamos juntos, Kate, eu não posso aceitar o comportamento dela, mesmo que seja justificável.

Kate assentiu.

- Estou tentando ter paciência com tudo isso, Kate. Estava só esperando você vir buscar a Lilly para ir procurá-lo, ele está demorando muito e já está quase na hora do almoço.

- O Jack foi falar com o Michael, então vou indo com você assim o encontro no caminho.

Kate foi buscar o cesto onde dormia sua filha e Ana-Lucia pegou James no colo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pronto Cassie, o problema está resolvido!- disse Sawyer quando terminou de consertar a palha da cabana.

- Obrigada, James. Eu sei que sempre posso contar com você.

- Sim, pode.- respondeu ele, ansioso para ir almoçar com Ana.

Cassidy se aproximou dele de um jeito insinuante, eles estavam praticamente sozinhos à porta da cabana, pois Clementine brincava distraída.

- O que está fazendo, Cassie?- ele indagou, desconfiado.

- Dois meses nessa ilha e desde que nos vimos você ainda não me deu nenhum beijo.

- Cassie...

- James, depois de tudo o que você me fez passar e todas as promessas que fez a mim como tem coragem de me desprezar desse jeito? Eu não consigo aceitar que você esteja vivendo com ela!

- As coisas mudaram Cassidy, eu e ela passamos por muita coisa juntos...

Mas Cassidy não quis saber, estava perto o suficiente de Sawyer para beijá-lo e foi o que fez. Surpreso com a ousadia dela, ele tentou se afastar, mas já era tarde demais. Ana-Lucia olhava para ele segurando o filho no colo com um olhar cheio de decepção e raiva.

- Ana!- Sawyer a chamou, mas dessa vez ela não brigou, não bateu em ninguém e também não gritou, apenas virou-lhe as costas. Isso para Sawyer era pior que uma reação violenta dela. – Ana!

Ana-Lucia o ouvia e sabia que ele estava vindo atrás dela, mas dessa vez ela não queria conversar, só queria ficar bem longe dele. Ao ver Sawyer correr atrás dela e Ana-Lucia dar-lhe as costas, Cassidy comemorou internamente sua vitória, tinha finalmente conseguido semear a semente da discórdia. Agora era só esperar o momento em que Sawyer viria buscar seu consolo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**--**

**(Flashback)**

A piscina já não era ameaçadora. Charlie mergulhava e retornava batendo água nos braços de seu pai, feliz da vida por ter finalmente superado seu medo de mergulhar. Podia fazer isso de olhos fechados, e foi o que fez quando o pai mais uma vez o mergulhou na piscina funda, mantendo seus braços firmes ao redor do garoto.

O pequeno Charlie começou a contar mentalmente quanto tempo agüentaria debaixo d´água até que resolveu abrir os olhos. Mas a água da piscina não estava mais clara e sim escura, esverdeada. Assustado, Charlie tentou retornar para a superfície, mas algo o impedia.

"_Salve-nos Charlie"..."Salve-nos Charlie"..._

"_Você tem que nos salvar, Charlie"_

Vozes misturadas repetiam essas palavras e Charlie continuava lutando para voltar à superfície. Mas estava cada vez mais difícil, aos poucos o ar estava se esvaindo de seus pulmões. De repente, as vozes antes sussurradas ficaram mais nítidas e Charlie ouviu alguém dizer:

- Charlie, agüenta firme, _brotha_!

Charlie abriu os olhos, a água continuava escura, mas ele não era mais um garoto. Era um homem adulto que se afogava em um lago escuro enquanto seus companheiros tentavam salvá-lo.

- Charlie!- ele ouviu a voz de Hurley em tom desesperado. Precisava se salvar, mas algo o puxava cada vez mais para o fundo. Estava perdido.

Continua...


	29. Salvenos Charlie! parte III

**Salve-nos Charlie parte III**

**--**

**(Flashback)**

Os olhos dela eram de um tom de azul profundo como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Como duas pequenas abóbadas retiradas do céu e repousadas no rosto suave de menina que escondia a personalidade forte de mulher.

Charlie a amava como nunca amara ninguém em toda sua vida, a não ser sua própria família que no fim o tinham destruído. Mas Claire não. Claire era o anjo que o havia resgatado do fundo do poço, que fora paciente o suficiente para esperar que ele se recuperasse do vício.

Eles estavam perto das pedras, era noite de lua cheia. O vento bagunçava os cabelos loiros dela e a risada gostosa de Claire lhe enchia os ouvidos. Charlie não podia estar mais feliz.

- Está vendo aquela estrela lá?- Claire indagou apontando para o céu, subindo em uma pedra com dificuldade.

- Você vai cair daí!- Charlie avisou, preocupado, seguindo-a.

- Tá tudo bem Charlie!- ela respondeu.

Ele juntou-se a ela em cima da pedra.

- Está vendo aquela estrela?- ela voltou a apontar e perguntar. – A estrela mais brilhante?

- Estou sim.- dessa vez ele respondeu.

- Eu gosto de pensar que essa estrela é o resgate que está vindo nos levar de volta para casa.

- Nós vamos para casa, Claire. Um dia. Eu, você e o Aaron. E podemos morar em Londres, eu sempre tive vontade de voltar pra Londres.- ele envolveu as mãos dela nas suas. Você moraria comigo em Londres?

- Sim.- Claire respondeu com um beijo terno.

Eles se abraçaram e Charlie a deitou delicadamente na pedra, buscando-lhe os lábios com mais intensidade dessa vez. Claire deu um gemido suave e Charlie sorriu. Gostava do jeito meigo dela quando faziam amor, terno e intenso ao mesmo tempo.

As mãos dele começaram a subir a camiseta dela acariciando a cintura esguia, a pele alva e macia se contraindo sob seus dedos longos de tocador de violão. Claire perdeu-se nos braços dele e nos beijos macios.

Charlie acariciava-lhe o rosto enquanto eles se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo, se amando, porém, aos poucos, a medida em que ele a tocava, a pele alva de Claire começou a adquirir uma tonalidade mais escura.

- Claire...- Charlie murmurou, estranhando a mudança.

- Charlie!- a voz dela soou esganiçada e seu rosto se transformou por completo. De repente, não era mais Claire quem estava nos braços dele, mas outra mulher. Uma mulher morena, com uma tatuagem no braço direito. Com os olhos arregalados, ela dizia: - Salve-nos Charlie! Salve-nos Charlie!

Ele soltou a mulher de imediato, assustado. Sentiu sua garganta arder e ar ser empurrado com força para dentro de seus pulmões. Tossiu e abriu os olhos. Viu Desmond debruçado em cima dele rodeado por Hurley e Craig.

- Graças a Deus, _brotha_!

- Você está bem?- indagou Craig.

- _Dude_, o que deu em você para se jogar de cabeça no lago daquele jeito. Pretendia se suicidar?- indagou Hurley com preocupação.

Charlie tossiu mais um pouco antes de dizer:

- Mas eu estava na praia, com a Claire!

- Você tava sonhando de novo Charlie, esse seu sonambulismo ainda vai te matar!- comentou Craig.

- Eu vi uma mulher no meu sonho. Morena, de cabelos escuros. Ela tinha uma tatuagem no braço direito e dizia que eu tinha de salvar a todos nós, que nem no meu outro sonho, aliás todos esses meus sonhos me dizem que tenho de salvar alguém, Aaron ou Claire, todos nós. Estou ficando bolado com isso.

- Meu avô Tito costumava dizer que sonhos tem significados.

- Eu também acredito nisso.- comentou Charlie. – Mas estou ficando assustado. Não entendo o que esses sonhos querem dizer.

- Algo me diz _brotha_, que quando chegar a hora você compreenderá o significado dos seus sonhos. Mas deve ter muito cuidado.- disse Desmond, enigmático.

Hurley suspirou:

- E eu que pensei que tínhamos entrado na floresta atrás de morangos pra minha Libby!

- Vamos andar mais um pouco antes que escureça.- sugeriu Desmond ao grupo que o seguiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de Ana-Lucia ter-lhe virado as costas e se recusado a conversar com ele depois que viu Cassidy beijando-o, ele resolveu dar uma volta na cachoeira e deixá-la esfriar a cabeça para conversarem quando ele voltasse, mas ao chegar à sua cabana encontrou-a terminando de arrumar seus pertences e os do bebê.

- O que está fazendo?- ele indagou, surpreso.

Ela não respondeu de pronto, apenas encarou-o e continuou arrumando suas coisas. Irritado, Sawyer segurou-a pelo braço, com força.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, lábios quentes? Vai me deixar?

- Eu vou embora- ela confirmou puxando o braço da mão dele.

O grito dela e a tensão que reinava no ambiente acordaram James no bercinho. Ele começou a chorar alto e Ana-Lucia correu a acalentá-lo.

- Calma bebê, mamãe está aqui...shiiiii...

- Ana, você não pode ir embora e ainda por cima levando o meu filho!

- Mas eu vou! Estou cansada das suas mentiras! Eu não me sinto segura com você...

- Eu já te contei a história toda, já disse que te amo, estou vivendo com você, o que mais você quer?

Ela não respondeu, mas seus lábios tremiam e James ainda chorava no colo dela, sentido.

- Amor... – ele insistiu, acariciando uma mecha dos cabelos dela que lhe caíam sobre o rosto.

- Tchau, Sawyer!- disse ela, ajeitando James no colo e colocando uma mochila na costa.

Ele bateu com o punho na mesa, enraivecido.

- Se quer ir, ótimo, vá! Mas deixe meu filho aqui!

- Meu filho jamais vai ficar longe de mim!- ela gritou de volta, abraçando o bebê. – Além disso, como iria cuidar dele? Você não sabe cuidar dele!

- Mas eu tento, tá bom! Você está sendo muito injusta comigo, Ana!

- Divirta-se com sua garota e me deixe em paz!

Dizendo isso ela deu as costas a ele mais uma vez naquele mesmo dia e Sawyer não agüentou:

- Ninguém é insubstituível, mulher, sabia?

- Sim.- ela respondeu com rispidez. – Você também!

Quando ela se afastou levando James que não parava de chorar em seu colo, Sawyer sentiu vontade de sair quebrando a cabana inteira de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Por que Ana-Lucia tinha que ser tão difícil? Ele nunca se relacionara com uma mulher tão geniosa em toda a sua vida. As coisas poderiam ser mais simples, ela poderia ser mais dócil. Mas talvez se fosse assim, ele não a amasse tanto. Arrependeu-se de ter dito que ela era substituível, porque a verdade é que ela não era. Ela era única.

Triste e chateado, ele resolveu dormir um pouco. Na manhã seguinte tentaria uma nova aproximação com ela. Imaginou que ela iria para a casa de Jack e Kate, e logo cedo ele a procuraria lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma chuva fina começou a cair e Ana-Lucia apertou o passo pensando para onde iria. Viu a cabana de Jack e Kate, mas não quis ficar com eles porque imaginou que seria o primeiro lugar onde Sawyer a procuraria. Apesar do que ele tinha dito, ela sabia que ele a procuraria e no fundo pensava que estava exagerando com ele, mas seu orgulho era forte e ela não perdoaria aquele deslize tão facilmente, principalmente depois dele ter dito que ela não era insubstituível.

A chuva começou a aumentar e Ana-Lucia se viu desesperada para encontrar um abrigo. Foi então que lembrou-se de Libby. Desde que tinha voltado ao acampamento elas não tinham conversado muito porque a memória de Ana ainda estava muito confusa, mas com o tempo ela começou a se lembrar do que tinha vivido quando o avião caiu na ilha e da amizade que fizera com Libby.

Decidida, ela foi até a cabana da amiga e chamou à porta, cobrindo James com uma fralda para que o bebê não se molhasse.

- Libby, você está aí?

Libby não demorou a aparecer, com uma expressão cansada, uma mão às costas e a outra embaixo da pesada barriga em estágio final de gravidez.

- Olá, Ana. Está tudo bem?- Libby indagou, afastando a cortina para que Ana-Lucia entrasse e saísse da chuva.

- Onde está o Hurley?- Ana perguntou, se acomodando com James dentro da cabana.

- Ele partiu com o Desmond e os outros rapazes para encontrar morangos pra mim na floresta. Eu ando com esses desejos mas não queria que ele tivesse ido, mas o meu Hugo é teimoso.

- Eu posso ficar aqui por algum tempo?- Ana-Lucia perguntou com o semblante hesitante, não gostava de pedir ajuda a ninguém, tinha muita dificuldade com isso e se não fosse mãe de um bebê de sete meses ela não incomodaria ninguém, poderia dar um jeito de improvisar uma cabana para passar a noite, mas James precisava de um lugar seco e quentinho para dormir.

- È claro que pode. Mas o que houve? O Sawyer sabe que está aqui?

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu e ele tivemos uma discussão. Eu o vi beijando Cassidy e...

- Mesmo?- questionou Libby, surpresa. – Oh, Ana, sinto muito. Mas o que ele disse a você sobre isso?

- Disse que foi ela quem o beijou, que não foi culpa dele, mas eu me sinto tão insegura, não agüento mais sentir tantos ciúmes!- Ana desabafou.

- Ciúmes!- exclamou Libby. – Acho que essa é a palavra chave para o seu relacionamento com o Sawyer. Vocês se amam! Acho que desde o dia em que se viram pela primeira vez e você bateu nele. Não percebe Ana, o quanto você e ele são possessivos?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e embalou James que voltou a chorar.

- Nunca amei alguém assim.- ela admitiu. – Nem mesmo Danny.

- Quem é Danny?- Libby indagou. Ana-Lucia nunca tinha falado a respeito de seu passado com ela.

- Meu ex-marido.- ela respondeu. – Nos separamos depois que eu levei tiros em serviço. Eu estava grávida e pirei quando perdi o bebê. O Danny me deixou quando eu saí da recuperação. Foi muito difícil, embora eu ficasse dizendo pra todo mundo que estava tudo bem, mas não estava.

Ana ficou em silêncio um pouco, depois continuou:

- Sabe por que eu vim parar nessa ilha? Foi por causa de um homem. O nome dele era Christian. Nos conhecemos no aeroporto internacional de LA depois que eu deixei a polícia. Ele era alcoólatra, mas eu não me importei. Ele era divertido e charmoso, e nos tornamos amantes, éramos patéticos juntos, como ele costumava dizer. O pior de tudo é que ele era casado e mais de vinte anos mais velho do que eu. Ele me chamou pra irmos à Sidney e eu aceitei. Mas quando chegamos lá, ele passava os dias e as noites bebendo, me deixava sozinha no hotel. Depois eu descobri que só estávamos em Sidney porque ele queria ver uma filha que ele tinha com uma australiana. Decidi ir embora, deixá-lo pra trás e retornar à LA, então peguei esse vôo.

Libby deu um sorriso amargo.

- Bem, eu fui parar em Sidney porque estava tentando me encontrar.- contou Libby. – Meu marido David teve câncer e morreu. Eu enlouqueci com isso, literalmente. Passei uma temporada em uma casa de recuperação e quando saí de lá resolvi viajar para tentar me encontrar, descobrir um lugar onde eu pudesse recomeçar e ser mais feliz. Mas aí, descobri que meu coração estava em Los Angeles e quando decidi voltar, peguei o 815 da Oceanic.

Libby riu e Ana-Lucia a acompanhou na risada. Aquilo era irônico, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante poder ter uma conversa franca com alguém naquela noite.

- Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo?- indagou Libby. – È que apesar de tudo, eu consegui me encontrar, aqui nesta ilha. Eu amo o Hugo e agora vou ter um filho, parece loucura, mas estou muito feliz, Ana.

James se irritou no colo da mãe e começou a berrar alto.

- Oh, o que ele tem?- perguntou Libby.

- Ele está faminto!- Ana respondeu.

- Quer que eu pegue uma fruta pra ele?

- Obrigada, mas nessas horas a única coisa que ele quer é mamar.- Ana-Lucia levantou a camiseta com cuidado, deu um jeito de puxar o sutiã e acalentou o filho em seu seio. – Já comecei a dar sopa, papinha, mas continuo a amamentar.

- Isso é bom pra ele! Você é uma boa mãe, Ana.

Ela sorriu.

- Às vezes eu fico imaginando como seria se nós fôssemos resgatados daqui e eu pudesse rever minha mãe. A Capitã Cortez ficaria louca se soubesse que tem um neto. Ela sempre quis ter um neto.

Libby sorriu também.

- Minha mãe já faleceu, mas o meu pai ficaria muito feliz se soubesse que vai ser avô.

Ana-Lucia ficou calada por alguns instantes antes de dizer, olhando para James.

- Eu gostaria de saber lidar tão bem com o pai dele, como sei lidar com ele.

- Bem, acho que tudo o que vocês dois precisam é de tempo para se entenderem, logo vão estar aos beijos novamente, deixando a Sra. Lewis chocada e mexericando.

Ana deu uma gargalhada:

- Ela morre de inveja de nós dois!

James parou de mamar e ergueu o rostinho para a mãe.

- O que foi, cowboyzinho da mamãe?- disse Ana ao filho com a voz adocicada.

O bebê sorriu e voltou a abocanhar o bico do seio dela, sugando. Ana beijou-lhe a cabecinha loira.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa?- perguntou Libby. – Manga, talvez?

- Obrigada Libby, mas não quero comer nada. Passei o dia inteiro enjoada, aliás, estou enjoando a semana inteira, acho que preciso dar uma mudada no meu cardápio.

- Você deveria falar com o Jack sobre isso.- Libby sugeriu.

- Não Libby, eu estou bem, não é nada demais. Obrigada por me acolher.

- Eu é que agradeço.- respondeu Libby, segurando a mão da amiga. – Jamais poderei agradecer tudo o que fez por mim do outro lado da ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate colocou o pedaço de papel sobre a mesinha de madeira e rabiscou os meses e os dias do ano. Em seguida, ela voltou-se para Jack e abriu um sorriso, ele balançava a pequena Lilly no ar e a menina sorria para o pai.

- Bem, Dr. Shephard, estou fazendo o que me pediu, mas duvido que você consiga cumprir o que me prometeu hoje de manhã.- ela provocou.

Jack riu, levemente.

- Kate, eu sou um cara sério, você sabe. Monte a tabela e eu não irei encostar um dedo em você nos dias proibidos.

Ela riu.

- Você tem certeza? Olha que são muitos dias.

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou no rosto, dizendo:

- Só quero cuidar de você, amor. Sabe que outra gravidez aqui na ilha não seria bom pra você...

- Eu sei disso.- ela respondeu, dessa vez séria. – Você está sempre cuidando de mim, meu médico lindo!

Eles se beijaram nos lábios e Lilly resmungou no colo do pai. Ambos sorriram porque a filha deles desde cedo se mostrava muito opiniosa.

- Tá bom, o papai não beija a mamãe agora, bolinho!

Kate achava engraçado como Jack vinha chamando Lilly ultimamente. Bolinho. Combinava perfeitamente com sua menininha roliça.

- Ok, agora deixe-me terminar essa tabela antes que a gente caia em tentação e esqueça toda essa história e a bolinho resolva querer mamar outra vez.- disse Kate, pegando o lápis e voltando sua atenção para a tabela.

- Certo, Sra. Shephard. Eu e a Lilly não iremos te atrapalhar. Nós vamos ver a chuva na janela, não é bolinho?

Kate voltou concentrou-se na tabela, mesmo assim, Jack indagou à janela:

- Vai falar com a Libby amanhã sobre o que conversamos?

Ela assentiu.

- Vou sim, embora eu não esteja muito animada com meu novo emprego no acampamento. Sugerir que as pessoas controlem mais seus hormônios não será tarefa fácil.

- Mas eu confio em você pra isso. È o melhor pra comunidade, Kate. Precisamos sobreviver.

- Viver juntos, morrer sozinho né?- ela indagou. Era o antigo slogan de Jack e continuava servindo três anos depois dele tê-lo criado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer não conseguia dormir. Virava na cama de um lado para o outro sentindo falta de Ana-Lucia. Pensou em ir atrás dela antes do amanhecer, mas desistiu da idéia porque ainda estava muito zangado, não só com ela, mas consigo mesmo.

No que tinha se transformado? Num idiota que abaixava a cabeça toda vez que sua mulher gritava com ele? Já não era mais nem sombra do que fora quando caíra naquela ilha. Um homem egoísta, que só se importava consigo mesmo, os outros que se danassem. Deveria voltar a ser o mesmo Sawyer de antes, o Sawyer que todos odiavam. Ana-Lucia não mandava nele. Se ela estava com raiva por Cassidy tê-lo beijado, problema dela.

Levantou-se da cama e lavou o rosto. Arrumou os cabelos, calçou os sapatos e caminhou pela areia molhada até a cabana de Cassidy. Alguns pingos de chuva ainda caíam, mas nada que pudesse encharcá-lo.

Ao chegar à cabana dela, entrou sem bater na porta e a encontrou dormindo em um monte de palha e tecido que servia como cama, a pequena Clementine dormindo ao lado dela. Ao ver as duas adormecidas e abraçadas, Sawyer sentiu muito culpado e idiota ao mesmo tempo.

Saíra de sua cabana pensando em ficar com Cassidy para se vingar de Ana-Lucia que o abandonara, mas em nenhum momento pensou em Clementine ou James. Eles eram seus filhos e não tinham culpa se ele ficava naquela confusão com as mães deles. Talvez Ana tivesse razão. Ele não estava dando segurança a ela e isso a fazia sofrer.

Ao mesmo tempo em que não dava segurança a Ana-Lucia, não dizia a Cassidy de uma vez por todas que não a queria, não cortava as iniciativas dela. Mas isso iria mudar. Faria as pazes com Ana-Lucia e resolveria aquela história de uma vez por todas.

Ele agachou-se ao lado de Clementine e beijou-lhe levemente a testa. A menina resmungou no sono, mas não acordou. Sawyer aproveitou para ir embora antes que Cassidy acordasse e o visse ali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana lavou o rosto com água fria, tentando fazer passar a sensação de vertigem que estava sentindo. Mas aparentemente não funcionou muito. O enjôo também continuava a incomodá-la e ela não sentiu vontade de comer nada naquela manhã, assim como na noite anterior.

Libby notou o desconforto dela e disse:

- Ana, você não me parece mesmo bem. Não a vejo assim desde que... – ela interrompeu a si mesma, fazendo cara de espanto, como se tivesse pensado em algo.

- Desde que?- perguntou Ana-Lucia com os olhos fechados e a mão direita na testa.

- Desde aquela noite em que você passou mal, lembra, quando o Sawyer estava na floresta caçando. Você se sentiu muito mal, o Jack te examinou e descobriu que você estava grávida.

Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos.

- Não, não pode ser! Isso é impossível!

- Pois pra mim parece muito possível, Ana! Nós não temos qualquer tipo de método contraceptivo aqui, você e o Sawyer fazem amor com freqüência eu imagino?

- Não Libby, eu não estou grávida de novo. Isso não pode acontecer!- disse Ana com certa irritação. – Com licença, eu vou preparar uma vitamina de frutas pro James.

Libby não disse mais nada, mas ficou com aquilo na cabeça. Os sintomas de Ana pareciam de gravidez. Mas de qualquer forma, se a amiga estivesse grávida novamente, logo Ana descobriria.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não vejo porque vou precisar da Juliet.- disse Kate a Jack, com irritação enquanto trocava a fralda de Lilly.

- É claro que vai precisar dela, Kate. A Juliet é obstetra, médica de fertilidade e vive há um bom tempo nessa ilha.

Kate revirou os olhos, mas sabia que Jack tinha razão. Ela poderia trabalhar as mulheres na questão afetiva, mas Juliet com certeza era a mais indicada para a parte médica. E não demorou muito para a loira chegar, toda animada para seu novo trabalho.

- Bom dia Kate.- ela saudou com simpatia.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Kate, terminando de arrumar Lilly e colocando-a no colo.

- Vamos indo? O Jack me explicou hoje mais cedo sobre a idéia dele e eu achei interessante. Só acho irônico que agora eu tenha que ajudar as mulheres a evitarem a gravidez enquanto meu trabalho na Dharma Initiative era fazê-las engravidarem.

Kate concordou. Deu um beijo em Jack, que também despediu-se de Lilly.

- Tchau bolinho, toma conta da mamãe, tá bom?

Em seguida as duas caminharam pela praia em direção à cabana de Libby. Quando lá chegaram, Libby, Ana-Lucia e Sun estavam sentadas à porta da cabana, ambas com seus bebês no colo.

- Bom dia.- Juliet e Kate saudaram as mulheres.

As três sorriram e Kate explicou o motivo da visita delas.

- Meninas, eu e o Jack andamos conversando sobre um assunto importante para a segurança das mulheres da comunidade e para a sobrevivência do grupo. Por isso, pedimos a ajuda de Juliet e viemos falar com vocês.

As mulheres prestaram bastante atenção. Foi Kate quem começou:

- Deve ser do conhecimento de vocês que estamos racionando a comida porque a Dharma parou de fazer os carregamentos. Por causa disso, chegamos a uma questão importante: o controle de natalidade no acampamento. Vocês sabem que não possuímos contraceptivos aqui e algumas mulheres já engravidaram e tiveram seus bebês.

As três assentiram. Libby acariciou a barriga instintivamente. Ana-Lucia beijou o filho e Sun abraçou Jung.

- Nossa atual preocupação é...- Juliet deu continuidade às palavras de Kate. – As condições médicas precárias da ilha. Não estamos só preocupados com a questão dos alimentos, nos preocupamos também com a saúde das grávidas e seus bebês. Ana-Lucia, por exemplo, teve problemas sérios no parto e uma nova gravidez poderia ser muito complicada.

Ana-Lucia ficou muito séria ao ouvir as palavras de Juliet, mas nada disse.

- Eu também tive problemas.- Kate acrescentou. – E é claro que esperamos que tudo corra muito bem no parto da Libby, mas é preciso que nos conscientizemos do risco que uma gravidez aqui na ilha sem estrutura representa para nós mulheres.

Sun e Libby concordaram e Kate e Julie começaram a falar sobre o controle de natalidade através da tabelinha. Que não era cem porcento eficaz, mas que poderia ajudar. No entanto, Ana-Lucia não mais as ouvia, de repente estava muito preocupada com o que Libby dissera a ela mais cedo sobre a possibilidade de estar grávida de novo. Isso não podia acontecer, por que se ela estivesse esperando um bebê não saberia dessa vez quem era o pai. Durante os meses em que ficou presa pelos outros, como esposa de Benjamin Linus, ela teve relações sexuais freqüentes com ele, ainda que contra sua vontade. Era verdade que assim que conseguiu se livrar do jugo de Linus ela fez amor com Sawyer, mas a dúvida persistira e seria impossível descobrir a verdade. Portanto, era melhor que não estivesse grávida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hurley nem acreditou quando viu a extensa plantação de morangos em um campo aberto a perder de vista. Sorrindo como uma criança, ele voltou-se para Desmond e o abraçou com força, levantando-o do chão. Desmond sorriu.

- _Dude_, obrigado! A Libby vai ficar louca quando eu voltar ao acampamento com um monte de morangos pra ela.

- È, seu filho não vai nascer mais com cara de morango!- disse Craig.

Os quatro se embrenharam na plantação e começaram a colher as frutas, tentando evitar as formigas de fogo que subiam pelo caule e pelas folhas da planta. Charlie executava sua tarefa tomando muito cuidado, pensando consigo que já tinham acontecido coisas muito estranhas com ele nas últimas horas.

Ele estava concentrado colhendo as frutas que não percebeu que seus amigos se afastaram um pouco. De repente, ele ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si dizendo num sussurro:

"_Salve-nos Charlie, salve-nos...por favor!"_

- Desmond? Hurley?- ele chamou, voltando-se para trás e não vendo ninguém.

Foi quando sua atenção foi chamada por um pedaço de tecido vermelho flutuante caindo do céu e enganchando em uma árvore. Charlie largou sua mochila onde estava enfiando os morangos e correu até a árvore para ver o que era aquilo.

- Charlie!- chamou a voz de Desmond ao longe.

- Eu estou aqui! Venham ver isso!

Os três se encontraram no labirinto formado pela plantação de morangos e foram até a árvore onde Charlie estava.

- O que será isso?- ele indagou.

- Parece um paráquedas.- comentou Craig.

- Vamos descobrir se é isso mesmo!- disse Desmond, preparando-se para subir na árvore.

Continua...


	30. Salvenos Charlie! parte IV

**Salve-nos Charlie parte IV**

Os galhos da árvore balançaram quando Desmond subiu pelo tronco, esgueirando-se até o topo, agarrado a algumas folhas. Sim, era um pára-quedas, agora ele tinha certeza. Preso nele estava um corpo, a face escondida por um capacete. Não tinha como saber ainda de quem se tratava.

- Tudo bem aí, Des?- gritou Charlie.

- Sim.- ele respondeu. – Eu vou cortar as cordas do pára-quedas. Vocês irão precisar segurar o corpo.

Craig estendeu os dois braços para aparar o corpo que cairia assim que Desmond cortasse os fios, mas Hurley o empurrou, dizendo:

- Você é um fracote! Não vai conseguir agüentar o corpo!

- È claro que vou!- ele retrucou. – E não sou fracote, você é que é gordo!

- Como é que é, _dude_?

- Hey, vocês dois, parem com isso! O Desmond vai cortar a corda agora.

Desmond tirou uma faca do bolso e pôs-se a cortar as cordas, o corpo cambaleou para frente e começou a cair, esbarrando nos galhos.

- Cuidado aí, embaixo!- advertiu Desmond.

Hurley apressou-se em acolher o corpo, mas a queda foi tão violenta que ele tombou para trás com o corpo nos braços. Desmond desceu logo em seguida, escorregando pelo tronco da árvore. Charlie ajudou Hurley a estender o corpo sob o solo. Desmond apressou-se em tirar o capacete. O rosto de uma mulher revelou-se a eles. Charlie quase caiu para trás.

- È ela, a mulher que eu vi no meu sonho! A que me disse que eu tinha que salvar a todos.- ele gritou, exaltado.

- Ela está ferida!- disse Desmond, observando um ferimento grande ocasionado pelo impacto da queda que ela sofreu.

- _Dude, _eu não vi, nem ouvi nenhum helicóptero pelas redondezas, como será que ela caiu aqui na ilha?

- E de que outro jeito ela poderia ter caído, Hurley?- perguntou Craig com incredulidade.

Desmond rasgou um pedaço da camiseta dela para ver melhor o ferimento. Charlie colocou a mão na boca.



- Isso está muito feio!- comentou.

- A gente tem que levar ela pro Jack.- sugeriu Hurley.

- E como faremos isso, _brotha_?- retorquiu Desmond. – Corremos o risco do ferimento abrir mais no caminho e mesmo se pudéssemos ir correndo, só chegaríamos à praia a noite.

- Mas a gente não pode deixar ela morrer!- disse Charlie.

- Pedro...Pedro...- a mulher começou a murmurar de repente.

- Ela está chamando um nome!- disse Craig.

- Ela está dizendo Pedro.- acrescentou Hurley.

- Quem é Pedro, moça?- Desmond indagou.

- Ajudem-me...ajudem-me...- ela começou a pedir, cuspindo sangue.

- Precisamos levá-la até o Jack, ou trazer o Jack até ela!- sugeriu Hurley.

- Acho que a segunda opção é a melhor, _brotha_.- disse Desmond. – Charlie, vá com o Craig até o nosso acampamento e traga o Jack até aqui. Ficarei aqui com o Hurley, vou tentar estancar o sangue enquanto esperamos.

Charlie concordou de pronto.

- Iremos o mais rápido possível. Você vai ficar bem, moça.- ele disse, se agachando ao lado da mulher. Em seguida, levantou-se, seguido por Craig, mas antes que se afastasse muito dela, ainda a ouviu dizer:

- Salve-nos, Charlie...

- O quê?- ele retrucou, surpreso. – Como sabe o meu nome?

- Ela está delirando, Charlie! Vá logo!- exigiu Desmond.

- Tomem, levem os morangos para Libby.- disse Hurley, estendendo sua mochila cheia de morangos para Craig.

- Vamos!- disse Charlie e os dois seguiram, se embrenhando na floresta de volta ao acampamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O comentário na comunidade era geral. Todos só falavam sobre o controle de natalidade idealizado por Jack e repassado às mulheres através de Kate e Juliet. As opiniões eram controversas. Alguns concordavam que o controle de natalidade era um procedimento necessário à sobrevivência deles na ilha, outros já achavam que era uma 

completa perda de tempo. Que já que eles não tinham televisão, precisavam se divertir de outra forma.

Alguns conservadores mais ferrenhos, como Dana Lewis, acreditavam mesmo era na abstinência sexual enquanto o resgate não chegava. Afinal, para que pôr mais crianças naquela ilha se não teriam como alimentá-las? Ela, pessoalmente, temia pela virtude da filha Isadora naquela terra sem lei. Mas o que ela não sabia era que Isadora, há muito tempo vinha mantendo um romance com Neil, então se Dana ainda temia pela virgindade da filha, já estava muito atrasada nesse quesito.

Depois de uma rápida inspeção nas casas, a fim de ver se todos estavam bem, Jack encontrou Kate na despensa com Lilly, naquela tarde ensolarada e preguiçosa. Havia cinco pessoas discutindo ao redor dela sobre o controle de natalidade. Dentre elas, a Sra. Lewis, Rose, Amanda e o Sr. Symmon, hipocondríaco de carteirinha da ilha. O único que se mantinha calado, além de Kate, era Mr. Eko que apenas observava a discussão.

- Eu digo que se pudéssemos esterilizar todo mundo enquanto estivermos nessa ilha, seria o melhor para todos nós, aí não teríamos que nos preocupar tanto com o racionamento de alimentos.- dizia o Sr. Symmons.

- Esterilizar, Richard? Isso é termo que se use?- repreendeu Rose. – Estamos falando de pessoas.

- Eu acho que a sugestão do Jack está condizente com nossa atual situação.- argumentou Amanda.

Dana Lewis balançou a cabeça.

- Pode até ser, mas eu repito pra vocês, se todos aqui na ilha se preocupassem com o resgate ao invés de ficar fazendo...- ela franziu o cenho, como que dando por entendido o que estava falando. – Poderíamos sair logo dessa ilha! O Bernard foi a única pessoa que teve uma boa idéia há algum tempo atrás e ninguém se dignou a ajudá-lo!

- Nem você, Dana!- retrucou Rose. – E isso já faz mais de dois anos!

- Boa tarde!- cumprimentou Jack, entrando na despensa e sorrindo aos comentários das pessoas.

- O papai chegou, Lilly.- Kate disse com a voz doce para a filha, erguendo a menina para que Jack a pegasse.

Ele pegou a filha no colo e disse:

- Fico feliz com a repercussão das minhas idéias na comunidade.

- Não nos leve a mal, doutor.- disse a Sra. Lewis. – Mas acho que poderíamos ocupar nossas mentes com coisas mais importantes do que isso. Quanto ao controle de natalidade, se você instaurasse uma lei de abstinência...



Kate quase deu uma gargalhada, mas conteve-se. Era certamente perigoso provocar o mau-humor da beata.

- Não posso fazer isso, Sra. Lewis. Eu sou uma pessoa democrática. Estou apenas chamando a atenção das pessoas para uma situação real. Estamos há três anos nessa ilha e precisamos pensar em nossa sobrevivência. O resgate, pelo menos pra mim, no momento, parece uma coisa muito longínqua.

- Bem, o padre Eko é um homem de Deus, ele certamente poderia criar essa lei, não poderia, padre?

- Não creio ser o homem mais indicado para isso, Sra. Lewis.- disse Eko. – Mas prometo que rezarei uma missa pelo bem-estar de nossa comunidade.- ele colocou uma caixa de cereal debaixo do braço e já ia deixando a despensa quando Richard Symmons perguntou:

- Onde conseguiu essa caixa de cereal, padre?

- Encontrei um carregamento fechado de cereais aqui na despensa.

As pessoas se entreolharam e felizes foram procurar pelos cereais, esquecendo-se daquela discussão por ora.

- Gosto da segurança com que você fala, baby. Mas algo me diz que não conseguiremos convencer as pessoas a colaborar tão fácil com a nossa causa.- disse Kate.

Jack sorria e balançava Lilly nos braços.

- Estou pensando a longo prazo, Kate. Se nunca conseguirmos sair dessa ilha, temos que estar preparados.

- Acha mesmo que nunca sairemos?

Jack deu de ombros, era difícil dizer. O mundo lá fora era uma incógnita para ele há muito tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia precisava lavar algumas roupas e pediu a Libby que ficasse com James enquanto ela cuidava disso. Libby não se importou em tomar conta dele, e Emma gostou de poder brincar com o bebê.

- Você vai morar com a gente agora, Ana?- a menina indagou enquanto Ana organizava as fraldas que precisava lavar.

- Por enquanto sim, querida.- Ana respondeu.

- Você brigou com o Sawyer?- indagou Zack, chutando a areia acumulada em seus pequenos pés.



- Tivemos uma discussão, só isso.- ela tentou explicar para a criança, prendendo os cabelos com um elástico, estava muito quente.

- Mas você não vai embora de novo, vai?- Emma indagou, insegura.

Ana agachou-se no nível das crianças e disse:

- Não, eu não irei a lugar nenhum.- ela respondeu com um sorriso. Desde que tinha voltado à praia, uma das melhores lembranças que tivera foi poder recordar-se das crianças que cuidara do outro lado da ilha e que tanto lutara para trazer de volta ao acampamento quando elas foram levadas pelos Outros.

- Emma, Zack, venham brincar com o James!- chamou Libby com o bebê no colo. – Deixem a Ana ir cuidar da roupa.

As crianças correram até ela.

- Obrigada por lavar a minha roupa, Ana.- agradeceu Libby. – È difícil pra mim nesse estágio da gravidez.

- De nada, Libby. Obrigada a você por cuidar de James e me deixar ficar na sua cabana.- Ana ergueu o cesto de roupas, feito de palha, por uma das mulheres da comunidade. Aos poucos, eles vinham aprendendo a fabricar seus próprios utensílios.

Ana-Lucia caminhou até um dos reservatórios de água e com um pedaço de sabão e uma vasilha feita com casca de coco, começou a ensaboar e enxaguar as roupas.

- Posso ajudá-la?- indagou uma voz masculina grave e agradável.

Ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu para o homem, mas ao mesmo tempo seu rosto demonstrava estranheza porque não se lembrava dele.

- È, me disseram que você anda desmemoriada.- disse ele, retribuindo o sorriso dela. – De qualquer maneira, nós nunca conversamos muito. È engraçado como mesmo nossa comunidade sendo formada por quarenta e poucas pessoas existam círculos sociais tão distintos.

Ana-Lucia parou para observá-lo melhor. Ele aparentava ter pouco mais de quarenta anos, alto, rosto bonito, físico em forma e cabelos lisos começando a ficarem grisalhos, o que lhe conferia um charme especial.

- Eu sou Luke Andersen, radialista.- ele estendeu sua mão para ela. – Você não se lembra, mas eu fiz parte do exército que você e Sayid treinaram para defender a comunidade contra os Outros.

Ana-Lucia enxugou as mãos molhadas na blusa e apertou a mão dele.

- Radialista? Isso explica a voz.



- Bem, pelo menos eu costumava ser radialista. Talvez eu deva tentar criar uma rádio aqui na ilha, estamos precisando de uma, já temos igreja, despensa, controle de natalidade...

Ana riu da piada dele.

- Me desculpe por não me lembrar de você, mal consigo me lembrar do exército que eu treinei aqui na ilha. Minha vida desde que caí aqui tem sido uma incógnita por causa da falta de memória, só consigo me lembrar com nitidez da minha vida de antes...

- Engraçada essa sua definição de antes e depois. Eu também costumo me sentir assim em relação à atualidade e antes do acidente. È como se eu estivesse vivendo uma realidade paralela.

- Realidade paralela?- ela riu levemente. – Puxa, você tem pensado bastante.

- Mesmo assim, confesso que estou completamente entediado, ficar pensando sobre essas coisas não me satisfazem a maior parte do tempo, então será que eu não posso ajudá-la mesmo?

- Se não se importar em lavar fraldas?- Ana sorriu.

- Oh, não, eu adoro fraldas.- ele respondeu bem-humorado e pôs-se a ajudá-la.

Ana riu outra vez. De longe, Sawyer que estava indo para a despensa, viu Ana-Lucia conversando com Luke e não gostou nada do jeito que o homem estava se inclinando sobre ela, enquanto Ana ria. Viu ele espremer uma fralda de seu filho para pôr no varal e ficou aborrecido. Ele conhecia a fama de paquerador daquele sujeito e não ia deixar ele ficar se insinuando pra cima da sua mulher daquele jeito.

- Hey, não sabia que além de conhecer o Top 100 da Billboard, você entendia de roupa suja- comentou Sawyer aparecendo de repente por trás de Ana, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Acho que mais do que você.- respondeu Luke, olhando desafiadoramente para Sawyer.

- O que você quer, Sawyer?- Ana indagou, ríspida, sem se importar que Luke presenciasse sua discussão.

- Nada, eu só vim te ajudar com a roupa...

Ela deu um sorriso suspeito, se desvencilhando dos braços dele.

- Òtimo. Então por que não começa a esfregar as fraldas sujas?- ela entregou toda a roupa na mão dele e disse a Luke.

- Gostaria de dar uma volta?

- Claro.- ele respondeu.



- Dar uma volta? Como assim?- indagou ele, olhando a pilha de roupas a sua frente.

- Eu volto daqui a pouco, James. E quero as roupas bem limpinhas!

Sawyer praguejou pegando o sabão. Era melhor fazer o que ela dizia se quisesse fazer as pazes logo. Não podia acusá-la de nada, afinal ela e aquele sujeito não estavam fazendo nada demais, o desmoralizado ali era ele que havia sido pego beijando outra mulher.

- Mas que droga!- ele resmungou começando a esfregar a primeira fralda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela queria rir da cara de Sawyer quando entregou as fraldas para que ele as lavasse. Ainda estava zangada com ele e não perdera a chance de provocá-lo. O fato dele ter se aproximado dela só porque ela estava conversando com outro homem era ridículo. Sawyer queria mostrar ao outro que ela lhe pertencia, mas Ana não pertencia a ninguém. Se ele pretendia fazer as pazes com ela agindo daquele jeito, estava indo pelo caminho errado.

Ana-Lucia caminhou com Luke ao longo da praia conversando amenidades. Até que ele era um sujeito divertido e interessante. Não entedia porque nunca tinham conversado antes. Se tivessem se conhecido do outro lado da ilha, provavelmente ele lhe teria sido de grande ajuda na travessia das pessoas, pensou à medida que iam conversando. Luke revelou a ela que também foi policial antes de ser radialista e fora dentro da polícia que descobrira sua vocação para ser locutor.

- Então foi por isso que saiu da polícia? Por que descobriu que tinha uma outra vocação?- ela indagou parando à beira da água para molhar os pés.

- Foi sim. Surgiu uma oportunidade de trabalho e eu não pensei duas vezes, aceitei. E quanto a você?- ele perguntou com um sorriso sedutor. – Por que saiu da polícia?

Ana olhou para o horizonte. Aquela era uma pergunta muito pessoal, ela tinha dividido há pouco tempo a história com Sawyer e não sentia vontade nenhuma de contar àquele homem o motivo pelo qual deixara a polícia. Percebendo a hesitação dela, Luke disse:

- Tudo bem, estou sendo indiscreto, não devia ter perguntado. Talvez se eu tivesse ido naquela jangada no lugar do Sawyer e conhecido você primeiro, eu tivesse a chance de saber.

Ana sorriu.

- Acredite, Sawyer e eu passamos por muitas coisas...

- Eu imagino que sim, mas como não sou um membro VIP da comunidade, nunca pude participar das grandes missões.



- Membro VIP?- ela riu da expressão.

Luke riu também e nesse momento, Ana voltou seus olhos para as pedras e franziu o cenho. Viu a pequena Clementine escalando nas pedras lisas, tentando chegar ao topo. Como ela tinha ido parar lá? Indagou-se.

- O que foi?- Luke perguntou, ainda não tinha enxergado a menina.

- Tem uma criança nas pedras.- Ana respondeu.

Luke olhou na direção das pedras e viu a menina pequena quase escorregando.

- Ela vai cair de lá!- disse Ana, aflita, já tirando as botas para entrar na água. Luke fez o mesmo e os dois dispararam para dentro da água.

Sawyer estendeu três fraldas no varal e enxugou as mãos na calça jeans quando viu Ana-Lucia e Luke correrem para dentro da água.

- Mas o que ela está fazendo agora?- indagou a si mesmo, largando tudo e correndo em direção à beira da praia.

Clementine não tinha menor noção do perigo e continuou caminhando sobre as pedras lisas, tentando escalá-las. Sem pensar duas vezes, Ana-Lucia entrou na água, seguida por Luke.

Cassidy apareceu nesse exato momento e viu a filha sobre as pedras.

- Clementine!- gritou, histérica.

- O que houve?- Sawyer perguntou e Cassidy mostrou a menina. Ele alargou os olhos azuis e entendeu porque Ana-Lucia se jogou na água.

Um pequeno amontoado de pessoas se juntou na beira da praia. Ana lutava contra a correnteza para chegar até as pedras e resgatar a menina. Não fazia a menor idéia de como ela fora parar ali. No entanto, uma onda mais forte bateu nas pedras e derrubou Clementine lá de cima, fazendo com que ela sumisse na água.

Cassidy correu para as ondas, mas Debbie a segurou.

- Não, tia Cassidy! Você não sabe nadar! Eles a trarão de volta.

Sawyer também tinha entrado na água e tentava alcançar Ana-Lucia e Luke. Mas Ana-Lucia estava bem mais à frente deles e seus braços doíam com o esforço que ela estava fazendo para nadar até as pedras. Não podia ver Clementine na água e isso a estava deixando assustada.

Uma onda forte bateu contra seu rosto e ela engoliu um pouco de água, mas manteve-se firme até que avistou o pequeno corpo sendo tragado pelo mar. Respirou fundo e forçou mais os braços, chegando até a menina.



Ana-Lucia segurou Clementine nos braços e percebeu que estava sem fôlego. Puxou o ar para os pulmões, mas não foi capaz de manter-se erguida e afundou.

- Ana!- Luke gritou, arremessando os braços com força para frente e conseguiu chegar até onde ela estava antes. Mergulhou os braços na espuma branca do mar e conseguiu pegar Clementine. A menina estava desmaiada e nenhum sinal de Ana-Lucia.

Da beira da praia, as pessoas assistiam à cena, aflitas. Jack tinha sido chamado e correra para o local, seguido por Kate. Cassidy estava desesperada, as mãos segurando firmemente as mãos de Debbie.

Sawyer finalmente conseguiu chegar até Luke. Quando o viu, ele disse:

- Segure a menina!

Ele pegou o corpinho pequeno nos braços e afastou os cabelos loiros que se colavam ao rosto da menina, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para não ser levado pela correnteza. Seus olhos buscaram Ana nas águas, mas não a encontraram.

- Leve a menina de volta para a praia! Ainda tenho bastante fôlego e posso encontrar Ana!

- Mas...- Sawyer protestou.

- Vá, Sawyer! A menina precisa sair da água!

Sawyer assentiu e nadou de volta para a praia, mesmo com o coração na mão por não encontrar Ana. Mas sua filhinha precisava de ajuda ou poderia morrer com toda a água que deveria estar em seus pulmões naquele momento.

Chegou à beira da praia puxando o fôlego e correu com a menina para a areia. Jack se aproximou para prestar socorro á garotinha. As pessoas rodearam Sawyer e Clementine, mas o médico pediu para que se afastassem.

Sawyer pousou o corpinho inerte de Clementine na areia molhada e Cassidy se jogou ao lado da filha, em prantos. O rostinho da menina estava arroxeado e isso preocupou Jack.

- Hey, princesa!- disse Jack fazendo pressão no peito da criança, antes de aplicar a respiração boca a boca. – Vamos, por favor!

- A minha filha...- Cassidy murmurava, Sawyer abraçou-a em um gesto de conforto.

Jack forçou bastante suas mãos sobre o peito da menina e enviou ar para dentro dos pequenos pulmões até que a criança voltou a si.

- Isso, lindinha!- disse Jack, feliz por mais uma vez ter feito um bom trabalho.

Sawyer respirou aliviado ao saber que sua filha estava fora de perigo.



- Cassidy, leve-a para a enfermaria para que eu possa examiná-la melhor.- Jack pediu e Cassidy ergueu a filha nos braços indo para a enfermaria seguida por Sawyer.

Sawyer então, voltou seus olhos para a água. Luke ainda não tinha voltado com Ana e ele resolveu que tinha de voltar à água e procurá-los.

- Sawyer!- chamou Jack.

- Ana ainda está na água com o radialista! Preciso trazê-la de volta.

- Aí vem ele!- disse Kate vendo Luke se arrastar pela areia com dificuldade, com Ana-Lucia nos braços, desmaiada.

Sawyer correu até eles e pegou Ana-Lucia nos braços. Ao se ver livre do corpo que carregava, os joelhos de Luke cederam, ele estava exausto, pois a correnteza arrastara Ana-Lucia para longe e ele tivera que se esforçar muito para trazê-la de volta.

- Ana-Lucia...- Sawyer murmurou, colocando-a na areia como havia feito com Clementine.

O rosto dela estava muito pálido, os lábios completamente arroxeados.

- Jack, ela...- começou a dizer Sawyer, muito preocupado.

- Calma, Sawyer!- Jack pediu, levantando a camiseta de Ana e fazendo pressão em seu peito sob o tecido do sutiã.

No primeiro momento, nenhuma reação. O coração de Sawyer apertou-se. Jack fez respiração boca a boca, e Sawyer assumiu o lugar dele, massageando o peito dela com intensidade. Kate e outras pessoas estavam de pé diante deles, esperando que Ana-Lucia torna-se a si. Luke também, ele não sairia de lá até que visse Ana respirando novamente. Emma, que tinha assistido toda a movimentação deles na água, estava chorando, com medo que Ana morresse.

A agonia das pessoas durou mais de cinco minutos, até que Ana-Lucia finalmente tornou a si, arregalando os olhos, puxando o ar e cuspindo a água que estava em seus pulmões.

- Isso, Ana, muito bem!- exclamou Jack, satisfeito. Emma sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas. Kate respirou aliviada, assim como Luke.

- _Chica, _você está bem?- Sawyer indagou, carinhoso, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas e ajudando-a sentar-se na areia.

Ana tossiu um pouco mais e Sawyer pegou-a nos braços.

- Vou levá-la para a tenda.

- Eu te ajudo!- ofereceu-se Luke.



- Não precisa!- disse Sawyer. – Eu cuido dela!

- A menina...- ela tentou perguntar.

- Ela vai ficar bem.- ele respondeu com um sorriso de agradecimento para Jack.

Sawyer começou a se afastar com Ana-Lucia nos braços que ainda parecia desorientada, mas antes de ir pra muito longe, gritou para Luke:

- Hey, radialista! Obrigada por cuidar das minhas meninas!

Luke apenas assentiu. Jack foi para a enfermaria verificar Clementine e Kate o seguiu ainda carregando Lilly. Quando chegaram lá, Cassidy tinha deitado Clementine na maca, que estava bem quietinha.

- Cassidy, como ela foi parar nas pedras?- indagou Kate.

Cassidy balançou a cabeça negativamente, dizendo:

- Eu não sei, ela estava brincando perto de mim e de repente sumiu...

- Me deixe examiná-la!- pediu Jack. Cassidy concordou e ficou observando-o cuidar de sua filha, junto com Debbie.

- Hey, princesa!- Jack disse com voz doce. – Está doendo aqui?- ele perguntou, tocando a cabecinha da menina.

- Não.- ela respondeu com sua voz infantil.

- Bom!- disse Jack, sorrindo.

Kate ajeitou Lilly no colo e beijou-lhe a cabecinha dando graças a Deus por Ana-Lucia e Clementine estarem vivas e não ter acontecido outra tragédia naquela ilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estar em um ilha perdida no pacífico há quase três anos, esperando por um resgate que nunca chegava, significava ter tempo de sobra para qualquer coisa que se quisesse fazer, exceto quando o tempo e a distância se tornavam inimigos mortais.

Charlie pensava sobre isso enquanto corria com Craig pela floresta tentando chegar o mais depressa possível à comunidade para encontrar Jack e levá-lo até o local onde Desmond e Hurley aguardavam junto à mulher misteriosa, a mulher que Charlie vira em seus sonhos e que agora estava muito ferida para explicar como fora parar naquela ilha e por que dissera a ele que tinha de salvar a todos.

A plantação de morangos da Dharma Initiative ficava à um dia de caminhada, ao sul da comunidade. Charlie esperava vencer aquela distância em menos tempo para que a mulher tivesse alguma chance.



- Ah, eu não agüento mais, Charlie!- queixou-se Craig, parando abruptamente diante de um tronco de árvore e escorando-se.

Charlie parou também, puxando o fôlego.

- Não podemos parar agora não, cara! Precisamos encontrar o Jack e levá-lo até onde Desmond e Hurley estão.

Craig balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sinto muito, Charlie. Agora sei por que nunca parti em missão com vocês. Não tenho fôlego pra isso, cara!

- Mas você já está aqui, Craig! Não dá pra desistir agora!

- Vamos descansar pelo menos uns quinze minutos, é tudo o que peço!- insistiu Craig.

- Craig, se descansarmos quinze minutos, quando voltarmos lá, podemos encontrar aquela mulher morta! Não entende? Se ela veio parar aqui, pode nos dar respostas sobre como sair daqui!

- Se não descansarmos, poderemos morrer antes dela.- argumentou Craig. – Nós não paramos de correr o dia inteiro. Por favor, quinze minutos!- ele já tinha jogado sua mochila no chão.

Charlie pensou em continuar seguindo sozinho para a comunidade. Olhou para o horizonte e viu que faltava pouco para escurecer. Mesmo assim podiam se dar ao luxo de descansar quinze minutos. Craig tinha razão, se sucumbissem pelo caminho seria muito pior.

- Tudo bem, só quinze minutos e iremos partir antes que escureça, para nos mantermos na trilha!

Mas Craig já não escutava mais, já estava dormindo. A única resposta que Charlie obteve dele foi um sonoro ronco.

- Ah, tá bom!- exclamou ele, procurando um lugar para se aconchegar e cochilar também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O som de uma voz familiar parecia longínquo e Ana-Lucia aguçou os ouvidos inconscientemente para ouvir melhor. Os olhos se abriram em seguida, mas logo ficaram semicerrados, as pálpebras estavam pesadas e ela não podia fixar os olhos no cenário a sua frente.

Tentou mexer o corpo, mas estava estranhamente cansada. Enterrou o rosto em uma superfície macia que parecia ser o seu travesseiro e esperou que aquela sensação de fraqueza passasse. A voz que ouvira antes tornou-se mais nítida.



- Isso, agora só mais uma colherada pro papai, só mais uma garotão!- dizia Sawyer enfiando delicadamente uma colher pequena cheia de papinha de batata e cenoura na boquinha do filho. O menino comia uma parte e lambuzava-se todo com o restante.

- Não James, assim não, tem que comer toda a comidinha!- o menino melou os dedos na cuia cheia de papinha e riu batendo as mãozinhas. – Sim, claro que isso é muito divertido!- Sawyer resmungou, mas não estava zangado de fato. Estava apenas um pouco enrolado para cuidar do filho porque nunca fizera isso completamente sozinho.

Desde o acidente na água com Clementine aquela tarde, no qual Ana entrara no mar bravamente para salvar a menina, que ela dormia, parecendo muito fraca. Sawyer a levou para a cabana deles assim que Jack conseguiu fazer com que ela respirasse novamente e teve o cuidado de despir-lhe toda a roupa, secá-la e colocá-la confortavelmente na cama, debaixo do cobertor.

A princípio ficou preocupado com aquela súbita fraqueza dela, mas Jack foi até a cabana e a examinou, garantindo que ela ficaria bem, que só precisava dormir um pouco, pois o esforço na água tinha sido grande demais até mesmo para ela que tinha preparo físico.

Menos preocupado, Sawyer resolveu aproveitar que ela estava dormindo e foi buscar James e as coisas dela na tenda de Libby. Agora já não fazia sentido algum continuarem brigados. Mas quando trouxe o menino para casa, ele estava faminto e com sua mãe adormecida e fraca demais para amamentá-lo, ele resolveu improvisar uma papinha como já tinha visto ela fazer antes.

Apesar de James estar melecado de papinha até o cabelos, Sawyer estava obtendo sucesso em cuidar do filho. O bebê parecia feliz com ele.

- Parece tão fácil quando sua mãe faz isso... – ele comentou, desistindo de dar mais papinha à James e começando a limpá-lo com um pano úmido. – Sua mãe sempre sabe quando você está com fome, com sono ou doente... – Sawyer divagou. – Aliás, ela sempre sabe o que fazer em qualquer ocasião. Tá, tudo bem que ela quis se livrar de mim quando nos conhecemos, eu estava ferido e atrasando o grupo, mas ela não resistiu ao meu charme.

Ana segurou o riso. Já estava mais consciente do ambiente ao seu redor, estava em casa e podia ouvir cada palavra de Sawyer. Porém, resolveu fingir que estava dormindo para que ele continuasse falando.

- Humpf!- Sawyer resmungou mais uma vez quando percebeu que tentar limpar James com um pano úmido não tinha sido uma boa idéia. – Só um banho resolve o seu problema, meu filho. Espera só um pouquinho que o papai já vai esquentar a água.

Ana-Lucia sorriu. A noite estava um pouco fria e Sawyer lembrou que deveria mornar a água caso James precisasse de um banho. Ele não era um pai tão desligado assim, afinal. Enquanto esquentava a água, Sawyer continuou conversando com James.



- Sua mãe está muito zangada comigo, sabia? Ela acredita que eu a estou traindo, mas eu jamais faria isso porque ela é a mulher da minha vida! E eu estou te contando isso de homem para homem. Bem, você é muito novo para entender isso ainda, mas James, o mundo é cheio de tentações e é muito difícil resistir a elas, no entanto, um dia vai aparecer aquela mulher por quem você faria tudo. E eu me enganei duas vezes na vida achando que tinha encontrado a mulher certa, Cassidy, Kate...mas aí, apareceu a sua mãe e virou completamente a minha cabeça.- Sawyer pegou James no colo e o colocou na tina de água morna, a qual já tinha provado a temperatura e começou a limpá-lo delicadamente.

- Abauuubeeea?- indagou James, em seu linguajar de bebê quando Sawyer molhou os cabelos loiros dele.

- È, moleque, sua mãe é uma garota muito difícil, nós sempre discordamos em muitas coisas, mas quando a vejo, meu coração acelera, a minha garganta fica seca e tudo o que eu quero é tê-la nos meus braços, porque sua mãe é insubstituível, pequeno James Ford.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo ao ouvir aquela declaração de amor, tão sincera, tão espontânea. Sawyer a amava e dizia isso com todas as letras. Não havia dúvidas em sua voz. Ela sentiu vontade de se levantar da cama e dizer a ele que o perdoava porque o amava demais, mas estava tão fraca e cansada que o sono a rondava novamente.

Sawyer terminou de dar banho em James e depois de várias tentativas conseguiu colocar a fralda de James direitinho.

- Pronto, agora o meu bebê está limpo e cheiroso!- ele cheirou os cabelos do filho e o beijou no topo da cabeça. Em seguida, colocou-o sentando na cama, perto de Ana enquanto ele despia a camisa e as calças para se deitar.

James, que já estava começando a querer engatinhar, se debruçou sobre a mãe adormecida e tocou seus cabelos. Sawyer ralhou em voz baixa:

- James, deixe sua mãe dormir!

O menino voltou sua atenção para ele e Sawyer sentou-se na cama, usando apenas a cueca boxer, puxando o pequeno para si.

- È o papai quem está dizendo! O papai, diga papai!

- Mama!- repetiu James, voltando a colocar a mãozinha no cabelo de Ana.

- Tá certo!- resmungou Sawyer e deitou-se na cama, ajeitando James no peito dele, entre ele e Ana. – Hoje você vai dormir com o papai e a mamãe, mas só hoje.

O bebê ficou bem quietinho e começou a chupar o dedinho. Sawyer recostou sua cabeça a de Ana e fechou os olhos, também estava cansado. Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo dele junto ao seu e relaxou ainda mais, mergulhando em um sono profundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx



Desmond colocou mais lenha na fogueira e Hurley esfregou as mãos para esquentá-las, a noite estava muito fria. O escocês então retirou um pequeno frasco de bebida alcoólica da mochila e entregou a ele, dizendo:

- Beba um gole disso, vai esquentá-lo, _brotha_!

Hurley aceitou a bebida e bebeu o gole de uma só vez, sentindo seu corpo inteiro aquecer-se. Desmond sentou-se ao lado dele e juntos eles observaram a mulher que caíra de pára-quedas na ilha.

- Da onde você acha que ela veio?- indagou Hurley.

- Não faço a menor idéia, _brotha_.

- Acha que ela pode nos tirar daqui?

Desmond deu de ombros. Eles não tinham encontrado nada com ela, sequer um documento.

- Primeiro precisamos descobrir quem ela é! Espero que o Charlie consiga trazer o Jack a tempo. Eu consegui fazer com que ela bebesse água e estanquei a hemorragia temporariamente, mas o ferimento dela precisa ser suturado, e com certeza ela vai precisar de antibióticos.

Hurley assentiu.

- Sabe, quando eu subi na árvore para retirá-la de lá, tive esperanças de que ela fosse outra pessoa.

- Quem?- Hurley perguntou com curiosidade.

- Penélope.- ele respondeu. – A única mulher que eu amei de verdade. Um dia ela me disse que com persistência e dinheiro poderia conseguir o que quisesse. Então eu pensei que de repente, ela...

- Ela tivesse pulado de pára-quedas na ilha atrás de você, _dude_?

Desmond riu amargamente.

- Então foi por isso que você não ficou nem com a Tina, nem com a Aline né?

O escocês olhou para ele.

- Desculpa, _dude_, mas o povo não tem muito o que fazer lá na praia e...

Desmond assentiu.

- Não seria justo ficar com nenhuma das duas se ainda amo a Penélope.- e pensando nisso, Desmond levantou-se e mais uma vez foi checar se conseguia dar mais um pouco de água à mulher, torcendo para que Charlie voltasse com Jack a tempo.



xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**--**

**(Flashback)**

O pó branco de textura consistente era ameaçador e tentador ao mesmo tempo. Charlie olhou para a penteadeira onde Liam tinha deixado vários saquinhos de heroína e começou a tremer. Seu irmão estava louco, nada poderia detê-lo e se continuasse se mantendo à sombra do vício jamais poderia acompanhá-lo e eles iriam sucumbir juntos.

Irmãos precisam ficar unidos, pensou e seus dedos trêmulos tocaram o pó esparramado sob a madeira. Uma pequena quantidade grudou-se em seus dedos e Charlie levou-os à ponta da língua, sorvendo aquele gosto inigualável e amargo do prazer advindo do vício.

Ele tombou para trás, no sofá e as paredes do camarim começaram a se aproximar dele numa ordem crescente. Charlie encolheu-se nas almofadas, tudo girava ao seu redor, as paredes se tornavam mais e mais próximas e ele começou a sufocar.

De repente, a porta se rachou até quebrar-se por completo, uma grande quantidade de água salgada, surgida do nada invadiu o camarim e começou a inundar tudo. Charie tentou nadar, mas não conseguia chegar à superfície porque estava em um lugar fechado. O desespero bateu e suas narinas foram se fechando, sua garganta enchendo de água.

Ele viu vultos nadando ao redor dele, vultos fantasmagóricos que tinham o rosto de pessoas conhecidas. Sua mãe, Claire, a mulher do pára-quedas, Liam. Todos diziam:

- _Salve-nos, Charlie, salve-nos Charlie!_

- Como faço isso?- sua mente gritou a pergunta, mas as vozes continuavam repetindo o mantra.

Em meio a todo aquele caos, ele escutou uma voz abafada, dizendo:

- _Seu sangue espirra na cruz branca, seu sangue espirra na cruz branca..._

- Charlie, nós precisamos ir!- a voz de Craig interpôs-se a todas as outras e Charlie acordou, encostado à árvore que escolhera para descansar. Tudo estava escuro ao redor deles. – Acho que dormimos demais.

Charlie levantou-se do chão e deu um safanão em Craig.

- A culpa é sua, não deveríamos ter parado. Agora está tudo escuro, como encontraremos a trilha?

Craig o empurrou de volta, com raiva.

- Vamos acender uma tocha e procurar a trilha!



Charlie não teve outra escolha senão concordar. Dez minutos depois eles procuravam a trilha, munidos cada um com uma tocha, mas estava muito difícil encontrá-la.

- Charlie, acho que estamos perdidos!- comentou Craig, depois de meia hora de caminhada no escuro.

Charlie balançou a cabeça negativamente, cansado. Ao redor deles tudo era escuridão, não tinham a menor idéia de que caminho seguir. Resolveram virar à esquerda e seguir por uma trilha de pequenas árvores quando Craig avistou no final delas um cemitério todo de lápides brancas com cruzes enormes de pedra em cima. As lápides rodeavam uma sinistra cabana de madeira que tinha um único lampião iluminando sua frente.

- Que lugar é esse?- Craig indagou.

- È bizarro!- disse Charlie.

- Será que tem alguém dentro daquela cabana?- indagou Craig.

- Vamos descobrir.- Charlie adiantou-se e Craig o seguiu.

Os dois davam passos temerosos em direção à cabana, passando pelas lápides. Craig leu uma delas:

- Emily Ann Linus, mãe amada e esposa devotada...

- Vamos mais rápido!- disse Charlie, aquele cemitério lhe dava arrepios.

Craig leu outra lápide:

- Horace...

- Craig!

- Tá bom, já parei! Mas não está curioso para saber quem são essas pessoas? Esse aqui, por exemplo, Richard Alpert...

Um barulho de passos chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Você ouviu isso?- Charlie indagou.

- A menos que um dos mortos esteja se levantando do túmulo, acho que ouvi alguém.

Charlie ficou assustado, não tinha nenhuma arma para se defender.

- Precisamos chegar logo à cabana!

De repente, a voz de Amanda, como um presságio mórbido surgiu em sua mente:

_Na cruz branca seu sangue espirra e você morre...na cruz branca seu sangue espirra e você morre...na cruz branca seu sangue espirra e você morre..._



Charlie ergueu os olhos e viu a cruz branca, a maior de todas. De trás dela surgiu um homem com uma pistola. Ele era alto, calvo e usava um tapa olho. O homem não pensou duas vezes para atirar, mas o aviso de Amanda estava vívido em sua mente e Charlie se jogou no chão, com tudo. Craig, porém, não teve a mesma sorte e o tiro atingiu o ombro dele em cheio, fazendo-o urrar de dor.

- Charlie...Charlie... – ele murmurou, tremendo, a mão segurando o ferimento no ombro.

Charlie se arrastou até ele e disse:

- Eu vou ajudá-lo, meu amigo!

Com esforço, ele apoiou Craig com seu próprio corpo e olhou na direção da cabana, mas esta tinha desaparecido, assim como o cemitério.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pedro caminhava pela floresta naquela noite fria. Não tinha sido nada fácil despistar Anabeth e Dionna que não queriam deixá-lo em paz com toda aquela tagarelice, mas ele finalmente conseguira se livrar deles e deixou a comunidade na calada da noite.

Ele sabia que Paulo e Nikki estavam de olho nele desde que descobriram os diamantes que recebera de Charles Widmore como pagamento para que encontrasse a ilha. Mas os dois idiotas não sabiam mais nada, além disso, e Pedro precisava sobreviver. A aliança com Benjamin Linus quando foi capturado estava mantendo-o vivo até agora, desde que o mantivesse informado.

Nikki não tinha a menor idéia de que ele fizera um acordo com Ben Linus para sair da outra ilha antes dela. Não tinha sido libertado de graça. Benjamin lhe passara informações preciosas sobre a ilha, a escotilha de Desmond e os sobreviventes do vôo 815. E até aquele momento ele vinha fingindo para todos que era apenas uma vítima. Chegara a gostar de Nikki, mas sua paixão platônica sempre fora por Katherine Austen, a fugitiva, que um dia vira em um retrato de "Procurada" e jamais a esqueceu. Benjamin prometera a ele que se fizesse tudo o que ele mandasse, sairia daquele lugar e levaria Kate consigo, e então, ela seria sua finalmente. È claro que antes daria um jeito em Paulo e Nikki e recuperaria os diamantes.

Depois de caminhar por mais de uma hora, ele chegou até a estação médica encravada na floresta. Desceu as escadas e ligou as luzes. Atrás de um armário havia um gravador com uma fita cassete. Ele ligou o record e começou a dizer:

- Jack está baixando a guarda, em breve o plano poderá ser executado. Não confie em Juliet. Quanto às mulheres grávidas, passarei todos os nomes em minha próxima gravação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx



Jack sentiu o cabelo macio de Kate roçando seu peito nu e gemeu baixinho. Era de madrugada e tudo estava no mais completo silêncio. Ela começou a acariciar-lhe o peito e sua mão foi descendo para a barriga, até invadir-lhe as calças de moleton, tocando-o e arrancando outro gemido dele.

- E a tabelinha?- Jack perguntou, de olhos fechados.

- Ah, isso não é romântico!- Kate ralhou, mas sem parar de acariciá-lo. – Mas para sua sorte, hoje nós podemos!

Jack riu e virou-se de lado, antes de ficar por cima dela e beijá-la.

- Você está tão quente, Katie...

- Hummmm, eu quero você, Shephard!

A mão dele a tocou por baixo da camiseta e ele sorriu quando sentiu que ela não usava nada da cintura para baixo.

- Assim que eu gosto...

Kate ergueu o quadril, provocando-o, ansiando ser possuída e Jack a tomou, indo bem fundo, arrancando-lhe um suspiro de satisfação.

- Ai, amor, não para!- ela gemeu e ele começou a mover-se contra ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie não soube como, mas de repente encontrou a trilha para a praia e meia hora depois estava na comunidade, com Craig sangrando em suas costas. Não havia uma alma acordada na comunidade e Charlie não hesitou em gritar por ajuda:

- Alguém me ajude, por favor! Alguém me ajude!

Kate deu um longo gemido quando o clímax a tomou, seguido pelo poderoso clímax de Jack que deixou o corpo cair sobre o dela.

- Foi muito rápido!- ela fingiu zanga.

Jack riu e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Será que posso compensá-la agora, madame?

_Alguém me ajude, alguém me ajude!_

Jack ouviu a voz ecoando na praia e levantou-se de cima do corpo de Kate de imediato.

- Ouviu isso?

- Ouvi sim.- ela respondeu, assustada. – Parece o Charlie.



Jack vestiu-se depressa e deixou a cabana. Várias pessoas também ouviram e saíram de suas casas.

- Charlie, o que aconteceu?- Jack gritou, correndo até ele.

Charlie, exausto, colocou o corpo de Craig no chão.

- Amanda estava certa, precisamos de ajuda!

LOST

Continua no próximo episódio


	31. A canção do exílio parte I

Episódio 14- A Canção do Exílio

Sinopse: Cumprir à risca as ordens de Benjamin Linus era o passaporte de Pedro para conseguir sair da ilha. Mas a chegada de alguém importante pode destruir seus planos.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nos episódios anteriores:**

**...um homem apareceu do meio das árvores, muito ferido. Desmaiou aos pés de Locke antes de dizer qualquer palavra.**

**- Mas quem raios é esse sujeito?- questionou Sawyer iluminando o rosto do homem com uma tocha.**

**----------------------------**

**- **_**Water**_**, moça, **_**please**_**!**

**- Como é o seu nome? De onde você veio? Consegue entender o que eu digo?**

**- Sim.- ele respondeu fracamente. – Meu nome é...Pedro.**

**-------------------------**

**- Sou um prisioneiro? Acham que represento uma ameaça para vocês?**

**------------------------**

**- Eu sou um escritor. Nada mais. Alguém que vive de palavras, usando-as a seu próprio favor. Me alimento de fragmentos de vidas inexistentes. E esse lugar, é exatamente como meu último livro...****Eu estava na Austrália, em Sidney quando resolvi visitar a ilha de Fiji e mergulhar nos recifes de corais.**

**- O mais estranho, John Locke, foi acordar nesse lugar e dar de cara com aquela mulher, a mulher que eu idealizei tantas vezes em inúmeros livros, a mulher cujo retrato mandei pintar baseado nas minhas descrições e que pus em meu quarto para sempre olhar pra ela. A personagem principal do meu livro, uma criminosa, mais vítima do que algoz que vai parar em uma ilha misteriosa ao sofrer um acidente de avião.**

**- E como é o nome do seu livro?**

**- "A Escotilha."**

**---------------------**

**- Disse a eles que era escritor? Pedro, por que mentiu?- perguntou Nikki.**

**- Nem tudo foi mentira. E eu só disse aquilo pro John acreditar em mim e me ajudar, porque eu sabia que o Jack seria muito mais difícil de ser convencido. E percebi também que havia uma espécie de rixa pela liderança entre eles no grupo, me aproveitei disso para sobreviver.**

**--------------------**

**- Nikki, você não vai contar ao Pedro que vamos partir?- perguntou Paulo a ela.**

**- Não devo satisfação nenhuma a ele.- respondeu seguindo Sawyer e Philip para dentro da mata.**

**----------------------**

**- Onde está?- Pedro perguntou, impaciente.**

**- Em um lugar onde você nunca vai encontrar.- respondeu Nikki.**

**- Ladrão que rouba ladrão...- Paulo citou o antigo ditado em português com uma risada sarcástica.**

**- Não pensem que isso vai ficar assim!- Pedro disse, furioso.**

**- Você é quem deve ter cuidado comigo.- avisou Paulo. – Se entrar na cabana da Nikki outra vez eu te arrebento e denuncio você! Todos na comunidade vão saber pra quem trabalha.**

**--------------------**

**...não entendo como pude ser tão estúpida, como pude ter acreditado nele.**

**- Já sabemos que ele é um excelente manipulador, ê não teve culpa de nada, estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho.**

**- Mas se eu soubesse que ele me usou para encontrar esta ilha desde o começo...oh, Paulo!**

**- Deveríamos contar a todos quem ele é!**

**- Ainda não Nikki, eu ainda penso que ele foi abandonado pelo chefe dele e agora está em maus lençóis, preso nessa ilha como a gente. Fiquemos de olho nele, qualquer movimento em falso e nós contaremos a todo mundo quem ele é.**

**---------------------**

**- Pedro...Pedro...- a mulher começou a murmurar de repente.**

**- Ela está chamando um nome!- disse Craig.**

**- Ela está dizendo Pedro.- acrescentou Hurley.**

**- Quem é Pedro, moça?- Desmond indagou.**

**- Ajudem-me...ajudem-me...- ela começou a pedir, cuspindo sangue.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

"_Minha terra tem palmeiras onde canta o sabiá. As aves que aqui gorjeiam, não gorjeiam como lá. Não permita Deus que eu morra sem que eu volte para lá. Minha terra tem palmeiras onde canta o sabiá."_

A professora sorriu quando o menino franzino de voz trêmula terminou de ler o trecho do poema e fechou o livro empoeirado, colocando-o sobre a mesa de sua mestra.

- Muito bem, Pedro, leu muito bem.- ela elogiou passando a mão nos lisos cabelos do menino. – Pode se sentar. Agora a Maria irá ler para nós o poema da página 16, que foi escrito como uma paródia ao poema de Gonçalves Dias que Pedro acabou de ler para nós.

Pedro foi sentar-se em sua cadeira na sala de aula, prestando atenção à colega que iniciava sua leitura. Duas cadeiras atrás dele, um garoto jogou um aviãozinho de papel que o atingiu certeiro na cabeça.

O menino voltou-se para trás e indagou com o olhar o que o colega queria. O outro garoto retirou de dentro do estojo uma quantia em dinheiro e a mostrou discretamente para Pedro antes de cochichar:

- Preciso daquele trabalho para amanhã. Vai conseguir terminar?

Pedro balançou a cabeça afirmando e o outro sorriu passando o dinheiro que tinha nas mãos para o colega da frente que passou para o outro e finalmente entregou a ele.

- Terá seu trabalho ainda hoje.- cochichou Pedro de volta, guardando o dinheiro em seu bolso.

A professora notou os cochichos e indagou zangada:

- Posso saber o que é mais interessante do que os poemas que estamos estudando?

- Desculpe, professora.- disseram Pedro e seu colega em uníssono.

Mas o fato é que Pedro não se importava que a professora estivesse zangada por ele não estar mais prestando atenção à aula. Tudo o que importava era o dinheiro que o colega acabara de lhe pagar para que ele fizesse o seu trabalho de casa. Pedro só queria lucrar. Estudava para se dar bem à custa dos que não suportavam os livros. Um dia seria muito rico e poderoso e ninguém poderia detê-lo.

**-------------------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

Pedro assustou-se quando Shannon se mexeu na cama e soltou um som confuso, como se estivesse acordando naquele exato momento para flagrá-lo. Por um instante ele ficou petrificado, imaginando que ela acordaria e o veria tirando seu sangue, então gritaria o nome de Sayid que não estava muito longe dali, terminando de cuidar de algumas coisas antes de ir se deitar.

Mas para o alívio dele, Shannon não acordou. O tranqüilizante para cavalos que ele discretamente acrescentara em seu suco de manga durante o jantar aparentemente surtira o efeito desejado. Ele encontrou o remédio em sua última e recente visita à estação médica na floresta, quando foi deixar o gravador com as informações para Benjamin Linus. Pedro deveria usar o tranqüilizante em todas as mulheres supostamente grávidas na comunidade para retirar-lhes o sangue e enviá-lo para análise, a fim de descobrir quais delas poderiam estar grávidas. Era tudo o que Linus exigia saber.

Pedro não se importava com os motivos de Benjamin Linus para estar querendo isso, como jamais se importara com os motivos excusos de qualquer um. Desde criança aprendera a se dar bem à custa dos interesses e fraquezas dos outros. Era um oportunista assumido. Ter sido contratado por Charles Widmore e tê-lo traído quando chegara à ilha não lhe trazia nenhum tipo de remorso. Widmore e Benjamin Linus não eram muito diferentes um do outro. Eram dois homens que desejavam o poder acima de tudo. Pedro estava apenas entre eles recolhendo as migalhas, como uma hiena faminta.

Ele conseguiu terminar de recolher o sangue de Shannon e deixou a barraca se esgueirando pelos recantos escuros da comunidade, onde as luzes das tochas de fogo não alcançavam. Esperou encontrar tudo calmo como estivera antes dele iniciar sua missão de coleta de sangue das mulheres, mas algo importante parecia estar acontecendo naquele momento.

Pedro viu Jack e Sayid carregando um homem desmaiado para a enfermaria. Charlie e Eko os seguiam. Mais alguém parecia ter se machucado. Mas Pedro não se importava com isso, aquela não era sua guerra. Tudo o que ele precisava era cuidar das tarefas que Benjamin Linus lhe dera, isso seria seu passaporte para fora daquela ilha. Além disso, só tinha que encontrar seus diamantes que Paulo e Nikki tinham roubado. Não podia partir da ilha sem eles, iria precisar de muito dinheiro para se manter escondido de Charles Widmore, pois sabia que o homem o caçaria até no inferno quando descobrisse que tinha sido traído.

Apesar de toda aquela movimentação, Pedro queria aproveitar a noite para recolher mais uma amostra de sangue. Começou a imaginar se Sawyer não estava envolvido naquela confusão na enfermaria. Se estivesse ele poderia colher o sangue de Ana-Lucia para análise. Ele soubera que ela quase se afogara durante a tarde tentando salvar a filha de Sawyer. Deveria estar profundamente adormecida, não seria difícil recolher o sangue dela, embora ela não tivesse tomado a dose de tranqüilizante no jantar, como Shannon.

Ele resolveu arriscar e se aproveitando de que todos estavam muito ocupados na enfermaria, Pedro se dirigiu para a cabana de Sawyer no outro extremo da praia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu preciso de panos limpos!- pediu Jack, cortando a camisa de Craig com uma tesoura.

Sayid acendeu o fogão à lenha e colocou água para ferver em uma cumbuca. Eko ajudou Jack a colocar Craig na cama. Charlie trouxe os panos limpos, cortados e dobrados por Rose. A boa mulher mantinha a enfermaria sempre limpa e os instrumentos cirúrgicos ainda que improvisados, esterilizados.

- Charlie, me conte como isso aconteceu?- disse Jack usando os panos limpos que Charlie lhe entregou para enxugar o ferimento de Craig no ombro.

- Nós estávamos voltando para encontrá-lo.- explicou Charlie. – Encontramos uma mulher na selva, ela caiu de pára-quedas e está muito ferida. Desmond e Hurley ficaram lá com ela. Nós não estávamos muito longe da comunidade quando paramos um pouco para descansar. Quando decidimos continuar, nos perdemos na floresta, fomos parar numa espécie de cemitério e um homem surgiu do nada com uma arma. Então eu me lembrei do aviso que Amanda tinha me dado sobre meu sangue espirrando em uma cruz branca e me abaixei, mas a bala atingiu o Craig.

- Cruz branca?- retrucou Jack.

- È, lá no cemitério. Mas era estranho. Depois que eu fui ajudar o Craig e me voltei para trás, o cemitério tinha desaparecido.

- Como era esse homem?- indagou Sayid.

- Era alto, careca, usava um tapa-olho.- Charlie descreveu.

- Impossível!- exclamou Sayid. – Esse homem morreu quando estávamos tentando atravessar para a Vila dos Outros. A cerca elétrica o matou.

- A não ser que existam dois homens carecas que usem tapa-olho nesta ilha, foi o próprio quem atirou no Craig.- disse Charlie. – Jack, a mulher na floresta realmente precisa de ajuda...

Jack examinou com cuidado o ferimento de Craig, a bala não tinha atravessado, mas estava presa em uma junção de músculos. Mesmo assim, não seria difícil descartá-la e estancar o sangue do ferimento de Craig.

- Consegue me levar até o local?- Jack indagou a Charlie.

- Sim.- respondeu ele. – Se partirmos em alguns minutos podemos chegar lá pouco antes do amanhecer.

- Eko, por favor, traga Juliet até aqui e explique a situação a ela no caminho. Ela irá cuidar do ferimento de Craig para que eu possa ir socorrer a mulher na floresta.

- Eu irei partir com você, Jack.- anunciou Sayid.

- Eu sabia que viria.

Eko foi chamar Juliet para cuidar de Craig, enquanto Sayid permanecia na enfermaria cuidado dele até que ela chegasse. Jack apressou-se em arrumar o kit de primeiros socorros e ir avisar a Kate para onde iria. Encontrou-a no meio do caminho, ela estava indo encontrá-lo na enfermaria. Trazia Lilly nos braços, adormecida, envolta em uma manta branca.

- Jack!

- Kate!

- O que está acontecendo?

- O Craig foi ferido a bala, mas não é grave, ele ficará bem.

- Já cuidou do ferimento dele?

- Eu dei uma olhada, mas Juliet irá extrair a bala e fazer o curativo. Tem uma mulher ferida na floresta que precisa da minha ajuda.

- Que mulher? Uma dos Outros?

- Não sabemos. Charlie disse que ela caiu de pára-quedas e se feriu. Só saberemos quem ela é e da onde veio se sobreviver.

- Então você deve ir logo!

Jack a beijou e depois beijou Lilly.

- Tome cuidado, amor.- disse Kate.

- Eu tomarei cuidado.- ele respondeu e a beijou mais uma vez antes de ir encontrar Charlie que tinha ido trocar de roupa e reorganizar sua mochila.

Claire acordou quando Charlie começou a remexer as coisas dentro da cabana.

- Charlie?

- Hey, baby.

- Vocês voltaram agora?- ela indagou se levantando e o abraçando. Foi quando sentiu o sangue seco na camisa de Charlie passando os dedos sob a superfície do tecido. – Oh, meu Deus, Charlie! Você se machucou?

- Não, eu estou bem. Foi o Craig quem se machucou. Ele levou um tiro.

- Mas como foi isso? Foi um dos Outros?

- Acredito que sim. Eu o trouxe de volta para a comunidade, mas agora preciso ir!

- Ir pra onde?

- Nós encontramos uma mulher na floresta, ela caiu de pára-quedas aqui, está ferida. Eu só voltei porque precisávamos do Jack, agora eu vou levá-lo até onde ela está. Desmond e Hurley ficaram lá com ela.- ele tirou sua mochila das costas e entregou um pacote cheio de morangos. – Isso é pra Libby, o Hurley mandou para ela.

- Charlie, não acha que é perigoso voltar para lá?

- Eu vou ficar bem, Claire, não se preocupe. Cuide do Aaron. Voltarei logo.

Ele a abraçou e a beijou. Depois colocou a mochila de volta nas costas e deixou a cabana, indo encontrar Jack.

- Vamos!- disse o médico quando o viu. – Sayid foi falar com Shannon e nos encontrará no caminho.

Na barraca de Sayid, ele terminou de arrumar sua mochila e foi acordar Shannon para se despedir quando viu uma mancha avermelhada no travesseiro dela, sob a luz das velas. Ele tocou o ombro dela suavemente, acordando-a, mas ela não se mexeu, estava em sono profundo.

- Shannon...Shannon...

Ela soltou um suspiro e murmurou com voz grogue:

- Estou com tanto sono...

- Querida, que sangue é esse no seu travesseiro?- ele começou a examinar o braço dela, mas estava tudo normal, não havia nenhum ferimento.

- Com sono...estou com sono...

Sayid resolveu deixá-la dormir, beijou-a carinhosamente na testa e escreveu um bilhete dizendo para onde estava indo. Depois disso ele se apresou para alcançar Charlie e Jack no caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer ouviu um barulho estranho dentro de sua cabana e por um momento achou que Ana-Lucia tinha se levantado da cama. Mas ela permanecia adormecida, ressonando suavemente ao seu lado, abraçando o bebê que também dormia.

Ele se levantou da cama e andou pela cabana. Estava com uma sensação estranha de que havia alguém lá dentro. Mas quem poderia ser? Todo mundo sabia que não tinha permissão para entrar na cabana dele a não ser que fosse convidado.

- Quem está aí?- ele indagou no escuro, desconfiado.

Pedro sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. A única coisa que precisava era de um confronto com Sawyer naquele momento. Apesar de tudo, o bad boy era uma das pessoas mais populares na comunidade, se ele contasse aos outros que o encontrara em sua cabana no meio da noite, todos passariam a desconfiar dele. E como ele poderia explicar o que estava fazendo ali de madrugada?

Ele tinha cometido um erro imaginando que Sawyer poderia não estar na cabana com Ana-Lucia. È claro que estaria lá depois do que acontecera com ela. Pelo que se lembrava os dois estavam sempre brigando, mas no final sempre faziam as pazes. Pedro ainda precisava do sangue dela, mas teria que conseguir em outro momento usando o mesmo tranqüilizante que usara em Shannon. Agora ele tinha que se preocupar em sair da cabana de Sawyer sem ser visto.

- Eu sei que está aí, vamos apareça!- disse Sawyer já procurando por sua arma dentro da cabana.

Ana-Lucia ouviu a voz dele e sentou-se na cama, chamando-o:

- Sawyer!

- Shiiii... – ele fez para que ela ficasse quieta e Ana ficou em estado de alerta, assim como ele, também sentindo que havia alguém na cabana. Ela tratou de pegar o bebê no colo e protegê-lo.

Suando frio, Pedro engatinhou pela cabana escura tentando chegar do outro lado, mas acabou derrubando alguma coisa no caminho. Sawyer encontrou sua arma e tentou enxergar na escuridão. Viu um vulto e engatilhou a pistola.

- Ana, fique atrás de mim!- ele ordenou e Ana-Lucia ergueu-se da cama com James no colo se guiando através da voz dele e indo postar-se atrás de Sawyer.

- Quem é você?- Sawyer indagou ameaçador. – È melhor dizer se não quiser morrer.

Respirando fundo, Pedro ergueu-se do chão e pedindo ajuda aos céus correu em disparada para fora da cabana se embrenhando na floresta. Sawyer pôde ver com a ajuda da luz do luar que se tratava de um homem, mas não pôde identificar quem era. Mesmo assim, correu atrás dele e atirou, mas o tiro perdeu-se entre as árvores.

James começou a chorar com o barulho do tiro e Ana balançou-o, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Desgraçado!- Sawyer xingou.

- Conseguiu ver quem era?- Ana indagou.

- Não! Só pude ver uma silhueta, era um homem!

- Acha que era Benjamin Linus?- ela perguntou com olhos assustados antes mesmo que pudesse segurar a pergunta.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Sawyer. – Mas por que o Linus se arriscaria a vir ao nosso acampamento? E por que justo na nossa barraca?

- Foi só um pensamento.- ela respondeu voltando para a cama com James que ainda chorava.

- Acha que ele viria atrás de você porque viveram juntos durante cinco meses?- Sawyer perguntou, dessa vez sua voz soou enciumada.

- Não vivemos juntos durante cinco meses.- ela respondeu, magoada. – Eu passei cinco meses como prisioneira dele.

Sawyer sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

- Só como prisioneira?- ele retrucou. – Antes de recuperar sua memória você pensava que ele era seu marido.

- Isso era o que ele dizia e eu não queria acreditar naquilo.- Ana disse, recostando James em seu peito, beijando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

Sawyer levantou-se da cama novamente e foi olhar ao redor da cabana para saber se agora estavam seguros. Ana-Lucia ficou quieta na cama atormentada pelas lembranças que queria esquecer e pelo medo de que Benjamin Linus tivesse sido o invasor da cabana naquela noite.

Do lado de fora, Sawyer encontrou Luke e outras pessoas olhando para ele com curiosidade, querendo saber a origem do tiro cujo ruído apontava para a cabana dele.

- Está tudo bem?- perguntou Luke. – Ouvimos um tiro.

- Tinha um homem dentro da minha cabana. – explicou Sawyer. – Não pude ver quem era porque o filho da mãe fugiu. Mas é bom que ele não volte, ou vai se arrepender disso.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer uma ronda na praia.- sugeriu Andrew.

- Eu concordo.- disse Luke.

- Se o encontrarem podem vir aqui me chamar! Quero olhar na cara desse son of a bitch e saber o que ele queria na minha cabana.

Os homens se afastaram e Sawyer voltou para dentro da cabana. Sawyer deitou-se ao lado de Ana e disse:

- Um dia vai me contar sobre como foi passar cinco meses à mercê daquele homem?

Ana não respondeu, mas Sawyer sabia que ela estava acordada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pedro podia ouvir o barulho dos homens da comunidade fazendo uma busca pela praia inteira atrás do homem que tinha invadido a cabana de Sawyer. Isso era péssimo, ele não queria ter chamado atenção para isso. Agora a vigilância seria redobrada e ele não conseguiria as amostras de sangue que precisava para enviar à Benjamin Linus.

Ele ficou escondido perto da enfermaria esperando que os homens desistissem da busca. Já tinha se metido em muitas encrencas e saído vitorioso.

**-----------------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Pedro escutou o barulho das sirenes dos carros de polícia e jogou o cigarro que estava fumando no chão, apagando a bagana com a ponta do tênis. Se não saísse dali agora mesmo as coisas ficariam complicadas para ele. Provavelmente Dale, seu parceiro idiota o tinha entregado para os tiras. Agora ele tinha de arrumar um jeito de chegar ao aeroporto e tomar o primeiro vôo para o Brasil. Ficar nos Estados Unidos, principalmente em Talahassee não parecia uma boa idéia.

Ele correu para o estacionamento do restaurante onde estava e viu os carros dos ricaços enfileirados um ao lado do outro. Sorrindo, ele tirou um arame muito fino do bolso do casaco e respirou fundo, torcendo para que algum dos ricaços idiotas tivesse esquecido de desligar o alarme do carro.

Para a sorte dele, um dos carros estava sequer trancado. Pedro entrou no carro e usando o arame, ele fez ligação direta no veículo, arrancando com o carro do estacionamento. Era uma Mercedes preta, luxuosa. Pedro indagou a si mesmo como alguém poderia ser tão descuidado com um carro como aquele.

Ele pegou as ruas da pequena cidade e tentou ficar longe dos carros de polícia, mas era quase impossível porque eles pareciam estar em toda parte. Pedro não se lembrava de ser um criminoso tão procurado assim. Estava pensando sobre isso quando percebeu que não era atrás dele que a polícia estava e sim atrás de uma mulher que fugia dos tiras usando as próprias pernas. Era uma coisa incrível de se ver.

Pedro a observou de longe dentro do carro. Ela era pequena e corria como uma gazela. Seus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados flutuavam despenteados ao redor de seu rosto. Pedro deu a volta e aproximou o carro dela, parando com o barulho alto dos pneus cantando no asfalto quando conseguiu chegar perto dela.

- Hey, entra aqui!- ele gritou.

Ela olhou para ele com o semblante desconfiado, mas entrou no carro já que não parecia ter escolha.

- Me deixa em qualquer lugar longe daqui!- ela pediu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Do que está fugindo, moça?- ele indagou vendo que uma das mãos dela estava suja de sangue.

- Vai me ajudar ou não?- ela perguntou ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Sim, posso deixá-la em qualquer lugar que quiser.

- Então me leve para longe dos tiras.

Pedro dobrou uma rua com poucas casas e seguiu para a saída da cidade. De soslaio ele observava a mulher ao seu lado. Apesar do olhar assustado ela era muito bonita, com suas faces coradas, nariz afilado e pequeno, lábios estreitos e convidativos. Mas o que mais lhe impressionou foram os olhos verdes, tão expressivos que ela parecia falar com o olhar.

Quando finalmente os policiais ficaram para trás e eles estavam em um ponto adiantado da estrada, a mulher disse, colocando óculos escuros no rosto.

- Obrigada por me ajudar. Pode parar aqui.

Pedro parou o carro no meio da estrada.

- Tem certeza? Aqui não tem nada?

- Adeus.- foi tudo o que ela disse e voltou a correr desaparecendo entre o mato alto e castigado pelo sol que havia na beira da estrada.

Pedro ainda ficou um tempo parado a fim de ver se ela retornava, mas ela não voltou. E ele só pôde ficar com a lembrança dela em seus pensamentos. Ele ligou o motor novamente se preparando para sair, mas quando tocou o volante para dar a volta, um carro que ele nem tinha ouvido se aproximar bateu de encontro ao carro em que estava.

- Mas que diabos!- Pedro praguejou e desceu do carro disposto a discutir com o outro motorista que batera na traseira, mas não disse nada quando viu um homem quase careca, alto e usando terno preto descer do outro carro acompanhado de mais dois homens que mais pareciam dois gorilas de tão grandes.

- Devolva o meu carro que você roubou!- foi tudo o que o homem disse antes que um de seus guarda-costas agarrassem Pedro pela gola da camisa.

**-----------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

Quando os homens voltaram a se recolher depois de não terem encontrado nada, Pedro pôde finalmente sair de seu esconderijo e ir para sua cabana. No dia seguinte decidiria como faria para recolher as amostras de sangue das outras mulheres que faltavam.

Já estava fazendo o trajeto para sua cabana quando deu de cara com Mr. Eko parado de pé em frente à enfermaria. Ele havia ajudado Juliet a cuidar de Craig e agora ela estava apenas terminando de suturar o ferimento dele.

- Boa noite, Pedro. - disse Eko ao vê-lo.

- Boa noite, Mr. Eko.

- Parece que alguém entrou na cabana do Sawyer esta noite, alguns homens estavam fazendo uma busca, mas não encontraram nada.

- Eu não sabia disso.- respondeu Pedro. – Eu estava dando uma volta na praia, estou sem sono.

- Não devia andar por aí sozinho à noite, nunca se sabe quem podemos encontrar e quais são as intenções das pessoas, mesmo as que vivem entre nós.

- Acho que está certo, padre. Vou indo para minha cabana agora mesmo.

Depois que ele se afastou, Juliet apareceu à porta da enfermaria e indagou:

- Tinha alguém aí com você?

- Sim, Pedro. Craig está bem?

- Sim, eu dei um calmante a ele para que dormisse. Vai precisar de muito repouso, mas vai ficar bem.

Eko ficou calado com seus pensamentos por alguns momentos e Juliet não resistiu perguntar:

- Acho que já conheço esse seu olhar, Eko. No que está pensando?

- Tem algo errado acontecendo em nossa comunidade, Juliet. E eu vou descobrir o que é.

Continua...


	32. A canção do exílio parte II

A canção do exílio parte II

Hurley acordou com dor nas costas depois de ter passado a noite inteira dormindo recostado a uma árvore. Que saudades ele estava sentindo do seu colchão feito de folhas de bananeira.

- _Dude!- _ele queixou-se para Desmond ao tentar se levantar. – Que noite péssima!

Desmond deu um sorriso compreensivo para ele antes de voltar sua atenção para a mulher ferida que dormia profundamente ao lado dele.

- Ela ainda tá viva?- Hurley perguntou.

- A pulsação está fraca, mas está viva sim.- Desmond respondeu.

- Acha que eles ainda vão demorar muito para voltar?

- Já deveriam ter voltado, _brotha_. Estou começando a imaginar uma maneira de a levarmos para o acampamento.

- Mesmo que fizéssemos uma maca e a carregássemos, _dude_, não sei se isso seria uma boa idéia. Ela está com um ferimento do tamanho de um bonde debaixo das costelas. Ela sangraria até morrer antes que chegássemos à comunidade.

- Acho que tem razão. Não temos outro remédio senão esperarmos, _brotha._

- Por que será que ninguém veio procurá-la?- indagou Hurley. – Ela desceu de pára-quedas aqui, deveria estar em um avião ou helicóptero...

- Quem é que consegue achar essa droga de ilha, _brotha_?- retrucou Desmond. – Além disso, ela poderia estar pilotando um helicóptero sozinha e ejetou quando chegou aqui.

- Mas ela disse o nome Pedro, _dude_. Talvez esse fosse o nome do piloto do helicóptero.

- Talvez... – acrescentou Desmond.

- Olha só cara, to indo tirar um particular e já volto.- disse Hurley.

- Um particular?- Desmond não entendeu.

- È...tipo...você sabe...

- Ah entendi!- disse Desmond.

Hurley se afastou, se embrenhando no meio dos arbustos para satisfazer suas necessidades básicas. Quando ele estava voltando para junto de Desmond, o barulho de passos se aproximando o deixou em estado de alerta.

- Quem está aí?- ele indagou assustado se lembrando de que não tinha nenhuma arma. Seria mais uma daquelas adagas voadoras que tentara cortar a garganta de Charlie? Trêmulo, ele indagou novamente: - Quem está aí?

De repente, Sayid apareceu entre os arbustos seguido por Jack e Charlie.

- Ah, é claro que eu sabia que era vocês, pessoal.- disse Hurley enxugando o suor frio da testa.

- Onde está a mulher ferida?- Jack indagou.

- Ela está com o Desmond. Venham comigo!- falou ele conduzindo o grupo até onde Desmond estava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire viu Libby à porta da cabana dela pendurando algumas roupas ao sol com a ajuda de Emma enquanto Zack brincava com Walt e Vincent. Equilibrando Aaron nos quadris e segurando o pacote de morangos enviados por Hurley com a outra mão, Claire foi falar com Libby.

- Bom dia, Claire.- disse ela, sorridente.

- Bom dia, Libby. Isso é pra você.- ela entregou a Libby o pacote com os morangos.

- O Hugo entregou isso pra você? Onde é que ele está?- Libby indagou.

- Foi o Charlie quem me entregou isso ontem à noite. – respondeu Claire. – O Hurley não voltou com ele.

- Como ele não voltou?

- Parece que eles encontraram uma mulher ferida na floresta e o Hurley ficou lá com o Desmond cuidado dela enquanto o Charlie vinha com o Craig buscar ajuda, então ele deixou os morangos que ele colheu pra você comigo.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Libby. – Mas quem é essa mulher que eles encontraram? Uma dos Outros?

- Eu não sei, Libby. O Charlie não foi muito específico, ele estava com muita pressa. Disse que levaria o Jack até onde eles estavam.

- È verdade que atiraram no Craig ontem à noite?- Shannon indagou se aproximando das duas mulheres.

- Sim, é verdade. O Charlie me contou.- afirmou Claire.

- Atiraram no Craig? Ele está bem?

- Eu acho que ele está bem sim, alguém me disse que ele está na enfermaria se recuperando.- disse Claire.

- Eu achei um bilhete do Sayid dizendo que iria com o Jack pra selva ajudar a salvar uma mulher. Alguém sabe quem é essa mulher?

- Era justamente sobre isso que estávamos conversando.- falou Claire. – Não fazemos a menor idéia. Só teremos mais notícias quando o grupo voltar.

- Ontem eu tive um sonho estranho.- Shannon comentou.

- Que sonho?- Libby quis saber.

- Sonhei que alguém entrava na minha tenda e tirava o meu sangue. E eu queria gritar mas não podia porque estava dopada ou algo assim.

Claire sentiu um arrepio involuntário no corpo. Ela sabia o quanto os sonhos poderiam ser poderosos naquela ilha, tanto como premonições ou lembranças de algo adormecido na mente.

- Você checou se estava ferida?- Claire indagou.

Shannon piscou os olhos.

- Claire, foi só um sonho.

Claire balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não devemos brincar com sonhos aqui nessa ilha, Shannon. Não se lembra dos pesadelos que eu tinha quando estava grávida do Aaron?

- Mas isso é diferente... – insistiu Shannon.

Pedro ouvia a conversa das mulheres, não muito longe enquanto degustava uma manga. Então Shannon se lembrava do que ele tinha feito? Bem, não era motivo de preocupação ainda já que ela acreditava ter sido um sonho.

Ele ainda tinha muitas amostras de sangue para colher antes de enviá-las a Benjamin Linus. Além das amostras, ele estava pensando seriamente se contava a Ben sobre a mulher que Charlie e os outros tinham encontrado na floresta. Pedro se perguntava se essa mulher seria do grupo de Linus. De qualquer forma, não seria difícil de descobrir. Uma das coisas que Pedro se gabava era de seu exímio talento para a espionagem desde que fora introduzido no mundo dos espiões há algum tempo atrás.

**------------------------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Havia uma venda de tecido escuro sobre os olhos dele. Pedro podia sentir o próprio suor frio escorrendo por sua testa e pingando sofrivelmente sobre seu rosto. Fora o maior erro de sua vida roubar a Mercedes do mafioso coreano Paik. Se ele soubesse a quem pertencia aquele carro, jamais teria sequer pensado na idéia de roubá-lo. Desde o dia em que topou com esse homem, sua vida mudou por completo.

Pedro passou a trabalhar para ele em troca de sua vida, executando uma variedade infinita de serviços sujos como extorsão, chantagem, e avisos violentos. Ainda não tinha chegado ao extremo de matar, mas não duvidava que um dia seu patrão lhe exigisse isso.

Mas apesar de tudo não conseguia entender porque aqueles homens armados tinham entrado em seu pequeno apartamento em George Town. Pedro foi drogado, vendado e amrrado. Depois disso não se lembrava de mais nada. Agora que o efeito da droga estava passando, ele podia ouvir vozes e movimento ao seu redor, mas não discernia quantas pessoas eram e nem o que diziam. Ele se perguntava o que seu patrão pretendia agora.

De repente, Pedro sentiu que estava sendo colocado sobre uma cadeira e uma arma foi apontada diretamente para sua nuca. Seus braços ainda estavam amarrados. As cordas cortavam a circulação de seu sangue. Pedro gemeu sentindo que o fim estava próximo e dessa vez não teria como fugir.

- Pedro Tavares de Souza Brito. Que nome mais longo! As pessoas no seu país costumam ter o nome tão comprido assim?- indagou uma voz grave e debochada.

- Por favor senhor, não me mate!- Pedro implorou. – Eu juro lealdade ao Sr. Paik, sempre fui muito fiel. Não sei porque agora ele está duvidando disso e resolveu me castigar.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Paik.- ele afirmou.

- Quem é o senhor?- Pedro indagou ficando curioso de repente.

- Sou Charles Widmore e soube de seus memoráveis feitos. Então cheguei à conclusão de que você seria o cara certo para executar um serviço muito importante pra mim.

Pedro ficou quieto por alguns instantes. Sua sorte estava mudando novamente, ele podia sentir.

- Que espécie de serviço, senhor Widmore?- ele perguntou. Charles Widmore era um nome mundialmente conhecido. Pedro ouvira dizer que ele era um empresário multi-milionário que ganhava a vida com exportação de bebidas alcoólicas de excelente qualidade. Porém, também ouvira dizer em seu próprio meio que Widmore fazia mais do que vender uísque e vinho de boa safra.

- Tirem a venda dele.- Widmore ordenou e a visão de Pedro foi liberada.

Ele viu um homem alto, careca, de expressão ranzinza na frente dele. O próprio Widmore e mais alguns guarda-costas. Pedro ficou em silêncio para ouvir o que Widmore tinha a dizer.

- Eu li cada detalhe da sua ficha. Você tem um currículo interessante Sr. Brito. O perfil ideal de pessoa que estou precisando. Já esteve nas ilhas Fiji alguma vez?

- Não, senhor. O que tem de interessante lá?- indagou Pedro.

- Sou um homem de negócios, Sr. Brito. E tudo o que vou lhe contar agora é confidencial. Estritamente confidencial, me entendeu?

- Claramente, senhor.

- Eu tenho uma ilha perto das ilhas Fiji. Uma ilha muito especial. Fizemos descobertas incríveis nesta ilha. Eu tinha uma equipe trabalhando lá.

- E o que aconteceu com sua equipe, senhor?- Pedro ousou perguntar.

Widmore pareceu ficar perturbado com aquela pergunta, mas respondeu, ainda que com fúria na voz:

- Um homem chamado Benjamin Linus assassinou a minha equipe. Destruiu o meu projeto e tomou conta da minha ilha! Preciso colocar um espião lá dentro. Alguém que possa me informar sobre o que Linus anda fazendo.

- E o senhor acha que eu sou o homem certo para o trabalho?

Widmore andou de um lado para o outro por alguns instantes até que respondeu:

- Veja bem garoto, como eu disse, li a sua ficha e sei que tipo de rato é você. Alguém que não tem problemas em fazer o serviço sujo por uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

- E de que quantia estamos falando?- a essa altura Pedro já estava animado com aquela proposta.

- Mais dinheiro do que você já viu em toda a sua vida.- respondeu Widmore.

- Então eu terei apenas que ir para esta ilha e ser o seu espião?

- Parece simples, mas não é tão simples assim. Esta ilha é quase impossível de ser localizada. È como um buraco negro no contínuo espaço tempo. Você entende?

- Me desculpe, Sr. Widmore, mas faltei às aulas de física no colégio.- disse Pedro.

- O que eu quero que você entenda é que existem muitos riscos para se chegar lá. Está disposto a enfrentá-los? Se você conseguir, jamais terá que fazer outro serviço sujo de novo com a quantia que terá em mãos. Mas dou-lhe um aviso, uma vez envolvido em minha organização e jamais poderá sair por completo. Nunca poderá revelar sobre tudo o que viu ou ouvi.

- Sou bom em guardar segredos. Também não tenho medo de correr riscos.- assegurou Pedro. Quanto a nunca poder sair de uma organização, Pedro sabia que isto era via de regra para homens como Paik e Widmore. Ainda assim, Pedro podia ser mais esperto do que eles e se aproveitar das relações que tinha com ambos para ganhar em cima disso.

- Então acho que estamos entendidos. No entanto, tem mais uma coisa que precisa saber. – Pedro estava prestando muita atenção. Charles Widmore continuou: - Como eu disse, encontrar as coordenadas desta ilha é quase impossível, exceto porque um avião caiu nesta ilha há pouco mais de um ano e acabamos obtendo sucesso em conseguir novas coordenadas. Você ouviu falar do Oceanic 815?

- Sim, o avião que caiu em uma fenda nas águas do pacífico. Não houve sobreviventes.

- As estatísticas podem estar erradas.- Widmore assegurou.

- Como assim? Eu vi no noticiário. Até mostraram o avião afundado!

- Rapaz, eu tenho um grande plano nas mãos e preciso realizá-lo. Existe a possibilidade desse avião ter caído na minha ilha e de sobreviventes estarem vivendo nela nesse exato momento. Mas infelizmente, minha certeza se resume a um amontoado de coordenadas e parcas informações em um computador. Eu tinha conseguido infiltrar um homem na ilha há alguns anos atrás, mas Linus descobriu tudo e o assassinou. Não posso falhar novamente.

- Eu não falharei, senhor.- garantiu Pedro. – Mas devo lhe dizer que mesmo aceitando sua proposta, ainda trabalho para Paik, então...

- Não se preocupe com Paik. Eu cuidarei dele. Sua grande primeira missão além de espionar Linus será descobrir sobre a existência desses sobreviventes e informar a mim. De acordo com seu relatório prosseguiremos com a segunda parte do plano. Naomi!

Uma mulher adentrou a sala. Ela parecia durona com seu olhar inquisitivo para Pedro, estampado em seus olhos amendoados. Morena, estatura mediana e corpo curvilíneo, Pedro sentiu uma estranha inquietação ao vê-la.

- Pedro, esta é Naomi.- Widmore os apresentou enquanto os guarda-costas dele o desamarravam finalmente. Pedro esfregou os pulsos doloridos e fitou os olhos da jovem mulher.

- Devo dizer muito prazer?- disse ele, fitando Naomi de cima a baixo.

- Òtimo! Ele tem senso de humor.- disse ela com sarcasmo.

- Pedro será nosso espião na ilha.- Widmore explicou a ela. – Já sabe o que fazer.

- Naomi irá para a ilha comigo?- Pedro indagou.

- Oh, não!- a própria Naomi respondeu. – Não tenho a menor vontade de fazer essa viagem sem volta, fico feliz que tenha se disponibilizado.

- Pedro, Naomi irá colocá-lo a par do resto das coisas que precisa saber e o orientará sobre que caminho seguir para chegar até a ilha. Boa sorte e aguardo ansiosamente por seu relatório.

- E quanto ao pagamento?- Pedro perguntou depressa enquanto Widmore deixava a sala com seus guarda-costas, restando apenas ele e Naomi.

- Você irá receber. Widmore é um homem de palavra.- explicou Naomi. – Portanto não fique questionando-o sobre dinheiro a toda hora. Ele não gosta.

- Ok, entendi.- respondeu Pedro. – Então? O que devo fazer agora? Pegar um táxi até a ilha misteriosa do Sr. Widmore?

- Estou faminta!- disse ela. – Venha, vamos dar uma volta, comer alguma coisa, e eu explicarei tudo.

**------------------------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

Tina foi até a igreja para falar com Mr. Eko logo cedo. Desde o dia em que retornara à comunidade ela ainda não conseguira se ajustar. Não conseguia se lembrar de todo mundo e as pessoas também não faziam muito esforço para ajudá-la. A única pessoa com que ela se sentia bem era com Eko. Dele, ela se lembrava muito bem. Inclusive do romance que tiveram no passado.

Quando estava com Eko, Tina ainda tinha esperanças de que o amor deles pudesse ressurgir, mas ele parecia mesmo ter abraçado a causa religiosa e não dava sinais de que voltaria a ficar com ela, embora sempre demonstrasse muito carinho e atenção quando estavam juntos. Sobre Desmond, ela não se lembrava muito, mas sabia através de Eko que sua amiga Aline o amava, portanto, era melhor que suas memórias românticas com o escocês não fossem relembradas.

Tina subiu o batente de madeira que dava para a porta da igreja e empurrou a porta, chamando por Eko:

- Eko! Você está aí?

Não houve resposta e Tina entrou na igreja procurando por ele. Mas não o encontrou. Viu apenas um homem sentado em um dos bancos da igreja com um caderninho de anotações e uma garrafinha com um líquido amarelado ao seu lado.

- Olá!- ela chamou.

O homem ergueu o rosto para ela.

- Olá, Tina. Acho que não se lembra de mim.- ele comentou. – Eu sou o Pedro.

- Oi.- disse ela, embaraçada por não se lembrar dele.

- Tudo bem.- disse ele. – Eu ouvi dizer que você anda desmemoriada. Mas parece que não se esqueceu do padre né? Estava procurando por ele?

- Sim.- disse Tina.

- Acho que ele ainda não veio aqui hoje.- Pedro respondeu. – Sabe, eu ás vezes gosto de vir aqui, me sentar e escrever. Esse lugar tem o poder de fazer eu me sentir melhor quando preciso. Sempre gostei de igrejas.

- Eu também.- respondeu Tina.

- Você cantava na igreja, não era? Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi.

- Sim, na Nigéria.- ela respondeu. – Bem, eu vou indo ver se encontro Eko. Me desculpe interromper sua meditação.

- Não, tudo bem.- Pedro esfregou o rosto na testa suada. Estava muito calor. Ele pegou sua garrafinha de cima do banco e estendeu para Tina. – È suco de manga, quer? Está muito calor! Está frequinho, eu o peguei a pouco na despensa, Rose o preparou.

- Obrigada.- Tina sorriu em agradecimento. – Está mesmo muito quente.

Ela tomou alguns goles e em seguida se despediu de Pedro deixando a igreja. Pedro esperou alguns segundos para segui-la e logo a encontrou cambaleante à porta da igreja. Dessa vez ele tinha colocado uma quantidade mais eficiente de tranqüilizante para animais no suco e seria muito fácil pegar mais uma amostra de sangue. Pedro esperava que até o final do dia tivesse a maior parte das amostras para enviar à Benjamin Linus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia despertou e encontrou-se sozinha na cama. Ela esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se procurando Sawyer e o filho com o olhar pela cabana, mas eles não estavam em casa. Ela levantou-se da cama e lavou o rosto em uma vasilha com água que Sawyer tinha posto sobre a mesa. Em seguida gargarejou um pouco da água para tirar o gosto amanhecido da boca.

Ela escutou vozes do lado de fora da cabana e reconheceu uma das vozes como a de Sawyer. Ana prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e saiu da cabana. Aparentemente Sawyer estava em uma reunião com Luke, outros homens e Kate. Ele segurava o filho deles no colo, balançando o menino de um lado para o outro. O bebê sorria feliz com a brincadeira.

- Eu estou dizendo pra vocês, foi aquele maldito filho da p* que entrou na minha cabana noite passada.- dizia Sawyer.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?- Kate indagou ajeitando a filha no colo. – Acha mesmo que ele se arriscaria a vir até aqui, sozinho?

- Talvez não estivesse sozinho.- disse Luke. – Ele poderia ter uma cavalaria esperando por ele na floresta.

- E como nós não encontramos ninguém?- indagou Andrew. – Fizemos uma busca por toda a praia e os arredores da floresta.

- Outros conhecer floresta!- disse Jin.

- Acho que o Jin tem razão.- acrescentou Paulo. – Se eles estavam se escondendo, sabem muito bem como fazer isso. Nós nunca os encontraríamos.

- Tá, suponhamos que Benjamin Linus tenha entrado em sua barraca ontem à noite.- disse Kate. – Por que ele entraria justamente em sua barraca? O que poderia ter lá que fosse do interesse dele?

- Mama!- gritou James de repente ao ver Ana-Lucia se aproximar. – Mama! Mama!

- Oi, querido.- disse ela estendendo os braços para pegá-lo. Sawyer entregou-lhe o bebê e continuou a conversa com os outros.

- Sardenta, eu não sei, mas a verdade é que alguém entrou na minha cabana enquanto o doutor se ocupava com o Craig.

- O que aconteceu com ele?- Ana-Lucia quis saber.

- Ele levou um tiro na floresta.- respondeu Kate.

- Gente, essa mulher que os rapazes encontraram na floresta pode se tratar de uma armadilha.- disse Andrew.

- Armadilha!- concordou Jin.

- Ou uma desertora dos Outros como a Juliet.- acrescentou Paulo.

- Ainda nem sabemos se ela é uma desertora.- disse Kate. – Ainda acredito na possibilidade dela ser uma espiã.

- Mesmo depois desse tempo todo que ela está aqui?- argumentou Sawyer com incredulidade.

- Deveríamos montar um grupo de busca.- Ana sugeriu. – E fazer uma nova ronda nos arredores à luz do dia. Seria mais eficiente.

Lilly começou a chorar e Kate a sacudiu levemente, colocando-a no ombro e dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. Nós poderíamos dividir por perímetros e...

Sawyer cortou as palavras de Kate.

- Pode até ser uma boa idéia, meninas. Mas nenhuma de vocês duas vai participar desse grupo de busca.

- E por que não?- as duas indagaram em uníssono.

- Eu preciso mesmo responder?- Sawyer retrucou. – As duas estão com suas crianças no colo pelo amor de Deus. Se alguém tem que se arriscar aqui, esse alguém somos nós.

- Não vejo relevância para o seu comentário, cowboy. Afinal de contas eu sou a mãe e você é o pai. James precisa de nós dois!

- È, mas você...

- Se você disser que não posso ir porque sou mulher parto a sua cabeça em duas!- Ana ameaçou.

- E você sardenta, que parte do meu corpo pretende nocautear para que eu a deixe ir?- indagou Sawyer com sarcasmo.

- Nenhuma!- Kate respondeu matreira. – Não tenho tempo para isso, querido. Você não manda em mim e o Jack não está aqui para discutir comigo, portanto...

- Kate, eu acho que nós podíamos começar a busca a partir das pedras e... – Andrew começou a dizer e todos se afastaram conversando sobre as novas estratégias de segurança para a comunidade. Apenas Sawyer e Ana-Lucia permaneceram no mesmo lugar.

James choramingou e Ana-Lucia o embalou, falando ternamente com ele:

- O que foi, cowboyzinho? Está com fome? Quer papinha?

- O guri acordou cedo.- disse Sawyer. – Eu dei papinha de frutas para ele, mas acho que agora ele quer outra coisa.

Ana sorriu e beijou a cabeça do filho.

- Oh sim, mamãe vai dar pra você, meu bebê.

- _Chica_, está mesmo falando a sério sobre participar desse grupo de busca aos Outros?- indagou Sawyer com seriedade.

- E alguma vez na minha vida eu não falei sério?- devolveu ela com um olhar pouco amigável para ele.

- Mas você tem que pensar no James! Não seja tão teimosa!

- Eu sempre penso no James! Todos os meus pensamentos são para ele.- disse ela se afastando em direção à cabana para amamentar o filho.

- Ana-Lucia!- Sawyer chamou indo atrás dela.

- O que você quer?- ela indagou sem paciência. – Acabo de me lembrar que ainda estou zangada com você pelo que aconteceu ontem.

- O quê? Mas eu pensei que nós já tínhamos superado isso, afinal você está em casa comigo.

- Oh!- ela exclamou sarcástica. – Então você não me conhece mesmo!

Sawyer bufou. Não adiantava discutir com ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack terminou de suturar o ferimento da mulher misteriosa e protegeu o machucado com gaze. Ela deu um pequeno gemido quando ele terminou, mas continuou adormecida.

- Ela vai ficar bem?- indagou Hurley.

- Tudo vai depender se o ferimento não infeccionar.- respondeu Jack. – Eu dei um antibiótico para ela e estou esperando por uma reação positiva. Há quanto tempo ela está dormindo?

- Desde o momento em que a encontramos, _brotha_.- respondeu Desmond. – Ela chegou a dizer algumas coisas desconexas...

- È, ela ficava dizendo Pedro... – lembrou Hurley.

- Ela falou o meu nome.- acrescentou Charlie. – Era como se ela me conhecesse.

- _Dude_! Tá viajando!- disse Hurley.

- Nós temos que levá-la para o nosso acampamento.- disse Jack. – Vamos ter que improvisar uma maca e carregá-la até lá.

- Podemos fazer a maca com bambu.- disse Desmond.

Sayid ouviu um barulho de folhas sendo pisadas perto deles e resolveu investigar. Ele caminhou devagar por entre as árvores até que a visão sobrenatural do homem com o tapa-olho apareceu diante de si.

Ao ver Sayid, o homem deu um sorriso debochado e começou a correr.

- Você aí, pare!- disse Sayid e foi ao encalço do homem.

- Sayid!- gritou Jack ao ver o amigo correndo e começou a correr também.

Continua...


	33. A canção do exílio parte III

A canção do exílio parte III

- Sayid!- Jack gritou mais uma vez ainda esperando alcançá-lo, mas seu amigo iraquiano possuía uma força incomum nas pernas enquanto corria velozmente pela floresta, enfrentando os arbustos e galhos do caminho em perseguição ao estranho homem que aparecera de repente diante deles.

Enquanto corria, Sayid pensava que aquele homem deveria estar morto. Lembrava-se muito bem de vê-lo estrebuchando ao chão depois de ter atravessado o campo elétrico do perímetro de segurança da vila dos Outros. Teria sido um ardil para enganá-los? O homem teria forjado sua própria morte apenas para se ver livre de ter que dar informações? Que tipo de truque tinha usado para fazer isso? Sayid precisava descobrir e para isso iria pegá-lo de qualquer jeito.

Mikail correu floresta adentro tentando se camuflar por entre as folhagens, mas o homem que o perseguia era muito esperto, apesar de não conhecer a ilha tão bem quanto ele. Ao chegar próximo de um despenhadeiro, Mikail achou que estivesse a salvo, porém foi surpreendido com a mão forte de Sayid em sua garganta que o arrastou para trás levando-o consigo ao dizer:

- Agora você vai me dizer exatamente como fez para nos fazer acreditar que estava morto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack parou arfando e se apoiou nos próprios joelhos resolvendo esperar. Não ia conseguir alcançar Sayid. Ao longe escutou a voz de Desmond o chamando:

- Hey, _brotha_! Para onde o Sayid foi?

- Eu não sei.- Jack gritou de volta. – Ele estava perseguindo alguém, mas não pude ver quem era.

Ele então caminhou de volta para onde estavam Desmond, Charlie e Hurley com a mulher doente. Eles trabalhavam na maca de bambu que já estava quase pronta para levá-la para o acampamento deles.

- Precisamos esperar pelo Sayid.- Jack anunciou.

- Acha que é uma boa idéia?- questionou Charlie. – Fico pensando se a moça resistirá muito tempo se não a levarmos para um lugar melhor.

- Não podemos voltar sem ele, _dude_. Você mesmo acabou de nos contar o que aconteceu com o Craig ontem à noite. È um risco andarmos por aí sozinhos...

Hurley mal terminou de dizer isso, Sayid apareceu diante deles arrastando consigo um homem amarrado com cordas de cipó.

- Foi ele!- gritou Charlie. – Foi esse homem quem atirou no Craig!

Jack fitou o sujeito e perguntou intimidante:

- Quem é você?

O homem não respondeu, apenas sorriu com deboche para Jack. Esse gesto deixou Sayid irritado e ele não hesitou em dar um golpe com o braço nas costas do homem fazendo-o gemer de dor.

- Pessoal, vocês conduzem a moça para o acampamento enquanto eu me ocuparei de levar este homem conosco para ser interrogado!

Jack assentiu, mas disse:

- Contanto que ele fique longe do nosso acampamento.

- Como se fosse difícil encontrar o acampamento de vocês... – Mikail comentou mantendo o ar de deboche.

Dessa vez Sayid apenas o segurou pelo colarinho do macacão sujo e surrado com o emblema da _Dharma Initiative_, dizendo:

- Vou guardar meus punhos para conversamos mais tarde.

O grupo então se preparou para voltar ao acampamento. Jack, Desmond, Hurley e Charlie ergueram a maca que carregava a mulher e seguiram na frente enquanto Sayid vinha logo atrás arrastando Mikail consigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate balançou Lilly de um lado para o outro fazendo a menina sorrir mais uma vez depois de ter repetido o movimento por dezenas de vezes. Era só parar de fazer isso que a criança começava a chorar e ela já estava exausta. Lilly não dormira bem à noite por causa da partida repentina de Jack e a confusão com o intruso na tenda de Sawyer. A menina parecia pressentir os problemas.

Rose notou o ar de cansaço ao redor dos olhos de Kate e perguntou:

- Você não dormiu bem esta noite, não foi querida?

- Oh não, Rose!- respondeu Kate. – Não preguei o olho. Depois que o Charlie foi nos acordar, a Lilly também acordou e dormiu muito pouco quando voltamos para a cama. E você sabe que quando ela não dorme, eu também não durmo.

Nesse momento, Kate tinha parado de balançá-la e a criança recomeçou a chorar novamente.

- Não tudo bem, meu amor. Mamãe balança a nenê de novo!- respondeu Kate com exasperação voltando a mover seus cansados braços para divertir a menina pequena. – Estou tão exausta, mas prometi aos rapazes que iria com eles nos arredores da floresta tentar descobrir mais sobre o intruso na tenda do Sawyer ontem à noite. O Andrew teve algumas idéias, mas eu gostaria tanto de poder dar uma volta e relaxar antes de ir encontrar com eles. Claire me prometeu que vai tomar conta da Lilly pra mim mais tarde, mas...

- Eu posso tomar conta dela um pouco pra você agora.

- Sério? Faria isso?- indagou Kate, feliz com a possibilidade.

- Sim, é claro, seria um prazer.

- Oh, Deus te abençoe Rose!- disse Kate entregando a menina que foi calmamente para o colo de Rose. – Eu amo a minha filha, mas Deus sabe como ela é geniosa!

- Creio que puxou à mãe.- Rose comentou com um risinho.

Kate sorriu também e beijou a cabecinha da filha, dizendo carinhosamente:

- Meu amorzinho, a mamãe vai dar uma volta. Comporte-se com a Tia Rose, está bem?

- Pode ir tranqüila, Kate.- assegurou Rose. – Eu e a Lilly vamos nos divertir muito!

Kate então se afastou caminhando pela praia. Uma leve brisa trazida pelo mar moveu seus cabelos e bateu em seu rosto. Ela sentiu vontade de molhar os pés na água e se aproximou das ondas espumantes deixando que seus pés afundassem na areia fofa como ela tanto gostava. Perguntava-se se estava tudo bem com Jack e os outros. Ele prometera voltar logo trazendo a mulher misteriosa para o acampamento deles. Se ela fosse um dos Outros, Juliet certamente saberia. E mesmo que ela tentasse negar, Kate convenceria Jack a fazer com que ela dissesse a verdade.

Ela ainda permaneceu algum tempo à beira mar relaxando, até que seus olhos verdes se voltaram para a imponente cruz de madeira no topo do teto da igreja. Kate tirou os pés da areia molhada e os lavou nas ondas antes de caminhar em direção à cabana religiosa. Sentiu uma vontade de súbita de entrar lá e meditar um pouco. Tanto tempo naquela ilha e ela ainda pensava em como estaria sua mãe. A pessoa que mais a odiava no mundo. A mulher que supostamente deveria amá-la.

Mas isso não importava mais porque agora Kate tinha a chance de fazer diferente. Jamais deixaria que ninguém, nem mesmo Jack se interpusesse entre o amor que ela tinha por Lilly.

Kate chegou até a igreja e encontrou a porta entreaberta. Lá dentro estava escuro. A única e enorme janela estava fechada e também não havia velas acesas. Eko era muito cuidadoso com a segurança do prédio quanto a possíveis incêndios. Se não havia velas acesas, significava que ele não estava lá. Kate então foi abrir a janela, mas ao tentar fazer isso tropeçou em um corpo no chão.

Alargando os olhos, ela viu que se tratava de uma mulher e olhando mais de perto a reconheceu.

- Tina... – murmurou.

A jovem deu um pequeno gemido quando Kate tocou-lhe os ombros, ela parecia dormir profundamente. Mas não havia sinais de qualquer tipo de agressão contra ela. Kate tentou acordá-la.

- Tina, você está me ouvindo? O que aconteceu?

Mas a moça não respondeu. Era como se estivesse sedada, Kate percebeu de pronto. Ela sabia bem como era o estado de uma pessoa que havia sido drogada. Ela mesma fizera isso inúmeras vezes com pessoas que precisava tirar do seu caminho quando era uma fugitiva. Por sorte, ela sabia também como trazê-las de volta a si. Por isso, ela correu para a porta da igreja e gritou para que alguém chamasse Juliet com urgência.

Isadora, a filha de Dana Lewis ouviu o seu chamado e correu para a enfermaria onde Juliet examinava Craig a fim de saber como ele tinha passado a noite. Ao ouvir o recado de Kate, Juliet apressou-se até a igreja com o kit médico de Jack. Ao chegar lá se pôs a examinar Tina.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Eu entrei na igreja e a encontrei assim.- explicou Kate. – Acredito que ela foi sedada com um remédio muito forte.

Juliet colocou um pano debaixo da cabeça de Tina para erguer-lhe o pescoço e examinou-lhe as pupilas atentamente.

- Creio que você está certa.- Juliet concluiu. – Como sabe disso?

Kate ergueu o queixo em desafio e respondeu:

- Você tem seus segredos, Juliet. Eu tenho os meus.

- Como se alguma coisa que dissesse respeito a você fosse segredo para mim.- respondeu Juliet com aquele ar debochado e tranqüilo ao mesmo tempo que Kate tanto odiava. Ela sentiu vontade de responder à altura, mas a verdade é que não sabia o que dizer.

Juliet abriu o kit médico de Jack e tirou de lá uma seringa, enchendo-a com um frasco de líquido transparente.

- Em breve ficaremos sem seringas.- comentou. – Teremos que pegá-las na estação médica.

Ela esfregou o braço de Tina com um algodão embebido em álcool e em seguida injetou-lhe o líquido na veia. Tina ficou imóvel por alguns segundos até finalmente se mover e abrir os largos olhos verdes no rosto pálido.

- Você está bem?- Juliet quis saber.

- Eu...acho que sim.- Tina conseguiu responder sentindo a língua pesada por causa da droga.

- Se lembra do que aconteceu?- Kate perguntou.

- Eu vim procurar o Eko na igreja, mas não o encontrei. Depois disso...

- Não se lembra mais de nada?- Juliet concluiu por ela.

- Sim.- Tina respondeu.

- Essa confusão mental é comum depois de uma dose alta de tranqüilizante.- disse Juliet. – Mas a sua memória pode voltar a qualquer momento.

Juliet ajudou Tina a se levantar e se sentar por algum tempo em um dos bancos de madeira corridos da igreja. Kate mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua mente começando a raciocinar depressa.

- No que está pensando?- Juliet indagou.

- Estou pensando que o que aconteceu com ela pode ter a ver com a invasão ao nosso acampamento ontem à noite.

Juliet franziu o cenho e disse:

- Talvez. Mas precisaríamos de informações para termos certeza e a Tina, além de ainda estar sob o efeito da droga teve problemas com memória há pouco tempo.

- Por isso mesmo eu estava pensando que a Libby pode ajudar.

- Libby?- retrucou Tina tentando se lembrar de quem era ela até que a lembrança de que ela era a namorada de Hurley e ex-psicóloga veio a sua mente. – Sei quem ela é!- completou.

- Libby pode tentar fazer uma regressão e fazer você se lembrar do que aconteceu. Você aceitaria falar com ela?- perguntou Kate. – Ela ajudou a Claire uma vez e pode ajudar você também.

Tina pensou por alguns instantes. Aline tinha lhe sugerido isso logo que ela voltou ao acampamento, mas ela não aceitara por temer se lembrar do que tinha lhe acontecido enquanto estivera fora do acampamento. Mas agora não via outra saída para descobrir o que acontecera com ela na igreja.

- Sim, eu falarei com a Libby.

Kate sorriu sentindo-se vitoriosa, pois algo lhe dizia que estavam perto de descobrir o mistério sobre o invasor do acampamento. Quanto à Juliet, esta ficou calada com seus próprios pensamentos. Kate não sabia, mas ela e Eko estavam muito à frente em suas investigações sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de conseguir o sangue de Cristina Macphee, Pedro refugiou-se em sua cabana e pegou a lista que lhe foi deixada na estação médica por Benjamin Linus ou por alguma das pessoas que trabalhavam para ele. Na lista, a maioria dos nomes já estava riscada e as amostras de sangue armazenadas em um recipiente refrigerado específico para material humano.

Ele leu mentalmente todos os nomes na lista até chegar aos três últimos que restavam: Kate Austen, Sun Kwon e Ana-Lucia Cortez. Pedro deu um suspiro. Não seria nada fácil conseguir uma amostra de Kate e com Ana-Lucia ele não tinha tido sucesso na noite anterior. Conseguir a amostra de sangue de Sun parecia mais fácil, mas ele tinha que descobrir se Jin estava fora e se a deixara sozinha com o menino.

Pensando nisso, Pedro pegou o restante do tranqüilizante que guardara consigo e foi até a despensa. Cumprimentou Anabeth e Debbie que estavam lá preparando um lanche e tratou de pegar algumas mangas de uma pilha de frutas que tinha sido colocada sobre a mesa. Com essas mangas ele preparou o suco e encheu um copo antes de esfarelar dois comprimidos de tranqüilizante e colocar lá dentro.

Voltou para sua tenda com o copo de suco na mão fingindo que ia bebê-lo, mas lá dentro deixou o copo de lado e preparou sua seringa para retirar a amostra de sangue. Saiu de sua tenda imaginando quem seria sua primeira vítima naquela manhã quando viu Sawyer conversando com Jin, Michael e Andrew.

- Acho que devemos fazer isso logo antes que aquelas duas resolvam participar de tudo. Elas são muito teimosas e eu não quero que elas se arrisquem!- dizia Sawyer.

Jin balançou a cabeça concordando.

- E então o que decidiram fazer?- indagou Michael.

- Vamos verificar os arredores e nos certificar de que não tem nenhum espião nos rondando.- respondeu Sawyer. – Se o cara conseguiu entrar na minha cabana no meio da noite é porque eles estão acampados em algum lugar, portanto vamos começar...

Pedro ouviu as palavras de Sawyer e sorriu maleficamente. Os homens mais fortes da ilha estariam deixando o acampamento por algumas horas e ele poderia agir livremente para conseguir as amostras de sangue que ainda precisava e então poderia de uma vez por todas ir embora daquela ilha. Benjamin Linus lhe prometera isso e Pedro não via a hora de deixar aquele maldito lugar. Exceto que ainda precisava recuperar os diamantes que Paulo e Nikki tinham roubado. Mas isso era só uma questão de tempo.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Pedro sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer de prazer quando puxou Naomi forte contra si alcançando o alívio sexual que tanto buscava. Ela sorriu para ele e o beijou na boca antes de levantar de cima dos quadris dele e deitar de lado na cama puxando o lençol sobre seu corpo nu.

- Me desculpe se fui muito dominadora... – ela disse com a voz debochada.

Pedro deu uma risada.

- Gosto de mulheres dominadoras, embora, confesso, não estava esperando por isso. Você disse que ia me levar a um lugar para eu entender como as coisas funcionavam. Sinto desapontá-la gatinha, mas o que nós acabamos de fazer aqui eu já conhecia, apesar de apreciar sempre aprender mais um pouco.

Naomi acariciou os lisos e escuros cabelos dele.

- Eu te trouxe aqui para que você relaxasse antes de se confrontar com a verdadeira natureza da sua missão. Não tem idéia no que está se metendo não é?

- Princesa, eu não tenho medo de desafios.- respondeu ele.

- È bom saber disso.- disse ela se levantando da cama e procurando suas roupas.

- Aonde você vai?- ele quis saber.

- Aonde nós vamos!- ela corrigiu. – Vista-se Pedro! Depois da comida chinesa e da cama, agora sim nós iremos falar verdadeiramente da sua missão.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Naomi estacionava o carro em frente a uma igreja.

- Nossa!- Pedro exclamou. – Depois de tudo o que fizemos você me traz até uma igreja para eu me confessar e pagar todos os meus pecados, amorzinho?

- Nem tudo é o que parece, aposto que já ouviu essa frase.- disse ela conduzindo-o para fora do carro.

Eles entraram na igreja e seguiram por uma porta de madeira que levava a um corredor iluminado por velas. Então chegaram à outra porta, esta era decorada com desenhos de vidro de motivos religiosos.

- Boa noite, Sra. Hawkins.- disse Naomi em tom formal.

- Boa noite.- respondeu uma mulher idosa saindo das sombras. Ela usava uma capa preta por cima do vestido, de estatura baixa, rosto bonito e conservado, e vibrantes olhos azuis a mulher se aproximou deles dois.

- Este é Pedro Brito, o homem do qual lhe falei.

A mulher limitou-se em assentir com a cabeça.

- Já explicou a ele tudo o que é necessário?- ela quis saber após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Achei que seria mais prático trazê-lo até aqui.- respondeu Naomi.

- Pois bem.- concordou a mulher fazendo um gesto para que Pedro a seguisse.

De repente ele se deu conta da magia do lugar onde estava. Era uma sala semi-iluminada com paredes descoradas com quadros negros repletos de equações escritas em giz, uma estante com dúzias de livros e uma mesa no centro da onde pendia uma espécie de compasso gigante que fazia desenhos também em giz na superfície. Desenhos que se pareciam com coordenadas para algum lugar.

- O que é isto?- Pedro perguntou.

- A única maneira de se chegar até a ilha. – a senhora Hawkins respondeu. – Apenas aqui é possível encontrar as coordenadas corretas para se chegar ao lugar.

- E você deve seguir essas coordenadas a risca.- afirmou Naomi e retirou de sua bolsa um passaporte, documentos, uma pasta, dinheiro e um pacote de veludo pequeno entregando tudo nas mãos dele. – Você parte esta noite mesmo para a Oceania. Quando chegar às ilhas Fiji você deve procurar uma instrutora de mergulho chamada Nikki Fernandez. Ela é muito conhecida no lugar. Você irá se passar por um escritor entediado que deseja mergulhar nos recifes de corais a fim de se inspirar para seu novo livro. O nome de seu suposto livro e algumas outras informações pertinentes aos passageiros do Oceanic 815 que você deve encontrar estão dentro desse material que acabei de lhe entregar.

- Só isso?- Pedro perguntou em desafio.

- Quando você chegar à ilha, a primeira coisa que deve fazer é descobrir onde fica a torre de rádio e passar informações ao Sr. Widmore. Depois disso, nós enviaremos a você as coordenadas para que você saia da ilha no mesmo barco em que chegar lá.

- E quanto a tal Nikki Fernandez? O que direi a ela depois que chegarmos à ilha?

- Até lá eu imagino que você já tenha dado um jeito de se livrar dela.

- Uou! Já vi que vocês todos são bem objetivos em relação ao que querem, mas não se preocupem, estarei de volta em tempo recorde com todas as informações que o Sr. Widmore precisa.

- E então você receberá o restante do seu pagamento.- Naomi garantiu.

Pedro sorriu consigo mesmo, depois que terminasse essa missão poderia voltar ao Brasil e se aposentar para sempre da sua vida de crimes.

**(Fim do flashback)**

**----------------------------------------------**

Ele viu Ana-Lucia do lado de fora da cabana, ocupada em colocar algumas roupas ao sol com o pequeno escarranchado em sua cintura. Aproveitou-se disso para entrar sorrateiro na cabana e deixar o copo de suco com tranqüilizante sobre a mesa. O sol estava muito quente e ele tinha certeza de que assim que ela voltasse para dentro e visse o suco, Ana o beberia sem pensar duas vezes.

Feito isso, ele deixou a cabana ,tão sorrateiro quanto entrou. Distraída com o bebê e sua tarefa, Ana-Lucia não se apercebeu de nada e voltou para dentro da cabana. Colocou James sobre a cama e disse ao filho com a voz carinhosa:

- Você quer os seus bichinhos agora, James?

Ela pegou os três bonecos de borracha que tinha trazido da casa de Linus e colocou sobre a cama para que o bebê brincasse. O menino sorriu feliz e bateu palminhas quando viu seus adorados brinquedos. Começou a conversar com eles em sua linguagem de bebê e Ana aproveitou para arrumar algumas roupas que tinha deixado largadas sobre um canto da cabana.

Enquanto fazia isso, ela conversava com o filho:

- E onde está o patinho?

James ria mostrando seus dentinhos e sacudia o brinquedo como se estivesse muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por saber de qual brinquedo sua mãe estava falando.

- E o gatinho?

- Ba?- ele indagou mostrando o gatinho de borracha.

- Isso! Muito bem!- Ana aplaudiu o filho.

De repente, ela se voltou para a mesa de madeira e viu um copo de suco de manga sobre ela. Estava com muita sede depois de estender as fraldas de James ao sol. Provavelmente tinha sido Sawyer quem deixara o suco lá em cima para ela. Ele sabia ser carinhoso quando queria, ela pensou e ingeriu o suco de uma vez só.

Depois disso, ela se sentou na cama para brincar com James, mas logo foi tomada por uma súbita sonolência. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e sem perceber ela se deitou na cama sentindo o sono tomá-la.

- Mama! Mama!- James a chamou notando que sua mãe estava ficando muito quieta.

- Mamãe...está...com...sono!- foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer pausadamente antes de cair em sono profundo.

- Mama!- James chamou mais uma vez, agitando o patinho no ar. Sua mente infantil tentando entender porque agora sua mãe estava imóvel.

Poucos minutos depois, Pedro entrou confiante na cabana e sorriu para James.

- Olá, bebezinho. Não fique preocupado que sua mamãe só irá dormir um pouco, está bem?

James olhou para ele sem entender. Pedro agachou-se ao lado de Ana e calmamente retirou-lhe o sangue. James assistiu tudo, mas obviamente não assimilou nada.

- Muito obrigado, meu anjo.- Pedro disse ironicamente a Ana-Lucia quando terminou. – Sabe que gosto mais de você adormecida?- disse ele. – Parece menos ameaçadora.

E dizendo isso ele deu as costas a Ana e seu bebê deixando a cabana para trás. Mais um nome que poderia riscar de sua lista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O grupo que transportava a moça ferida para o acampamento dos sobreviventes marchava a passos rápidos pela floresta, porém, depois de algumas horas de caminhada o entusiasmo mostrou sinais de arrefecer e Jack decidiu que deveriam fazer uma parada antes de seguirem caminho.

A maca com a garota foi colocada no chão e os homens se sentaram à sombra das árvores para descansar os pés. Garrafas de água foram distribuídas entre eles. Apenas Sayid ficou de pé vigiando o prisioneiro.

De repente, a moça gemeu de dor na maca e Jack largou a água que estava bebendo para examiná-la.

- Hey, você está bem? Está acordada?- ele indagou.

Ela murmurou algumas palavras em um idioma estranho a eles e Mikail deu um risinho de deboche.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?- Sayid perguntou apontando uma arma para ele.

- Ela vai morrer logo!- disse Mikail sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Como sabe que ela vai morrer?- indagou Jack olhando seriamente para o prisioneiro. – Por acaso você sabe quem ela é e está fingindo que não a conhece?

- Não tenho a menor idéia da onde ela veio. – afirmou Mikail. – Mas sei que ela foi envenenada.

- Como assim envenenada, _brotha_? Ela se feriu quando caiu aqui na ilha. Eu mesma a tirei de cima de uma árvore!- disse Desmond.

- Por acaso você não tem idéia de quantas árvores venenosas existem por aqui não é? Os sintomas dela indicam que ela se feriu em uma planta envenenada e o veneno está intoxicando o sangue em suas veias agora mesmo.- falou Mikail.

- Como pode ter idéia de quais são os sintomas dela?- Jack perguntou, muito interessado.

- Porque eu sou médico.- Mikail respondeu tranquilamente. – E vivendo tanto tempo nessa ilha, eu sei onde existe uma planta que pode ajudar a anular o efeito dessa planta venenosa onde a moça se feriu.

- Médico?- Sayid ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- E onde exatamente podemos encontrar essa planta?- Jack perguntou.

- Jack, não compra a história dele. Ele atirou no Craig!- advertiu Charlie.

- Eu estava apenas cumprindo as ordens de Jacob.- Mikail justificou-se.

- _Dude_, e quem é Jacob?- perguntou Hurley.

- Jacob é o Jacob!- Mikail respondeu evasivo.

Sayid pressionou a arma nas costas dele e disse:

- Agora já chega dessa história! Não adianta vir com essa conversa que não vai conseguir nos enganar.

A moça gemeu outra vez e Jack ficou preocupado. Ele pôs-se a examinar com mais cuidado o ferimento dela e notou uma estranha secreção manchando o curativo que ele tinha feito.

- Talvez ele tenha razão sobre o veneno, Sayid.- Jack comentou.

- Jack, não está falando sério... – Sayid contestou.

- Sim, eu estou falando sério, Sayid. Se o veneno se espalhar por toda a corrente sanguínea dela, esta mulher irá morrer e ficaremos com a morte dela em nossas consciências, isso sem falar do fato de que não teremos as respostas de que precisamos.

- E o que você sugere?- indagou Sayid. – Que deixemos o sujeito ir procurar o remédio para ela somente para ficarmos aqui com cara de tolos enquanto ele foge e não volta nunca mais?

- Eu posso ir com ele.- sugeriu Desmond. – Para garantir que ele traga o remédio para a moça.

Sayid olhou para Desmond e entregou-lhe a arma, dizendo:

- È bom você tomar cuidado, irmão!

- Qual a distância daqui até o local onde você pegará essa planta?- perguntou Jack a Mikail.

- Cerca de cinco quilômetros.- Mikail respondeu.

- Voltaremos o mais rápido possível!- anunciou Desmond.

Sayid esperou que eles se embrenhassem na selva antes de pegar a arma que estava com Charlie e dizer a Jack:

- Não confio nem um pouco nesse homem. Ele vai tentar alguma coisa contra o Desmond, tenho certeza! Eu vou segui-los e se essa história de remédio for verdade estaremos de volta antes do anoitecer. Cuidem da moça!

Jack assentiu. Não duvidou nem por um momento que Sayid fosse junto com eles para proteger Desmond e trazer o prisioneiro de volta juntamente com o antídoto que curaria a ferida da mulher misteriosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Certo,Tina, preciso que você respire fundo e se concentre.- Libby pediu.

Tina fechou os olhos e fez o que Libby pedira. As duas estavam sentadas dentro da tenda da psicóloga. Kate conversara com ela e colocara o que estava acontecendo e o que precisavam descobrir. Como era uma lembrança recente, Libby achou que não seria difícil apesar dos problemas de memória de Tina.

Enquanto as duas davam início à sessão de regressão. Juliet e Kate esperavam pelo resultado disso do lado de fora da cabana.

- Acredita que isso vai dar certo?- indagou Juliet a Kate.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Kate. – Me diz você. Está preocupada se vai dar certo ou não? Preocupada que a gente descubra que isso faz parte de algum plano do seu povo e que você está aqui há tanto tempo apenas para garantir que eles tenham todas as informações que precisam?

Juliet revirou os olhos. Já estava há meses naquele acampamento, mas Kate ainda não tinha mudado sua opinião sobre ela, nem mesmo depois de ter feito o parto da filha e deixado as duas em segurança.

- Não Kate, eu não estou preocupada que dê certo. Eu quero que dê certo porque tenho minhas próprias conclusões sobre o que está acontecendo nessa comunidade e quem sabe depois que eu as apresentar a você e os outros, sua opinião mude um pouquinho sobre mim.

- Veremos.- disse Kate, implicante. – Veremos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer avistou sua cabana entre tantas outras e sentiu como se estivesse diante de um oásis. Finalmente voltava para casa depois de toda a busca infrutífera nos arredores do acampamento em busca de invasores. O calor estava insuportável e antes de adentrar sua cabana ele tirou a camisa. Foi quando ouviu o choro desesperado de James vindo lá de dentro. O choro era tão sentido que o menino parecia estar ferido ou algo assim.

- Ana, o que há de errado com o garoto?- Sawyer gritou. Mas ela não respondeu.

Assim que ele entrou na casa, descobriu o que havia de errado. James chorava desesperado diante do corpo inerte da mãe. Os olhos de Sawyer se arregalaram e ele correu até os dois tocando o corpo de Ana.

- Ana-Lucia! Ana-Lucia! O que houve?

Rapidamente ele checou o pulso dela, estava batendo, mas ela não acordava de jeito nenhum.

- Meu filho, o que aconteceu aqui?- ele indagou ao pequeno como se ele pudesse responder.

- Papa! Papa!- James disse de repente, surpreendendo-o.

- Caramba!- Sawyer exclamou. – Há tanto tempo que quero ouvir você dizer isso e você resolve dizer logo agora, hã?- ele voltou sua atenção para Ana-Lucia e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. – Dengo, acorde! Você tem que ouvir o que o James acabou de dizer.

Mas não importava o quanto ele insistisse. Ana-Lucia não acordava. Desesperado, Sawyer pegou James no colo e deixou a cabana em busca de ajuda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Consegue se lembrar Tina? Você agora está no momento anterior ao seu desmaio na igreja... – dizia Libby para Tina tentando fazer com que a memória da moça voltasse.

- Sim, eu estava procurando por Eko...mas ele não estava na igreja e eu...

Ela parou por um momento. Falava de olhos fechados.

- E você o quê?- instigou Libby.

- Eu estava com sede...e ele tinha um copo de suco e eu...

Tina abriu os olhos nesse exato momento, estava arfante. Libby pegou um copo de água para ela.

- Foi o Pedro!- ela exclamou depois de tomar um gole da água. – Ele me ofereceu o suco de manga, eu tomei e senti muito sono...

Libby chamou Kate e Juliet. Tina contou a elas do que se lembrava e Juliet sorriu triunfante. O mistério estava começando a ser resolvido. Nesse momento, elas ouviram Sawyer chamar por Juliet na praia.

A médica foi até ele e Sawyer contou-lhe que Ana estava adormecida e não acordava. Imediatamente Juliet ligou uma coisa à outra e assim como fez com Tina conseguiu reanimar Ana-Lucia rapidamente.

Quando a latina acordou, ela apenas se lembrava de estar com James na cama e de ter bebido um copo de suco de manga que estava sobre a mesa dentro da cabana. Juliet então chamou todos da comunidade para uma reunião na praia. Eko apareceu vindo da selva, trazia um embrulho nas mãos.

- Esteve na Estação Médica?- Juliet perguntou a ele. – Seus pensamentos tinham fundamento?

- Sim.- o padre respondeu. – Esta noite contaremos a todos que temos um espião entre nós.

Continua...


	34. A canção do exílio parte IV

**A canção do exílio parte IV**

- Você disse que já vive há muito tempo nesta ilha. Está dizendo isso desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez- disse Sayid acompanhando cada passo dado por Mikail enquanto eles caminhavam rumo ao lugar onde o homem prometera que havia uma planta que poderia curar a moça misteriosa. Desmond, que se oferecera para ir com Mikail realizar a importante tarefa, não ficou surpreso quando Sayid apareceu logo atrás deles dizendo que se juntaria a eles.

- Tantos anos que já até me esqueci de como é a civilização lá fora.- respondeu Mikail. – Acredito que tenha mudado bastante.

Sayid o ouvia atentamente, mantendo sua arma cuidadosamente pronta para atirar caso o homem tentasse qualquer tipo de gracinha.

- Não acredito em você!- disse ele. – Acho difícil acreditar que nunca tenha saído desta ilha desde que chegou nela. Você e seu povo sabem muito bem como deixar este lugar.

- È verdade!- disse Mikail. – Nós sabemos, mas isso não significa que alguma vez eu tenha deixado esta ilha ou que agora seja possível deixá-la como acredita.

- Você fala por enigmas, _brotha_.- comentou Desmond.

Mikail deu um sorriso debochado e falou:

- Talvez eu fale por enigmas ou talvez vocês não tenham o que é preciso para compreender minhas palavras.

Sayid o encarou com animosidade.

- A única que eu sei e é a coisa em que mais acredito é que preciso manter você por perto para fazê-lo confessar o que devemos fazer para sair desta ilha!

- Deseja tirar sua garota daqui, Jarrah?- indagou Mikail de repente. – E o que acontece se encontrar sua outra garota fora da ilha? Como poderia escolher entre as duas?

O sangue de Sayid ferveu com aquelas palavras.

- Mas do que diabos está falando?- indagou o árabe voltando a apontar sua arma para a cabeça de Mikail.

- Você sabe do que estou falando!- disse ele ainda mantendo o ar de deboche no rosto. – Para quem seria sua lealdade, hã?

Sayid deu um soco no rosto de Mikail com tanta força que partiu-lhe os lábios e verteu sangue. Desmond segurou no braço de Sayid para impedi-lo de bater mais no homem.

- Chega! Precisamos dele para ajudar a moça. Ela sim nos dará as respostas que precisamos.- Desmond lembrou a Sayid.

Mikail cuspiu sangue e usando as costas das mãos para limpar a boca machucada, falou:

- Está se perguntando como sei sobre isso, não é? Como sei sobre o seu segredinho sujo de procurá-la na primeira chance que tiver e deixar a garota que conheceu nesta ilha para trás! Nós sabemos de tudo, Sayid!

Dessa vez Sayid não se deixou intimidar e apontando a arma diretamente para o peito do homem, disse com a voz mais controlada que conseguiu:

- Continue andando! Não temos todo o tempo do mundo!

Mikail ergueu-se do chão e obedeceu. Ele sabia que havia limite para testar a paciência de Sayid. Estudara as pastas sobre cada sobrevivente do vôo 815 na solitária estação Dharma onde vivia umas cem vezes, o iraquiano era muito perigoso e ele precisava ser muito esperto se quisesse escapar dele uma segunda vez.

Mais algum tempo de caminhada em silêncio e Sayid disse à Mikail:

- Eu sei por que conseguiu sobreviver à cerca eletrificada que demarca os limites de sua vila.

Mikail nada disse.

- È uma cerca com vários níveis de intensidade, apenas não estava ligada na intensidade máxima. Você nos conduziu para onde queria! Para escapar!

- Em geral sempre consigo o que quero.- Mikail disse. – È uma pena que as pessoas que estão fora da lista não viverão para ver isso.

- Do que está falando?- Desmond indagou.

Mas Mikail não respondeu porque eles tinham acabado de chegar à pequena colina coberta com as ervas que a moça machucada precisava para se curar.

- São essas as plantas!- ele apontou.

- E o que está esperando para colher quantas forem necessárias para ajudar a moça?

Mikail se aproximou das plantas e juntou alguns ramos entregando-os nas mãos de Desmond.

- Isso deve bastar!- disse ele. – È preciso fazer um chá com as folhas e talos e depois despejar o líquido sobre o ferimento. Ela irá ficar boa em pouco tempo.

- Vamos voltar então!- disse Sayid. – Se formos rápidos chegaremos em...

- Vocês irão voltar!- bradou Mikail parecendo mais corajoso e confiante do que antes. – Eu estou indo para outro lugar!

- Eu acho que não!- Sayid voltou a ameaçá-lo com a arma, mas o barulho assustador e familiar da criatura que se materializava na presença deles no formato de uma espessa fumaça negra o fez parar.

- È o monstro, _brotha_!- disse Desmond olhando na direção que algumas árvores estavam sendo arrancadas com força, seguida por uma intensa ventania.

- Eu não o deixarei fugir dessa vez!- gritou Sayid atirando na direção para onde Mikail acabara de correr, mas as balas ricochetearam nas árvores e o som dos tiros se perdeu diante do ruído estrondoso produzido pelo monstro.

- Precisamos sair daqui, Sayid!- gritou Desmond.

- Não!- teimou Sayid ainda tentando encontrar Mikail, mas ele logo percebeu que tinham sido levados para uma armadilha e que se não corressem seriam feitos em pedacinhos pelo terrível monstro sem forma.

Sem ter escolha, Sayid e Desmond correram na direção contrária à criatura deixando Mikail para trás. Desmond preocupou-se apenas em manter as ervas medicinais presas em suas mãos enquanto fugiam floresta adentro de volta aonde Jack os esperava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ai Neil, assim, vai! È tão bom!- sussurrou Isadora para o namorado, nua, rolando na relva com ele. Não estavam muito longe da comunidade, mas aquele era o lugar especial onde eles costumavam se encontrar todos os dias.

- Você é linda, Isa!- gemeu ele beijando-a na boca e abandonando seus quadris aos frenéticos e sensuais movimentos dos quadris dela contra os dele.

- Estou quase lá!- ela gemeu um pouco mais alto até que um grito agudo escapou-lhe da garganta seguido pelo gemidos abafado de Neil.

- Ah, princesa, eu te amo!- disse ele, sorrindo. Isadora deu um risadinha e o abraçou.

Porém, o som de passos se aproximando os deixou preocupados.

- Ai, meu Deus, Neil, vem vindo alguém!- exclamou Isadora se levantando depressa do chão e colocando seu vestido surrado por cima da cabeça sem se preocupar em vestir suas roupas íntimas. Neil colocou as calças depressa também, antes de indagar:

- Quem está aí?- era final de tarde e a escuridão já começara a tomar a floresta aos poucos.

- Mas quem diria, hein?- disse Pedro surgindo detrás de uma árvore e encarando o casal com ar debochado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, cara?- gaguejou Neil. Isadora se escondeu atrás dele para endireitar o vestido no corpo.

- Eu? Estava apenas dando uma volta na floresta quando ouvi vocês dois. Nossa! O que a mulher mais virtuosa desta ilha, a Sra. Dana Lewis iria pensar se soubesse o que a filhinha dela anda aprontando às suas costas?

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!- a jovem Isadora retrucou, espevitada.

- Você vai contar pra Sra. Lewis?- indagou Neil, preocupado.

- Neil!- Isadora ralhou. – Nós não precisamos se preocupar com esse daí! Eu ouvi a Nikki dizendo algo pro Paulo sobre contar o seu segredo pra toda comunidade.

- Mesmo?- questionou Pedro disfarçando a apreensão que sentiu quando ouviu Isadora dizer aquilo. Então Paulo e Nikki estavam se preparando para denunciá-lo? As coisas estavam ficando complicadas e ele precisava fugir da comunidade o quanto antes para ir encontrar Benjamin Linus e fazê-lo cumprir o que lhe prometera.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Pedro foi jogado aos pés do homem e com a queda quase beijou seus sapatos bem engraxados. Mais um líder, ele pensou. Ultimamente vinha sendo jogado de organização em organização sendo usado para fazer todo o tipo de serviços sujos que aqueles homens precisavam sem que eles tivessem que sujar suas mãos. Mas este último serviço que estava prestando a Charles Widmore era o mais difícil que já tinha feito na vida. Já havia se arrependido amargamente de ter ido parar naquela maldita ilha.

- Quem é você?- o homem indagou com a voz polida e controlada.

Pedro ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele, dois de seus capangas o rodeavam como era de praxe. O homem era de baixa estatura, vestia-se com esmero e tinha olhos azuis saltados para fora. Um tipo que poderia parecer calmo, mas que dizia a Pedro que ele poderia ser o pior tipo de chefão que já enfrentara.

- Meu nome é Pedro.- ele respondeu com cuidado. – Onde está a Nikki?- indagou. A mergulhadora que tinha sido usada para levá-lo até aquela ilha se mostrara uma moça muito adorável no final e Pedro hesitara em se "desfazer" dela como sugerira Naomi pouco antes dela embarcar naquela aventura absurda e até aquele momento sem volta.

- Penso que se refere à moça que estava com você. Ela está bem, não somos selvagens como pode ver. Mas agora me responda, o que Widmore prometeu a você para que viesse para a ilha me encontrar?

Pedro sentiu o coração bater forte. Então aquele era o sujeito que deveria encontrar? Por que nenhum foto do homem lhe fora repassada? Teria sido mais fácil ter pensado sobre isso se ele não tivesse perdido seu tempo na cama com Naomi antes de ir falar com a velha louca na igreja que prometera enviá-lo a uma ilha misteriosa. O dinheiro não valia tanto assim!

- Não sei do que está falando...- disse Pedro.

- Tom!- o homem chamou um homenzarrão gorducho e de cabelos grisalhos que estava ao lado dele. Esse homem carregava algo nas mãos que Pedro não pôde definir.

Pedro se encolheu de lado, mas não teve tempo de fugir quando o homem descarregou uma carga elétrica no corpo dele vinda de um pequeno aparelho que segurava.

- Isso foi um choque leve.- disse o homem com ar de líder. – Se quiser que não usemos uma carga mais alta em você é melhor colaborar conosco e nos informar tudo sobre os planos de Widmore. Se seguir todas as minhas instruções, deixarei você viver, caso contrário...

Pedro sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com uma sensação terrível causada pelo choque elétrico e se arrastando aos pés do homem, disse:

- Não! Por favor! Eu ajudo no que o senhor quiser, é só me dizer...

Benjamin Linus deu um sorriso perverso vendo o desespero do rapaz no rosto. Widmore estava precisando contratar melhores e leais empregados.

**------------------------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Vem, Neil, vamos voltar pra comunidade! Se o Pedro for esperto vai ficar de boca fechada sobre nós dois!- ameaçou Isadora puxando o nome pelo braço. Neil só teve tempo de recolher o restante de suas roupas e segui-la de volta para a comunidade.

Pedro os seguiu logo depois pensando que teria de dar uma boa prensa em Paulo e Nikki. Mas como faria isso? O novo casalsinho era um dos modelos de virtude da comunidade e eles sabiam sobre os diamantes. Sabiam que ele não estava naquela ilha por acaso, só não tinham todas as provas que precisavam para contar isso aos outros. Maldita noite em que ele apaixonado resolvera contar parte de seus segredos à traidora da Nikki.

Ele caminhou pela praia em direção à cabana que Paulo e Nikki dividiam, mas se deteve quando viu um ajuntamento de pessoas no meio da praia. Mas o que estava acontecendo? O que significava aquela reunião? Sawyer ainda estaria procurando pelo intruso que invadira sua cabana na noite passada? Pedro pensou com certo divertimento e foi até o centro da praia descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Mr. Eko e Juliet estavam no centro do círculo, as expressões muito sérias. Paulo e Nikk estavam no meio das pessoas também, mas não se incomodaram com a presença de Pedro quando este se juntou ao grupo.

- Temos algo importante a dizer a vocês.- anunciou Juliet. – Eu e o Sr. Eko estamos há algum tempo investigando certas atividades ilícitas em nossa comunidade...

- Nossa comunidade?- Pedro comentou com Luke que estava ao lado dele. – Como se ela não tivesse vindo do lado dos Outros.

- Você um dia também não pertencia à nossa comunidade.- Luke falou de volta, mas sem deixar de prestar atenção ao que Juliet dizia.

- Algumas mulheres foram atacadas- continuou ela. – E até algumas horas mais cedo nós são sabíamos o propósito disso, mas agora sabemos de tudo.

Tina entrou no centro do círculo seguida por Kate e Ana-Lucia. Foi Tina quem começou a falar:

- Esta manhã eu fui atacada quando fui à igreja falar com o Eko. Alguém me dopou e uma amostra de sangue foi retirada...

Pedro sentiu uma profunda apreensão dentro do peito e deu um passo atrás.

- O mesmo aconteceu comigo.- informou Ana-Lucia. – Alguém me dopou esta manhã, uma droga misturada em um copo de suco de manga e uma amostra do meu sangue também foi retirada!

Shannon passou as mãos pelos cabelos, como se se recordasse de algo e em seguida disse:

- Acho que o mesmo aconteceu comigo!

Um burburinho começou entre as pessoas e Pedro começou a se afastar mais da multidão, mas ele não notou que Luke estava posicionado propositadamente ao lado dele, assim como Sawyer, Michael e Jin um pouco mais adiante.

- Mas quem fez isso? E por que?- indagou a senhora Lewis, histérica.

- Será que fizeram isso comigo também?- questionou Dionna, em um tom dramático.

- Esta fita cassete que o Eko encontrou escondida na estação médica que fica a poucos quilômetros daqui vai dar as respostas de que precisam.

Eko então mostrou um pequeno toca-fitas que trazia consigo e acionou o play colocando a fita para rodar:

"_São nove horas da manhã."- _disse uma voz masculina desconhecida na fita. _"Os exames com as amostras que já foram entregues estão concluídos. As mulheres grávidas são a Rutherford e a Lewis. As demais não estão prenhes..._

- Oh!- exclamou a Sra. Lewis quase tendo um desmaio, sendo amparada por Rose e Amanda.

- O quê!- Shannon exclamou ao ouvir seu sobrenome na fita. – Eu? Grávida?

A voz na fita continuou falando:

"_Precisamos das amostras das mulheres que estão faltando, principalmente a Cortez. Benjamin está muito interessado no exame dela. Estamos esperando essas amostras ainda esta noite, Pedro Brito. È melhor não falhar ou não sairá nunca dessa ilha."_

Ao ouvirem o nome de Pedro as pessoas se voltaram na direção dele, revoltadas. Mas ele já estava correndo em direção à selva. Sawyer e Luke porém foram muito mais rápidos e o encurralaram antes que ele pudesse fugir.

Kate olhou para Juliet enquanto os homens prendiam Pedro.

- Se ele era um espião enviado por Benjamin muito antes de você vir parar aqui, como é que você nunca soube de nada?

- Boa pergunta, Kate.- respondeu Juliet. – Mas a verdade é que eu não sabia mesmo. Vai ter de confiar em mim. Meu trabalho nesta ilha era como médica de fertilidade e obstetra, espiã nunca esteve assinado na minha carteira de trabalho.

Dizendo isso, e sem se intimidar, Juliet se afastou. Kate teve deve de engolir a resposta dela.

- Me soltem! Me soltem!- berrava Pedro enquanto Luke e Sawyer o seguravam.

- A gente vai só te levar pra dar uma voltinha e conversar!- falou Michael.

Paulo e Nikki observavam o que acontecia um pouco afastados. Ela perguntou a ele:

- Devemos contar a eles o que sabemos sobre o Pedro?

- Não.- respondeu Paulo. – È melhor ficarmos fora disso! Acredito que agora eles descobriram tudo o que precisavam sobre ele.- ele abraçou Nikki pelos ombros e a levou para longe da confusão.

Shannon ainda estava em choque pelo que ouvira na fita.

- Oh, meu Deus! È verdade mesmo? Eu estou grávida! Como...

Libby segurou a mão dela e sorriu.

- Você queria isso tanto. Está feliz, Shannon?

Ela não pôde esconder um sorriso quando respondeu:

- Muito feliz.

Mas se Shannon estava feliz com a novidade, Dana Lewis estava desesperada com sua filha grávida.

- Isadora! Não foi esse o futuro que eu sonhei pra você!

- Que futuro, mamãe?- Isadora gritou. – Não temos nenhum futuro nessa ilha!

- E tudo o que eu te ensinei sobre ser uma mulher decente, de esperar pelo casamento?

- Eu estou apaixonada mãe!

- E quem foi o salafrário que fez isso com você?

- Sra. Lewis!- disse Neil cheio de coragem. – Eu sou o pai do bebê e vou cuidar da Isadora, eu prometo...

Porém Dana não quis ouvir nada do que ele tinha para dizer e o estapeou na face.

- Desgraçado!- ela berrou tentando atacá-lo ainda mais quando Neil correu levando Isadora consigo.

- Ajude-me aqui, Bernard!- Rose gritou pelo marido e juntos eles conseguiram conter a Sra. Lewis e levá-la para a cozinha onde pretendiam dar-lhe um pouco de água com açúcar para acalmá-la.

Kate e Ana-Lucia foram falar com Sawyer que tinha acabado de levar Pedro com a ajuda de Luke e dos outros para uma cabana que não estava sendo usada, onde ele seria interrogado.

- O que pretendem fazer com ele agora?- perguntou Kate a Sawyer.

- Vamos descobrir tudo o que ele sabe sobre os Outros! O desgraçado do Linus está espionando a gente há um tempão usando esse idiota e você pensando que se tratava da Juliet!

- Ainda não confio nela!- Kate frisou.

- Conversa, sardenta! Temos que admitir que até agora ela tem sido muito útil.

- Eu vou voltar para a minha cabana.- disse Kate. – Eu espero que o Jack volte logo para resolvermos esse assunto com o Pedro de vez. Se Linus quer saber quais são as mulheres grávidas da nossa comunidade significa que ele está aprontando algo grande.

Sawyer assentiu.

- Sardenta, tome cuidado!- disse Sawyer quando ela começou a se afastar. Kate balançou a cabeça. Ela ficaria bem, tinha sua própria arma.

- Eu também vou voltar pra cabana.- disse Ana-Lucia depois que Kate se afastou.

Sawyer tocou o rosto dela com carinho e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem.- respondeu Ana segurando um impaciente bebê em seus braços que choramingava querendo mamar e ir dormir.

Ele a puxou pelos ombros, abraçando-a e beijando-a. Ana correspondeu ao beijo e encostou seu rosto no pescoço dele. Quando se afastaram, Sawyer entregou sua arma para ela, dizendo:

- Leve isto com você e fique protegida até eu voltar, dengo.

Ana aceitou a arma e a colocou no cós do jeans.

- Preciso saber como está minha filha com essa situação toda, pensei em pedir ao Luke pra ir à cabana da Cassie checar a Clemen...

- Não me importo que você vá até lá vê-la.- disse Ana e ganhou um lindo sorriso de seu homem.

- Vejo você daqui a pouco... – ele sussurrou e a beijou mais uma vez, beijando James em seguida. – Minha garota ciumenta...

Ana voltou para a cabana deles e Sawyer adentrou a cabana onde Pedro estava preso. Seria uma longa noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack terminou de aplicar o remédio de ervas na moça tal qual Mikail instruíra antes de abandonar Sayid e Desmond à própria sorte. Sayid ainda estava revoltado pela maneira como tudo acontecera.

- Ele sabia onde podia encontrar aquela coisa e usá-la para se livrar de nós!- o iraquiano bradou.

- _Dude_, será que esse cara consegue controlar a coisa?- perguntou Hurley, intrigado.

- E se ele mandar o monstro vir atrás da gente?- preocupou-se Charlie. – A gente não ia conseguir fugir carregando a moça numa maca...

- Pelo menos temos o remédio para ajudá-la.- frisou Desmond.

- E se isso não for um remédio?- retrucou Sayid. – Por que aquele homem se daria ao trabalho de ajudar essa mulher?

Jack franziu o cenho diante de toda aquela discussão. Já estava cansado de estar no meio da floresta longe do aconchego de sua cabana, de seu bebê e dos carinhos de Kate. Além disso, aquela moça precisava de um lugar seguro e tranqüilo para se recuperar.

- Não vou tolerar mais nenhum tipo de discussão!- Jack disse de repente fazendo com que os outros se calassem. – Já ficamos tempo demais longe da comunidade, de nossas mulheres e filhos. Precisamos voltar!

Sayid pensou em Shannon, assim como Charlie pensou em Claire e Aaron e Hurley em Libby e seu bebê não nascido. À Desmond restou pensar em sua garrafa de uísque que o aqueceria do vento frio que fazia na floresta à noite.

- Vamos voltar!- Sayid disse por fim. – Tentaremos encontrar alguma resposta na sobrevivência desta moça.

Dito isso, o grupo fez o caminho de volta para a comunidade. Não quiseram esperar pelo amanhecer para voltar para casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke cruzou os braços diante do peito e encarou Pedro.

- Como pôde passar todo esse tempo mentindo para nós?

Pedro continuou em silêncio como estava se mantendo desde que fora aprisionado na cabana para interrogatório.

- Anos convivendo conosco e por que só está nos entregando agora, cara?- Michael perguntou. – Pra que o Linus quer as mulheres grávidas?

Pedro finalmente se fez ouvir:

- È engraçado como um traidor tem tanto peito para querer me interrogar. Eu não estava aqui na época em que aconteceu, mas eu sei muito bem que você tentou matar Ana-Lucia e Libby. Fez um trato com os Outros!- Pedro olhou para Sawyer e acrescentou: - Se sente seguro com o Michael perto da sua mulher?

Michael rangeu os dentes de raiva e se jogou para cima de Pedro que estava amarrado a um dos troncos que sustentavam a cabana, mas Sawyer o impediu de bater nele.

- Hey, Michael! Fica calmo! Não adianta ligar para a provocação dele! Além do mais, se você quer mesmo falar de traição, Judas, devo lembrá-lo que foi você quem drogou a minha mulher, então é melhor começar a falar logo e tentar fazer as pazes com o reino agora mesmo!

- Não tenho nada para falar!- disse Pedro. – Se vão me matar, façam logo! Eu nunca deveria ter vindo para essa ilha...

**----------------------------------**

**(Flashback)**

Ele estava muito machucado e pela primeira vez na vida Pedro se arrependia de verdade de ter se deixado levar pelo dinheiro para tomar uma decisão. Aquele homem que o enviara ao tal acampamento dos sobreviventes do acidente de avião, os mesmos a quem Widmore queria encontrar o tinha socado com suas próprias mãos, inúmeras vezes, deixando-o machucado o bastante para convencer os tais sobreviventes de que ele era uma vítima que tinha perdido a memória e não fazia a menor idéia de como tinha ido parar naquela ilha. A partir daí ele colheria informações para seu novo patrão. Quando isso ia terminar afinal?

Pedro caminhou pela floresta escura, se arrastando com o corpo cheio de dor até que ouviu vozes. Respirando fundo, ele começou sua encenação e surgiu do meio das árvores diante de um grupo de homens que o fitaram atônitos.

- Mas quem raios é esse sujeito?- indagou um homem com um inconfundível sotaque sulista.

Pedro limitou-se a cair no chão, fingindo estar desmaiado. Não precisaria fingir muito porque de fato estava à beira da exaustão.

- Só pode ser um dos Outros! Vamos matá-lo!- disse um outro homem a quem Pedro não pôde ver a face. O tom de voz dela era duro e tinha um sotaque árabe carregado. Pedro sentiu calafrios quando ele falou em matá-lo e pediu internamente que algum daqueles homens intercedesse por ele.

- Não!- disse uma outra voz, esta mais controlada. – Acho que devíamos levá-lo até a escotilha e colocá-lo na sala de armas.

- E correr o risco de acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu quando Henry Gale fugiu, _brotha_?- indagou uma voz com outro tipo de sotaque. Afinal havia pessoas de quantas nacionalidades naquela ilha? Pedro se perguntou.

- Sim, devemos correr o risco...- disse outra voz, esta grave e profunda. A partir daí, Pedro já não estava escutando mais, a dor de seus ferimentos e o cansaço físico pelas horas de caminhada o fizeram mergulhar na inconsciência. Sentiu apenas quando um dos homens o levantou do chão e o colocou nas costas levando-o para o desconhecido.

**----------------------------**

**(Fim do flashback)**

- Aceita o meu conselho, amigo.- disse Sawyer com ironia na voz. – Não vai querer que soltemos o nosso iraquiano em você, vai? È melhor contar tudo sobre os planos do esbugalhado e quem sabe a gente possa te perdoar.

- Não há perdão pra mim! Não mais!- Pedro disse com pesar. – Só posso dizer que não importam o que façam, eles são os donos da ilha e vocês não podem contra eles!

Luke balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Estou me perguntando se vamos passar a noite inteira ouvindo esse tipo de coisa.

- Perda de tempo!- resmungou Michael.

Jin que vinha se mantendo calado até aquele momento, pronunciou várias palavras em coreano, obviamente demonstrando sua raiva e frustração pela traição de Pedro.

- Gente, esse cara não vai soltar a língua essa noite, não.- disse Sawyer. – Então o melhor é que a gente espere o Sayid voltar e conte pra ele o que o sujeito fez com a Shannon, daí ou ele fala, ou perde a língua.

Pedro sentiu o corpo estremecer, mas manteve o silêncio.

- Eu irei vigiá-lo esta noite.- disse Luke. – Amanhã decidimos o que fazer quando Jack retornar à comunidade.

- Eu ficarei vigiando com você.- disse Michael.

- Eu vou voltar pra casa.- anunciou Sawyer. – Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, não quero deixar a Ana sozinha.

Jin resolveu segui-lo para ir ficar com Sun e seu filho. Porém, no caminho, Sawyer deu uma rápida passada na cabana de Cassidy para ver como estava Clementine. Ele estava ansioso para conversar com Ana. Precisava entender qual era o real interesse de Benjamin Linus nela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde que retornara para sua cabana, Ana-Lucia não conseguira adormecer por dois motivos. Um era por medo de que alguém entrasse na cabana novamente e tentasse fazer algo contra ela ou seu filho, o outro motivo era as palavras contidas na gravação exposta por Eko. Benjamin Linus desejava saber se ela estava grávida.

- Maldito!- Ana resmungou consigo mesma. Não importava. Mesmo se estivesse grávida e Sawyer não fosse o pai, ele seria. Benjamin Linus jamais a tocaria novamente ou chegaria perto dos filhos dela.

Ana estava sofrendo demais com essa dúvida. Precisava saber se estava grávida, não poderia esconder isso de Sawyer muito tempo. O que ele diria se soubesse que havia a possibilidade dele não ser o pai do filho que ela poderia estar esperando?

O som de passos caminhando pela cabana a tirou de seus pensamentos. Sawyer tinha acabado de chegar.

- Como está sua filha?- Ana indagou quando ele se aproximou da cama e tirou seus sapatos. Ela tinha deixado a arma debaixo do travesseiro, mas não se deu ao trabalho de pegá-la pois conhecia o som dos passos de Sawyer.

- Ela está bem. Só ficou um pouco assustada com a confusão que as pessoas fizeram sobre a descoberta do espião.

- Ele disse alguma coisa?- Ana indagou se sentando na cama e puxando o lençol sobre o corpo.

- Está se referindo ao fato de Benjamim Linus ter muito interesse em saber se você está grávida?

- Me refiro a tudo.- respondeu ela, voltando a se deitar na cama.

Sawyer despiu-se por completo e olhou o filho adormecido no berço antes de se juntar a ela na cama.

- Por que não me conta o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que você estava sem memória, Ana? O que o Linus fez com você?

Ela não respondeu e Sawyer a abraçou, puxando-a contra seu corpo e afastando o lençol para que seus corpos se tocassem.

- Por que não conversa comigo?- perguntou ele e Ana deslizou um dedo pelos lábios dele, contornando-os. Sawyer beijou o dedo dela e sugou-o levemente antes de beijar-lhe a boca com a avidez.

- Por favor, Ana, preciso saber o que aconteceu. Foi tão difícil ficar sem você durante todo o tempo, imaginando que nunca mais a veria... – ele sussurrou recostando seu rosto aos cabelos dela, sentindo o cheiro deles.

- Não! Você não precisa saber!- ela sussurrou de volta. – Eu não existia mais antes de reencontrar você. Eu apenas vivia dia após dia imaginando se existia algo melhor pra mim além daquela vila, num mundo que eu não entendia, acreditando que éramos os únicos...não, Sawyer, não me pergunte como foi viver com ele! Por favor, não me pergunte mais!

Sawyer acariciou o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos e observou os lábios dela tremendo ligeiramente.

- Se não quer me contar, não vou mais pressioná-la.- Sawyer prometeu. – Mas esse homem tentar chegar perto de você ou do nosso filho novamente, eu o matarei.

Dizendo isso, ele tomou-lhe a boca novamente e eles beijaram-se longamente. Sawyer puxou o lençol que cobria o corpo dela e deslizou suas mãos pela nudez de Ana, tocando-a com carinho.

Ana abriu suas pernas quando sentiu a mão dele se enveredando por entre suas coxas, buscando-lhe o centro de prazer.

- Eu te amo, Ana! Nunca duvide disso, baby...

- Oh, Sawyer!- ela gemeu puxando-o pelos ombros, querendo que ele se enterrasse dentro dela para assegurar que lhe pertencia, que Benjamin Linus nunca a tinha tocado. – Me faz sua, amor, agora!

Beijando-a com ardor, Sawyer a tomou, devagar e com ternura, acarinhando-lhe os seios com os lábios e fazendo-a suspirar de prazer. Naquele momento, Ana-Lucia não teve medo. Não importava o que acontecesse, sentia que Sawyer estaria sempre ao seu lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Estou indo pegar alguma coisa pra gente comer.- anunciou Luke após duas horas vigiando Pedro juntamente com Michael. – Tem alguma preferência? Manga, manga ou manga?

- Pode trazer manga.- disse Michael, rindo levemente.

- Vou trazer água pra ele também.- ele apontou para Pedro que não dissera mais nenhuma palavra depois que Sawyer e Jin se foram.

Quando Luke saiu, Michael disse a Pedro:

- Eles prometeram te tirar dessa ilha, cara? Vai por mim, não devia ter confiado neles. – Pedro continuou calado. – Fizeram isso comigo, sabe? Ah, você sabe! Eu estava tão desesperado pra salvar meu filho que cogitei matar duas mulheres inocentes para conseguir salvá-lo e sair desta ilha. Não valeu a pena. Então, se eu fosse você, contava tudo o que sabe.

Pedro o encarou e respondeu por fim:

- Você me garante que eu não serei linchado por essa comunidade? Que eles irão me perdoar como fizeram com você?

- Se você cooperar...

Pedro soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Por favor, me ajude, Michael! Eles não me deram escolha desde que vim parar nessa ilha! Se me ajudar jamais os trairei novamente. Me prometa que não deixará o Sayid me torturar.

- Eu prometo.- disse Michael.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram o barulho de passos se aproximando. Deveria ser Luke voltando com a comida e a água, Michael pensou. Ele foi até a porta da cabana e desapareceu lá fora. Pedro ouviu um baque surdo seguido por um gemido abafado. Seu estômago se contraiu de medo.

- Michael? Luke?- ele chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

Um homem entrou na cabana semi-escura. Pedro o reconheceu.

- John Locke?- fazia muito tempo que Locke estava desaparecido da comunidade, desde a última missão de resgate na vila dos Outros.

Locke não disse uma palavra a ele, apenas lhe apontou uma arma e atirou a sangue frio. Pedro morreu na hora, junto com seus sonhos de grandeza. Uma vida inteira de mentiras tinha se esvaído sem ter valido a pena.

Benjamin Linus entrou na cabana logo após Locke e fitou Pedro morto com um tiro no peito. Seu rosto era impassível de emoções, como sempre.

- Muito bem, John. Você fez o que precisava ser feito. Agora Jacob falará com você!

Continua...


	35. O curioso caso de Benjamin Linus parte I

**Episódio 15- O Curioso Caso de Benjamin Linus**

Sinopse: Depois de quase três anos vivendo na ilha, os sobreviventes do vôo 815 voltam a ter esperanças de retorno á civilização. Uma mulher misteriosa caída do céu chega ao acampamento dizendo ter sido enviada para resgatá-los, mas John Locke tem suas dúvidas sobre as intenções da suposta equipe de resgate.

Censura: M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nos episódios anteriores:**

**- Charlie, me conte como isso aconteceu?- disse Jack.**

– **Encontramos uma mulher na selva, ela caiu de pára-quedas e está muito ferida.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sawyer ouviu um barulho estranho dentro de sua cabana.**

**- Quem está aí?- ele indagou no escuro, desconfiado.**

**Pedro sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Acho que já conheço esse seu olhar, Eko. No que está pensando?**

**- Tem algo errado acontecendo em nossa comunidade, Juliet. E eu vou descobrir o que é.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Ontem eu tive um sonho estranho.- Shannon comentou. - Sonhei que alguém entrava na minha tenda e tirava o meu sangue. E eu queria gritar mas não podia porque estava dopada ou algo assim.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sayid ouviu um barulho de folhas sendo pisadas perto deles e resolveu investigar. Ele caminhou devagar por entre as árvores até que a visão sobrenatural do homem com o tapa-olho apareceu diante de si.**

**- Você aí, pare!- disse Sayid e foi ao encalço do homem.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kate chegou até a igreja e encontrou a porta entreaberta.**

**Kate então foi abrir a janela, mas ao tentar fazer isso tropeçou em um corpo no chão.**

**- Tina... – murmurou.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**De repente, ela se voltou para a mesa de madeira e viu um copo de suco de manga sobre ela. Ana estava com muita sede.**

**Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e sem perceber ela se deitou na cama sentindo o sono tomá-la.**

**Pedro agachou-se ao lado de Ana e calmamente retirou-lhe o sangue. Mais um nome que poderia riscar de sua lista.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**- Eu estava com sede...e ele tinha um copo de suco e eu...**

**Tina abriu os olhos nesse exato momento, estava arfante.**

**- Foi o Pedro! – Ele me ofereceu o suco de manga, eu tomei e senti muito sono...**

**------------------------------------------------**

**- Eu não o deixarei fugir dessa vez!- gritou Sayid.**

**- Precisamos sair daqui, Sayid!- gritou Desmond.**

**Sem ter escolha, Sayid e Desmond correram na direção contrária à criatura deixando Mikail para trás.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**- Esta fita cassete que o Eko encontrou escondida na estação médica que fica a poucos quilômetros daqui vai dar as respostas de que precisam.**

"**São nove horas da manhã."- ****disse uma voz masculina desconhecida na fita. ****"Os exames com as amostras que já foram entregues estão concluídos. As mulheres grávidas são a Rutherford e a Lewis. As demais não estão prenhes..."**

"**Precisamos das amostras das mulheres que estão faltando, principalmente a Cortez. Benjamin está muito interessado no exame dela. Estamos esperando essas amostras ainda esta noite, Pedro Brito. È melhor não falhar ou não sairá nunca dessa ilha."**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Luke cruzou os braços diante do peito e encarou Pedro.**

**- Como pôde passar todo esse tempo mentindo para nós?**

**----------------------------------------------**

**- Aceita o meu conselho, amigo.- disse Sawyer com ironia na voz. – Não vai querer que soltemos o nosso iraquiano em você, vai? È melhor contar tudo sobre os planos do esbugalhado e quem sabe a gente possa te perdoar.**

**- Não há perdão pra mim! Não mais!- Pedro disse com pesar. – Só posso dizer que não importam o que façam, eles são os donos da ilha e vocês não podem contra eles!**

**----------------------------------------------**

**- Michael? Luke?- ele chamou, mas não obteve resposta.**

**Um homem entrou na cabana semi-escura. Pedro o reconheceu.**

**- John Locke?- fazia muito tempo que Locke estava desaparecido da comunidade, desde a última missão de resgate na vila dos Outros.**

**Locke não disse uma palavra a ele, apenas lhe apontou uma arma e atirou a sangue frio. Pedro morreu na hora, junto com seus sonhos de grandeza. Uma vida inteira de mentiras tinha se esvaído sem ter valido a pena.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Flashback)**

**------------------------------------------------------**

O menino acordou de súbito de seu sono tranqüilo no meio da noite. Tateou pela cama em busca de seu brinquedo preferido até encontrar seu boneco soldado. Segurou-o entre as mãos e sentiu-se mais calmo.

A luz do abajur dentro do quarto estava acesa. O pequeno Benjamin tinha medo do escuro. No quarto ao lado, seus pais discutiam. Isso tinha sido o motivo dele ter acordado. Vinha acontecendo com freqüência ultimamente. Roger e Emily Linus brigavam o tempo todo, sobre coisas que Ben ainda não tinha idade para compreender.

Sem sono e querendo um pouco de atenção, Benjamin levantou-se de sua cama e segurando seu soldado, deixou o quarto.

- Emily, eu não vou mais discutir esse assunto com você!- bradou Roger. – Eu estou desempregado há mais de um ano, estamos vivendo do seguro desemprego, entenda isso!

- Roger, eu posso sustentar a família com o meu trabalho!- retrucou a mulher.

- Costurando, Emily? Não quero mais ver você se matando de tanto costurar.

Ben aproximou-se do quarto dos pais e ficou ouvindo perto da porta em silêncio, mas não entrou no quarto. Seus pais pareciam muito zangados, se ele entrasse no quarto poderia deixá-los mais furiosos.

- Emily, a proposta que Horace me ofereceu é única! Vamos poder pagar nossas dívidas, viver muito bem!

- Isolados em um uma ilha no meio do nada. Roger, eu estou com medo! Como você quer que eu aceite levar o nosso filho para um lugar que nem está no mapa?

- Se não formos, nunca saberemos se irá valer a pena.- Roger insistiu. – Além do mais, se não der certo nós podemos voltar, Emily. Eu prometo que voltaremos se as coisas não derem certo. Por favor, confie em mim!

- Roger, eu não sei...

Nesse momento, Roger percebeu que seu filho estava à porta, espreitando. Zangado, ele gritou com o menino:

- Benjamin, volte agora mesmo para a cama!

- Mas eu não consigo dormir, papai!

- Que besteira é essa? Quero que volte agora para a cama!

- Eu vou levá-lo de volta.- disse Emily caminhando até o filho e o pegando no colo. – Pronto, querido. Vou levá-lo de volta para a cama.

- Emily nós ainda não terminamos...

- Ah, terminamos sim, por agora!- ela respondeu decidida, deixando-o sozinho no quarto.

**(Fim do flashback)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O dia estava nascendo. Benjamin Linus observou o alvorecer e então seguiu a trilha rumo ao norte da ilha. John Locke vinha logo atrás dele, pensativo.

- Não devia se sentir assim, John.- comentou Ben. – Eu estou orgulhoso de você. Tem feito muitos progressos e cumprir à risca as ordens de Jacob foi o maior progresso de todos. Pedro Brito era um ser impuro enviado pelo inimigo para contaminar a ilha. Mas agora você livrou a todos nós deste mal.

- Eu fiz isso porque segundo você era a única maneira de Jacob falar comigo!- disse Locke.

- Por isso estou levando você para vê-lo. Agora mesmo. Mas a cabana de Jacob não é fácil de ser encontrada, você terá que ter paciência, John.

- E como você sabe que iremos encontrá-la? Eu ouvi Richard dizendo que você jamais levou alguém para falar com Jacob na cabana.

- Porque Jacob nunca quis falar com ninguém além de mim. Mas agora ele pediu uma coisa a você e você, John Locke e você a cumpriu. Portanto, ele falará com você.

Locke estava tentando ser paciente desde que se juntara a Benjamin Linus e seu grupo durante a missão de resgate na antiga vila onde viveram os integrantes da Dharma Initiative. Mas agora que chegara ao extremo de matar um ser humano para descobrir os segredos ocultos da ilha, Locke precisava de respostas e as teria de qualquer jeito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cena dentro da cabana onde tinham aprisionado Pedro era terrível. Ao ver aquilo, Sawyer lembrou-se da morte sem explicação de Dylan que ocorrera há dois anos atrás. Ele também havia sido encontrado morto em sua tenda.

Pedro ainda estava amarrado lá dentro, na mesma posição em que o tinham deixado, mas seu corpo pendia para frente encurvado por causa do tiro fatal que ele levara no peito. O sangue que escorria de seu corpo destruído encharcava o chão e o cheiro era de causar náuseas.

Foi isso o que Ana-Lucia sentiu ao adentrar a cabana junto com Sawyer para ver o corpo de Pedro. Sua memória vinha retornando numa velocidade constante e quando Luke foi à cabana deles contar sobre o que tinha acontecido, ela sentiu seu instinto de policial voltar com força total e disse a Sawyer que o acompanharia. Então ela pediu a Rose que ficasse com o bebê enquanto ela acompanhava Sawyer, porém, ao chegar lá e ver aquela cena grotesca somada ao cheiro forte de sangue coagulado, Ana sentiu o estômago embrulhar seguido de uma forte ânsia de vômito. Ela saiu da cabana de repente, mas Sawyer estava tão distraído e chocado com o que tinha acontecido que não percebeu que ela não estava bem.

Assim que se viu lá fora e sentiu a brisa do mar sobre seu rosto, Ana sentiu-se um pouco melhor e conseguiu conter a vontade de vomitar. Sawyer saiu poucos minutos após ela e conversou com Luke, Michael e Jin que estavam do lado de fora da cabana.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que aconteceu aqui!- disse ele, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O cara não se suicidou, isso é impossível! Ele não tinha uma arma, droga! A não ser que ele estivesse escondendo uma no estômago e tenha atirado de dentro para fora.

Ana sentiu a ânsia de vômito voltar ao ouvir as palavras de Sawyer e começou a imaginar a cena em sua mente, Pedro com uma arma dentro do estômago e atirando de dentro para fora.

- Ana, você está bem?- Sawyer perguntou notando que ela ficara um pouco pálida.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando que estava bem e a conversa voltou a girar a respeito da morte de Pedro.

- Nós ficamos vigiando o cara o tempo todo, eu só saí por cinco minutos!- explicou-se Michael. – Quando eu voltei, o Pedro estava morto.

Sawyer franziu o cenho e indagou:

- Mike, por acaso os Outros não te ofereceram propina de novo pra você bandear pro lado deles de novo não né?

- Do que é que você está falando, cara?- retrucou Michael, irritado.

- Gente, vamos nos concentrar no que está acontecendo aqui!- pediu Luke. – É óbvio que algum dos Outros veio aqui nos desafiar usando esse pobre coitado para nos atingir. Alguém sabe que descobrimos sobre os planos deles, que já sabemos quem é o espião que esteve escondido em nosso acampamento durante tanto tempo. Sabe lá quanta informação esse cara já não passou para os Outros, talvez haja até outro espião.

- Juliet?- indagou Jin.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Não acredito que a loira esteja por trás disso. Seria muito arriscado para ela, além do mais, ela tem andado muito com o homem do cajado, se ela fosse uma espiã, o Sr. Eco-logia saberia disso.

Enquanto eles conversavam, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com Pedro, Ana-Lucia se afastou um pouco deles, pois não conseguia mais conter a vontade de vomitar. Ela andou depressa até as árvores que ficavam próximas à cabana onde o corpo estava e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo uma sensação horrível no estômago enquanto uma pequena quantidade de líquido levemente pastoso ardia em sua garganta, fazendo com que seu corpo expulsasse aquilo.

Quando ela ergueu novamente a cabeça, sentindo o gosto amargo em sua boca, ela viu Libby parada diante dela com uma mão em sua enorme barriga e a outra mão apoiada nas costas.

- Vomitando de novo, Ana?- ela perguntou com o semblante preocupado.

- Está tudo bem.- disse Ana, tentando não ficar irritada pois já sabia o que a amiga iria dizer.

- Já falou com o Sawyer sobre isso?

- Sobre o quê, Libby? Pelo amor de Deus!

- Que você está grávida de novo!- Libby sussurrou.

- Eu não...

- Ana, olha só pra você!- Libby insistiu. – Quando chegou a esse acampamento estava tão magra que dava para ver suas costelas aparecendo sob as roupas, agora você parece muito mais saudável e as roupas estão nitidamente mais apertadas, e esta não é a primeira vez que a pego vomitando, como na sua primeira gravidez. Não consegue reconhecer os sintomas?

- Libby, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso...

- Pessoal, o Jack e os outros estão chegando!- anunciou Neil a plenos pulmões ao avistar Jack entrando no acampamento com Sayid, Desmond, Hurley e Charlie. Eles carregavam uma maca que trazia a mulher ferida que eles encontraram na floresta.

- Meu Hugo está volta... – disse Libby deixando Ana sozinha e caminhando com dificuldade pela areia fofa da praia em direção à Hurley.

Kate também avistou Jack de longe. Lilly estava dormindo em seu bercinho e ela aproveitou para correr até ele. Jack ainda segurava um pedaço da maca que carregava a mulher quando Kate praticamente se atirou sobre ele e o beijou na boca.

- Hey, baby!- disse ele quando ela se afastou. – Também senti sua falta!

As pessoas se aproximaram curiosas do grupo, olhando com desconfiança para a mulher deitada na maca. Cansados, eles pousaram a maca no chão por alguns instantes. Kate abraçou Jack por trás e perguntou:

- Já descobriu quem ela é?

- Não faço a menor idéia ainda. Ela ainda não acordou nenhuma vez. Nós vamos levá-la para a enfermaria agora. Como estão as coisas por aqui? Como está o Craig?

- O Craig vai ficar bem.- Kate respondeu. – Juliet está cuidando dele. Mas nós temos um problema. Um problema enorme na verdade.

- Que problema?- ele indagou.

Libby finalmente conseguiu chegar até Hurley. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e a abraçou com força, levantando-a do chão mesmo com todo o peso dela.

- Você recebeu os morangos que te mandei?

- Sim, meu amor. Eu recebi, obrigada!- ela o beijou na boca. – Estávamos com saudades.- Libby acrescentou, colocando a mão dele sobre sua enorme barriga. Hurley riu e se abaixou para plantar um pequeno beijo sobre a barriga dela.

- Jack, nós vamos levar a moça para a enfermaria.- anunciou Sayid, ansioso para cumprir seu dever e ir falar com Shannon. Charlie também queria ver Claire e Aaron.

- Certo, levem ela para lá. Eu só vou trocar duas palavras com o Sawyer.- disse Jack segurando na mão de Kate e caminhando com ela até onde estavam Sawyer e os outros.

- Doutor!- disse Sawyer ao vê-lo. – Você está horrível!

- Obrigado.- Jack disse, ignorando o comentário provocativo de Sawyer. – Kate disse que temos um problema.

- Veja você mesmo.- disse Ana-Lucia apontando para a cabana onde estava o corpo de Pedro.

Jack ficou apreensivo, mas entrou na cabana, sozinho. Os outros ficaram lá fora, esperando. Alguns segundos depois dele ter entrado, ouviram-no gritar:

- Son of a bitch!

Sawyer trocou um olhar com Ana.

- Como isso aconteceu?- Jack perguntou saindo lá de dentro com uma expressão chocada no rosto.

- Nós não sabemos.- disse Michael.

- Ele levou um tiro!- Jack gritou exasperado. – Portanto, alguém atirou nele! Pelo amor de Deus, é só eu sair daqui por algumas horas que essa comunidade vira uma bagunça?

Sawyer olhou feio para o médico.

- Alto lá, Jacko! Você por acaso está duvidando de nossas habilidades administrativas? Só pra você ficar sabendo, o sujeito morto dentro dessa cabana não será canonizado pelo Sr. Eko.

- Do que está falando?- Jack indagou.

- Ele era um espião, Jack.- disse Kate.

- Como o Ethan.- acrescentou Luke. – Ele estava retirando amostras de sangue das mulheres da comunidade para entregar aos Outros.

- E por que ele estava fazendo isso?- Jack perguntou, ficando cada vez mais abismado.

- Porque ele queria saber quais mulheres do acampamento estavam grávidas.

- Como é que é?

- Juliet e Eko possuem uma fita que pode provar tudo.- falou Kate.

- Isso tudo é absurdo!- disse Jack. – Mas não explica por que ele está morto. Quem foi que atirou nele?- indagou Jack olhando suspeito para Sawyer.

- Eu não tive essa honra, doutor.- respondeu ele colocando um braço protetor ao redor da cintura de Ana-Lucia. – Esse filho da mãe tirou sangue da minha morena, mas não conseguiu entregar pro esbugalhado.

- Jack, nós o colocamos nessa cabana para que ele nos contasse toda a verdade.- explicou Michael. – Mas cometemos o erro de deixá-lo sozinho por alguns minutos. Quando voltamos, ele estava morto.

- Nós não ouvimos nenhum tiro, nada!- disse Luke. – Foi como a morte do Dylan. Totalmente sem explicação.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Esta noite eu quero todo mundo na praia. Faremos uma reunião e eu vou descobrir quem matou o Pedro!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de deixar a moça ferida na enfermaria aos cuidados de Juliet e deixando as explicações por conta de Charlie e Desmond, Sayid foi procurar Shannon na cabana deles. Ao chegar lá, ele surpreendeu-se a ouvindo cantar lá dentro. Ela parecia muito feliz.

- Shannon!- ele chamou.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, ela pareceu vibrar ainda mais e largou a cesta de palha que estava fazendo para ir ao encontro do marido.

- Yd!- Shannon gritou, se atirando nos braços dele.

- Baby!- murmurou ele abraçando-a junto ao peito e segurando-lhe a nuca para beijá-la.

Eles trocaram um longo e apaixonado beijo. Quando se separaram, ele disse:

- Senti muito a sua falta, minha loura.

- Eu também!- disse ela, acariciando o rosto dele. – Como foi na floresta em mais uma das suas missões chatas?- Shannon comentou enchendo um copo com água fresca para ele.

Sayid bebeu de um só gole, estava sedento.

- Aconteceu muita coisa, amor.- disse ele. – Trouxemos uma mulher da floresta...

- Eu ouvi dizer.- Shannon comentou, mas não parecia realmente interessada naquilo, na verdade ela parecia impaciente para contar algo importante a ele.

- Shannon, seus olhos estão brilhando.- falou Sayid, curioso. – O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorrindo, pegou a mão dele e pôs sobre sua barriga. Sayid alargou os olhos.

- Yd, finalmente aconteceu! Eu estou grávida! Vou ter um filho seu!

- Shannon...

- Não está feliz?

- Bem...eu... – ele parecia um pouco desnorteado.

- Sayid!- Shannon gritou irritada, tirando a mão dele de sua barriga.

- Amor, é claro que eu estou feliz! Mas você tem certeza? Não quero que fique decepcionada se...

- Eu tenho certeza, Sayid. Foi o Pedro, aquele maldito espião quem descobriu! Eu agradeceria a ele se não estivesse morto...

- Shannon, do que está falando? Pedro é um espião e está morto?

- Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi as pessoas dizendo.

Sayid a trouxe para junto de si novamente e beijou o alto de sua cabeça.

- Se você está feliz, então eu estou feliz, meu amor. Eu vou cuidar de você e teremos o nosso bebê.

Ele a soltou e foi em direção à porta.

- Aonde vai?

- Eu preciso conversar com o Jack e entender essa história toda que você acabou de mencionar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cabana onde Pedro havia sido morto foi lacrada para que ninguém tivesse acesso a ela. Jack decidiu que o enterro dele seria feito ao amanhecer sem nenhuma cerimônia especial. Todos no acampamento estavam zangados com o que ele tinha feito e muitos acreditavam que sua morte tinha sido um castigo divino.

Uma vez que a cabana foi lacrada, Jack dirigiu-se à enfermaria acompanhado por Kate, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. Quando ele chegou lá, viu que Juliet estava examinando a mulher que eles tinham trazido. Craig estava deitado em uma cama improvisada ao lado dela, estava pálido, mas parecia bem melhor.

- Como está se sentindo?- Jack perguntou a ele.

- Dolorido, mas bem.- respondeu ele.

- A dor é um bom sinal.- disse Jack, voltando sua atenção para Juliet. – Ela acordou?

- Por alguns segundos.- respondeu ela. – Vocês a anestesiaram?- ela perguntou se referindo às ervas poderosas que tinham sido postas no ferimento dela. – Nem Charlie, nem Desmond foram capazes de me dizer que ervas são essas.

- Estas ervas foram dadas pra nós por um homem chamado Mikail, conhece ele?- Jack perguntou.

- Infelizmente sim.- respondeu Juliet. – Nunca gostei dele para te falar a verdade.

- Juliet, o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu volto e descubro que vocês encontraram um espião no acampamento e que ele foi morto!

- O Sawyer ainda não te contou o que aconteceu?

- Algumas coisas.

- Mostra a fita pra ele!- pediu Sawyer.

Juliet tocou a fita para Jack que chegou a ouvi-la duas vezes.

- Eu não posso acreditar! O que Benjamin Linus está planejando?

- Se bem o conheço, ele está planejando o pior possível. Sei muito bem sobre a obsessão dele por mulheres grávidas, foi por isso que fui trazida para esta ilha no primeiro momento.

- E quanto ao Pedro? Quem você acha que o matou?- perguntou Jack.

- Pra mim me parece muito óbvio que foi o próprio Linus.- comentou Ana. – Eu creio que ele sabia que nós íamos descobrir sobre o espião dele mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Está dizendo que foi queima de arquivo?- perguntou Kate.

- Exato!- afirmou Ana.

- Eu concordo com ela.- disse Juliet. – E o fato do Pedro ter sido morto não significa que Benjamin não fará alguma coisa para pegar as mulheres grávidas.

Ana levou a mão à sua barriga inconscientemente, mas ninguém notou.

- Jack, o que vamos fazer? Isadora, Shannon e Liby estão grávidas, você ouviu na fita. Mas o Pedro não teve tempo de levar mais amostras de sangue, pode haver outras.

Jack fitou Kate com o semblante preocupado. Ela poderia ser uma dessas mulheres.

- Precisamos de um plano. Por isso vamos fazer uma reunião na praia esta noite.

- E quanto a essa mulher?- Sawyer indagou fitando a moça adormecida sobre a cama.

- Ela vai acordar e nós vamos descobrir exatamente como ela veio parar aqui.

- Eu só espero que ela não tenha sido teletransportada da civilização para cá como a Cassie.- Sawyer comentou, como sempre fazendo piada fora de hora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando a noite chegou, todos se reuniram na praia como Jack havia dito. Sayid o procurara antes da reunião para que ele lhe explicasse tudo sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas Jack lhe prometeu que esclareceria as coisas durante a conversa importante que ia ter com a comunidade.

Durante o jantar, antes que Jack começasse a falar, as pessoas já estavam reunidas em volta da fogueira comendo do último porco caçado por Desmond. Como Locke tinha desaparecido, o escocês assumira de vez a função de conseguir carne para a comunidade.

- Você está tenso!- Kate disse a Jack enquanto comia sua porção de carne de porco. Jack estava sentado ao lado dela, ninando a pequena Lilly.

- Estou preocupado. Sinto que os tempos difíceis estão retornando.

- Vai dar tudo certo desde que nós fiquemos juntos, Jack.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e se inclinou para beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios. Sawyer foi até a grande fogueira onde Andrew e Luke estavam assando o porco. Cortou um generoso pedaço de carne e o enrolou em uma folha comprida.

Ana estava sentada de frente para a outra fogueira que servia de aquecimento para as pessoas. James estava entre as pernas dela, sentado, brincando com seu patinho de borracha. Sawyer sentou-se ao lado dela e desdobrou a folha, retirando um pedaço de carne de porco e levando aos lábios de Ana. Ela fez um careta.

- Não quer comer?

Ela sentiu o estômago revirando-se.

- Agora não...

- Rambina, você não almoçou hoje.- disse ele.

- Eu não estou com fome.

- Estou começando a me preocupar com você...coma um pouco...

- E não quero!- disse ela, virando o rosto para o lado, para evitar em olhar o pedaço de carne que ele lhe oferecia.

- Ainda tem algumas mangas lá na cabana. Se eu for buscar uma você promete que vai comer, Lucy?

Embora estivesse enjoada, Ana acabou concordando, comovida com a preocupação dele.

- Está bem, cowboy. Prometo que como um ou dois pedaços de manga.

- Três!- disse ele, levantando-se.

- Dois e meio?- Ana barganhou.

- Ah, está bem! Dois e meio!

- Baaaaaaaa!- James gritou levantando seu bichinho.

- Eu volto já, lábios quentes.- falou Sawyer, se afastando.

De repente, Clementine correu na direção dele, gritando:

- Papai!

Sawyer sorriu para ela e a levantou no ar, brincando com a filha. Ana sorriu ao vê-los. Ele deu o pedaço de carne que Ana não quis para a criança e foi embora para a cabana deles comendo o restante que estava na folha.

Longe da fogueira, tudo era só silêncio, todas as pessoas estavam concentradas no meio da praia esperando pelas palavras de Jack. Sawyer estava entrando em sua cabana para pegar as mangas para Ana-Lucia quando ouviu um sussurro vindo da floresta.

- James! James!

Ele voltou-se devagar em estado de alerta, seguindo o som, sua mão estava posicionada estrategicamente no bolso da calça onde estava sua arma. Sawyer deu alguns passos e vislumbrou um vulto na escuridão.

- James!- a voz repetiu e Sawyer reconheceu o timbre daquela voz.

- Locke, é você?- indagou, surpreso.

- Venha comigo!- disse John. – Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te mostrar!

Continua...


	36. O curioso caso de Benjamin Linus II

"O curioso caso de Benjamin Linus parte II"

Havia algo de sombrio naquela noite. O vento forte trazido pelo mar sacudia a copa das árvores da floresta, fazia voar pequenos objetos, apagava as tochas de iluminação ao redor do perímetro que cobria a praia e ameaçava acabar com a fogueira que aquecia as pessoas sentadas ao redor dela.

Desmond extinguiu com areia o fogo que tinha sido feito por Andrew e Luke para assar a carne de porco para o jantar mais cedo. Agora, o animal abatido pendurado em um galho que servira como grelha exibia partes de seus ossos, pois as pessoas famintas tinham cortado enormes pedaços da suculenta carne do porco para se alimentarem.

Sayid, sentado ao lado de Shannon em volta da fogueira olhava insistentemente para Jack enquanto terminava de comer. Ele estava ansioso para compreender o que acontecera na comunidade enquanto eles estiveram fora. Ficara extremamente intrigado com o que Shannon lhe dissera sobre estar grávida e Pedro saber disso porque era um espião. Além de tudo isso, o homem ainda tinha sido morto misteriosamente. Era coisa demais para a cabeça dele.

Jack notou a ansiedade de Sayid e resolveu que já era hora de iniciar seu discurso. Ele entregou Lilly para Kate e tomou um longo gole de água fresca de uma cumbuca para limpar a garganta. Observou os rostos aflitos das pessoas olhando para ele assim como Sayid, esperando por respostas. Ele gostaria de poder dar todas as respostas de que precisavam, mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim.

Já tinham se passado dois anos. Dois longos anos que eles viviam naquela ilha. O que antes tinha sido um acampamento de sobreviventes de um desastre de avião tornou-se uma comunidade estruturada com leis próprias. Crianças tinham nascido durante aquele período e famílias foram formadas. Mais crianças iriam nascer e o fato do grupo comandado por Jack Shephard continuar sobrevivendo mesmo diante de tantas adversidades não mudava o fato de que a ilha continuava sendo um ambiente hostil, e a morte de Pedro fazia com que as pessoas se lembrassem disso.

Um homem tinha sido assassinado. Embora ele fosse um espião, não deixava de ser um homem que convivera por muito tempo na comunidade com os demais. Mais uma vez os Outros representavam uma ameaça. A paz naquela ilha era ilusória. Os rostos amedrontados que Jack observava agora eram a prova de que seu rebanho estava confuso outra vez e quando isso acontecia ficava muito fácil que alguma de suas ovelhas se perdesse. Era preciso manter a ordem. Era preciso manter a fé. E aquela tarefa difícil era dele, ser capaz de manter as pessoas acreditando que tudo ficaria bem.

- Tem certeza de que está mesmo bem, Jack?- Kate perguntou com seus olhos verdes amorosos e compreensivos. Ele sorriu para ela e assentiu, pensando consigo sobre o que seria dele se não a tivesse conhecido? Ainda teria a mesma força para liderar se Kate não tivesse ficado o tempo todo ao lado dele?

Jack levantou-se do lado de Kate e foi para o meio do círculo formado pelas pessoas. Ana notou que Jack iria iniciar seu discurso e procurou por Sawyer com os olhos pelos arredores, mas não havia sinal dele. Ainda deveria estar na cabana deles, mas por que demorava tanto? O que Jack estava prestes a dizer devia ser muito importante e ele precisava ouvir. Mesmo inquieta com a demora dele, ela resolver continuar esperando por Sawyer perto da fogueira e aconchegou James em seu colo com uma manta. A noite estava esfriando muito depressa.

- Eu pedi a todos que participassem da fogueira esta noite porque tenho coisas importantes a dizer.- começou Jack. – Mas sintam-se à vontade para falar se tiverem perguntas ou comentários relevantes para a situação que irei expor para vocês. – ele fez uma pausa, observando a aceitação das pessoas às suas palavras e então continuou: - Um homem foi morto noite passada enquanto estive ausente da comunidade. Pedro Brito. Acredito que todos aqui o conheciam e sabem muito bem como ele veio parar em nosso meio. Pedro conviveu muito bem com todos nós até que Eko e Juliet descobrissem que ele vinha passando informações para os Outros desde sua chegada aqui e que ele inclusive chegou ao extremo de retirar amostras de sangue não autorizadas de nossas mulheres para serem entregues a Eles.

- Com que propósito?- indagou Sayid fazendo com que todas as atenções se voltassem para ele.

- Para compreender porque as mulheres grávidas dessa comunidade não morrem.- foi Juliet quem respondeu fazendo com que um burburinho se iniciasse entre as pessoas.

- Gente, vamos deixá-la falar!- pediu Rose com exasperação fazendo com que as pessoas se calassem para que Juliet pudesse continuar.

Juliet olhou para Jack como que pedindo uma permissão silenciosa para continuar interrompendo o discurso dele. Ele assentiu e ela continuou:

- Há quase sete anos eu descobri que minha filha, na época com 12 anos tinha câncer terminal. Eu e o pai dela a levamos a muitos médicos e tentamos todos os tipos de tratamento, mas nada funcionava e eu não podia deixar a minha filha morrer. Foi então que um funcionário de uma empresa de pesquisas genética chamada Mittelos Biociência veio me ver e ofereceu a solução para o problema da minha filha. Faríamos um transplante de medula óssea do irmão de Alice, um filho que eu tive com o intuito de salvar a vida dela. As chances que ela tinha eram muito poucas, mas a Mittelos tinha um tratamento revolucionário para que o meu bebê fosse totalmente compatível com a irmã, o que realmente aconteceu. Em troca eu trabalharia para a Mittelos por seis meses, imediatamente após o transplante de Alice.- ela fez uma pausa e enxugou algumas pequenas lágrimas que lhe escorreram pelo rosto. – A cirurgia foi um sucesso e minha filha ficou curada, mas mal tive tempo para comemorar a melhora dela ou ficar com meu filho Julian. Eu tive que vir para esta ilha para ajudar mulheres que não conseguiam engravidar. Elas morriam no segundo trimestre. Todas elas e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para ajudá-las. Eu quis voltar para os Estados Unidos, mas nunca me permitiram e eu fiquei presa nesta ilha!

Ana-Lucia apertou seus braços ao redor de James, se sensibilizando com a dor de Juliet. Ela sabia muito bem como era difícil ficar longe de um filho. Tinha sido terrível o período em que ela ficara longe de seu bebê, completamente no escuro, sem nem ao menos sabem quem ela era. Suas únicas lembranças resumiam-se à existência de seu filho.

- Mesmo com o meu fracasso... – Juliet dizia. – Benjamin Linus, o homem responsável por eu estar aqui até hoje, continuou com sua obsessão sobre as mulheres grávidas nesta ilha, e quando o voo de vocês caiu aqui, e nós descobrimos que havia uma sobrevivente grávida, Ethan e Ben não sossegaram até que eles a pegassem. Logo outras mulheres como Sun e Ana-Lucia engravidaram aqui na ilha. Ambas conseguiram levar a gravidez adiante e tiveram filhos saudáveis. Foi por isso que Ben ordenou que Pedro colhesse as amostras de sangue.

- Você sabia que Pedro era um espião?- Luke perguntou, seu cérebro de policial trabalhando depressa para compreender com que tipo de coisa estavam lidando dessa vez.

- Não, eu não fazia ideia.- respondeu Juliet. – Ben não me contava tudo o que planejava ou fazia.

- Nós desconfiávamos.- confessou Nikki, incluindo ela e Paulo. Todos olharam para eles – Eu vim parar nesta ilha por causa do Pedro e depois que viemos viver no acampamento com vocês, eu e Paulo descobrimos coisas estranhas sobre ele.

- Por que vocês nunca mencionaram nada disso para ninguém?- perguntou Sayid com desconfiança.

- Porque não tínhamos certeza absoluta do que ele estava fazendo e tentamos alertá-lo para que parasse. Eu não imaginava que o Pedro seria capaz de uma coisa dessas. Ele parecia muito diferente quando nos conhecemos em Fiji. Eu sou instrutora de mergulho e ele me procurou para mergulhar nos recifes de corais, apenas isso. Foi assim que essa confusão toda começou.

- Quem o matou?- perguntou Paulo.

- Nós não sabemos ainda.- disse Jack.

- O que eles querem fazer com as mulheres grávidas?- Shannon questionou, de repente não muito animada com sua gravidez. – Eles querem nos usar como cobaias? É isso?

Sayid colocou uma mão protetora no ombro dela como que para assegurar que ele a protegeria não importava o que acontecesse.

- Benjamin deseja descobrir o que permite que vocês todas estejam vivas e as mulheres do grupo dele estejam mortas.

- Tá, nós já entendemos isso.- falou Andrew. – O Pedro queria entregar as mulheres grávidas para os Outros, mas ele está morto agora e já não pode fazer muita coisa, né? O que eu quero saber agora é sobre a mulher que vocês encontraram na floresta. Quem é ela?

Um novo burburinho começou. Dessa vez foi Jack quem pediu silêncio para que ele pudesse continuar a falar. Quando todos se calaram, ele recomeçou seu discurso:

- Desmond, Hurley, Charlie e Craig encontraram uma mulher na floresta. Ela caiu de pára-quedas aqui na ilha. Ainda não sabemos quem ela é. Ela está muito ferida e estamos cuidando dela para que logo ela possa se comunicar conosco e dizer de onde veio.

- Onde está o avião que a trouxe?- perguntou Steve. – Será que lá não tem um rádio que a gente possa se comunicar com o mundo lá fora e pedir ajuda?

- Isso!- disse Bernard. – Já estamos nesta ilha há muito tempo...e com a morte do Pedro está ficando mais perigoso...

As pessoas recomeçaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Ana-Lucia levantou-se com James em seu colo e voltou a olhar na direção de sua cabana com Sawyer. Ele não parecia estar lá dentro. Ela começou a ficar preocupada.

- Pessoal! Silêncio!- pediu Kate. – Vamos ouvir o que o Jack ainda tem a dizer!

- Nós teremos nossas respostas logo assim que a mulher se recuperar. Por enquanto devemos esperar e redobrar o cuidado em nossa comunidade. Era isso o que eu queria dizer pra vocês. Mais um de nós foi morto, não importa se ele era um espião. Precisamos cuidar para que outra coisa dessas não aconteça. Quero que tomem conta uns dos outros, e que ninguém fique vagando pela floresta sozinho. Vamos retomar o sistema de vigilância que estabelecemos na época em que o Dylan morreu. Se fizermos isso, tudo vai ficar bem...

- Você viu o Sawyer?- Ana perguntou a Charlie que estava ao lado de Claire e Aaron.

O inglês balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu o vi indo para a cabana de vocês, mas já faz algum tempo, irmã.- disse Desmond que ouvira a pergunta dela.

Ana assentiu e caminhou em direção à cabana. O vento tinha apagado todas as tochas do perímetro e o caminho estava escuro. A única iluminação provinha de uma tocha acesa ao longe.

- Mama...mama... – James acordou de repente, choramingando, mas estava sonolento demais para abrir os olhos.

- Shiii...shiii...- murmurou Ana melodicamente balançando o filho de maneira suave para que ele voltasse a dormir. – Sawyer!- ela o chamou quando chegou perto da porta. – Sawyer?

Ela entrou na cabana escura e chamou por ele mais uma vez:

- Baby, você está aí?

Um sapo pulou de cima da mesa para o chão de madeira e a assustou repentinamente.

- Droga!- Ana exclamou com o susto.

James sentiu o coração da mãe pular dentro do peito porque estava com a cabeça encostada ao seio dela. Ele começou a chorar sentido por ter sido acordado.

- Não chora, meu filho. Foi só um sapinho. A mamãe se assustou. Shiii...

Ela andou por toda a cabana e Sawyer não estava em lugar algum. O coração dela ficou apertado. Depois de ter vivido a experiência de ficar tanto tempo longe dele, Ana não queria nem pensar na possibilidade disso acontecer de novo.

- Oh, Dios!- ela exclamou. – Onde está seu papi, pequeno James?

Ana deixou a cabana e voltou para a praia. Aparentemente Jack já tinha terminado seu discurso e agora conversava com Kate e Michael perto da fogueira.

- Libby, você viu o Sawyer?- Ana perguntou ao ver a amiga caminhando a passos lentos em direção à cabana que ela dividia com Hurley. Ele estava na despensa preparando um lanchinho para a madrugada acompanhado por Zack e Emma.

- Ele não estava com você agora a pouco?- Libby retrucou, sua voz saindo um pouco sem fôlego.

- Não!- Ana respondeu. – Pouco antes do Jack começar a falar ele disse que ia à nossa cabana pegar mangas pra mim, mas não voltou!

- Ele deve estar por aqui em algum lugar!- disse ela, puxando uma respiração. Ana estava tão absorta em encontrar Sawyer que não percebeu que a amiga não estava muito bem. Libby começara a sentir umas pontadas esquisitas no ventre durante o discurso de Jack e disse a Hurley que iria para a cabana deles descansar.

- Eu não sei onde ele pode estar. Eu vou procurá-lo. Você pode tomar conta do James pra mim só um pouquinho?

- Eu... – Libby começou a dizer, mas Ana entregou o bebê a ela antes que ela terminasse. – Só tome cuidado para não acordá-lo, senão ele vai querer mamar.

- Ana, e se por acaso o Sawyer tiver ido pra selva?- :Libby perguntou. – Com todas essas coisas acontecendo, e depois de terem entrado na cabana de vocês ele pode ter ido dar uma olhada pelos arredores.

- Mas ele não faria isso sem me dizer nada.- disse Ana. – Se ele tiver ido pra selva eu vou encontrá-lo.

- Ana-Lucia, você não pode ir!

- E por que não? E se algo tiver acontecido com ele? Preciso achá-lo!

- Mas é perigoso e você está grávida!- Libby apelou.

Jack que vinha se aproximando delas para perguntar por Sawyer ouviu a última frase de Libby e ficou surpreso.

- Não tenho certeza se estou grávida.- insistiu Ana. – Vou procurar o Sawyer!

- Vai procurar o Sawyer aonde?- Jack indagou fingindo ter acabado de chegar e não ter escutado o que elas estavam conversando antes sobre Ana estar grávida.

- Ele desapareceu! Não o encontro em lugar algum. Vou pra selva procurá-lo!

- Sozinha?- Jack inquiriu. – De jeito nenhum!

- Jack, você sabe muito bem que eu sei me cuidar. Não sobrevivi 48 dias nesta maldita ilha antes de encontrar vocês porque sou uma mulher fraca!

- Estou vendo que a sua memória está ótima!- observou Jack. – Ana, o Sawyer deve estar na praia. Por que ele teria ido para a floresta?

- Eu não sei, Jack...só sei que vou encontrá-lo onde ele estiver.

- Não, Ana, você não vai!

- Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!- Ana protestou e já ia dizer mais alguma coisa para Jack quando ambos ouviram o grito agudo de Libby atrás deles.

- Ahhhhhh!

- Libby, o que foi?- Ana perguntou tirando James dos braços dela. Ele acordara de novo e começara a chorar.

- O bebê...eu acho que o bebê...

Hurley escutou o grito de Libby e correu pela praia para junto dela o mais rápido que seu peso permitia.

- Libby!- ele gritou, preocupado.

- Hugo... – ela gemeu de dor segurando a mão dele quando ele chegou perto.

- O que houve, meu amor?- Hurley perguntou.

- O bebê...eu acho que vai nascer...

O rosto de Hurley ficou tenso.

- Dude!- ele exclamou olhando para Jack. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Libby! Libby!- Zack e Emma gritaram, preocupados com ela. Rose se aproximou e puxou ambas as crianças pelas mãos ao notar o que estava acontecendo.

- Libby vai ficar bem, meninos, só precisamos dar um pouco de espaço para ela. Venham, vocês podem ficar na minha cabana hoje.

- Jack, o que houve?- Kate perguntou se aproximando.

- O bebê de Libby está vindo.- ele explicou colocando-se no modo médico. – Hurley, eu preciso que você fique calmo e não desmaie, aconteça o que acontecer, está bem?

Ele assentiu, mas seu rosto já estava assumindo um tom de palidez. Ana olhou para a floresta com olhos tristes. Ela queria ficar e ajudar a amiga, mas estava muito preocupada com Sawyer.

- Nem pense nisso, Ana!- advertiu Jack. – O Sawyer estará de volta logo, você vai ver! Ele não ia querer que você se arriscasse desse jeito, pense no seu filho.- ele lançou um olhar para o ventre dela. – Talvez devesse pensar nos dois agora.

A boca de Ana se abriu, mas não saiu som nenhum. Como Jack poderia saber sobre a probabilidade dela estar grávida? Ele deveria ter ouvido algo quando Libby falou há pouco. Só podia ter sido isso.

- Vamos levar a Libby pra cabana de vocês. Kate peça alguém para ficar com Craig na enfermaria e mande chamar a Juliet pra me ajudar!

- Ok.- Kate respondeu se afastando com Lilly em seu colo.

Ana olhou para a floresta mais uma vez e depois para o filho choroso em seu colo. Jack tinha razão. Era melhor que ela não fizesse nada estúpido por enquanto. Seu pequeno James precisava dela. Por que Sawyer tinha saído sozinho para a selva justo naquela noite? Não parecia uma escolha muito inteligente a se fazer depois que Pedro tinha sido assassinado.

- Ah, James, quando eu encontrar o seu pai irei matá-lo!- exclamou ela entre irritada e aflita observando Jack carregar Libby para a cabana dela com a ajuda de Sayid enquanto Kate conversava com Hurley tentando acalmá-lo. Juliet veio logo atrás dela para ajudar Jack. Ana procurou acalmar James. Assim que ele dormisse, ela pediria a Rose que ficasse com ele e partiria atrás de Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava cansado. Já tinha se arrependido amargamente por ter acompanhado Locke para dentro da floresta. Era para ele estar confortavelmente em sua cabana agora, dormindo abraçado com Ana-Lucia, sentindo o calor de seu corpo ao invés de estar ali lutando contra mosquitos e cansando seus pés ao seguir um homem que estava fora da comunidade há 3 meses e quem sabe o que John Locke andara fazendo pela selva durante todo esse tempo.

- Onde está me levando, Locke?- Sawyer perguntou de repente, interrompendo o silêncio desconfortável que Locke empreendera entre eles depois que o convidou a segui-lo para a floresta.

- Eu disse que tenho uma coisa que preciso te mostrar, James.

Sawyer ficou irritado e agarrou Locke pelo colarinho da camisa com força.

- Vamos parar com esse joguinho agora mesmo! Eu não te vejo há o que...uns três meses? Agora você aparece do nada e me diz que precisa me mostrar uma coisa? Você tem ideia do que está acontecendo na comunidade agora?

- James, acalme-se! –pediu Locke.

- Isso mesmo, James! Procure se acalmar porque nós temos uma longa conversa pela frente.- disse uma voz surgindo do meio das árvores. Benjamin Linus.

Os olhos de Sawyer se alargaram e uma fúria sem precedentes o dominou quando ele avançou para cima do homem que raptou sua mulher e filho e os escondeu dele por meses.

- Hey, James! Solte-o!- exigiu Locke. Mas Sawyer não o soltou. Socou o rosto de Linus repetidas vezes até que seu rosto ficasse ensangüentado. – James, eu disse para soltá-lo!

Locke gritou e Sawyer sentiu apenas o vento originado pelo movimento rápido de uma faca lançada por John que arranhou sua orelha e foi parar espetada em um tronco de árvore em frente a eles.

Sawyer então largou Ben e olhou com incredulidade para Locke, levando uma de suas mãos à orelha machucada, da onde pingaram algumas gotas de sangue.

- O que diabos está fazendo, Locke? Por que está ajudando esse crápula?

- Porque ele tem respostas, James. Respostas para nós dois se deixar ele falar.

Benjamin Linus passou a mão sobre o rosto ensangüentado e deu um sorriso cínico.

- Há muito tempo atrás um homem chamado Sawyer destruiu a sua família.- disse Linus. Eu quero te dar a oportunidade de se vingar dele!

**(Flashback)**

Todos podiam ouvir os gritos de sua mãe, mas ninguém parecia se importar com isso. Aquilo estava irritando Ben. A maneira como as pessoas se olhavam era como se já soubessem desde sempre o que iria acontecer. Mas Ben nunca tivera certeza de nada. Para ele, sua vida havia se transformado em um pesadelo desde que seu pai levara a ele e sua mãe anos antes para aquela ilha no meio de lugar nenhum. Ben queria ajudá-la, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Quando ela deu outro grito, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e ele ergueu as pernas para cima, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Sua amiga Anne veio até ele e o olhou com pesar.

- Você está bem?- ela indagou com doçura e acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros.

- A minha mãe.- murmurou ele. – Me diga, Anne, o que está acontecendo com ela?

Anne deu de ombros.

- Sim, Anne, você sabe!- ele a acusou. – Todos aqui sabem o que está acontecendo com ela!- ele berrou. – Ela vai perder o bebê?

A mãe de Ben estava grávida de pouco mais de três meses, mas há algumas semanas ela não vinha se sentindo muito bem e naquela tarde Emily Linus havia piorado bastante. Algumas pessoas vieram vê-la na casa deles e saíram de lá com expressões bastante sombrias. Por isso Benjamin acreditava que já sabiam o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Sei que estão escondendo coisas de nós desde que chegamos a esse lugar!- Ben gritou.

- Ninguém está escondendo nada, Ben!- Anne protestou. – Você precisa se acalmar!

Foi nesse momento que Emily deu o pior grito de todos e de repente tudo ficou no mais completo silêncio que só foi quebrado pelos gritos de Ben.

- Mãe? Mamãe!

Roger Linus, seu pai saiu de dentro do quarto onde Emily estava e sua expressão foi a mais sombria que um dia Benjamin já vira.

- A mamãe está bem?- o adolescente indagou, trêmulo e pálido.

Roger balançou a cabeça em negativo e respondeu:

- Não, porque seu irmão a matou.

- O quê?- a voz de Benjamin foi apenas um soluço. – Não, papai, isso não é verdade! Não é verdade!

O pai nada disse, apenas ficou ali parado como se toda sua vida tivesse sugada de dentro de seu peito. Benjamin não olhou para trás ao sair correndo, mas Anne o seguiu, gritando:

- Me desculpe, Ben, mas todas as mulheres grávidas nessa ilha morrem!

- Não!- Benjamin gritou.

- É verdade, Benjamin. Eu sinto muito.

Ele a olhou com expressão furiosa e então bradou:

- No dia em que eu for adulto, isso jamais vai acontecer outra vez! Esta ilha há de trazer uma mulher que não morrerá grávida, e quando essa mulher chegar, eu me casarei com ela e descobrirei o que aconteceu com a minha mãe.

- O que está dizendo, Ben?

- Você me ouviu, Anne! Eu terei essa mulher do meu lado e nunca a deixarei partir!

**(Fim do flashback)**

* * *

- De que diabos está falando?- indagou Sawyer tentando entender como Benjamin Linus tinha conseguido aquela informação.

- Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando.- retrucou Ben. – Eu sei de tudo! Você tinha apenas oito anos e viu seu pai e sua mãe serem mortos na sua frente. Tudo por culpa de um homem chamado Sawyer. Pois eu estou lhe oferecendo a oportunidade de se vingar.

Sawyer decidiu parar de fingir que desconhecia aquele assunto. Locke se mantinha calado assistindo ao diálogo dos dois.

- E como você faria isso? Não tenho ideia de onde conseguiu essas informações. – disse ele, olhando muito desconfiado para Benjamin. – Além disso, por que eu acreditaria em você? Colocou-nos em jaulas, me torturou, roubou a minha mulher e o meu filho e tentou nos matar em Outroslândia.

- Eu sei, James!- falou Ben. – Mas não sou eu quem está te dando essa oportunidade de se vingar. É a ilha! Estou apenas transmitindo uma mensagem dela.

- E você acha que eu acredito nisso?

- Bem, deveria ver por si mesmo.- insistiu Ben.

Sawyer olhou para Locke.

- Eu acho que devia ir com ele.- disse John. – E ver por si mesmo. Você está armado, não está?

Ele tocou a arma que estava enfiada no bolso de trás da calça tentando se sentir um pouco mais seguro. Não confiava mesmo em Benjamin Linus e estava achando muito estranho que John Locke, mesmo que indiretamente, estivesse pedindo para que ele confiasse. Mas resolveu arriscar. Estava curioso para saber se Linus estava lhe dizendo a verdade.

- Mostre-me o caminho.- disse Sawyer e Benjamin assentiu, dizendo a Locke:

- Você fica aqui, John. Voltaremos logo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby segurou forte na mão de Hurley quando mais uma contração veio. Tão forte que quase lhe estalou os dedos. Ele estremeceu em pânico, mas tinha prometido a Jack que não desmaiaria.

- Não vai demorar muito.- disse Juliet com uma das mãos sobre o ventre inchado de Libby e o relógio de Michael na outra, conferindo o tempo das contrações. Respire fundo...

Ela tentou respirar, porém mais uma contração terrível seguiu-se a primeira e Libby deixou escapar um grito de dor. Hurley mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse sentindo a intensidade da dor dela.

- O que você acha?- perguntou Jack que estava de pé diante deles dentro da cabana, preparado para qualquer eventualidade, afinal aquele não era o primeiro parto que fariam naquela ilha, outros quatro tinham se antecedido a este e dois deles de alto risco.

- Como eu disse, não vai demorar muito. A dilatação está boa e o bebê parece estar encaixado na posição certa.

Libby deu outro grito agudo e Hurley beijou-lhe a testa porejada de suor. Jack trocou um olhar com Juliet e saiu rapidamente da cabana para falar com Kate que estava lá fora com Ana-Lucia.

- Como ela está?- perguntou Ana. James tinha adormecido e ela pedira a Rose que tomasse conta dele. Não conseguiria sair à procura de Sawyer se não soubesse que sua amiga estava bem.

- Juliet disse que será rápido.- ele a informou. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Jack olhou para Kate que trazia a filha deles ao colo envolta em um cobertor por causa do vento frio na praia trazido pelas ondas. – É melhor você ir pra casa.- ele pediu. – Com o que tem acontecido na comunidade é melhor que todos fiquem em suas cabanas, incluindo você Ana-Lucia.

- Como se nossas cabanas tivessem trancas, Jack.- disse Ana. – Acho que seria muito pior ser pega dormindo outra vez, além disso, o Sawyer não está aqui!

- Ele deve aparecer logo!- disse Jack. – Por favor, vão pra casa e se cuidem. Fica mais fácil para os vigilantes da praia cuidarem de todos se estiverem em suas casas.

- Você virá logo?- Kate perguntou.

- Assim que Libby der à luz.- ele prometeu.

Kate se aproximou e o beijou levemente nos lábios.

- Eu estarei te esperando.

Jack assentiu e voltou para dentro da cabana de Hurley e Libby. Kate olhou para Ana e disse:

- O Sawyer sabe se cuidar, Ana. Não precisa ficar tão preocupada. Ele é muito teimoso, provavelmente ainda deve estar procurando o homem que esteve na cabana de vocês.

- O homem que esteve em nossa cabana foi o Pedro!- falou Ana-Lucia. – Ele estava tentando conseguir mais uma amostra de sangue comigo. Eu tenho certeza!

- Bem, se é assim... – começou a dizer Kate, mas Ana-Lucia a interrompeu, dizendo:

- Kate, eu sei que o Sawyer é teimoso, eu o conheço muito bem apesar da minha memória falha e faço ideia de onde ele possa ter ido e o que está procurando.

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou pelo restante das palavras de Ana.

- Ele foi procurar Benjamin Linus. Sawyer quer se vingar pelo que ele fez a mim e ao filho dele. E sabe como eu sei disso? Sou tão vingativa quanto ele e teria feito o mesmo, só não o fiz ainda porque estou esperando pela oportunidade perfeita.

- O que pretende fazer?- questionou Kate, mas antes que Ana-Lucia respondesse as duas escutaram Libby dando um grito muito alto de dor seguido do choro de um bebê recém-nascido.

As duas se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Nasceu... – murmurou Ana-Lucia.

Dentro da cabana de Hurley e Libby, ela acabara de dar à luz a uma linda e rechonchuda menina que deveria pesar quase quatro quilos. Juliet a segurava com orgulho enquanto Jack cuidava dos outros procedimentos do parto. Hurley como era de se esperar desmaiou no momento final e agora se encontrava desacordado ao lado de Libby, mas Jack o reanimaria logo para que pudesse ver sua filha.

Juliet examinou a menina, constatando nesse primeiro exame que ela parecia ser muito saudável, mas mesmo assim pretendia olhá-la com mais calma no dia seguinte quando tivessem claridade. Libby estava emocionada e com lágrimas nos olhos recebeu a filha nos braços das mãos de Juliet.

- Olha só pra você!- disse ela, envolvendo a pequena nos braços. A menina era muito branca, e seus cabelos eram de um tom de castanho claro, distribuído em rolinhos que indicavam que os fios seriam cacheados como os do pai dela. – Olá, boneca!- Libby falou ternamente com a filha.

Jack pediu a Juliet um copo de água após concluir a última etapa do parto e jogou o líquido sobre o rosto de Hurley dando tapinhas na face dele para fazê-lo acordar.

- Hey, Hurley, acorde! Está perdendo a chegada de sua filha.

Hurley falou algo desconexo e então voltou a si, abrindo os olhos e encarando Jack.

- O que...aconteceu?

- Sua filha acabou de nascer, Hugo!

- Minha filha?!- exclamou ele se sentando e olhando para Libby que agora exibia a garotinha, ainda suja por causa do parto, mas envolta em um cobertor. – Dude!

- Venha me conhecer, papai!- :Libby disse dando voz à nenê. Hurley foi sentar-se junto dela para admirar a menina.

- Libby, ela é perfeita!- disse ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Jack e Juliet saíram um pouco para dar privacidade ao casal. Mas a médica logo voltaria para limpar o bebê. – Como vamos chamá-la?- Libby perguntou passando os dedos de leve pelo rostinho da criança.

- Que tal Dorothy?- Hurley sugeriu.

- É um lindo nome, mas por que Dorothy?

- Ah, eu e você estamos perdidos há tanto tempo nessa ilha, nossa filha só precisa encontrar a estrada de tijolos amarelos para que todos nós saiamos daqui.

Libby sorriu.

- Bem, talvez essa mulher que o Jack e os outros trouxeram da floresta possa nos indicar o caminho para encontrarmos essa estrada.

Hurley a beijou de novo e envolveu Libby e a pequena Dorothy com seu abraço de urso. Do lado de fora da cabana, Jack viu que Kate ainda estava lá. Foi até ela enquanto Juliet entrava outra vez.

- E então? Correu tudo bem?- ela perguntou.

- Sim.- ele respondeu. – Libby deu à luz a uma menina saudável. O Hurley está emocionado!

- Que bom!- exclamou Kate, feliz pelo casal.

- Mas o que vocês duas ainda estão fazendo aqui fora?- perguntou ele de cenho franzido. – Pensei que tivesse pedido para que você fosse para casa com a Lilly, aliás e a Ana-Lucia? Ela estava com você.

- Ela resolveu ir pra cabana dela.

Jack balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

- Melhor assim. Sei que ela queria muito ir atrás do Sawyer, mas não seria prudente fazer isso no meio da noite com tudo o que aconteceu. Se ele não aparecer, eu mesmo irei procurá-lo pela manhã.

Kate assentiu e perguntou:

- Libby ainda precisa de você?

- Não, Juliet está cuidando dela e da nenê agora.

- Vamos pra casa então.- disse ela e Jack assentiu segurando-lhe a mão e caminhando com ela para a cabana deles. Todo o perímetro ao redor da floresta e da praia estava sendo vigiado pelos homens da comunidade, em turnos definidos, comandados por Sayid. Jack estava exausto e resolveu que poderia se dar ao luxo de dormir um pouco para que estivesse descansado para lidar com mais problemas no dia seguinte.

No entanto, o que ele não sabia era que Kate lhe mentira. Ana-Lucia fora atrás de Sawyer no meio da noite e Kate prometeu não contar nada a Jack, embora soubesse que se algo acontecesse com ela, se sentiria muito culpada.

Mas Ana-Lucia lhe assegurou que ficaria bem e que só voltaria à comunidade depois que achasse Sawyer. Com uma mochila nas costas e uma faca escondida nas roupas ela adentrou a selva escura, atenta e pronta a enfrentar qualquer perigo que aparecesse. Um sorriso de contentamento iluminou-lhe a face. Era como nos velhos tempos.

Continua...


End file.
